Super Smash Bros Battle of the Universe
by Brightglow
Summary: Since the beginning of creation, the universe is teeming with life and many worlds have born as a result but these worlds are separated from one another with the inhabitants of each worlds living their everyday life blissfully unaware of the existence of worlds other than their own... Until now.
1. Prologue

Hey guys this is my first fic and I hope you all like it. I'm a fan of Super Smash Bros series, I'm doing this because Super Smash Bros rather lacking in story mode and character interactions, and so I would like to make a story of my own and I plan to keep doing this until it's finished. Of course this fic may have more than your usual smash casts. Without further ado let's get this started.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The Universe

The universe consist of many worlds

Existing side by side

And yet most of the inhabitants are unaware of the existence of other worlds

Living blissfully unaware of the things lurking behind the scenes

With only a select few know

And now with a plan already set in motion

By the forces lurking behind the shadows

Things will never be the same again

Their time of living in ignorance will soon come to an end

This is their story, and destiny have a lot in store for them

Their fates will intertwine

And destiny will unfold

* * *

**So that's it for the prologue now to for authors note**

**The characters aren't trophties they are real people so they would not be turned into a trophy should they be defeated.**


	2. The Invitation

**?**

"So, this is how it's gonna be?"

"We don't have choice, we were careless. Now look at this."

"He must be biding his time planning after his defeat and now we fall for it."

"Please, forgive us."

* * *

**Mario's House**

On the west of Peach's Castle lies a humble house. But it's not just any house, it's the home of Mushroom Kingdom famous heroes The Mario Bros, today was supposed to be just another peaceful day but then...

"Mario ! We got-a-mail."

The voice comes from a moustached man wearing white gloves, green hat and clothes with blue overall calling out to his brother holding 2 letters in his hand. It's Luigi, Mario's younger brother. Mario appears to be wearing the same thing Luigi does except he wears red rather than green, and while Luigi is on a tall and slim side, Mario is on the shorter and chubby side.

"Is it from-a-Peach?" Asked Mario.

"I don't-a-know let's open it." Reply Luigi.

Mario and Luigi opens the letter and begin reading it.

_You are invited to Kong Isle to celebrate Cranky Kong's birthday party this weekend at the shores of Kong Isle, we hope you'll be there, signed DK._

_"_DK ? Could it-a-be from Donkey Kong?" Ponder Luigi. "And the Kong family wants us to be there ?"

"Well I'm not-a-surprised we did go a way back." Said Mario.

"So will you-a-go?" Ask Luigi.

"Of-a-course." Answer Mario. "We haven't seen each other for a while, it-a-be nice to see them again and catch up to old times."

As Mario said that Luigi ponders a bit how Mario can befriend someone who caused a lot of trouble for him in the past, but seeing Mario and Cranky already buried the hatchet long ago he brushes the thought off. With that Luigi also agreed to come to accompany Mario wherever he goes and also because he also a friend to the Kong family.

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom \- Peach Castle**

It was a peaceful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where everyone enjoy their lives freely and peacefully under the rule of Princess Peach. But this time it seems that there's a surprise in store for the princess.

"And that's the last of it" said Peach relieved that her work for the day has finished.

While Peach is trying to take a break, there's someone entering the audience chamber where Peach currently there, it was a short humanoid looking mushroom man with grey mustache carrying a stick and he looks like an elderly man.

"Oh what's the matter Toadsworth ?" Said Peach.

"I received a letter addressed to you princess." Said Toadsworth. "It seems Mario and Luigi receive the same letter as you did, that's what the Lakitu Info Center staff said".

"Oh they got it too? I wonder what it said ?" Peach opens the mail and start reading it.

_You are invited to Kong Isle to celebrate Cranky Kong's birthday party this weekend at the shores of Kong Isle, we hope you'll be there, signed DK._

"So the Kong family is having a party and you're invited princess." Said Toadsworth. "It has been a while you all see one another."

"That's right." Reply Peach. "And this weekend must be day after tomorrow, I better inform Mario about tomorrow's plan, Toadsworth please watch the castle while I'm away."

"Of course princess leave it all to me ! Everything will be fine under my watch, so please go have fun, you deserved it after all the work you have done." Assured Toadsworth.

While Peach and Toadsworth discussing about their plans, someone else also enter the audience chamber, this time it looks like yellow sphere with a small star on top of her head, a tiny feet and black beady eyes. Of course it's someone Peach and Toadsworth also recognize.

"It's Starlow what are you doing here?" Ask Toadsworth.

"Sorry to come in unannounced but is everything all right here?" Asked the Star Sprite.

"Yes, things are fine right now, Bowser haven't made another attempt to invade, and there's haven't been any suspicious activities inside and outside of the kingdom, why?" Asked Peach in confusion.

"Well, the elder Star Sprites seems to have uneasy feelings lately and I just wonder if something happened." Answered Starlow.

"If something happened I did get invited to Cranky Kong birthday." Said Peach.

"Oh, is that all? Maybe I was just overreacting." Starlow said relieved.

"You know Starlow, why don't you go with Peach to Kong Isle." Suggest Toadsworth. "If the Star Sprites have a bad feeling I think it would be unwise to just brush it off. Besides the Mario Bros will be there and should Bowser or anyone attack, Peach won't be here at the very least."

"Well, you have a point there Toadsworth, and I do like to meet the famous Kong family, even their reputation reach us Star Sprites. Will it be okay princess?" Ask Starlow.

"The invitation allow us to bring guest so yeah, of course you can come Starlow." Answered Peach.

"All right then i guess I'll see you all the day after tomorrow." Said the Star Sprite.

"We leave in the morning so don't be late okay." Said Peach.

After that Starlow leave Peach's Castle and go back home and while the three of them having that conversation they don't realize that someone is watching them.

* * *

**Outside Peach's Castle**

Day after tomorrow

Outside Peach Castle stood a large pink airplane ready to bring Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow on board to Kong Isle.

"All right I guess everyone is already here." Said Peach.

"I can't-a-believe you're also invited Princess Peach." Said Mario.

"Well after all those sports competition and games we have one after another I'm sure we're all friends with each other and I'm a friend to the Kong's as much as you are Mario." Answered Peach.

"Yes you're-a-right, all right let's go then."

As Mario said that he entered the Toad Express and the plane is ready to take off, everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom waving at their Princess and heroes as they depart to Kong Isle which is quite far from the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**What Peach referring to by sports competition and games are the Mario spin off games such as Mario Sports, Karts, and Party series where DK is one of the playable characters and how he and Mario have a friendly rivalry towards one another.**


	3. Reunion

**Kong Isle - Shores**

The Toad Express has finally reach it's destination and landed on the shores of Kong Isles, as Mario and co. got out of the plane they walk to the direction of what appears to be a gathering of simian like creatures. Of course those are the famous Kong family who are regarded as heroes on the entire DK Isles.

As Mario and co. walks closer a big gorilla wearing a red tie saw them and running alongside him is a monkey with smaller size wearing a red cap and a red colored shirt with a star print. They go to greet their visitor.

"Mario, it's been a while !" Said DK. "Glad you all can make it."

"It's good to see you again !" This time said Diddy. "The party is this way, we can't wait to introduce you all to the rest of the family."

As they walk the two Kong's are chatting with Mario and co. Starlow took the opportunity to introduce herself and how the Kong's reputation even able to reach the Star Sprites.

"Oh, so our fame reach that far huh? That's impressive !" Said Diddy excitedly. "Well nice to meet you Starlow, any friend of Mario and Luigi is a friend of ours."

Diddy start asking Starlow about what kind of adventures they got themselves into and Starlow answers on what happened whenever she's together with Mario and Luigi.

"Wow, a witch and her assistant from a foreign country pretending to be an ambassador to steal Peach's voice, you actually went inside Bowser's body, entering a dream world, and meeting paper alternate selves? Wow things never stay peaceful in the Mushroom Kingdom do they? And the last one sounds even bizarre." Said Diddy surprised after hearing those insane adventures.

"To be fair the dream world part is happening outside Mushroom Kingdom." Object Starlow.

"So recently the Kong Isle is under attack from a tribe from the north ?" Ask Peach.

"Yes, but we managed to beat them, reclaim our home, and thanks to that we got this awesome spoils of war, the snowmad horn owned by Lord Fredrik." Said DK proudly. "That's what they get for invading our home."

"In the past it's the kremlings has been our enemies but we haven't seen them around for years." Reminisce DK. "So how about at your end, does Bowser still plaguing the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes, he's very persistent and determined I give him that." Sighed Peach. "And no matter how many times he's defeated he always comes back, and whenever it's not Bowser invading it's always someone else try to takeover my kingdom."

"Guess it's not so different on our end, whenever the Kremlings Krew not the ones attacking us, other people do it like the Snowmad Tribe, it's like fates making sure the evil power vacuum never stays empty." Annoyed DK. "Okay let's just put aside the serious talk for now today's a festive day it's time to have fun and just let loose."

They finally made it to the party and the other Kongs start welcoming Mario and co. some of them are familiar faces and some of them are first time meeting, DK introduces Mario and co. to the rest of the family.

The first is a female ape with blonde ponytail wearing short pink top and pink hat, and then another female ape with dark brown fur and blonde double ponytails wearing sky blue sweatpants, colorful beanie hat, and white strapped top. Next is a male ape wearing sunglasses with polka dot bandana, white muscle shirt, black belt, and blue shorts.

"All right you guys remember Dixie, Tiny, and Funky right? We play baseball together that one time." Said DK remembering the past.

"Of-a-course we do, it's nice to see you all again." Said Mario.

After that Starlow started introducing herself to the three Kongs and they move on to the others. Next is a male ape wearing a red hat and blue vest with buttons sticking to it, the second one is a young toddler looking ape wearing blue pajama and green pacifier around his neck, third is a female ape with blonde hair wearing pink crop top and pink shorts with black belt and silver buckle, and lastly an orangutan with long arms and orange fur wearing blue overall and white shirt that seems to small for him.

"Okay you guys let me introduce you, this is Chunky, Kiddy, my girlfriend Candy, and Lanky." Said DK.

"It's-a-nice to meet you all, it's an honor to be able to meet the famous Kong family." Said Mario.

"Are you kidding ? This is also an honor, we got to meet the famous Mario Bros ourselves." Said Chunky Kong excitedly.

Mario and co. started to talk and mingle with the rest of the Kong family and Starlow once again introduce herself to the rest of the family.

"Wow an actual princess, what's it like to live in a castle? What do you do all day?" Lanky barraging Peach with questions.

"Well it has both ups and downs, I may be secured materially, but I also always have to put a good front for my subjects, and due to my positions I have a huge responsibility for my country and also a frequent target for kidnappings." Answered Peach. "I don't mean to be rude Lanky, but you look different than the rest of the Kong's."

"Oh that's because I came from the Manky Kong branch, and they are pretty much a black sheep to the entire Kong family, I'm the only one willing to mend our relationship with one another, I hope the rest of Manky Kong's decided to do the same." Answered Lanky.

"So Mario is it true that you went to outer space more than once?" Asked Funky.

"It's-a-true, Bowser is planning to take over the universe and kidnapping Peach again, of course I had to pit p stop to it." Answered Mario.

"So what about you Luigi is it true you once save Mario by yourself?" Asked Diddy.

"Yes-a-well there's one time Mario trapped in a painting and I have to rescue him in a house haunted by boos." Answered Luigi.

"Oh I remember boos are those ghost like creatures right, we have Kreepy Know as our ghostly enemy too." Reply Diddy.

As they continue talking a figure appeared from the direction of the jungle, it was another ape but he seems to be elderly looking, he's walking with a stick and have a long white beard. It was obvious to everyone that this is Cranky Kong himself, the current patriarch of the Kong family.

"Oh the birthday boy himself finally showed up, alright everyone let the party started !" Shout DK.

After that the party started, there was music, dancing, and food even mostly is bananas, like banana cake, banana juice, banana pie, etc. As Cranky enjoying himself he notice his old rival Mario and started to call out to him

"Ah, Mario long time no see, you haven't even aged a bit." Said Cranky

"Well I have been eating the life mushrooms a lot, maybe that's why." Said Mario

"Remember the old days, you used to chased me, I throw barrels to stop you from saving Pauline, speaking of which how is she these days?" Wondered Cranky.

"She's-a-doing great, now Pauline is working as a Mayor in New Donk City, I just met her not too long ago." Answered Mario.

"Ah is that so, she's doing great then, good for her, oh and Mario if you see her again, will you please tell her I'm sorry for all those kidnappings in the past." Said Cranky with a bit feelings of guilt.

"Okay, but knowing Pauline she must have forgiven you already." Assured Mario.

"She really is too nice for her own sake. Well at least she's doing fine come on let's eat, please Mario help yourself to anything, hope you like bananas." Said Cranky.

As the continue to enjoy the festivities a fish shaped submarine starting to emerge from the ocean and a large number of bipedal crocodiles coming out from it and started running to the direction of the party.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter, next will be the first fight scene, which I hope I can pull off**

**Okay the baseball thing is referring to Mario Super Slugger game where Tiny, Dixie, and Funky are playable characters, and how Diddy recognize a Boo for being playable characters as well**

**And there's also allusion to the Mario & Luigi RPG series as well.**

**When Peach ask why Lanky is different because Manky Kong's are a black sheep to the entire Kong family, they show up as enemies in the games.**


	4. Kongs vs Kremlings

**Kong Isle - Shores**

"KNOCK - KNOCK !" Shout someone.

Everyone at the party notice the sound and all of them were surprised to see who was shouting.

"Wait, what ?! Kremlings." Shout DK surprised.

What they saw is an army of bipedal crocodiles of different variety, and the ones standing in front of them is what looks like to be the ones leading the army of Kremlings. Hes a brown obese kremling wearing bucket on his head, standing next to him is a female Kremling with purple afro hair wearing blue jeans and purple top, and also there are two child age Kremlings accompanying them, one is a boy, and the other one is a girl. The boy wears short black top with a skull print in the middle, while the girl is wearing a black and pink striped dress with a skull print on the middle.

"Klump, Kalypso, Kip, and Kass? What, K Rool's not here?" Question DK.

"That's King K. Rool to you monkey !" Shout Klump. "And no he's not here, we are more than enough to take you all down !"

"Did you really think you've seen the last of us? If anything you should be afraid now that we're back." Taunt Kalypso.

"Yeah what they said !" Shout Kip and Kass in unison.

As the kremling second in commands finished talking a large blue kremling walk with red eye and an X mark in his stomach wearing chains on his wrists and yellow shorts with skull badge walk in to the front and start cracking his knuckles.

"Hmph, I can't wait to start pounding on the monkey's faces." Said Kludge.

"Well said Kludge, and this time we'll show the Kong's we mean business this time." Said Klump confidently.

Luigi starting to panic from the seemingly inevitable confrontation start speaking to Mario."Oh no we're dealing with Kremlings now, Mario let's just get out of here, they're different from the Koopa Troop I'm not sure we can win."

"No Luigi I will stay, we-a-have to help our friends in times like this." Said Mario.

"Hey is it just me or is the Kremlings seems confident they can beat us this time." Whisper Diddy

"I heard that Diddy, and no matter what kind of tricks they have of their sleeves, we the Kong family have always survived and prevail no matter how tough the circumstances, and also this time we have the Mario Bros on our side, no Kremlings able to stand a chance against the combined might of the Kong family and the Heroes of Mushroom Kingdom." Said Cranky.

Hearing Cranky's words the Kongs are inspired to fight, while the Kremlings muttered about the people from the Mushroom Kingdom.

_So that's the famous Mario huh,_ Kalypso thought to herself.

As both sides ready to tear each other apart, a sound is heard from the direction of the jungle.

"Ah we finally out from the jungle. This is the last time I ask you to guide us !"

Three figures come out from the jungle two of them is actually a Kremling, one is large and obese wearing a skull hat with horns, and the other one is slightly tall and slimmer and wearing a black leather jacket, the third one is not a Kremling but more like a weasel with orange fur wearing blue jumpsuit.

"Oh come on Snide we finally made it to the beach." Said K Lumsy

"Yeah, after we walk in circles for who knows how many !" Said Snide angrily.

"You know Snide we could have just walk together with the Kong's but no, you're insist that you're busy with work." Chide Krunch.

"Well excuse me for taking interest with the spirowarp, this thing will revolutionize transportation, those aliens from Planet Plantaen are more advanced than us." Talking back to Krunch.

As they done arguing, the three of them ended up staring at what looks like a fight between the Kongs and Kremlings.

"Hey look, it's Klump and Kalypso, hey guys we're you invited to the party too?" Said K Lumsy waving at the two Kremling commanders.

"No ! If anything they come to crash the party." Shout DK.

"Huh !? K Lumsy, Snide, Krunch. Perfect, not only we can take out the Kongs now we can also destroy these traitors once and for all." Said Klump.

"Traitors ? If anything why are you still serving that psycho of a king !" Yelled Snide.

"Oh that does it !" Angered Klump. "All right Snide, you'll be the first to die !"

Klump rushes to Snide side to attack him, but before he can land a hit K Lumsy quickly stood in front of Snide, and thanks to his fat belly Klump's punch only bounced back.

"Snide friend, I won't let Klump hurt Snide." Said K Lumsy

"All right, Snide take cover somewhere, and we will take care of this." Assured Krunch.

"Well said, now let's drive this Invaders off the island !" Encouraged DK.

DK lunges in towards Klump and punch him hard, sending him flying back. Seeing what happened, Kalypso rally the Kremlings to finally attack.

A battle ensues between the Kongs and the Kremlings, Klump order three Critters to surround DK, but DK manage to punch one of them, the other two manage to restrain him, and while DK trying to break free Klump uses this opportunity to attack DK, punching him hard.

Diddy seeing what happened to DK run to help him but he was stopped by the young Kremling boy Kip.

"Out of my way Kip, I don't have time for you." Shout Diddy.

"Oh yeah if you want to save DK, you have to go through me first or are you scared ?" Said Kip mockingly.

Diddy jump and roll under the table to grab his peanut popgun. "I knew i would be needing this."

Diddy uses his gun to shoot his peanut projectiles toward Kip, but Kip manage to use his claws to deflect the projectiles, Kip is getting closer and ready to slash Diddy with his claws, but Diddy manage to defend himself with his guns. This causes Kip to be flinched, and seeing the opportunity Diddy headbutt Kip, knocking him further, and now that the distract ion is out of the way Diddy proceed to rescue DK only to be stopped by the Kopter Kremlings flying in midair.

Dixie just finished taking down two Kritters and also trying to help her family however she is stopped by Kass.

"Going somewhere Dixie ? This time I will mess up that hair of yours !" Threathened Kass.

"What is it with your obsession with my hair !?" Creeped out Dixie. "Fine, if that's what you want Kass, I'll be happy to play with you for a while."

Kass charged in towards Dixie and attempt to slash Dixie with her claws, but Dixie jumped backwards to avoid Kass's attack, then Dixie used her hair to lift one of the chairs from the party and throw it towards Kass. She manage to dodge it, and then she run towards Dixie and attack her with a spin attack, hitting Dixie in the process, Kass tries to slash the downed Dixie but she managed to grab Kass's arm before she managed to slash Dixie. Dixie use her hair to grab Kass by the neck and throw her away, looking at a nearby chair, Dixie grab that chair with her hair and throw it away at Kass's direction which hit her and cause her to fall to the shallow ocean water not far from the beach and causing dizziness from the impact.

Funky just finished fighting with the Kritters but then Kludge is standing in front of him along with three blue Kremlings behind him.

"Well well if it isn't Kludge, so you're trying to settle the score?" Ask Funky.

"Oh you know it but this time you will go down before you can face me, Krushas attack !" Ordered Kludge.

As the three Krushas charge towards Funky. Tiny, Kiddie, Chunky, and Lanky come to the rescue.

"Leave them to us Funky, you deal with Kludge !" Said Tiny.

The four Kong's ready to fight but four Kopter Kremlings appeared behind them surrounding the four Kongs, while things seems bleak the Krunch and K Lumsy come to their aid, allowing the four Kongs to strike first. Kiddy use his rolling attack causing one Krushas to trip and fell, Manky use his long arm to grab the remaining two Krushas head and headbutt them towards one another, giving them dizziness. Tiny uses her hair to grab one of the Kopters legs and throw him to the other Kopters, crashing the two and break their flying machine, the last two Kopters try to attack Tiny but Chunky manage to punch one of them before they can harm Tiny, the punched Kopter falling to Krunch direction and Krunch uses his claw to slash the Kopter machine and hurt the Kopter himself in the process. The last Kopter getting scared and try to run away but Tiny manage to grab his leg with her hair and throw him to the ground. The Krusha that fell from Kiddy's rolling attack get back up and ready to attack but K Lumsy got in his way and belly bounce him, which send him flying a few distance.

With his underlings stopped by the four Kongs, Kludge is forced to fight Funky one on one. He throws the first punch but Funky manage to avoid it and counter attack Kludge, Funky start to punch him again but this time Kludge grab his arm and slash Funky's stomach with his claws giving claw marks on his shirt, still holding Funky's arm he punches Funky's face hard and knocking his sunglasses of him, this however ended up angering Funky. While Funky trying to get back up, Kludge is putting his hands together and ready to smash Funky, but before he could do that Since who's been hiding all this time wanted to help and throw a banana pie to Kludge's face, this gives Funky the opportunity to put on his sunglasses and uppercut Kludge and knock him down.

"Thanks Snide I owe you one." Thanked Funky.

As Mario is fighting a lot of kremlings that tries to attack him, Luigi is only running around scared, and ended up chased around by the kritter kremlings, however Kalypso ordered them to stop chasing Luigi.

"Forget the green one, take down Mario, he's trying to help DK !" Ordered Kalypso.

As Mario is rushing to help DK a Kritter manage to ambush him and attempting to slash Mario with his claws, however Luigi saw what happened and it only Spurs him into action.

"Get away from him !" Angered Luigi.

Luigi fires an electric blast from his hands. electrocuting the Kritters ambushing Mario, Luigi also didn't stop there, he did the same to the other Kritters that are chasing Mario, giving, the support he need to help DK.

"Thanks-a-Luigi, I knew you would never let-a-me down." Thanked Mario.

With that Luigi is joining the fight to show that he's not the coward the rumors made him to be.

DK is having a hard time as a wave of Kritters getting in the way in his fight with Klump, as Klump readies another attack with his exploding oranges, Candy Kong appears and start to flirt and blowing kisses towards Klump, causing him to be distracted, but that's the opening Mario needs, he threw a fireball at the orange Klump hold in his hand and it blew up in his face, hurting himself in the process. But this is not enough to bring him down, he got back up and order his underlings to attack Candy.

"You Kritters attack Candy Kong she's no threat to us and some of you attack Cranky Kong !" Ordered Klump.

The Kritters try to attack Candy but unbeknownst to them Candy can protect herself fairly well, she punch a kritter, grab his legs and spin him around to attack the enemies from any direction.

"I may not always involved in adventures like the rest of my family but I'm far from helpless so don't you dare underestimate me Klump." Threathened Candy.

Kritter Kremlings tries to attack Cranky Kong believing him to be to old to fight but they're also proven wrong when Cranky manage to avoid their claws and bites and hit them with his cane. A group of Kritters try togang up on him but Cranky uses his cane to bounce upward hereby manage to avoid the Kritters capture, and then he hit them hard with his cane causing them to be send flying a short distance.

"Hmph, is that all you got, back in my days I went through so much than this, the younger generation sure is getting soft, now listen Klump, I may be getting old but I'm not ready to be outdone by the young and don't you forget that. Boast Cranky.

Kalypso stands in front of Peach tries to confront her. "So you're Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom, looks like this is gonna be easy for me." Said Kalypso confidently.

"You know who I am ?" Asked Peach.

"Of course you're the famous damsel in distress who needs to be rescued all the time, I know I can beat you with my eyes closed." Boast Kalypso.

Hearing this words Peach is having silent anger and ready to fight Kalypso.

"Hmph still try to fight huh? I'll admit you got guys but I won't lose to a damsel in distress like you, come on Kleever !" Kalypso call out Kleever.

Kalypso unsheath a sword that have a skull face on the handle, and try to swing it against Peach, but Peach manage to block the attack with her parasol. Kalypso taunted Peach about using a parsol against a sword. But no matter how many times Kalypso attacking Peach she successfully blocked Kalypso attacks with her parasol. Starting to get annoyed Kalypso decided to thrust Kleever aiming to stab Peach, but before that could happen Peach open her parasol and bounce Kalypso's attack.

"What is that parasol made of !?" Ask Kalypso in disbelief.

Peach tries to attack Kalypso with her parasol but she blocked the attack with Kleever, and rhen Kalypso perform a roundhouse kick against Peach causing her to fall to the ground and drop her parasol therefore disarming her. Kalypso waste no time trying to deliver the finishing blow only to be stopped by Starlow shooting star beams toward Kalypso. But she react just in time to use Kleever to shield her from the attack, of course the skull sword isn't happy about this and tells Kalypso to stop using him as a shield. Kalypso prepares to attack Starlow only for Peach to use her magic by creating heart shaped projections to obstruct Kalypso's and Kleever's view. Starlow thanks Peach and come up with an idea, she summon a small tornado toward a nearby coconut tree causing the coconuts to fall from the tree.

"Princess, use those coconuts I dropped !" Shout Starlow.

Peach know what Starlow meant and run towards the coconuts and ready to kick them, Peach is using her Empress Peach strike against Kalypso, as her vision clears Kalypso saw an image of wings and Halo behind Peach as she unleashed her special move, Peach kick the coconut with full power toward Kalypso, they coconut hit her and send her flying to the submarine, but lucky for Kalypso her large afro hair help soften the blow from the impact, but she's also unable to continue fighting.

Klump witnessing many of the Kremlings have been defeated decided that it's time to use the last resort.

"Guess it's time, bring out the ammo !" Ordered Klump. "Don't think you won just yet, this is still far from over !"

The Kopter Kremlings start dropping some kind of boxes with Bowser's face printed on it, and there are four of those boxes, and the Kritters bringing five two way cannons and three giant cannons. This weapons might be unfamiliar to the Kongs but not for Mario and co.

"Wait are those the baddie box, bill blaster, and banzai bill cannon ?" Question Mario. "Klump, those are the Koopa Troop weapon, how did the Kremlings get their hands on it !?"

"Like we're gonna tell you anything, everyone activate the weapons !" Command Klump.

The cannons shooting a torpedo shaped projectiles with faces on it Mario tells the Kongs that the bullet bills can chase their targets and banzai bills always fly straight, and the only way to defeat it is by jumping and stomping on them, to Diddy who are more nimble and agile and Dixie and Tiny who can fly with her hair doing this is easy for them but while they're distracted with the bullet bills they didn't notice the opened baddie box which rather than spawn the usual Bowser's minions it spawns Gnawties, Armies, Klaptraps, and Zingers. After jumping on a few bullet and banzai bills Mario, Peach, Starlow, and Luigi help the Kongs by attacking those creatures with fires, electricity, winds and heart projections, giving the Kongs a time to do a counter attack, Mario and co. along with Dixie, Diddy, and Tiny focused on defeating the bullet bills and banzai bills, while the Kongs focused on the creatures spawned by the baddie box, but no matter how many they're defeated the spawning is endless, preventing Mario and the Kongs from destroying the source and soon the heroes are about to be overwhelmed by the endless spawning.

"We can't go on like this, there's no end to them." Said Luigi.

"Hahaha, yes keep on coming overwhelmed those goody two shoes, don't give them a minute to evencatch their breath." Laugh Klump.

"I have an idea." Said Tiny. "Candy where do you keep our instruments?"

"It's at the storage, are you gonna use the musical attack?" Ask Candy.

"Yes, that's the only way to end this quick." Answered Tiny.

Tiny use her Monkeyport ability to teleport to the storage room to grab the musical instruments and soon returns with five of them. "We're gonna play at the same time."

"Wait, Tiny the musical attack is highly destructive just one of you can devastate your surroundings, what will happen if five of you playing on the same time." Ask Candy worried.

"Well let's find out." Dare Tiny.

Tiny throw the bongos to DK, a guitar to Diddy, trombone to Lanky, and triangle to Chunky. Before they play Tiny tells everyone to take cover but seeing most of the place is already destroyed they don't know where to hide, but then Peach grabs her parasol, open it and crouch and tells everyone to hide behind her, everyone that doesn't play the instruments running to hide behind peach and ended up forming a line while crouching. After that the Kongs start performing Bongo Blast, Guitar Gazzump, Saxophone Slam, Trombone Tremor, and Triangle Trample at the same time creating massive sound explosion that destroy and blown everything out of the way, destroying the baddie boxes, and the cannons while sending Klump, and the creatures spawning from the boxes flying away. While everyone that hide behind Peach parasol are completely unharmed except for a few ringing on the ears.

"Seriously Peach what is that parasol made of ?" Ask Candy.

While it seems the Kongs are victorious, a fireworks like explosion can be heard from Crocodile Isle.

"That's the signal, everyone return to the Knautilus !" Order Kalypso.

The Kremlings started to get up and retreating, with Kip, Kass, and Kludge swearing revenge on the Kongs for their defeat. They finally left the island but is not yet over, the Kongs saw a cannon preparing to blast them.

"Hahaha you all fell for my plans you filthy Kongs, this time I will end you once and for all." Said King K Rool excitedly.

"Wait is that the Blast o Matic ?" Question DK. "So does that mean this fight is nothing but a diversion to buy some time to charge the weapon !"

"It looks like it but what are we going to do? That thing is ready to fire at anytime." said Chunky. "There's no way we can go to Crocodile Isle now to stop it in time."

"There's got to be a way to stop it." Said Dixie.

"There is a way to stop it." Said Peach. "Starlow let's combine our powers again like that time Bowser interrupting our Blorb incident conference."

Starlow agreed and focusing her powers with Peach and aim it at the cannon, suddenly the Blast o Matic starts losing power.

"Hey what happened !? Why is the Blast o Matic is powering down ?" Panicked K Rool.

"Luigi let's use our combiantion attack the Fire Bros." Said Mario.

Luigi agreed and start executing the Fire Bros move, Mario throws many little fireballs upwards until they combined into one huge fireball, and when it starts to fell down Luigi hit it with his hammer at full strength, launching the fireball to the Hideout Helm. King K Rool saw a huge fireball heading his way, his bodyguards a huge orange Kremling and a large dark grey Kremling carrying a huge club protected him from the ensuing explosion.

"Your majesty watch out !" Shout Kerozene and Kudgel.

Kerozene and Kudgel the orange and dark grey Kremlings respectively manage to shield K Rool from the explosion but because of their large size the impact only gives them minor injuries, and sadly the reaction they receive from their king isn't exactly what they hoped for.

"Nooo, my beautiful Blast o Matic is destroyed." Lamented King K Rool ignoring Kerozene and Kudgel who just protected him. "This isn't over you Kongs, I will have my revenge !"

"Whew that finally dealt with, to think K Rool is using my birthday as the day he wipe us all." Complained Cranky.

"What I'm also concerned is how did the Kremling Krew got their hands on the Koopa Troop weapons, is Bowser working with K Rool ?" Questions Peach. "They had such a bad chemistry during the baseball game though."

"We-a-will get to the bottom of this Peach, when we get back, we'll have a word with Bowser." Replied Mario.

"I never seen those creatures that appeared from the baddie box, are they Bowser's new minions?" Asked Starlow.

"No, those creatures are from Crocodile Isle and they're an allies to the Kremlings which makes us their enemies too." Explain Dixie.

"Sorry things turned out this way, today was supposed to be for you to have fun and enjoy yourself but we ended up dragging you to our feud." Said DK apologetically.

"That's all right DK, it's not the first time stuff like this happened to us." Assured Mario.

"Now that we know their back and possibly have Bowser's backing maybe we should carry our weapons just in case." Said Lanky.

"Obviously, once we're done with the cleanup here, we need to grab our weapons to fight in case they launch another attack." Replied Funky.

"So uh you two are Kremlings on the Kong's side?" Ask Mario.

"Oh you're the famous Mario allow me to introduce myself, I am Krunch, this is K Lumsy, and this is Snide, we used to be with the Kremling Krew but now we're an ally with the Kongs, I once sent by King K Rool to spy on Diddy because he thought the Kongs are planning an anti Kremling plot, but when I found out that it's not true and I befriended Diddy, King K Rool threathened to punish me for befriending a Kong." Explained Krunch.

"I got imprisoned for not having any hatred towards the Kongs." Said K Lumsy.

"I used to be a chief technician for King K Rool but his paranoia caused him to fire me, but I seriously try to mend my ways so please don't judge me." Explained Snide.

"Not all Kremlings are evil but the majority does have strong loyalty towards King K Rool, which is why there aren't many defectors like us despite his tyrannical rule." Said Krunch.

As they continued talking a beeping sound can be heard from the Toad Express, everyone start walking towards the plane and try to find out about the transmission and the voice that comes out is Toadsworth voice. _Princess Peach, Bowser is attacking the Mushroom Kingdom again, it's dangerous here please stay where you are._

* * *

**Finally it's done this chapter take longer than I thought, so there is a fight scene in this chapter, hopefully it doesn't dragged on too long. And if you wonder the kongs aren't using their weapons because they didn't think they would be for a heads up I'm planning to end this arc in the next two chapters and if you're a fan I'm sure you can find out about the references I made in this chapter. Also because this is not a game I intend to make characters abilities to be having more practical use rather than just battle only use, hopefully you'll enjoy this fic.**


	5. Bowser Side Story

**Bowser's Castle - Throne Room**

_A few days earlier_

There's a castle can be seen from a distance, located in a volcano, unlike the Mushroom Kingdom, there are barely any vegetation at all, and the environment is quite dreary, below this castle is a huge pool of lava, this location is called The Koopa Kingdom, a neighbouring, but hostile country located next to Mushroom Kingdom, inside the castle a growling sound can be heard, it came from what looks like a large turtle monster with green spiky shell, yellow stomach, with red hair and horns on his head, walking back and forth in front of his throne, standing in front of him is another turtle like creature wearing round spectacles, blue robe and wizard's hat trying to console the turtle monster.

"Lord Bowser, please calm down already." Plead Kamek.

"How can I just calm down ! That blasted Mario getting in my way again and Peach just reject me." Dejected Bowser.

"Well you did just cause an international incident with your latest scheme." Murmur Kamek.

"Did you say something Kamek !?" Growled Bowser.

"Nope, nothing sir." Answered Kamek.

"No matter what I do, or how many times I succeed, Mario is always there to ruin everything, for once I would like where I have a long lasting victory rather than just a short lived ones." Demand Bowser.

As they continue with with their conversations the door to the throne room is open and someone else is entered the room, it's another magikoopa with Kamek size but it's a female magikoopa and rather than wearing blue she's wearing dark purple robe and hat, round spectacles, bullet nail polish and green lipstick. But Kamek isn't happy with her around.

"Oh great here comes the oversized hag, not your usual size today ?" Taunt Kamek.

Kamella annoyed by that remark but decided to ignore Kamek and proceed to speak to Bowser.

"Kamella, how's the troops condition ?" Enquire Bowser.

"They're all well rested sire, at least they can start working tomorrow." Answered Kamella.

"Excellent, I'm itching for a payback with Mario." Said Bowser excitedly.

"If I may, sire ? I think it's best for you not to discussed strategy with someone who has a track record of being beaten by a mere animal ohohoho." Laugh Kamella.

"Shut it Kamella ! That Yoshi is not just some mere animal, he's more formidable than you think." Answered Kamek angrily and embarrassed.

"Oh sure whatever you want to tell yourself to feel better." Replied Kamella sarcastically. "Honestly, defeated by a non sentient creature how humiliating."

As the two Magikoopas kept on bickering Bowser started to yell and tells the two to shut up. The two of them started to fall in line and apologize for their behaviour.

"We're sorry your majesty." Said Kamek and Kamella apologetically.

"Nice going Kamella now you make Lord Bowser yells at me too." Whispered Kamek.

"Now how is it that Mario always defeat me ?" Questions Bowser.

"Well he does use a lot of power ups inside the ? Blocks scattered around Mushroom Kingdom." Answered Kamek.

"And he does have allies who backs him up wherever he goes like his brother or the princess herself sending messages from a distance." Followed by Kamella. "Maybe that's it, maybe you should have allies like that Lord Bowser, rather than just ordering them to guard locations."

"Are you mad, you hag ! Who are we gonna ask for help !? You know Lord Bowser doesn't have great record at cooperating with other villains you know, remember Cackletta, Fawful, Princess Shroob, Antasma, and Smithy. Ooh especially Smithy he manage to make our Lord Bowser to join forces with Mario, and that makes him the most despicable of them all, but you wouldn't know cause you weren't there when all of this happened." Berate Kamek.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any brilliant idea you Yoshi punching bag." Talk back Kamella.

"Enough ! Kamella you have a point in what you're saying, I realize that my minions consisted of many different species, but I tend to overlook those parts. All right i know what to do, Kamek your job is to seize all power ups in the Mushroom Kingdom, Kamella you make contact with some old friends of mine, it's time to go all out." Commanded Bowser.

Soon after a creature dressed in a black ninja like garb with two red buttons on both left and right side enter the throne room and whispers to Kamek's ear, once that done the creature vanished.

"Is that your ninji spy Kamek ?" Question Bowser. "So what info did he got?"

"Umm yes, it seems Princess Peach is planning to go to Kong Isle next weekend, as she receives an invitation to Cranky Kong's birthday party alongside Mario." Answered Kamek.

"I see, then that means the Mushroom Kingdom will be unguarded, I will rally the troops and we will begin our assault next weekend." Plotted Bowser.

"But sire even if we do attack the Mushroom Kingdom won't someone there will try to contact Mario ? Won't he just come back quickly and fight us as usual ?" Asked Kamek.

"True, we need to at least buy some time in order to succeed." Agreed Bowser. "Then here's what we gonna do. Kamek, Kamella use your magic to let me speak to the leader of Kremlings King K Rool." Ordered Bowser.

As Kamek and Kamella wave their wands a vision of of Crocodile Isle appeared in Bowser's throne room and it keep zooming in until it shows King K Rool. Of course this spell is used for communication and King K Rool can speak to Bowser too.

The Kremling King notice the vision of Bowser and start speaking.

"Hah !? What is this ? Is that you Bowser ?" Asked King K Rool. "What do you want with me !?"

"Yes it's me, and I'm here to warn you that my sworn enemy Mario will be at Kong Isle to celebrate Cranky's birthday." Warned Bowser.

"I couldn't care less about your enemy, but I'm aware about what happened next weekend, my engineers are working on finishing my powerful cannon the Blast o Matic, even if you want me to destroy your enemy I don't have the time and manpower to do so, not to mention we still have problems with the long charging time." Answered K Rool.

"Then how about this, I will supply the Kremling Krew with the Koopa Troop weapons, you can use those to destroy our enemies and giving you enough chance to buy some time until your cannon charging is complete." Suggest Bowser.

"Oh really, now you have my attention, but what's in it for you ?" Asked K Rool.

"The defeat of Mario is all I need." Answered Bowser.

"All right, it's a deal." Replied K Rool.

"Kamek teleport the weapons to Crocodile Isle." Ordered Bowser.

After gathering the needed weapons Kamek use his magic to teleport the weapon supply to Crocodile Isle along with the instructions of how to use said weapons. And the communication between Bowser and K Rool is over.

* * *

**Crocodile Isle - K Rool's Keep**

"Ooh the weapons is finally arrived, hmm not bad, Bowser sure got some taste in weapons, for next weekend operations I'll be only needing this and this, I can't wait for next weekend." Said K Rool excitedly. "Kudgel bring Klump and Kalypso here, we're going to start the preparation mwahahaha."

* * *

**Bowser's Castle - Throne Room**

"There, with that Mario will be occupied with the Kremlings while we enact our plan." Said Bowser.

"Is that really wise sire ? You know Princess Peach will be there too right." Asked Kamek.

"Of course I do, but I know Peach isn't as helpless as she made everyone believe, she will survive, and she will be back, and once she do we will wait for her in her castle." Believed Bowser.

"But what about the attack ? You might make yourself the enemy of the Kongs too you know." Asked Kamella."

"Hmph for a great man like myself it's natural that I have lots of enemies." Answered Bowser.

"Now let us begin our next move, there is something in Peach's castle that I'm after and we will find it before Mario is back." Said Bowser.

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom - Peach Castle**

_Present day_

"Ah it's so peaceful right now, maybe I'm being paranoid about Peach." Said Toadsworth.

While strolling the castle a Toad working in the palace is running towards Toadsworth and bearing some bad news.

"Toadsworth we're in trouble, it's Bowser he's back !" Said the Toad.

"What !" Shocked Toadsworth.

Toadsworth run towards the castle balcony and looked at the armada of airship flying close to Peach's Castle.

"Quick, evacuate everyone !" Ordered Toadsworth.

"But what about you ?" Said the Toad staff.

"I'll be fine, the citizens safety comes first, oh and deliver these letters to the Lakitu Info Center, now hurry !" Ordered Toadsworth.

"Yes sir, right away." Agreed the Toad.

_What does he want now, Princess Peach isn't here._ Thought Toadsworth. "No matter, I need to do at least something."

Toadsworth tries to transmit a message to the Toad Express to warn Peach about Bowser's assault so that she won't come back for the time being. "Please reach her." Hoped Toadsworth.

As Toadsworth finished with that the Koopa Troop begin to descent and quickly occupied both Toad Town and Peach Castle, successfully conquered it.

"This is the easiest conquest yet, now everyone begin searching !" Ordered Bowser.

As the Koopa Troop begin searching the castle Toadsworth went hiding for a while knowing he's unable to defeat the Koopa Troop by himself, but he tries to keep a close distance to Bowser in order to figure out his objective, he found out that Bowser is looking for something in the castle but Toadsworth had no idea what he's after.

"Lord Bowser, we found it, is this what you're looking for ?" Said one of his minion, a goomba with wings.

"Ah yes this is it, great work !" Praised Bowser.

As Toadsworth overheard at what Bowser said he come out from his hiding place and tries to sneak a peek at the door, and what he saw in Bowser's hand really shocks him.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, I'm planning to make a side story chapter focusing on the villains to explain what they do while the heroes have their adventures but I don't want it too much spoiler.**

**What Kamek meant in the beginning of this chapter is a reference to Mario Odyssey. And also for any of you who played Mario Galaxy Kamella is a giant magikoopa fought as a boss, but for this fic Kamella real size is the same as Kamek, she's a giant because she cast a magic on herself, not because that's her real size.**

**And since Kamek and Kamella never appeared at the same time I decided to make them having strong rivalry towards each other, and because they're both a high ranking minions in Bowser's army.**

**Feel Free to leave a review, I know I'm still new at this.**


	6. Mario's Defeat

**Kong Isle - Shores**

_Inside the Toad Express_

"Wait ! Did I just-a-hear that right ? Bowser is attacking the castle as we speak !?" Said Mario. "If that's true then we need to go back quickly !"

"Mario hold on, if Bowser already attacking the castle won't that-a-mean we have to fight an entire army of Koopa Troop to reach Bowser." Asked Luigi.

"Yes Luigi, but what's the problem, we already done it before right." Answered Mario.

Unable to object, Luigi forced to relent and reluctantly agreed to help liberate Peach's castle llike they always do. But it seems this time they won't be doing it alone.

"We'll come with you !" Suggest DK.

"Really ? I mean we're grateful for that but this is our problem, you don't need to get involved with our usual feud with Bowser." Said Peach.

"No I insist, we already dragged you with our feud with the Kremlings, the least we could do to repay you is to help you liberate your castle to fight Bowser." Insist DK.

"All right, DK we gladly accept your offer." Answered Peach.

"Well if DK is going then so am I." Said Diddy.

"Thanks you guys, Bowser's really gonna have-a-lot to answer for this." Said Mario.

"Sorry everyone but the rest of us are going to stay on the island, the Kremlings may retreated for now, but they may be back, Diddy if you're going I suggest you grab your jetbarrels and your weapons before you leave, and DK you should bring those bongos with you, you may need it." Suggest Cranky.

"Well I'm still studying the spirowarp, once you're done just contact us and I'll warp you home, I'm still trying to figure out how to make more of this and it's limits and potentials." Said Snide.

"Let me help you with that." Offered Funky.

"Thanks Funky, maybe with your help we can figure out the mechanism behind it." Accept Snide.

"Take care of yourself all right DK, I'll miss you." Said Candy. "Go and do what you always do best, be a hero."

"Of course, I'll miss you too Candy and don't worry, I will be back." Assured DK.

Diddy came back with his weapons and ready to leave but first he needs to say goodbye to Dixie first.

"All right Diddy, take care okay, make Bowser regret he ever make an enemy out of us." Said Dixie.

"Of course, you can count on me !" Answered Diddy in agreement.

"Well Mario it's been good seeing you again, I hope the next time we meet we can just enjoy ourselves without having our enemies ruin everything for us. Said Cranky. "it's time for you to get going, take care old friend."

"Of course, you too and don't let those Kremlings forgot who not to mess with." Replied Mario.

Finally Mario and co. along with DK and Diddy part ways from the rest of the Kong family to head back to the Mushroom Kingdom in order to stop Bowser, they wave their hands to each other and the Toad Express finally fly further until it's out of the Kong's sight.

* * *

**Toad Town**

After a long hour flight Mario and co. finally made it back to the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toad Express landed on the outskirts of Toad Town, once they got out they march straight to Toad Town brace themselves for a battle but to their surprise the town is completely deserted.

"Why is the town so empty ? Shouldn't it be crawling with Bowser's minions right about now ?" Ask Luigi.

"Maybe they're waiting to ambush us from inside of these houses." Answered DK "

"Then let's try to find out first." Said Mario."

After searching the town there really isn't anyone no Toads or even a goomba is anywhere to be seen.

"This doesn't make sense, the Toads are obviously taking shelter in the nearby towns but, we don't even see one goomba, what is going on ?" Wondered Peach.

"Maybe we can find the answer in the castle." Suggest Mario. "Everyone let's go."

Mario lead everyone to Peach's castle, it's a beautiful white stone marbled castle with red colored roof and towers on four sides of the castle."

"Wow this castle is huge and amazing, it must have take a lot work to make it stay in such a pristine condition." Said Bowser.

"Something like that." Answered Peach reluctantly. "Thanks to Bowser's relentless attack on the Mushroom Kingdom my castle have to undergoes all kinds of renovation, what you see now is the castle current appearance, my castle has changed it's appearance for so many times now even I don't remember what it's used to look like, the same goes for Toad Town."

"I see, I guess being a royalty also has it's downside too huh." Said DK sweat dropped at hearing Peach's answer.

Mario and co. already crossed the moat and arrived at the castle gate, and when they try to opened it, the gate isn't locked, which confuses them.

"The gate is unlocked, is this Bowser's way of telling us to just come to him ?" Angered Mario. "Knowing him he must be at Peach's throne room. Let's start there."

* * *

**Peach Castle - Throne Room**

And so Mario and co. run towards the throne room, they found the door that leads to the throne room and once they opened it they run towards the throne but before they could go far they find that they cannot move. A magic circle appeared on the floor seemingly the cause of their immobilization except Starlow wasn't affected because she's flying.

"What is-a-this I can't move, is this a trap ?" Asked Mario.

"Don't worry Mario I will neutralize this spell." Said Starlow.

Starlow tries to use her power to neutralize the magic circle but it doesn't work as the magic is too powerful.

"Aaah, I can't it's too strong, this got to be Kamek's magic, but how is it so powerful." Starlow asked with confusion.

"My magic is always been powerful, it's just that this time it's a combined effort of four powerful Magikoopas."

The voice come from above and as Mario and co. look above, they saw someone very familiar to them, they saw Kamek and Kamella flying and slowly descending.

"Kamek and Kamella, I should've known you have anything to do with this, and you Kamella, this is a rare sight." Said Peach. "But hold on you said the four of you, where's the other two ?"

"Oh I did say that now did I, now why don't you show yourself, afterall one of us are already acquainted." Replied Kamek.

After Kamek said that the two other Magikoopas reveal themselves but the revelation shocks Mario and co. as it someone they never expect to return, one of them is a Magikoopa completely identical to Kamek except his completely flat like a paper, and the other one is an old female Magikoopa wearing purple hat and robe like Kamella except she wore pointy glasses and having grey hair.

"You ! It can't-a-be." Surprised Mario.

"That's right I Paper Kamek have returned." Said Paper Kamek.

"Oh so this is the Mario of this world huh, since this is our first time meeting allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kammy Koopa, and I have served Lord Bowser for a very long time, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, not that we will be acquainted for long though." Introduced Kammy.

"Mario what happened ? Why are those Magikoopas flat ?" Asked DK.

"Before, we found a strange book in the castle storage and when-a-we opened it, that book turns out to be a gateway to a parallel world, called the paper world, we met our alternate paper counterpart during that moment, we managed to return the paper residents back to the book, but now since they're out here, someone must have opened it, and that someone is Bowser am I right." Ask Mario.

"Hahaha, that is right Mario, I'm the reason the paper Koopa Troop is back in this world."

The loud prideful sound comes from the direction of Peach's throne and Bowser is sitting on it.

"But that is not important now, what's important is today's the day I finally defeat you." Boast Bowser.

"You've been saying that-a-lot and I still beat you, what makes you think this-a-time will be different." Asked Mario confidently.

"Because I'm also here !"

A figure jumping out from behind Peach's throne, this figure is identical to Bowser and completely flat. Of course that's none other than Paper Bowser.

"We decided to cooperate this time and we will make sure to succeeded in our goal." Declared Paper Bowser.

"You won't get away with this Bowser, Paper Mario will stop you at least." Angered Peach

"That's where you wrong my lovely Peach, we manage to defeat Paper Mario and lock him inside this book, he can't come out to save you now, not even he stand a chance against the combined might of two Koopa Troops." Answered Bowser.

"We sealed that book with our combined magic, there's nothing powerful enough to break the spell." Explained Kamek.

"Bowser is that book is truly what you're afterM ? Mario explained that the Kremlings somehow got their hands on your weapon. Explain that !" Demand DK.

"Ah yes you're the famous Donkey Kong, even the Koopa Kingdom have heard of your reputation, it's true I'm the one who supply the Kremlings with the Koopa Troop weapons, and no the book isn't the only thing I'm after." Answered Bowser.

"Of course I know you'll survived Mario, if you can be victorious against me, then there's no doubt King K Rool is easy to defeat." Said Bowser.

"Other me here ask me if there's any wish granting device in my world, and yes we do have it, and here it is the star rod, sadly it can't be used to kill someone." Explained Paper Bowser. "The Star Spirits really guard it well this time than the last time I stole it, but we have the element of surprise on our side this time."

"Paper me explains everything about the last time he stole the star rod, but not even the Star Spirits expect to be attacked by two Bowsers. I'm supplying my weapons to the Kremlings was to buy time for me to obtain a wish granting device from the paper world and let me just say it's a resounding success." Explained Bowser.

"But I'm not done yet, minions bring her here !" Ordered Paper Bowser. "She's someone you all know very well."

Paper Bowser's minion brought a girl identical to Peach but just like the other paper residents she's completely flat, Paper Peach is bound and gagged by Bowser's minions.

"That's Paper Peach, she's already captured." Said Starlow.

"That's not all Mario, look who else I invite to the party. Everyone come on out." Ordered Bowser.

At Bowser's command numerous figures come out from the shadows hiding, while most of them are Bowser's usual minions, a larger and seemingly more powerful versions of them also there, some of them are someone Mario haven't seen in ages.

"King Bob-omb, King Boo, Prince Bully, Goomboss, Reznor, Boom-Boom, Pom-Pom, Whomp King, Big Bully, Chill Bully, Chief Chilly, King Goomba, Baron Brrr, King Kaliente, General Guy, Tarantox, Major Burrows, Lakithunder, Giga Lakitu, King Goomba, Topmaniac, Petey Piranha, Dino Piranha, Mummipokey, Bugaboom, and more, Bowser you bring all of them here !?" Surprised Mario.

"Hey don't forget us !"

That voice comes from a child aged Koopa wearing a white bandana with a sharp teeth print, and standing alongside him are seven child aged Koopas with distinct appearances, one of them wears sunglasses, one is a female Koopa wearing lipstick and pink bow, one of them have dark blue hair, the other one have white face with star marking on one of his eye, another one have colorful hair, another one laugh a lot, and the last one have light blue hair.

"Get ready Mario, this time dad is going to finally beat you." Said Bowser Jr. "Me and the Koopalings will enjoy this moment."

"All right time for talking is over, now come out my minions, this is the moment we got rid the Mario of this world permanently !" Rallied Paper Bowser.

"This time Paper Bowser's minions coming out from hiding including Paper Koopalings and Paper Jr, and while many of them already have a real world counterpart there's also creatures exclusive to the paper world like Huff n Puff. And then Paper Bowser start waving the star rod and started to make his wish, Starlow tries to stop him but Kamek blast her with his magic causing her to fall to the ground. Paper Bowser wished for Mario, Luigi and with Bowser's suggestion decided to include DK, and Diddy as well to be banished to another world and they cannot be wished back to this world. Suddenly a dimensional portal appeared near Mario, Luigi, DK, and Diddy and sucked them in, and once that done the portal disappeared, leaving Peach alone.

"Mario NOOOOO !" Screamed Peach.

The Koopa Troop rejoiced at their victory, and because of the possibility that Mario might never come back, but Paper Bowser claimed that it's not yet over.

"And now it's time for us to get rid of our hated enemy Paper Mario once and for all." Declared Paper Bowser.

"Jr join me, now we will destroy this book, I see how you get along well with your paper self, and with this book destroyed you don't have to worry of being separated anymore." Told Bowser.

Bowser dropped the book on the floor and now that both Bowser's and Jr's ready their fire breath to burns the book once and for all, they spew their fire breath towards the book on the floor, but before any of their fires touch the book something seemingly grab the book and pull it to the direction of the path leading to the castle corridor.

"Huh ? I saw that ! who took the book from us !?" Yelled Bowser.

The figure marched to the throne room it's a green dinosaur dragon like creature wearing red shoes and hold the book on his mouth, with Toadsworth riding on it."

"You, Yoshi !" Angered Kamek.

"Princess sorry we're late but we're here to safe you now." Said Toadsworth.

Yoshi run towards Peach's side but Peach tells them to stop.

"Don't come near here if you step on this magic circle you won't be able to move, please save yourself I'll be fine !" Cried Peach.

"Wait where's Mario ?" Asked Toadsworth.

"Mario's gone." Answered Peach. "Paper Bowser wished him to be banished to another world."

"What !?" Shocked Toadsworth.

As Yoshi stops, he found himself surrounded by both Bowser's and Paper Bowser's minions preventing an escape, even on the air surrounded by the flying minions.

"There's nowhere to run, now I can pay you back from all those time you beat me." Said Kamek.

When all hope seems lost a mushroom shaped window appeared in the corner of the throne room and once it opened a man coming out from it, he looks like a scientist wearing round glasses carrying what it looks like a water tank backpack with two handles and four nozzles and alongside him is a yellow umbrella and a suitcase with legs with a face on it.

"Stuffwell Copy Flower !" Ordered the scientist.

"Yes professor E Gadd." Obeyed Stuffwell.

As the professor use the item he's making a large number copy of himself and the umbrella.

"All right Perry, we can't let the bad guys win." Declared E Gadd.

"Of course Professor I will fight and we will help our friends." Said Perry.

E Gadd use his fludd machine to shoot both Bowser's minions with heavy pressurized water while Perry use his chargebrella attack to shoot beams to attack both Bowser's minions giving Yoshi an opportunity to escape. But because of the magic circle and the fact that Yoshi holding the book with his mouth he can't use his tongue to grab Peach, but they manage to rescue the unconscious Starlow.

"Princess we'll be back for you just hold on." Lament Toadsworth.

Pom-Pom tries to intercept them, she withdraw to her shell and hover at Yoshi's direction and proceed to smash them but Toadsworth manage to summon a ? Block above them to block Pom-Poms attack.

Stuffwell opens himself and use another magic window to escape, Toadsworth, Yoshi carrying Starlow enter the window, and Perry, E Gadd, and Stuffwell follow soon after, once they're gone the copy E Gadd, and Perry disappeared. Leaving both Koopa Troop with bittersweet victory.

"Dad they're gone with the book." Said Jr disappointed.

"They're no threat to us and besides the book is locked with a powerful magic, it's impossible to open now, we'll get them next time." Assured Bowser.

"Now let's begin the wedding preparations, paper me, I know this great wedding planning agency that provide excellent service." Explained Bowser.

After that the four Magikoopas removed the magic circle and locked both Peach and Paper Peach in her room, Bowser contacted The Broodals again to plan his wedding, desperate for a client, The Broodals accept the job and begin the wedding planning feeling relieved they didn't have to help causing an international incident like last time.

_Tomorrow : Wedding Day_

The day has finally come for the double wedding between Bowser and Peach and Paper Bowser and Paper Peach. Both Bowser's dressed for the occasion, wearing white tuxedo, and hat, he still can't believe that this time Mario won't be here to ruin everything, and both Jrs excited at the prospect of having new moms, The Broodals are excited by the success of their work and should this went well they will be back on business after their huge failure the last time. The wedding guests are all bother Bowser's minions and families congratulating his victory. And then both Peaches finally show up and escorted to the altar. Kamek acted as a priest and started the wedding formalities and finally asking the final questions.

"And now Lord Bowser and Paper Bowser will you take both Peaches to be your lawfully wedded wife ?" Asked Kamek.

"Yes we do !" Answered both of them in unison.

"And you Princess Peach and Paper Peach, do you accept both Bowser's to be your husband ?"

Before they can answer suddenly there's a tremor shaking the palace and then what follows that tremor is a massive bright light that engulf everything in it's path.

* * *

**Well that's it for Mario and DK's arc we will move on to new characters next chapter.**

**The magic window is a secret special move in Bowser inside story, obtained after Mario and Luigi defeat the shroobs imprisoned in Bowser basement, but I decided to make it into an item, and make it to have a more practical use.**

**The Broodals are the villains from Mario Odyssey where in the post game they start losing business because Mario ruined Bowser's wedding causing them to fail their massive project and not to mention helping Bowser causing an international incident.**

**And just to explain if you read the previous chapter Toadsworth asking the palace staff to mail a letter it was to call for help. The letter was sent to Yoshi and professor E Gadd. And Toadsworth wnent back hiding once he find out bowser is holding the Paper world book waiting for help**

**hopefully this chapter isn't to exhausting to read**


	7. Hyrule Reborn

**Hyrule Castle (Botw Era)**

After the defeat of Calamity Ganon peace has returned to Hyrule. With the help of King Dorephan, Zelda legitimacy for the throne of Hyrule is confirmed and accepted by the four races, and soon after with all their support the Hyrule Castle is rebuilt alongside the Castle Town, bringing many Hylians back to live within the border of Hyrule Castle once again. And finally the day has come for Zelda to be coronated as queen of Hyrule. However things aren't as bright and hopeful as it seems because a there's always trouble lurking in the shadows.

"I can't believe it, the day I've been waiting for has finally come." Said Zelda in disbelief.

A man with pointy ears wearing blue tunic carrying a sword and what it seems to be a tablet on his waist appeared and talk to the princess, of course this man is none other than Link, the one chosen to bring the down fall of Ganon. "You ready Zelda?" Asked Link.

The princess answered nervously, the day when Hyrule returned to it's former glory has come, the Hylians started to rebuilding their lives and things seems to return to normal like before Calamity Ganon attack. Princess Zelda walk alongside Link to the throne room, she wears a long dark blue dress that she used to wore before Hyrule Castle fell to ruin. As they enter the throne room the place is filled with people, Hylians and all members of the four races alike.

As they walk closer to the throne an elderly woman is standing in front of them, she's wearing a white robe and a straw hat with Sheikah sigil printed on it holding a crown, as she commenced with the ceremonial speech until it's finished, princess Zelda crouch and waiting for the crown to be put on her head. However one of the guests seems to unsheathed a dagger under his sleeve and throwing it on Zelda's direction.

Link noticed the dagger, and he blocked it with his shield. This act throws the crowd into panic and they started screaming and running.

Link unsheathed his sword and standing guard in front of Zelda and Impa while all of a sudden another dagger flying towards their direction but Link manage to block the incoming attacks.

"What is this? An assassination attempt!?" Angered Link.

Taking advantage of the chairs one of the civilian manage to get closer to Zelda's side and tries to attack her with a sickle, but Link manage to fend off the attack in time.

"This weapon! You're with the Yiga Clan are you!?" Shout Link.

No point in keeping the disguise any longer the man remove his disguise revealing himself to be a Yiga footsoldier, he swings his sickle to attack Link, but Link manage to block all of his attacks, and then two more civilians remove their disguises revealing another member of the Yiga Clan, one of them attack with a bow and the other attack with a circular blade.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and readying himself to attack the two Yiga Clansmen attacks Link while the other one using a bow teleported to the back in order to attack Link from a distance. The Yiga Clansmen attack Link with his sickle but Link manage to block it with his shield and quickly swing his sword against the Yiga Clansmen using the blade, hurting him in the process and Link quickly strike down the sickle using Yiga Clansmen while defending himself from the Yiga archer. With the Master Sword link use his sword beam attack to strike down the Yiga archer knocking him out. While Link seems to be victorious he was distracted by the three Yiga Clansmen he didn't notice the fourth one behind him.

"Stop right there or the old lady gets it!" Threathened the Yiga Clansmen taking Impa hostage by pointing the demon carver blade to her neck. "Now hand over the princess or the old lady dies, it's either the princess life or Granny's life!"

Two of the Yiga men get up and prepares to attack Link again and another Yiga man appears alongside the one threatened to kill Impa, faced with this difficult decision and wanting to save Impa Zelda decides to offer herself.

"Let her go, it's me you want." Said Zelda.

"No princess ! Forget about me, Hyrule needs you more than me." Plead Impa.

"Zelda don't do this, you know you can't trust the Yiga Clan to keep their word." Shout Link.

As Zelda prepares to come closer the Yiga man surprisingly restrain the one that's taking Impa hostage, taking the opportunity Link uses the magnesis rune to remove the weapons from the Yiga Clansmen arms completely disarming them, and he used the bomb rune to attack the two Yiga men, defeating them.

"What are you doing!? Are you trying to jeopardize the mission?" Shout the Yiga man confused.

The other Yiga remove his disguise revealing a bearded Sheikah man, turns out it's Dorian disguising himself as another Yiga Clansmen.

"It's you! The traitor!" Angered the Yiga Clansmen.

"Give it up, there's no point in continuing all of this, all this hatred, all this desire for vengeance, nothing good will come out for either side." Preach Dorian.

"We may have been defeated now but this isn't over, our hatred will never end, we will not stop until Hyrule is brought to ruin permanently." Cursed the Yiga Clansmen as he teleported out from the castle leaving red papers from the teleportation.

Because of the ensuing battle Link and the others didn't realize that the throne room already empty presumably everyone already escape. And then a red scaled Zora male walked in with a young Goron, a white feathered Rito, a young red haired girl with her bodyguard, and a few Sheikah walked inside the throne room.

"We succeeded in keeping order and all the civilians are safely escaped, what was that about?" Question the male Zora.

"It's the Yiga Clan, they're trying to assassinate princess Zelda, sorry about this Sidon, this supposed to be a mark of a new beginning for Hyrule and yet, this happen." Said Link.

"There's no need to apologize Link, but seriously even after Ganon is defeated the Yiga Clan still remain as an active threat, their really determined and persistent I'll give them that." Said Riju.

"You have my word I will never let harm comes to you my lady." Vowed Buliara.

"Sorry we couldn't help you Link, we were busy dealing with the panicking civilians." Said Yunobo.

"So what now, should we postponed the coronation?" Asked Teba.

"Maybe we should for the time being, Zelda you can rule this country as the crown princess for now, the coronation will have to wait." Advised Impa.

"That's alright thank you everyone for your help, I'm just glad we can finally get things back to the way it was before." Thanked Zelda.

"Link you're not hurt anywhere do you." Asked Paya.

"I'm fine Paya they didn't manage to land a hit on me." Assured Link.

"Well we really should consider beefing up security, after this it would be naive to think the Yiga Clan will stop what they're doing." Advised Purah.

"I agree, Dorian and I will lock these two and interrogate them you can bet we will extract information from these two." Said Cado and Dorian picking up the unconscious two Yiga Clansmen that Link just defeated.

After that the coronation ceremony is postponed, everyone else return to their homes and towns, reporting this event to their leader and people. Zelda also thinking of promoting Link to the ranks of Royal Knights but seeing that would mean Link's freedom will be restricted to the confines of the castle and the Yiga Clan still on the loose, not to mention the lack of manpower, Zelda decided to wait for a better timing.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter sorry it took so long, real life problems, and so this time our story continues in the Kingdom of Hyrule from the Breath of the Wild, story takes place after the end of the games, I decided to have the Yiga Clan as the villains in this arc because for obvious reason they're not fully defeated. **

**I forgot to tell this but in the last chapter I put in a joke about why Peach's Castle look different on every games all because of Bowser's repeated attacks.**

**Well that's it stay tuned for more**


	8. Yiga Clan's Intent

**Hyrule Castle Town (Botw Era)**

_One month later_

After the Yiga Clan latest attempt to assassinate Zelda, Hyrule have been on high alert, security have been tightened across all towns and villages on Hyrule to the point where both travelers and citizens alike are subjected to intensive inspection in order to find out whether they really are the person they claim to be or a Yiga Clan in disguise.

"All right that's all of them," said Link after he's done with the Castle Town inspection.

After that he returns to the castle to report to Princess Zelda.

**Hyrule Castle**

"I'm done with the inspection Zelda, there's nothing out of the ordinary today." Reported Link. "But you know if we keep doing this excessive inspection the people are going to get angry soon."

"Thank you for your work Link," thanked Zelda as she praised Link on a job well done, however her gratitude soon followed by a regretful tone. "I don't want to keep doing this either, having to suspect all of my people, ruining the trust I try to build with them because there might be an assassin trying to kill me hiding among them."

"It has been a month since the two Yiga Clansmen were captured, have there been any result from the interrogation?" Asked Link.

"Oh yes, a messenger from Kakariko Village just came by while you're in Town, he said you should head there and see Cado and Dorian, they finally able to get some answers from the Yiga Clansmen you've defeated during the coronation." Answered Zelda.

"Understood Zelda, I will head there immediately." Said Link.

After that Link use his Sheikah Slate and warped himself to a shrine near the Kakariko Village and make his way there.

**Kakariko Village**

Once Link arrived at the village he headed straight to Impa's house to speak to Cado and Dorian.

"Ah Link just in time, we've been waiting for you, it took a while but we finally found some info about the Yiga Clan next move." Said Dorian.

"That's good to hear, so what are they plotting now?" Asked Link.

"It seems they're planning to launch an assault to all the leaders of the four races, starting with the Ritos." Answered Cado.

"I see, when will they strike?" Asked Link.

"We don't really know that much, they said the plan was to strike earlier, but ever since the failed assassination attempt on Princess Zelda, security have been really tight on every towns and cities on Hyrule, making things difficult for the Yiga Clan to execute their plan." Answered Dorian.

"Are they telling the truth? It could be a lie to masked their true intent." Doubted Link.

"Yes, I can see why you're suspicious but, I have some...special ways to make them confess." Said Dorian.

"You're using mighty bananas to make them talk do you." Responded Link sarcastically.

"Ok then I guess I better head to the Rito Village and ask if anything suspicious happens lately, thanks for the info you two, say hi to Impa and Paya for me." Said Link waving good bye as he left Kakariko Village to go to the Rito Village. Link used his Sheikah slate to teleport to Akh Va'quot Shrine.

**Rito Village**

Once Link arrived at Akh Va'quot Shrine he make his way to the Rito Village to inform Chief Kaneli about what he learned. When Link finally reach Kaneli's home he found himself in the presence of an old owl like bird person.

"Hello young champion Link, it has been a while, I've heard what happened at Hyrule Castle." Said Kaneli. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there myself, so I have Teba to come as my representative, to think the Yiga Clan remains active even after Calamity Ganon's defeat is worrying."

"It's nice to see you too Chief Kaneli, unfortunately that's why I'm here, I came to warned you that the Yiga Clan is planning to attack the Rito Village, has anything suspicious happened around here recently." Asked Link.

"Not that I know of, security has been tight in here and anyone we checked is what they are, not an Yiga Clansmen in disguise, however why don't you talk to the villagers to see if anything weird happens, I rarely leave my house now that I'm getting old to move around." Replied Kaneli.

Heeding Kaneli's advice Link went around the village asking if anything suspicious happens recently but most of the villagers answered nothing out of the ordinary happens inside or around the village, while Link considers giving up for the day a pink feathered Rito, with what seems to be her child spoke to him. "Oh hello there Link, long time no see."

"Ms. Saki, and Tulin too it has been a while, I didn't see you at your home." Said Link.

"Well we just got back from Warbler's Nest, Tulin just finished his singing practice." Answered Saki.

"Oh I see, I bet your doing great there Tulin," praised Link. "So I haven't seen Teba anywhere, is he with you Ms. Saki?"

"No he wasn't, ever since Princess Zelda's assassination attempt security's been really tight around here, my husband ended up patrolling the entire day along with Harth, rarely comes home, and Tulin misses him too, Teba did promise an archery training with Tulin, but now that things are like this, fulfilling his promise going to be difficult, and I hope he's eating well." Worried Saki.

"This is Teba were talking about I'm sure he'll be fine, and besides Harth's with him too," assured Link. "By the way Ms. Saki has anything strange happened here lately?"

"Not sure if anything happened here but I did see a strange man around Warbler's Nest, he's just staring at us from afar whenever the children practice singing on Warbler's Nest." Answered Saki.

As soon as Link and Saki done talking a green feathered Rito walk past them frantically, and then she started to ask Saki about something. "Saki have you seen my daughters Cree and Genli?"

"No I haven't seen them Amali, weren't they with you?" Replies Saki.

"I thought they were, but when I look around they somehow disappeared, I thought they went back to the village ahead of me but when I ask around nobody seen them." Said Amali in a distressed tone.

"Do you know when they start missing?" Asked Link.

"Well when we're finally done from practice, we're staying on Warbler's Nest for a while to have lunch and then we fly straight back here, and when I look around only three of my daughters are with me." Answered Amali.

"Ms. Amali I'm going to the Warbler's Nest, and I'll look for your daughters, so just hang in there." Said Link.

"All right, I'll leave them to you, please save my daughters."

Afterwards Link run to the Akh Va'quot Shrine and use his paraglider to go to the Warbler's Nest in order to look for the missing children.

**Warbler's Nest**

Link started looking around Warbler's Nest for anything suspicious and then Link accidently saw someone standing behind the Voo Lota Shrine with two Rito children being tied up, Link unsheath his sword and shout to the man. "Hey stop right there! What are you doing with the children!?"

Noticing the voice the man remove his disguise revealing himself to be a Yiga Footsoldier, and he immediately pointed the vicious sickle to the two Rito children. "Don't make sudden move or the brats gets it."

Link carefully use the stasis rune to paralyze the Yiga Footsoldier and quickly strike him with his sword multiple times, and once the stasis effect wears off the collected kineric energy sends rhe Yiga Footsoldier flying, Link cut the rope used to tied the children and tells them to quickly flies home, the children comply and they fly back to the village.

"Kidnapping children, that's really low." Said Link disgusted by the Yiga Footsoldier action.

The Yiga Footsoldier got back up and readies his attack on Link."You haven't seen anything yet."

The Yiga Footsoldier jumped behind and charged at Link trying to slash him with his weapon but Link manage to block it with his shield, then Link counter his attack with flurry of slashes knocking the Yiga Footsoldier back, and then the Yiga Footsoldier teleported and try to strike Link from above but Link manage to avoid it by jumping behind and use the sword beam attack to finish off the Yiga Footsoldier. "Using the same pattern against me, I guess you never learn."

"All right, I got you now, you won't be able to attack the Rito's chief in your current condition."

"What? Chief Kaneli? Do you really think he's the one we're after, if anything our plan succeeded mwahahaha.." Laughed the Yiga Footsoldier as he teleported away.

"Huh, he's not their target, then that means..the info was a lie! Oh no, Zelda!"

Realizing the true intent of the Yiga Clan Link hurriedly uses the Travel Medallion to warp him back to Hyrule Castle.

**Hyrule Castle**

_Meanwhile at Hyrule Castle_

Princess Zelda on the throne room receiving the Castle Town progress report.

"I see, the restoration effort went smoothly without any problems, that's great with this normal life will return to the people soon, thank you for your effort." Praised Zelda.

The project leaders leave the throne room and Zelda is glad today's work is over. "This is very exhausting but if it's for the people than I'm gladly doing it."

"Princess Zelda, it's time for dinner, I already prepare your meal on the dining room." Said the maid.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Said Zelda.

Zelda enjoys her dinner, and then she took a bath before heading to her room, she wears a blue nightgown to sleep, but then before she went to bed, Zelda head beginning to feel dizzy, her vision blurred, and her stomach is in pain, and caused her to collapse to the ground, with little strength she had left she tries to look around, and she found her maid standing in front of her muttering some words. "Excellent, the poison finally took effect."

Link returns to Hyrule Castle and searching frantically for Zelda, because of night time he rushed over to her room, thinking she might be there, and when he arrived he did found Zelda, collapse on the floor. "NO ! Zelda, I'm too late."

As Link grieved for Zelda, a figure stands behind him, trying to strike Link down in his moments of weakness, fortunately Link noticed the presence and use his sword to block the incoming attack.

"I see, you did this, you're the one with the Yiga Clan !" Shouted Link with anger.

"Not just any Yiga Clan, as your last day let me just give you this little bit of info." The maid remove her disguise and revealed herself to be a member of the Yiga Clan but somehow she looked different than the usual soldiers. "I am the new Master Kohga, successor of the previous Master Kohga, and unlike my lazy and foolish predecessor I will lead the Yiga Clan to it's former glory, seeking to strike fear into the hearts of men, our assassination of Princess Zelda will serve as a warning to all of Hyrule."

Overcome with anger Link draws his sword to fight Master Kohga but before the two of them begin a bright light enveloped Princess Zelda, Link and Kohga notices that a symbol of the triforce appeared in the back of Zelda's hand. And then Zelda stood up and regain consciousness.

"What ! No, how could this be, her powers returned." Shocked the Yiga leader.

"Zelda ! You're alright," Link runs to Zelda's side and hugged her from the relief.

"Yes Link I'm fine now, my powers has neutralized the poison inside of me, but we have a big problem now, Link I don't know what it is but something big is going to happen soon, and it won't affect just Hyrule, we must prepare ourselves for what's coming, but for now we must deal with the problem in front of us." Said Zelda.

As Link and Zelda prepare to engage Kohga, a tremor is happening and soon followed by a distorted space.

"No ! I never thought it would happened right now." Screamed Zelda.

As the distortions getting worse Link, Zelda, and Kohga got swallowed by the distortions, separating the three, after the distortion is over and space is stable again Hyrule castle has vanished from Hyrule along with the people inside.

* * *

**Ok that's it for Link and Zelda's prologue arc, it's shorter than the previous arc but I don't want it to dragged on for long, and also my stories are taken from after the end of their games.**

**Sorry it took so long, I try not to post my stories sporadically.**

**Well that's it for now hopefully see you all soon.**


	9. Realm of Awakening

**Ylisstol Castle**

Half a year has passed since the defeat of Grima, the people in the continent of Ylisse finally found peace, Chrom has spent most of his time in the castle doing his duty as a king to improve the lives of his people, however it seems their peaceful days is about to end. A white haired man wearing a black hood carrying a yellow zigzagged sword walked into the throne room to give his report to the king. He's a man with short blue hair wearing tattered black uniform and a white cape.

"Here's today's report your majesty." Teased the white haired man.

"Come on Robin, for the last time there's no need for formality, just call me Chrom like you usually do." Replied Chrom.

"Okay okay, jokes aside it seems there has been sightings of Risen in Northroad area this time." Said Robin. "The knights have successfully dispatched the Risens in other places."

"So, it is as I thought, but what could be the cause of it, I mean we've defeated Grima, and we manage to slay the remaining Risen and yet their numbers won't go down for some reason?" Wondered Chrom.

"There haven't been any attacks on the villagers so far, but if this keeps up then, it's just a matter of time until there's going to be a casualty," warned Robin of possible consequence, but the tactician started to have some doubts. "Hey Chrom, do you think this has got to do with me?"

"No Robin, like Naga said you're the one that landed that killing blow on Grima, so that means Grima is gone permanently, you're here now because of our unbreakable bonds, not because of some malevolent powers, so there is no need to blame yourself, we will get to the bottom of this." Assured Chrom.

"Yes, you're right Chrom sorry you had to see that unsightly behavior, I will personally investigate the Northroad area for the truth myself." Answered Robin.

"Not by yourself, I will accompany you for this mission." Said Chrom.

"Are you sure ? You're a king now Chrom, shouldn't you be leaving tasks like this to your subordinates ?" Asked Robin.

"Well, the knights are already on their assigned duties, and dealing with Risens is too much for the new recruits, it's already too late to make some changes, and besides I've been cooped up in this castle for too long, I could use the exercise." Replied Chrom.

Before they head out Chrom and Robin walked into one of the rooms in the castle, inside there's a woman with a light brown hair and a baby with a blue hair sleeping on the bed.

"Hello Sumia, I'm going out for a while okay," said Chrom. "And Lucina, I will be back soon alright, I love you my child."

"Have a safe trip my love, but before that why don't I read your fortune?" Suggest Sumia.

"Haha of course, everybody love your flower fortune telling." Agreed Chrom.

Sumia begin using the flowers she have to do a little bit of fortune telling, however once she's finished with the process her expression darkens.

"Is there something wrong ?" Asked Chrom worried.

"Ah no, nothing's wrong, don't worry about me," denied Sumia. "You have something you got to do right?"

"Alright then, we'll be going now." Said Chrom.

Chrom and Robin left the city and headed towards the Northroad where they received the report of Risen sightings.

**The Northroad **

"This place takes me back, when it was my first time joining the shepherds, really sad now that it's been disbanded." Reminisced Robin.

"I know, it's not here but we found you unconscious on a field like this, there was me, Lissa, and Frederick, although we did meet some peculiar group of people before we found you." Remembered Chrom.

"Peculiar people ?"

"He's a prince traveling with his maid, and he told me about the legendary kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr." Said Chrom.

"So does that mean those two kingdoms are real ?" Inquired Robin.

"I didn't manage to ask for details as they seems to be in a hurry, but at the very least they're very amazing people, I saw the prince transformed into a dragon during battle." Said Chrom.

_A dragon, what could that mean ? _Thought Robin.

As Robin ponders about what Chrom said, around five figures walking out from behind the trees, they all have a zombie like appearance with glowing red eyes, skeletal looking face, and dressed in a red armor, and wielding a sword.

"Risens, so they are here, Robin get ready for combat !" Ordered Chrom.

"Way ahead of you Chrom." Replied Robin already prepared.

Chrom draw his sword and braced himself for an attack, the Risens charged at Chrom but before they got any closer the Risen in the middle got blasted by a lightning strike, Robin holding a yellow tome in his hand a readies another attack, he blasted the rightmost Risen, disintegrating it in a single blast, distracted by this Chrom seize the opportunity to struck another one down, leaving two Risens left, the two Risens tries to run away, Chrom tries to chase them but Robin tells him he have an idea, he uses his magic to teleport Chrom to the front of the Risens, caught off guard, Chrom quickly beheads the two Risens, disintegrating them.

"That's the last of them, brilliant thinking using magic creatively like that." Praised Chrom.

"Haha, just one of the many tricks i have up my sleeves, I am studying many possibilities after all." Said Robin.

"This reminds me when Lucina come from the future, and she helped us a lot since then." Reminisced Chrom.

"You missed her don't you." Consoled Robin. "She and the other children decided to return to their time now that Grima is defeated, we should be glad now that terrible future doesn't come to pass."

"I know, Lucina has a place to come back to, it's just we've been through so much, like the last time we chased a red bull like monster and we ended up getting involved with otherworldly travelers." Said Chrom.

"Oh right, you told me that story before, those people you mentioned sound fascinating, martial artist, non malevolent demons, demon Hunter, knights from another world, and riding some sort of red metallic beast to travel between worlds, devices we've never seen before, I have to admit, I wish I was there to take part in it, I could learn a lot from such experience." Said Robin.

While they continue talking a dark silhouette lurks behind the bushes, unfortunately for him he makes a noise in the bushes, Robin and Chrom notice this and chase after him, the figure tries to escape but Robin using the same tactic teleported Chrom in front of the figure and punch his face hard, knocking him down.

"We got you, who are you and what are you doing here ?" Asked Chrom forcefully.

"Wait, Chrom this man, he has the Grimleal sigil on him." Said Robin.

"Grimleal ? But I thought they were all defeated, Grima is gone there's no need for you to continue doing this." Said Chrom.

"It's precisely because Lord Grima is dead we have to do this, we Grimleal aim to avenge our master's death." Answered the cultist angrily. "And we're going to start with Ylisse."

"Why are you so devoted to him ? Grima is a malevolent being who doesn't care about any of us, not to mention I've heard your faith encourage you to do terrible things like murder, abduction, and human sacrifice, yet why I don't understand it." Confused Chrom.

"That's enough Chrom, this guy is a lost cause, his fanatical devotion to Grima already erode his conscience and common sense, there's nothing we can do for him," replied Robin. "You'll be coming with us, we have a lot of questions and you better answer truthfully."

"I'll never talk, if you got caught and there's no chance of escape, then execute the last resort." Said the Grimleal bandit ominously.

The Grimleal bandit coughing up blood and dies on the spot, Chrom is shocked by this act as it seems to be a suicide act.

"He's willing to go this far ? Even us followers of Naga refuse to consider suicide as a way to show our devotion to her." Said Chrom unable to comprehend.

"Well that's the difference between a cult and a real faith, they don't erode your heart and mind, and it's purpose is to bring out the good in you and guide you to the right path." Answered Robin.

"It looks like we're back to where we started now, we don't have any other leads." Sighed Chrom.

"I've been thinking of this but it may sound cheating, yet on the other hand this might be our best solution." Said Robin cryptically.

"What do you have in mind ?" Wondered Chrom.

"With the death of Grima, the numbers of Risen should drop dramatically and yet there are five in the same place, on top of that a Grimleal is found in the same place, do you think is a coincidence Chrom ?" Asked Robin.

"Wait now that you mention it the other sightings report also mention a human silhouette, we can confirmed that because of their size and not having glowing eyes, and their movements is like a human." Realized Chrom.

"Right, based on my hypothesis this Risens appeared from a summoning magic, and who do we know have the powers to summon Risens other than Grima ?" Asked Robin.

"The Grimleals !" Shouted Chrom.

"That's right, and their number has dropped significantly because majority of them allow themselves to be used as sacrifice to awaken Grima, they lose the manpower needed to launch a direct assault on towns and cities, which is why their using Risens to do indirect attacks like this. Now if this holds true then I will use a tracking magic to discover their location, once they cast another magic spell it will immediately reveal to me their location, Chrom we may be headed to another battle, we should bring anyone available to join us." Suggest Robin.

Chrom and Robin returns to the castle and start planning their next move, he seeks out his former shepherds allies, and out of all of them only Sully, Stahl, Vaike, and Sumia available to join.

**Ylisstol Castle - Outside**

"Are you sure about this Sumia ? You've given up your lance after the war." Asked Chrom.

"Sorry Chrom, but I secretly practice when no one's around, looks like I can't really just let it go." Laugh Sumia nervously.

"So these Grimleals are behind this problems now huh ? I thought we were done with them." Said a red haired woman.

"Well Sully not all of them died in the Battle, there's always be a survivor, but still I wish they can just let it go and start living peacefully already, they really adding my workpile." Complained a green armored man.

"You know Stahl, you could lose the too laid back attitude you know, would it kill you to show some effort for once !" Yelled Sully.

"All right I'll get to it, but I'm sure we managed like always, anyways glad to see you too Vaike." Referred to the blonde shirtless man.

"Hah of course, if anyone tries to threathened my hometown I'll make a mince meat out of them with my trusty axe." Boast Vaike.

"You know, you could just applied as a knight you know, with your strength you could make the enemies cower in fear." Said Sully.

"I know, Chrom offered me many times but I'm just not the type to listen to rules and regulations, besides working freelance like this give me more time with the kids in the slums." Answered Vaike.

"So, Lissa just got back from her travels ?" Asked Chrom.

"Yes, but she's sleeping right now, tired from her journey, with her and Frederick watching the castle in our absence I know everything will be just fine." Assured Sumia.

And then Robin coming out from the castle and walk towards the group, he explained that he succeeded and knows where to find the remaining Grimleals.

"The Outrealm Gate ? That's where they are." Asked Chrom

"Yes, I sense a massive flow of dark magic around that area, it's likely they used that place as their base of operations now." Said Robin.

"I see, I did heard that Gangrel returns to Plegia and becoming their King once again, he did suffered resistance and distrust due to his past actions, but he managed to show his people how he changed and aims to become a better ruler." Said Chrom.

"Yes, and also because of what happened the last time, the citizens of Plegia demanding the abolishment of the Grimleals and Gangrel ordered the remaining believers to be executed." Said Robin.

"Hold on, Robin if you can track them down from the start why didnt you do that before?" Asked Sully.

"That's because I thought it's just a random sightings by the remaining Risens that survived, and there have been no solid evidence that a person is behind this, which is why I didn't do anything, but now that I know the Grimleals behind this I needed to take action." Clarified Robin.

"We need to get going now, who knows what are they planning to do with the Outrealm Gate." Said Robin.

And then Robin used his magic to create a magic circle beneath their feet and teleported them to the Outrealm Gate.

**Southern Island - Outrealm Gate**

Once they arrived on the island all six of them hide behind the trees to observe the Grimleals.

"There they are, it seems like they're conducting some kind of ritual." Wondered Chrom.

Robin notices a young girl in the middle of the altar, she seemed unconscious while the priest keep chanting an ominous sounding words, and to Robin's shocked it was someone he knew well. "No ! Morgan !"

Angred by this Robin coming out of hiding and prepares his tome, he used a red colored tome to cast a fire magic, burning and killing one of the cultist encircling the girl.

"You ! Let my daughter go !" Shouted Robin with anger.

"This isn't good, not even Robin can handle that many Grimleals at once." Worried Sumia.

"Then let's go help him." Replied Chrom.

The five shepherds comes out of hiding and start backing Robin to fight the Grimleals. There are nine remaining Grimleals left including the leading priest in the middle of the altar, but that doesn't deter them to fight, Sumia ride her Pegasus to support them from above while a Grimleal archer readies his bow to attack Sumia, Sully manage to kill him quickly by stabbing him with her spear while riding her horse. Stahl and Vaike standing back to back surrounded by two Grimleal swordsmen facing Vaike and two Grimleal spearmen facing Stahl, the four cultist begins to strike Stahl and Vaike switched position, caught by the surprising move Vaike crouches and slashed one of the spearman in the stomach with his axe and immediately struck another one down, and thanks to Stahl's spear longer reach he manage to stab one of the swordsman, and swing his spear to hit the other swordsman, Stahl remove the body of the dying swordsman from his spear and sliced the neck of the downed swordsman, killing both of them. Chrom is surrounded by two Grimleal priests as they ready to attack Chrom with magic, Sumia strike the priest standing behind Chrom with her lance, killing him, and Chrom seize the opportunity to slashed the other priest before he can attack, killing him immediately.

Robin comes face to face with another priest, he cast an elwind spell to attack Robin, but Robin managed to dodge the attack, he quickly launched a counter attack with an elflame spell burning the priest, but it's not enough to kill him thanks to his magic defense, Robin draw his Levin sword and stabs him with it, killing the priest. Leaving only one Grimleal left.

"You're the only one left, release the girl and we may spare you." Threathened Robin.

The priest, finished his chanting and turned around to look at the people who slay his colleagues, his appearance is a dark brown haired man with a scar on his face, and it's someone Robin and Chrom have met before.

"Wait you're Algol, one of Validar's subordinates, we remember that you were dead when we fight." Responded Chrom.

"Ah but you forget I'm also a necromancer, I cast a spell on myself in case I fall in battle, so here I am and back with a vengeance." Replied Algol menacingly.

"What are you planning with the girl ? Your know Grima will never come back !" Said Robin angrily.

"Things have been going wrong for us, Gangrel persecute us, our people doesn't want to have anything to do with us anymore, our Lord is dead. But hope is not lost, if I can't bring our Lord back to life, then I'll just summon another Lord Grima from another timeline using the Outrealm Gate, and lucky for me this girl will make a suitable host for our Lord." Answered Algol.

"What !? I will never let you use my daughter as Grima's vessel!" Angered Robin as he readies an attack.

But then the girl started to awaken enveloped by an evil aura, her eyes glows red and she started to speak in a menacing voice.

"Ah what a fine vessel this body is, i can feel this vessel will give me even more power, and to think there are similar worlds beyond my own." Said Grima.

"Lord Grima I am Algol, I'm the one that brought you into this world in order to bring salvation for us." Said Algol excitedly.

"Hmm I see, so this gate can connect my world to other worlds, looks like you still have use for me Algol, you will stand as my second in command, and I will start by spreading my influence into this world." Said Grima.

The Shepherds in distraught because they're too late to stop Grima's summoning, and for successfully possessing Morgan, further giving Robin a more difficult choice whether he must kill his daughter to safe the world or spare her and let Grima lay waste to the entire world. Just then a figure coming out from the Outrealm Gate, it's a girl with long blue hair holding a sword similar to Chrom and have the Ylissean Exalt birthmark on her left eye, she aims to struck the possessed girl with her sword but Grima noticed and cast a dark barrier to protect his host body.

"Hmph to think there's still many fools tries to defy me, Algol what happened to the Grima of this world?" Asked Grima.

"Lord Grima, all these people, they're the ones responsible for the death of Lord Grima in this world." Explained Algol.

"I see, then I will changed my plans, Algol retreat to the Outrealm Gate, I still haven't used to this vessel, i still need to gather my strength, but mark my words we will begin our counter attack." Warned Grima as he left with Algol to the Outrealm Gate.

Chrom and the shepherds run towards the blue haired girl and began to speak to her.

"Lucina, you're back, I'm glad you're here, but is something happened in the future?"

"Father, mother, everyone I'm glad to see you all too, but yesterday Lady Tiki spoke to me that Naga sense a terrible danger upon us, I don't get the details but whatever is happening will be much bigger than before. So she told me to come back to the past, and based on what I just saw it seems her premonition just came true." Said Lucina.

"We were careless, Morgan was the last of the children to went back to their time, and yet we underestimate the Grimleals fanatical devotion towards Grima, using the Outrealm Gate to bring another Grima from a different timeline, and they must've kidnapped her and used her to be Grima's vessel, and now I might be forced to kill her with my own hands." Said Robin blaming himself.

"Robin it's not your fault, none of us see this coming, but I promised you, we will save Morgan, we succeeded in finding you after you end Grima with your own hands, and we will not going to give up until we save Morgan." Assured Chrom.

"But what are you going to do Chrom, it's not like there's any way to remove body possession is it?" Asked Stahl.

"There isn't any magic like that, at least in here." Said Chrom.

"Chrom, what are you saying ?" Asked Sumia.

"Everyone, I'm sorry but please look after Ylisstol in my absence, I'm going to use the Outrealm Gate to discover a power that can undo a possession." Answered Chrom.

"If you're going we're coming with you." Said both Robin and Lucina.

"I understand, Chrom I'm worried about you, but you always come back no matter what, I'll make sure that Ylisstol is in good hands in your absence, and I will make sure to protect our child with all I have." Said Sumia while hugging Chrom.

"Yeah you could leave the knights to me, with Frederick, Cordelia, and me taking charge we will whipped them up to shape, so you've got nothing to worry about, oh by the way the people you meet during your travel to other worlds really interests me, hopefully I can meet them too this time." Said Sully.

"Make sure you don't go overboard with training them Sully, they already had to suffered Frederick Spartan style training already." Suggest Stahl.

"And you can make sure to rely on me with watching the city, I'll make sure the citizens are safe." Said Vaike confidently.

"Alright, I'm counting on all of you, let's go Robin, Lucina."

_Please Naga, protect all of them on their journey._ Prayed Sumia.

Afterwards Robin used his magic to teleport Vaike, Sumia, Sully, and Stahl back to the kingdom, while he, Chrom, and Lucina entered the Outrealm Gate to find a way to save Morgan.

* * *

**This chapter is about the fire emblem arc, Robin teleporting Chrom is a reference to Robin's final smash in ssb series, and I put in references from fire emblem fates dlc before awakening and Chrom and Lucina's involvement in project x zone 2.**

**As you can see, I use the default name of the Avatar, and since Nintendo is known for having characters without canon name, I will made the name up myself should the characters doesn't have any canon names.**

**Algol is a minor villain in awakening as one of the Grimleals he also appears in a dlc where he revealed to be a necromancer, I choose him because Validar is dead and I'm using the ending where Robin is the to deliver the killing blow to Grima in the last chapter, killing him permanently, so this Grima will be from an alternate timeline rather than the main one.**

**And if you're disappointed with my choice of bad guys then don't worry because they will be back, just be patient.**


	10. Revelation of Fates

**Kingdom of Valla - Castle Gyges**

Not long after the defeat of the Silent Dragon Anankos, the Kingdom of Nohr and Hoshido finally found peace, with its current Kings Xander and Ryoma respectively, working tirelessly to improve their countries, and also with the curse finally gone the existence of the Kingdom of Valla is revealed to the public, with some people from Nohr and Hoshido migrated to Valla in order to repopulate and rebuild it. Sitting on the throne in Castle Gyges is a young man with white hair and red eyes, wearing a white armor, a dark blue cape and wielding a sword just finished receiving report about the rebuilding progress.

"I see, thank you for your hard work." Said the man.

As the people leave the throne room, the young man stand up and begin stretching his body.

"Whew, finally done for today, good thing there aren't many problems this time, I wonder if Xander and Ryoma facing difficulties with their kingdoms like I do?" Pondered the man.

A little girl with white hair similar to the young man wearing a black armor, white skirt and a dark blue bandana come running in the throne room, and with her a beautiful woman with long blue hair wearing a white dress follows along.

"Papa, papa are you done with work yet?" Asked the little girl excitedly.

"Haha, you're the impatient one aren't you Kana, yes I'm done with my work for today." Replied the man patting his daughter's head.

"Ready to have lunch with us Corrin? Kana has been waiting all day you know." Said the blue haired woman.

"Yes Azura I did promise I spend some time with everyone should I finished my work early." Replied Corrin.

"Alright let's go then, Lilith is waiting for us."

Corrin, Azura, and Kana left the castle to have lunch outside, they go to one of the floating islands and found a blue braided haired girl wearing a bonnet and blue and white dress.

"Okay everyone it's all done let's eat." Said Lilith cheerfully.

The four of them having fun eating, talking and feeling hopeful about the future.

"Things are going well for us in here, all of us reunited, I wonder how things are in the surface ? With Xander and Ryoma now in charge, Nohr and Hoshido must've headed towards peace and cooperation." Pondered Corrin.

"It's not that simple Corrin, Nohr and Hoshido have been enemies for a very long time, it's not easy to eliminate past animosity just because they changed leaders and wanted to end conflict, there's going to be people who can't accept this change." Azura told Corrin.

"I guess that's true." Corrin agreed with what Azura said despite his disappointment.

"Corrin, we all know it's not going to be easy, but all of us promised to do what we can to prevent that." Assured Azura.

"Say Azura do you miss Shigure ?" Asked Corrin. "He's working in Hoshido right."

"Of course I do, but I know we'll see each other again, and besides right now everyone is working in order to help the people move on from the past, and that's what Shigure is doing right now in Hoshido." Responded Azura.

As everyone continue with the conversation a shaking can be felt throughout the kingdom.

"What is this an earthquake ? But this island isn't attached to any ground." Bewildered Corrin.

"Papa, I'm scared !" Kana clinging onto Corrin.

"It's alright Kana, don't let go of me." Assured Corrin holding his daughter tightly.

And then the four of them saw a bright light trying to engulf everything, not wanting to get hit by the light, the four of them start running.

"What is that light !?" Asked Corrin while running.

"I don't know but we better not be caught in it!" Replied Azura.

"Look we almost made it, once we jump here we'll be back to the surface." Said Lilith.

The four of them jumped from the floating island to escape the lights approach, but rather than fell down they ended up upwards and kept on flying until they reached what it seems like a canyon.

**Bottomless Canyon**

"Phew we made it safely, it doesn't look like that light is reaching the surface." Said Corrin relieved.

"Yes but now what do we do ? Should we go back ?" Asked Lilith.

"I'll go check, this might be dangerous so I need all of you to stay here." Ordered Corrin.

"No you're not, we're coming with you." Defied Azura.

"Sorry Azura, but I can't comply this time, look I'll jump down there quickly and I will be back quickly okay." Assured Corrin.

"Papa, please promise me you come back to us." Pleaded Kana

"Corrin, brother don't be reckless down there if it's too dangerous come back here, you have many people waiting for you." Said Lilith.

"All right everyone, I promise, one quick look and I'll be back."

And then Corrin jump back to the bottomless canyon, he transformed into his dragon form, his appearance is having two horns and standing on four legs that looks like hooves, and having a tail and a bat like wings. After falling for a while Corrin finally reached Valla once again but what he saw isn't what he expect.

**Kingdom of Valla**

"What is this ? The castle is gone, I can't see it anywhere, some of the floating islands are also gone, and the people are all gone!" Said Corrin in utter shock.

While still looking around Corrin notice three flying mantaray like creatures with humanoid torso headed his way, it was something he never seen before the creatures have green skin, a long tail, and possesses glowing yellow feathers on it's body and at the end of it's tail, the creatures begin attacking Corrin, one of the creatures shoot beams from it's 'feathers' but Corrin manage to dodge those beams, and from behind another one of the creatures slashed Corrin with it's claws, hurting him. Corrin decided to fight back the creatures, he chased one of the creatures and slashed it with his claws repeatedly, causing it to bleed and fall.

Corrin looked at his claws to find the creatures blood is green in color, however with no time to ponder about it, one of the remaining creatures rammed itself towards Corrin, causing him to fall, luckily there's a floating island nearby, Corrin got back up and used his water projectile to attack one of the creatures, luckily it hits the target, and the impact strong enough to knocked it to the ground, once it falls Corrin charged towards it and slashed the creature with his claws, killing it.

As Corrin prepare to kill the last one, more of the creatures showed up and tries to attack Corrin, an outnumbered Corrin chooses to retreat, he flies back to the bottomless canyon where his families are waiting.

**Bottomless Canyon**

Corrin returned to the surface and reverted back to his human form.

"Papa you're back !" Kana running toward Corrin and hugging him.

"Corrin, what happened down there ?" Asked Azura. "You've been gone for a long time."

"Sorry everyone but there's something I must tell you." Said Corrin in a grim tone.

Corrin explained about what he saw in Valla, how the castle and the people are gone, some of the floating islands are gone, and also the strange flying creatures that bleeds green blood.

"It's hard to believe that happened, what is happening to our land ?" Pondered Azura.

"So what do we do now ?" Asked Lilith.

"For now let us go to Krakenburg Castle, we need to tell Xander about this." Suggested Corrin.

Everyone agreed with Corrin suggestion, Lilith transformed into her astral dragon form and teleported everyone to Krakenburg Castle, the castle of Nohr Kingdom.

**Fort Dragonfall**

Fort Dragonfall, an abandoned fortress located in Kingdom of Nohr, it is said originally the fort used to be a dragon, but the dragon died and the corpse turned into the fortress, this place is now just an abandoned building, but recently a suspicious activity rumored to take place in the abandoned building, investigating this claims are a woman with long purple hair wearing a black armor, and a man with blonde short hair also wearing a black armor, following them is a girl with short blue hair, and a man with a long white hair wearing an eyepatch.

"Hmm so it's true then, this is where they gather." Said the blonde man.

"Let's proceed with caution Leo, we don't want to spoil the surprise now do we." Said the purple haired woman.

"Don't worry Camilla, with my magic I'll make sure none of them gets left out." Smirked Leo.

"Heh just say the word and I'll make sure they won't come back alive." Said the white haired man.

"Of course Niles I'll be counting on you." Said Leo.

"Are you ready Beruka ?" Asked Camilla.

"For you Lady Camilla, always." Answered Beruka.

The four of them went inside in order to uncover the truth, whether this has something to do with the recent incidents, and any suspicious movements. On the inside a group of men gathered in a room inside the fort discussing about their dissatisfaction about the changes happening in Nohr.

"Arrgh that blasted new King, asking us to cease our hostilities towards those Hoshidans, what is King Xander thinking !" Complained the man.

"I know, under King Garon rule, whenever he sent us to kill some Hoshidans i'm getting pumped for action." Agreed the other man.

"Yeah, all of us proud Nohrian soldiers now reduced into cooperating with the Hoshidans, I can't accept that, we used to hunt them down and spill their blood, and now look at where we headed, getting chummy with Hoshido is unacceptable." Said the soldier.

"Which is why it is up to us to steer our kingdom back to the right path, and here's the plan, our goal is the assassination of King Xander and blame it on the Hoshidans, should we succeed we can return Nohr to the path it meant to be, to conquer Hoshido, not allying with them." Said the man.

"Oh that sounds interesting mind if we join in?"

The men were surprised hearing an unfamiliar voice coming from the door, even more they were shocked to see it's Prince Leo and Princess Camilla along with their retainers caught them.

"Your highness uh.. this isn't what it looks like." Said the soldier panicking.

"We heard everything you said in this room, hehe.. you boys are being naughty, you all needs to be disciplined." Threathened Camilla.

The men tries to run away but it's no use, Leo already covered the entire fort with a magic barrier, preventing anyone from leaving, Leo and Camilla ordered their retainers Beruka and Niles to attack the men, Niles used his bow and arrow to kill one of the men, while Beruka run quickly and hack another one with her axe, Camilla join in and used her wyvern to scare and block one of the men from running, as he tried to turn around Camilla is behind him and behead him, killing him instantly, and then Leo used his tome to set the leader ablaze with fire magic, incinerating him to ashes. The four of them continue fighting until there are no survivors left.

"That's all of them, these treacherous fools, Xander wanted to bring peace to Nohr and these savages wanted to put an end to that, some people are just so despicable." Said Leo with angry tone.

"I know, Corrin and everyone worked hard to unite all of us, I won't let anyone ruin our goal of achieving peace." Said Camilla. "Good work Beruka, if only Selena was here with us, this could've gone faster."

"I feel you, once the war is over Odin also left, he wrote a letter to me telling me that now he must go back, seriously what am I going to do now." Complained Leo.

"Sorry Miss Camilla, I didn't managed to stop her." Beruka apologized.

"It's fine Beruka, Selena already told me about this, but I didn't do anything to stop her. She, Odin, and Laslow just leave after the war, maybe I should punish her if we see each other again." Smiled Camilla.

"I don't know about you but I know I will be seeing Odin again, I won't be replacing my retainer anytime soon." Said Leo. "Well mission accomplished at least, let us report back to Xander."

The four of them left the fort and headed back to the castle.

**Kingdom of Nohr - Krakenburg Castle**

Windmire, the capital city of Nohr Kingdom lies a huge castle called Krakenburg Castle, where the Nohrian royalty reside, after the death of the previous king, the king's eldest son has taken the throne to become the new King of Nohr, he's a blonde haired man wearing a black headband and a black armor white short purple cape. Standing next to him is a girl with bluish pink hair.

"I'm so bored Lord Xander, why don't you send me on a mission with Lord Leo and Lady Camilla, I wanted to spill a traitors blood." Whines the girl.

"Peri i need you on my side, what would happened if an assassin come in here while you left, I can fend f few but if there's more I don't think even I can handle it." Said Xander.

"But Lord Xander your strength is famous in all of Nohr and Hoshido I doubt there's anyone that can take you down, even those Hoshidans might have a hard time defeating you." Said Peri.

"Precisely why I need you here, it's because my strength is well known, the people who don't like me will come up with ways that may be impossible for me to deal with alone, as you know not everyone likes the idea that Nohr and Hoshido becoming allies, and they will do whatever it takes to send us back to path of war again, and I will not allow that to happen." Answered Xander.

"Okay, I suppose I should just be grateful I get to kill the assassin that come for you these past few days." Peri relented.

Right after they done talking Leo and Camilla enter the throne room to report their mission to Xander.

"Mission accomplished brother, the traitors have been eliminated." Reported Leo.

"Good work you two, but I really do wish we don't need to resort to these methods," Xander lamenting the actions of his people and getting a little frustrated. "Even after the Hoshidans shared their resources for us, there are always ungrateful people among us."

"Look we know this won't be easy, and we can't sway everyone into agreeing, so the least we could do is to help as many people as we can so they won't return to the path of conflict." Answered Leo.

"Leo's right Xander, we just have to do what we can, if anything my humanitarian efforts are going well, so that's a good start." Said Camilla.

"Yes, you're right it would be naive to do everything, all we can do is to do what we can do and hope for the best." Xander calmed down.

And then a little girl with blonde pigtailed hair tied with black ribbons, wearing a silver armor, black skirt with pink layers, and black boots with pink ribbons running to the throne room.

"Big brother, big sister look who's here, we got a special guest coming over !" Said the girl excitedly.

"Ah welcome back Elise, special guest is coming you say ?" Asked Xander.

Four people entered the throne room, and much to the Nohrian royalties surprise it's the people they considered family have come back to them.

"Corrin, Azura, Kana, Lilith ! Well this is a pleasant surprise, it's been a while since we last see each other, we really misses you." Said Xander happy to see his families back.

"It's good to see everyone again, unfortunately we didn't come here bringing good news." Corrin speak in a sad tone and explaining to his Nohrian siblings about what happened in Valla.

"What did you say !? The castle is gone, and a strange flying creatures never seen before showing up after." Said Xander in disbelief.

"If that's true than we need to do something about it, Corrin do you see any of these creatures on your way here ?" Asked Leo.

"I don't think I see any on the surface, but if those things did follow me then it's just a matter of time until they come out from the bottomless canyon." Said Corrin.

"Please do not worry, if any of those things try to harm you, I will be here to chopped them to pieces personally." Smiled Camilla.

"From what I can tell those creatures seems like a mere animals, but we really should keep our guard up." Suggest Corrin.

"Okay, thank you for the warning, until we found the whereabouts of Castle Gyges, all of you will stay in the castle for the time being, Elise prepare a room for everyone." Ordered Xander.

"Yes brother ! Oh this is gonna be so much fun, all of us back together like this." Excalimed Elise as she shows them the room they will be using.

"Xander we need to tell the Hoshidans about this, we need all the strength we can to protect ourselves." Advised Leo.

"I can help with that." Said Lilith.

She transformed into her dragon form and used the crystal ball as a communicator, and from there Xander explained to their Hoshidan allies about what just transpired.

_Later that night_

One of the door opens and a man silhouette is shown coming out from it.

"Corrin where are you going ?" Asked Lilith.

"Gah ! Lilith you scared me !" Said Corrin shocked.

"You're planning to get to the bottom of this yourself do you ?" Asked Lilith.

"Yeah, I can't involved Kana, Azura, and everyone else with this new problem, I'm now the king of Valla, I must do whatever it takes to protect my people, this might be selfish of me, but I don't want to put them to danger including you my sister." Said Corrin. "Honestly I'm shocked to hear when you told me we were born from Anankos, but that doesn't matter because you are my family too.

"Corrin if you're going then I-"

"Stop !" Interject Corrin.

"Lilith they need you here more than me, should those creatures came out from the bottomless canyon, your crystal ball is needed to communicate between Hoshidans and Nohr, this isn't like last time, our enemies can be anywhere they want since they can fly, so I'm begging you, please stay here, I promise you I will come back. Explained Corrin.

"Okay looks like there's no stopping you, but do you know where to go ?" Asked Lilith.

"There's that one day when I snuck out from the castle, where I saw a light shining, when I get there I saw Odin, Selena, and Laslow used some kind of orb in front of the Dragon gate and they vanished." Said Corrin. "Maybe the answer is there, maybe there's something I can do about the Dragon Gate.

"I see, I guess all I can do is to wish you luck, promise me you come back brother." Said Lilith with tears in her eyes.

"I will, but until then please be patient." Assured Corrin.

Corrin sneak out from the castle, he transformed into a dragon again and make his way to the Dragon Gate.

* * *

**Okay that's it for Fire Emblem arc, hopefully with that description you'll be able to guess which game the flying creatures came from.**

**And obviously I'm taking this from the Revelation route where both sides survived**

**Now as for the characters pairings and endings, unless there's a canon couples, the pairing will be left to your imagination. But as for the children character I'm going with their unpaired endings.**

**I will be starting a new arc next chapter. So until then see you later.**


	11. Rise of the Falcon

**Earth (Future)**

Planet Earth, the third planet in the Solar System, currently entering the era of the future and why? Because over the past few years technology have advanced greatly to the point where things that people from the past and present era can only dreamed and imagined has finally come true, flying cars, robots, sentient AI, space travel, and many more. Furthermore humans have established contact with extraterrestrial life, Earth isn't just home for humans anymore, but many alien species migrated to Earth and live alongside humans, and of course the same goes for humans, who went to leave Earth and migrated to another planet and live there. Obviously things aren't always peaceful as some aliens are evil Invaders and there are humans who are hostile towards aliens as well. This is one such example.

On a road in the middle of the desert a car like vehicle is moving at high speed, being chased by figure wearing a white helmet and a blue bodysuit, red shoulder pads, belt, and boots riding a motorcycle equipped with a machine gun.

"He's a slippery one that Quadrunner !" The man annoyed that his target managed to evade his attack over and over again.

As the chase continues a flying vehicle appeared in an opposite direction heading towards the Quadrunner, surprised by this unexpected outcome the driver tries to avoid the flying vehicle only to be knocked off course giving the biker the chance to shoot, destroying the car and kill the driver.

"Well that's the last of them, in this sector at least." Said the man as he got off from his bike. "I guess I owe you thanks for that."

The pilot opened the vehicle window and coming out from it he's a man wearing a read helmet, domino mask, and a blue bodysuit, with yellow scarf, gloves, and boots.

"Just doing my job, well it's an honor to meet the famous Mach Rider." Said the pilot. "The one man responsible for singlehandedly putting an end to the Quadrunners reign"

"The F-Zero machine Blue Falcon, piloted by the famous Captain Falcon, rumour has it that he's a mysterious figure, always disappeared after winning his races, to the point no one knows who he is, well I guess the same thing can be said about me." Replied Mach Rider.

"I see you've heard of me, I just do what needs to be done to keep the planet safe, which is why keeping my identity secret is my utmost priority, I have many enemies because of the path I choose." Said Captain Falcon.

"Make sense, Black Shadow Organization, mad scientist, machines with God complex, alien invaders. What a time and place we live in." Agreed Mach Rider.

"Exactly, well I'm not one for idle chat, but it's time for me to go now, I supposed teaming up with someone isn't always bad, and I already got my payment, maybe we'll see each other again." Said Captain Falcon.

"Likewise, I still need to deal with the Quadrunner remnants myself." Said Mach Rider.

Both Captain Falcon and Mach Rider said their goodbyes and returned home.

**Island near Port City**

Off the coast of Port City there's a uninhabited chains of islands, unknown to most people this is the home of Captain Falcon, where he goes to when he's done with his races and a place to train his driving skills from the race course he made. Captain Falcon just got back from his latest job to take a breather before heading out again.

"Whew I'm glad that's done, hmm.. what's this ? Another job request ?" Wondered Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon notices the notification on his computer, he clicked it and revealed an email requesting another job for Captain Falcon.

"Hmm.. another request I see, details will be discussed at the meeting place, here is the coordinates." Said Captain Falcon reading the email. "I wonder if this is a trap ? There aren't any details in the email, and judging the coordinate numbers the location is in outer space, fine I guess I could at least take a look."

Captain Falcon decided to accept the request and went to the hangar where he keeps his space ship the Falcon Flyer in case he's needed in outer space, he turned it on an headed to the location based on the coordinate.

**Outer Space**

"Okay I'm almost there, huh ? That ship ? Could that be where the client is ?" Said Captain Falcon.

When Captain Falcon arrived at the location he saw a huge spherical space ship floating in space, and when Captain Falcon is trying to get near one of the door opened allowing him to enter the space ship.

**Access Ark**

_This place if I'm not mistaken, this is the Access Ark, the main headquarters of Haltmann Works Company, but I heard the CEO died while on a job._ Thought Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon got out from his ship and a robot, possibly an employee greet the bounty Hunter.

"Welcome, you must be Captain Falcon, please right this way, the President is waiting for you." Said the robot.

Captain Falcon follow the employee until they reached the CEO robot walked inside telling Captain Falcon to wait for a moment. After a few minutes he come out and tell Captain Falcon to enter.

"Please come in, the President now wishes to see you." Said the robot as he finally left Captain Falcon to get back to work.

Captain Falcon entered the room, he saw a female looking robot, she have large blue eyes with pink blush, with no mouth and nose, she also have long magenta hair and wearing a visit like helmet, and wearing a metallic grey business suit and pencil skirt and her hands seemed detached from her body.

"Welcome to the Access Ark Captain Falcon, I am Susanna Patrya Haltmann the CEO of Haltmann Works Company, but you can call me Susie for short, while I'm glad you chose to respond to our call, I actually didn't expect for you to accept." Said Susie.

"I have my doubts too Ms. Haltmann, you see I've heard about the reputation of Haltmann Works Company, many of the on the negative side when you start the mechanization of organic lifeforms and taking other planets resources, for a huge corporation you sure operate like space pirates." Said Captain Falcon.

"Yes I won't deny that we... Lost our way that time, but I assure you, we are trying to rebuild our reputation and atone from our past wrongdoings, to return to the time before our desires for profit gets the best of us." Answered Susie.

"Alright, so I see that you needed my help, depending on the request I may choose not to take it." Said Captain Falcon.

"Oh but I'm sure you will once you've heard what I have in store for you, Captain Falcon, former member of the Internova Police, now work as a bounty Hunter, and professional racer, your reputation are well known throughout the Galaxy, and you also have s trong sense of honor and justice. Anyway I'll get to the point, a cargo was supposed to be delivered to us by Hocotate Freight company, but while on his way the employee in charge of the delivery got attacked and kidnapped by a space pirate, and this is where you come in, Hocotate Freight have been our partners for a long time, and I want you to retrieve the stolen cargo and rescue the kidnapped employee." Explained Susie.

"A rescue and retrieval job huh, alright I accept, but what's inside the cargo if you don't minded me asking ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"If you must know it's just raw metals, a very high quality kind though, they're very important for building many things." Answered Susie.

"Ok, do you know where the attacks took place ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"The attack happened near the orbit of Planet Papetoon, my guess is that's where their hideout is right know." Said Susie.

"Papetoon ? If I'm not mistaken that planet is in the Lylat System, and the furthest planet too no doubt." Said Captain Falcon.

"Yes, that's correct, normally it's a planet with low significance because it's the most distant planet, however that also makes it a perfect place for hiding or to keep a low profile as most people ignore that planet, the vast deserts also makes it a great place to make hidden bases." Explained Susie.

"Just like Planet Moatoob, but unlike Papetoon that place is rich in resources and a target for many people who wants to get rich quick which explains the high population." Said Captain Falcon.

"Well Moatoob is full of abandoned mines so there's no need to build a new secret base. Anyway I always make sure to set up a mini tracker on my cargos in order to know their location, I give you a detector to detect the signal, the closer you get, the stronger the signal, last time I checked, the cargo is entering Papetoon atmosphere but soon I lost its signal, either they found it, or the cargo brought to a place that block signals or maybe the distance is too far away." Said Susie.

"Alright I head out now, and I will make sure to succeed on my mission, I will take my leave now Ms. Haltmann." Captain Falcon said his goodbye and leave the CEO office, he went straight to the hangar, ride his Falcon Flyer and make his way to Planet Papetoon in Lylat System.

**Lylat System - Planet Papetoon**

Planet Papetoon, a planet located in a distant corner of Lylat System, a desert planet with little significance to the entire Lylat System, other than being the birth planet of the famous Fox McCloud, Planet Papetoon managed to remain uninvolved during the major events that happened on Lylat System such as The Lylat Wars or the Aparoid Invasion, however things might about to change this time as rumours of space pirates sightings becoming more and more common among it's inhabitants.

The Falcon Flyer arrived and landed on the desert, the detector that Susie gives detected a signal, telling Captain Falcon the cargo is nearby. Captain Falcon get out from his ship and run towards the direction of the signal, amazingly Captain Falcon doesn't seemed bothered by the desert heat, when he finally arrived, he saw a big but hidden mechanical door.

"The cargo must be in here, located in a canyon like this no wonder anyone couldn't find it. Hmm.. hold on, someone else is here." Said Captain Falcon able to sense that he's not alone.

"Who goes there !" Shout Captain Falcon.

* * *

**This is the beginning of the future and outer space arc, you can bet you will see characters from outer space based franchise, and also other than Smash and Nintendo characters I will only make allusions and references of other game franchises, they won't appear in this story. **

**As for Captain Falcon I'm using his stoic personality from his game, not from the Smash one.**


	12. Through the Eyes of a Hunter

**Outer Space**

"I think I lost them, better get some rest for the time being." A woman with blonde ponytailed hair relieved that she managed to escape her pursuer by hiding in an asteroid.

Samus Aran, a famous bounty hunter known throughout the Galaxy, she has completed many difficult missions, trusted by the Galactic Federation to finished any missions too difficult and seemingly impossible for anyone to complete, she has seen many things during her job, and endure many losses as well, she has dedicated herself to defeat the space pirates to protect the Galaxy, but after dealing with the BOTTLE SHIP incident, and the Federation interest towards the X Parasites, Samus has doubts about the Federation, and with the destruction of the BSL and planet SR388 as a result of Samus disobedience toward the Federation, Samus has made herself an enemy of the Federation and on the run from them.

"I know I did the right thing, those parasites were never meant to be under anyone's hands." Convinced Samus.

"I need to go somewhere the Federation have no control," said Samus typing on her computer on her ship. "Let see hmm.. Gurhal System ? No too far away. Faykreed System ? No, not this one either, ... Nanairo System ? No, not good either. Lylat System ? perfect ! It's close and The Galactic Federation has no jurisdictions there.

As Samus know where to go next, she activate her ship and ready to head to the Lylat System, but before she can get far, one of the Federation patrol ships spotted her, and chased after her. They managed to catch up to her and surround her.

"Samus Aran, stop where you are ! You're under arrest for treason against the Galactic Federation, surrender now and your punishment will be lightened." Demanded the Federation officer.

"No ! The Federation is trying to experiment and weaponized the X Parasites, those things are incredibly dangerous, how can you still side with them knowing that !?" Defied Samus.

"Those experiments are necessary to make us the most powerful force in the galaxy, and you ruined everything because you disobey a direct order from the Federation. Now i will ask you one last time, surrender or we take you you by force !" Warned the officer.

"Never !" Answered Samus.

"So be it, men take her down !" Ordered the officer.

The Federation ships began firing at Samus's ship, Samus fly downwards to avoid the attack, knowing there's no reason with the Federation officer she decided to fight back despite being outnumbered. The Federation ships keep on firing but because of Samus excellent piloting skills she managed to avoid all the shots, she fired back with her cannon, hitting one of the Federation ships.

"Grr what are you doing ? She's just one person !" Yelled the officer.

Samus managed to take down 3 more ships while simultaneously avoiding the enemy fire, she fires another beam to another one of the ships, but because Samus didn't want to kill her former comrades all the shots just disabled and incapacitated the ships making them inoperable. However despite Samus success she's still overwhelmed by the Federation superior numbers. Samus had and idea, she decided to take advantage of the chaotic situation, she flies behind the larger commander ship and activated her camouflage function, allowing her ship to become invisible and undetectable, she used this chance to escape and head to the Lylat System.

"Wait ! Stop firing, where is she ?" Asked the officer.

"We don't know sir, she's just vanished from the radar." Answered his subordinate.

"Aargh ! Everyone fall back for now, we'll catch her for sure next time." Said the officer.

"YES, SIR !"

The Federation withdraw, waiting for another chance to arrest the bounty Hunter.

"I managed to get away from them, I should've used this camouflage earlier, oh well live and learn, let's see now, which planet should I land my ship on ? Oh Planet Papetoon, there's barely any visitors on that planet, it's a perfect place for me to lay low." Samus decided her next course and she make her way to Planet Papetoon.

**Planet Papetoon**

Finally Samus reached her destination and land her ship on a nearby town. She got off her ship wearing her zero suit in order not to intimidate the populace. And thanks to her armor people only know her reputation and her armor, not what she truly look like underneath. She walked into a bar to have a bite to eat.

"Well know, you're a human aren't ya, you're kind is a rare visitors in this remote planet, so what can I get ya ?" Said the bartender.

Samus ordered a meal and a drink, after she finished eating she overheard two people talking about space pirates sightings. She got up and approached the civilians.

"Excuse me, I couldn't helped overhearing what you just said, what is it about space pirates ?" Asked Samus curious.

"Well miss I suggest you steer clear from the desert on the north of the town, rumour has it space pirates using that place as their Hideout, of course it's all just rumours but I still try to stay way if I were you." Said the man.

"Thank you sir, I'll be sure to heed your warning." Thanked Samus.

_A space pirate in the Lylat System ? I thought the Lylat space pirates already defeated. If I recall correctly there's a famous mercenary group in this star system who went through so many adventures protecting the entire Lylat System, the Star Fox team, but I guess even they don't bother to look in a remote planet like this one._ Samus thought to herself.

With that in mind Samus returned to her ship and wore her Varia suit. She also talk to her computer AI Adam to detect any space pirates.

"Adam please search for any space pirates activities." Said Samus.

"Activities confirmed, there really are space pirates on this planet, they're located in the desert north of this town, but they're not a native Lylat space pirates, they're the usual ones you fought." Said Adam.

"I see, so this is where they run off too, now that Mother Brain, Ridley, and Draygon is defeated the space pirates no longer have the strength and leadership needed to become a threat anymore."

"That may be true, but you know people like this are very persistent, they will do anything it takes to reclaim their glory days, don't forget Samus Kraid and Phantoon is still around despite the former is all brawn no brain, and the other one hasn't come back to our plane of existence, they will find someone to take their place." Warned Adam.

"I know, I just need to end this quick, I can't have both space pirates and the Federation after me." Said Samus a little worried.

"Like I said I believe there's someone in the Federation on our side, but until then just do what you can first." Assured Adam.

"Alright Adam I'm heading out now." Said Samus.

Samus get out from her ship and transformed into her morph ball form and she roll quickly to the designated area. There she found a big mechanical door hidden in a canyon, but unbeknownst to her someone already arrived before her, Samus walked slowly and quietly and preparing her arm cannon but the man noticed Samus's presence.

* * *

**This is Samus adventures after the events of Metroid Fusion because it's the chronologically the latest one in Metroid series, with Adam Malkovich Brain uploaded into a computer, and I take his personality from the Fusion game not his jerkish one from the Other M game.**

**I will be doing lots of name-dropping and referencing many other games if possible, I'm sorry but that's all they gonna be in this fic, or there will be way too many characters to put in. Look forward to next time.**


	13. The Fox, The Bird, and The Astronaut

**Outer Space - Lylat System**

On the space of Lylat System a large ship is flying around the system, this ship is known as The Great Fox, it serves as the home for the Lylat System famous mercenary group the Star Fox team, during the Aparoid Invasion the Great Fox was destroyed. This is a new ship bought after the end of the Aparoid invasion, while it is more inferior from the previous Great Fox, it's still serves as a home to the Star Fox team. Inside there's a robot operating the ship and an anthropomorphic bird and fox seems to have a conversation. The fox have an orange brown fur with white streaks, wearing white jacket, green G suit and red scarf, the bird have a blue feathers with a red patch on his eye, he also wears a white jacket and an orange G suit.

"C'mon Fox how long are you gonna wallow in sadness like that ? it's been weeks you know." Said the birdman. "Though this is your fault in the first place."

"Knock it off Falco, I thought we reconciled already." Sighed Fox.

"No, you haven't, your issues are just postponed because the Anglars are launching their final attack on us." Clarified Falco.

"Am I really that wrong ? I just wanted Krystal to be safe, and with our line of work danger is lurking in every corner." Said Fox.

"There's nothing wrong with caring with the ones you love, but if you're worried about Krystal shouldn't see be allowed to worry about you too, it's like you said our line of work carry danger, does Krystal's feelings doesn't matter to you ?" Asked Falco.

"It's not that, but."

"But nothing ! Krystal is capable at taking care of herself, you should be able to see that." Lectured Falco. "Just because you found her trapped inside a crystal that doesn't mean she's helpless by default, being in distress can happen to anyone even us, and it's time you need to see that."

"Yes you're right, I was being stupid, I'm gonna apologize to Krystal and mend our relationship." Said Fox finally bounced back from his grief.

"Honestly, romance only brings nothing but trouble, good thing this bird fly solo." Said Falco proud of his single status.

"Really ? Nothing going on between you and Katt ?" Fox asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't make that face Fox, Katt and I are just friends and we're going to stay that way. I'm not the willing to settle down type." Said Falco. "So do you know where Krystal is ?"

Having asked this question it's clear that Fox had no idea where Krystal is. "Look, we just search the entire Lylat System for her whereabouts, I'm sure we'll find her eventually."

"Yeah, we'll never gonna find her." Snarked Falco.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your romance talk but i detected unusual movement on my system." Said the robot.

"Unusual movement ?" Asked Falco.

"Wait ! Can it be Krystal ?" Fox asked impatiently.

"I don't know, but I detect it on Planet Papetoon." Answered ROB 64.

"Well, let's check it out, it's the only lead we got." Said Fox.

And then the three of them agreed and set course to Planet Papetoon, hoping to find Krystal so Fox can mend his relationship.

Meanwhile...

**Planet Papetoon - Space Pirate Base**

Inside the space pirate base there are many stolen tech stored inside, waiting to be used in order to spread terror to the Galaxy once again. Also there seemed to be someone unaffiliated with the space pirates, he dressed like an astronaut, with appearance like eyes always shut, pointy ears, and big nose, his name is Captain Olimar, an employee of Hocotate Freight, a well known delivery company throughout the Galaxy. Olimar's rocket is under attack by the space pirates during a job and now he's held hostage by the space pirates.

"Uuuh... How did things end up like this ? It was just supposed to be another delivery, I can't believe I encountered space pirates." Lamented Olimar.

"Quiet in there ! If you don't want to be blasted by my energy blast I suggest you keep quiet you hostage ! And you better hope your company pay the ransom soon or I just kill you right now !" Threathened the space pirate.

The space pirate looks insectoid physically with a claw as his hands, and thanks to endless experimentation the space pirates looks completely different from each other.

Olimar trapped in a prison like cage guarded by one of the space pirates, not wanting to stay captured Olimar removed his space suit, and as it turns out he hid a backpack underneath his suit, he removed his backpack and put on his space suit again. Olimar opened his backpack and inside reveals a small strange colorful humanoid creatures with either leaf or flower on top of their head. This creatures are known as Pikmins, when Olimar crashed on an unknown planet, the Pikmins help are essential in his escape, and now their help is needed once more.

"Okay everyone just like we planned, everyone find a place to hide, only come out when I say so." Whispered Olimar.

The Pikmins find a place to hide as per Olimar's instruction, the space pirate guard is rather focused on his duty, unbeknownst to him he didn't realize he's floating in midair carried by 10 winged Pikmins, by the time he realized what's going on he panicked and flailing around causing the winged Pikmins to drop him, he fell on a wooden crate, and the impact broke the crate revealing bombs inside the crate. Olimar ordered the purple Pikmins to hide in the broken crate.

"What the, YOU ! THIS GOT TO BE YOUR DOING !" Yelled the space pirate towards Olimar not noticing the Pikmins.

As he prepare to shoot Olimar with his energy blast Olimar ordered the purple pikmin to lift the bomb and aimed it at his claws, the pikmin did just that and as the pirate energy blast hit the bomb directly in front of him an explosion occurred injuring the space pirate. Olimar ordered the white pikmin to use it's acid to melt the steel bar to escape, but before he ran Olimar grabbed one of the bombs and planted it on the space pirate, Olimar activated the bomb, it exploded and killing the space pirate while Olimar run away with his Pikmins following him.

**Planet Papetoon **

Fox and Falco arrived at Planet Papetoon and landed on the town, trying to ask around about any unusual movements, they headed to the bar, because there are many travelers headed there.

"Ah if it isn't my favorite customer Fox McCloud, what can I get you ?" Asked the bartender.

"Sup boss, it's great to be back after a while, but we came because we heard an unusual movements in here, know anything about it ?" Asked Fox

"Unusual movements huh, well there has been rumours of space pirates lurking around these parts, but that's all I know, there haven't been any concrete evidence so to speak, although there is this girl who seemed to be interested in that rumour-."

"Wait did you say a girl !? Where did she go ?" Interjected Fox.

"Whoa slow down there, the girl went to the desert north of the town, that's where the rumours of space pirates sightings started." Answered the Bartender.

"Thanks boss, here's a tip, Falco quick if we go now we can still catch her." Said Fox in a hurry and quickly ran outside.

"Yeah sorry about that, when it comes to his girl Fox loses all common sense, well I guess I better get going too." Falco quickly followed Fox and left the bar.

"Well I'll be, I never thought Fox of all people interested in a human that way. Hold on wasn't he already in a relationship with that blue fox chick ?" Said the bartender confused.

Fox and Falco contacted ROB64 about the space pirates sightings on Planet Papetoon but since there aren't any clear evidence there's not much he can do, but what is clear is there's something in the canyon nearby, ROB64 detected strange signals from the direction of the canyon, when Fox and Falco arrived they saw two people fighting.

* * *

**I'm back and here I will be using the Fox and Krystal drama from Star Fox Command, since all the endings are pretty much distant finale, what I write is what happened immediately after the Anglars defeat, I won't be following any of the endings, as I'm gonna make a new one myself**

**I'm also writing about Olimar in this chapter because there's not enough words to make it a standalone chapter.**

**Next chapter is about their encounter with each other. Until then.**


	14. Enter the Pirate's Base

**Planet Papetoon**

Captain Falcon turn around and he saw an armor standing in front of him readying it's arm cannon.

"That armor, and colour are you perhaps the bounty Hunter Samus Aran ?" Asked the racer.

"That's right, I see you've heard of me, now who are... Wait, those getup, could you be Captain Falcon ? The racing champion of F Zero Grand Prix ? Asked the bounty Hunter.

"Indeed I am, now Samus Aran, I've heard a lot about you, you used to be an ally to the Galactic Federation, a member even, but now you're on the wanted list, it's very shameful how someone of your caliber has strayed from the right path, arresting you may not be my job, but I can't let criminals run free on my watch." Said Captain Falcon ready to fight Samus.

"Wait ! Stop I can explain, there's a reason the Federation is after me." Samus tried to explain to Captain Falcon about her defiance to the Federation but her words only falls on deaf ears."

Captain Falcon dashed toward Samus and ready to punch her, his punch is so strong Samus got blown from the impact hitting a wall behind her, knowing there's no reasoning with Captain Falcon Samus prepares to fight, Captain Falcon jump and ready to punch her again but Samus transformed into her morph ball form and roll away avoiding Captain Falcon attack, causing him to hit the wall instead, surprisingly his punch is strong enough to wreck the wall. Samus transformed back and shot Captain Falcon in the back with her arm cannon, hurting him and caused him to fall to the ground.

But that is not enough to bring him down, Captain Falcon got back up and ready for another round, this time however a strange fire like energy concentrated on his right hand, Samus noticed the rise in power waste no time preparing for a counter attack, she's charging her arm cannon in order to fire powerful beam, Captain Falcon run towards Samus to punch her and Samus almost finished charging her weapon, but before the two forced collide, a blaster shot come out of nowhere attacking both Samus and Captain Falcon forcing them to dodge and cancel their attack.

"That's enough both of you !"

Both Samus and Captain Falcon look at the direction of the voice and they saw what it looks like a two anthropomorphic animals walking towards them.

"What were you two thinking fighting in front of a space pirate base, what if they heard you !? They're going to be alerted by your presence and might attack us at full force now that their base is discovered." Yelled the anthropomorphic fox.

"Sorry, you're right this is a bad place to fight, but something needs to be done, this bounty Hunter is now a wanted criminal and she needs to be arrested." Said Captain Falcon.

"I told you, I'm not a criminal, the Galactic Federation is planning to create an army of bioweapons and weaponizing a dangerous organisms called The X Parasites. Explained Samus.

"Okay hold up, let's just start from the beginning, let's introduce ourselves first, my name is Fox McCloud, and this is my partner Falco Lombardi, we're known as the Star Fox team." Fox introduced Falco and himself.

"My name is Samus Aran, and I'm known as the Hunter, mostly I'm a hired gun by the Galactic Federation."

"And I'm Captain Falcon, I used to belong to the Internova Police Corps, but now I work as a bounty Hunter and a professional racer. I must say I've heard of Star Fox team, you got quite the reputation yourself just like me."

"Wow the famous Samus Aran and Captain Falcon, I have to say it does feels great to be in a presence of incredible people, well of course the Star Fox team is just as awesome." Bragged Falco.

"You said your name is Fox McCloud right ? Hmm.. does the name James McCloud sounds familiar to you ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"Yeah... I mean you know my dad ?"

"Yeah we go way back, he was a racer like me, and he needed to earn money to support his wife and kid, to think I got the chance to meet his son, you sure took after him, I remember when he mentioned he used to belong in the Galaxy Dog team. He's a great man that James, his death really devastate all of us, I wish I was there for him when it happened." Reminisced Captain Falcon.

"Yeah thanks, it's good to know that dad has a great friend like you." Smiled Fox.

"So what about you Samus ? Even in Lylat System we've heard of you, how you defeated the space pirates and other things lurking in the depths of space, what are you doing in a remote planet like this ?" Asked Fox. "And we also heard that you're on their wanted list now, the Galactic Federation may have no influence on Lylat System but they are still allies to the Cornerian Military and we already seen your wanted poster."

"Look I will explain how this happened, I used to work for the Galactic Federation, I accepted their mission because I believe they really are trying to make the universe a safer place, I met many great people working for them, there's Adam, Ian, Anthony. Adam and Ian are both gone but they never gone in my memory, but recently they have been engaged in dubious projects." Explained Samus.

"Dubious projects ?" Asked Falco.

"Before I explain any further do any of you know something called the BOTTLE SHIP ?" Samus asked the three of them.

"BOTTLE SHIP ? Yes I heard of that, isn't that the abandoned space station, I've heard that it was destroyed by the Federation because there's something dangerous in there." Answered Captain Falcon. "Though I must admit, that is the only thing written in the news, there aren't any deatils regarding the incident."

"It's because the Federation covered everything up, and the BOTTLE SHIP isn't just mere abandoned space station, it's actually a secret research facility owned by the Galactic Federation, the goal of the research is to create an army of bioweapons, they gather many lifeforms from various planets and subject them to experimentation s in order to turn them into weapons." Explained Samus

Hearing this the three of them shocked at what they just heard, the Galactic Federation have projected an image of benevolence and morality, the fact that there a shady operations inside the Federation overwhelmed them.

"No, that can't be true, but if it is, then there's a corruption within the Federation." Said Captain Falcon in disbelief.

"They're already the most powerful force in the Galaxy, what more could they want with those experiments." Said Fox filled with anger. "But hold on you said the BOTTLE SHIP is destroyed right ? Could it be an experiment gone wrong and they decided to abandoned the project."

"I wish it was like that but no, let me tell you what really happened, it's not completely wrong there's something dangerous in there that the Federation decided to destroy it, but the monster you speak of is their own creation, her name is MB, she's an android created by the Federation with the power to control the Metroids and bioweapons with the use of Mother Brain's AI." Samus explained further.

"Mother Brain ? Isn't she one of the leaders of the space pirates ?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, she was just a machine, but she developed a mind of her own, and she completely grew beyond her programming, she believes all living beings are mere pest that needs to be exterminated, and she wants to remake the universe in her image, by destroying those she seems unworthy, which is all of us, naturally with MB created by using Mother Brain AI, she grew to become the same monster Mother Brain was, which is why the Federation had to destroy her because she cannot be controlled anymore, I know this because I was involved in the BOTTLE SHIP incident, and to be honest I do feel sorry for MB, as she's created as a mere tool for the Federation nefarious ambition."

"But it's over now right ? I mean the BOTTLE SHIP is destroyed for good " Said Falco.

"No, the specimens from the BOTTLE SHIP are transferred to the BSL. Soon after we discovered the existence of the X Parasites, the Federation took interest in them and desire to experiment on them, I know how dangerous they are which is why I had to defy their orders, the only option I had to make sure the Parasites doesn't fall to anyone's hands is to destroy them, which is why I set the BSL on a collision course with Planet SR388 in order to exterminate the X Parasites once and for all. And that's how I become a wanted criminal by the Federation."

"The X Parasites, I've heard that those things finds a host and assimilates with them, taking their abilities, memories, knowledge while killing their host. And you're saying the Federation aims to weaponize these things ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"You can believe what you want, I know I'm telling the truth, they after me because I put an end to their vile ambitions." Said Samus.

"This is all hard to believe but, with the scarcity of news of both incidents does raise some questions, all right Samus we believe you, you can count on the Star Fox team should you need our help, we can't let evil roam free in the Galaxy no matter where they from." Said Fox. "By the way do you see any girl around here, the bartender said he saw a girl headed in this direction."

"That's probably me." Said Samus removing her suit helmet, revealing a beautiful young woman underneath her suit.

"Wait WHAT ! Samus is actually a girl !" Said both Falco, Fox, and Captain Falcon shocked by the revelation.

"I guess you wouldn't know, only the higher ranked people at the Federation knows my face, still I guess I'm glad the wanted poster is just a picture of my suit and not my actual face." Said Samus.

"Yeah I guess with that kind of reputation no one would believe that a young woman is underneath that suit, even my first guess is a battle veteran old man with many facial scars." Said Fox.

"Well this is clearly unexpected but, should you're telling the truth then you got my support as well." Said Captain Falcon. "A pleasure working with all of you."

"Tough luck Fox, guess Krystal isn't here, so what are you gonna do ? Head back ?" Asked Falco.

"No, not yet, that doesn't change the fact that space pirates using this planet as a hideout, we need to get rid of them from here, i will never allow my birth planet to be used for villains hideout, of course that is why you two are here right ?" Said Fox.

"Yes I came here because I found out about space pirates activities and to hide from the Federation while I'm at it." Said Samus.

"I came here on a mission, the space pirates stole something belonged to my client and they also taking a hostage along the way, my mission is to retreire the object and rescue the hostage." Said Captain Falcon.

"Then I propose we work together to achieve our goal, think about it, the Star Fox team, Samus Aran, and Captain Falcon teaming up, we will make the unstoppable team." Suggested Fox. "If Wolf try to pick a fight with us now, I can see him getting beaten up before he can do anything hehehe."

Samus and Captain Falcon agreed on Fox suggestion and the four of them proceed to work together to defeat the space pirates.

Samus put the helmet back on and used her visor to scan the door lock, she pressed the buttons according to the scanning result and the metal door is open, the four of them then proceed to walk inside the space pirate base.

**Space Pirate Base**

As the four of them walked through the corridor keeping an eye out of space pirates, an explosion can be heard on the left corridor.

"What is that ? And explosion ?" Captain Falcon surprised by the sound.

"Sounds like it, everyone let's go this way !" Commanded Fox.

The explosion not only alerted the heroes but also the pirates residing in the base. As the heroes runs in the direction of the explosions they're intercepted by a group of space pirates.

"Intruder ! How did you get in !? And do you have something to do with the explosion ?" Asked the space pirate angrily.

"These guys, they are not the space pirates native to Lylat." Said Fox.

"No, they're the ones I usually fought." Replied Samus.

"Samus Aran ! How did you find us here !? No matter I will have your head now prepare yourself." Threathened the space pirate.

The three space pirates fire an energy blast from their claw but Fox stepped in and used his reflector shield, bouncing the energy blast back at the pirates. This unexpected retaliation surprised the pirates they forgot to dodge the incoming attacks, the energy blast hit them back and blast them to the ground, as they try to get back up Falco used his arms to cut the pirate claw, amputating it.

"How do you like that ? I don't really remember how but, it seems I can turn my arms razor sharp, sharp enough to cut rocks and some metals." Said Falco.

Captain Falcon gathered fire like energy on his right hand and proceed to punch the other two pirates, hurting them severely.

"That's a really powerful technique I'm glad I'm not the one getting hit." Said Samus.

"Honestly I don't really know how this happened either, I'm well trained in martial arts but, I don't remember taking it to this energy manipulation level."

"Well that can wait for now, I will deal the finishing blow to these pirates." Samus ready her cannon and blast the pirates, killing them. "Okay let's move."

As they continue walking they saw an astronaut running towards their direction being chased by space pirates.

"Huh ? That guy is being chased by the pirates we got to help him." Said Captain Falcon glancing at the other three.

Samus, Captain Falcon, Fox, and Falco readied their guns and blast the space pirates with it, hurting them and causing the space pirates to retreat.

"Glad we managed to attack them before they can attack us, you okay there ?" Asked Captain Falcon

"Yes I am thank you, who are you ?" Said the astronaut.

"I am Captain Falcon, this is Samus, Fox, and Falco." Captain Falcon introduced himself and everyone else.

"Wait, looking at your appearance you're a Hocotatian am I right ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"Yes I am my name is Olimar an employee of Hocotate Freight, wait did you say your Captain Falcon, Samus, Fox, and Falco ? No way I've heard of your reputation the F Zero Grand Prix champion, the famous bounty Hunter, and Star Fox team ? This is incredible, are you here to rescue me ?" Asked Olimar.

"Well Captain Falcon is, the rest of us are here to fight the space pirates, by the way, we heard an explosion this way, do you know anything about it ?" Asked Samus.

"Oh that was me, I set up an explosive to kill the space pirate that kept me hostage." Explained Olimar.

"Really ? You don't seem to be a combat veteran no matter how you look at it." Doubted Falco.

"I may not have a reputation like all of you but I still went through an adventures of my own, like when that time my rocket is broken to pieces and stranded in an unknown planet full of dangerous creatures." Explained Olimar.

"Okay I guess you had your shared of harrowing experience yourself Mr. Olimar, anyway I came here to rescue you and retrieve the cargo meant to be delivered to Haltmann Works Company, do you know where is it ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"Yes, the cargo is further in, during my captivity it looks like they had some big plans with those metals, I don't know what they're going to built but knowing the space pirates it can't be good." Answered Olimar.

The five of them kept on walking until they reached the hangar, there are many ships, crates, cargos, and materials stored there, including Olimar's rocket.

"Oh that's got to be it, the green cargo !" Captain Falcon run towards it and check the cargo code, matching the ones for Haltmann Works Company. "Good, it doesn't seem it's been opened."

"Well, looks like your job is done here Cap are you gonna leave now ?" Asked Fox.

"No, not yet, not until we get the space pirates off this planet." Said Captain Falcon.

"In that case let's check the big white door we passed through, I got ominous feeling about that door." Said Samus. "Mr. Olimar we got this you need to get back now."

"No I'm staying, I may not look like it but I'm no slouch in combat, besides I have these guys to back me up." Olimar opened his bagpack revealing Pikmins inside.

"These are the Pikmins, they're the ones that helped me fix my rocket and leave that planet, trust me they're very useful as an ally." Explained Olimar.

"Wow what unique lifeforms, I've never seen these before." Said Fox curious.

"Studying them can wait, we need to check that white door, it seems it's connected to the right corridor that we didn't take." Said Samus.

The five of them head back to see the big white door, and since there aren't any other room around here it's assumed where the space pirates are retreating.

"We didn't see anymore space pirates after we save Olimar, even at the hangar, and since there aren't anymore rooms here, this got to be where they retreated." Said Samus.

Samus used her visor to unlock the door, the door opened and the five of them went inside, it's a huge dark room with the lights off, but then soon the lights turned on, and the space pirates really are inside, but before any fighting can happened a robot that seems to be the leader of the space pirates walked to the middle and greet the heroes. He's a robot with a glowing scythe like energy on his right hand.

"Weavel ! So you're the ones leading the space pirates now." An angry tone can be heard from Samus Voice.

"Indeed I am, when my subordinates informed me that you're here I knew we have to accelerate our plans, sadly we don't have time to set up an explosive though so you can just have this base, we don't really need it anymore." Said Weavel.

"What do you mean by that ? What is it that you're after !? I suggest you give it up Weavel, Ridley and Mother Brain are gone, you space pirates are not the threat you once were." Lashed Samus.

"True, but if you think we're going to just give up you're wrong, everyone set the device, we're leaving this dump." One if the pirates turned on a small machine and suddenly a portal appeared behind the space pirates and they use it to escape.

"That's the dimensional transporter, that thing is Andross's invention, how did they get their hands on it ?" Said Fox confused.

"I don't know but it's possible if the remnants of Andross's army working together with the space pirates, let's check the computer and the crates, we might found something." Said Falco.

Samus, Captain Falcon, Falco, Fox, and Olimar search the room and they found some strange research materials inside.

"They didn't put a password on the computer, either they're just lazy or they don't care if anyone finding it." Said Fox. "Let's see, huh ? What is this ? Wave theory ? Song magic ? And what are this gibberish ? Does anyone know what this is ?"

"I did some study on it, the wave theory is the kind of science used by people from Planet Ar Ciel, it seems with it they can convert songs into energy, but only a race of artificial humans known as reyvateils can harness song magic, and reyvateils are 100% female, males are unable to harness song magic, and this gibberish you see are called the Hymnos language." Explained Samus.

"I found something in here !" Said Olimar, "let's see hmm the use of symbology ? Isn't symbology is the one required special tattoo on their body to perform magical acts, why would the space pirates be interested in this ?"

"That's not the only thing, it seems they're also researching dance energy as well." Said Captain Falcon. "You know the one that Space Channel 5 use."

"Let's see, what do I find, Magic, Technique, Algol System ? Really ? This is getting absurd." Complained Falco. "They even go so far to Algol System !?"

"This is strange, the space pirates always have obsession with technology and experimentation, but this is the first time they're interested in magic or supernatural powers, with powers that defies logic like magic who knows what they can and will do." Samus started to fear the worst.

"You guys look, I found something interesting," shouted Fox. "Let's see big magic circle under a pyramid, aimed to resurrect Grandmaster Meio and Scumocide from death, golden chains, and in the other file, joint forces with Andross's army. WAIT WHAT ?"

"I didn't know anything about this, all I've heard is the Strider organization dispatched it's agent to eliminate Grandmaster Meio loyalist, but to think they're trying to resurrect him, how did they even trying to do that ? But I wouldn't be surprised if the space pirates are trying to do the same, either trying to possess supernatural powers or resurrecting Ridley and Mother Brain." Said Samus. "Ridley has come back from the dead far too many times and that's with science, I won't be surprised if he can be brought back with magic."

"And if they're working together with Andross's army then it's possible they're trying to resurrect Andross's as well." Said Fox.

"But how do they even know about that magic circle ? It seems there's a lot of things we don't know." Lamented Fox

"Looks like we're in for something big, everyone we need to stay in touch, the space pirates seemed to have a huge goal and we cannot let them succeed." Said Captain Falcon.

"You mean like a small underground movement, count me in, once we leave we'll go back to Corneria and explained what we found." Said Fox

"I'm still an ally for the Federation and I have many friends there, I will see what I can find using their resources, what will you do Samus ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit, maybe there's something else I can find, besides this place is suitable to be used as a base, I can't go back to The Locker right now anyway." Answered Samus.

"I'm going to see what I can find using my connections from my job, if I'll find anything interesting I can tell you." Said Olimar.

After that the five of them went their separate ways but remains to keep in touch, Olimar found his rocket in the hangar and travelled alongside Captain Falcon to the Access Ark to finish their job. Fox and Falco headed back to Corneria to warn the military about the space pirates, and Samus stayed behind to do more research and because she's on the run from the Federation.

* * *

**And that's the end of this arc, this chapter is ended up longer than I thought but it's still worth it.**

**In case you all wandering I will be using Olimar Smash Bros size, not his own game size.**

**The Locker is like a home for Galactic bounty hunters, while it doesn't appear on the games, it does appear on Nintendo comics, I put it in because well Samus needs a place to call home.**

**And if you're disappointed because it seems like this is their first time meeting each other, then don't worry because there will be an explanation in the later chapters.**

**I actually made up references of many games like Ar Tonelico, Star Ocean, Strider Hiryu, or PXZ2 specifically, Space Channel 5, and Phantasy Star in 1 chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**


	15. The Land of Dreams

**Planet Popstar**

In a galaxy far away lies a a star shaped planet called Planet Popstar, it's a beautiful planet rich in natural resources, and it's inhabitants are cute, cuddly, and adorable creatures living in a peaceful, carefree lives. Yet ironically Planet Popstar have been invaded by nightmarish otherworldly forces time and time again, with the latest one from a cult that worshipped a malevolent deity, but with the efforts of Popstar's heroes and villains the cult is finally defeated and peace has finally returned... At least for a while.

**Planet Popstar - Dedede's Castle**

Dedede's Castle, a castle located in Dream Land, home to the ruler of Dream Land King Dedede, although honestly speaking despite having an army of Waddle Dees at his back and call, his King status seems to be a mere title without actual political power, it's residents often doesn't follow Dedede's rules, but his time he might try to do something a leader does. Building relationships with another country.

"So you're aiming to form a diplomatic relations with Floralia your majesty ?" A small round creature with stubby arms, light orange feet, and mouthless face with red colored body wearing a blue bandana asking the blue penguin wearing red robe sitting on the throne.

"Yes Bandana Dee ! I think it's about time I do what any Kings supposed to do, as peaceful this planet is we've been under attack by otherworldly forces a lot of time now and we need to bolster our strength, and since Taranza did lend us a hand during the Jambastion Cult incident, this way we can show our gratitude for helping us." Said the penguin.

"So you already forgive him for kidnapping and brainwashing you then King Dedede ?" Asked Bandana Dee.

"Yes, I try not to carry grudges, besides he did turned against his queen to save us, that's not an easy decision to make even though she did try to kill him and already beyond help." Said the king.

"Okay, I will go to Floralia and send this message to Taranza." Bandana Dee agreed with the king's proposal.

Bandana Dee take the air star machine the dark star to fly to Floralia to deliver King Dedede's message to Taranza, who's acting as a regent after the defeat of Queen Sectonia.

**Planet Popstar - Amusement Park**

In the town of located in Dream Land lies a huge amusement park, created by an alien sorcerer named Magolor, to make amends for his past wrongdoing, in here he works as the owner of the amusement park, maintaining the place and also take part in attractions. And now a pink puffball with stubby arms and red colored feet with blue eyes walked around enjoying the attractions. A creature with blue suit with detached arms wearing a white cake with yellow trimmings approached him.

"Ah Kirby ! So glad you can make it." Said the creature.

"I'm glad to be here too Magolor, after our last battle I just need a breather, oh and thanks for your help coming with us during the Jambastion Cult attack." Said Kirby.

"Your welcome, after all friends got to help each other out right." Said Magolor cheerfully. "By the way are you coming here alone ?"

"I tried to bring King Dedede and Meta Knight here but King Dedede's is busy right now, but he'll come later and Meta Knight not good with crowded places, and I also tried to bring Ribbon and Adeleine but they're back home to Ripple Star, Gooey and Rick, Kine, Coo are traveling right now so yeah I'm going alone right now."

"I see well let's enjoy the attractions together then." Magolor dragged Kirby around the park and enjoying the attractions the amusement park have to offer, the two of them tried all the attractions until they become tired.

"Uuh I'm tired, we really took part in nearly everything." Said Kirby exhausted from the rides.

"I was thinking of expanding the park and add a few more attractions, what do you think Kirby ?" Asked Magolor.

"Okay I would like that, I wish for the residence in Dream Land to have a good time, hopefully there's nothing bad happening ever again." Said Kirby.

Soon after King Dedede arrived at the amusement park, trying to take a break from his kingly duty that he rarely does.

"Well sorting out that cult mess sure is a lot of work, I'm just gonna enjoy myself in this amusement park, now where's Kirby ? This is all his idea suggesting this in the first place." Said Dedede looking for Kirby. "Oh there he is, sitting by that umbrella table."

"Ok Kirby I'm here, hmm ? Why do you look exhausted ? Did you go on a ride without me ?" Asked Dedede.

"Don't get upset with him, I'm the one who dragged Kirby into it." Magolor apologized to Dedede.

"Nah it's fine, I'll just grab some lunch instead, just eating is very relaxing to me anyway." Said King Dedede walked to the food stall to get some lunch.

Soon after an unknown ship can be seen in the sky flying downwards as if it's falling from the sky, behind it a huge ship seen flying downwards too, the huge ship seems to be heavily armed with cannons, and having a bat like wings, and a mask in the front, a mask which is very familiar for the residents of Dream Land. The small ship continues flying downwards until it crash landed to the amusement park, but fortunately the damages to the ship aren't heavy.

"What is that !?" Magolor shocked at the sight of the ship that landed in his amusement park. The same goes for the entire staff and customers of the park.

King Dedede ordered the staff to evacuate the customers and then he rushed to the site of the landing which is right in front of Kirby and Magolor.

"What is this, and is that the Halberd ? Did Meta Knight shoot down this ship ?" King Dedede confused at the situation.

And then a figure fly down from the masked ship. He looks similar to Kirby except instead of pink he's dark blue in color, he wore a mask that covered his face but shows his yellow eyes, he wore a purple cape that can be transformed into a bat like wings. He fly down until he landed in the amusement park. Looking at this King Dedede confront Meta Knight about this.

"Meta Knight did you shoot down this ship ?" Asked King Dedede.

"I told them to stop and identify themself but they resist, and besides we've been under attack by outside forces far too many times we can't be too careful." Justified Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight is right in this case, that's a space pirate ship." Explained Magolor.

"Space Pirates ! Wait how do you know that Magolor ?" Asked King Dedede.

"Oh please, I've been traveling far and wide before I came here, this ship for example belongs to space pirates from planet Zebes." Magolor bragged of his knowledge and experience.

"We may be in for a fight, get ready Kirby... Kirby ? Hey what are you doing !? Don't stand too close to that ship !" Magolor panicked because Kirby already standing near the pirate ship.

The ship door opened and a bunch of figures coming out from the ship, it's a tall bipedal creature with purple and green skin resembling a cross between insect and bird and having pincers as hands. The creature grabbed Kirby with his pincers and started threatening to kill him.

"Nobody moves or this pink puffball gets it ! We demand an information an you better tell us !" Demanded the space pirate. "According to our research there's a comet in this part of galaxy that can grant a wish, and I want all of you to tell us the details !"

"Hah ! Look at these pathetic creatures, we faced creatures more scary looking than this, maybe we should resort to take over this planet, it will be easy." Said the other space pirate.

"Wish granting comet ? He might be talking about Galactic Nova." Whispered Dedede.

"How did they know about it ? What kind of research did they do ?" Asked Magolor.

"I don't know but we're not gonna reveal the existence of something so powerful to the space pirates." Said Meta Knight.

"Hey what are the three of you whispering over there, you better give us an answer or this pink puffball dies !" Again threathened the space pirate.

"If anything I feel sorry for you, I mean you took the wrong person to be your hostage." Said Meta Knight.

"Are you mocking me !? Fine I'll show you this isn't an empty threat !" The space pirate readied his energy blast and aimed it at Kirby. He fires the energy blast but as the space pirates didn't know anything about Planet Popstar inhabitants especially their hero Kirby he's surprised that Kirby actually eat his energy blast. A jester hat appeared on Kirby's head, apparently the energy blast gave Kirby the Beam copy ability.

"What ! You ate my energy blast !" The space pirate panicked and accidentally dropped Kirby.

With the beam ability Kirby come equipped with a staff that can fire energy beams and energy blast, he shoot an energy blast at the space pirate. Hurting the pirate that grabbed him, the other space pirates enraged by this act of defiance attempt to attack Kirby, they ready their energy blast from their pincers but Kirby's friends come to the rescue. Meta Knight fly and unleash a multiple rapid slashes with his sword the Galaxia at the space pirate, causing him to bleed and injured. King Dedede jumped and hit one of the space pirates head with his hammer, knocking him unconscious. The other space pirates fire their energy blast without charging because they can't underestimate their enemy anymore, they shoot a continuous barrage of energy blast towards the Popstar natives , but before the blast can hit any of them Magolor used his magic to create a mini black hole, absorbing all their energy blast.

"Everyone retreat ! Let's get out of here !" Ordered the panicking space pirate.

The space pirates retreated back to their ship and started to flee from the amusement park. They forced the ship to fly at high speed, making it harder to chased even with the Halberd.

"This is bad, their appearance is not scary but who would've thought they have such power, who would've known this backwater planet host a lot of powerful creatures." Said the space pirate in disbelief.

Because of the damage the pirate ship can't fly far, they saw an abandoned castle in the middle of the sky and decided to head there to hide.

**Dark Castle**

"We'll be safe here, we need to devise a plan to reach our goal." Said the space pirate

"We we're so close and now this happened ! This is all thanks to that accursed Samus we reduced to mere remnants, and know we're running around the Galaxy, listening to no sense and fairy tales which may not even true ! Seriously, a wish granting comet !? There's no way something like that truly exist ! Rant the other space pirate.

"Oh, I assure you that wish granting comet is completely real."

An ominous voice can be heard deeper in the castle, sending shivers to the space pirates, realizing they're not alone in the dark abandoned castle, a figure approach the space pirate from the shadows, it was a purple waddling head wearing a jester hat, a red bow, and brown shoes.

"Greetings dear guest, my name is Marx, so you want to know about the wish granting comet do you ? Well I have the answers you seek." Marx willingly offered the space pirates his assistance.

"Then you better tell us ! If you know what's good for you !" Threathened the space pirate aiming his pincers at Marx.

"Oh dear, looks like I got some really rude guest here, maybe someone needs to be disciplined." Said Marx in a calm manner and with a psychotic smile in his face

The space pirates shoot energy blast towards Marx, but not learning from their mistakes they made a serious mistake underestimating Marx. Marx spread out his colorful bat like wings and flies to avoid their attacks, he shoots a barrage of electric arrows at the space pirates, electrocuting them in the process, trying to get up, Marx quickly attacks them using his wind cutter attack showing no mercy towards his opponent, injuring them even further. Unable to fight the space pirates surrendered to Marx.

"Okay, stop we surrender, no more of this." Pleaded the pirate leader.

"Hmph it's about time you learn your place, now if you want your goals fulfilled this is what we're gonna do, first I will be taking charge of this operation, we'll start by fixing your ship, any parts we can use to fix the ship ?" Asked Marx.

"Yes, we brought a lot of spare parts to fix our ship in case something like this happened." Answered the space pirate.

"Then get to it !" Marx ordered the space pirates.

_Perfect, this space pirates seems really desperate for some reason, I can use that for my advantage, once they activate the fountain of dreams on other planets, I'm gonna wish for even more power to get my revenge on Kirby. Now that those Jambastion Cult have been defeated nothing stands in my way for complete world domination._ Marx thought to himself.

Under Marx's instructions the space pirates finally managed to fix their ship and fly to their destinations, the Seven planets that hosts the fountain of dreams, with two days passed the space pirates managed to activate all of them, all it's left is just the one on Dream Land.

**Planet Popstar - Dream Land**

"Excellent work, now the last one should be over here." Marx and the space pirates returned to Planet Popstar and headed for the Fountain of Dreams in Dream Land.

The space pirates activate the last fountain and a beam of light shoots to the sky, with all the fountains active it's just a matter of time until another Galactic Nova arrived, of course this acts hasn't gone unnoticed by the residents of Dream Land.

"Oh I see, so Taranza agreed to the meeting then, excellent ! Now we'll just.. Huh what's that !?" Said King Dedede's shocked at the sight of the pillar of light. "Bandana Dee watch over the castle for me, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"So, the fountain of dreams is active once again then, I knew I should've keep on chasing those pirates." Meta Knight flies to the direction of the light.

This light is just like that time." Kirby summon his warp star and flies to the direction of the light.

Soon after the three of them reached the fountain of dreams roughly at the same time. And when they enter the place they saw Marx alongside the space pirates waiting for them.

"Marx ! So this is your doing !" Yelled Meta Knight.

"But why ? You helped us during the Jambastion Cult incident." Kirby reminded Marx when they team up against the Jambastion Cult.

"I only helped you because I wanted to be the only powerful ones around here, but that psycho cult is getting in my way, that's my only reason teaming up with you." Explained Marx, and then he ordered the space pirates to attack the three of them.

The space pirates shoot their energy blast, but Kirby ate one of them turning him into beam Kirby, Meta Knight fly forward blocking the energy blast with his sword, while King Dedede's does the same but with his hammer. Meta Knight unleash multiple stabs towards the space pirates, and Kirby used his want to fire powerful blast at the pirates hurting some of them, and King Dedede use his spinning hammer technique to mow down several pirates at once, and Meta Knight used his Mach Tornado technique, he spins around with his sword slicing the space pirates that got caught up in it, for the finishing blow Kirby charged his want and fire a large beam towards the space pirates, blowing them across the place and incapacitating them. All that's left is just Marx.

"Your army is defeated Marx, I suggest you give up." Ordered King Dedede.

"Give up ? Now why would I do that now that Galactic Nova has finally arrived." Marx and everyone look at the sky and a mechanical yellow comet with a cat like face appeared in the skies of Planet Popstar. Marx seize the opportunity and immediately flies to Nova's direction.

Kirby followed him using the warp star wanting to stop Marx from making a wish.

"So you're the ones that summons me, very well what is your wish ?" Asked the comet.

"Okay my wish is-," before Marx can say anything Kirby managed to kick him away from the comet.

"Marx please stop this, there's no reason for you to do this anymore, you've got the power you want, so what else is there ?" Kirby really wished for Marx to stop and see the error of his ways.

But before Marx can fight back the space around Planet Popstar is getting distorted, the distortions kept on getting stronger for a few minutes, and then both Kirby, Marx, and Nova seemingly disappeared in a spacetime rift.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to our beloved pink puffball Kirby, now when I said about Marx, Taranza, and Magolor helping Kirby during the events of star allies, I'm referencing their dream friend and playable status, which means that all of Kirby's friends and enemies join forces with him to defeat the Jambastion Cult.**

**Now, I'm excited with Joker DLC yesterday, but since the start of this fic I planned not to add any DLC characters, but after joker's trailer I've become unsure whether to include him or not, not to mention there's still 4 others left, depending on the character I really don't want to retcon my fics.**

**The opening dialogue said heroes and villains referencing Marx, Dark Meta Knight, and Susie whose technically still evil, with Marx have an ulterior motive, DMK only want the power of Jamba heart for himself, and Susie still attempt to mechanize organic lifeforms and planets.**

**Of course you might think the space pirates are very weak, whenever they're introduced but seriously, they're just mooks compared to the likes of Samus, CF, Fox, Falco, Kirby and co. Doesn't help that they're underestimate their opponents which caused their downfall, another reason is because Samus crippled their leadership, the space pirates already no longer the threat they once were, losing a lot of resources, power, influence, and weaponry in the process, reducing the space pirates to be a mere shell of their former selves or in other words a mere remnants.**

**And if you're asking what Dark Castle is, it used to be Dark Matter residence, but after Dark Matter's defeat the castle is abandoned and that's where Marx reside after the events of star allies in this fic.**


	16. Champion Meets Legends

**Poni Island - Battle Tree**

A week after the defeat of Team Rainbow Rocket, the Alola region is finally saved. But of course this is not the end, the heroes responsible for the defeat of Team Rainbow Rocket continue training to further improve their skills, right now they're in Poni Island, and further north lies a huge tree, but this is not an ordinary tree, this tree is used as a battle facility similar to Battle Frontier in Hoenn and Sinnoh region. And right now four trainers are facing off against each other, on one side is a boy and a girl, the boy wearing a red hat, a light blue tank top and white pants with blue trimmings, the girl wore an orange top with flower pattern and short pants, and braided hair. On the other side are two boys facing them, one boy is having a spiky orange hair wearing a black shirt with green pants, while the other one is wearing a red hat, white and red colored shirt with blue jeans and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"This is it Selene, our 50th battle ! Once we win this we will beat the battle legends !" Said the boy enthusiastically.

"I know Elio, all of us only have one Pokemon left, we won't lose after going this far !" Replied the girl.

"Amazing ! To think they manage to corner us like this, don't you agree Red ?" Asked the orange haired boy.

"Yeah I agree, if anything they remind us when we were their age, luckily for them they don't have your arrogance and condescending attitude Blue." Teased Red.

"You'll never gonna let that go will you, I get it I was young and foolish back then !" Said Blue annoyed by Red's teasing.

This is the last round of the multi battle with Elio and Selene vs the battle legends Red and Blue, Elio and Selene remaining Pokemon is Incineroar and Primarina, while Red and Blue remaining Pokemon is Charizard and Rhyperior. This is the deciding moments as Pokemon trainers as the champion of Alola vs the living legend Red and Blue.

Red mega evolved Charizard into Mega Charizard X and use dragon rush to attack Incineroar, but Selene ordered her Primarina to use Misty Terrain, enveloping the battlefield with mist and weakening dragon type attacks, causing Incineroar to only suffer minimum damage, Blue ordered Rhyperior to use rock slide, summoning rocks from above to attack Incineroar and Primarina at the same time, hurting them but Incineroar suffers more damage. Incineroar got up and picked up the rocks and throw it at Mega Charizard and quickly dashed to Rhyperior and use cross chop, giving super effective damage at both, Mega Charizard got back up and attack Incineroar with air slash, further hurting it, and when Rhyperior proceed to attack Incineroar Primarina attack from a distance with sparkling aria, the powerful attack hurt Rhyperior even further, knowing it's health is getting low Rhyperior use rock wrecker to attack Incineroar. Incineroar is defeated, but usimg rock wrecker ended up causing Rhyperior unable to move, Incineroar's defeat just leaves only Mega Charizard and Rhyperior vs Primarina, with Incineroar defeated Selene is on her own, but she won't give up, she used her Z Move the Primarium Z transforming Primarina sparkling aria into oceanic operetta, Primarina summon a huge bubble of water above it's head and aiming it at Mega Charizard and Rhyperior, it sings further to burst the bubble, harming both Mega Charizard and Rhyperior from the massive explosion, the powerful attack left them defeated. And so the winner of the multi battle format is Elio and Selene.

"Elio we won !" Exclaimed Selene. "Even though I got the arena and all of us soaking wet."

The two of them get excited and congratulate each other for the victory. And on Red and Blue side they also congratulate Elio and Selene on their victory.

"Wow that was impressive, to think that we lost, you guys really prove yourself an amazing trainers." Praised Red.

"Yep, you two are the real deal alright I'm glad we decided to come to Alola, there's a lot of talented trainers out there in the world." Blue agreed with Red.

"Thanks it means a lot coming from legends such as you." Said Elio a little nervous.

The four of them exit the Battle Tree and coming down to the base of the tree.

"By the way that Pikachu, you're not putting it inside a pokeball ?" Asked Elio.

"Nah, Pikachu doesn't like being inside a pokeball." Answered Red.

"You know, you and Pikachu seems really close." Noticed Elio.

"Yeah we go way back, in fact he's my partner when I first become a trainer." Reminisced Red. "So I hope you cherished your bond with your Pokemon, they will make great companion."

"So Elio you came from Kanto right ?" Asked Blue.

"Yes, but I moved to Alola because of my parents work." Explained Elio.

"What about you Selene ? Are you from Alola as well ?" Asked Red.

"No, I'm also not from Alola, I came here from another region, but many things happened and here I am." Explained Selene.

"Oh yeah, when we have to deal with team skull, infiltrating the Aether Foundation, defeat Ms Lusamine when she fused with an Ultra Beast, and save Ultra Megalopolis from Necrozma, man you wouldn't believe the things we went through." Explained Elio.

"No, actually we believed you, we went through similar things ourselves." Said Red.

But before Red can talk further they hear a sound of clapping from the Battle Tree entrance. A figure came out from the entrance revealing a young woman with long brown hair wearing a little black dress and a high heel shoes, she looks about the same age as Red and Blue.

"Ehe, I watched your battle and it completely blow my mind, to think you two actually defeated, I must say you two kids are amazing." Said the woman.

"Yes, they prove they got what it takes, and besides no one wins all the time even you should know that Green." Said Blue.

"I know Blue, even I have my fair share of defeat once in a while, anyway allow me to introduce myself, my name's Green, I came from Kanto with Red and Blue, I also called here to participate in the Battle Tree, but since I insist on looking around Alola I arrived at the Battle Tree later than planned, sorry about that." Explained Green.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Green, my name is Elio and this is Selene." Said Elio introduced himself.

"I know, your Alola's first champion right ? So young and a champion already, you're just like Blue back then but with a more pleasant personality." Teased Green.

"Seriously does anyone ever gonna let it go !" Said Blue embarrassed.

"So I take it you're known Red and Blue for a long time then ?" Asked Selene.

"Hehe we go way back, and have tons of adventures together, why I remember at the time we're at Cinnabar Island beach when Red and Blue declares their feelings towards me and ended up fighting over me." Said Green.

"Huh ! Does that really happened ?" Elio and Selene embarrassed hearing Green's statement.

"No that never happened ! Green stop telling lies, honestly we're in our late teens already and you're still as devious as ever." Said Blue annoyed and blushed at Green's teasing.

"Haha sorry, but look at you two, all grown up to be handsome young men." Green stand in the middle of Red and Blue with her each her left arm holding Blue's arm and right arm holding Red's arm. " I can feel the jealous glares thrown at me."

"Uuh does she always like this ?" Asked Selene nervously.

"Yes, pretty much all the time, and sadly she hasn't changed this part of her at all." Said Red as he and Blue remove their arms from Green in order to avoid bringing further attention to themselves.

"Well it's nice to be here but tomorrow it's time for us to go back to Kanto, we are only here for a week after all." Lamented Green.

"Hey why don't we go to Seafolk Village first, there's a good restaurant there." Suggested Elio.

Everyone agreed and they head back to Seafolk Village.

**Poni Island - Seafolk Village**

"I got to say that Poke Ride is sure is convenient, especially the Charizard one." Remarked Blue.

"It's said to be one of Alola's customs, having Pokemon cooperating side by side with humans, you're also flying with your Pidgeot and Charizard to get here." Said Elio.

"We did go way back, Charizard and I, and Green would you let go of me now, we landed on the ground already." Said Red nervously.

"Oh you're no fun, I want to hug you some more, honestly Red you were easier to tease back then." Replied Green.

Green let go of Red and they enter the restaurant boat. The ordered their meal and start eating.

"Whew that's a good noodle." Praised Blue.

"So Green, you've won your match ?" Asked Red.

"Yep, since you two are currently in the multi battle format, I'm the opponent at the double battle format." Explained Green.

"I can imagined the devious combination you've come up with, I feel sorry to those who had to face you." Replied Blue.

"Oh, he's actually pretty good, just a bit more luck and he would've beat me." Said Green.

"So since you're from Kanto are you familiar with Team Rocket ?" Asked Selene.

"Yes, in fact Team Rocket is defeated because of the three of us." Answered Red. "But I do heard rumors they're back."

"Well it's true, Team Rocket was just here, but they called themselves Team Rainbow Rocket now, and they gather some evil team leaders from different worlds." Explained Selene. "And it seems they come from a world where they're succeeded in achieving their goals.

"I see, I guess Giovanni never did abandoned his dream of world domination." Said Red.

"No he doesn't, and he came here because he wants to have an army of Ultra Beast under his command." Replied Elio.

"Ultra Beast ? Those are what you call the Pokemon in other dimensions right ? Said Green." I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see one."

"Me too, but we can't let him unleashed something so dangerous and unknown to this world, if only we arrived sooner, we could've helped you take down Team Rocket once again." Said Blue.

"Thanks for your offer, but we managed to defeat them, we also got a lot of help from our friends and allies during their takeover of Aether Foundation." Said Selene.

"You sure do, the people of Alola can take care of themselves just like us from Kanto." Agreed Red

"But you know Red, Giovanni seems really serious about this, I mean he did gather the leaders from evil organizations in other regions." Said Green.

"Yes, but in this world they're all defeated thanks to our well 'juniors'." Said Red.

"True, once you got a hold of a Pokedex and boom, you got involved in a large scale battles that decides the fate of the region, or the world." Blue agreed with Red's statement. "It sure seems this happened to anyone receiving a Pokedex."

"Well anyway for now Giovanni is defeated, but should he be back, we will stop him like we always do. Elio, Selene we'll be in touch." Said Red. "Okay everyone, I think it's time to go back to Hano Grand Resort.

"Hano Grand Resort ? Is that where you're staying ?" Asked Elio. "But that hotel is always busy, people have to make reservations years in advance."

"Yes, and it's an amazing place, but thanks to us being called to promote the Battle Tree, the manager pull some strings to reserve a room for us." Answered Red. "Well it's nice while it lasted, but I guess now it's time to say goodbye."

The five of them walked out from the restaurant and started saying farewells to each other, but then one of Elio and Selene's pokeball seems to shake uncontrollably.

"Huh ? Solgaleo what's going on ?" Asked Elio panicked.

"Lunala what's wrong ?" Selene also confused.

Solgaleo and Lunala forced themselves out from the pokeball and pointed at the direction of the Altar of the Sunne. Of course since the people at Seafolk Village already seen stranger things like when they're attacked by Ultra Beast they're not surprised with Solgaleo and Lunala in public.

"Is that the legendary Pokemon of Alola ? Solgaleo and Lunala, the emissary of sun and moon respectively ?" Said Red surprised.

"Yes that's right, Elio there might be something happened with the Altar of the Sunne we should go check it out." Said Selene.

"Got it ! Come on Solgaleo, let's go." Elio jumped Solgaleo's back and ready to fly to the Altar.

"Lunala us too !" Selene does the same.

"Wait ! We'll come with you, we can't pretend there's no crisis and just leave." Said Red.

"But !" Said Elio tried to dissuade them.

"No buts ! We can't call ourself legends if we refuse to lend a helping hand to our juniors, we're coming and that's final !" Demanded Blue.

Elio and Selene relent and allow Red, Blue, and Green to hop on Solgaleo and Lunala, and they fly to the Altar of the Sunne.

**Altar of the Sunne**

Solgaleo and Lunala returned to the pokeballs. They arrived on a huge altar with a sun emblem on it, and once they reached the top they saw a bipedal white cat Pokemon with long purple tail standing in front of the Ultra Wormhole.

"Mewtwo !? What are you doing here ?" Said Red surprised and so are Blue and Green.

"Wait ! That Pokemon, Giovanni used it against us !" Said Elio.

"What ? Is that true Mewtwo ?" Asked Red baffled by the revelation.

"Yes, I'm sorry it has to be like this, Giovanni managed to captured me, and now I have no choice but to obey him, and my order is to stop anyone from entering the Ultra Wormhole." Answered Mewtwo with it's telepathy.

"So Giovanni is back, and what does he want with the Ultra Wormhole ?" Asked Blue. "Is it the Ultra Beast !?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to answer, If you want to stop him you must get through me, as I cannot disobey my trainer's order." Said Mewtwo lamented it's condition.

"We understand, everyone we must fight Mewtwo and stop Giovanni from whatever he is doing !" Red rallied everyone.

Everyone agreed and prepare for battle, Red sent Pikachu to battle, Blue sent Pidgeot, Green sent Clefable, Elio sent Lycanroc midday form, and Selene sent Lurantis. Pikachu used thunderbolt, but Mewtwo setup light screen to minimize damage from special attack, Blue mega evolve Pidgeot into Mega Pidgeot, and Clefable used Moon last to attack Mewtwo, but Mewtwo fly to avoid Clefable's attack, however Mewtwo failed to notice Lycanroc rock slide, which caused him to get attacked by the falling rocks from above and Lurantis used solar blade to attack Mewtwo, but Mewtwo teleport to avoid Lurantis attack, he used Psychic to telekinetically lift the rocks from rock slide and throw them at everyone, but before it can hit anyone Clefable used reflect, creating a pink colored force field to protect everyone. Mega Pidgeot use hurricane, creating powerful whirlwind to attack Mewtwo but thanks to Mewtwo powerful psychic power it cuts the hurricane with it's telekinesis, unexpectedly Clefable and Lycanroc hide inside the hurricane with light screen shaoed like a cube to protect them, and then Lycanroc used stone edge to attack Mewtwo, surprised by this outcome, Mewtwo got hit by the stone edge and soon followed by Pikachu's volt tackle, but Mewtwo used Barrier to protect itself, Mewtwo then use recover inside barrier to heal itself and calm mind to increase it's psychic power, Mewtwo removed the barrier and use it's powerful move psystrike, Mewtwo create a huge psychic sphere and throw it to the five pokemons to attack all five of them in one fell swoop.

"Everyone !" Are you ok !?" Worried Red.

"They're fine, but I don't think they can keep this up for much longer." Said Blue. "But how is that possible ? It's like Mewtwo have more than four moves."

As things look bleak, the space around the altar began distorting.

"So it is time then, I see the plan is a success." Said Mewtwo as he retreated to the wormhole.

"Wait Mewtwo, where are you going ?" Red demanding answer from Mewtwo.

But then dimensional distortion is getting stronger for a while, opening further rifts in time and space and enlarging the ultra wormhole, after that everyone in the altar disappeared, swallowed by the rifts.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter, this chapter is is about the Pokemon world, and I'm this story takes place after USUM episode RR. The protagonist is using the Ultra Sun and Moon Game design, and just to be clear, in this fic I'll be combining the events of sun and moon, alongside ultra sun and moon, with Lusamine is fought at ultra megalopolis rather than ultra deep sea, as she is the penultimate boss before necrozma. And that's it for Nintendo's major franchise.**

**And that's right everyone, I decided to make Green, the female trainer a canon character in this fic, and she also a battle legend alongside Red and Blue. As for her characteristics I will be following from the manga, where she's the cunning and devious kind of hero.**

**Now as for the Pokemon battles I won't be using standard rules and limitations in the game like flamethrower can only attack one Pokemon enemy, I won't be limiting it to just that because flamethrower can be used to attack multiple enemies with proper application. I will incorporate freedom and practical application for Pokemon moves, making it flexible and more use than just fighting.**

**And to answer the review from ZygardeFusion, about 'four others'. you asked if there's four more worlds until it comes together.**

**If what you mean is the previous authors note, then the answer is no, the 'four others' that I meant is the next 4 DLC characters after Joker, not four more worlds until it comes together, I'm still not sure if I want to put DLC characters in it, because I'm afraid I may have to retcon my previous chapters.**

**In fact, it's one more world and then the real crossover happens. But just to give you a heads up starting next chapter, there's going to be a huge surprise, or a deviation. Some of you might be disappointed or maybe rejoiced by the unexpected twist, but I already decided where things are going and I'm gonna stick with it. Until then.**


	17. The Calm Before Storm

**Earth (Present Day) - New York City**

Planet Earth present era, before technological advancement change society, this world is where everything is what it seems, at least that's what the general populace believe. Time and time again this planet has experience many world ending dangers, but either through government cover-up or because those sinister goals were thwarted before it comes to fruition, the planet is always saved. However that's about to change as a certain man attempt to reveal a big secret to the world. But first our story started in a gym somewhere in New York City.

*Thwack* the sound of punching can be heard echoing throughout the gym, inside the gym a boxer repeatedly strike the sandbag with all his might, he's a man wearing black tank top with green short pants and green punching gloves, with spiky black hair. After a while he finally stop punching, dripping in sweat after all those punching he sit on the bench and grab a water bottle to rehydrate.

"Taking a break Little Mac ?"

A man wearing a red tracksuit and dark blue pants approached the boxer, starting a conversation.

"Yes Doc, just taking a little break," said the man drinking his water and sitting on the bench looking rather melancholic.

"Something wrong Mac ? You know you can tell Doc Louis anything." Said Doc Louis.

"It's that obvious huh ? Yeah, well I've been thinking if maybe boxing will soon becoming an obscure sport." Answered Little Mac with a frown.

"Now where that come from ? You know boxing is one of the greatest sport on the world, what makes you think they're gonna fade to obscurity ?" Asked Doc Louis upset at Little Mac negativity.

"Well it's just, there's many new tournaments these days, many things are invented for competitions, you know there's fossil battle, toy robots battle for all ages, ki attacks, and now people one day wake up to find they have extendable arms, and they make a tournament out of it. And people seems interested in those." Little Mac vented his feelings.

"Come on Mac, you know that's not true, just because there are new things, that doesn't mean the old ones are forgotten just like that, besides whenever you're standing in the rings the stadium is always full with crowd cheering your name, giving you support, those people are there to see you and boxing, trust me boxing isn't going anywhere, ever so you don't have anything to worry about. Okay son ?" Said Doc Louis cheering Mac.

"Haha yes you're right, I don't know why I'm worrying over something that's not gonna happen, sorry you had to see that Doc, I'm fine now. But I do wonder about expanding my horizons." Contemplate Mac.

"Expanding horizons ? Like what ?" Asked Doc Louis.

"Well you know maybe by fighting opponents with different martial arts style and incorporating those moves into my boxing techniques." Answered Mac.

"Well Mac I see your starting to get fired up about boxing, of course I support you all the way, if you want there are many options like the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Dead or Alive Tournament, World Fighting Tournament, or the Street Fighter Tournament." Said Doc Louis giving Mac options.

"For the King of Iron Fist, one of its participants, Steve Fox told my not to enter, their sponsor the Mishima Zaibatsu is a pretty shady organization, I've read the news that the son of Mishima Zaibatsu CEO Kazuya Mishima is a demon ? Is that even true ? I'm no stranger to gossip and slander but isn't this going to far ?" Asked Little Mac.

"Nah I'm sure it's just a hoax, I mean a demon, really ? Now that's just hard to believe." Doubted Doc Louis.

"Well you know I did get recommended for the Dead or Alive Tournament that one time but I'm still not sure, I mean fighting women is new for me." Doubted Little Mac.

"Ah yes, when we went to have a lunch on that cafe, the waitress Mila recognized you and challenge you to a fight, and after you beat her she recommended you to join the next Dead or Alive Tournament. Despite your first time fighting a woman, you seem to know what you're doing." Said Doc Louis.

"Haha yeah, I know I'm not naive about it, with some training women can be far from defenseless, but still, to think she recognize me despite being a big Bass Armstrong fan." Said Little Mac.

"See Mac I told you, boxing will never fade, and besides you're the current reigning champion, you're like a celebrity. Just like Bass Armstrong when he's in his prime." Told Doc Louis.

"Yeah, your right glad we have this talk Doc, oh it time already ? I better get going or I'm gonna be late." Said Little Mac looking at the clock in the gym.

"Oh right, you're gonna see your friend right, the one that helped you get back on your feet, do you had any idea the panic attack you gave me when you went to that Mimin Island and not telling me about it ?" Said Doc Louis angry at Mac's past action.

"I apologized for that already so please don't bring it up anymore, anyway I promised to guest star on Nick's Captain Rainbow show latest episode, so I better get going now." Said Little Mac.

"Hold up I'll drive you there, conveniently the studio is located close to the yoga studio I'm headed." Explained Doc Louis.

"Oh yeah the Wii yoga studio right ? Isn't most of our equipment came from there ?" Asked Little Mac.

"You need to pay more attention to this stuff Mac, the Wii Sports Corp is our sponsors, and why do you think you do all those commercials ?" Said Doc Louis. "Well anyway they just opened a yoga studio close to here and coincidentally my old friend is working there, we got a lot of catching up to do, I wonder how she's been after all this time, I heard she worked as a yoga instructor."

"Oh I'd like to meet her sometime, but we need to go for now." Said Little Mac.

Little Mac and Doc Louis left the gym to go to their next appointment, and when they opened the car door a dog jumped out and licked Little Mac's face, but the dog isn't alone, a duck is also inside the car.

"Haha miss me boy ? Sorry I'm late, the gym doesn't allow any animals inside I'm afraid." Said Little Mac. "Sorry about this Doc, it's just for a few days."

"It's cool Mac, your Hunter friend asked you to take care of his dog while he goes hunting, but uh why don't he bring his hunting dog with him then ?" Asked Doc Louis.

"He said Peepers, that's the dog's name have a habit of laughing at him whenever he missed a shot, so he decided not to take Peepers this time around." Explained Little Mac.

"Okay, and what about the duck ?" Further asked Doc Louis.

"It seems Peepers bonded with one of the ducks and pleased to keep it." Answered Little Mac.

"Hmm you know I'm actually surprised, animals can be as sensible as humans do, okay little fella we'll take care of you while your owner's away ok." Said Doc Louis to the dog.

Little Mac and Doc Louis went inside the car and so is the dog and duck, and they head to their appointed place.

**JFK Airport**

Two children arrived at the airport, a boy and a girl wearing a blue and pink parka respectively, excited at the prospect of sightseeing in New York City.

"We're here we're finally here !" Exclaimed the boy.

"Okay calm down Popo I'm excited too, but let's not draw attention to ourselves." Smiled the girl.

"Oh come on Nana, this is New York, one of the biggest cities in the world." Replied Popo.

"Yeah yeah, that's what you said when we won that mountain climbing award in Paris." Reminded Nana of their time in Paris.

"I know, and it all started with us just trying to get our food back from being stolen by that bird, and now we're the most famous people in the mountain climbing circle." Said Popo excitedly.

"Okay let's go Popo, but you know I still find it hard to believe about the place we're going to, I mean is it even real ?" Asked Nana.

"Only one way to find out, to Fossil Park America !" Shouted Popo.

* * *

**Now the last world until all of it comes together Planet Earth in present era, where characters like Little Mac, Ice Climbers, Duck Hunt, Wii Fit trainer, and more will make their debut.**

**Also I said I promised a surprise in the last chapter, but this chapter serves as the prologue to the Earth arc, and I can assure you the surprise I said will be shown in the next chapter.**

**Mimin island is the main setting in the Japan only game Captain Rainbow, where it's main character Nick went to the island to have his wish granted alongside the rest of the island inhabitants, including Little Mac.**

**What Nana refer to is the UIAA award, in this fic the Ice Climbers are famous in mountain climbing circle despite their young age. Popo and Nana are children in this fic.**

**In this fic the Wii Sports is a huge company in the fields of sports just like Nike or Adidas in real life.**


	18. Destiny Intertwined Part 1

**New York City Train Station.**

"We finally made it ! We passed through several states to get here !"

Relieved that she arrived at her destination, the girl smiled as she has waited for this day, she's a teenage girl with short white hair wearing an orange tank top with dark blue jeans, sitting next to her is a woman with short orange hair wearing glasses, orange shirt and black skirt. They stepped out from the train with their luggage and taking a seat in the station.

"I'm sure you must be really excited Ashley, you've been waiting for so long to see your friend." Said the woman.

"I am Jessica ! It's been a while since I've seen Matt, I wonder how he's been ?" Wondered Ashley.

"Yes you told me, your friend Matt ended up going to London after all to study right ?" Asked Jessica.

"Yes, we found a clue to his dad whereabouts, but he's willing to leave the searching to the cops, he listened to his uncle and agreed to study in London, but now he's back here and I can't wait to see him !" Smiled Ashley.

"Well that's great, I really like to meet Matt myself once we arrived, oh that's right, we'll be staying in your friends place while we're here right ?" Said Jessica.

"Yeah, his name is Mike Jones, and his uncle is a famous archeologist." Answered Ashley.

"I know, Dr. Steve Jones right ? Just like Sayoko he's brilliant about his work, I've met him when he's invited as a lecturer in the school I'm teaching, but who would've thought he's an uncle to your classmate. This is such a small world." Said Jessica.

After they done talking Ashley and Jessica got up and left the station, called the taxi to head to Dr. Jones house.

**Art Academy American Branch**

On the streets of New York lies a building called The Art Academy, it's purpose is to teach young and amateur artist to find their potential in order to become a successful, and professional artist. Inside there's an old man with white beard wearing a purple beret hat, brown clothes, and dark brown apron standing looking around the place.

"Mm okay, I guess everything is settled then, now all that's left Is just... huh? The old man noticed someone familiar through the window.

It's a girl with a brown hair wearing green cardigan, red glasses, white shirt and black skirt.

"Ah Nikki ! It's good to see you again ! Please come inside." Said the old man opening the door and letting the girl in.

"Mr. Vince ! It's good to see you too, I've heard that Art Academy is opening a branch in America, so I wanted to surprise you." Said Nikki.

"Ohoho ! And you got me there, I never expected a visit from my pupil, I've heard you've been very successful yourself, hosting a quiz show and promoting those digital notes I've heard about." Replied the painter.

"Hehe glad you still remember me, I've always wanted to visit for a long time, but I've been very busy, I just got a day off today, so how have you been ?" Asked Nikki.

"It's been great, I've mentored many young and promising artists and seeing them being successful just makes me proud as their teacher." Said Vince proudly.

"So you have no interest in returning to the world of art anymore ?" Asked Nikki.

"I've had my time, this is the time for the younger generation to stand in the spotlight, speaking of which there is this girl whose talents surprised me, when I was invited as a guest lecturer in one college, this girl showed me a masterpiece of her and it blew my mind, if I recall her name was Mila, Mila Hyde. I've heard she became a successful artist, and touring the world right now." Reminisced Vince.

After that Vince and Nikki continue their conversation, reminiscing old times, and keeping each other up to date in current times.

**Washington University**

"And that conclude today's seminar, hopefully every single one of you can learn something from it."

The professor stepped down from the podium, he's a Japanese middle aged man, he wore a glasses, and a black suit with black pants and necktie. All the students leaving the room, except for one, she's a girl with blonde ponytailed hair wearing a black tank top, and dark green pants, talking to the professor.

"Excuse me, Dr. kawashima that seminar is very interesting to me, I'm studying in the field of abstract mathematics and I was hoping to learn more from you." Said the girl.

"Oh that's fascinating, you know miss, usually many people can't stand dealing with math, but we both know that there's no escaping numbers as long as we live. And I do love people enthusiastic with math ike you, let's exchange contact then." Said Dr Kawashima and the girl exchanging phone numbers.

"There we go, Miss Roivas ? Is that right ?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes, my name is Alexandra Roivas, but you can just call me Alex. This is an honor to learn from someone great like you sir." Said the girl after introducing herself.

"Okay Miss Roivas, we'll be on touch, but a word of advice, don't stay up late for too long, you need to watch yourself, there's a lot of kidnapping happening lately." Warned Dr. Kawashima.

"I know sir, but I'm sure I can handle anything comes my way, I mean I have been dealing with an alien God and their undead follower." Said Alex.

Hearing that the two of them burst out laughing at the joke, Dr. kawashima still warns Alex and he bid her farewell, of course only Dr. kawashima think it's a joke, but not really for Alex as what she said does happened to her. Alex left the auditorium and greeted by one of the student there, she's a girl of Polynesian descent with long dark brown hair, wearing an orange t shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Alex, there you are ! I've been waiting for you, I thought I missed you when everybody left. " Said the girl.

"Sorry Natia I was just having a chat with the Doctor before he had to go back to Japan." Answered Alex.

"I see, you have been such a math freak in college, so I guess you will be taking a career relating to math ?" Asked Natia.

"Well that's a possibility, I mean numbers really fascinates me, and what about you ? I guess being a diver is your calling then ?" Asked Alex.

"Yup, that's what I'm gonna do, there's a lot the ocean has to offer to mankind, I want to uncover more of it's secrets, and protect the undersea ecosystem." Revealed Natia about her dreams to Alex.

"Well you did made the headlines, the L&L Diving Service discovered the ruins of ancient Okeanides Civilization, The Cavern of the Gods. When I saw your face on the article, I couldn't help but be proud of my friend who succeeded." Said Alex proud of her friend.

"Thanks. By the way Alex, what are you gonna do with the holidays tomorrow ?" Asked Laeli.

"Well I'm just going home for the time being, I haven't really decided on what to do next." Answered Alex.

"Your mansion is on Rhode Island right ? Can I hitch a ride with you ? I can get to New York faster and a lot cheaper from Rhode Island." Said Natia.

"Sure you can, but is there something on New York ?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, you know that Fossil Park, a friend of mine from Japan asked me about taking pictures of the sea dwelling dinosaurs in there." Explained Natia.

"Weren't they called vivosaurs ? Because they're revived from fossils." Asked Alex.

"Small details, I wanted to go there for a long time, and this time I wanted to see if those dinosaurs are real." Said Natia.

The two of them head to cafeteria to grab a lunch before they headed home for the holidays.

**Dr**. **Jones Residence**

The taxi finally arrived at Ashley and Jessica destination, it stopped in a large 4 story house, with large gates and rather thick front yard. And then a teenaged boy around Ashley's age come out from the door and opened the gate, he had a slick red hair, a freckled on his cheeks, wearing a black shirt and blue jacket, and a blue jeans.

"Ah Ash ! So glad you've made it, come on in !" Said the boy.

"Thanks Mike, oh right Mike this is my aunt Jessica Robbins, Jessica this is my friend Mike." Said Ashley introducing then to each other.

"It's nice to meet you Mike, thank you for letting us stay here." Said Jessica.

"No worries, my uncle's place is huge, there are many unused rooms in here, come on let me show where you'll be staying." Mike opened the door and showed Ashley and Jessica the room they'll be using. "Okay here we are, please make yourself at home."

Ashley and Jessica done with unpacking and while Jessica wanted to look around the house, Ashley is talking to Mike.

"Wow this place is huge, so this is the home of a famous archeologist. So Mike, your uncle's not here ?" Asked Ashley.

"No, he's at the Fossil Park right now, it seems they got a huge project over there, and it seems they're gonna unveil it to the public tomorrow, my uncle wanted me to come, he said it's something big that will change everything."

"Oh I see, yeah I promised to meet a friend of mine tomorrow, we will be meeting at the Fossil Park tomorrow, oh and thanks for letting us stay." Said Ashley.

"Haha well I sure like to meet this friend of yours, you met him on Lake Juliet right, I've heard the lake and the view are beautiful, I'd really like to go there myself." Said Mike.

"Of course, I'll show you around, and they have this salmon burgers there it's very delicious, by the way Mike, you said your uncle is an archaeologist, then he must've travelled to a very interesting places right ?" Asked Ashley.

"Hahaha... Yeah, he seen a lot of stuff alright." Mike laughed nervously, considering he and his uncle encountered actual aliens and nearly got caught in a battle of two opposing alien factions is a rather harrowing and unbelievable experience, one that no one believes without concrete evidence.

"Say Ash, you gotta check out the arcade near here, one of the mascot is a funny pink rabbit like mascot wearing a suit, although I found the costume seems so real it make me believe it's not a costume but a real talking rabbit."

"Come on Mike you know that's not possible." Laughed Ashley.

And then Ashley take a stroll around the house, excited for the day she reunite with her friend tomorrow.

**New York TV Studio**

"Okay Mac, this is your stop, and don't worry I'll take care of Peepers and the duck in your absence." Assured Doc Louis.

"Okay thanks Doc, I'll be on my way now." Replied Mac.

Doc Louis car left the studio, while Mac goes inside, and then a skinny man wearing glasses and white t shirt, orange jacket, and red pants approached him.

"Hey Mac ! Over here !" Shouted the man.

"Nick ! It's good to see you again ! I've watch Captain Rainbow and it's amazing, your show is one of the most popular show ever among children." Said Little Mac.

"Aw thanks Mac, wait you watch my shows too ?" Asked Nick.

"Of course, after what you've done for me, the least I could do is support your show." Said Mac grateful from Nick's help long time ago.

Soon Nick and Mac enter the studio and start filming the latest episode.

**Wii Yoga Studio**

"Well this is it, Wii Yoga Studio, oh there she is in there." Said Doc Louis seeing the trainer.

And then a woman with the pale white skin, a black ponytail hair, wearing a blue tank top and black yoga pants saw Doc Louis outside and headed his way.

"Jerome it's nice to see you, and wow you really let yourself go now that you retired." Said the woman shocked at Doc Louis current appearance.

"It's nice to see you too Chelsea, and just so you know, my chocolate eating got nothing to do with this, I just didn't train like I used to that's all." Said Doc Louis trying to lie.

"Well you're not fooling me this time, get in here an I'll whipped you into shape." Said Chelsea Fit grabbed Doc Louis arm and dragged him inside to take her yoga lessons while Doc Louis screaming for help.

**UK - 10 Downing Street**

"Alright he's inside, now ready your position, on my signal 1..2..3 Now !"

A man wearing a red beret with an upside down yellow triangle insignia, blue skintight sleeveless suit, black gloves and boots, gun holder strapped on his chest, and having a scar on his left eye waiting in front of the building, he waited with a woman with blonde braided hair wearing the same red hat, red gauntlet, and green thong leotard with a scar on her cheek, and as the man gave the signal, they barged inside the building, scaring the man inside. He's a short man wearing a glasses and a reddish suit and brown pants, white dress shirt, and green bow tie.

"What is the meaning of this ! Explain yourself Delta Red Squad !" Yelled the man.

"Prime Minister Bill Hawks, your under arrest for your crimes." Said the man.

"Crimes !? What are you talking about Colonel Keith Wolfman !? If you dare defy the Prime Minister I'll have you imprisoned for life for this acts of treason !" Yelled the Prime Minister.

"There's no need for that Mr. Hawks I've already heard everything."

A voice can be heard from the outside it's a man he wears a khaki suit with a white shirt, black shoes and navy blue tie. He has a heavy, curved moustache, and a black hair combed to the side.

"Ah Inspector Chelmey good timing, looks like you've got some arresting to do." Said the Prime Minister pointing at the Delta Red agents.

"I sure do sir, men arrest the Prime Minister !" Ordered Inspector Chelmey.

"Wait what's the meaning of this !? Chelmey have you or the entire Scotland Yard gone mad !? I'm the Prime Minister of this country !" Angered Bill Hawks after being handcuffed.

"With the results of our investigation and collaboration with the Delta Red Squad we were able to found evidence of your wrongdoings. You've performed dangerous experiments that caused a massive explosion, resulting the death of many people nearby, accepting bribe from unknown financial backer, and not only that you've also experimented with mass hypnotism with Labrelum Inc. your partner Arthur Cantabella already confessed everything when decided to abandoned the experiment, and he also confessed that you were planning to blackmail for backing out on the experiment." Explained Inspector Chelmey.

"That's.. that's not true I'm being framed ! You've gotta believe me !" Begged the Prime Minister.

"Enough ! You will explain everything in the court, take him away !" Ordered the Inspector.

The police obeyed Chelmey's order and dragged Bill Hawks to the police car while he's still complaining and pleading.

"Good work Delta Red, sorry you don't get to do anything, we thought it would be safer to have you here if there's going to be a fight or something." Said Chelmey apologizing to the man and woman.

"It's alright Inspector, I'm just glad that corrupt Minister is finally behind bars for a really long time." Said the woman.

"Ah yes, this is the first time we've met, but I've heard of you Miss Cammy White, I'd say excellent work for bringing down that terrorist organization Shadaloo." Praised Chelmey. "The same goes for the Delta Red Squad for helping us on this mission."

"Hah all in the days work Inspector, we will punish everyone that threatened the safety of UK, even if the person in question is the government itself." Replied Keith.

"Of course we should, well it's time for me to get going now, oh and say hi to that Interpol friend of yours, she helped us a lot of time already." Said Inspector Chelmey as he left the building.

"Alright Cammy mission accomplished, let's get back to HQ." Said the Colonel.

Cammy nodded and the two of them returned to their base.

**US - Master's Mansion (night time)**

Back in America there's a huge mansion owned by a wealthy family, outside there's a man standing looking at the building with awe, he's a short brown haired man wearing a red headband, and white karate gi, looking like a martial artist.

"Heh this building is as big as ever, I wonder if he's inside." Said the man as he proceed to press the doorbell.

After a few seconds the gate opened automatically and the man walked inside, the door opened and inside there's a man with a blonde hair wearing casual clothes, greets the martial artist.

"Ryu ! Glad you could make it !" Said the man.

"It's good to see you too Ken." Replied Ryu.

Both man went inside and Ken brought Ryu to the living room. Inside there's a beautiful blonde haired woman, with a blonde haired boy.

"Ryu you remember my wife Eliza, and my son Mel." Said Ken.

"Of course I do it's nice to see you again." Replied Ryu.

"Uncle Ryu are you here for training again ?" Asked Mel.

"Haha, not this time, I'm only here to visit Ken, have you been a good boy Mel ? And I've also heard you've been training in martial arts as well ?" Asked Ryu.

"Yes ! I'm doing great, and I'm gonna be strong so I can protect mom and dad, and I wanna try to spare with you too Uncle Ryu." Said the kid enthusiastically.

"Haha all right, we'll spare when you're ready." Said Ryu petted Mel's head.

"You must be tired from your journey Ryu, we already prepared a room for you to stay in, oh and we also already have dinner prepared, will you join us for dinner ?" Asked Eliza.

"Yes of course I appreciate your hospitality." Answered Ryu.

Afterwards they enjoy dinner together, after Ryu done taking a bath in his room and wore a regular clothes that Ken had prepared for him.

"But mom, I want to talk to Uncle Ryu more." Whined Mel.

"Sorry Mel, but they have something to talk about right now, Uncle Ryu will join us tomorrow at the Fossil Park, so be patient until then." Said Eliza as they left Ken and Ryu alone in Ken's private study.

"That's a nice family you've got. You've been blessed Ken." Said Ryu.

"Yeah they really meant the world to me, so what about you, do you even planning to settle down one day ?" Asked Ken.

"I think it's to early for me to decide that." Answered Ryu.

"Ryu we're not getting younger anymore, maybe it's time for you to decide that." Said Ken.

"Well I suppose I could give it some thought and least." Answered Ryu.

"So tomorrow that's where we'll be going ? Fossil Park America ?" Asked Ryu."

"Yup, Mel's been dying to go there at least once, I don't know how it's possible, but the Richmond Foundation apparently succeeded in reviving dinosaurs from fossils." Said Ken. "I'm rather surprised Regina and her organization isn't doing anything about it."

"Yeah, she had to deal with dinosaurs before during her mission on Ibis Island, and when we got involved in Ouma's scheme in fusing the worlds together." Reminisced Ryu.

"I'll say, it was one hectic moments in our life we will never forget, but it was worth it, we've made many friends and allies across space and time. But with Ouma's defeated for the time being we won't have to worry something like that happened again." Said Ken.

"Haha Sure, so who will be going tomorrow ?" Asked Ryu.

"Obviously us, and Guile and his family will be there too, as for Chun li, she wished she could come but she had work to do." Answered Ken.

"What is she doing this tine ? Shadaloo is defeated, shouldn't her workload be reduced ?" Asked Ryu.

"Well right now she's investigating a crime syndicate called NILE, I really hate to admit it but, for more than 20 years that syndicate manage to escape justice for far too long, they're very clever in covering their tracks." Explained Ken.

"NILE, are they like Shadaloo ?" Asked Ryu.

"No, they don't engage in obvious crimes like that, they mostly operate through subtlety, manipulation, and backing a smaller organization which is why they're never get caught so far, there's no evidence to caught them, but here's the ominous part, it seems there's a rumor that NILE attempt to expand their influence internationally." Explained Ken. "But of course it's just rumors it's best not to believe anything you hear."

"Anyway let's not worry about that, if Chun li needs help she can call us for back up like usual, I'm just gonna enjoy my time off with my family, you should try to relax once in a while too, there's no use training if you can't enjoy your life. Well good night Ryu, I'm heading to bed, you should get some rest too, we're gonna get busy tomorrow." Said Ken as he left the room and headed to his room, the same goes for Ryu as he also go back to his own room.

**Vivosaur Island - Richmond Building (Night Time)**

Vivosaur Island, an island shaped like a dinosaur head, was discovered by the Richmond Foundation, one of the biggest company in the world, they rise to fame by discovering a way to revive dinosaurs from fossils, because these fossils were influenced by their environment, these vivosaurs received elemental powers and body parts their original forms doesn't have. These vivosaurs are sealed inside a Dino Medal after reviving so they won't run amok or destroy anything. Right now the story focused on a young girl with a pink pigtailed hair, with pink eyes, and wearing light pink top and skirt on the phone.

"Hello, are you there ? Can we talk ?"

Soon her call is picked up, by a boy wearing a red shirt, blue pants,and a hat with a hole on top so that his blue hair pierced through.

"Yes Rosie, it's me what is it ?" Asked the boy.

"Hello, good evening Hunter, sorry to call you this late it's just I'm still anxious about all this." Said Rosie.

"Rosie, we talked about this, everyone already agreed to this, there's no going back now, everyone will found out sooner or later." Replied Hunter.

"Yes Hunter, but I'm still uneasy about this, we all already accept it but does the world ready about this ? I mean at first I really am excited for this, but I think I might've been to naive, even here on the island there are people who can't accept them, and now we're gonna spread the news to the world?" Asked Rosie.

"I know, I've seen those kind of people myself too, but they can't keep on hiding anymore, there might be complications but I know they will come to understand one another, just like we have." Assured Hunter. "I will be coming to the Fossil Park America tomorrow, you will come too right as Mr. Richmond granddaughter ?"

"Of course, well I guess there are no going back now, I just hope grandpa's plan on revealing the existence of Dinaurians to the world will go smoothly, they are here to stay and coexist with humans after all.

* * *

**And this chapter is complete, and this is the surprise I said earlier, I will include not only the smash cast but as many characters from Nintendo as possible, so far we got Another Code, Art Academy, Swapnote, Startropics, Captain Rainbow, Eternal Darkness, Endless Ocean 2, Professor Layton, and Fossil Fighters. There's going to be more so wait for it, lastly I've decided to do this because of SSBU spirits, while they're not a powerhouse franchise like Mario or Pokemon, they still deserve to have a place on smash and which is why I'm putting them in so expect to see your favorite obscure and underrated characters sharing the spotlight, interact, and work together with the powerhouse franchises.**

**Im not sure if the UK part is irrelevant but I just had to do it, Bill Hawks is the real antagonist in Professor Layton game The Unwound Future, where he's the one truly responsible for the events of the game, and the cause of Clive and Dimitri Allen villainous role in the game, but because he's a government figure he escaped punishment at the end of the game, I just can't leave it at that and make sure he's punished here.**

**Like I said earlier, Nintendo has a habit of not giving names to their characters so I decided to make one up myself, Natia is the name for the female protagonist of Endless Ocean 2, while Chelsea is the name I come up for the female Wii fit trainer.**

**NILE is supposedly the main villain of the Hotel Dusk game, a crime syndicate often mentioned and how they're involved in many of the characters life, but just like Bill Hawks, they're never confronted and still at large.**

**Okay so now, the Fossil fighter franchise will play and important role in the upcoming chapters, most shows or games involving aliens are always either evil Invaders who must be defeated or good aliens that must go back to their home planet at the end of the story, but if you already play Fossil fighters the dinaurians ended up staying on Earth to live alongside humans, so I decided to make a story where their existence is revealed to the public, not to mention in the sequels there aren't any mention of dinaurians at all, except Fossil fighters 2 dlc, but they themselves appeared, and not mentioned by humans so I assumed their existence is not known to the public.**


	19. Destiny Intertwined Part 2

**Vivosaur Island - Richmond Building**

_A few months earlier..._

On Vivosaur Island lies a large building called the Richmond Building, located in the guild area, it's serves as the headquarters of the Richmond Foundation, owned by Mr. Richmond himself, and right now he's inside his office when suddenly the elevator make an arrival sound and a man and a woman came out from it. The man looks like in his 50s, he has a brown graying hair with a moustache and a thin beard wearing a gray business suit and pants, and the woman is in her mid 20s with short brown hair, wearing a white blouse and black business suit and skirt.

"Mr. Richmond ! It's good to see you again my friend !" Exclaimed the man.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Carrington, and the lady ?" Asked Mr. Richmond.

"Oh right she wasn't here the last time, Mr. Richmond she's one of my best agents in the company, go on introduce yourself." Said Mr. Carrington.

"Joanna Dark, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The woman introduced herself and shake Mr. Richmond's hand.

And then after the introduction the three of them take a seat and begin discussing their latest project, the conversation lasted for hours, and then the elevator makes another arrival sound, and from the elevator a man with white hair wearing a white business suit and pants, and black shoes and a watch on his right hand came out from it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Richmond I'm here to continue our discussion about... Oh I see you still have guest ?" Said the man just noticed that Mr. Richmond isn't alone in his office.

"Oh..uh Mr. Dynal, our appointment isn't for another hour." Clarified Mr. Richmond.

"Really ? Hmm it seems I still haven't used to the time flow in this planet." Said Dynal in a low voice. "I understand I will come back later."

Dynal walked back to the elevator, however since he's walking by looking at his watch, he didn't noticed a flower vase in front of him, Dynal accidentally knocked over the vase and the water inside splashed his watch. And then Dynal's watch malfunction and changing his form from a man with short white hair into a bluish skinned humanoid with long white hair, pointy ears, red horns, black and red facial markings on his eyes and cheeks respectively, and wearing a long dark blue robe. Shocked by the revelation Joanna grabbed the gun she hid in her gun carrier in her thigh and prepare to shoot Dynal, but Mr. Richmond manage to stop her before she could do anything.

"Wait ! Stop Ms. Dark he's not our enemy, don't shoot !" Shouted Mr. Richmond running to stand in front of Dynal and gets in the way between Joanna's gun and Dynal.

"Mr. Richmond what is the meaning of this ? Who or what is that ?" Exclaimed Mr. Carrington.

"Mr. Carrington I can explain..-" Mr. Richmond tries to explain but Dynal cut him off.

"Please allow me Mr. Richmond." Said Dynal. "I am King Dynal XVI, I am a king of an alien species called the Dinaurians, and there's no need to worried, we have no sinister intent towards the people of this planet."

"You see, the Dinaurians home planet was destroyed by a planet devouring monster called Guhnash, and after since then we offered the Dinaurians to live with us on Earth." Explained Mr. Richmond.

"Wait so does that mean you also have extraterrestrial encounter ?" Asked Mr. Carrington.

"Also ?" Asked Mr. Richmond confused by Mr. Carrington's statement.

"Joanna lower your gun !" Ordered Mr. Carrington. "Yes, this is perfect ! Mr. Richmond now that I've seen this I can just reveal the purpose of our project, the purpose of our combined project is to reveal the existence of the alien species called Maians to the world, I wanted you to be part of it because I can trust you, but to think you also involved with extraterrestrials makes it easier, with this not only humans will make contact with one alien species, we can introduce them with two species at once, this will be our first step to establish contact between Earth and extraterrestrials."

"I see, honestly I'm surprised, but I agree with you ! The Dinaurians still have to live in hiding, using their technology to disguise themselves, I wanted to change that so they can walk on this planet as themself, and not using disguises, Dynal and I have been discussing such matters ourselves." Explained Mr. Richmond.

"Alright why don't we take a seat and please explain how you met." Asked Mr. Carrington, and then the four of them take a seat in the couch and began talking.

Mr. Richmond and King Dynal explain how they've met while Mr. Carrington and Joanna listen carefully.

"So because of your subordinate that planet eating monster is headed to Earth ? But how come no one knows about this ?" Asked Mr. Carrington.

"We've destroyed the monster before it even reached our solar system, and the news are only confined to this island, we never spread it beyond the island." Said Mr. Richmond. "But what about you Mr. Carrington care to explain about your alien encounter."

Mr. Carrington then this time explains about his experience with the extraterrestrials.

"I have no idea ! So the Maians are the ones responsible for your company growth, and then there's another alien species the Skedar, and they're the backer of DataDyne company !?" Mr. Richmond shocked by the revelation.

"We Dinaurians are familiar with the Maians and Skedars, but our relationship is pretty much neutral, we just know of their existence, not go so far as to establish a relationship or anything." Said Dynal.

"Then this is a good opportunity to for all of us to cooperate and establish relationship to one another, how about it ? Are you in ?" Asked Mr. Carrington with a smile on his face.

"Wait, are you sure the world is ready for this ? I mean you will expose them to two alien civilizations." Asked Joanna.

"I see your point Joanna, but we need to start, if not now when ? Besides, you and Elvis makes a great partners back then." Mr. Carrington reminded Joanna of her past mission.

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean other people won't have problem with it." Said Joanna.

"Our minds made up Joanna, I know it won't be easy but the time has come for humans to realize that we are not alone in this universe." Said Mr. Carrington firmly. "So where should we find a location for our project ?"

"I was thinking of Fossil Park in America, that place have many visitors coming, and the wardens there can be trusted to keep everything safe during the events." Said Mr. Richmond. "I will also contact Sean, the leader of Fossil Park America, if it's me I'm sure he'll cooperate.

"Alright then Fossil Park America it is !" Agreed Mr. Carrington.

After that discussion both Mr. Richmond, Mr. Carrington, and King Dynal agreed on the project, soon after Mr. Carrington contacted his Maian friend Elvis about his latest project, Elvis agreed to it as the representative of the Maian race, and prepare for the day that changes everything.

**Japan - Kurosawa Antique (present day)**

Located in Japan, an antique shop is located in a town near an infamous Mt. Hikami, a place rich of history and a popular tourist destination, now it's known as a place where people go to commit suicide, but after the mystery of Mt. Hikami is solved, there haven't been anyone set foot on that place again. A man and a woman entered the antique shop, he's a man in his late teen with black hair, wearing a black jacket, dark red shirt, and a black trousers with black shoes, while the woman seems to be in high school wearing a white shirt and blue skirt, and having a brown hair. Inside the shop there's two women in the counter. One of them appears to be in her late teens, she's a brown haired woman wearing a white and light brown clothing with black shorts, while the other one is a woman with long brown hair wearing a dark blue clothes revealing her shoulders.

"Oh, a customer, please come in." Said the woman in a blue dress.

"Sorry for intruding, oh wow." Said the man attracted by the two women's beauty.

"Mmm.. Sho what's wrong your face is all red ?" Asked the woman that's coming inside with him.

"Huh, nothing's wrong Ayumi ! I was just... Admiring the place, yeah that's it hehehe.." said Sho trying to trick Ayumi.

"Heh sure, whatever you want to tell yourself." Replied Ayumi sarcastically.

Trying to ignore Ayumi, Sho introduced themselves to the women inside. "Good afternoon, my name is Sho Utsugi, and this is my partner Ayumi Tachibana, we're from the Utsugi detective agency, and there's something we would like to ask you."

"Oh, then I guess I should introduce myself too, my name is Hisoka Kurosawa, and this is Yuri Kozukata, she's my apprentice." Introduced the blue dressed woman.

"So, how can we help you ?" Asked Yuri.

Sho put his hand into a pocket in his jacket, and he picked up a picture of a young man, he has a brown hair and seemed to be a Japanese nationality, and then he showed the two women the picture. "We're looking for this man, and from what we've heard you're quite the expert when it comes to finding missing people."

"Wait, Hisoka isn't he ?"

"Yes, isn't this the famous athlete Ryota Hayami ?" Asked Hisoka.

"That's right, he's one of the many athletes reported missing, and sad to say but not even the police has any leads about his whereabouts." Explained Ayumi.

"So you came to us to help you with this search, is that right ?" Replied Hisoka.

"Umm yes if you don't mind, I've heard that the owner of this place has a reputation of finding missing people, of course you'll be compensated for your help." Said Sho.

"Alright, we'll accept I'll see what I can do on my end." Answered Hisoka.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation, why don't we exchange contacts to make things easier." Suggested Sho.

Yuri and Hisoka agreed and they all exchanging phone numbers, Ayumi noticed Sho excited smile on his face.

"What's with that smile Sho, you seem very happy just from a phone number exchange." Teased Ayumi.

"What ! What are you talking about, I didn't smile, you're just seeing things !" Denied Sho. "Ahem, anyway we'll be leaving now, Miss Kurosawa, Miss Kozukata thank you for your time."

Sho and Ayumi thanked the two women and leave the store.

"You sure about taking this job Hisoka ? You're not exactly a detective or know how to fight either you know." Asked Yuri.

"It's fine, all we do is just gathering Intel, and leave the rest of the work to the police." Answered Hisoka.

"Yeah, but if the police themselves having trouble tracking down a well known athlete, don't you think there's something going on ?" Asked Yuri.

"I guess it might, but being gifted with this power, I wanted to do something good at least, and I'm willing to take the risk." Said Hisoka with determination in her eyes.

"Alright, then I'm coming with you, there's no way I let you do this alone." Replied Yuri.

"Thanks Yuri, I know I can count on you, by the way, that boy Sho, don't you think he's kinda cute ?" Teased Hisoka.

"Ah, what ! Hisoka knock it off, that's not funny !" Said Yuri embarrassed by what Hisoka said.

"Hah, man it's suck that we have work today, but at least I got phone number of beautiful girls so it's all good." Said Sho with a big smile in his face.

"You wanted to go to Tokyo to see that event right ?" Asked Ayumi.

"Of course ! Today is the Love Meets Bonds Festival after all !" Exclaimed Sho.

**Yamanouchi Group Building**

A huge building located in Japan called Yamanouchi building, owned by Mr. Yama, he's an old man with bald hair, greying eyebrow, and eyes always shut. Somehow there's trouble regarding the company, as the treasurer got caught in a case of embezzlement, however before all the money is gone, he hired a specialist in cyber crime to prevent a complete loss. He's a man in his alte teens wearing a brown jacket and brown hair, and black pants. Typing on his laptop to prevent the company's money from being transferred.

"Okay, and that's done, this is all that I can retrieve, as for the rest I can at least trace where the money is headed to, you can left the rest to the police then." Said the man.

"Thank you, this is more than enough, you've done a great job for someone so young, why don't you work for me here." Offered Mr. Yama

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Yama, but I'm still happy working in GIS, dealing with cyber crime is what I was meant to do." Said the man politely decline the offer.

"Well if you changed your mind you know where to find me Mr. Satoru Amatsubo." Said Mr. Yama.

**Maruhige Card Shop**

Somewhere in Japan there's a shop well known for selling trading cards, these cards are popular among elementary and middle school aged kids, many of then came by here after school to buy and play. And now a boy and a girl enter the shop, he's a boy with red hair wearing a blue headband, white shirt, black jacket and black pants, and the girl have a red hair, pigtailed style, and wearing a dress resembling a school uniform, and long socks.

"Hello there ! Has the deck I ordered arrived yet ?" Asked the boy.

An old man with brown hair, and moustache wearing a brown shirt, blue jeans, and wearing a white apron with a print resembling a man's face replied the boy. "Ohoho, well hello there Satoru, always the inpatient one, yes the cards you've asked for just arrived this morning."

"Aww sweet ! Quick where is it !?" Asked Satoru excitedly.

"I put it inside the staff room, let me get it for you." Said the man as he walked inside the staff room.

"Calm down Satoru, it's not like this is your first time playing Card Hero." Said the girl.

"Stop being such a spoilsport Haruka, I mean i need it to crush Kiriwo once and for all." Replied Satoru.

"Honestly, boys, you're all so immature." Said Haruka.

"Yeah, and a sore loser like you have no right to lecture me like that." Said Satoru pointing out Haruka's flaw.

"WHAT ! I uhh well, it's not what you think." Haruka's face turned red trying to deny Satoru's words to no avail.

"Okay I'm back, here's the card I promised you." Said the man after he came back from the staff room.

"Aww right ! Thanks Mr. Maruhige, this place is the best !" Exclaimed Satoru.

"Haha, anything to make the customers happy." Replied Mr. Maruhige.

And then they turned their attention to the TV as it seems to show an exciting program on the channel, it's a tournament of robot battles, and the winner of the final round is decided.

"Oh that's a Custom Robo tournament, they sure are very popular, I'm talking about internationally, and for all ages, not to mention they even have a school specially to teach students into becoming a professional Robo Commander." Said Haruka.

"I'll admit they are, but Card Hero will always be the top of my list first and foremost !" Exclaimed Satoru.

"That tournament, if I'm not mistaken is sponsored by Kanzuki Zaibatsu this time." Said Mr. Maruhige.

"Kanzuki Zaibatsu ! Isn't that one of the most largest company in Japan !?" Exclaimed Haruka.

"Yes, and to think Custom Robo tournament caught the attention of such large corporate, I guess they will be staying for a long, long time." Said Mr. Maruhige.

"Well, Card Hero won't be going anywhere either, you have my word for it !" Assured Satoru.

"I know, if it's you Satoru I'll believe you, after what you've been through you've got what it takes now." Replied Mr. Maruhige.

"Of course, you can count on me !" Exclaimed the red haired boy.

After that talk the two of them leave the shop and head back home.

**Tournament Dome**

Inside this dome a custom Robo tournament cup is being held, and with the final round is over, the tournament is finally concluded and the winner of the tournament is revealed. He's a young man with blue hair, wearing a light blue jacket, white shirt, and a blue jeans with white shoes, the runner up is a young man also have a blue hair, but he wore a red jacket, blue jeans, and a red and white cap.

"And the winner is... Aoshi !" Shouted the announcer. "And now here's a word from our announcer Miss Karin Kanzuki."

A woman got up from her seat and walked to the stage, she have a blonde, ringlet curls hair encircling her head, she's wearing a blue bow on her hair, a long sleeved red jacket, blue frill shirt, and white frill sleeves underneath, a red frill skirt, and black thights. She grabbed the mic and interview the winner.

"Congratulations, how does it feel to won this tournament ?" Asked Karin.

"Well of course, I'm happy I'm able to win, this match has been very exciting to me, and of course my last opponent Kaito is a force to reckoned with." Answered Aoshi.

"Okay, and for you Mr. Runner up, what are your thoughts ?" Asked Karin.

"Well I'll admit losing is very disappointing, but I give all I can and that's what matters most, Aoshi and I have been rivals ever since we battle the first time, I won some and lose some, but thats ok, because I know my limits and potential to grow further." Answered Kaito.

"It seems you both have respect for each other, and that is great, rivals compete and work together, helping each other to reach even greater heights, I hope for all of you to strive your best and share your love for custom Robo battles to the world. That's it from me, and let's give it up for Aoshi !" Cheered Karin.

After that the show's over and all the audience left the dome to went back home. Except for the 1st and 2nd place winners, as they both catching up to old times.

"So it's your win today, but next time I'm the one who's gonna take the champion title." Boast Kaito.

"Of course, I look forward to it." Replied Aoshi.

"So, I've heard you've been studying abroad, and more... Sorry I heard from Mamoru." Asked Kaito.

"It's more of a freelance thing, I just can't tolerate people who used custom robo for criminal activities." Said Aoshi with an angry tone.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Dread Army, Goliath, Nikaidou Group, Greybaum Syndicate, custom robo is supposed to be fun, and to be enjoyed by everyone across the world, but there are people willing to use it for crime, and that sickens me too." Replied Kaito. "Look if you need help, please contact me, I'm one of the people responsible for the defeat of Goliath just as you responsible for the defeat of Dread Army."

"I know, and I don't doubt your skill, I'll assure you we'll be in touch." Answered Aoshi.

As the two men leave the place a shadow lurks in the corridor, and quickly left the scene.

**Tokyo**

Tokyo, the capital of the country of Japan, a huge metropolis, the busiest and one of the heaviest populated places in Japan. Right now there's a festival held every year called Love Meets Bond Festival, where singers across the country gathered together and perform in the concert. Many big and small names gathered to liven up the event. This is the day that many people awaits to enjoy themselves.

A group of teenagers are a part of the audience, they consists of three boys, four girls, and a cat. They went inside to a nearby cafe to rest inside and to talk about the concert that just recently over.

"Oh man this day is the best ! Seeing those idols on stage really makes me believe heaven does exist, with those angels singing those heavenly voices for us to hear, ahh i can die peacefully now." Said the blonde hairded boy in excitement.

"I agreed with Ryuuji, both their aesthetic and voice does wonders, hmm and I think I just come up with an inspiration for my next work." Said the blue haired boy.

"Oh it's always art with you isn't it Yusuke, but then again singing and painting is art, I'm so glad we've made it J-pop really is the best !" Exclaimed the girl with blue eyes.

"Of course, and you all should thanked me for making this happen !" Bragged the girl with orange hair wearing a glasses.

"I knew you're such a fan Futaba, but to even go this far to get us tickets, I must say I'm impressed." Said the bright auburn curly haired girl.

"I'm not really into going to concerts myself but I suppose it's nice to enjoy yourself like this once in a while." Said the girl with short brown hair.

"Well, I'll admit they're great, but Lady Ann will always be number one for me." Said the black cat, as only the seven teenagers the only one who can hear him, it's not a problem.

"I went back from home because I thought we all gonna meet, I never thought we would be going to a concert, but well it's not like I don't enjoy the concert either." Said the black haired boy.

"Oh, I know they're great right, so Ren which one do you like best ? I can't decide between Ryuguu Komachi and SPiKA, or Tsubasa Oribe and Kiria Kurono, but Athena Asamiya is also good too." Said Ryuuji excitedly unable to decide.

"Mmm think Rise Kujikawa makes a great performance on stage." Answered Ren.

"Oh ! That's unexpected, to think you had that great of a taste ! Man, you're something else Ren." Ryuji patted Ren's back.

"Well I'm a fan of IDOLiSH7, but to bad only six of them able to make it." Said Ann disappointed.

"Oh yeah, they say one of their member Nagi is sick, so he can't show up for the event." Answered Futaba.

"Well I hope it's just that, Nagi is biracial like me, I hope he doesn't have difficulty adjusting in Japan because of his mixed heritage." Said Ann worried.

"There hasn't been any problem with him being biracial so far, so I'm sure he really is just not feeling well." Assured Futaba.

"I guess you're right, we need to support them as much as we can." Said Ann cheered up.

"Ah seriously, you into that boyband junk ? They're all just mere pretty face without actual talent." Ryuji making a disapproval tone.

"Oh, so Ryuji what will you do if an entertainment company scout you, will you accept their offer ?" Asked Makoto slyly.

"Huh oh well... Of course I refuse, I'm not into that in the first place." Denied Ryuji half-heartedly.

"Really ? You don't want to hear girls from all over the country cheering for you and chanting your name ?" Asked Ann further pressing Ryuji.

"..." Ryuji just clammed up unable to answer.

"Hah I knew it, most boys just hate boybands because they're jealous, it's one thing if you're not one of the demographics they aim for, but it's another thing if you started badmouthing them without a good reason." Said Ann.

Ryuji feeling embarrassed and everyone laughed a little, Futaba meanwhile looking at her phone.

"What are you looking for Futaba ?" Asked the bright auburn curly haired girl.

"Oh Haru, it's just the news, it's said there's going to be a major announcement in Fossil Park America that will change the world tomorrow, even the President of United States himself is gonna show up." Said Futaba.

"Change the world ? That doesn't sound good." Said Ann skeptically.

"Oh isn't that where they said dinosaurs are revived from Fossils, is that even true ?" Asked Ryuji.

"Fossil Park does have an Asian branch but it's located in an island in the Pacific Ocean, hmm a creatures from ancient times reappeared in modern times, yes I can find an inspiration already." Said Yusuke.

"Is it really ? Compared to shadows and Metaverse, I don't think there's anything that can surprise us now." Said Haru.

"I suppose so, but I am pretty interested in it anyways, I'm gonna watch it on the internet when it show." Said Futaba.

**Fortuna Entertainment**

Fortune Entertainment, a talent production company in Japan. This company have produced actors, and singers. And that's just the outside, they have another purpose of recruiting people capable of becoming a Mirage Master in order to defeat otherworldly beings called Mirages. However, after their last battle the remaining Mirages returned to their dimension and the world is saved from hostile Mirages, as of now it's just a regular entertainment agency. Inside the office there's a boy and a girl talking, the boy have a short black hair, and wearing a black business suit, with white shirt, blue necktie, and black pants, while the girl dressed in a pink frilly costume.

"Great Job Tsubasa ! The festival was a success !" Said the boy.

"I couldn't have done it without you Itsuki, I'm glad you've got the hang of your new job." Replied Tsubasa. "I remember when you fumbling at your first day when Ms. Maiko resigned.

"Heh, it wasn't easy being a company president at 17 years old, those people did looked down on me, but I refuse to give up, I already promised I'll help you anyway I can." Said Itsuki.

"Oh that's right itsuki do you got the message from Ellie ? She said she will be at Fossil Park America, she got a job of covering the events tomorrow." Explained Tsubasa.

"Yeah I know, I'm glad her dream of going to Hollywood is coming true." Said Itsuki.

"Yes, everyone is going places, I must catch up to them." Said Tsubasa full of determination.

"If we have time we should watch it, she said it will be at 11AM tomorrow, so it will be tonight at 10 here." Said Itsuki.

"Yes we should, we need to give Ellie support." Replied Tsubasa excitedly.

They agreed to watch their friend as a show of support, but little did they know, the wheel of fate has begun turning, tomorrow it will begin, the event that will changed the world, nothing will be the same anymore, and this time many more people will be involved in it across time and space.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter, this time the characters from a game where Japan is the main setting gets the spotlight.**

**After a long time thinking, I decided to include Persona 5 in this fic, so you'll be seeing joker and his friends in action, as for joker's name I decided to go with his anime name Ren Amamiya.**

**And just like before I made up characters name for those who don't have a canon name, Sho Utsugi is the name for the protagonist of Famicom Detective Club he changed his last name to match his guardian Shunsuke Utsugi as the player character parents are long lost, Aoshi is the name for the player character in Custom Robo N64, while Kaito is the name for the player character in Custom Robo V2.**

**Satoru and Haruka is from a game called Card Hero which sadly never received English translation, so I won't be making too many references to that franchise because I can't find any translations and details about that game, but if you do know about the story, characters, or even the villains, please feel free to tell me in the review or just DM me.**

**Satoru Amatsubo is from a game called project hacker kakusei which also never translated to English, and if any of you reader know anything about this game, feel free to tell me in the review or DM me, all I know is the protagonist name, having a female detective partner, and he's a hacker working to combat cyber crimes.**

**Ryuguu Komachi is an idol unit from idolmaster series, created by namco, IDOLiSH7 is also an idol game created by namco, I decided to put them in because even a smartphone game deserved to be here.**

**SPiKA is an idol unit from Tokyo Xanadu, a game created by Falcom company, who also created the YS and Trails series.**

**Athena Asamiya is a character from King of Fighters series, created by SNK company, originally from a game called Psycho Soldier.**

**Minor detail but I'm using Itsuki's age from Tokyo Mirage Sessions Japanese version which is 17, in the English version his age is 18**

**To answer a question from guest review, I decided to Metal Gear is in the Modern Earth, and yes there will be a story on Sonic, Kid Icarus, Splatoon, Megaman, and Pacman's world, as for Earthbound I'm not so sure because I'm taking the story from after the latest installment, and Mother 3 ending is just too vague, but nonetheless Ness and Lucas will appear here.**


	20. The Day Everything's Changed

**Fossil**** Park America**

The day has come for the big reveal, resulted from the collaboration of Richmond Foundation and Carrington Institute, this project has sparked the public's curiosity, and the entire event is filmed internationally, even bringing the President himself to show up in person. But little do they know a plot much bigger has already set in motion.

Fossil Parks has decided to open for the public for the first time, usually the Fossil Parks are only open to people who wants to be a Fossil Fighters or only to people who's looking for employment, but now Fossil Parks across the world has decided to operate similarly to an amusement park, having all sorts of attractions inside, allowing anyone to come in and not just for Wardens or Fossil Fighters to be. Near the entrance a young woman with short blonde hair wearing a white blouse and green skirt holding a microphone and standing in front of camera crew preparing herself to cover the events.

"Good Morning America ! I'm Eleonora Yumizuru and today we're going live reporting from Fossil Park America, and for the first time the Park is finally open for public, and we're gonna take a look what they have in store for us... So how was it ?" Asked Eleonora nervously rehearsing for when she have to do the real thing.

"Marvelous work Ellie ! The dialogue is friendly, and enticing to the audience, keep it up." Replied the director.

With the Park is now open, many visitors arrived from around the world looking to enjoy themselves and wandering what the Fossil Parks have in store.

"We're here, we're here ! Now I can finally see some dinosaurs !" Exclaimed Popo. "Race you to the Safari tour Nana !"

"Popo wait, there's too many people here... And he's gone, hopefully he doesn't get lost." Sighed Nana.

"Hmm so this is the place, alright let's see what I can find for Hayako, and well it was nice for Alex to let me come with her, the trip from Rhode Island to New York really saved me a lot of money." Said Natia.

"Okay you guys we're here, now let's see some dinosaurs !"

Three boys enter the park, one is a short boy with blonde hair wearing a red best and white shirt, the other one is a fat boy with a bowl shaped haircut that covers his eyes and wearing green overall with yellow shirt, and the other one is a tall skinny boy with blue hair, wearing glasses and red sweater vest and white shirt.

"Dion, scientifically speaking it's impossible, as dinosaurs have extinct millions of years ago." Said the blue haired boy.

"So how do you explain those Jack ?" The green overall wearing boy pointed at the vivosaurs.

"They're just robots, built for an attraction Max, you need to approach things logically." Said Jack.

"Really Jack ? Maybe there's more to things other than science or logical thinking, no wonder Hunter upset with you, accusing him of lying and stuff." Said Dion.

"Well if he's telling the truth he could've just show us his vivosaurs already, but he make up excuses that he can't unleash his vivosaurs unless someone challenged him to a battle." Jack defened himself.

"Dion's right Jack don't tell me you forgot our adventures back then, does anyone expect a crystal ball to have the power to turn back time, give life and sentience to a plant, and shrunk an entire kingdom ?" Max pointed out their previous adventure.

"Well that's different because I've seen it for myself, and besides we agreed not to tell anyone because nobody would believe us anyway, I mean what are everyone's going to say if we travel to various islands, encountered sentient plants and going to the past, I admit there are no scientific explanation besides the crystall ball powers, but no one will believe that except for us." Answered Jack.

"Okay Jack I see your point, but you still need to apologize to Hunter, you did went too far about it." Said Max.

"Alright, I suppose I went too far, Hunter's gonna be here right ? I'll apologize to him when I see him." Answered Jack as he, Max, and Dion enjoy the attraction.

"Here we are Fossil Park America, now I hope we all have a good time here."

Ken and his family and Ryu arrived at Fossil Park America where they go for a vacation, and then they went inside to sightseeing first and they saw a hand waving at them, it's a family consist of a man, woman and a girl. The man have a blonde hair in a flat top shape, wearing a green tank top and camouflage pants, the woman have a long blonde hair and wearing an orange dress, and a preteen girl with blonde hair.

"Oh there you are Guile, and of course Julia, and my niece Amy." Greeted Ken.

"Yes, yes it's nice to see you too Ken, oh and Ryu is here with you too." Said Guile.

"Haha this is a coincidence but it's nice to see you too Guile, how long has it been when we defeated Shadaloo ?" Asked Ryu.

"It wasn't that long, and I realized I need to spent some time with my family as well." Said Guile.

"Yes dear you always leave me and Amy alone for a very long time, so as your punishment your gonna have to do everything we say for today." Scolded Julia.

"Might as well do what she said Guile, my sister can be really hard to deal with sometimes." Said Eliza.

"No she's right I've been away for too long, the least I can do is this." Sighed Guile.

"You hear that Amy, your dad is going to do whatever we say." Said Julia.

"Yay, ooh I already know what I want, come on dad let's go to that ice cream stand !" Said Amy pulling Guile's arm to the stand.

"Haha best of luck Guile, hah kids, sometimes they drive you nuts and sometimes you just can't live without them." Said Ken.

"Dad, I want to go to the Safari trip, I wanted to see some dinosaurs in there." Begged Mel.

"Okay Mel, come on Ryu, Eliza, let's go buy some tickets." Ryu, Ken and his family went to buy some tickets. And soon after Guile and his family joined up with them to buy tickets for the Safari trip.

"Alright ladies here we are, Fossil Park America, we still have some time before the presentation, why don't we look around first, hey Ash when is your friend gonna be here ?" Asked Mike.

"I'm not sure but he said that- Ashley !" Ashley is cut short as someone is grabbing her shoulder from behind, the one who did it is a preteen boy with brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants. Ashely turned around and it was someone she recognized well.

"Matt ! You're here, I'm really glad to see you !" Exclaimed Ashley.

"Hehe surprised you didn't I, I'm glad to see you again Ash." Replied Matt.

"Oh that's right, Mike, Jessica this is Matt, we met at Lake Juliet." Said Ashley introducing Matt to everyone.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you my name is Matthew Crusoe, but you can just call me Matt." Said Matt introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Matt, I'm Jessica, I'm Ashley's aunt."

"My name's Mike and I'm Ashley's classmate, and I'm also great at baseball."

"Wow that's cool, maybe you can teach a few things about baseball, I like to learn a bit too." Said Matt.

"So Matt, when did you arrived back to America ?" Asked Ashley.

"A few minutes ago." Answered Matt.

"Huh ? You mean you just arrived here few minutes ago ?" Asked Jessica.

"No, see when I said to my friend in London I'm going back to America for the holidays he said I should just come with him to Fossil Park in Europe, and when I do he showed me a door that can just teleported me to Fossil Park America, and here I am." Explained Matt.

"Wait, teleportation ! But that's impossible, it's still just a theory, we haven't discovered a way to do that !" Said Jessica in disbelief.

"I know I can't believe it either, but it's true the world gate is inside the branch office, why don't I take you there, the place is open to everyone." Said Matt.

"Sorry Ashley, but let me borrow Matt for a bit, I just need to see this with my own eyes." Said Jessica.

"Oh that's okay, we'll be waiting at that bench over there." Replied Ashley as she and Mike sitting on the bench in the park while Matt brought Jessica inside the branch office.

"So Ash how did you and Matt first met ?" Asked Mike curiously.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Answered Ashley.

"Hmm I guess I know the feeling, anyway Ash I'll go get us a drink, is there anything you want ?" Asked Mike.

"I'd like a mineral water Mike." Answered Ashley.

"Got it Ash, be right back !" Mike left Ashley as he went to the Fossil Mart to get something to drink, and soon a man walked and sit on the bench that Ashley's currently sitting, he seems to be a man in his 50s wearing a brown coat, brown pants, and wearing a white shirt underneath, he looked at Ashley and mistook her for someone else.

"Mila !?" Exclaimed the man.

"Huh what !?" Startled Ashley.

"Oh sorry about that, you just resemble my daughter a bit," the man apologized. "You see, she has a white hair just like you, even if it's a bit longer."

"Oh, well it's okay, if you don't mind I asked where is your daughter ?" Asked Ashley.

"She should be traveling the world right now, i came here to see one of the masterpiece she made, and just my luck the sculpture she made is placed in the Asian Branch Park, she works as an artist you see, and when I heard one of her projects involving dinosaurs I still can't believe it." Explained the man. "So what's your name kid ?"

"Mm.. my name is Ashley, Ashley Mizuki Robbins."

"That's quite a name." Replied the man.

"Well I'm part Japanese from my mother's side." Explained Ashley.

"I see, well my name is Kyle Hyde, it's nice to meet you Ashley." The man introduced himself.

"So your daughter's an artist huh ? I wonder If I ever heard of her, what's your daughter's name ?" Asked Ashley.

"Her name is Mila, Mila Hyde." Answered the man.

"I think I've heard of her, oh that's right I saw someone with that name on the news, about winning an international drawing contest the Art Olympia." Remembered Ashley.

"That's right, and after that her talent is discovered and artist around the world took an interest in her ability, and you can guess the rest from there." Said Kyle.

"You must be so proud of her." Asked Ashley.

"Yes, when I first met her, she was barely able to talk, a tragedy in her life has broke her hard, I'm just glad she's able to move on and focus on the future now." Kyle Reminisced their first encounter.

"Huh, what do you mean by broken and first time met ?" Asked Ashley confused by Kyle's statement.

"Oh right, you see Mila and I aren't related by blood, I adopted her." Explained Kyle. "She's living with my friend for a while, and then when her career took off, she bought me a nice house and then we live together from then on."

"She's living with your friend ? Why don't she live with you immediately ?" Asked Ashley further.

"That was the plan, but I got fired from my job and I was evicted from my apartment in a week so I can't dragged her into my problem, but in the end I got my job back and I managed to saved enough money to rent another apartment, but with the amount I make it won't be enough, so I lived alone for the time being." Answered Kyle.

As Ashley and Kyle continue talking Matt, Jessica, and Mike come back at the same time.

"Ashley we're back, oh and who's this ?" Asked Jessica.

"This is Mr. Hyde, we were just talking." Replied Ashley.

"Okay Ash here's your water, oh and the presentation is about to start, let's go get our seat." Said Mike.

"Huh ? What presentation ?" Asked Matt.

"Mike's uncle is working together with the owner of this Park for a special project, and they're gonna discuss the details in this presentation. Why don't you come along Matt ? And then we can enjoy all the attractions." Answered Ashley.

"I guess I don't mind, but what's it about ?" Asked Matt.

"I don't know, my uncle refused to tell me anything, he always said to come here and see for yourself." Said Mike annoyed at his uncle.

"Well I should be going now, I guess I see you soon Mr. Hyde." Ashley said goodbye to Kyle as the four of them headed to the stage.

_Meanwhile_

Near the stage, the people responsible for this event preparing for the presentation, there's Mr. Richmond himself, his granddaughter Rosie, the vivosaur island champion Hunter, and there's a dark skinned man with green hair wearing glasses dressed in a formal attire.

"How do I look Dr. Diggins ? It's fine right ?" Asked Mr. Richmond.

"Yes sir, you look great as always, now please just calm down." Said Dr. Diggins.

"Sorry, it's just this is a big day for us and I don't want to screw it up." Replied Mr. Richmond.

"We're doing great grandpa, just relax and go with the flow." Said Rosie.

"She's right sir, nothing will go wrong." Said Dr. Diggins.

"By the way Dr. Diggins, where were you this past few weeks anyway ? We tried to contact you but you didn't answer and here you are arrived at the nick of time." Asked Hunter.

"Oh you know, just busy with research, Mr. Richmond isn't the only one busy at the island you know." Answered Dr. Diggins.

"You know Hunter. Duna, Raptin, and Dynal also nowhere to be seen these past week, but they arrived here anyway in disguise, do you think there's a coincidence." Whispered Rosie.

"I don't know Rosie, but now I'm starting to have some doubts myself." Hunter whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about ? it's about to start soon so why don't you take a seat already." Said Dr. Diggins.

Hunter and Rosie nodded and they left, trying to find a seat for the presentation. Meanwhile another conversation happened in a different part of the stage. It was Daniel Carrington talking with an old man wearing a suit and a glasses, with his hair bald on the front and only hair on the sides.

"Wait ! Wait ! I still can't believe it so you had an encounter with an extraterrestrial too Dr. Jones ?" Asked Mr. Carrington.

"Yes, honestly I'm shocked both you and Richmond experienced the same thing." Said Dr. Jones.

"So the species you encountered the Argonians right ? You're saying they resemble humans ?" Asked Mr. Carrington.

"Yes apart from the pointy ears, they looked exactly like humans, but right now the Argonians are in the middle of rebuilding their civilizations, I don't want to bring them to the spotlight for the time being." Said Dr. Jones.

"Well it's a shame but I get it, I'm no stranger to unwanted publicity, once humans accept the existence of Dinaurians and Maians, then we introduced the Argonians to Earth." Suggest Me. Carrington.

"Thanks Daniel, it will be overwhelming for humans to be exposed to three different alien species in one day, we need to be patient in this kind of things." Said Dr. Jones.

"So then, just like we rehearsed Elvis, you deactivate your cloaking device when Mr. Carrington give the signal." Said Joanna to the gray alien disguised as a tall human man.

"Understood Joanna, we will make this succeed, you can count on me." Assured Elvis.

At long last the time has come, Mr. Richmond and Mr. Carrington will be announcing the existence of the extraterrestrials to the public, preparation is complete, the wardens are searching around the premises for suspicious activities, and a lot of important guests has arrived including President of the United States, President Hamilton himself also showed up. How will their reaction be ?

In one of the audience, a group of five children gather together, the group consists of three boys and two girls. One of the boy have a blue hair and dressed in orange clothing and wearing goggles, the other boy have a blonde hair, wearing an expedition hat and green clothing, and the third boy has a white hair and wearing red clothing. For the girls one of them have a blonde hair, and ponytailed to the side, and the other one have a pink hair and dressed in a tribal attire.

"You know Pauleen, you could've dressed more appropriately for occasions like this you know, I'll rent you a dress if I have too." Said the white haired boy.

"But I tried Rupert, and those dresses are really uncomfortable, they're really restrictive." Replied Pauleen.

"You guys, please help me out here." Sighed Rupert.

"Sorry Pauleen, as much as I hate to agree with Rupert here, he has a point, you are representing the Digadig Tribe you know." Said the green dressed boy.

"Really !? Even you Todd, well I don't see you wearing any formal attire either !" Angered Pauleen.

"Calm down you guys, and it's okay, Pauleen looks fine as she is, but let's go shopping when we're done." Said the blonde haired girl.

"Oh thanks Dina, you're the best ! Unlike a certain stuffy someone." Pauleen glanced at Rupert.

"Enough with the bickering you guys, we've been invited as a guest here so please just behave yourselves until it's over." Said the blue haired boy.

"Say Dino, where is Joe ?" Asked Todd.

"Someone called ma name ?" A brown haired man dressed in a cowboy like attire showed up in front of the kids.

"Oh yes Joe, it's uh why are we invited here ? I mean, Dino is obvious since he's the Caliosteo Island Champion, and Rupert is the son of Fossildig CEO, but why am I here too ?" Asked Todd.

"Oh come now Todd, all of you played a role in beating that darned Zombie Zongazonga, of course y'all deserved to be here, I even ask Mr. Richmond himself." Explained Joe Wildwest.

"See Todd, you deserved to be here just like us so accept it." Encouraged Dino. "Hmm ? Isn't that Hunter, the champion of Vivosaur Island ? Maybe I'll try to talk to him after this."

And then the presentation has finally begun, everyone take their seat, Ellie and the camera crew is in position, the TV's at the park has switched to this broadcast, and a man dressed in a cowboy like attire stand on the stage speaking on the microphone.

"Good morning everyone ! Glad you all can make it here ! Now I'll begin by introducing myself, my name is Sean and I'm the leader of Fossil Park America, and today with great joy Fossil Park America is finally open to the public. And also a special appearance by Mr. Richmond, he's the reason vivosaurs has existed, now take it away sir !"

"Ah yes, okay thank you Sean, greetings dear guests and to all visitors alike, and everyone else watching this broadcast, as you know my name is Mr. Richmond and my company is the reason why Fossil battles existed, now many of you still find it hard to believe how is it possible that dinosaurs have come back to life, I've always dodged this questions before but now I'm ready to answer. But first many people have asked this question before, 'are we alone in this universe ?' well I can honestly answer that, no we're not !" Said Mr. Richmond.

Mr. Richmond statement has sparked uproar and confusion among the people worldwide. Ellie immediately seized the opportunity to ask Mr. Richmond to explain his statement.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Richmond ?" Asked Ellie pointing the mic at his direction.

"What I mean is there are life out there besides from this planet, and the technology used to revive fossils and create vivosaurs turned out to have extraterrestrial origin behind it. Yes their origins are from an alien race called Dinaurians." Answered Mr. Richmond.

The people are getting more restless and shocked at the thought of an existence of alien life.

"Aliens ? Seriously ?"

"He's not joking is he ?"

"What will happen from now on then ?"

"Everyone please calm down, I'm sure you all are very curious and restless after hearing this, but allow me to present you the evidence, now come on out !" Mr. Richmond called out three people to stand on the stage with him, the people consists of two men and one woman."

"Now as you can see these three people are the Dinaurians, alright Duna, Dynal, Raptin remove your disguises !" Said Mr. Richmond.

The three of them agreed, they do something with their 'watch' and then the human images are gone, they turned into a bluish skinned humanoid, the male have blue hair, while the female have magenta colored hair, and the other one is King Dynal. These revelation has shocked the world as most of the people are left speechless, they have so many questions and yet do not know where to start.

"The Dinaurians have lost their home planet, and we offered them a place in our world, this might be shocking to many of you but, think of this as a new beginning for humans and aliens to coexist side by side, and now a word from President Hamilton." Mr. Richmond left the podium and this time letting the president to speak.

"Greetings my fellow Americans, now see I know today's events has completely blow your minds, and of course so am I when both Mr. Richmond and Mr. Carrington told me the purpose of this project, and I'm 100% onboard with it, they possess knowledge beyond our own, and I believe with the Dianurians sharing their technology for us, our Planet Earth will be able to advanced much faster, making our world a more easier place to live in, so let us join forces, this is a start of a new beginning for humans and aliens to build everlasting bonds toward each other. Thank you."

"Okay next up is Mr. Daniel Carrington, as a co leader for this project." Said Mr. Richmond.

"Okay, good afternoon I'm here for the same purpose of Mr. Richmond, I want to build an understanding for humans and aliens, cooperate with each other, and I have you know the success of my company I owe to my friends from another world, ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to Elvis."

As Mr. Carrington give the cue a tall man walked to the stage.

"Okay Elvis, now !" Said Mr. Carrington giving the order.

Elvis removed his disguise revealing a short gray man with large black eyes. The people of Earth left baffled at the existence of two different alien species in one day.

"You're kidding me !? Another alien."

"I don't know but they look exotic."

"Wow I was always a believer but to have them here for real is just overwhelming."

"Everyone, Elvis here is from an alien race called the Maians, and rest assured he's an ally to us humans." Assured Mr. Carrington. "Now Elvis, a few words to the people."

"Yes, testing greetings earthlings, my name is Elvis and we come in peace, we are the backer of Carrington Institute, their products are from our technology, we would like for both our races to cooperate together and build a long lasting friendship. Thank you."

"And now a word from King Dynal !" Exclaimed Mr. Carrington.

"Greetings humans, I am Dynal the king of Dinaurians, like Elvis here we also want to be part of your society, and improve both our civilizations with our technology, as you know there are many worlds out there some have made contact with others, some haven't and with our help human civilization will advance further, contact with extraterrestrial life will no longer be a mere dream. Thank you."

"Those are the words of our representative, we are entering an era of change, so i hope we are all manage to adapt to all this changes just like what our predecessors did when they inventted new things and discovered new lands." Said Mr. Richmond.

Ellie start interviewing Mr. Richmond for answers, after hearing the presentation anyone that watches it experience various reactions towards it, some are more than happy by this revelation, some are distrustful and suspicious, and some still can't make up their mind about how to process what just happened, nevertheless from this point on life on Earth will never be the same again.

"Oi is this for real ? Is this really happening now ?" Ken baffled by the news.

"What's wrong Ken, we've met creatures from other worlds before, how's this any different ?" Asked Ryu.

""Yeah, but they always gone back to where they from in the end, but this they'll be living with us from now on." Answered Ken.

"Are you ok dad ?" Asked Mel.

"Oh I'm fine son, but things are gonna be different for the time being." Assured Ken. "If only we can contact our friends from the future, we should've asked about humanities first encounter with extraterrestrials."

"If anything I wouldn't mind, hmm I wonder if those Dianurians have their own brand of martial arts of their species." Said Ryu.

"Hah, it's always fighting and training with you isn't it ?" Sighed Ken.

"The military will never shut up after hearing this." Lamented Guile.

"Huh ? Aliens ? And they're going to be living among us now ? That's a good thing right ?" Doubted Natia.

"What ! Mike did I just hear everything right ?" Asked Ashley.

"Wait ! I didn't know anything about this either, if anything I'm just as shocked as you, I never would've imagined to meet another alien race !" Replied Mike.

"Another alien race, what do you mean by that Mike ?" Asked Ashley.

"Oh uh well that's uuh." Mike unable to answer.

"Wow aliens, Ash isn't this great ?" Said Matt.

"Well maybe but, I don't think people are gonna accept this easily, I mean I'm still having a hard time processing all of this." Replied Ashley.

"Okay calm down everyone, let's just find a place to rest and discuss it there." Suggest Jessica.

"Did you hear that Nana ? Aliens among us !" Exclaimed Popo.

"Yes Popo, we all heard it, I guess it can be good or bad depending on the people and circumstances." Said Nana.

"Mmm.. But why do I get the feeling this isn't anything special ? Or is it just me ?" Pondered Popo.

"You're not the only one feeling that way Popo, I feel the same way for some reason." Replied Nana.

"Whoa ! Aliens !? I did not see that coming, and I guess those vivosaurs are real then, Jack you owe Hunter a lot of apologies." Said Dion.

"Okay, I think my world view has just crumbled massively." Jack falls on his knees in disbelief.

"Wait, so all this time we've been using alien technology ?" Asked Todd shocked by the revelation.

"I've heard stories from my grandpa but I can't believe it's actually true." Pauleen also surprised.

"So we've been using technologies from outer space, honestly I don't know what to say, I wonder how dad's gonna react to this." Said Rupert.

"Just what is actually going on ? Joe did you know about this ?" Asked Dino.

"Don't look at me, I mean I know Mr. Richmond and all but, I never asked where's these things came from, Caliosteo Island is full of fossils like Vivosaurs Island, and I used my money to buy the technologies from Richmond Foundation that's all." Answered Joe.

Not only the guests and visitors but even the wardens were also left baffled by the revelation. The leader Sean were shocked to hear this, and then a young woman with brown hair and dressed similarly to Sean were also shocked by the announcement, and a pointy purple haired boy also had no idea how to react.

"Brother did you know about this ?" Asked the young woman.

"No Becky I assure you I'm just as surprised as you are." Answered Sean.

"Hey Chief ! what's the meaning of this !?" Asked the purple haired boy.

"Calm down Leon, I didn't know about this either, Mr. Richmond and Mr. Carrington refused to tell anything even to me, if you got some questions ask him yourself." Said Sean.

"So it finally comes to this, the path ahead will be filled by turbulence for the people in this time." A long haired am dressed in white and wearing purple scarf observing from the distance. "Oh Elric, if only there's something you can do even just a little."

**Fossil Park Asia**

Fossil Park Asia, located in an island in the Pacific Ocean, this branch also received the broadcast from America, needless to say the people there reacting no differently from those in America, the leaders reacted with surprise on their face, one of the leader is a man with brown hair wearing blue shirt and black grey coat, the other one is a man with black braided hair, and another one is a boy with green hair wearing a lab coat.

"So everything, vivosaurs existence, the formation of INTERFOL, and Black Raven Syndicate all resulted from this alien technology." Said the brown haired man.

"Captain Stryker you're not gonna go mad from this are you ?" Said the black haired man.

"No Liu Ren, I calmed down, but this is too much to take." Said Stryker.

"Okay let's take a deep breath, I don't know why you're so worried about, if anything I'm excited to meet some aliens, they possess knowledge beyond our understanding, ooh thinking about it give me so much excitement, the possibilities we can come up with is endless." Said the green haired boy gleefully.

"Well at least Dr. Little here is seeing the bright side of things." Said Ren.

**MSC, inc**

Maverick Security Consulting, a private military and security company created to aid the restoration of an African country from a costly civil war after the Guns of the Patriot incident, and to provide securitiessfor their clients, they prefer to call themselves private security providers thanks to negative stigmas about private military contractors and MSC also serves as a home for war orphans, of course they also watch the broadcast from Fossil Park America and not sure how to react to it. Inside there's two men and one woman, one is a large man with black hair and having a moustache, the other man is a dark skinned man with braided hair, and the last one is a woman with blonde hair wearing glasses.

"You all heard this right ? It's not just me ?" Said the braided hair man.

"Yes Kevin, now I'm getting worried, with the discoveries of alien tech, there's no way those other PMC companies will stay silent about this." Said the woman.

"You're right there Courtney, and not only that, I'm pretty sure every government in the entire world won't be able to ignore this." Said the moustached man.

"Honestly I'm getting worried now, if they come from an advanced civilizations, the Metal Gears Earth have developed must've like a joke to them." Said Kevin.

"Well Mr. Boris sir, what are your thoughts on this ?" Asked Courtney looking at the moustached man.

"We'll just have to wait and see for now, even other terrorist organizations won't make careless and reckless move regarding this." Answered Boris.

**Fossil Park Europe**

Fossil Park European branch, inside the leader's office there's a man and a woman inside, the man have an orange hair and dressed like a viking, while the woman have pink hair and dressed like a witch.

"Umm this is... I don't know what to say." Said the man.

"I agree Drake, not even my powers of precognition can predict this outcome." Said the woman.

"It's fine, is it Violet...or not, I'm rather scared myself." Said Drake in a timid tone.

"Knock it off Drake, your the leader here, if there's anything bad just turn on your viking blood and deal with it." Violet scold Drake.

**Art Academy**

"Vince can it be true ? The presentation I mean ?" Asked Nikki after watching the announcement on TV.

"I'm not sure, but I guess whatever happens, happens." Replied Vince.

**New York TV Studio**

"Nick are you seeing this ?" Asked Mac.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to say, it's all too much." Answered Nick.

_But what am I feeling ? it's as if this is nothing new for me._ Mac thought to himself.

**Japan - Fortuna Entertainment**

Due to a time difference Japan still at night in a previous day, inside the president's office, Itsuki and Tsubasa, and the rest of their friends watched the news to support their friend Ellie, only to find out more than they expected. There's a boy with red hair, a girl with long black hair, a little girl with brown hair wearing a kimono, a man dressed in a purple suit with a heterochromatic eyes, a fat blonde man, and a black haired woman wearing red glasses.

"What did we just saw ?" Asked the red haired boy.

"Okay, this... I don't know what to say, dealing with Mirages is weird enough but now there's aliens now." Said the black haired woman.

"Toma, Kiria, i know you surprised but let's use this opportunity to welcome this new visitors of ours, we can do it with the Mirages so I'm sure we can succeed this time too." Assured Itsuki.

"Hope you right Itsuki, still to think this is the kind of news we get, they weren't kidding about changing the world thing." Said the purple suited man.

"Well Yashiro, I'm actually looking forward to meeting them, we should make them feel welcome in our world." Said the little girl.

"Oh that's my Mamori, you possessed such a big heart even for this people from outer space." Said the blonde man.

"Honestly Barry you always agreeing with everything Mamori said, hmm then again this female Dinaurian might make perfect model material fufufu, I'm gonna scout her the moment she set foot in Japan." Said the glasses wearing woman gleefully while everyone else sweatdropped.

Itsuki was nervous. "Uhh Ms. Maiko I think you should stay away from them for a while, so that they don't view Japanese people in negative light."

**Sojiro Sakura's House - Futaba's Room**

Futaba watching the broadcast from her computer also witnessed the presentation, and of course just like everyone else she's baffled by the revelation.

Futaba quickly grabbed her phone and call all of her friends. "Hey did anyone watched the news !?"

"Yeah, I did ! What's that about !" Ryuji answered frantically.

"Ok I take it back, this is more shocking than meeting shadows and Metaverse." Haru taking back what she said earlier.

"I don't know how to respond, will our lives ever be the same again after this ?" Asked Ann. "I don't think this is a temporary thing."

"Calm down everyone, I don't think everything will changed overnight, but it's clear governments around the world took an interest in this matter, we just gonna have to adapt whether we like it or not when the time comes." Makoto tried calming the group.

"This is unexpected, I don't know what to say, what do you think Ren ?" Asked Yusuke.

"Hmm honestly I have no idea, but I hope neither side are attempting to exploit each other at least, if these aliens do possess technology or abilities beyond our own, any nation that allied with them will have greater advantage than any other nation." Answered Ren.

"Now you made us worry." Sighed Ryuji.

"It will be fine everyone, we already changed people's hearts during our final memento exploration, at least there will be people willing to stand up against wrongdoings from now on." Assured Morgana.

Many people have a hard time processing the event, they all wonder how will the Earth go from this point on, as they all wondered what to do, a sound of an explosion can be heard inside Fossil Park America.

* * *

**And we're done, I took the opportunity to introduce a lot of characters in this chapter, by showing their reaction about sharing the Earth for another intelligent species.**

**Dino is the name of the male protagonist of second Fossil fighter series, the female protagonist name is Diana and I decided to include her in too.**

**Dion, Max, and Jack are the main characters from SNES game Marvelous Another Treasure Island, where their teacher is kidnapped by pirates and they have to rescue her. I just go ahead and make them a classmates to Hunter and have them go to the same school.**

**In this fic, Fossil Parks are not open for public, but only for people who wants to be a Fossil Fighters can enter, or for people seeking employment in the Parks, but now I decided to make the Fossil Parks open to public and turning them into an amusement park, Jurassic Park style, with Safari trips viewing the vivosaurs running around the place.**

**Ryu and Ken aren't perturbed by the news because their appearances at crossover games most notably Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone where they encounter actual aliens like Octies, Gnosis, Pookas, Morolians, etc.**

**President Hamilton is the current President of the United States from Metal Gear Revengeance. And I decided to make him the US President in this fic.**


	21. Siege of Fossil Park America

**Fossil Park America**

A sound of an explosion was heard inside Fossil Park America near the Safari trips area, luckily no one got caught in the blast, but the people there are panicking and started running.

One person running around screaming. "Help ! There's an explosion over there !"

The Park employees were dispatched to the Safari trips area to prevent any vivosaurs from escaping and endangering the guest, but what they found isn't what they expect.

One of the staff shocked at what he saw, unable to move. "What is that thing !?"

When the smoke cleared, a dinosaur shaped figure is getting visible, except it's not a vivosaur, it's a mechanical dinosaur, seemingly the one responsible for the explosion. And then from the sky two more of those mechanical dinosaurs descended from the sky by the boosters on their back. Seeing this the staff announced the danger to the people.

"Attention Park goers ! Do not come to the Safari area, three mechanical dinosaurs are spotted there wreaking havoc at that area, employees are to guide the people to leave the Park and those near the Safari area are to help contain the mechanical dinosaurs and to prevent any vivosaurs from escaping, and for those who are far away from the entrance, please head to the stadium, we will use that place as a shelter from the mechanical dinosaurs attack.

Jessica hearing this announcement teold the kids to leave the Park. "What the !? Kids, we need to leave now ! Or else we're all in danger !" Ashley, Mike, and Matt agreed and run towards the entrance of the Park, but before they reached it another mechanical dinosaur descended from the sky blocking their escape.

"What's going on now, first aliens now mechanical dinosaurs ! Can things gone even weirder !?" Popo find a hiding place with Nana, trying to hide from the mechanical dinosaurs and the panicking crowd.

"Ken ! Guile ! Take your families away from here ! I'll handle this !" Ordered Ryu.

Ken and Guile nodded and took their families away from the Park, when they're trying to run the mechanical dinosaur blocking their way and attempted to slash them with it's claw, however before the attack could connect Ryu fire his Hadoken at the arm of the machine, damaging it.

Seeing his family saved Ken thanked Ryu. "Thanks Ryu !" And they continue running to the entrance while Ryu chose to stay behind and fight the mechanical dinosaurs.

"What wha wha ! We got to get out of here !" Dion panicked and running in circles.

"But where to ? People are running around ?" Asked Max.

"This isn't real, this isn't real !"Jack panicking and holding his head.

In the stage another mechanical dinosaur arrived and stomping on everything. Joanna grabbed Elvis's hand and told Daniel Carrington to quickly leave. "Hurry up ! We need to leave now !" They also bring President Hamilton with them and get him out from the Park.

This incident however also shocked Rosie, Hunter, and Mr. Richmond, not because of the appearance of the mechanical dinosaurs, but why are they attacking.

"This is the Dinomatons !" Shout Hunter. "Duna ! Why are the Dinomatons running amok !? Duna ? Raptin ? King Dynal ?"

Hunter turned to their direction but the three Dinaurians are nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Richmond where are they ?" Asked Hunter.

"I don't know, I turned around and they're gone, whats wrong with the Dinomatons ? You know what, never mind that now. Rosie, Hunter stop those Dinomatons from creating further destruction, in situations like this vivosaurs are permitted to be used in public." Said Mr. Richmond. "Sean, Becky tell the wardens and Fossil Fighters to fight, this is a real attack !"

Sean nodded, he made an announcement to rally all the Fossil Fighters and the wardens to help fight back against the Dinomatons, even calling for reinforcement from the other branch to assist. and quickly a battle begin.

Hunter and Rosie throw their Dino medals unleashing T-Rex and Compso, the Dinomaton notice and tried to attack T-Rex but thanks to Compso's support ability reducing Dinomaton strength and defense the Dinomaton claw unable to even scratch T-Rex, and then T-Rex destroy the Dinomaton with one slash.

"Great job Rosie, that's one down ! Let's destroy the others !"

"Yes Hunter, we will save all these people !"

"Grandpa head to the Stadium, Hunter and I will deal with the Dinomatons and take Dr. Diggins with you." Said Rosie.

"Alright, but I can't find Dr. Diggins anywhere I thought he's here with me." Explained Mr. Richmond.

"Maybe he panicked and running around, don't worry Mr. Richmond, Rosie and I will find him for you." Assured Hunter.

"Alright I'm counting on you two, but you know, with more young people like you I can have hope the future will be bright." Said Mr. Richmond as he leave the stage and go to the stadium to seek shelter.

As they about to leave Dino is standing in their way calling out to them."Hey ! You're Hunter right ? The champion of Vivosaur Island."

"Yes, that's me, look we don't have much time, those Dinomatons are tearing the Fossil Park as we speak, we need to hurry !" Said Hunter.

"Dinomatons ? How do you know what they called, look never mind, my name is Dino and I'm the champion of Caliosteo Island, I'm here to help."

"Oh so you're Dino ? I've heard of you, it will be a pleasure to get help from another champion ! Come on let's do this !" Exclaimed Hunter.

"But even so isn't it still very difficult for just the three of us against an entire army of Dinomatons spreader throughout the Park ?" Asked Rosie.

"Don't worry, when those robots begin to attack my friends already on their way to fight then, they're a very powerful Fossil Fighters, you can count on them !" Replied Dino.

Rosie, Hunter, and Dino join forces and run around the park to destroy the remaining Dinomatons, along with the help of the other Fossil Fighters.

Natia trapped, and a Dinomaton already has her in sights. "No, please don't kill me."

The Dinomaton raised it's leg to stomp on Natia but then it received a head swing from behind from a vivosaur, knocking it from the ground. Becky find Natia and helped her stand.

"Are you ok ?" Asked Becky.

"Yes, I'm fine." Replied Natia.

"Good, you need to go to the stadium, that place is used as a shelter for now, we will handle this." Assured Becky.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you." Natia run to the stadium to seek shelter from the Dinomatons attack.

The Dinomaton get back up, and fire a laser towards Brachio, causing the vivosaur to wail in pain, but refusing to give up Brachio charged at the Dinomaton sending it crashing to a nearby wall, haven't completely destroyed yet, it tried to get back up but Brachio used it's powerful technique Titanic Howl, the roar inflict further damage to the Dinomaton destroying it.

Meanwhile Leon is tasked with bringing people to the stadium with his Coatlus, because of Coatlus flight capabilities, it can go anywhere unhindered by debris and obstacles.

"Okay that's another one, have to hurry and find some more." Leon hurriedly ride on top of Coatlus to find more people, but a Dinomaton appeared in front of the stadium.

"Great, just my luck, alright you walking bucket of bolts prepare to become scrapheap !" Coatlus creates a tornado and launched it at the Dinomaton damaging it a little, Coatlus then fly high to the sky and dive down at full speed, the impact was strong but not strong enough to destroy the Dinomaton, it grabbed Coatlus with it's claw and prepare to fire laser beam from it's mouth, but hten a green vivosaur come to the rescue and slapped the Dinomaton with it's tail. Knocking it to the ground and releasing Coatlus from it's claw.

"Whew looks like I'm just in time, great job at hanging in there Leon." Praised Sean.

"Yeah took you long, now come on let's stop this thing from wreaking further havoc." Said Leon.

The green vivosaur Sucho make a jump and stomp on the Dinomaton, using it's bite to tear apart it's head, and then Coatlus using dive bomber again, and this time it managed to stop the Dinomaton from moving again.

"Well this one is finally down, we need to hurry, where's the reinforcement ?" Asked Leon.

"I don't know, they should be here by now, what happened ?" Sean confused as to why the reinforcement not yet arrived.

Hunter, Rosie, and Dino headed to the Safari area, to fight the Dinomatons here, and when they arrived a battle is already going on. A Mapo King taking out three of the Dinomatons at the same time, and on it's side a Saichan and Maia. With Saichan support Mapo King's defense raised by 80 percent, while it's attack down by 10 percent, and with Maia support, Mapo King's defense went up further to 110 percent. Leaving the Dinomatons unable to even dent it, Mapo King used it's powerful technique royal splash, destroying one of the Dinomaton, Saichan charged the other one and slammed it with it's tail, knocking the second Dinomaton down, and then Mapo King stomped on the downed Dinomaton, destroying it. And then the last Dinomaton attempt to attack Maia, and since Maia only have support skill, it's unable to do real fighting, and since Saichan and Mapo King unable to catch up the Dinomaton attacked Maia.

"Dina ! Are you ok !?" Shouted Dino.

"Yes, I'm fine, looks like I'm done playing support. Come on out Metria !"

Dina sent out Metria and proceed to attack the Dinomaton, Metria charged at it and knocking it down, and then Metria use cyclone to inflict heavy damage to the machine, not giving it a chance to get up, the Dinomaton fire a laser to Metria hurting it, but then Maia got back up and used healing chorus and activate it's support ability to Metria, giving it 30 percent defense and healing it. One last attack Metria bite the Dinomaton's neck and tear it apart. And it finally stop functioning.

"Rupert, Pauleen, Dina. Glad you got it under control here." Praised Hunter.

"Heh, of course we already deal with an immortal zombie sorcerer before, I think robots are a step down." Said Rupert.

"When we heard the announcement I know we can't just ignore it that's why we quickly spring into action." Said Pauleen.

"We already cover this area, the staff will work on fixing the fences while we defeat all this robots." Explained Dina.

"Say where's Todd, he's not with you ?" Asked Dino.

"No, he's with Joe, dealing with the robots near the Fossil Mart it seems there are a lot of people trapped there." Answered Dina.

Rupert noticed the blue haired boy and spoke to him. "Hey wait, aren't you Hunter the champion from Vivosaur Island ?"

"That's right, and this is my friend Rosie, she's the granddaughter of Mr. Richmond." Hunter introduced himself and Rosie to the Caliosteo Fossil Fighters.

"By the way Hunter, you seemed to know about this robot dinosaurs, you call it Dinomaton, how do you know that ?" Asked Hunter.

Hunter seemed at loss as how to explain, but Rosie just encouraged him to do it. "It's ok, it's at times like this we know who to trust."

Hunter relents and told the Caliosteo Fossil Fighters about the robotic dinosaurs.

"So then this Dinomatons are the weapons of Dinaurians, and you encounter them before all this ?" Asked Dino.

"But why are they attacking us now ? Is there some malfunction or something ?" Asked Dina.

"I'm not sure, those Dinomatons should repair itself when it turned back into a dino medal." Explained Rosie.

"You don't think this is an attack do you ?" Asked Rupert.

Hearing this Hunter quickly snapped at Rupert. "You stop right there ! The Dinaurians wants to live alongside us, why would they do something that threatens our chance of coexistence ! The Dinaurians are good people and we believe in them !"

"Th-theres got to be a reason why the Dinomatons are running amok, and we will get to the bottom of this !" Rosie defending Hunter.

"I earned the respect of King Dynal through our battle, he's not the kind of man that never kept his word, he wants us to coexist and we will make sure it happens !" Hunter explained further.

"I see, so you're the Fossil Fighter Dynal's talking about." Dino figured out from Hunter's explanations.

Shocked at Dino's statement everyone ask Dino the same thing. "You've met King Dynal before ?"

"I do, but it's a brief encounter, after we battle he teleported away immediately, he did mention a certain Fossil Fighter before he left though." Said Dino. "I can tell he had a big respect for that person he spoke of, if that's true then alright I believe you."

"Thanks Dino, but first we must defeat all these Dinomatons." Hunter and Dino shake their hands.

"Hold on ? Why are you dressed like that ? Are you from the Digadig Tribe ?" Asked Rosie.

"Yes I am, I'm the chieftain's granddaughter, my name is Pauleen, you're Rosie Richmond right ? My grandpa told me about you and what you've been through, in I'm glad you're back to being human again." Said Pauline.

"Geh.. you just had to remind me about that." Grumbled Rosie.

"What happened to you Rosie ?" Asked Dino curiously.

Rosie only glared at the Caliosteo Fossil Fighters and speak in a calm yet menacing tone. "That is not your concern, what happened on Vivosaurs Island, stays on Vivosaurs Island." Everyone terrified of Rosie so they ended up just agreeing with her with Hunter and Pauleen swore to keep their mouth shut.

And then from a distance they can hear a voice screaming for help. "HEEEELPPP !" The Fossil Fighters then run towards the direction of the scream.

Having their escape route blocked, Jessica ordered the kids to run back. "Kids go that way, I'll try to distract this thing !"

"What are you saying Jessica ! You're gonna get killed by that thing !" Screamed Ashley.

As the Dinomatons raise it's left leg to step on Jessica, Mike have no choice but to fight, he shoot a psychic blast from his hand and aimed it at the ground where the Dinomaton right leg is standing, with the ground destroyed the Dinomaton lose it's balance and fall.

"Now ! Let's go back !" Exclaimed Mike.

Ashley shocked at what she saw, began asking Mike questions while running. "Mike what was that ? How did you ?"

"Not now Ash ! I'll explain later, right now we must go to safety !"

The Dinomaton get back up and chase the four of them, as they run another Dinomaton appeared in front of them, surrounding them from back and front.

"No ! We're trapped !" Matt panicked at the situation.

"Darned it, if only my powers are stronger, there's no way I can take out two of these things myself !" Mike lament his powerlessness.

The Dinomaton in the front preparing to shoot laser from it's mouth, Mike does the same thing again, causing the Dinomaton to lose balance and fall, but the laser is shot anyway and while it missed it's target it managed to blast the surrounding building, causing a debris from the building to fall, and unfortunately Ashley is standing in a place directly under the falling debris, but luckily for her, the man that she talked to earlier managed to push her out of the way before the debris hit Ashley.

"You okay kid ?" Asked the man.

"Mr. Hyde ? Yes I'm fine thanks for saving me, but uh oh no ! My DAS ! it's broken !?" Ashley looked at the Nintendo DS like device broken under the rubble.

"Ashley ! Forget that thing ! Go away now, that robot dinosaur is closing in to you !" Shouted Kyle.

The Dinomaton in the back now attempt to attack, as Ashley's the closest target, It uses it's claw to stab her. Ashley screams and closes her eyes, but before the claw reached her, the Dinomaton arm is cut to pieces and then it receive beatings until it destroyed.

"Now's our chance ! if it's like this let's head to the stadium !" Jessica tell everyone to head to the stadium.

"How's that possible ? The robot's arm just fell apart like that ? And it' gets destroyed just like that !" Asked Matt.

"I don't know but who cares, at least we're saved." Answered Mike.

_Does that mean they can't see them ?_ Ashley thought to herself.

Thanks to Ashley's ability to see ghosts, she was able to saw what happened, she saw two women, one have a short black hair wearing glasses and black clothing, and the other one has a long silver hair wearing red clothing, using swords and acrobatic movement to slice the robot's arm.

"Too think we'll be fighting other things than angels today, don't you agree Cereza ?" Asked the silver haired woman.

"Yes Jeanne, this surprised me too, what are these things ? Don't tell me we're really dealing with alien weapons ?" Asked Cereza. "And by the way Jeanne, I know you had other reasons fighting this metallic junk."

""Whatever do you mean Cereza ?" I'm just doing what's need to be done." Replied Jeanne sarcastically.

"Never mind, let's just get this over with." Cereza relents and they continue searching for more Dinomatons to destroy.

The Fossil Fighters arrived to the place where they hear the scream, and they found three boys trapped and a Dinomaton in front of them. It's someone Hunter knows well.

"Dion, Max, Jack !?"

"You know them Hunter ?" Asked Rosie.

"Yes, they're my classmates and I must save them !" Hunter throw his dino medal and unleashed T-Rex, T-Rex slashed the Dinomaton with it's claws and used it's fire breath to burned the damaged part, burning the inside of the Dinomaton causing it to shut down and fell.

"You guys ok ?" Asked Hunter.

"Yes, we're fine, thanks for saving us Hunter, Jack do you have a lot of things to say to Hunter !?" Dion glared at Jack.

"Hunter, you're right and I'm sorry for doubting you." Jack apologized while kneeling down.

"Oh well, it's fine Jack I know you're always the science and logic kind of guy, but like I said Fossil Fighters aren't allowed to unleashed their vivosaurs in public unless there's an emergency, any irresponsible use and we have to deal with the INTERFOL." Hunter forgive Jack and explained the rules of using vivosaurs.

"The entrance are too far from here, we'll head to the stadium that place is protected by one of the most powerful Fossil Fighters, Dino Gigante and the Red Fang team." Explained Rupert.

When they tried to get up and head to the stadium another Dinomaton descend from the sky and get in their way.

"Is there really no end to this !?" Rosie getting fed up.

"Jack, do you still have that remote control from the island ?" Asked Dion.

"Yes, I do but I'm not sure if it's gonna work on this thing." Said Jack.

"Well just try already !" Shouted Dion.

Jack bring out the remote control from the backpack and use it at the Dinomaton, surprisingly the remote control worked on the Dinomaton.

"Hey it worked ! I can control the robot dinosaur with this !" Exclaimed Jack.

The kids are surprised by this but they used the Dinomaton anyway to help them.

"Jack, where did you find that remote control ? it can even control the Dinomaton." Asked Hunter.

"Dinomaton ? It's that what this things called, Hunter how do you know that ?" Asked Jack.

Rosie glared at Hunter, and Hunter in embarrassment forced to explain what he went through in Vivosaurs Island.

"Wait ! So you fought a criminal organization the BB Bandits, the Dinaurians, and these Dinomatons are the Dinaurian weapons ! Hunter I can't believe the things you went through." Dion shocked at Hunter's story.

"Then what about you ? I've heard from your class last year you three went missing and the school have to call the army to find you." Asked Hunter.

Dion, Max, and Jack explain about their adventures during their school trip last year.

"It was you three ! You're the one that saved Miss Gina from being kidnapped by pirates, and then you travelled to three different islands, with time travel, living parasitic plants, and shrinking kingdom !" Hunter and everyone else shocked at hearing the three story.

"So you said you three also discovered the legendary treasure of Captain Maverick, so what is it ?" Asked Hunter.

"Hot air balloon." Answered Jack.

"Seriously ! The treasure of the legendary Captain Maverick is a mere hot air balloon !? What a letdown ! You three went through all that trouble just for a hot air balloon !" Everyone is disappointed by the answer.

Dion believing the treasure isn't all that important have one thing to say. "We know, but it did saved our lives, and we did managed to safe Miss Gina so it's all worth it."

"Well I think it's fair if we share our experience too." Told Dina.

The Caliosteo Fossil Fighters explained their adventure during the Caliosteo Cup.

"So wait, that Joe Wildwest isn't Joe Wildwest ? But an immortal zombie sorcerer taking his body ! And the leader of the Barebones Brigade was Joe Wildwest the whole time." Hunter and everyone else also shocked at listening to the Caliosteo Fossil Fighters story. "Did everyone involved in an event that's impossible to explained here !"

Around the Fossil Mart area, Joe Wildwest and Todd join forces to fight the Dinomatons in this area. Joe used Ptera and Todd using Stego to fight. They however surrounded by three Dinomatons.

"Ready Todd ? We must take them down once and for all !" Exclaimed Joe.

"Y-yes Joe, come on Todd, you fought an immortal zombie sorcerer before a few robots is nothing." Said Todd to himself.

With Ptera support ability the Dinomaton speed is reduced significantly making it slow to move, Stego hit the Dinomaton with it's spiky tail, and Ptera quickly follow by flapping hurricanes towards the Dinomaton, Todd coming up with and idea he ordered Stego to used it's wind breath to combine Ptera's hurricane and Stego's wind breath creating even more powerful wind, strong enough to lift the Dinomaton and throw it to the other one, damaging two Dinomatons in the process.

"Whew wee, that's some fine thinking Todd, combining our vivosaurs skill like that !" Joe praising Todd.

"Ahaha thanks Joe, hey look out behind you !" Todd grabbed Joe and pushed him out of the way as the third Dinomaton fire a laser at Joe. Fortunately Todd's quick act managed to save Joe from being hit. The Dinomaton attempt to fire another laser but before it can do that a Brachio swing it's head and hit the Dinomaton sending it flying to the back, followed by another Stego firing it's back plates until the Dinomaton is destroyed, Becky ran towards Joe and Todd and she came with another girl dressed like a cowboy.

"You guys ok ?" Asked Becky.

"Yeah we're fine, say aren't you Becky Sean's sister ?" Asked Joe.

"Yes, I am, oh and this is Daisy, she's one of the wardens here in Fossil Park America." Becky introduced Daisy to Joe and Todd.

"Sorry I arrived late, I got held up by these robots, when I run around the Park I met Becky and we decided to join forces to beat up these monstrosities." Explained Daisy.

"The wardens have it rough too huh ? Have to deal with these robots." Said Todd.

"Well it's our job after all, but now what ? it's our first day open to public and this disaster happened." Lamented Daisy.

"We can figure that out later, right now rescuing civilians is our priority, let me try to call Sean, our reinforcement are supposed to arrive a while ago, but why are they so late ?" Becky grabbed her phone and used it to call her brother, the phone picked up and Becky talk to Sean about why the back up is late, but the answer isn't one she would expect. "What do you mean the world gate is destroyed !?"

"I don't know sis, but Leon and I are back in the office, only to find out everything's thrashed, the staff here are unconscious and the world gate destroyed, with the gate's destroyed the guys from Asia and Europe are unable to come here." Answered Sean.

"Okay, okay I'll tell them." Becky hung up and explained the current situation.

"The gate's destroyed !? But who would do such a thing !?" Daisy reacts with shock.

"The more I think about it, this more like a deliberate attack." Deduced Joe.

"Well anyway let's get the people here to safety first !" The four Fossil Fighters rescue the people in the Fossil Mart area and used their vivosaurs to carry them to the stadium.

Inside the branch office the Fossil Park staff are unconscious, and many of the machines are destroyed.

"Leon, try looking at the CCTV footage, we may find out about the culprit that did this." Ordered Sean.

Leon do what Sean said but unfortunately the computers are badly damaged and there's nothing they can do to salvage the footage.

"Whoever did this really good at covering their tracks are they ? Honestly we'll deal with this later, right now there are many more at stake." Leon and Sean left the building to fight the remaining Dinomatons.

Popo and Nana managed to escape the Dinomatons and arrived at the Fossil Mart area where there's no one here as they already left.

"I think we'll be safe here." Said Popo.

And soon after the two Dinomatons attacked by Ptera and Stego though damaged still able to move, the reactivate and set their sights on Popo and Nana. Popo and Nana turned around and noticed the Dinomatons behind them. They tried to run again but unfortunately Popo tripped and fell.

"Popo !" Shouted Nana stopping in her tracks.

"No, Nana just forget me, save yourself !" Popo shouted as he's about to be stomped by the Dinomaton.

Nana refuse to abandoned Popo, she desperately reach out her arm, but she's unable to reach Popo, and when the Dinomaton is about to stomp on Popo, Nana screamed and suddenly an icy cold energy appeared around her, and she blasted the Dinomaton's leg with a cold energy freezing it, and creating an ice pillar trapping it's leg, this gives Popo the chance to escape.

Popo ran towards Nana and started asking question."Nana, what did you do ?"

"I don't know, did I always have ice powers ?" Nana herself can't believe what happened.

They can't rest yet as the second Dinomaton still able to move and attempt to blast them with laser. On instinct Popo jumped in front of Nana, and amazingly what happened to Nana earlier also happened to Popo, and he create a shield made of ice, and the shield is able to withstand the Dinomaton laser. While the Dinomaton kept on firing and Popo kept defending, things seems to be a stalemate until a lightning descend and struck the Dinomaton quickly defeating it, and then another lightning struck the Dinomaton with frozen leg, destroying it too, Popo and Nana look at the sight of a big sauropod vivosaur with a long haired man near it.

"Good thing I'm just in time, my name is Elric, and that's a unique gift you got there." The man introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, thanks for saving us, I'm Popo and this is my friend Nana, honestly we have no idea we can do this. And please don't tell anyone about this." Pleaded Popo.

"Don't worry, your secret save with me, now why don't we head to the stadium, many people are taking shelter there." Suggest Elric as they went to the stadium to take shelter.

In front of the stadium four Dinomatons appeared and attempt to get inside, but too bad for them four Fossil Fighters stand in their way, three men and one woman, one man have a long red hair, the other one have brown hair, and the third one wore a dinosaur mask, and the woman have Ash blonde hair dressed in red.

"Oh yeah ! Bring me some more !" Shouted the red haired man.

"Oh jeez, when Aggro starts battling he starts acting like a madmen." Sighed the brown haired man.

"Well, at least that's useful in dealing with threats like this, you too Spike, you need to show more enthusiasm more." Lectured the woman.

"But we've been fighting all day, I'm exhausted I know you are too Heckcat !" Said Spike.

"Enough with the bickering you four, I don't see anymore of this robots this four must be the last ones, and I Dino Gigante will make sure none of this robots will pass through !" Declared the masked man.

They sent out T-Rex Sue, Sungari, Alxas, and Raja to fight. T-rex Sue charged one Dinomaton down and quickly burned it with it's powerful fire breath, melting the metal and destroying it. Sungari whipped up small tornado, and fire an energy blast with it wings, and then Alxas follow up by jumping and slashing the Dinomaton's neck with it's claw, Raja slap the other Dinomaton with it's tail, charged itself with electricity and rammed the Dinomaton full strength, causing it to short circuit from the electricity and badly damaged from the strong that's left is just one more Dinomaton as the Red Fang and Dino Gigante ready to attack, a man with a karate gi appeared and uppercut the robot, shockingly the impact from the punch is so strong it tore apart the Dinomaton's neck.

"Alright that's another one down, Ken and Guile already left the Park with their family so I can fully focused fighting." Murmured Ryu.

"Wow that was amazing ! You destroyed that thing with just one punch !" Aggro praised Ryu, excited at what he just saw.

"Oh well thanks, I take it you guys are Fossil Fighters ?" Asked Ryu.

"Well we're not just any Fossil Fighters we're a team called the Red Fang, and I'm their leader Aggro, this is my subordinates Spike and Heckcat."

"My name is Ryu, nice to meet you." Ryu introduced himself.

"Wait your _the_ Ryu, the famous martial artist ?" Surprised Spike.

"Oh you know of me ?" Asked Ryu.

"Well yeah, you've won many martial arts tournament, there's a lot people who knows you, hey can you teach me how to do ki attacks ?" Asked Spike.

Heckcat calmed Spike down."You're such a fanboy Spike, I'm sorry for his behavior, he's always like that you see."

"Haha it's okay, if anything I don't mind teaching the basics."

"So you're Ryu then ? I take it you're familiar with Zangief and Mike Haggar ?" Asked Dino Gigante.

"Yes I do, they are a friend of mine, you know them too ?"

"Of course I do, the wresting community is well connected after all, to think Zangief is one of the people responsible for Shadaloo's defeat and leaving me out of it. Now that's just unfair." Said Dino Gigante annoyed.

"Well Karin Kanzuki gathered the people to fight Shadaloo's so maybe you should talk to her about it instead." Explained Ryu.

With most of the Dinomatons defeated the Park is finally calmed down a bit, all the civilians took shelter at the stadium, and everything's seems fine for the time being.

Meanwhile somewhere in Fossil Park America

"So the experiment was a complete success, to think it went this smoothly."

A woman with green hair and purple lipstick murmuring to herself, and then a man showed up to talk to her.

"Ah Dr. Diggins so glad to see you, I must thank you without your assistance none of this would progress successfully."

"I'm just more than happy to help, we are fellow scientist after all " replied Dr. Diggins. "Still you went so far as to destroy the world gate and thrash the office.

"True, people of the mind of us should do whatever it takes to gain knowledge, so glad we have the same view of things." Replied the woman. "And also the last thing I need is interruption of my experiments.

"Well, I guess I will see you again soon Dr. Coyle." Dr. Diggins walked away with a sinister smile on his face.

_("So it worked huh ? Such amazing feat this device could achieve, oh well what's important it finally falls to a capable hands.") _Thought Dr. Coyle.

* * *

**And it's done, I was planning to end this arc in one chapter, but since everything is far from over I decided to split it into two parts.**

**Dino recognizing the Dinaurians is from the DLC event of Fossil Fighters Champions.**

**Pauleen referring the moment when Rosie gets transformed into an animal called triconodonta during the later chapter of Fossil Fighter.**

**Ashley Robbins can see ghost in her own game, this ability extend to seeing anything that move in Purgatorio as well. That's why she's able to see Bayonetta and Jeanne.**

**I'm calling Bayonetta Cereza in this chapter because Jeanne calls her Cereza. They were hunting angels as usual, but the chaos in Fossil Park America is just something they can't ignore either.**

**For those of you who don't know, many of the character appeared in this chapter are from the Fossil Fighters franchise.**

**The Red Fang are a team in Fossil Fighters Frontier only found during the post game, they can be added as a Paleo Pal.**

**If you read the Fossil Fighters manga it's shown that Dinomatons can fly.**

**INTERFOL is an organization where Captain Stryker used to belong, it's short for International Fossil Police, and since Street Fighter also included here, the INTERFOL is a branch of the Interpol made to specifically deal with Vivosaurs related crimes.**

**The reason vivosaurs are still hard to believe despite there's places to find them, and tournaments about them it's because they're not allowed to be used in public, because the fact that if Vivosaurs are released to the public it will attract huge, and unwanted attention, even villainous characters obey this rule so not to draw attention to themselves. Note that this is explanation is exclusive to this fic, not from the Fossil fighter franchise.**

**Character debut : Dr. Coyle**


	22. Vivosaurs in the Big City

**Fossil Park America Stadium**

Inside the Fossil Park America, there's a stadium usually used by Fossil Fighters or Wardens to compete with each other in a Fossil battle, but right now when the Dinomatons attacked, this place is now used as a shelter to protect the people from the rampaging Dinomatons. Now that things have calmed down a bit a group of people begin discussing matters and some may have secrets revealed.

Sean, Leon, and Becky are talking about the damages in the office.

"Unfortunately we're unable to salvage the footage, it's like someone deliberately wanted for this to happen." Theorized Sean.

"Who could've done this and for what purpose ?" Asked Becky.

"Could this be another work of a criminal organization like the Black Raven Syndicate ?" Suggest Leon.

"Not sure, but it's possible, I ordered the staff to find some clues, but right now we're at a total loss." Sighed Sean.

Rosie and Hunter went inside to see Mr. Richmond now that they're done with the fight. "Grandpa we're back, Hunter and me already took care of the Dinomatons, with some help from our friends from Caliosteo Island."

"Ah I see, you must be Dino, the champion of Caliosteo Island, I've heard about you, I'm very grateful for your help. Oh and there's Rupert, and Pauleen as well, Rupert your father have been a great business partner to me, and Pauleen, your grandfather the tribe chief has been a huge help for me too, I've heard of your accomplishments as well, and I'm very proud of you two." Mr. Richmond thanked the Caliosteo Fossil Fighters.

"Thank you for your kind words Mr. Richmond, I swear as a Fossil Fighter we will get to the bottom of this and honor the work you've made so far." Replied Rupert.

"So am I Mr. Richmond, you can count on me !" Said Pauleen.

"Where's Joe WildWest ? Is he not with you ?" Asked Mr. Richmond.

"No, he went in a separate direction, but looking at the number of people here it's gonna be hard for him to find us." Said Dina.

"By the way about the Dinomaton outside, is it not gonna attack us ?" Asked Mr. Richmond.

"No, my friend took control of it with some remote control, we had no idea how it hapoened either." Answered Hunter.

Somewhere in the stadium Ellie is exhausted because she was forced to cover the Dinomatons attacks under the director's order, the camera crew now resting inside. "Honestly Director, forcing us to filmed that dangerous event, we could've gone killed !" Complained Ellie.

_This sucks, if only Virion is here with me, I could've done something, if only I have my Mirage power back._ Ellie thought to herself.

"Ellie, this is very important ! With events like that our ratings will gone off the charts !"

"Are the ratings THAT important to you !?" Yelled Ellie.

The Director yelled back. "Ellie this is showbiz, ratings high we stay, ratings low and it's bye bye for us, that's how things work here ! I'm sure I don't need to remind you that."

Ellie can only relent at her Director's words and replied bitterly. "No, sir I get your point."

Ashley and the others also arrived at the stadium, and soon they're greeted by Mike's uncle Dr. Steve Jones. "Hello everyone my name is Dr. Steve Jones, and i am Mike's uncle, I'm sure Mike already told you about me, but pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ashley, Jessica, Kyle, and Matt introduced themselves to Dr. Jones. But after that Mike start confronting his uncle about the recent event. "Uncle, what was that ! Is this why you keep quiet until today !?"

"Calm down Mike, I know you have a lot of questions, and allow me to answer, you see I was an old colleague of Mr. Richmond and Mr. Carrington, we may study in different fields, but we respect each other intellect, and when they need my help thanks to my archeology work they reveal to me about their secrets, and I told them the same, obviously all three of us were surprised, so we agree to worked together on this project, the plan was for me to introduce the Argonians after the Maians and Dianurians have integrated to our society and when the Argonians have completed the rebuilding of their society, but with the recent attack, I doubt it will happen soon.

"Honestly I don't know what to say, it's just really too much, I mean I thought I was the only one experiencing something so unbelievable, I never thought other people are too." Mike felt a little lost.

"Hey Mike, I don't mean to force you to answer but what is that bright purple sphere you just shoot from your hands ?" Asked Ashley.

"You used your powers Mike !?" Dr. Jones glared at Mike.

"I can't help it ! That thing almost kill us, if I can do something I must !" Mike yelled at his uncle.

Dr. Jones relent and decided to tell Kyle, Ashley, Matt, and Jessica. "I guess I have no choice since you already got involved with my nephew here, you see I once kidnapped by an evil alien named Zoda, and Mike went out of his way to rescue me, long story short in the end he managed to defeat Zoda and saved the Argonians from Zoda's clutches. And then the Argonian Princess, Mica thought Mike a little bit about psychic powers, and since it's just the basic Mike can only do small psychic blast. And that's how Mike's able to do what he did."

"Wow ! Alien encounters are actually more common than you think huh ?" Asked Matt.

"Honestly I still find this unbelievable, I guess all this excitement is too much for my old brain to take." Said Kyle.

"Well, another weird thing is that when another one of those robots attacked us, they just fell apart and gets destroyed for no reason." Said Jessica.

"I see, so you really can't see them then ?" Noticed Ashley

"What do you mean kid ? We all saw that robot just blow up for no reason." Answered Kyle.

"Well Mr. Hyde, Ashley here is not just an ordinary teenage girl, she has the ability of photographic memory and able to see ghost." Explained Jessica.

Ashley decided to tell people what she saw. "It's true, and I saw two women, one dressed in black, she's wearing glasses and having short hair, and the other one dressed in red and have long silver hair fought and destroy the robot, I'm not sure if saying this is necessary but, the woman in red looks a lot like my school's history teacher Miss Jeanne."

"Huh ? Miss Jeanne ? Really ? Come on Ash now you're just pulling my leg." Mike didn't believe Ashley's words.

"Well, I believe Ashley because she's not a liar, after all it's thanks to her that the mystery of Lake Juliet is solved." Said Matt.

"The one about the pollution of Lake Juliet ?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes, the news didn't mention Ashley, but during her visit to Lake Juliet, she discovers the mysteries about that place using the photographic memories of her, how it's JC Valley's the one responsible for the pollution, and Crusoe Resort is innocent." Explained Jessica.

Mike surprised at the revelation. "Wow, seriously Ash ! I had no idea you were involved in exposing hidden truth of Lake Juliet. Looks like I really am not the only one involved in a hard to explain situation."

"Really Mike ? If anything your encounter with aliens are more unbelievable than mine, you had no idea I had to do a lot of snooping and trespassing to expose the truth, not to mention my dad is in danger and I have to save him." Said Ashley

Somewhere in the stadium Popo and Nana talk about what happened.

"What do you think was that ? How did we able to do that ?" Asked Nana.

"Who knows, maybe we're a descendant of ice sorcerers or something." Replied Popo.

"Forget I ask, if we are at least there's supposed to be folk stories about it." Said Nana.

While things have calmed down for now, obviously a big event like this will never happened unnoticed, the TV channel in the stadium switched to the news channel covering the Dinomatons attack on Fossil Park America.

The news anchor announce the news and showing footage of the attack on Fossil Park America. "This just in, it seems today the Fossil Park is in chaos, robotic dinosaurs showed up out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc on the park."

_This isn't good, if the people find out those machines belongs to the Dinaurians, coexistence will become more difficult._ Thought Mr. Richmond.

**Daniel Carrington Limousine**

Inside the limo Daniel, Joanna, Elvis, and President Hamilton talk about the current situation.

President Hamilton yelled at Daniel demanding answers regarding the current situation. "What was that about Carrington ! Robotic dinosaurs appearing and endangering everyone at the park ! You better have some good explanations about this !"

Daniel unable to answer. "I..I'm sorry sir, I don't know what to say about this."

Elvis raised his hand and begun to speak. "Umm..if I may, those things are called the Dinomatons, and they're made from Dinaurians technology."

"Are you certain !?" Asked Mr. Carrington.

"Yes, although I had no idea why they let the Dinomatons run amok like that, hmm now that I think about it, they did behave really strange today, King Dynal behave differently than when the first time we talked." Answered Elvis.

"Oh right, when I contact you during my meeting with Mr. Richmond, you contacted the Dinaurians after that." Remembered Daniel."

Yes, King Dynal was more cooperative and agreeable that time, but today he was rather distant and unfriendly." Added Elvis.

"Well whatever ! The fact is they attacked us ! And if this just a small percentage of what they can do, then us humans doesn't stand a chance against them !" Complained the president. "When I got back to the White House, we're gonna have a talk about the military and I want those aliens captured !"

"Mr. President, I think you need to calm down." Said Joanna.

"Calm down ! You ask me to calm down after witnessing that ! I'm going to have this discussion with the staff member and that's final !" Said the president angrily.

**Fossil Park America Stadium**

"Grandpa, it's gonna be okay, Hunter and I will get to the bottom of this." Assured Rosie.

"Of course, you two always find a solution for every problem, which makes me proud of you my granddaughter and you too Hunter." Praised Mr. Richmond.

A man with green hair then approached the Richmonds. "Hey you guys, glad you all safe ! Man that was some nasty attacks was it."

"Dr. Diggins, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you." Said Mr. Richmond.

"Sorry, when the Dinomatons attack I just panicked and run away." Answered Dr. Diggins.

"Dr. Diggins have you seen Duna, Raptin, or Dynal ?" Asked Hunter.

"Hmm, nope I didn't pay any attention when running away, they're not with you ?"

"No, we dont know where they are, we need to ask them about this attack, why we're the Dinomatons going out of control like this ?" Enquired Hunter.

While they're talking the news reporting another incident, one of the staff gave the news anchor a paper, which reads. "This just in, dinosaurs running amok in New York City !"

The people were shocked to hear the news as now the escaped Vivosaurs are now running amok in the city.

"What ! Those Vivosaurs escaped !" Shouted Sean.

Sean's phone started ringing, he picked it up and listen. "Sir, there's a problem, a part of the wall that surround the Park was destroyed, also the Thalassas cage also destroyed, we didn't notice it because it's located far from the broken steel fence, we're sorry about this."

**Daniel Carrington Limousine**

"Whats going on ! Vivosaurs in public, can this day get any worse !" President Hamilton grabbed his phone and contacted the White House immediately. "Hello ! Call the US military, INTERFOL, CR-2, and the IRT, dispatch them to New York City, we're overrun by Vivosaurs roaming the city !"

**New York City**

The vivosaurs running amok in the city, they stepped on cars, the fire element Vivosaurs like Dilopho and T-Rex Sue burn everything on their path with their fire breath, the police were called to do something but their efforts proved futile as bullets can't even slow them down, a Pachy runs fast avoiding the bullets and send one of the police cars flying with it's headbutt, a T-Rex Sue use it's fire breath to burn a building, endangering the people inside, a group of Thalassas using it's energy blast from their wings to shoot anything on the streets, a Brachio just walked calmly, but due to it's immense size, every step destroys the road and sending shockwaves to the ground damaging buildings lower structures, and smashed many cars along the way.

Soon after, the members of the military, INTERFOL, CR-2, and IRT, arrived and provided rescue for the civillians, especially IRT, when their helicopter landed they start creating a shelter to take people in, while the CR-2 provide security, then a well built man with black hair wearing an orange uniform run to find as many civillians as he can.

"Over here ! I can see someone inside this car, ugh.. the doors jammed !" Said the man.

"Stand back Ray, I got this !" The man's partner hold an axe and break the door open, allowing the young girl inside to get out.

"Thank you sir, my parents and I are separated when the dinosaurs attack." Said the girl.

"We already set up a safe spot, brought her there Ray !" Ordered the man.

The man obeyed his partner's word and took the girl to the shelter. "You'll be safe here, don't go anywhere okay."

"Okay, thank you sir, what's your name ?" Asked the girl.

"It's Bryce, Raymond Bryce." Answered Raymond.

"I'll take it from here, wait you're Raymond Bryce aren't you ? I've heard about you, you're the one that stopped SURGE am I right ?" Said the CR-2 soldier. He's a man with brown hair wearing black gloves, blue skintight uniform with orange sleeves.

"Yes, I am and you are ?" Asked Raymond.

"The names Raimi, John Raimi. We'll guard the civillians, you can leave them to us." Assured John.

"Okay, I'll leave the civillians in your hand." Raymond leave the shelter while John bring the girl inside.

In the ensuing havoc people are running away, panicking as the vivosaurs pretty much wreck the city. The INTERFOL has arrived but while they managed to defeat a few Vivosaurs along the way, the victory has a price to pay as fighting a Vivosaurs with another Vivosaurs means turning the surrounding area into a battlefield, a clash between two Vivosaurs has devastate it's surroundings.

"Done, that Brachio is finally dealt with." Said the INTERFOL agent as the Brachio returned back to a Dino medal, but then behind him a Dilopho ambushed him and attacking the agent.

Looking at this Vince decided to open the Art Academy to protect the people who are running away and use it as a shelter. Nikki went out and shouting at the people so they noticed and hide in the Art Academy building.

"Everyone get inside ! You'll be safe here !" Shouted Nikki.

The same goes for the Wii Yoga studio, Chelsea stopped her session, she and Doc open the place and letting people in, he also went to the car he parked outside and brought in Mr. Peepers and the duck as well.

"Lessons over Doc, those people need help !" Said the trainer.

In an arcade in New York a pink bunny dressed in an employee uniform and blue jeans open the door and letting people in to protect them. "Alright everyone, you'll be save here, I Baito will make sure of it."

"Okay, I got you kid !" Raymond brought the boy out of the burning building using a fire truck, Raymond put the boy down in the ground and he wanted to go inside to get more people,, unfortunately a group of Dilophos appeared and attacked the fire truck, they smashed the truck windows with their claws, and one of them ready to shoot fireball from it's mouth, the driver open the door and escape, but the drivers seat is burned as a result, one of the Dilopho climbed to the top of the truck, facing off with Raymond. It jumped and tried to slash Raymond with it's claw, but Raymond managed to dodge the attack, he jumped down from the truck to witness something terrible, he saw the driver and the boy killed by the vivosaurs, their bodies covered in blood, and then the burning building soon collapsed, killing everyone that still trapped inside.

T-Rex Sue appeared near the shelter and burn the roof with it's fiery breath, the CR-2 soldiers kept shooting at it with their guns but it doesn't work as it's large size and scaly skins are strong enough to repel the bullets.

But then one of the senior soldier have a plan. "Raimi you can still turn to ghost right ? I'll just tell you this is not an enemy we can beat with conventional weaponry, we need superhuman power to beat this one, you hear me !" Said the bald bearded man.

"Yes Thomas, guard my body while I possess that thing." John split his soul from his body and possess the vivosaurs, stopping it from attacking.

"You guys, this is just a temporary solution, we need something to put this thing down for good !" Shout John.

"Don't worry Raimi, I got a tranquilizer here !" Said Thomas. "Alright everyone ! Inject this to the dinosaur !"

"Yes Mr. Bryson sir !" The soldiers inject the vivosaurs with the tranquilizer serum, and when John started to feel dizzy he left the T-rex Sue body and go back to his own body.

But then, while the IRT team managed to extinguish the flames on the roof a group of Thalassas appeared and attacked them, and a few more attacked the CR-2 soldiers.

**New York TV Studio**

A group of Brachios walking through the studio, smashing the gates and sending shockwaves on every step, after repeated shockwaves some of the studio buildings started to collapse while the staffs frantically trying to escape, some were lucky, some were not.

"Mac Where are you going ? You can't possibly going outside." Nick grabbed Mac's arm trying to stop him from leaving.

"Let go Nick ! Doc's over there in the city I've got to save him !" Shouted Mac.

"How are you going to do that ? Look at the size of those things, you're just an ant compared to a dinosaur." Nick shouted back.

"I know but ! Damn it ! Is there really nothing I can do !" Mac angrily punched the ground, surprisingly his punch is strong enough to dent the floor. Shocking both Mac and Nick.

"Uuh Mac, were you always that strong ?" Asked Nick.

"I'm not sure, I'm just as surprised myself, I don't think I went through that extreme of a training." Said the boxer.

**Fossil Park America Stadium**

"No, this is what I feared would happen." Mr. Richmond can only watched the news in despair.

Seeing Vivosaurs unleashed on a big city has been a complete nightmare, the carnivorous Vivosaurs hunting down humans, killing and eating them, while the large herbivore are apathetic and unknowingly destroyed their surroundings due to their massive size. Not to mention unlike regular dinosaurs Vivosaurs possesses elemental powers in addition to superior physical condition. Making them even more dangerous than regular dinosaurs. Many of the CR-2, IRT, INTERFOL, and the military soldiers were injured and some were dead in fighting the vivosaurs, especially when they dealing with the fire element ones as they're highly resistant to fire.

Watching the news Mr. Richmond has succumed to despair. "No, this..this is my fault, I'm to blame for all this, if only I never found the Secret Site."

Rosie desperately trying to snap Mr. Richmond from his self blaming in tears. "Grandpa please stop ! None of this is your fault, please stop blaming yourself !"

But than as things seems gone from bad to worse a minor tremor occurred and a spacial distortion formed in New York City, a bright light soon followed, enveloping the entire state.

"What's going on !" Shouted Rosie.

"An earthquake ! Everyone take cover !" Ordered Sean.

The people were screaming and crying as the tremors getting bigger and bigger, but then soon the tremor stopped and things have calmed down again. But..

Jessica opened her eyes, but then after that she started to panic. "Jessica ! Matt ! Mr. Hyde ! Where are you !"

* * *

**And this arc is complete, things have gone darker in this chapter, now Fossil Fighters is pretty much aimed towards kids, and not to mention in the first two games the settings of the story are located on an island away from civilizations. The third game introduced us to Rogue Vivosaurs. Which are Vivosaurs that roamed the dig sites, this is what happened should those Vivosaurs ever escaped and showed up at towns and cities, if you think having T-Rex running around the city in Jurassic Park film is bad enough, imagined what would happen if the same thing happened with superpowered dinosaurs.**

**It's said that Jeanne work as a high school teacher, but since we don't know the name and place of the school I just go for it and make her Ashley and Mike's teacher. Coincidentally Another code and Startropics characters live in Seattle, so this makes Jeanne a teacher in Seattle as well, but if she don't live there, well she's a witch if time travel is possible for them then teleportation is also possible for an umbra witch.**

**IRT is short for International Rescue Team, the organization that Raymond Bryce belongs to. In case you don't know Raymond Bryce is a character from the Wii game Disaster Day of Crisis.**

**CR-2 is an organization that John Raimi belongs to, he's the main character of Geist, a GameCube game published by Nintendo.**

**I won't be expanding much on the chaos and casualty on the city, but it's very clear that many people are either dead or injured as a result of Vivosaurs roaming in the city.**

**The vivosaurs in this chapter are the ones you can find on Gold Rush Canyon.**

**The psychic attack Mike used is called psychic shockwave, one of the weapons of Startropics 2**

**Baito is the Japanese name for the arcade bunny, I decided to go with this as calling him arcade bunny is weird.**


	23. The Instigator of Distortions

**Team Rocket HQ**

"Hah ! ... What was that dream ? What are those images I saw ?"

In the middle of the night at the Team Rocket HQ a man was sleeping in his room, he's an adult man with black hair sleeping in an opulent room as if he's the leader of the organization, but due to a strange dream he was forced to wake up.

Mewtwo wandered outside the pokeball spoke to the man with telepathy. "Something wrong Giovanni ?"

"I'm not sure, but Mewtwo with your power you can see what's on my mind right, do it and tell me what you saw." Replied Giovanni.

Mewtwo probe into Giovanni's mind and see what's in it, Mewtwo saw images of places completely unfamiliar to it.

"Well ? What do you see ?" Asked Giovanni.

"I can't say I know. There's castles, rainbows, ruins, deserts, floating grounds, none of those locations seemed familiar, what I can tell however is there are no pokemons in those places." Answered Mewtwo.

"Ah yes how did I miss that ? Could those images be places beyond our world ?" Pondered Giovanni.

"If it's true what are you going to do about it ? Do you plan to take it over ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Precisely, and if there are no Pokemon in those worlds then this time my conquest will be easy." Giovanni let out a sinister smile.

Mewtwo further asked Giovanni. "Do you know how are you going to achieve that goal ?"

"Of course I do, the time has come for me to use the things I found during my travels." Answered Giovanni. "Rejoice Mewtwo, soon Team Rocket will be the most powerful organization in the world.. no the universe."

_His ambition knows no bounds I'll give him that, but I refuse to be a pawn for his goals, if only there's an opportunity for me to break free._ Mewtwo thought to itself.

After that conversation Giovanni returned to sleep, excited for tomorrow as he knows what he must do to fulfill his ambition.

The next morning

**Team Rocket HQ - Giovanni's Office**

Giovanni is sitting in his office waiting for his subordinates, and then he heard a knocking sound from the door.

"Come in." Said Giovanni.

The door opened and four people went inside the office. They're a group of three men and one woman, one man have a blue hair wearing a white Team Rocket uniform, the woman have a red hair and also wearing a white uniform, the difference is she's wearing a white long skirt while the man wore a white pants, the third one is a man with green hair wearing a black Team Rocket uniform, and the last one is a man with purple hair and beard also wearing a black uniform.

"We're here Giovanni." Said the blue haired man. "So what's our next move ?"

"Before I explain, I take it all of you also done with your assignments ?" Asked Giovanni.

"Yes Sir !" All of them answered in unison.

"Good, and now it's time we execute our first step of the plan." Said Giovanni. "Last night I have a dream, it showed me places, places unfamiliar to me, it may not even exist in this world, and those places, I want to take them over."

"I don't mean to be rude Sir, but I'm not sure I get it." Said the blue haired man.

"Archer, what I'm trying to say is there are worlds beyond our own, one that doesn't have Pokemons roaming the cities and wilderness, and if they don't know the existence of Pokemons, we can use that to our advantage." Explained Giovanni.

"Oh, I see it'll be like they're facing an enemy unknown to them and had no idea how to fight them back is that what you're saying boss ?" Added the red haired woman.

"That's exactly what I meant Ariana, if they have no Pokemon in their world then there will be nobody able to stand in my way, my ambitions have been thwarted by those kids Red, Blue, Green and now those Alolan trainers Elio and Selene. Their talent as a trainer is impressive, but I can't have anyone gets in my way anymore." Answered Giovanni.

The purple haired man replied. "And we'll be with you all the way."

"Of course you are, now Petrel have you got what I asked for ?" Asked Giovanni.

"Right here boss." Petrel reached his pocket and give Giovanni a purple ball with a letter M in the upper half part.

"Excellent job Petrel ! We need to be prepared for anything."

The green haired man speak up. "And next is my turn, here's the contacts list you asked of me, they agree to cooperate with us, of course some of them need to be 'persuaded' to agree."

"Alright Proton, I see you also did a great job, and now we will leave in two hours, make sure everything is prepared. Everyone dismissed !"

The executives leave the room except for Archer, as he had minor things to discuss with his boss.

"Are you sure about this ? Last time it happened it didn't go well for him." Warned Archer.

"Exactly why I asked you to look for those items Archer, with it I'm prepared to handle anything thrown my way." Answered Giovanni.

"Understood Sir, I shall take my leave now." Archer bowed his head and leave Giovanni's office.

Mewtwo forced itself out from the pokeball to speak to his trainer. "So you're going to make that dream come true then ?"

"You know full well I intend to do that, after I fell asleep my dream continues, the clash of the legendary Pokemon will be my key to other worlds." Answered Giovanni.

"I get why you need Dialga and Palkia to do this, but I don't see why Xerneas is also included ? Xerneas has the power of life, but I don't see how it fits into the plan ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Who knows, but with more legendary Pokemon at my side I'm willing to go with it, besides I have you Mewtwo, with you at my side very little can stand in our way."

"You overestimate me Giovanni, even I'm no match against Dialga and Palkia at the same time."

Mewtwo returned to the pokeball and Giovanni begin his preparations. Finally two hours have passed and Giovanni and his executives board the helicopter to head to their destination.

**Mt. Coronet - Spear Pillar**

Mt. Coronet, the highest mountain on Sinnoh region, it's the landmark that divides Sinnoh into western half and eastern half, not long ago Team Galactic went into this location to enact their final plan, to bring Dialga and Palkia into the mortal plane and use their power to remake the universe. Will history repeats this time around ?

The helicopter landed on the spear pillar, Giovanni and his executives come out from the helicopter and stand in the ruins.

"So this is the Spear Pillar, where Team Galactic summon the legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia." Said Petrel.

"Yes, but before anything can happen a third legendary Pokemon appeared and abducted Cyrus immediately... That's creepy." Said Proton.

"I came here prepared for that, so there's no need to worry, Archer !" Archer opened the suitcase revealing a red chain and a pair of golden gauntlet. Giovanni put the gloves on and hold the red chain on his right hand.

"The red chain, the device that Team Galactic use to control the legendary Pokemon, is now in my hands, recruiting those former Team Galactic scientists really is the right choice." Added Giovanni.

"Of course, with the amount of money and resources Team Rocket has, there's no way they turn us down." Agreed Archer.

"The gauntlets, the legendary items from Oblivia myths, I can't believe it's actually true." Ariana looked at disbelief.

"Indeed, I have Archer look for it, it may not be the complete set but it's more than enough, the golden armor possesses the power to control Pokemon even the creator Arceus aren't immune to it, and now this powerful device has finally fell to the rightful hands, my hands !" Giovanni boasted that he's much deserving of the golden armor.

Giovanni lift the red chain to the sky and spoke. "Dialga, the mythical Pokemon and the master of time, and Palkia the mythical Pokemon and master of space and dimensions, I summon you to this world !"

The red chain begin to emit a bright glow, and then two rifts in space time are formed, and from the rift on the right a quadruped creature with drak blue skin come out, and on the left a white bipedal creature come out. Giovanni and his executives are in awe at the sight of the two Pokemons.

"Excellent, now Palkia I order you to summon Victini and Xerneas here !" Ordered Giovanni.

Unable to resist the power of the golden gauntlet Palkia obeyed Giovanni's order, it teleported both Victini and Xerneas from Unova and Kalos to Sinnoh.

But then its not yet over, a shadowy portal formed at the floor, a being with menacing red eyes appeared.

"Ah Giratina I have been expecting you." Giratina attempt to abduct Giovanni like what it did to Cyrus before, but unlike Cyrus, Giovanni anticipate this. Mewtwo grabbed Giovanni and teleported him to safety, causing Giratina to miss, Giovanni and Mewtwo reappeared behind Giratina, he readies the Master Ball and throw it at Giratina, capturing it.

"Sir, you did it, I see that's why you tasked me with getting you a Master Ball." Said Petrel.

"Yes, and now that distraction is out of the way, Victini I order you to empower Dialga, Palkia, and Xerneas !" Ordered Giovanni.

Victini unable to resist either touched Dialga, Palkia, and Xerneas. Victini's touch boosting their power exponentially, Giovanni then order them to fight each other, they did so and the resulting clash distorting time and space, but then something unexpected happen, a large space time rift is created, and from there a figure coming out from it, it's hard to tell what is that as it wear a green hat and green robe that cover it's entire body, with the exception of having bright yellow eyes. Because of their fighting Dialga, Palkia, and Xerneas accidentally thrown into the portal and continued fighting on wherever that portal leads.

"What is this !? Who are you !?" Giovanni demanding answer.

"You may call me Ancient Minister, and I see you heed my call Giovanni."

"Heed you ? Don't tell me those dreams !"

"Yes, I planted those images on your mind and I see I made the right choice in choosing you, hmm..." The Ancient Minister stared at Mewtwo for a while, and then Mewtwo fall on his knees as if it's feeling weak.

"Mewtwo what happened !?" Asked Giovanni.

"Don't worry it's nothing, just a little tired." Mewtwo get back up. "_Those images, no are these memories ? I was fighting with humans ? And there's Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Charizard, and Greninja ? _

_Looks like it worked._ The Ancient Minister thought to himself.

Ancient Minister and Mewtwo looked at each other for a while until Giovanni break the silence.

"Hmm I see you're fascinated with Mewtwo here ?"

"Oh uh Mewtwo was it ? It's that it's name ?" Asked Ancient Minister.

"Yes, and Mewtwo is Team Rocket's greatest masterpiece, and after countless research and experiments we finally succeeded in creating the ultimate lifeform !" Boast Giovanni.

"Ah yes, and your efforts have brought a great result I can sense enormous power coming from Mewtwo, it has power similar to those creatures that fell into the huge rift behind me, I'm impressed, Giovanni I know I make the right decision contacting you."

"Well I'm glad you're pleased, but let's get to the point now." Giovanni's face becoming serious. "What's in it for you ?"

"Nothing in particular, I'm just here to guide ambitious men like you to fulfill their goal that's all." Answered Ancient Minister.

_Doing all this and not asking anything in return ? That's impossible, but I doubt I'll be able to get anything out of him soon, I better play along for now._ Giovanni thought to himself.

"Now Giovanni, in order to make your goals came true you need to make Dialga, Palkia, and Xerneas fight empowered by Victini in the world beyond this rift behind me, if you do it here someone will notice your actions. Their clash will unleash powerful shockwave that will create space time rifts in the universe allowing you to enter worlds anywhere you want, but I can see you already have the power to teleported to other places."

Giovanni hesitates a bit. "Yes, but since I don't know anything about worlds beyond my own I was hesitant to use it, I'm not even sure if I can even go to other worlds even with this power."

"No, you can't do it before, but now you can and just to be on the safe side, I think it's best to know your destination before you jumped to other world or you'll risk teleporting to random places."

"Ah yes I can feel it, it feels like my power is magnified somehow, Archer tell our pilot to leave and head back to HQ and await further instruction." Ordered Giovanni. "And also I'm entrusting Victini to you."

Archer captured Victini with his pokeball and thanks to the power of the golden gauntlets Victini didnt resist capture, Archer then relay the message to the pilot and he left the Spear Pillar. The rift behind Ancient Minister begin to destabilize and starting to close.

Ancient Minister give Giovanni further instructions. "We don't have much time left, Giovanni the battle cannot be enacted here or the creator of this world will notice and it might attack us. Go to Alola region, you will go to Poni Island to the Altar of the Sunne, enter through the ultra wormhole, I already prepare a ride for you and your executives."

Ancient Minister retreated to the rift and then the rift vanished, Giovanni heed the Minister's words and teleported everyone to the Altar of the Sunne.

**Poni Island - Altar of the Sunne**

Giovanni and his executives and Mewtwo arrived at the altar, they saw a rift in the middle of the altar.

"That's the ultra wormhole ? The place where that leads to Ultra Beasts domain ?" Asked Ariana.

"Giovanni are you sure about this ? Trusting that whatever he is !" Asked Archer.

"No, if anything I'm very suspicious of him, I don't know what he's up to but when the opportunity arise we will crush him, Giovanni is not anyone's pawn !" Exclaimed Giovanni. "Which reminds me, Proton I'll entrust you with Giratina."

"Thank you, I promise i wont let you down, but there's one more thing Sir, I felt strange when that huge rift opened, it's like I feel strange energy welling up inside me." Said Proton.

"You feel it too Proton ?" Asked Petrel.

"I see, what about you Archer ? Ariana ?" Asked Giovanni.

"I feel it too, but I don't think I'm capable of teleportation like you do." Answered Archer.

"I can't explain it myself but the same goes for me." Said Ariana.

"Well we can figure that out later, right now we need to enter the wormhole, oh and Mewtwo you'll be staying here to guard in case there's anyone coming, once you feel the shockwave that's your signal to enter the wormhole and regroup with us." Ordered Giovanni.

**Ultra Wormhole**

Giovanni and his executives entered the wormhole, once in there they saw a flying metal skiff, the skiff landed allowing the Rocket executives to stand on it and fly away.

"Incredible ! No one pilot this thing and yet it functioning just fine !" Exclaimed Archer.

"Whoever this Ancient Minister is I admit he got technology we never seen before." Said Petrel.

"No matter who or what our enemies are Team Rocket will crush anyone stand in our way." Declared Giovanni as the Rocket executives headed to their destination.

**Altar of the Sunne**

Mewtwo talking to itself. "These memories, yes I remember everything, I was summoned to that world fighting against people and creatures from another world, I was summoned in the 2nd and 4th tournament. That world also give me more power, I can use more than four Pokemon moves besides my natural abilities. So that's your plan Ancient Minister, very well I have no reason to refuse, hmm..Giovanni sure is emanates strong negative energy inside the wormhole. Red I can sense that you're here looks like we're gonna be involved in something much bigger this time."

* * *

**This chapter explain the origins of the distortions that appeared in the previous chapters, and if you think the light came from Galeem then sorry to disappoint, but of course Galeem will appear later.**

**Now regarding pokemons other than their usual four moves, pokemons also have natural abilities that don't have anything to do with their movepool like Victini can share energy with others by touching them, Absol ability to sense danger, Celebi time travel ability, Suicune water purifying ability, Bewear super strength, Ninetales ability to inflict curses, Gardevoir ability to create black holes, etc. Those abilities will play a role in this fic.**

**This chapter conclude the pre-distortion arc, future chapters will tell the aftermath to the universe after the distortions.**

**What Giovanni ride in Ultra Wormhole is the Smash Skiff, the one used by the subspace army to carry the trophified Donkey Kong to the Isle of the Ancients.**

**Also after Team Rainbow Rocket chapter in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Giovanni is shown to have the power to teleport.**

**Another thing after Giovanni went to sleep after talking with Mewtwo, his dream continues until he wake up tomorrow, dream created by Ancient Minister.**


	24. Darkness and Light Make Their Move

**Underworld - Dracula's Castle**

Underworld, Makai, Hell, this place is known by many names, but one thing clear is this is the place where the souls go should they refuse to repent from their wrongdoings, it's an infinite place filled with fire, brimstone, blood, and demons ready to punish sinners for eternity. On a certain location in Hell there's a ruined castle, this place used to be known as Dracula's Castle, but after his defeat his castle crumble because of the connection with Dracula, and the castle vanished from the mortal plane to return to Hell, and it will return should Dracula is resurrected again. Inside the ruined castle a skeletal figure seen moving around the throne room seemingly mourning, he's wearing a dark blue hooded robe and carrying a scythe with him.

"Master, is this really the end for you ? Is it impossible for you to come back ?" The skeleton mourned his fallen Master.

Two creatures entered the throne room speaking to the skeleton, one of them is a skeleton but with a pterosaur like head and the other one is a blue gargoyle like creature.

"Lord Death, you've been mourning Lord Dracula for decades if we go by mortal time measurement, it pains us to see you in this state." Said the skeletal pterosaur.

"Slogra's right, we can't keep going like this, we managed to stay hidden until now but should a Demon Lord from other territory find out about this, no doubt they're gonna launch an attack on us and have us serve them, and we don't want that !" Said the blue gargoyle.

The skeleton turn his gaze at the two creatures. "Slogra, Gaibon All of us are Lord Dracula's Army, I don't deserve to take his place. If the other Demon Lords or Underworld Deities ever found us then so be it, I would rather we perish alongside our Master."

As they talk they felt an unnatural shaking, a massive shockwave followed by a bright light appeared engulfing the land, sending the three of them into panic, luckily the abnormality ended fast.

Slogra panicked at what happened earlier. "What was that !? Quake ? No, impossible this isn't the mortal plane there are no natural disasters here !"

"I can sense the power of time, space, and life from that bright light earlier, whatever that was it's gotta be a very powerful energy if it's able to reach hell." Said Gaibon.

Suddenly a voice can be heard out of nowhere. "Oh it certainly is, and I assure you that power can be harnessed to bring your Lord back."

"Who are you !? Show yourself !?" Demanded Death.

"Ooh crabby much, and here I am a kind soul willing to help you to bring your master back, who I am is not important, all I seek is to help the unfortunate like you, even in hell there's someone trustworthy." Replied the voice.

"Fine ! What do you want ?" Death asked the voice.

The voice explain his goals to Death and his two servants.

"Is that all ?" Further asked the skeleton.

"Yes, and now thanks to that abnormality, barriers between worlds have weakening once again, but remember we can't just appear anywhere we want just yet, we can only show up at places with strong spiritual energy for the time being." Explained the voice.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal, Slogra, Gaibon you're right, this is no time to mope around we've got work to do." Death leave the throne room with Slogra and Gaibon, working on a plan to fulfill his goal of resurrecting Dracula.

**Underworld - Outside Dracula's Castle**

Two figures stand in a hill not too far away from Dracula's Castle watching from afar. One of them is fat genie like creature with green skin, a skull on top of his head, with blue lips, and branch like structures covering his shoulder, and the other one is a man with flowing green hair, purple skin with red tattoos all over his body, wearing an uneven purple robe.

The green man spoke first. "Are you sure about this Hades ? I have power over death myself, we don't need Dracula's minions for this."

"Patience Thanatos, whatever happened we will always have the upper hand, I have to say to think that bright light would restore my body back so quickly, looks like it won't be long before I can have some fun terrorizing Pitty for defeating me." Replied Hades.

"Still this is a huge bold move, are we really gonna do this to other worlds now ? Won't we incur the wrath of the gods in charge of those worlds ? Not to mention the Great Will never going to ignore this law violation."

"The Great Will cannot act directly so that should give us some time, besides those Gods and Demon Lords made a mistake of underestimating their enemies, and I won't make that mistake. Thanatos, we will continue to gather more forces, maybe I should start in a world where their Gods can't protect them." Hades and Thanatos then left to further their plans.

**Heaven - Palutena's Temple**

Heaven, Paradise, Skyworld just like Underworld this place is also known by many names, unlike the Underworld however Heaven is the place where souls go should they live a righteous life or abandoning their evil ways forever, many souls here received peace and happiness as their reward for not losing their way during life, in a certain part of Heaven lies a temple inhabited by a goddess, she has a long green hair wearing a white dress and holding a staff. Inside the temple there's also an angel looking like a boy with brown hair, wearing a Laurel on his forehead and dressed in white clothing like what the ancient Greeks used to wear.

"All done with your patrol Pit ?" Asked the goddess.

"Sure do Lady Palutena ! There's no sign of the Underworld Army or Viridi's forces wreaking havoc." Said the angel.

The goddess however isn't too happy despite the peaceful situation. "I see, things sure is seems peaceful, but I'm worried for some reason, it feels like a calm before storm, I hope I'm only just imagining things."

"Well if something's gonna happen I know I can handle it !" Replied Pit with confidence.

"Oh Pit always so confident and positive, that's always one of your best qualities." Praised the goddess.

"Thanks Lady Palutena, and if we joinned forces like last time we'll be unstoppable for sure !" Exclaimed Pit. "Ashamed none of them remembered everything though."

"I see, you're talking about the Subspace War do you ?" Asked Palutena.

"Yeah ! Master Hand and Crazy Hand summons people from many worlds, creating tournaments to see who's the best of the best, and thanks to the Smash tournaments I got to test my strength against worthy opponents across time and space !" Answered Pit excitedly. "Still why do they have their memories erased once they left the World of Trophy ?"

"Well that's the rules Pit, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the creator Gods of the World of Trophy so that world have to follow the rules established by Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Answered Palutena. "For example the World of Trophy has the ability to unlock hidden potential, giving special powers, remove limitations, and significantly enhanced physical condition, exposure to the atmosphere of that world will do that to anyone, they also got to keep the new powers and abilities they get in the World of Trophy but once they leave their memories will be erased, so they don't remember their time in the World of Trophies..

"Wait so that world enhanced their physical conditions too ?" Asked Pit.

"Yes Pit, why do you think sword stabbing and slashing, and grenade explosion doesn't kill you immediately. You're an angel so you're immortal, everyone else isn't, although Mario is a superhuman to begin with." Answered Palutena.

"I have another question Lady Palutena, whats the point of keeping their new abilities if they just gonna forget it anyway ?"

"That part Pit is Crazy Hand's idea, he thought it would be funny to see their reaction when they accidentally use their new powers that they don't remember they have."

"Really ? What a prankster, oh and by the way when you decided to join on the 4th tournament I'm pretty shocked about it, are you allowed to even do that ?"

"Well since I'm technically not meddling in another worlds affair I'm not against the law so I'm allowed to participate, if anything those giant hands welcoming my addition."

"Oh right the non interference law, whats it about again ?"

"The non interference law is a law created by the Great Will to prevent both Deities and Demons to directly meddle in mortal affairs, and there's a reason for that, there are malevolent deities and demons attempting to either destroy, control, or even ruining mortals for fun, and there's also benevolent deities who spoil mortals too much they become lazy, greedy, and ungrateful towards the gods. Considering Great Will rogue avatars who have brought ruin to many worlds and the likes of Hades, Viridi, Zophar, Xorn, Occurias, Myria, Fortinbras, Chakravartin, Bhunivelze, Vigoor, and many more I can see why he decided to set those rules, and any deities try to break the rules, Great Will will bless any mortal with the power to vanquish those malevolent Gods, just like what happened with Tabuu."

"Oh yeah, when Tabuu tried to attack us for the second time Sonic appeared out of nowhere and crippled his wings, weakening Tabuu's Off Wave, but I can't believe it would affect me too."

"Well Pit during the third tournament you weren't one of the warriors summoned to the World of Trophy, you're only there because I sent you there to help the other fighters against the Subspace Army, even so when you arrive to the World of Trophy you're also subjected to it's laws. Except the memory erasure part because as a heavenly being memories are difficult to be erased."

"The trophification law right."

"That's right Pit, lucky for you and everyone since the Subspace is linked with the World of Trophy the trophification law still applied, so rather than killing you the Off Wave only turned you into a trophy, Crazy Hand is the one to summon Sonic from his world to help, he can't do it himself because Tabuu is prepared should Crazy Hand make a move like binding him with the chains of light like he did to Master Hand, but he won't expect an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with super speed to save the day, the non interference law also allowing the benevolent deities to fight off the evil deities directly or bless mortals to fight off the evil deities."

"I see, that's so thoughtful of Great Will, too bad he can't do things himself, but then again should he remain in charge, there's no way evil stand a chance."

"Well that can't be helped, Great Will presence is dangerous to the mortal plane, should he appear the universe will be destroyed, and besides should he solved every problem there is there's no point for mortals to exist in the first place, like the Subspace War, should he finished off Tabuu himself all your struggles and efforts will be pointless."

"I guess you're right, we did bonded and respect each other skills through our struggles."

"You really miss them do you Pit ?"

"Of course ! All of them are awesome in their on way, if only they remember what we all been through !"

"Don't worry I'm sure Master Hand and Crazy Hand will summon you again for the 5th tournament, after all you did solve the Master Core incident during the 4th tournament."

While they continue talking a massive shockwave followed by a bright light occur in Heaven, sending Pit into panic, luckily it ended fast.

"What was that Lady Palutena !?"

"I don't know but it's not normal, there aren't supposed to be any quakes in Heaven ! But something like this does happened before."

"Do you think it's Ouma's doing ?"

"I doubt it Pit. Ouma's been defeated for the time being, it's gonna be a while until they're back, I remember that while it's brief but monsters from Marvel Land managed to enter Ishtar's domain when something like this happened, we we're spared from Ouma's scheme's before thanks to Shinra's agents and their companions, but I fear this is bigger than Ouma's projects so far. Pit I'm going somewhere for the time being, you watched over the temple, order the Centurions to patrol the vicinity."

"You can count on me Lady Palutena !" Pit assured Palutena while she opened a portal and went inside, and Pit command the Centurions to patrol all of Palutena's Domain.

**Heaven - Arceus Domain**

Palutena arrived in the Hall of Origins, a part of Heaven that ruled by Arceus, the creator of Pokemon world, it's a vast place like the outer space with black sky and countless stars. In there there's a gigantic white quadruped like animal with yellow ring on it's stomach and green eyes with red pupil standing on a floor made of light.

"Hello Arceus we need to talk." Said Palutena.

"Welcome to my domain Palutena, I'm guessing your going to talk about the recent events that happened ?"

"Yes, the energy unleashed felt familiar, it has the essence of time, space, and life. There's no doubt your children Dialga and Palkia are involved. It seems there's another human seeking their power once again."

"That's right, and the fact that whoever did this succeed also means Giratina unable to stop them, I felt the shockwave in my domain as well, it even released my prisoner, when the light faded he's gone."

"Your prisoner ?"

"A man named Purple Eyes, he desires the destruction of the world, which is why I can't let him free, I can see the evil in his heart, I know he will find a way to destroy the world again, but now that he's gone he will continue where he left off, but we can think about him later, and what's worrying is I know the origin of this shockwave."

"You do ? Where ?"

"The World of Trophy."

"What !? What about Master Hand and Crazy Hand !?"

"I don't know, that's where I last sense Dialga and Palkia, but I'm glad you're here Palutena, whoever did this will involve many worlds in whatever they're planning by creating a space time rift from the World of Trophies, we can't just stand around doing nothing !"

"And not to mention should the other worlds exposed by the atmosphere of the World of Trophy, anyone that live there will gain special powers regardless whether they're good or bad, it can make the weak strong or making the strong even stronger."

"Exactly ! There's no telling what will happen, something must be done !"

While Palutena and Arceus continue talking a figure appeared in the Hall of Origins.

Palutena the first one to notice. "You're.."

* * *

**That's all for now, in this chapter Heaven and Hell receive the spotlight, about how the distortion also affect them.**

**And if you're wondering time doesn't exist in Heaven and Hell.**

**Death here is using the Symphony of the Night appearance.**

**I just go ahead and explain the reason for Crazy Hand absence during the Subspace War and Sonic sudden appearance.**

**Among the evil Gods mention above, Occuria are from FFXII and they want to completely control humans, Myria is an evil goddess from Capcom's Breath of Fire series, and Zophar is a god of destruction from Lunar Eternal Blue, Chakravartin is from Capcom's Asura's Wrath, Bhunivelze is from FFXIII lightning returns, Fortinbras is from Onimusha game, and Vigoor is from Ninja Gaiden.**

**Ouma is the evil organization in Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone games. I also reference Namco x Capcom chapter 5 when the heroes got sent to Heaven.**

**Marvel Land is the main setting of the game Legends of Valkyrie from Namco, Ishtar is the goddess from Tower of Druaga.**

**Great Will is a deity from SMT games, and the avatar mention is YHVH who wreak havoc in various Tokyos, in SMT IV is revealed that YHVH is just the avatar of the Great Will and the Great Will is a benevolent deity as it empower mortals as Messiahs to defeat YHVH.**

**This chapter finally explain the existence of the Smash Bros Universe and it connection to the entire universe namely the World of Trophy and the Subspace Wars. How Master Hand summon the fighters from their world to compete in a tournament and once the winner is revealed all of them are sent back to their worlds with their memories of their time in World of Trophy erased.**

**The World of Trophy can empower people is the explanation how Popo and Nana can use ice powers in SSB game and how they can't do it in their home game, and how Captain Falcon can manipulate flame in the form of Falcon Punch, or how Pikachu can use Volt Tackle without recoil damage, and many more. In other words The World of Trophy can give people special abilities depending on the person, it also enhanced their physical condition so stabbing, slashing, shooting, and explosions can't easily kill then.**

**Trophification is the law in the World of Trophy, it can't happen anywhere else.**


	25. Chaos in Smashville

**Smashville**

Smashville is a town populated by anthropomorphic animals, they come in many different varieties, there's cats, dogs, birds, and many more. Unlike many other worlds Smashville have always been a peaceful place, no dark history, no wars and most of the people are kind, helpful, and more cooperative. Everyday is supposed to be normal like usual, however the space time distortion have also reached this world and things will never be the same again.

**Museum**

"HEEEEELP BROTHER !"

in the second floor of the museum an anthropomorphic owl with red feathers, white face and wearing a pink bow running around panicking as her body shining brightly.

Downstairs there's another anthropomorphic owl, he have a brown feathers, white face, his belly has a checkered diamond with white and light brown coloring, he also wear a green bow tie. He can hear the screaming from the second floor. "Celeste what's going on ?"

He ran quickly to the stairs that lead to the second floor, unexpectedly he arrived to fast to the stairs, but he ignored that and quickly climb the stairs to checks up on his sister, he saw Celeste running around in circles in panic. "Celeste ! Stop !" Said the owl, only to find that his sister really does stop as if time has stop for her.

"Celeste ? Celeste ? First there's that strange earthquake and light. What is happening here !?" The owl screamed seeing his sister stopped moving.

**Nook's Homes**

This is the shop that sells house for people to live, now the door to the shop is opened and two anthropomorphic identical tanukis wearing blue apron walked in.

"Uncle Tom ! Uncle Tom ! Timmy's being weird !" Shout one tanuki.

"No I'm not ! You're the weird one Tommy !" Replied the other tanuki.

Tommy is shouting to call their uncle who looked a lot like them, but all they found is a sheep like creature sleeping on the chair. "Huh ? Who are you ? Where's uncle Tom ?"

The sheep awoke from sleep and begin to talk. "What is all that noise ? Timmy, Tommy what are you doing here ?"

"Who are you ? And how do you know our names ?" Asked Timmy.

"What are you two talking about ? It's me Tom Nook." Answered the sheep.

"Do you think you can trick us or something !? Tom Nook is a tanuki like us, and you're nothing like a tanuki." Replied Tommy in anger.

The sheep looked at his paws, and he's getting confused, and then he run to the bathroom looking at the mirror, and a scream can be heard from the bathroom. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! What is this !? what happened to me !?"

The sheep run back to the office asking the twin tanukis about what happened "Timmy, Tommy what happened while I was taking a short nap ?"

"Well there's a bright light outside and a little earthquake, and then somehow Timmy knows what I was going to say."

"So are you Tommy, you also know what I was going to say."

"But if you really our uncle Tom Nook can you prove it ?" Asked Tommy.

"Well I'm the one who picked you two up from the streets, and I know the difference between you two is Timmy has a slight higher pitched voice, and you two have different number of moles in your hands."

"If you are our uncle Tom, but why do you look like that, does it have anything to do with sheep's ?" Asked Timmy.

"Well I have a hard time sleeping lately so I started counting sheeps, but I wonder if that's the reason ?"

"Uncle Tom try to think about your appearance maybe you'll change back to how you look." Suggested Tommy.

"Okay Tommy, I'll try." The sheep try to think about his previous form and suddenly his shape is changing, and he transformed to a tanuki like Timmy and Tommy albeit older.

"Uncle Tom you're back !" Said the twins in excitement.

"But why is something like this happened ? Does that earthquake and bright light have anything to do with it ?" Tom beginning to wonder.

**Post Office**

"Thank you, have a nice day." Said the receptionist.

"Yes, thank you very much !" Replied the customer.

Inside the post office there's an anthropomorphic pelican working as the receptionist, she has white feathers, wearing a pink short sleeved blouse with white bow, and purple skirt. "That customer seemed happy, its like that earthquake and light didn't bother him at all, well I have to stay positive, that was very frightening, I just hope my smile can help people forget what just happened."

Then the door opened and this time a violet pelican walked in, she dressed the same like the white pelican except she wore make up like lipstick and mascara.

"Oh hello Phyllis, what are you doing here ? Your shift is still much later." Said the white pelican.

"I know Pelly, it's just I forgot my purse when I left home, so could you lend me 100 Bells, I promise I pay you back." Phyllis said in a happy tone.

Pelly replied her sister with a confused tone. "Are you ok sis ? You seem happy for someone who forgot to bring her purse."

"Never better ! Why looked on the negative while the positive are everywhere !" Exclaimed the violet pelican.

Pelly still baffled but relent anyway and just hand over her money to Phyllis, however she ended giving more than what Phyllis asked. "Pelly, you know you actually give me 500 Bells right ?"

"I know Phyllis, for some reason I feel like giving, and I know I can trust you to be responsible with my money."

Phyllis thanked her sister and she left the building, Pelly however ended up returning to her senses. "Huh ? Why did I ended up giving that much ? Was that light altering everyone's personality or something ?"

The door opened again and this time a male pelican with white feathers, wearing green jacket, green hat, and carrying navy blue mail pouch walked in. However he seemed to be in a bewildered state.

"Welcome back Pete, you're back early." Greeted Pelly. "Did you see my sister ? She seems unusually happy."

"She is ? She seemed just like her usual self to me, although I did saw people giving stuff to her, but never mind that Pelly you won't believe what just happened."

"Is it about that earthquake and bright light ?" Asked Pelly. "How is everyone outside ?"

"Well we were panicking about it obviously, but everyone calmed down quickly after office Copper calmed the situation, anyway what I wanted to tell you is the rest of the mail fly away from my bag !" Exclaimed the mail pelican.

Pelly worried about what Pete said, "What !? Were you able to find them !?"

"Thats actually the weird thing, I was panicking when the light engulf the town, some of my feathers fell into my mail pouch, and then all the mail that touch my feathers fly away toward their recipients, some went to their mailbox, and some went on the person directly. I'll admit it's helpful but at the same time it's also very weird." Pete explained what happened to Pelly.

"Just what is going on here ?" Pelly started to wonder.

**Re-Tail**

"That was scary, that light seemed like it would eat us, please let me stay a while longer."

"It's okay, that's all over now, I'm sure it's save to head home now."

"You're right, I better got home quick !"

The customer quickly left the building, but that's just making things all the more weird, inside the building there's two anthropomorphic alpacas, one is a female alpaca with a pink fur, and the other one is a male alpaca with blue fur, the customer was just finished speaking with the pink alpaca. "For someone who adamantly refused to leave minutes ago, he sure is eager to get out again."

"Something the matter Reese ?" Asked the blue alpaca.

"Nothing my dear Cyrus, I was just talking to the customer." Replied the pink alpaca. "What about the order ? Are you at least halfway done yet ?"

"The strangest thing is it's finished." Cyrus walked towards Reese.

"Already !? That's impressive, but it's a tall order how do you finished it so quickly ?" Asked Reese.

"I don't know, when I touched the furniture the color just changed all of a sudden." Replied Cyrus.

"Huh ? Color don't just changed. Are you sure ?"

"I know it seems unbelievable but it is what happened, anyway with another time to spare I'm going to start working on the next order, they want me to customize their furnitures." Cyrus walked back to start working but then he accidently tripped and fell, accidently breaking a statue meant to be sold.

"Oh no ! Cyrus are you ok ! And someone already agreed to buy this, we can't sell it now that is broken to pieces !" Exclaimed Reese.

Cyrus get back up. "Look, I got it, don't panic I'll get this thing fixed in no time !" But just before he touched the statue, the pieces gathered together and somehow the statue repaired itself.

"What in the world !?" Both Cyrus and Reese are baffled with what they just saw.

**Police Station**

The door to the police station opened and an anthropomorphic Akita breed dog walked in looking tired. "Whew I'm exhausted."

Inside the station there's an anthropomorphic bulldog also wearing a police uniform greeted his partner. "Good work buddy."

"Seriously Booker you could've helped you know, I have to calmed everyone down thanks to that earthquake and bright light." Complained the Akita police dog.

"Look Copper, I'm very sorry, but at least the place is fine, and everything's fine." Replied Booker.

"Yeah I need to lay down for a while, you know Booker something strange just happened earlier." Copper take a seat on his chair.

"Like what ?"

"I saw letters flying directly into people's hands and mailbox directly, not to mention after that bright light thing is over I feel like I can sense danger, I mean Katie almost fell off a cliff and somehow I know she was in danger." Said Copper.

"That sound unbelievable Copper, I mean knowing danger, if we can do that it'll make crime almost impossible to commit are you sure about it ?"

"I don't know, maybe I was just imagining things, and not to mention I lost 500 Bells last week." Sighed Copper.

"You still hung up on that ? You dropped your money is under the refrigerator." Answered Booker.

"What !" Copper got back up from his chair and start looking under the refrigerator, and to his surprise the money is there all 500 Bells. "It's here, it's really here, wait Booker how do you know it's here ?"

Booker however unsure how to answer. "I'm not sure, somehow I just know it's there."

A commotion can be heard from outside, the two cops leave the station to find out what's going on, and what they saw is the townsfolk seemed hitting the air as if they're confined, the two cops tried to reach out to the townspeople and once they do they hit something invisible.

"What is this ? Invisible walls !?" Shouted Copper.

**Main Street**

Realizing this commotion, the mayor and her secretary rushed to the Main Street to quell the situation. The mayor is a red haired girl with pigtails, and the secretary is an anthropomorphic Shih Tzu dog with yellow fur.

"Everyone calm down ! We'll try to fix the situation !" Shouted the mayor. "Isabelle what happened ? Does it have anything to do with that strange light ?"

"Its possible Miss Ai, all this strange things does happen shortly after that strange light faded."

Blathers running from the museum panicking and asking for help. "HELP ! My sister is immobilized, and I can't access the basement for some reason !" The strange thing is whatever Blathers touch either rot or renewed, the grass he stepped on grow taller, and some of them decaying.

"Blathers Stop !" Shouted Ai. "Look at the things you touched !"

"Blathers look behind him and surprised at what he see. "Did I do all this ?"

Soon the three of them are greeted by two female anthropomorphic hedgehogs, one of them is a blue hedgehog wearing green gingham apron, and the other one is a brown hedgehog wearing candy gingham apron, and not to mention the brown hedgehog have many quills stuck on her face.

"Sable what happened to you ?" Asked Isabelle.

The brown hedgehog explained. "Well when Mabel and I were shopping together, there was this quake and bright light, and once the light finally faded Mable panicked and somehow able to shoot her quills, and since I'm in front of her, it shoots my face."

"Sable, I said I'm sorry, I didn't know I can do that." Mabel apologized to her sister.

"It's fine Mabel, I'll just pull this out when we get back." Replied Sable.

"So what happened to you Blathers ? Did something happened at the museum ?" Asked Ai.

"Yes ! Something happened, Celeste is petrified, and when I tried to go to the basement to get Brewster, I somehow back at the museum entrance, and why are all this people act like they're trapped in something ?"

Isabelle approached the townspeople only for her hand to touch something solid yet invisible. "Everyone there's an invisible wall here !"

All of them gathered around Isabelle and begin touching the place she pointed out. "It's true, there are invisible walls here, but how is it possible ?" Asked Ai.

Then they saw another anthropomorphic dog much like Isabella, except he has brown fur, wearing red suit coat, yellow tie, and blue pants running away, he notice Isabelle and try to approach her, only to realize he can't even touch her.

"Digby what happened ? And there's invisible wall in front of you !" Said Isabelle.

"I don't know either, maybe the invisible walls are my doing, but I don't know how to stop it, somebody help me." Digby panicked.

While they all contemplating what to do, a strange figure appeared in the middle of the Main Street, it's a humanoid figure made of pure light and from the looks of it the creature seems hostile.

Copper senses are tingling. "Mayor Ai, everyone. Stay away from that thing, I don't know what that is but i know its dangerous !"

The figure shot a small blast of energy, but luckily Digby stepped in and his invisible wall protect everyone. The figure charged it's energy trying to fire a bigger energy blast, the figure shot and while everyone to afraid to move, a boy run in front of them, he's a boy same age as Ai, have brown hair, wearing red shirt, and brown pants.

"Yu ! Get out out of the way !" Screamed Ai.

Just before the energy blast hits Yu, he did something shocking to everyone, he grabbed the energy blast and put it in his pocket. Everyone is shocked at what they see.

"Yu how did you...?" Ai becoming speechless.

"I'll explain later, right now get out of here !" Yu shouted to everyone.

Everyone heeded Yu's words and watch from a safe distance. "Is there anything we can do for him ?" Asked Isabelle. The figure charged at Yu, trying to punch him, but Yu dodge the attack, he put his hand on his pocket and grabbed a bowling ball from his pocket and throw it at the figure, it hit the figure and it's hurt from the bowling ball damage. Next Yu grab a potted plant from his pocket and throw it at the figure, it managed to dodge Yu's attack but that's exactly what Yu's counting on, he grab a net this time and use it to trap the figure, restricting it's upper half, and with it's movement restricted Yu unleashed the energy blast and use it to attack the figure, it took huge damage and exploded, seemingly killing it.

Once the coast is clear, everyone run towards Yu and bombarded him with tons of questions.

"One at a time everyone, this might be difficult to comprehend but here's the explanation."

While Yu explain to everyone how he managed to fight like that. Another figure appeared near the fountain. "I can't believe it's happening here, and that light thing, no that's not important now, I have to bring order for now, forgive me Great Will but I hope you understand." The figure blast a wave of energy, eliminating the invisible walls, including the ones around Digby, inside the museum Celeste is also able to move again, and everything touched by Blathers also returned to normal. Much to the townsfolk confusion.

"Okay everything's back to normal for now, i see Yu got his memories back, and still I recognize this energy signature, time, space, life, I need to go and see Arceus."

* * *

**And this chapter is complete, I don't know about you but seeing the gameplay nature of Animal Crossing I just have to give superpowers to the villagers in order for them to be able to keep up with the rest of the cast, of course some of them are more suitable as support role rather than fighters.**

**Watching E3 this week I'm just as surprised as everyone else about the inclusion of Banjo Kazooie and DQ hero, of course I actually plan to have Banjo and Kazooie appeared anyway and with the inclusion of DQ hero I don't have to do any retcon fortunately.**

**Smashville is one of the stages in SSB, and since the setting of Animal Crossing is never named I decided to go ahead with Smashville.**

**Ai and Yu is the protagonist of Doubutsu No Mori, an anime adaptation of Animal Crossing, and since I'm going with the New Leaf version, which the player character bis the mayor I decided to have Ai as the mayor and Yu as the villager, which means Yu is the one summoned to compete in the ssb tournament, and the space time distortion have restored his memories during his time in World of Trophy.**

**As for the creature he fought, and what kind of powers the animal crossing npc's get it's going to be explained in future chapters.**


	26. Conversation Between Almighties

**Hall of Origin**

While Palutena and Arcues discussing about the recent events, a figure appeared before them, it's a white Chihuahua with white fur, wearing a veil on it's head, white toga, and golden jewelry. Palutena the first one to notice. "You're.."

"Greetings Palutena, Arceus, it has been a while." Greeted the white dog.

Palutena the first one to respond. "Serena, is that you ? What are you doing here ? Don't tell me..you're here because it also happened in your world ?"

"Yes I am, and by the looks of it you're here for the same reason I am Palutena ?" Answered Serena.

Palutena shocked at Serena statement. "That's impossible ! Serena your world is the most safest, probably the only safest world in the universe, the dimensional barrier there is also the most strongest one, and you're saying not even your world is safe !?"

"Alas with Palkia's power not even Serena's world is safe, I created Palkia with the power of space after all." Said Arceus.

"Arceus, we all aware how powerful your children is, but is it possible for their power to spread to the entire universe that instant ?" Asked Serena.

"No, even with their power alone it shouldn't be possible to affect the universe this fast, if there's any explanation the only possibility is Victini is assisting them. Victini has unlimited energy stored inside it, and by touching others Victini can share it's energy with others, magnifiying their power immensely, should Dialga and Palkia received such energy, their powers can affect the universe in an instant." Explained Arceus.

Serena further asked Arceus. "But why would Victini assist in something like this ? Doesn't it know that doing this will only bring chaos ?"

"Serena the answer should be obvious, a human is behind this, since we don't see or heard any deities or demons making a move the only explanation is a human did it, and the tricky part is, since we can't directly interfere with mortal affairs let alone each other's worlds the only choice we have is entrusting a mortal to carry out our will, of course I can just send Pit in my case." Answered Palutena.

"I see, and then I also sense the power of life, does that mean Xerneas is involved as well ?" Asked Serena.

"Yes, there's no doubt Xerneas is involved as well, and it's power is the most worrying, as it can bring the dead back to life, and granting immortality, should this human figure that out, he will have the time of his life to keep working on his evil ambition." Explained Arceus.

"Hmm.."

"What is it Palutena ?" Asked Arceus.

"I might have figure something out, but this is just a hypothesis." Said Palutena.

"Well let's hear it." Prodded Serena.

"Well what do we know is that all of this started out with a human gathering legendary Pokemon like Dialga, Palkia, Xerneas, and Victini, and I assume so is Giratina because having Dialga, and Palkia together will open the Distortion World, so the origin came from the Pokemon world."

"There's so many foolish humans in my world trying to mess with powers beyond their comprehension." Arceus expressed his disappointment with the humans.

"Next, for some reason, the legendary Pokemon travel to the World of Trophy, the world Master Hand and Crazy Hand is in charge of."

"Wait !? The World of Trophy ? Why aren't Master Hand or Crazy Hand doing anything about it, if Palkia the reason they can go there in the first place, shouldn't Master Hand confront them for trespassing ?" Asked Serena.

"I also wonder about that, but I do have an idea why those two hands aren't doing anything. But we'll get to that later. Now my world, obviously Pokemon world too, and now your world is also affected Serena, and your is the most safest place in the universe, well except that one time but even that was an accident on Ouma's part, and since the distortion happened from the World of Trophy it's obvious that the worlds affected the most are the home world of the fighters chosen by Master Hand."

"Palutena if what you're saying is true then.."

"Yes Arceus, then Hyrule, Archanaea now Ylisse and it surrounding continent, Mushroom World, Earth, Mobius, Planet Popstar, and some more will be the first to be affected, and probably many will soon follow."

"Then we might have to speak with Naga, Din, Nayru, Farore, and others as well." Suggested Arceus.

"So Palutena, you said you had an idea why Master Hand and Crazy Hand not doing anything correct ? They're practically involved in this as well since is their world all this event is happening." Said Serena.

"Yes, as you may know I was a participant in the fourth tournament, all those fighters those giant hands summoned really are a force to be reckoned with. Now at first there's nothing out of the ordinary, but on the last round it's where things gone strange."

"Strange how ?" Asked Arceus.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand showed up as the last opponent, there's nothing strange about that, but in the middle of the battle Master Hand told Crazy Hand to leave and he exposed his core to defeat the fighters."

"What ! How could he be so reckless !?" Arceus voice boomed throughout the domain. "Exposing his core like that can cost him his life !"

Palutena agreed with Arceus and continue telling her experience. "I know, and seeing something's wrong, all of the fighters decided to join forces to defeat Master Hand, especially when he took on his fortress form. Anyway long story short we won and the core returned to Master Hand and we believe the Master Core incident is solved...at least that's what we thought, it's possible that the reason Master Hand and Crazy Hand doesn't do anything because he has yet to recover, but then again he should've recovered by now, it shouldn't take that long to be back at full strength."

Serena baffled listening to Palutena's story. "All this just to defeat a few mortals, what was he thinking ?"

Palutena starting to doubt about what happened. "Truth be told I'm not even sure if Master Hand doing this on his own, unless there's someone working behind the shadows there's no way even Master Hand would exposed his most vulnerable part so easily."

"You mean someone either controlling or manipulating Master Hand to do what he did ? It's a very difficult feat to do that to a god." Said Arceus.

"I know what you mean Arceus, it took ancient evil like Chaos Kin to overpower me, so maybe whoever did this must be either a deity like us, or powerful demon." Replied Palutena.

Serena started to look pale but she decides to tell the two deities what she saw. "Palutena, Arceus I have something I have to say."

"What is it Serena ?" Asked Arceus.

"Soon after that light and distortion affect my world, all the residents in my world received special powers no doubt caused by the distortion that connects to the World of Trophy, nearly plunging my world into chaos, but then another distortion happened, I don't know where that distortion lead but a being made out of pure light appeared from the distortion and attempt to attacked my people, and since Yu's memories have returned he managed to defeat that light creature. If he hadn't my people would've been slaughtered as they have no fighting experience, I wonder if I'm right to make my world too peaceful." Serena starting to have doubts about the world she's in charge of.

Arceus tried to console Serena. "We can't really say whether it's right or not, you want what's best for your creations Serena, but sadly combat is necessary if you want to survive. Serena your world and it's people will be involved with what's to come, they must learn to fend for themselves."

"I know Arceus you're right, I'm going to teach them how to wield their newfound powers."

"So Serena you mentioned about a light creature ?" Asked Palutena.

"Yes, but I can tell it's artificial in nature." Said Serena.

"A mere light construct ? A trivial ability for our kind." Scoffed Arceus.

"The thing is, I recognize the energy signature that created those light construct. It's..._Him_." Serena getting pale.

"Him ? Serena who are you talking about ?" Palutena noticed Serena's pale expression.

"The Fallen Angel.." Answered Serena shaking in fear.

"Serena you don't mean...that vile angel _Galeem_ !" Arceus answered with fear on his tone.

"I'm scared to admit it but yes, it's Galeem's energy I sense."

"Galeem, one of the Great Will's first creations before he created the universe, seeing his love for the mortals despite their fall to sins doesn't sit well with Galeem, his hatred towards mortals often put him on odds with the Great Will, Galeem once attempt to exterminate the universe and rebuild it in his image, but before he can do anything the Great Will put a stop to him, causing Galeem to rebel against the Great Will. They fought but ultimately Galeem lost and he was sealed in the Abyss of Time, because Great Will wanted him to see the errors of his way, and based on Serena's testimony it appears Galeem didn't learn anything and is now back with a vengeance, first we have Master Hand and Crazy Hand out of action allowing someone to create space time distortion from the World of Trophy, and now the possibility of Galeem's return." Said Palutena.

Arceus feeling angry. "The Abyss of Time opened once thanks to Ouma, they had no idea what kind of evils they unknowingly released, and now the universe is at stake !"

"We still have time, as punishment the Great Will stripped Galeem most of his powers, and I'll bet he's attempting to recover to full strength before he can unleash his fury, we must act now !" Ordered Palutena.

"Because of the non interference law we can't directly interfere with mortal affairs and so does Galeem, no doubt he'll try to find a way, so does anyone know where he is ?" Arceus asked but Palutena and Serena had no idea where Galeem is.

Just as the three of them stuck in a dead end Palutena realized something. "We don't know where he is, so first things first we better after the one responsible for causing this distortions, that's the only lead we got for now, maybe we'll find something about Galeem along the way."

"It's worth the shot, if anything I know who to contact for this mission." Said Arceus.

"I'll have Pit investigate as well."

"I'll also know what to do, but first I must help my people adjust with their newfound powers first." Said Serena.

Arceus, Serena, once we're done we need to have a meeting with the other deities to plan our next move." Palutena advised the two deities.

Arceus and Serena nodded in agreement and the three deities begin executing their first move, hoping to protect the universe from the threat known as Galeem and to find the culprit that caused the space time distortions. Palutena and Serena left the Hall of Origin to begin their first move, shortly after they left, a tear in space time appeared in the Hall of Origin, Arceus noticed it and surprised by the figure coming out from the space time rift. "You !"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, this is only about conversation between deities, I planned for them to take action rather than just do nothing, but of course they can't act directly or else things are gonna be solved to fast.**

**This chapter also mention Galeem, as for his role well just wait and see. See you next chapter****. I don't have many author's notes for this chapter.**


	27. Glimpse of Heaven

**Palutena's Temple**

After returning from the Hall of Origins Palutena is finally back to her temple, but what she doesn't realize is the unexpected people she encounter in her temple. What she saw inside the temple is what she expected the least of all... _living humans_.

"Humans ! And a living one at that !?"

Her angel Pit tries to explain the situation to the goddess. "Lady Palutena there's an explanation for this !"

_Few moments earlier.._

**Palutena's Temple - Outside**

"Uuh what happened ? What's with that bright light ?" Ashley clutching her head. "Wait where is this !?"

After the bright light engulf the universe, the dimensional barriers becoming weak, allowing transfers between worlds possible including involuntary transfers, and that is what happens to Ashley Robbins, but she's not alone as there are others beside her. They appeared in a place very beautiful yet unfamiliar, a clear blue sky, grass, and trees, and a building with a statue of a woman nearby.

Are you okay kid ?" A brown haired man asked Ashley.

"Well I'm fine but who are you ? And how do you know my name ?" Ashley confused by the man statement as if they already met.

"Are you sure you ok, it's me Kyle Hyde, we just met at Fossil Park America."

"But the Mr Hyde i met is an elderly old man with grey hair, you look a lot younger than him !" Ashley deny knowing this man.

"Huh ? What do you mean by that ?" Asked Kyle.

Ashley remembered she had a hand mirror in her pocket, she reached her pocket, grab the mirror and point it at the man's face, undoubtedly he is shocked by what he saw.

"What !? How !? This is..this is how I looked like when I was 34, how is that possible !?" Kyle shocked from looking at his face.

A man woke up from fainting, seeing Ashley and Kyle position he ended up misunderstanding the situation, he got up and quickly restraining Kyle to the ground. "What are you doing to this girl !? Don't make me use even more force on you !?"

"Get off of me, I didn't do anything !?" Shouted Kyle.

"Wait stop he really isn't doing anything to me ! Let him go !" Pleaded Ashley.

The man let go of Kyle and apologized for the misunderstanding. "Sorry about that, I heard you screaming at this girl so I thought.."

Kyle forgive the man. "It's fine, it's just I'm not sure what happened and where is this place ? There's aa gras and buildings over there and aren't we too close to the sky ? And with those getup are you belong to a military organization or something ?"

"Well my name is John Raimi, I'm an agent from CR-2 an anti terrorist organization." The man introduced himself. "As for here I'm not sure, I was fighting rampaging dinosaurs in the city when all of a sudden there was this bright light and here I am."

"My name's Kyle Hyde and this is Ashley Robbins, we were at Fossil Park America, but then there's a bright light and the last thing we know here we are."

While Kyle introduced himself and Ashley, Ashley noticed a few more people just waking up. "Mr Hyde, Mr Raimi over here, there are more people here, and...a dog and a duck, and a rabbit ?"

"Oh Vince you're okay ?" Said Nikki relieved.

"Nikki what happened ? What about the people !?" Ask Vince worried.

"I'm sorry I don't know, I don't remember anything after that bright light." Answered Nikki.

"Light ? Oh yeah there's that bright light we we're opening our doors for people to escape and then a bright light struck." Vince tried to remember.

"Popo wake up !" Shouted Nana.

"Hmm..hmm," Popo regained consciousness. "Oww my head."

"Popo you okay ?" Asked Nana.

"Yeah I'm fine, Nana I remember, all those memories are returning to me."

"I see, your memories have returned, the same goes for me, I remember too, the World of Trophy, Tabuu, our battle against the Subspace Army."

Mr. Peepers also regained consciousness alongside duck, of course their memories also returned but since they can't talk there's nothing they can say. But since everyone saw his name on the collar, they know what to call the dog.

The pink rabbit also woke up and wondered where he is.

"I think an introduction is in order here." Suggested Kyle.

After they all woke up all the people stranded there start introducing themselves to one another.

"So you're Kyle Hyde, Mila's father ? But how ? You're very young looking for a 69 year old." Questioned Vince.

"Look I don't know either, all I can say is after being engulfed by that light we somehow woke up in an unknown place and my face become younger again, and strangely I can say the same for my body in general, my physique is also reverted back to when I was young." Explained Kyle.

"Wait I think I saw you two, you were at the Fossil Park America." Said Ashley.

"Really ? Hmm I don't remember, there's a lot of people there." Pondered Popo.

"Well I do remember, you two are the only ones wearing parkas in there." Replied Ashley.

"Well we do stand out wearing parkas in the summer." Nana agreed with Ashley's statement.

"So the CR-2 is dispatched when those Vivosaurs attacked am I right ?" Asked Nikki.

"That's right miss, we fought long and hard, but sadly many of my friends were either injured or killed by those Vivosaurs, we're used to deal with terrorist but dinosaurs, it's a first for us." Said John.

"Still at least you can do something, the only thing we've done is opening our building as a shelter." Said Nikki.

"Don't beat yourself up Miss Nikki, what you and Mr. Vince did is great enough, if all you did is cowering, then there'll be more life lost." John tried to cheered Nikki.

"So are you gonna remained in that costume Mr. Baito ? Asked Vince."

"Uh yeah, I mean I am only wearing undergarment underneath haha..ha." Baito laugh nervously.

"Miss Nikki I think I saw you once in a tv show, what was it called again ? Oh yeah Nikki's Travel Quiz !" Exclaimed Ashley.

"Oh you know about that, the quiz is to see how many people know about Japan." Revealed Nikki.

"Well I am part Japanese from my mother's side so I have interest in stuff related to Japan."

"Oh a Japanese-American like me huh, I'm sure we're going to get along great Ashley." Nikki and Ashley shake hands. "Also I used to be an artist, one of Mr. Vince student."

After everyone done introducing themselves John Raimi remind everyone about their current situation. "Okay now that introductions is out of the way, what should we do now ? We don't even know where we are."

"Well there's a building over there the one with the statue of the woman." Baito pointed at the temple like building and on top of it there's a statue of a woman.

Peepers having gotten it's memories back recognized thats a statue of the goddess Palutena started barking at everyone and pointed at the building.

"Well he said we should go there, there's a goddess living inside that building." Baito seemed to understand Peepers barking earning suspicious response from everyone.

"Uuh are you ok ?" Asked Kyle.

"Huh ? Oh yeah I'm fine, please forget what I just said haha..ha." Baito getting nervous again and started thinking to himself. _They're not gonna believe me if I tell them the truth._

As they decided to walk towards the building they're ambushed by a monster, a pink monster with one eye and small tentacles portruding from it's back and there are four of them. Two in front and two in the back. Peepers let's out a loud bark.

"Aaah what are those things !?" Screamed Ashley.

"Monoeyes ? It's that what's it called Peepers ?" Asked Baito.

"Whatever these things called I will not let them harm anyone, everybody get behind me !" Ordered John.

"Wait Mr. Raimi let us help, we can fight as well !" Popo offered to help.

"No ! I can't involve civilians in this, it's my job to protect children like you ! End of discussion !" Yelled John.

John grabbed his gun and begin shooting the Monoeyes, however the Monoeyes managed to avoid every shot until one hits then, unfortunately the bullet barely even hurt them and when John begin to shoot again the bullets run out. The Monoeye in the back shooting an energy projectile aimed at Nikki, she screamed, closing her eyes, and putting her arms in front of her face, hearing this John attempt to run to Nikki's side, however he noticed the Monoeye in front of him also shoots a projectile aimed at Ashley who is much nearer to John, seeing the sadistic choice John forced to make Popo, Nana, and Peepers decided to disobey John's order and spring into action. Popo and Nana use their powers to create a wall made of ice to block the projectile. And then Popo create a large hammer made from ice and telekinetically used it to hit one of the Monoeye full force, killing it. Nana then fire a beam of cold energy to the other Monoeye freezing it solid. Popo again swing the hammer and use it to smash the frozen Monoeye also killing it.

Peepers summoned a small metal tin can and kicked it towards the projectile, the impact caused a small explosion. Peepers charged through the smoke and attack the Monoeye by doing an aerial cartwheel hurting the Monoeye and knocked it down, Peepers attacked the other Monoeye with a somersault synchronising it with the ducks pecking, causing huge damage to the Monoeye and also knocking it to the ground. And for the last attack Peepers use the zapper technique causing the Monoeye to be shot from an unknown assailant from nowhere. Killing both of them.

Everyone is shocked at the performance of Popo, Nana, and Peepers. As if they're a veteran on the battlefield.

"How !? Those powers, those teamwork, how do you fight like that ?" John baffled by what he just saw.

"We'll get to that later, Baito you can understand Peepers right ? Then can you be a translator for us ?" Asked Nana.

"Well okay." Baito nervously agreed to be a translator.

"Those teamwork, those movements, and those powers, not even a trained animal can do something so complex and precise, tell us Peepers were you also summoned to the World of Trophy ?" Asked Popo.

Peepers understand what the Ice Climbers saying, can only barked but luckily Baito can understand animals. "He said yes, I've been to the World of Trophy, I was summoned as a participant in the 4th Super Smash Bros Tournament. That's what he said."

"What are you talking about ? I'm not sure I follow." Said Ashley confused.

"I see, so there's a 4th tournament and we weren't summoned during it, I'm kinda disappointed to be honest !" Said Popo annoyed. "Nana I'm gonna complain to Master Hand should we see him again !'

"If we see him again." Replied Nana sarcastically.

"Hold up, can the two of you explained to us about what you're discussing ? It seems you two aren't ordinary kids and know more about this situation." Said John.

"Mmm where should we start ? I don't think we can hide this anyway." Nana glanced at Popo.

Before Popo and Nana can say anything two more Monoeyes appeared and attempt to attack them, just as Popo, Nana, and Peepers ready to fight and everyone braced themselves a projectile made of light struck down both the Monoeyes, killing them. Everyone looked at the direction from where the projectile is shot, and then they saw a boy with wings holding an arrow, everyone had no idea who this boy is, but to Popo, Nana, and Peepers he is very familiar to them.

"Whew that took care of the Monoeyes, hmm..? Wait Humans ! Living humans in Heaven !?" The angel shocked at the sights of humans in Heaven.

"Is that an angel ? Don't tell me is this Heaven ? Are we dead ?" Vince panicking and start jumping to conclusions.

The angel approached the humans to ask some questions, but he noticed a familiar face among them. "Popo ! Nana ! And Peepers ! Is that really you !?"

"Pit ! It's great to see you again !" Popo and Nana run towards Pit and the three of them share a brief hug.

"It's great to see you guys too, but how did you get here ? It should be impossible for mortals to enter Heaven without dying." Asked Pit.

"So we're still alive ! Well we're not sure either, all we remember is there's a tremor followed by a bright light and here we are, along with thise people." Answered Popo.

"I see, the cause must be those space time distortion that brought you here." Said Pit.

"Is a space time distortion really that strong ?" Asked Nana.

"Hmm usually it's not but it seems this time the distortion is triggered by a powerful force, Lady Palutena is off investigating for now, why don't you come inside the temple and wait until she's back." Suggested Pit.

"By the way Pit, were there a 4th tournament in the World of Trophy ?" Asked Popo in an annoyed tone. "You seem to know the name of this dog."

"Oh uh yeah you guys weren't summoned at the 4th tournament, Peepers here is a new comes in the 4th tournament, and according to Master Hand he's a hunting dog, and If you have any problems about not being summoned you can complain towards Master Hand for that, but how do you know there's a 4th tournament ?"

"We have someone who can talk to animals it seems." Nana pointed at Baito.

"And he seemed to know about the creature we just fought earlier." Said Popo.

"Oh that, yeah Master Hand summon a few Monoeyes to the World of Trophy, that's why anyone who participates in the 4th tournament would know them and they're originated from my world Angel Land." Explained Pit.

"Hold up, can you kids explain to us what's going on here, I'm afraid we're at loss following the conversation."

"Okay but you may not believe us." Said Nana.

Pit introduced himself to the group, with Popo and Nana explaining their location, and even about the World of Trophy."

"So you're really an angel ? Serving a goddess named Palutena ?" Asked Ashley. "I'm sure I never heard of that name in any mythology."

"Well that's because Lady Palutena in charge of other worlds, not planet Earth." Explained Pit.

"And there's this world called the World of Trophy where the resident deities summoned people from other worlds to compete in a tournament ?" Asked Nikki.

"Yes, and the first tine we're summoned Nana and I found out that we have power to control ice." Explained Popo.

"Hold on you expect me to believe all this other worlds, afterlife, and all this nonsense ?" Kyle remains skeptical.

John Raimi however actually believe the explanations. "You know I actually believe them."

"Wait you are !?" Kyle surprised at John statement. "Never thought an anti terror agent would actually believe all this."

"Actually I'm not a believer of these things at first, but that one mission completely changed my worldview. This supposed to be a secret but considering what were facing I just can't hide it anymore, I now can willingly separate my soul from my body." John decided to demonstrate his ability, he separate his soul from his body, and since they're in Heaven where ghosts are visible everyone can see him.

"What the !? This is too much for my mind to take." Kyle's legs getting weak from the shock and he took a seat on the ground."

"Oh you all can see me ? Honestly I didn't think this through when I decided to demonstrate, I have to convince you to believe me after all."

"As for me I can see ghosts, so I can believe it." Said Ashley.

"Well you are in Heaven now, and ghosts are visible here." Explained Pit.

"How is this possible ?" Asked Vince.

John Raimi begin explaining about the mission and how he ended up able to do what he did, once he finished explaining he went back to his body.

"A terrorist experiment to separate souls from bodies, controlling them, and using them to possess the world leaders and have them assassinate each other. And an actual demon is the Mastermind behind that atrocious plan. That's terrifying." Ashley getting rather scared after hearing John's story.

"Well actually that's not the first time demons have been trying to wreak havoc on human world but we're not going to details there." Clarified Pit.

"Anyway you should start opening your mind Mr. Hyde there really are things exist beyond our world." John encouraged Kyle.

Kyle relent after unable to dispute what he saw. "After seeing all this I can't deny it, but it still gonna take time for me to get used to it, after all I've already seen dinosaurs and monsters recently."

"I also have something to say." Baito raised his hand. "Now that we've seen unbelievable things, i now have something I need to tell you, this isn't a costume, I'm not a human actually, I come from a world of anthropomorphic animals, that's why I can speak to animals."

"Wait !? So that means you're also from another world ?" Vince asked the bunny.

"Yeah, but I've given up on trying to return home, so I pretty much accept my new life on Earth, but maybe now it's possible for me to come back home."

"Anyway I'll take you all to the temple, I'm sure Lady Palutena know what to do." Pit then lead everyone to Palutena's Temple.

"Wait is this ground floating in the sky !?" Said Nikki terrified.

"Okay now I really believe we're not on Earth anymore." Kyle finally relented.

"Watch your step, it's gonna be hard to get back up if you fall." Said Pit nonchalantly much to everyone's dismay.

**Palutena's Temple - Inside**

"And that's how it happened Lady Palutena." Explained Pit.

"Hmm I see, so the space time distortion is what brought you here, the same thing did happened on Ishtar's domain once."

"Wow I just find it hard to believe, an actual deity ?" Kyle still have a hard time believing.

"Not a believer are you ? Well I assure you us deities are very real." Said Palutena. "I am Palutena, and I'm the ruler of this place."

Everyone else begin introducing themselves to the goddess, some of them are more fascinated than others.

"I am John Raimi, and pleased to make your acquaintance goddess." John try to play it cool.

"Ah yes, you're John Raimi I've heard of your great deed."

"You've heard of me goddess ?"

"Of course, you're the one that stop Volks from enacting his plan, if it weren't for you then the Earth will be in complete chaos."

"Well I'm very honored." John kneeling down in front of the goddess.

"He's really polite to Palutena, i wonder why? He's not like that to evryone earlier." Whispered Popo.

"Well he is a single 35 year old man, I can see he's getting desperate." Whispered Nana.

"Hey you two ! I heard that !" Yelled John as he heard those hurtful whispers.

Ashley talked to Palutena. "Excuse me goddess, if this is Heaven then is my mother..."

"You say your name is Ashley Robbins correct ? Then you must be Sayoko's daughter."

"You know my mother ?" Asked Ashley curious.

"Yes Ashley and I know what happened, rest assured Sayoko's here and after what she did for you she deserved her eternal reward in afterlife."

"Can I see her ? Just one time ? Please." Ashley begged the goddess.

"Alright Ashley, Sayoko is in Paradise Garden, that's where the souls of the dead reside when they enter Heaven, I can take you there."

"Oh thank you Goddess Palutena !"

"What about you Mr. Hyde ? You could see your father and your partner you know." Asked Palutena.

"No offense but, I find it hard to believe they made it to Heaven."

"Well your father is pretty serious about changing his way, and as for your partner Bradley he did what he have to do, and those are enough for their wrongdoings to be forgiven."

"I see, then I'm glad they finally free of suffering here, however I'm not sure, what am I even gonna say to them should I see them ? I'm sorry but I'm just gonna pass, I know I'll see them again."

"Well if you're sure, but with your age you might gonna have to wait for a really long time." Remarked Palutena.

"Right, that's the problem, I know I'm already 69 and yet I'm back to how I look when I was 34, do you know what happen to me ?" Kyle asking Palutena about the changes to his appearance.

"Hmm I'll try to explain, that bright light that engulf you are filled with the power of space, time, and life so it's that the time energy is what reverse your aging, turning you back into a 34 year old man, of course it doesn't happen to everyone." Explained Palutena.

"Okay so that light is what changed me huh ? I don't know if I should be glad or not." Kyle felt conflicted. "On the other hand I'm glad to be young again, but then what am I gonna tell Rachel about this."

"Well that's something you need to figure out yourself actually, because even I don't know who and how many people affected by the distortions." Replied Palutena.

"Please goddess, you've got to sent us back to our world, right now our city is destroyed by rampaging dinosaurs." Plead Nikki.

"I see, and what will you do when you get back ?" Asked Palutena.

"Huh ? Well we help people of course ! I don't know how but we can't just do nothing, I want to do more but what can I do ?" Nikki doubted herself.

"Oh that's right ! I have to get back to Matt and my aunt Jessica, they might still be safe in Fossil Park America, but they must be worried that I'm gone, not to mention my DAS is broken !" Ashley worried about everyone back on Earth.

"What if I tell you there's a way for you to do more than just screaming for help." Palutena's words caught the attention of many people.

"What do you mean by that goddess ?" Asked Vince.

"I can sense it, but it seems all of you have been empowered by the distortions." Answered Palutena.

"What does that mean ?" Asked Nikki.

"Just like Popo and Nana here all of you received special powers, those distortions leads to the World of Trophy and the exposure have given all of you special abilities, and should you want to do more I need you all to stay here and master your newfound powers." Advised Palutena.

"But we don't have time to wait ! More people will be in danger if we waste time here !" Exclaimed Kyle.

"Don't worry time flows differently in Heaven, well technically we don't have time here in Heaven, but you won't be missing for long." Explained Palutena. "And as for you Baito, you came from the world where Serena is in charge of right ?"

"You know our goddess Serena ?" Said Baito surprised.

"All deities know each other, I can send you back to Smashville if you'd like." Palutena offered Baito to return to his world.

"No, not yet I promise to keep the people saved, so please until I'm sure they're alright I'm not going back yet, and I also want to know what kind of powers I'm getting." Answered Baito.

"Okay, we will begin your training shortly, but first Pit show them to their room, Ashley and I are going to Paradise Garden, I also need to check on the souls there."

"You can count on me Lady Palutena !" Pit showed everyone to their rooms while Palutena and Ashley went to the Paradise Garden.

**Heaven - Paradise Garden**

Palutena and Ashley arrived at Paradise Garden, a place of rest and respite for the souls who lead a righteous life and abandoned their wrong ways. This is where the souls of the dead reside in Heaven. It's a beautiful place with trees, flowers, rivers, a complete beauty of nature can't be found anywhere in the universe.

"We're here Ashley so are you excited to see your mother again ?" Asked Palutena.

"Yes, and I'm kinda nervous too, I mean I lost her when I was three after all." Ashley's expression saddened.

"You've been through a lot, but seeing you now I'm sure Sayoko will be proud of you, just as I am."

"What do you mean Lady Palutena ?"

"Your kindness and bravery have helped so many people, the ghost you met D have finally found peace and moved on to the afterlife, not to mention the people you helped during your visit to Lake Juliet, if anything I wish more humans we're more like you."

"Oh you know all that, well at first I was only trying to help Matt find his dad, but I really did build a lot of experience, relationship, and memories along the way."

Palutena smiled at Ashley and then she begin searching for Sayoko using her power, however Palutena is unable to find her soul anywhere, filling her face with fear as if her worry have com true.

"Lady Palutena whats wrong !? You seemed pale." Ashley asked the goddess.

"Just as I feared the energy even reached here, I'm sorry Ashley but Sayoko's not here."

"What !? But you said..!"

"Ashley like I said before the distortion is filled with the power of time, space, and life and I sensed a lot of souls went missing including your mother, which means there's a chance she's brought back to life."

"Brought back to life ? Is that even possible ?" Asked Ashley.

"It is, and unfortunately I don't know where is Sayoko is resurrected to, because this is an accidental resurrection she could be anywhere in the universe."

"Then Lady Palutena I want to find her ! She saved my life once before, it's time I do something for my mother ! If what you said is true then I want to use this newfound powers to find her." Ashley speak with determination in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that Ashley, she might not be on Earth you know."

"I know, and I don't care, I won't give up until I found her !"

"I see, alright then Ashley let's go back to the temple." Palutena and Ashley decided to go back to the temple to begin training.

_Meanwhile in the temple right after Palutena left_

**Palutena's Temple**

"This is the room you'll be staying for a while, I hope it's to your liking." Pit showed everyone the guest room.

"Ooh this bed is nice, very soft and comfy, as expected of Heaven." Vince tried the bed and he clearly enjoyed it, and everyone else sitting on the couch in the luxurious room.

"Okay glad you like it now if there's anything you want you can ask me or the Centurions for anything, the Centurions are the flying men you see in the hallways where we walked earlier." Explained Pit.

"Pit wait up, it's been a while so let's catch up you need to explain to us about the 4th tournament !" Popo and Nana and Pit decided to catch up, after the defeat of the Subspace Army they haven't met due to live in different worlds and no way to travel.

"John you've been smiling a lot ever since we talked to the goddess." Kyle noticed John's expression.

"Oh you noticed, sorry about that, but seriously Kyle the goddess is beautiful what man can resist such captivating beauty, as fellow man you get what I'm saying right, and don't tell me you're not interested."

"Well yeah I get what you're saying, but I don't think relationship between mortals and deities will have a happy ending, just a little warning, and besides I'm already married."

"Really Kyle, not only you got your youth back you're also married and going to have special powers, how lucky can a man get ?" John expressed his jealousy towards Kyle.

"Well my life's not an easy one if you must know, not to mention this coming from a guy who can turn to ghost."

"It's not turning to ghost, it's body and soul separation, I can't maintain my ghost form in a long time or I will be pulled to the afterlife, not to mention my body is helpless and unable to move because my soul left the body."

"You boys seemed to went through a lot, well I guess I can say the same for me too." Said Vince.

"What about you Mr. Vince ? Got grandkids waiting at home ?" Asked Kyle.

"No, I don't have grandkids, when I was young I was a very ambitious artist, I was only focusing on my career I ignore everything else in my life, so now I live in a mansion all by myself without anyone, and I did kinda wish that distortion give me my youth back, but I guess I just have to be content remaining as I am."

"Even a famous artist have their own problems huh ?" Replied John.

"Has anyone saw Popo and Nana ?" Asked Nikki.

"Yeah I saw them went outside to talk to Pit, trying to catch up after long time no see." Answered Kyle.

"I see, still I kinda feeling rather uneasy having children doing battle like that, I once read an article that they manage to conquer so many mountains in young age but still, fighting otherworldly creatures and a being from another dimension seems a bit much don't you think ?" Nikki worried about Popo and Nana.

"Yeah, and yelled that I would protect them, in the end we're the ones protected by children and a dog and duck, I would be lying if I say I didn't feel ridiculous." Explained John.

"As a former policemen I agree with you, it's our job to protect the civilians, but right now I don't think those rules apply now especially since the civilians are the one know more about what were dealing with than we do." Said Kyle. "Anyway I also heard about their feat from an article I read before, I've heard they call themselves the Ice Climbers, they surely lived up to their name."

"And Mr. Peepers here also arrived to the World of Trophy, now I'm curious about that world. It even calls a dog and a duck as a participant and we'll seeing how they turned put kinda scary and impressive." Said Nikki.

"We can just ask Pit about hat, so Baito what about your world ? How is it looked like ?" Asked Vince.

"It's not that different from Earth except humans are a minority and the majority is inhabited by anthropomorphic animals like me."

"A world of talking animals huh ? As a kid I used to dream about that, to think after all this time it's not a fantasy." Said Kyle.

The door suddenly opened with Popo and Nana talking to Pit about what happened during the 4th tournament. "And then in the middle of the fight Master Hand exposed his core and emanate such powerful and unstable energy wave, it ended up forcibly bringing additional fighters to the World of Trophy, like Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy, we even got a newcomer like Ryu, Corrin, Cloud, and that scary Umbra Witch Bayonetta."

"So does that mean Lucas and Roy wasn't summoned to the 4th tournament either then." Asked Nana.

"Nope, their summoning completely accidental, Ryu and Bayonetta came from Earth like you two, do you know them ?"

"Hmm...Ryu are you talking about the martial artist Ryu ? Asked Popo.

"Well he did dressed like a martial arts to with white girl and red headband." Answered Pit.

"No way ! I know Ryu he's a world famous martial artist, until now there's barely anyone can defeat him !" Exclaimed Popo. "But I don't know this Bayonetta."

Soon after a Centurion came to speak to Pit. "Captain ! Lady Palutena has returned."

"Okay, well let's go back to the throne room everyone Lady Palutena's back." And then everyone went back to the throne room.

"So how'd it go kid you got to see your mom ?" Asked Kyle.

"No, I don't but I will find her !" Ashley then begin explaining about what happened.

"Brought back from the dead ? Is it possible ?" Asked John.

"Yes, but that's because we allow it as a reward or because of necessity, resurrection is not something we can do on a whim, if we resurrect someone then knowing mortals there's no doubt everyone's going to ask the same thing, but thanks to the distortion many souls ended up resurrected at the same time." Explained Palutena.

"Is it really that bad if people are resurrected ?" Asked Nikki.

"Without death to balance life there will be problems like overpopulation, and the afterlife is a place for souls to finally rest and received eternal happiness, no more going back to experience the hardships of life, forcible resurrection will only bring unhappiness, and accepting loss is also lead to people maturity, I've seen so many people becoming a better person after overcoming loss."

"I guess I can see that, I once obsessed with finding my partner, but I'm only able to move on after I decided to let him go, I might've doomed myself should I persist in finding him." Reminisced Kyle.

"I'm glad you understand Mr. Hyde, and now it's time for you to realized your latest potential, Ashley you now possess a true photographic memory alongside your ability to see ghost, Vince and Nikki you have the power to literally bring art to life, Kyle Hyde you possess superhuman tactical analysis, which means you are gifted with brilliant mind and superhuman competence in case you need to execute the strategy yourself, Baito you possess the power of games, and John Raimi you didn't have new powers but your ghostly powers are now improved, your past limitations is now removed, you can now transform your into ghost form, no need for you to separate your body and soul, leaving your body helpless and vulnerable, and you can now maintain your ghost form without being dragged to the afterlife, next you don't need to scare people to possess them, and now you can phase through any solid matter instead of just the ones with spirit path in it, you can also use telekinesis, haunting, and anything a ghost can do, and last all of you now possess superhuman physical condition, while shooting and stabbing still hurt you, it will no longer immediately kill you."

"Now did you mention it, my body felt light and energized, my back doesn't feel painful anymore." Said Vince.

"You're body is strengthened, so it doesn't matter how old you are your body will always be at a prime condition." Explained Palutena.

"You know, all of our powers seemed to be closely linked to our profession and for those who already have special powers have their powers improved, when I was a cop, a problem solving, competence, and good physical conditions are necessary to be in the force, Vince and Nikki as an artist have power over art, Ashley have sixth sense and photographic memory and those abilities are greatly improved, John Raimi also have his ghost powers improved, Popo and Nana climbing icy mountains and they got ice powers, and according to Pit Mr. Peepers here is a hunting dog, so he's capable of setting traps and somehow creating invisible snipers, Baito works in an arcade and he have powers over games, this can't be a coincidence." Deduced Kyle.

"It's not, what abilities you get usually never too far from your profession or personality." Clarified Palutena.

After that they were given task that they must complete with their newfound powers, Vince and Nikki were surprised to find they can summon a drawing utensils and draw in midair and their drawings manifested in reality, Raimi explores more of his powers discovering he can do telekinesis, shooting spiritual energy, and many more. Kyle Hyde managed to solve written problems with ease and have enhanced competence in physical problems, Ashley able to remember everything easily, and Baito have powers related to games like summoning a giant arcade crane to grab things.

"Wow this is incredible ! Vince look at this ! I can also manifest writings, and look I can create food and it's edible as well." Nikki draw an apple and it appeared in real life and edible too.

"Lady Palutena this is all so incredible, but I wanted to asked you if you could fix my DAS, it's broken and it's a very important thing my dad gave to me.

"Hmm I'm sure Dyntos can fix this, Pit I'd like for you to accompany Ashley to Dyntos's Workshop, I'll bet Ashley's going to need this one." Ordered Palutena. "But then again knowing Dyntos he won't just give it for free."

"You can count on me Lady Palutena, let's go Ashley !"

"Hold on I'm coming with her, after hearing what you said just now I need to make sure she's fine." Said Kyle. "And besides I already completed the tasks you gave me."

"I suppose it's fine, Dyntos can be on the eccentric side, he might put her on trial to test her, all right Mr. Hyde having you and Pit there would be reassuring." Palutena then teleport Ashley, Kyle, and Pit to Dyntos's Workshop.

* * *

**This chapter is finally done. Hopefully you all enjoy it, so I decided to give everyone powers as they will be facing threats like Bowser and many other villains, so they need to be able to do more, and hey since Super Smash Bros game itself can turn characters like villager, Wii fit trainer, or ice Climbers into a badass, so why can't they, think of them as newcomer to the World of Trophy.**

**Nikki, Vince, and Arcade Bunny powers are based on their assist trophy in SSBU.**

**In Geist John Raimi's ghostly abilities are pretty limited as he can't phase through any solid matter without spirit path, and have to scare people to possess them.**

**I decided to make Arcade Bunny a native to the Animal Crossing world who got sent to Earth through dimensional crossing accident caused by Ouma.**

**The reason Duck Hunt Dog recognize Monoeyes because they appeared in SSB4 in the smash run mode. Also duck hunt dog Zapper and invisible sniper is a reference to his NES Zapper move in SSB where a shooter from nowhere shoot duck hunt dog enemy.**

**Kyle Hyde's partner is Brian Bradley, during his time in the police. Bradley is hunted down by NILE and in the end of the first game (spoiler) told Kyle to give up on him.**

**And to be honest I aged Kyle into an old man just so he can be turned young again through Dialga's time power.**

**Rachel is Red Crown secretary, where Kyle works after being fired from the police, and after the amount of ship tease they get I decided to hook them up together, sorry KylexMila shippers the age gap just to big for my taste. And hopefully you'll enjoy the character interactions there will be more in upcoming chapters.**

**In this fic the DLC characters from SSB4 are summoned by accident when Master Hand exposed his core unleashing unstable wave of energy that tear the fabric in space time**


	28. Trials & Tentacles

**Heaven - Dyntos's Workshop**

Somewhere in Heaven lies a huge metallic sphere, this place is known as Dyntos's Workshop, home of Dyntos the god of forge, Palutena teleported Ashley, Kyle, and Pit here to fix Ashley's DAS which broke during the Dinomaton attack in Fossil Park America. They walked inside the sphere and all of a sudden all three of them heard a voice inside their head, a voice resembling an old man.

"Aaah so here's the three guests I'm supposed to expect huh ?"

"Huh ? What is.. ?" Said Kyle in confusion.

"Calm down Mr. Hyde that's just Dyntos, the ruler of this place, the voice you just heard is him speaking to us telepathically." Explained Pit.

Kyle scratching his head. "Oh, right I see, honestly I still haven't get used to this, if I was still with the police there's no way anyone would believe me."

"Umm Mr. Dyntos sir, my name is Ashley, and I heard you can build and fix anything ?" Ashley ask nervously.

"It's Lord Dyntos to you child, and say no more, I know why you're here, Palutena already told me everything, and of course I'm willing to help."

Hearing Dyntos's answer Ashley gratefully thanked the god. "Really !? Thank you so much Lord Dyntos !"

"Not so fast there child, I'm willing to help if you can pass my trials, I need to test you if you're worthy of my help."

Ashley's expression soured and unhappy by the demand. "What !? A trial ?"

"Hey is this really necessary ? All she want is just to get her stuff fixed !" Protested Kyle.

"Actually it is, this trial will help you utilize your newfound powers in real life, and let's face it, your life won't be the same anymore." Explained the god.

"Uuh Lord Dyntos sir...unlike me they don't have any experience fighting monsters, are you sure this trial is a must ?" Pit questioned the god.

Hearing that statement Dyntos mocked Pit. "I know that sonny, which is why today's trials will be about using your wits and brains which you clearly lacks."

Offended, Pit tried to defend himself to no avail. "Hey that's not true ! I use my brains for...many things." Kyle and Ashley stared at Pit skeptically.

"Anyway just keep walking until you see a door, inside will be the place for your first trial."

Ashley, Kyle, and Pit kept on walking through the straight corridor, and while they're walking Kyle have a question he's been meaning to ask for a while. "So Pit, if you don't mind I'm asking, why are you walking with us, can't you just fly with your wings ?"

"Uh well, actually I can't really fly." Pit answered reluctantly.

"Huh, really ? But those Centurions can fly." Pondered Ashley.

"Look, I just can't okay, and I don't even know why !" Responded Pit in anger.

"I'm sorry Pit, I shouldn't have asked." Kyle apologized for asking the question.

"No it's fine, sorry for that outburst, I know I still can't fly but I'm not gonna give up to find a way, since I'm immortal I have all the time I need." Said Pit as he's back to his cheerful self.

"I'm sorry too for asking that Pit, but still an immortal ? How old are you then ?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Hmm..I can't say I remember, I've been around before the universe is created, and none of us heavenly beings thinking about age either." Answered Pit.

"Before the universe !? But that means you could be billions of years old !" Ashley showing a shocked expression.

"Well, that's just how things are for us, I suppose that's the main difference between mortals and divinities."

As they kept on walking and talking they finally arrived at a door at the end of the corridor.

"So is this the place ?" Asked Kyle

"Only one way to find out." Pit walked forward and opened the door. Once inside they really didn't expect the inside to be so...normal. Inside of the room is consists of a bed, bookshelf, a table and chair, poster, carpet in the middle, and another door with a small whiteboard placed on the door.

"So you finally arrived at your first trial, the goal is simple, all you have to do is find a way to open the door with the whiteboard, that is all, the rest...figure it out yourself." Explained Dyntos.

"Open the door huh ? Does that mean we need to find a key ?" Questioned Pit.

"Not sure, there doesn't seem to be any keyhole in this door, maybe there's a switch or mechanism somewhere to open the door ?" Said Ashley as she walked and examine the door.

Kyle examine the bed by moving the pillow and he found a book with red cover. "Huh ? A book with red cover ?" He opened it only to found the book is completely blank. "What am I supposed to do with a blank book ?" Kyle scratching his head.

"Wait Mr. Hyde I noticed that there are books missing from the shelves, maybe we're supposed to find them and put it back on the shelves ?" Asked Ashley. "I mean something similar does happened to me when I explore Blood Edward Island."

"Honestly kid I don't know if I should praise your courage or worrying since you exploring an abandoned mansion in an uninhabited island, anyway we'll need all the help we can to leave this room."

Pit helped searching by looking under the carpet and he also find a book with red cover in it. "Hey I found one !"

Ashley open one of the drawers on the table and she found a book with green cover. Kyle the looked under the bed and he found a book with white cover, and when they all looked at the bookshelf it turns out only four books went missing, and since they found all the books, they put it back on the shelf.

"Well that's all of it, but there doesn't seem to be any changes ?" Questioned Pit.

"Maybe we're missing something, like a pattern ?" Replied Ashley.

"Maybe you're on to something kid, now that you mention it, all of these books does have the consistent pattern of red, white, and blue. Maybe if we rearrange it like this..." Kyle then take the books off and then placed it according to the pattern, once that's done they heard a clicking noise from one of the table drawers.

"Hey that drawer was locked earlier !" Exclaimed Pit.

"And it looks like placing the book in the right order unlocks it." Ashley opened the drawer and she found a piece of paper with a number '1987' written on it.

"1987 ? What's that supposed to mean ?" Asked Pit.

"Not sure, hmm maybe.." Kyle noticed something, he grabbed a black marker on the table and wrote 1987 in the whiteboard, which does nothing at all. "And I was sure it was going to work."

"Maybe there's still something else, hmm... Huh ? Could it be ?" Ashley noticed the poster on the wall, it has a picture of a bar chart, there's three bars colored red, white, and blue in order, and underneath it there's a picture of US flag with fireworks on it, and a + sign between the two pictures.

"I hope this works." Ashley grabbed an eraser on the table and erase the '1987' Kyle wrote, she grabbed the marker and wrote '3763' on the whiteboard. And suddenly the door is opened.

"We made it !" Exclaimed Ashley, as the trio leave the room the saw what looks like outer space and they stand on floating platform. "Wow look at this view, it's incredible !"

"Wait can we breathe in here ? Isn't this outer space ?" Questioned Kyle worried by the looks of the location, however Dyntos spoke with them telepathically to answer that question.

"No this is not outer space, you're still inside my workshop, I just made it to look like this, now congratulations for passing the first trial, no doubt it was too easy, but the 2nd and 3rd will be quite challenging."

"You made this !? Wow, the power of deities truly is unbelievable." Kyle scartching his head trying to comprehend the god's power.

As they walked further they reached a what it seems to be a glowing tile floor. However only some of the tile is glowing and some don't, and the glow turning on and off just like a dance floor.

"Ah so you've arrived at your second trial." Said Dyntos. "Now you see in front of you a glowing tile floor, all you have to do to pass this trial is to reach the other side without touching the lit floor, if you happen to step on the floor when it lit then you will be teleported back to the starting point, good luck."

"Well that's what he said, but then doesn't it seem like the glow changes too fast ?" Asked Pit.

"Hmm...maybe but I think we can pull it off." Assured Ashley. "I memorized the changes and they follow a pattern, the glow follow 5 patterns until it went back to the first pattern."

"Ah, I see, and if we know which floor going to glows we can avoid it, anyway according to my observation the changes occurred every 5 seconds, wow this new abilities really came in handy almost like cheating." Said Kyle.

"Now the problem is will it be easy to actually cross ?" Remarked Pit.

"I'll give the instructions, Pit, Mr. Hyde let me do this !" Pleaded Ashley.

"Okay I'll believe in you !" Replied Pit.

"Well you are the one with the photographic memory, just hope that this old body can keep up."

"Alright I'll go first !" Pit volunteered himself.

"Let me help too with the timing." Said Kyle.

Ashley and Kyle tried to guide Pit about which floor to stepped on, unfortunately because they can't match the timing and giving conflicting order Pit got sent back multiple times.

"This isn't working you guys." Complained Pit.

"Sorry Pit, but this is a first for me, I mean none of us expect to went to Heaven and be told we have superhuman abilities." Ashley apologized.

"Well, we were wrong to put you in that tile in the first place, hold on..no one said you can't jump right ?" Kyle realising the rules.

"Well all Dyntos said is to get across, he doesn't tell us how to do it." Answered Pit.

Once again Ashley and Kyle worked together again to help Pit across without any trouble, combining her memory and his analysis Pit managed to avoid the glowing tiles and successfully reached the other side.

"Alright I made it ! Great work you two !" Shouted Pit by waving his hand towards Kyle and Ashley.

"Pit managed to get across, other than us helping him, his combat experience and physical condition also helped during the running, jumping, and all the moving. This could be tough for us." Explained Kyle.

"Well we still must try Mr. Hyde, anyway I'm going next !" Ashley volunteered herself to go next.

This time is Ashley's turn to cross, using her enhanced photographic memory, she memorized the timing and the pattern to help her across. So far she managed to avoid the glowing tiles, but then next she's surrounded by glowing tiles, Ashley tried to jump, but because she hasn't completely used to her now enhanced physical condition, her jump ended up further than she thought, luckily the floor she landed on isn't glowing, but according to her memory the tile she's standing on is about to glow, close to the end Ashley decided to make a run for it and she finally reached the other side.

"I made it ! That was a close call." Said Ashley relieved.

"Way to go Ashley !" Ashley and Pit high fiving congratulating each other success.

"Mr. Hyde you're the last one, come on I'll help you navigate !" Shouted Ashley.

Now it's Kyle's turn to cross, Ashley guided him about which tile to stepped on, and remembering Ashley's enhanced physical condition he quickly make use of his enhanced body. Kyle managed to avoid the glowing tiles and managed to reach the other side.

"Whew that was quite the thrill, it reminds me during my time with the force." Kyle reminisced the old days. "Back in those days Bradley and me were known as the Kings of New York."

"I have to say Mr. Hyde that was amazing, you look like one of those cops in the movies." Complimented Ashley.

Dyntos spoke once again after seeing their success. "Well I see you pass the second trial, keep moving and you reach the third and last trial."

The three of them keep walking and finally they reached a door, the one that will lead to the third trial. Pit opened the door and they all enter. Inside however a completely pitch black as far as the eye can see.

"Man this place is really dark, I can't see anything. Kyle, Ashley, stay close to me...Kyle ? Ashley ?" Pit kept calling but those two didn't respond, by then Pit realise he was alone. And so are the other two.

"Pit ! Mr. Hyde ! If you're here please answer me, it's..dark in here." Ashley shouted and lowering her voice.

"Ashley ! Pit ! Darn it where are they !" Shouted Kyle panicking as he thought he lost them.

When Pit keep on walking a light shining behind him, he turn back to see a figure he's very familiar with. "Lady Palutena ? What are you doing here ?"

"Oh I'm just here to tell you that I don't need you anymore Pit, your nothing but a pathetic, insignificant being I've ever seen, I mean really why on Earth I kept an angel who can't even fly, you're just a plaything for me, and now I'm done with you !"

Pit felt really hurt hearing those words however he refused to accept those nasty words. "I see, is that how it is, then let me tell you what's on my mind, I know you're not Lady Palutena because she's kind, and benevolent and you're nothing but a fake ! So get out of my sight because there's nothing you can do to sway my faith in her !" As Pit stood defiantly to those words the illusion vanished and a light begin to engulfed the pitch black room.

Ashley also kept on walking until she saw a figure, the one she also recognize. "Mother is that you ?"

"Yes Ashley it's me Sayoko." Ashley run towards the figure and hugged her.

"Mother, I thought I never see you again ! I really miss you so much !" Cried Ashley, but the words that came out from Sayoko's mouth is not what she expect.

"Really, after you kill me, now you said you miss me, what kind of daughter are you ?"

"Mother what are you saying ?"

"I'm saying I hate you Ashley, if it weren't for you I would be still alive by now ! I still would be researching, making breakthrough, receiving Fame and wealth from it ! But you just have to be born and ruined everything do you !? Youre nothing but a bane of my existence !" Shouted the figure.

"No, it can't be, this can't be what you're truly feeling." Ashley shaken and scared after hearing what her mother said begin to shed a tear and blamed herself.

"Yes this is all your fault ! It's better off that you never born ! I could've enjoy the spotlight, but now I'm dead and it's all your fault !"

"No ! I refused to believe your my mother, she's not the type to do something for selfish reason like merely getting Fame and money, all her research are for the betterment of mankind, she was a great scientist and a great mother ! She knew the consequences of her action and yet she protected me till the end, and all you've been saying just prove to me that you're not her ! I won't be deceived and I know she love me !" After that the Sayoko hallucination vanished and a bright light engulf the room.

A figure appeared before Kyle and it's also someone Kyle recognized. "Bradley !? Could that be you !?"

"Hello Kyle long time no see, though I won't say I'm glad to see you considering you did betray me after all."

"I betrayed you ?" Questioned Kyle.

"Yes, see you knew Nile is hunting me down and yet you didn't even do anything about it, you just enjoy the normal life while I have to leave from town to town, live in constant fear everyday until they found me. Tell me Kyle what friend abandoned each other, as long as it's not me I don't care is that it ?"

"Hmm I see, do you think I'm gonna be fooled like this ? Bradley how long do you think I've known you ? Your a smart and kind person, you're the kind of person to do anything to protect your loved ones, risking yourself to be hunted down by Nile, I know you better than this, if you're just an imposter with Bradley's face the get lost ! I know you're not the real Bradley." The illusion vanished and a bright light engulfed the pitch black room.

After the light faded Pit, Kyle, and Ashley stand in a throne room, while Kyle and Ashley doesn't know this place Pit does as it brings old memories. "Hey this just like the place when I fought Magnus and Gaol, and that fake Lady Palutena."

"That's because it is sonny, hmm..the last trial ended up faster than I thought. I see you didn't forgot about the experience you gain from your adventures, congratulations you pass your trials." An old man suddenly appeared in the room. He's a bald man with white long beard and mustache, wore a gray Chilton and brown sandals with metal piece on his left wrist and right ankle.

"Are you Dyntos ? The one that spoke to us this whole time ?" Asked Kyle.

"That's Lord Dyntos to you sonny, and yes that was my voice." Confirmed the god.

"Lord Dyntos what's with that last trial !? Why did you show me something so terrible !?" Ashley demanded answers angrily.

"Yeah, what was the point of that visions ? You better able to explain this !?" Kyle also angry but he managed to contain himself better than Ashley.

"Alright, I'm sorry for showing you such a sight, but I have a reason to do so, you will experience hardships on your way, and what that means is you have to figure it out yourself."

"That doesn't explain anything, what do you mean !?" Shouted Ashley.

"I'm sorry but I can't reveal any further, at the very least your life will not be the same anymore, in fact life on Earth will never be the same anymore."

"Is it our newfound powers ?" Questioned Kyle.

"Yes, that will play a huge role, not to mention you gain your youth back, what will people that knows you will say, not to mention do you truly believe anyone who was born in 1946 to look so young ?"

"Can't you do something you are a god right ?" Asked Kyle impatiently.

"Alas I cannot, the only one who can do this is the gods who ruled the source of all this, World of Trophy, so only Master Hand and Crazy Hand who can undo all these changes, but so far none of us managed to get in contact with them."

"So if we find them, we can ask for all of this to be undone ?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes, they're the only one who can bring everything back to normal." Answered Dyntos.

"Wait ! If everything's back to normal then what happened to mother !?" Asked Ashley.

"Then she's back to the afterlife, I'm sorry child, but this is why I give you those harsh trials, you might gonna have to make tough choices like this, and sometimes know when to obliged and to rebel is the way to find your answer. I suggest you think about this first, now you're here because of a request right ?"

"Oh yes, my DAS is broken and Palutena said you can fix it ?" Ashley grabbed her DAS from her pocket and give it to Dyntos.

"Okay just wait a second." Dyntos vanished with the DAS, and then he's quickly back with the DAS suddenly fixed. "Here you go, I fixed your machine, and I've added a few great features, you can store objects here no matter the size, you can open locked doors, it also has auto return function so in case you lost it, it will teleported back to you and many more."

"Wow it's good as new, thank you Lord Dyntos sir !" Ashley thanked the god.

"You're welcome, and now I have something for you sonny, here." Dyntos give Kyle a metallic bracelet.

"Oh uh thanks ? But I'm not really the accessory kind of guy."

"That's not just an ordinary bracelet, it's a shapeshifting device that change it's form according to it's users needs, I call it morph bracelet."

Kyle grabbed the bracelet and imagined a gun on his head, and the bracelet transform into a gun. "Wow ! Impressive, I could use something like this in my life." Kyle then changed it back to a bracelet and put it on his wrist.

"Yes well, glad to have you enjoyed my gifts, now I would like to talk with Pit here in private, I will teleport you two back to Palutena's Temple first." Dyntos then teleport Ashley and Kyle back to Plautena's Temple while he talk with Pit in private.

"Okay they're not here, so what do you want to talk about Lord Dyntos ?" Questioned Pit.

"It's about where they go from here and how their life's going to be." Said Dyntos.

"Wait, Master Hand and Crazy Hand can remove those powers right ?"

"If it's just the new powers then yes they can, but all this chaos happened because of a joint effort of Dialga, Palkia, Victini, and Xerneas. If Mr. Hyde wished to be back to his real age, then only Dialga can do that." Explained Dyntos.

"Will he do that ?" Asked Pit.

"Of course, those legendary Pokemons aren't the type to be irresponsible with their powers, I'm sure Dialga will be more cooperative in fixing his own mistakes. Anyway Palutena contacted me earlier, she wished for those humans to not get involved with what's ahead."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well if you want the details you can ask Palutena herself, but if what she told me is true then even I can't just stand idly by, I might gonna have to make a move too."

"Whoa ! Something so bad it forced you to act too Lord Dyntos !?"

"Yes, and like I said if you want further details you can ask Palutena, now I'm sending you back to her temple." Dyntos then teleported Pit back to Palutena's Temple.

"After all this time, as nasty as mortals can be outright annihilation is not the answer, Galeem why can't you see that ?" Lamented Dyntos.

**Palutena's Temple**

Pit finally return as everyone else waiting for him, Palutena then welcomed Pit back home. " Welcome back Pit, Dyntos's trials wasn't too challenging was it." Teased the goddess.

"Well, let's just say Ashley and Kyle here doesn't need my help." Pit dodging the answer. "And by the way, why do I need to be tested too ?"

"Don't ask me Pit, thats all Dyntos and Ashley I asked Dyntos earlier about the whereabouts of your mother, and she's on Earth, unfortunately I don't know her exact location but she's in America."

"Really !? Oh thank you Lady Palutena, I will find her this time !" Ashley becoming excited after hearing the good news.

"Well then goddess guess we won't see each other any time soon then." John looked a little sad.

"John Raimi I appreciate your interest but relationship between humans and deities often leads to tragedy so I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll find someone right for you." Palutena gently turned him down.

"I see, okay then." John feeling dejected. And everyone else looked at him with pity.

"Oh right I need to remind you, once you leave Heaven none of you can see John Raimi when he's in ghost form except for Ashley and Pit who can see ghost." Explained Palutena, but for some reason she winked at John.

"Okay, so everyone is here, now I will send you back to your world." Palutena lift her staff and a light appeared above everyone except for Pit, but then it doesn't work and the light shattered.

"What !? The teleportation failed !?" Said Pit shocked at what he just saw.

"What happened goddess, is something wrong ?" Asked Vince.

"Well yes, I can't seem to teleport you all back to Earth, there's a barrier that's blocking my power, and it seems the barrier covering the entire planet." Explained Palutena.

"What !? Then how are we supposed to go back ?" Asked Nikki.

"You just have to entered it manually like from outer space. I could teleport all of you to the Moon instead though."

"Please don't joke around goddess, is there really no other way ?" Kyle demanded to know.

"Hmm, well I guess it's time to use that then. Pit do you remember the lake where you battle Hewdraw ?"

"Of course I remember that, what about it ?"

"Well there's something I keep in the bottom of the lake maybe we can use that to send everyone back home."

"Anything's fine, we really need to go back home." Pleaded Ashley.

"Okay then I will send you there." Palutena then teleport everyone to the destination, and this time the teleportation worked.

**Near the Lake**

Everyone arrived at a lake near a walled town, to Pit this place brought a lot of memories. While everyone else are enjoying the view.

"It's beautiful here so this is Angel Land, nature seemed intact here, not many buildings everywhere." Said Ashley admiring the view.

"I'll admit, a view like this really inspire me to start painting again." Vince also admiring the view.

"This place sure brought back memories like when I fought Hewdraw." Reminisced Pit.

"What is this Hewdraw Pit ? Palutena mentioned that name earlier too ?" Asked Nikki.

"Oh Hewdraw is one of the commanders of the Underworld Army, he's a three headed dragon." Hearing that statement everyone's face went pale.

"Three headed dragon ? They don't live here right ?" Asked John nervously.

"Oh don't worry about that, I already defeat Hewdraw, so you can be sure he won't be back." Assured Pit.

And then something seemed emerging from the lake and to everyone's surprise is a ship, a giant metallic ship which Pit recognize. "Lady Palutena isn't this the space pirate ship !"

Palutena respond telepathically. "Why yes Pit it is, after you defeated the space kraken I decided to take the ship for myself, even renovate the inside."

"Well this is getting weirder and weirder, first we saw dinosaurs, monsters, angels, Gods, talking animals, and now aliens, what's next ? Demons ?" Replied Kyle sarcastically.

"Dont tempt fate or you really might see one Mr. Hyde." Teased Palutena. "Now everyone get inside ! That include you Pit, I want you to stay with them until they reached their destination safely."

"You can count on me Lady Palutena ! Everyone here will be safe under my watch !" Exclaimed Pit.

The ship went closer to the land he the door opened by itself, and everyone went in.

"I'll set the ship to auto pilot so don't worry about driving this thing." Palutena Spoke telepathically to everyone as the ship finally rise up in the sky and headed towards space.

Meanwhile...

**Palutena's Temple**

"And there they go, all I need to do next is just open a portal that send them to Earths orbit and done they're back. Hmm...although that barrier, I recognize that power, but is it possible, weren't he was imprisoned, did he broke free from his seal ?" While Palutena wondered about the barrier surrounding Earth, she received a telepathic contact. "Arceus ? What ! Is that true !? Understood, I'll tell Pit right away."

**Pirate Ship - Galactic Sea**

The ship finally left Angel Land atmosphere and now its currently at the Galactic Sea, home to space pirates and many dangerous creatures. But everyone's too busy enamored with the ships interior than to worry what's lurking outside. The pirate ship went through massive makeover, so many changes with the interior, there's many bedrooms now, dining room, lounge, bathroom, and many more, the only things doesn't change is the outside, navigation room, and the hot spring room except that now it's split between men's hot spring and women's hot spring.

"Wow it's beautiful it's like we're in a luxury cruise !" Awed Ashley.

"Lady Palutena this isn't how I remembered the inside of the ship, you really go all out with the makeover."

"Yes well, I was thinking of making it more friendly purposes oh and you don't have to worry about stepping outside to the deck I created a special field around the ship so anyone can breathe in outer space and protect you from zero gravity, of course if you leave the field range you will suffocate to death in the vacuum of space."

"Yes... thank you for the warning goddess, we'll be sure not to stray too far from the ship." Replied Kyle sarcastically.

"Why don't everyone enjoy the hot springs in this ship, enjoy a nice long bath before your all back at home." Suggested Palutena.

While everyone agreed to the idea, Palutena spoke with Pit privately. "Pit I need to talk to you it's personal."

Meanwhile everyone enjoyed thensehthe in the hot springs room, and using the opportunity to rest after the training they received earlier.

"Well, soon we'll be back *sigh* all I have waiting for me are a bunch of men in uniforms, at least you have a wife and child waiting for you back home Kyle." Sighed Raimi.

"It's not as easy as you think, what am I gonna tell Rachel I look like this, not to mention Mila is still traveling around the world right now I just hope that bright light turn them back young too at least." Kyle explains he had no idea how to act now that he turns young again.

"Oh right, that would be complicated, but I mean, you said Mila is your adopted daughter right ? You don't have any other children with you ?" John asking about Kyle's family life.

"Nope, believe me Rachel and I tried everyday but no luck, we're unable to have children on our own, and Mila already welcoming the possibility of having a younger siblings no less, but what can you do ?"

"Then you stop trying then ?" Asked John curiously.

"I wouldn't say that, Rachel said I was really amazing and she liked it so we continue doing it anyway, if we got a baby then great for us, if not then at least the love never fade." Answered Kyle.

"Ahem.. Mr. Hyde you do realize there's a kid in here right ?" Said Vince in a nervous tone and blushing cheeks.

Kyle noticed Popo in the bath and just realized to his horror, while Popo just listened cluelessly. "You tried having kids ? What's that supposed to mean."

"It's uh well..look kid, you'll know when your older, you're just not the right age to know where babies came from." Kyle panickingly refused to answer.

"Anyway more importantly I wonder if I'm gonna need to have a job again, Mila's the one talking care of us now, but since I got my youth back I wonder If I should go back to work ?"

"You know Kyle if you like you can join CR-2 you have police experience right ? And you said your powers revolved around planning and strategizing so why not make it to good use." Suggested John.

"Or you could work as my bodyguard, I can pay you nicely." Suggested Vince.

"Well those are tempting offers, I'll be sure to give either of you a call once we're back home."

"Hmm Mr. Hyde, Mr. Raimi your bodies sure are well toned and muscular." Popo looking at both Kyle and John's body.

"Well if you work in law enforcement kind of field, you'll need a great physique to do keep up with the job, you know Popo once your older why don't you work with CR-2 we could use another superhuman agent like you or Nana, freezing the enemies rather than shooting them could be a less lethal option." Offered John.

"Hmm working as a counter terror agent huh ? Never thought about it, but I do like the prospect, we'll keep in touch Mr. Raimi."

"Heh already begin recruiting for future candidates huh ? Though I must admit having superpowered people on the force will have better chance in taking down terrorist organizations and crime syndicates, well assuming they don't have any superpowered members." Said Kyle

"Okay, oh and when you've come of age keep on exercising, then your body will be like us." Advised John.

"So Mr. Baito are you sure you'll go with us, this might be your chance to go back to your world you know." Asked Vince.

"I know, but now I wonder, where would I go, or stay, or if anyone even remembers me there,. I found Earth to be my home now." Answered Baito.

"Well if you sure, you can stay in my mansion if you like, I could use a company in that lonely place." Vince offering baito place to stay.

"Thanks Mr. Vince I'll be sure keep that in mind." Baito thanked the artist.

"Hey I want to ask all of you something ? Are you guys fine with getting this new powers ?" Asked Kyle.

"Well I can say it's much easier to live now with these extraordinary abilities why do you ask ?" Questioned Vince.

"I'm still not sure about keeping these abilities, i mean sure they're handy but we'll I don't know." Kyle said unsure with what will happen next.

Meanwhile on the girls side...

"Hah, I always wanted to try a hot spring." Said Ashley as she relaxing and feeling her stress and worries washed away.

"Have you ever been to Japan Ashley ?" Asked Nikki.

"I have before, but never went to a hot spring. I can't believe how nice this is."

"If you'd like I can show you around Japan and which place has the best hot springs, I still work there you know." Said Nikki.

"Thanks miss Nikki, it's just now that I know my mom's alive I wanted to find her, I'm sure she's been to hot springs before but there's so much I want to tell her."

"I see, hmm say Ashley, you got photographic memories right ? Won't that mean schools going to be much easier for you now ?" Asked Nana.

"Oh now that you think of it, yes It does, I can memorize everything in seconds now, no more late night studying for me."

"Haha...that's kinda cheating is it ?" Asked Nikki.

"Well it's what Ashley's got, if anything having photographic memory seemed to opened a good job prospect as well." Said Nana.

"You know I've been thinking, should we go public with our new abilities or kept quiet about it, at least with my abilities I don't need to buy food anymore, I just draw an apple, materialize it in reality then eat it." Explain Nikki.

"I prefer not to use it in public, it might draw unwanted attention, in the World of Trophy we don't have to hide our abilities at least." Answered Nana.

"Oh yeah, you said you met people from all over the universe right ?" Remembered Ashley.

"Well Popo and I didn't tell you all the details, but yeah we have people from past, future, and any worlds altogether, we have Kings, princes, princesses, evil overlords, mercenaries, aliens, monsters, psychics, even two dimensional being."

"Wow that's quite the exotic group, not much different from us, hahaha..." The three of them laughed.

"Still a king huh ? So he must be an old, seasoned warrior huh ?" Asked Ashley.

"You're right on the seasoned warrior part Ashley, but if your talking about age and looks, he's in his early twenties and have a very pretty face, you can even mistake him for a girl." Answered Nana.

"I'd like to see him then." Said Ashley curious by Nana's statement.

While they all talking a shaking can be felt throughout the ship.

"What happened !" Screamed Nikki.

Palutena spoke to them through telepathy. "The ship is under attack, a space kraken ensnare this ship with it's tentacles, I can't teleport you now or I'll risk bringing it to Earth, you have to defeat this monster first."

"Leave it to me goddess I'll take care of this !" Exclaimed John.

"Wait you're not gonna take care of this thing yourself did you ?" Asked Popo.

"Hmm, you know what, Popo come with me, you might be a kid, but you clearly have your fair share of battles, but for civillians like Mr. Hyde, Vince, and Baito I prefer if you stay here where it safe !"

"No ! We're coming with you, if there's a reason for us to be gifted with these new powers then we wanted to use it for the greater good !" Declared Vince. "Besides even if I can't fight I can at least provide support with my drawings."

"Yes Mr. Vince I have a favor to ask." Popo asked for Vince to draw two large wooden hammer for him and Nana, Vince complied and draw Popo's requested item, everyone's get dressed and headed to the deck.

When they arrived they saw tentacles ensnare the ship and Pit already fighting one of the tentacles.

"Pit we're here to help !" Shouted John.

"No stay back, you don't have any experience fighting giant squids before right ? Well I do so I'll handle this myself !" Objected Pit.

One of the tentacles slammed the deck where everyone is standing but luckily they manage to avoid it. Insist on helping Pit Popo give Nana the second hammer and they synch their attack on one of the tentacles forcing it to let go of the ship.

"Pit it would be faster if we worked together at least !" Shouted Popo.

"Okay ! But watch yourself !" Pit finally relent as he kept slashing the tentacles with his sword also forcing that tentacles to let go of the ship. And Pit moved on to the next tentacle.

John then transformed into his ghost form and shoot the tentacles with his energy blast, removing that one from the ship too. Kyle turn his bracelet into a gun and shoot the tentacles however, realizing it has no effect he ended up imagining a bazooka, the gun turned into a bazooka and Kyle shoot at the tentacle this time giving visible damage. Peepers bite another tentacle and his bite hurts so much the tentacle is forced to let go of the ship. A new tentacle arise and attempt to swat the people from the ship, but Vince summon his paint brush and quickly draw a steel wall, it materialized and block the tentacle from swatting anyone from the ship. After all of the tentacles removed from the ship last one rise to attack but Baito summon an arcade crane to grab the tentacles, preventing it from reaching the ship. Pit, Popo and Nana, Kyle, and John combined their attack on that one tentacle and cause huge damage on it, Baito remove his crane and the tentacle fall back to the sea.

While everyone about to celebrate Pit warned them not to get excited yet, and true to his word the Krakens head then showed up at the left side of the deck. It fired a blue laser beam at the deck, causing everyone to run away panicking not trying to get hit. And then the Kraken attempt to slam his head on the deck with full force, but before that Nikki draw a huge cushion in front of the Kraken softening the impact, Pit switched his weapon to cancer claw and keep slashing the Krakens head, John gathered spiritual energy and fired a powerful beam at the Kraken, causing it to dive, and then it showed up at the right side of the deck this time firing a purple energy orb. Aiming it at Vince and Nikki, Ashley remembering Dyntos about what her new DAS can do use it to store those purple orb in her DAS and surprisingly it works. Ashley then released the purple orbs aiming it back at the Kraken. Furious the Kraken then slam it's head on the right deck causing imbalance to the ship and everyone is about to be thrown off the ship except for Peepers as the duck carry him while flying so he doesn't fall off, but John use his newly found telekinesis to stop anyone from straying too far from the ship saving all of them.

However the Kraken took advantage of this and grabbed Kyle in it's tentacle causing him to dropped his bracelet, Popo create a large icicle and throw it telekinetically towards the tentacle, stabbing it and the duck also pecked the tentacle furiously, surprisingly the pecking is painful enough for the Kraken, forcing it to let go of Kyle. The duck then grabbed Kyle to prevent him from hitting the ground, after safely landed to the ground thanks to duck's assistance Kyle grabbed his bracelet and truned it into a rocket launcher he shoots it at the Kraken, further harming it, but the Kraken prepare to retaliate by firing laser beam towards Kyle, he tried to dodge it but the beam grazed his leg and tore his pants. Wanting to end this quickly Baito summon a string of tickets to restrain the Kraken while Vince draw a huge spiky wrecking ball and it swings at full force and smashed it at the Kraken along with everyone else keep on launching barrage of attacks finally defeating the Kraken and forcing it to let go of the ship.

This time victory is assured, however Ashley tried to checked on Kyle as he just got hit by the Krakens beam, and much to her surprise the injury isn't heavy at all. "What !? Mr. Hyde I saw you take a direct hit, but the damage isn't bad."

"It's all thanks to the World of Trophy effect, your bodies durability is increased, things that can immediately kill you now can't do that anymore." Explained Pit.

"I have some experience with first aid, Pit does this ship has first aid kit ?" Asked John as he turn back into his human form again.

"Wait John I can still see you even though we leave Heaven already ?" Kyle is confused by the possibility.

"Well as it turns out I can choose who to see me when I'm in ghost form, that's what I found out during my training." Explained John.

"To answer your question I don't know about the first aid kit John even I just know about this ship." Answered Pit.

"If it's first aid kit maybe I can draw you one." Nikki then draw a first aid kit, it materialized and actually full of medicine inside.

"Wow this art materialization powers is very handy !" John praised Nikki's ability while he use what's inside to fixed up Kyle's leg.

"Thanks John, you know about my hesitation about this ability, maybe I decided to keep it after all, it's gonna be too late for me to learn everything again from scratch, but this might be the shortcut I need to keep up." Kyle seemed to have found a resolve.

Kyle's leg is now bandaged and just waits to be healed, and he also decided to accept his newfound powers and then Palutena congratulate them on a job well done. "Great work everyone now I'll open a portal to enter the solar system." And then a magical portal appeared and the ship went through it. The ship went out from the portal and finally they arrived at Earths orbit.

* * *

**And this arc is finished, sorry it took so long, real life problems are in the way, once again thanks for being patient with me.**

**Well as you can see characters like Kyle and Ashley who is not a fighter in their own game suddenly gaining special powers is a reference to how smash playable characters have abilities that they not have in their home game like Cpt. Falcon falcon punch and ice Climbers cryokinesis, expect various characters to either gain new powers or have their own existing powers upgraded in future chapters. Just for reminder they got it from the bright light that carries out energy from the World of Trophy and through space time rift that leads to World of Trophy exposing many people to it's empowering properties.**

**Obvioulsy the Space Kraken fought in this chapter is the same one Pit fought on Kid Icarus Uprising chapter 8. And sorry it has long words, I just can't make it easy fighting boss level enemy.**

**In this fic, after Pit defeated the space kraken in Uprising, Palutena decided to take the space pirate ship for herself.**

**And by what I mean with Kyle's pants torn is only the part where the beam hits the leg not the whole pants.**

**And to say using arcade tickets to bind someone else is weird, well arcade tickets does related to arcade or games so it's included in Baito's movepool. Anyway expect unusual but very helpful powers in future chapters.**

**The thing is Smash Bros is an excellent game, however I wish there's a mode where characters can interact with each other, and seeing how they mostly come from different worlds will surely make great conversation topic, I just hope Future Smash titles can have Story mode or any mode that allows character interaction, no need for voice acting, text bubbles just fine.**


	29. Monkey Found, Monkey Reunite

**Comet Observatory - Bedroom**

""Uuuh...my head, where am I ? Waah !"

"Aaah ! Ooh you're finally awake, I need to tell her about this !"

Donkey Kong awake to find himself in an unknown place, he looked at his surrounding, he seemed to be in aroom with purple walls, and with wallpapers of stars on the ceiling, a purple canopy bed with purple curtains inside, the creature he just saw shaped like a black star with blue eyes and for some reason Donkey seemed to know that creature.

"Was that a Luma ? Aagh my head !" Donkey Kong clutches his head as he remembered everything about World of Trophy.

"All these memories rushing through me, I remember everything, does that mean I'm back to the World of Trophy ? But fainting and waking up ? That never happened before when we arrived. Mmm... I JUST REMEMBERED ! Bowser ! He banished Mario, Luigi, Diddy and me to somewhere else ! Wait if that's a Luma does that mean she's here ? I gotta go !" Donkey Kong get up from the bed and headed outside the room, and to his shock he found himself on outer space.

Donkey's jaws dropped, not expecting to be ended up in space seeing he was just at Peach's Castle, Donkey regain his composure and begin contemplating what to do and then a figure walked behind him saying, "Enjoying the view ?" Donkey Kong turn around and noticed the figure, she's a blonde woman with sparkly blue eyes wearing a light blue dress, a crown on her head, and carrying a wand on her hand.

"Rosalina ! Guess I should've known you were here. Anyway what happened ?" Asked Donkey.

"I think I should ask you that question, I saw you drifting in space, lucky for you I was in the vicinity, or else who knows what might happen if I didn't. And I don't mean about breathing since everyone from Mushroom World can breathe in space, but there are many dangerous things in space." Answered Rosalina.

"It was Bowser ! He trapped us and banish us from Peach's Castle !" Shouted Donkey.

"Okay okay calm down, I need you to explain to me clearly from the start." Rosalina calmed Donkey Kong and then he begin telling what happened.

"I see so Bowser use some kind of magic wand to banish you, Mario, Luigi, and Diddy away from Peach's Castle to another world." Said Rosalina confirming Donkey's story.

"And that's not all, there's two Bowsers, the other one is flat as a paper, completely two dimensional, and then that flat Bowser also has a flat son and his flat minions with him, and that magic wand he use also as flat as a paper." DK further explain.

"Donkey when you were banished do you see a bright light ?" Asked Rosalina.

"Now that you ask I do see one after I was banished by Bowser, that bright light knocked me unconscious...and I remember everything about the World of Trophy. Rosalina is this the 5th tournament ?" Questioned Donkey.

"No I don't think so, I'm sure we're still on a real outer space, that light make me dizzy too as my memories from the World of Trophy returns to me, Polari was very worried about me."

"Polari ? Who's that ?" Asked Donkey.

"It's the black Luma you just saw in the bedroom, you can say he's my advisor." As Rosalina explain the black Luma appeared from behind Rosalina and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Polari nice to meet you, I was quite skeptical at first but Rosalina did know you and consider you as one of her friends so welcome aboard."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too Polari, but now what should I do ? I don't know where Diddy, Mario, and Luigi anywhere, and why is it our memories returning outside the World of Trophy I was pretty sure Master Hand and Crazy Hand explanation was very clear that our memories of that world only return when we're back to the World of Trophy." Pondered Donkey.

"Maybe something happened to the World of Trophy ?" Hypothesized Rosalina.

"I wonder, could it be like the Subspace War all over again ? But this time on a larger scale ? The thought of it really scares me." Donkey Kong remembering the Subspace War.

"The Subspace War ? Mario and Peach did tell me about it, but wasn't the Mastermind was defeated in that battle ?"

"Well he did, but it's a bittersweet victory, our Ally R.O.B become the only survivor of his kind, me, Diddy, Samus, Cpt. Falcon, and Olimar were forced to escape the Isle of Ancients because Ganondorf activate those many Subspace bombs at the same time causing irreparable damage compared to the other places." Explained Donkey.

"Yes I've heard that story from Mario and Peach, but anyway what are you gonna do ? I could send you back to your Island if you'd like." Offered Rosalina.

"Thanks Rosalina, but first I need to find Diddy, Mario, and Luigi first, who knows where they landed, I was lucky you were nearby when I'm out from that portal I just hope they're as lucky as me." Said DK worried.

Rosalina agreed to help DK after hearing his story, they walked to the center of the Comet Observatory where there's a giant screen like a computer screen in the middle, Donkey Kong described the people he's searching for and Polari used the screen to find out Mario, Luigi, and Diddy's location, while he's typing the screen a rocket arrived and landed at the Observatory, Donkey and Rosalina noticed and turned around to see who's that.

"A rocket ? Who do you think in there ?" Asked Donkey Kong.

The rocket opened and a someone came out, he's a green lizard like man with large purple afro carrying a huge shuriken on his back and wearing a Googles and yellow scarf.

"Hello who are you ?" Rosalina asked the man.

"I'll keep it brief !" Said the man in a hurry. "My name is Lt. Mugwort and I'm a space Police officer from Baklava System, I'm being hunted down by two corrupt police officers after exposing their crimes, please you must hide me !" Begged the man.

"Is that true ? Well okay sir, you can stay in the Comet Observatory, and we'll distract the corrupt cops away." Replied Rosalina.

Mugwort thanked Rosalina and hide in the terrace dome. However before Donkey and Rosalina can hide the rocket two small flying saucers arrived at the Comet Observatory, this time they turned into two women and the flying saucer strapped to their backs like a bagpack, one of them is heart shaped. One woman has a brown hair, wearing green dress, green shoes, and green headband, while the other one is a more mature woman with long strawberry blonde hairwearing white boots and red top that expose her belly. The two women begin introducing themselves.

"Good day citizen, my name is Brie Pourri and this is my subordinates Sorbet, we're with the Puffoon Police force, we're here to arrest former Lt. Mugwort for corruption and bribery." Explained the officer.

Donkey Kong know Rosalina have telepathy begin speaking to her telepathically. "Rosalina, who do you think telling the truth ?"

"Only one way to find out." Replied Rosalina telepathically. Rosalina then used her telepathy to read Mugwort's mind and because of that she knows whose telling the truth."

"Ahem, the man you're after is inside that dome in the terrace." Rosalina pointed the direction.

"Thank you for you cooperation, Sorbet let's go arrest our criminal." Ordered Brie.

"Yes ma'am !" Brie and Sorbet went inside the dome and a ruckus can be heard scaring the Lumas nearby, a fight broke out but Mugwort's managed to escape, he run towards Rosalina and Done Kong's direction and threatening Brie and Sorbet by taking DK and Rosalina hostages, obviously a fatal mistake.

"Give it up Mugwort ! Criminals like you have tarnished the space police through your corruption, you must be punished for your crimes !" Shouted Sorbet.

"Oh yeah ! Come any closer and you don't want to know what I will do to the girl and the monkey !" Threathened Mugwort. "I was hoping to use that light and distortion to escape but you two just have to keep on pursuing me do you ? well now you're gonna wish you stop chasing me !"

Refusing to put up with this any longer Rosalina and Donkey just go ahead and fight. Rosalina used her telekinesis to lift Mugwort up in the air and slammed him to the ground repeatedly, and then Donkey Kong grabbed his scarf and punched him hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Here's your criminal." Donkey handed Mugwort to Brie.

Still in awe after seeing what both Rosalina and Donkey did Brie and Sorbet regain their composure and proceed to arrest him. "Oh...wow ahem thank you citizen we'll take it from here." The flying saucer in their backs becomes big and they entered it and fly away from the Observatory, and of course they also take along Mugwort's rocket.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Donkey Kong.

"Hmm Planet Puffoon, I know about Baklava System, it's a world that relies on both magic and technology, I passed through there before." Explained Rosalina. "Still based on what he said I guess that bright light reached even Baklava System.

After that little fiasco Polari came to speak to Rosalina as he found something. "Rosalina I found it, based on the description Mr. Kong told me the one we're looking for is in Planet Corneria in Lylat System.

"Lylat System !? Isn't that where Fox and Falco is from ? Heh guess it will be a reunion for us smashers !" Donkey clearly looking forward to seeing their friends from far away place.

"Smashers ? Is that what you call us ? Hmm..the name doesn't sit well with me." Said Rosalina not liking the name.

Knowing where to go Rosalina used her powers to turned the Observatory into a spaceship and fly at high speed to Planet Corneria, with Donkey vowed to find his friends.

**Corneria Military Base - Prison**

"LET ME OUT ! I DONT KNOW WHO'S THIS ANDROSS IS !" Diddy Kong screaming at the top of his lungs and punching his prison cells to no avail.

"Man this one sure is feisty, where did Andross find such a recruit ? Honestly after being defeated twice you think the remnants know better than to attack us." Said one of the guards as he and the other guards left the prison floor.

Diddy gave up and lamented his condition. "Why is this happened to me ?"

Diddy remembering what happened earlier. After Bowser banished them using the Star Rod Diddy was supposed to be sent to another world, but before the portal send him somewhere the light and distortion also engulf the void Diddy was in, knocking him outcold, and unfortunately Diddy was sent to Corneria Military Base, the army mistook Diddy for Andross Army remnant as he showed up through a portal that they mistake for Andross Space time control machine. They arrest Diddy on the spot and locked him up in the pruson, and to be interrogated later.

_If only I have Donkey's strength I can bust out from here in no time. Still, how did I remember about the World of Trophy ? Am I being summoned again ? But this place clearly isn't World of Trophy._ Thought Diddy to himself.

**Corneria Military Base - Ge****neral**** Peppy's Office**

Not long after Fox and Falco part ways from Samus, Captain Falcon, and Olimar the distortion and bright light appeared engulfing the universe and of course the Star Fox team got caught on it, restoring their memories of their time in the World of Trophies, remembering that it wasn't their first time working together. Once they're back to Corneria they wanted to have a talk with their former mentor General Peppy Hare about space pirates activities, they went to his office and they found a brown furred anthropomorphic rabbit wearing a red high ranking military uniform sitting behind a desk.

"Huh !? Peppy is that you !? But how did you look so young !?" Said Fox baffled by what he saw.

"I don't know either, what I do know is there was a bright light engulfing the city and when it's over I'm back to my youthful self." Explained Peppy.

"Oh I see, we also have encounter with that light right after we left Planet Papetoon." Added Falco.

"Wait you too !? and all the way from Planet Papetoon !? That's the farthest planet of this system, and you're saying it also reached there !?" Peppy unable to contain his surprise.

"Yes, so how are the people here were there any panic when the light showed up ?" Asked Fox.

"Yes Fox there was, but luckily we managed to contain the situation. But I think the light have weird effects on the people, I think I'm not the only one turned young, I received report that some elderly people turned young and some babies and children grew up, not always turning into adults, but they randomly aged up. This is something beyond our understanding, Beltino and Slippy are working on the lab to figure out the cause of this phenomenon. So what was it you wanted to ask me ?"

"Oh yes, it's just we wanted to know about movements of space pirates, we had an encounter with then in Planet Papetoon." Answered Fox.

"You have ? But what were they doing on Papetoon ? There's practically nothing of interest there." Asked Peppy.

"Exactly because there's nothing there it makes a perfect hideout to lay low, with the defeat of Mother Brain, and Ridley the space pirates lose their leader and strength they once have, and it seemed they're seeking supernatural powers this time, based on what we saw in their hideout." Explained Fox.

"Ah yes, that could be it, this universe is vast after all, some star systems rely on magic rather than science to advance their civilizations. Anyway I did heard a rumour, not sure if it's true or not but there was a space pirate ship headed to a star shaped planet called Planet Popstar, but after that I don't know anything more." Answered Peppy.

Hearing that familiar name Falco whispered to Fox, "hey Fox, isn't Planet Popstar is Kirby's home planet ?"

"Yes, but what does space pirates want there ? I mean I've heard from Dedede and Meta Knight it's a beautiful and rich in resources but..." Before Fix can say anything more, Falco interjected.

"Let's not forget that despite being classified as backwater planet, Planet Popstar have been targeted by Haltmann Works Company, and that planet have both magic and technology there." Replied Falco.

"Hmm ? What are you two whispering about ?" Asked Peppy.

"Oh it's nothing, well I guess that's the only lead we got for now, thanks for the tip Peppy ! Gotta go !" Fox and Falco quickly leave the room.

**Cornerian Military Base - Hallway**

"What's with the whispering back there Falco ?" Fox questioned Falco about the whispering earlier.

"Well what are we gonna tell him ? That we knew someone from Planet Popstar ? How are we going to explain that we know someone from a far away star system while we never even left Lylat System, except for the Sauria and Aparoid Homeworld thing." Explained Falco.

"Right and then we have to say being transported to another world to compete in a tournament with many people across time and space, and since time flows differently in the World of Trophy it's as if we never even left our homes...yeah they never gonna believe us." Sighed Fox. "Anyway let's go to the toilet."

**Cornerian Military Base - Toilet**

"Aah that's hit the spot..oh."

After doing his business on the toilet Fox saw a familiar faces, two anthropomorphic frogs one of them wearing yellow glasses, yellow tie, and a lab coat, and darker green skin, while the other one have a lighter green skin, wearing a white trench coat and red hat.

"Ah Slippy, Mr. Beltino it's good to see you again." Greeted Fox.

"Hello Fox, what are you doing here ? I just saw Falco standing outside." Asked Slippy.

"Just using the bathroom, gotta throw those excess somewhere." Grinned Fox.

"No, I mean what are you doing here in the base, did Peppy have a job for you ?"

"Huh ? Oh yeah we were sent to investigate space pirates activities, they've been really quiet lately, so someone has to make sure they're not up to something again." Fox lied to Slippy and Beltino.

"Really ? Why would Peppy care about those old relics anymore, ever since Samus Aran defeated the space pirates they barely count as a threat anymore, of course it's ashamed now Samus is wanted by the Galactic Federation for going rogue." Said Beltino not knowing the whole story.

Hearing this Fox wanted to defend Samus but he has to restrained himself for now.

"Well, I don't know if you know Fox, but there's a massive bright light earlier shrouding the planet temporarily, there haven't been any harm done, but the light gave off strange effects to people." Said Slippy.

"Oh that, yeah don't worry Peppy already told me everything, including how he got his youth back."

"We were surprised to see that, when that light appeared Slippy and I were inside Peppy's office and when it's over we saw Peppy turned back to how he looked when he was young, apparently not everyone received the same effect." Beltino sound a little disappointed.

"Right well I'm sure you have a lot of work ahead of you, I better go and not interrupting anymore." Fox left the toilet and head back to the hallway.

**Cornerian Military Base - Hallway**

"You really took your time Fox, I've been waiting a while you know." Falco slightly angry for waiting Fox too long in the toilet.

"Okay sorry, I was just chatting with Slippy and Mr. Beltino in there, now let's go."

While Fox and Falco walked this time they also met one of Fox's friends from childhood, he's an anthropomorphic bulldog wearing a military uniform with green color.

"Bill Grey !? Wow I haven't seen you in ages man !" Exclaimed Fox.

"Hey you guys long time no see too, I really want to catch up, but I have a job to do, see we caught a remnant from Andross's Army suddenly appearing inside our base through a wormhole." Explained Bill.

"Are you serious ? How many of them !?" Asked Falco impatiently.

"That's just it, only one showed up." Answered Bill, and of course hearing this Fox and Falco baffled at the suicidal act.

"Wait wait ! Just one person attacking an entire military base ? Does he have a death wish or something ?" Snarked Falco.

"Not sure, he was unconscious when he showed up, anyway he's a monkey wearing a red shirt, and a red cap, and he seemed to carry weapons made out of wood, its been confiscated of course, seriously Ill prepared isn't even close to describing it, we'll see ya guys I can't be late for the interrogation."

Hearing this familiar description Fox and Falco offered to come with Bill to come to the interrogation room with him.

"You know Bill, why don't we come with you, this prisoner of yours sound... interesting." Said Fox.

Bill nodded and they head over to the interrogation room.

"Fox, if this prisoner is who I think it is, what are we gonna do ?" Whispered Falco.

"We can vouch for him, telling him he was one of our clients or something. And as how he got here we'll blame the light for that." Replied Fox.

"You know, that might be not such a bad idea after all." Agreed Falco.

**Cornerian Military Base - Interrogation Room**

Diddy is already inside the interrogation room, unfortunately seconds from the door closing he overheard the guards saying Corneria, which he knows is where fellow smash tournament participant Fox and Falco are from. Soon after the door is opened, Bill went inside with Fix and Falco outside, they saw each other and Diddy begin yelling their names. Surprising Bill.

"Fox ! Falco ! Help me !" Shouted Diddy.

"It is Diddy Kong ! Bill stop ! There's no need for an interrogation ! We know him and he's not a part of Andross's Army." Shouted Fox.

"Yeah you tell'em Fox !" Encouraged Diddy.

Fox begin explaining about how he and Falco knows Diddy, most of it are lies of course."And as for why he's here I'm sure that bright light is what responsible for this, if it can reverting people's age why can't it mess with the fabric of space ?"

"Well I admit there's a lot we don't know, but if you know this guy then I guess I can trust him, I'll go talk to top brass about this." Bill left the three of them as he tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"Oh thank goodness there's people I know here, I've been thinking of fighting my way out, but seeing this is an unfamiliar environment I'm sure I'm just gonna make things worst." Said Diddy relieved.

"Yeah sorry about all that Diddy, Andross is a mad scientist that tried to take over the Lylat System in the past and well there's a lot of monkeys on his side." Explained Fox.

"Seriously ! They really give us monkeys a bad name, siding with a power hungry mad scientist." Diddy stomp the floor in anger.

"Look seeing as we're alone right now, I think an explanation is in order." Suggested Falco.

Away from prying eyes the three of them begin exchanging info about how Did you got here and Fox and Falco explain Samus's current predicament.

"I see, so Bowser's the one responsible for you being here." Nodded Falco.

"And you say there's another Bowser that's flat as a paper ? That's kinda hard to believe." Said Fox a little skeptical.

"Fox we already met someone flat as a paper in World of Trophy Mr. Game & Watch remember ?"

Fox scratches his head agreeing with Falco. "Ah how could I forget, okay so maybe this paper self isn't the weirdest thing happened."

"Yes, we were surprised too, Bowser supplied our enemies with his weapons and now there's a Bowser made of paper helping him. Anyway enough about me for now what they did to Samus is just awful, after all she did to protect the Galaxy the Federation frame her for their crimes ! That's makes me so mad !" Angered Diddy.

"We know, which is why we want to help clear her name and expose the Federations crimes, but right now we're worried about the actions of space pirates, it seems they seek to return to their former glory this time by looking for supernatural powers." Said Fox.

"Well I just hope they never made it to our world, the Mushroom World does possess supernatural artifacts, there are a lot of wish granting devices there." Revealed Diddy.

"Oh yeah you and Mario live on the same world, we did hear from them about wish granting devices." Remembered Falco.

"See Falco I told you socializing with the other fighters actually have some worth, now we know about the things they have in their world." Grinned Fox.

"Okay Fox I get it, now wipe that smirk off your face... Hold on ! Peppy said he saw a space pirate ship headed to Planet Popstar right ?"

"Planet Popstar ? Isn't that Kirby's world ?" Asked Diddy.

"Yeah ! Kirby once explained how there's a wish granting comet in his world, that must be what the space pirates are after ! Planet Popstar have been invaded by outside forces for too many times now, I'm sure is just a matter of time until the galaxy becomes curious about that planet." Realized Falco.

"And now our memories about the World of Trophy is back, but we weren't summoned there this time what do you think happened ?" Asked Diddy.

"I don't know, I just hope what happened in the third tournament isn't repeated again, I have to fight a giant green dragon for crying out loud !" Fox remembering his battle with Rayquaza.

As they discussing about what currently happening there's screaming noise from the outside, Fix, Falco, and Diddy run and see what happened through the window, they saw a number of blue hunchback creatures with small wings on their head and perpetually smiling face appeared through a small space time distortion wreaking havoc on the base.

"What are those ? Cornerian fauna ?" Asked Diddy.

"No we don't have animals like those in this planet we've got to help them !" Exclaimed Fox.

"Wait I'd like to help but my weapons are confiscated." Said Diddy.

"I'll go talk to Peppy about that, Falco you and Diddy fend off those creatures in the meantime, Diddy you can fight without weapons right !?"

"Well yes I can."

"Then do it ! I'll be back with your weapons !" Fox left Falco and Diddy so he can get Diddy's weapons back.

**Cornerian Military Base - Training Field**

Falco and Diddy run outside and when they arrived a major battle ensued, with the Cornerian soldier and the blue creatures on stalemate. Falco and Diddy notice that the blue creature attempt to possess one of the soldier, but before it can do that Falco shot the creature with his blaster injuring it. Falco dashed at the creature and violently slashing it with his razor wings, killing the creature.

"Thanks you saved me." Thanked the soldier.

"Yes, be careful next time we're dealing with an unknown enemy right now. Now go back out there !" Commanded Falco.

The soldier nodded and continue fighting, Diddy used his speed and agility to distract the creatures, either attacking them from behind or helping the soldiers to easily attack the creatures, one of the creature grabbed Diddy's tail, preventing him from running around, and the creature said. "Ooh you possess great power, come on fuse with me." But Diddy used both his feet to flying kick the creature full force, forcing it to let go. And then he used a cartwheel attack to help mow down the creatures while the soldiers fighting them.

Meanwhile Falco is surrounded by the creatures, they all get at him at the same time, but Falco managed to jump upwards causing the creatures to accidently headbutt each other. Falco charged his balster and shoot them at full force gravely injuring the creatures except for one that missed. The creature then summoned a black die above Falco, and drop it towards him, Falco got engulfed by the black die, hurting him.

"Ah ! What is this !?" Falco growled in pain.

As the creature attempt to slash Falco with it's claw, Bill comes to his rescue by shooting it with his blaster, hurting the creature.

"You ok Falco ?" Asked the commander.

"Yeah I'm fine, this is nothing to me." Falco charged his blaster and he and Bill shoot at the same time towards the creature killing it for good.

Diddy come face to face with one of the creature, it summoned a black circle and aimed it towards Diddy, it drains Diddy's energy and heal the creature's energy. Leaving Diddy slightly weakened. Diddy remembering the psychic power he had during a soccer game with Mario he unleashed Psychic Diddy Kong, he lift the creature and throw it full force towards the other creatures. Diddy used his telekinetic powers to gather them all in one place and order the soldiers to shoot and they did so, killing many of the creatures while some managed to escape. And the battle is over with the Cornerian side victorious albeit with many injuries and few deaths.

Fox arrived with Diddy's weapons but he's too late as the battle just over.

"Wait ! Am I too late ?" Asked Fox.

"Yeah, the battle just over." Falco walked over to Fox looked slightly hurt.

"You okay Falco ?" Asked Fox.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but those creatures what are they ?"

"Those are called Enigmas." Peppy Hare appeared carrying a gun, wanting to join the battle, but he ended up being late also."

"Sorry, we took so long he dropped the key to his weapons case and the procedures to the confiscated item took some time." Fox explained his lateness.

"Enigmas ?" Asked Falco curious.

"Yes by their appearance there's no doubt they're Enigmas, but those creatures are supposed to be natives to Baklava System, how did they managed to get to Lylat System ?" Pondered Peppy.

"Maybe that light have anything to do with it ?" Questioned Fox.

"Well it could be, but Fox it seems you know something that I don't ?" Peppy's caught on to Fox. "And I checked about our monkey guest here, there's no one named Diddy Kong in this planet, care to explain ?"

"Okay, but we like to talk on private." Demanded Fox.

"Alright we'll head back to my office and you can tell me anything there, and carry the injured soldiers to the infirmary !" Peppy commanded the soldiers, Fox and Falco relented and decided to tell Peppy Hare everything, they also brought Diddy along.

**Cornerian Military Base - Peppy's Office**

Once arrived Fox, Falco, and Diddy tell everything about the World of Trophy to Peppy who can only listen.

"So you're saying you three summoned to a world where you compete by fighting in a tournament alongside other people from many different worlds ? Is that sums it up." Asked Peppy.

"Yes, look it may sound silly but it's the truth, Diddy Kong here came from a world called Mushroom World !" Insist Fox.

"Look I find this all hard to believe, but I've known you for long Fox and I know you wouldn't lie to me, besides I know all those things you said cannot be made up on the spot like that, so of course I believe you and I will keep all of this a secret, including what happened regarding Samus Aran, but you know now the galaxy is after her, you might be in conflict with the Galactic Federation of you do." Peppy believe Fox and gave him a warning.

"I know, but if we get together again nothing can stop us, not even the Federation we've seen what all our friends are capable of and we will not fail !" Fox answered with confidence.

"Okay, but I just want you to know that you always have allies here in Corneria." Peppy assured Fox.

As they done talking, a large unknown flying object floated above the field of the military base. Surprising Peppy. "What is that !? Another attack !?"

"No this time is a friend." Fox smiled, along with Falco and Diddy who will see their friend again.

* * *

**Chapter complete, this time is a continuation on Donkey and Diddy story after Bowser banished them with the Star Rod. **

**Considering some Mario games takes place in space I decided to put Mario's world in the same timeline as the space and futuristic franchise like F-Zero and Metroid, and also because despite it's fantasy setting Mario's world have many technologies far too advanced for a modern setting like Flying castles and giant robots.**

**I also lampshade the fact that everyone from Mushroom World can breathe in space considering they all don't need spacesuit in their home games.**

**Sorbet, Brie Pourri, Mugwort, and Enigmas are characters from Magical Starsign, an RPG game from Nintendo.**

**Bill Grey is Fox childhood friend, and a captain of his own squad, so obviously he will showed up and play a role in this fic.**

**Mugwort is a boss and a corrupt cop in Magical Starsign, the reason he was quickly defeated not because he's weak, but he had no idea who he's messing with this time. When you try to mess with someone like Rosalina and Donkey Kong you obviously screwed.**

**Now Psychic Diddy Kong is a move from Mario strikers, so obviously it's also included in Diddy Kong arsenal.**

**Now I should've done this since chapter one, but you know better late than never, from now on I will list character debut for every new character appeared in a chapter, including enemies and monsters, not just the boss level ones.**

**Character debut : Rosalina, Polari, Sorbet, Brie Pourri, Lt. Mugwort, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Beltino Toad, Bill Grey, Cornerian soldiers, Enigmas(Pookas).**

**Boss battle : Lt. Mugwort (defeated easily because he picked the wrong target this time)**


	30. Trouble in Corneria City

**Cornerian Military Base - Peppys Office**

Peppy still agape by the flying object hovered above the military base turned his attention to Fox who seemed to know about the flying object. Fox, you know this...thing ?"

Remembering that some battle stages in the World of Trophies are similar to fighters home worlds Fox, Falco, and Diddy recognize this flying object. "Yes, and don't worry the owner is a very powerful ally, and Peppy order everyone not to attack, the owner of this ship is not our enemy." Ordered Fox as he Falco and Diddy head outside with Peppy follow suit after ordering his soldiers to stand down.

**Cornerian Military Base - Training Field**

The soldiers outside questioning and panicking about the flying object suddenly heard a voice from the intercom. "Everyone stand down ! They're not the enemies !"

Obeying Peppy's order the soldiers dropped their weapons, and then three figures descend from the flying object, it's Rosalina, Polari. and Donkey Kong. Rosalina used her telekinesis to make Donkey Kong descend slowly.

When Donkey and Rosalina touched the ground Rosalina declared, "we come in peace Cornerians, we mean no harm upon anyone."

Luckily for Rosalina she doesn't have to explain further as she finally saw familiar face coming out from the building. It's Fox, Falco, and Diddy Kong.

"Diddy !" Shouted Donkey.

"Donkey !" Replied Diddy.

The two best friends finally meet and hugged each other, while Fox and Falco greeted Rosalina upon her arrival. They five of them started exchanging info about what has transpired. And then Peppy arrived outside introducing himself as the leader of Cornerian military. "Good afternoon young lady, it's nice to meet you my name is Peppy Hare, I'm the general of Cornerian military."

"The pleasure is mine General Hare." Rosalina and Peppy shake hands.

"Please call me Peppy, any friend of Fox is a friend of mine, so are you one of the people that Fox and Falco met during that otherworldly tournament ?" Asked Peppy. "Fox and Falco already told me everything."

"Then that's makes things easier, yes I am one of the participants during the 4th tournament." Answered Rosalina.

"Wait ! 4th tournament !? It has been going on four times !?" Peppy didn't expect at that answer.

"Oh yeah it's been happening four times, we were just about to tell you but Rosalina's Comet Observatory arrived here." Explained Fox.

"All this time and we had no idea about this, where is the location of this place ?" Questioned Peppy.

"I'm afraid the World of Trophy is not a place you can reach through space ship as it resides in a different plane of existence, only those summoned by the creators can enter, or through a rift in space time, but that rarely happens." Explained Rosalina.

Looking around Donkey Kong seemed to notice the damaged building and the many injured soldiers like there was a battle going on. "Excuse me, but did a fight just broke out here ?"

"Yes Donkey, creatures from another planet called Enigma came here and attacked us, we had no idea how they got here." Said Falco.

"Can it be that light responsible for what happen ?" Asked Fox.

"I believe the light is what caused it, after the light faded I can sense the weakening of dimensional walls, causing a rift in space time, so I advise be prepare for anything, space time rifts are unstable and they often bringing things you don't know to your world or you may stumble upon one and stranded in other world." Answered Rosalina.

"I see, thanks for the warning miss, and uh what might you be star creature ?" Peppy looked at Polari.

"My name is Polari, and I'm a Luma, also I work as Rosalina's advisor, I'm also existed since millennia ago so you better show me some respect.." Explained the Luma proudly.

"I've been meaning to ask another thing sir, outside this military base there's a black fog covering the entire city, does that happen often here ?" Since the base is surrounded by a steel wall soldiers unable to look at the city, Rosalina able to see one because she looked at the city when descending from her Comet Observatory above the base.

"What ! A black fog !? That's not normal here, Bill check the city condition !" Ordered Peppy.

Bill obeyed Peppy's order and take a look at the city, when he suddenly came back he proceed to deliver a bad news. "Sir it's true ! There's a black fog enveloping the city !"

"Did the Enigmas caused this !? Some of them managed to teleport away when we fight." Asked Falco.

"No that can't be ! Enigmas doesn't have that kind of power." Answered Peppy.

"Well we need to know what's going on on the city anyway !" Exclaimed Fox.

"Deploy available soldiers at once ! We must investigate this phenomenon !" Bill then relay the orders and organized his bulldog squadron to investigate the black fog surrounding the city. "What is happening here !?"

"Let's us help ! We might be able to do something !" Exclaimed Rosalina.

"Thank you for your offer but, I can't involve otherworlder in our problems." Replied Peppy.

"Come on Peppy, let them help, Donkey has strength no one in this planet has, Diddy's agile and Rosalina have powers beyond imagination nothing can get in our way with this team up." Suggested Fox.

"*Sigh*.. okay it seems there's no choice, we appreciate your help." Thanked Peppy. "I might contact Beltino about this, he got to have fog disperser machine in his lab, I also give you permission to use any of our equipments if you need it."

"We can borrow one of the armored vehicles from the base, let us use that for faster travel !" Suggested Fox.

Peppy headed back inside to seek Beltino and Slippy's help while Fox and the others covered the ground, Bill covered things from the sky.

_Earlier..._

**Corneria City**

Corneria city, a bustling metropolis also known as the Capital of Planet Corneria, it's a very busy place and the most populated of all Lylat System. Sitting outside a cafe a female blue anthropomorphic fox wearing a white top and white skirt sipping a tea and seemed to be in a lot of thought and there seemed to be something wrapped in cloth in the chair next to her.

"Oh Fox, I know you only worried about me, but why can't I worry about you, what do you think I feel if you died during a mission ? Do you just expect me to accept that ?" The fox decided to maek up her mind. "Get a grip Krystal ! Once you see him again you will give him a piece of your mind !"

As Krystal drinking her tea she noticed something strange surrounding her, a black fog appeared below her feet, and one by one the citizens collapsed on the ground. Krystal quickly unwrap the cloth revealing a staff and she used it by creating a force field to protect herself.

"What is this black fog ?" Krystal looked around, but then soon she saw a moving figure amidst the fog.

"It's really amazing what you can do with a bunch of Koffings and Hypnos, just use haze and mass hypnosis and poof the entire place fell, if only things are a lot easier in our world, don't you agree ?." Asked Proton wearing a night vision goggles.

"Well I'm here for the fun of it anyways, a world with no Pokemons but talking animals, I have to say to think stuff that we imagined when we were kids are actually true, now I'm really glad I accept your offer after I left Team Galactic." Said a woman with a weird styled purple hair wearing a uniform with a letter R.

"Our boss does have eyes for talent, and good thing too he saw something in you miss Jupiter." Praised Proton.

"Well as true as that sound flattery won't get you anywhere, hmm what's that ?" Jupiter noticed the glowing circular shape.

Jupiter sent out a Pokemon, it's shaped like a bronze bell. "Bronzong, flash cannon." Bronzong fire a beam of metallic energy and blast the circular shape dispersing some of the fogs revealing Krystal hiding inside her force field.

"Well well what do we have here ?" Said Jupiter smiling evilly and Proton also stared at the blue fox still hiding inside the force field.

_Back at the present_

**Cornerian Military Base - Training Field**

Fox and the others are ready to go, they used one of the military armored vehicles to move around town more easily, except for Diddy, Polari, and Rosalina who choose to fly and cover things from the air. Also Rosalina connect everyones mind through telepathy for communication.

Fox drive the car to the exit and give Rosalina the order. "Rosalina Now !" Rosalina used her telekinesis to part the fog revealing the streets full of unmoving cars and unconscious people.

**Corneria City**

"Great, looks like we won't be able to move any further with a car and what's going on here ? All this people collpsed on the streets, any luck up there Bill ?" Said Fox through a comm link.

"Not yet Fox, there's nothing up here." Replied Bill.

(Hold on Fox let me try something). Rosalina used her telepathy to search for anyone still conscious, and fortunately she found it, and also some others but not what she expects.

(Good news everyone, I detected a few people still conscious, it's not far from here, and also Mr. Grey I sense something straight up north not to high from here).

"Wow is this telepathy !? This kind of power is amazing for communication purposes, Fox you need to tell me about this World of Trophy once this is over." Bill then lowering his altitude to search around and he found a strange creature, it shaped like a floating naval mine with smiling face and has a crossbone skull below the mouth. "Got it ! Fox sending visuals."

Fox receiving visuals from Bill surprised at what he saw and so is Falco and Donkey. "Is that a Koffing ? It's a Pokemon !"

"Pokemon ? Care to explain Fox ?" Questioned Bill.

"Not now Bill, for now shoot that thing down, that creature can emit dangerous gases." Ordered Falco.

Bill nodded and shoot the Koffing, damaging it and causing it to fall. "Alright got one !"

"Okay Bill shoot down the rest of the Koffings, we will go to the direction Rosalina pointed." Fox, Falco, and Donkey left the car and follow Rosalina and Diddy who fly with his jetbarrel. Fox using his illusion dash, Falco used his phantasmal bird and Donkey used his high jumps to catch up with Rosalina, Diddy, and Polari.

_Meanwhile..._

_Haah...haah it's like they fight as one, and what are these things this man and woman using ?_ Thought Krystal.

"Give up now, there's no point in resisting Team Rocket !" Declared Jupiter.

"No, you all responsible for this, I can't just standby and let you get away with this !" Defied Krystal.

"Honestly you just like those brats who interfere with our plans back then, but since there's no Pokemon here we can have an easy victory this time." Proton prepare to attack again, he ordered Weezing to tackle Krystal, but she managed to shield herself with a force field, readying a counter attack Krystal removed the force field and take a fighting stance, but Jupiter commanded Bronzong to use block on Krystal, immobilizing her.

"I can't move !" Krystal completely incapacitated.

"If only this we're so easy we would've won years ago." Claimed Proton.

"You know the rules of our world Proton using Pokemon to harm humans directly is a serious crime, break this rule and even the police won't have any mercy on us." Sighed Jupiter. "Lucky for us such a rule doesn't exist in this world."

"You're right, well then to finish things off, Weezing use sludge bomb !" Weezing use the sudge bomb move to attack Krystal but before it reach her an energy blast shot the sludge bomb, destroying it.

"What ! Who dares !?" Shouted Proton. And then the fog where Proton and Jupiter stands suddenly dispersing making them removing their night vision goggles.

Proton and Jupiter saw an anthropomorphic Fox and bird, two monkeys, a black star, and a flying human. Fox then noticed someone familiar on the ground.

"Krystal !" Fox rushed to the blue vixen. "Are you okay ? Speak to me !?"

"I'm fine Fox, I'm just immobilized, Fox you need to get out of here those humans have strange creatures with them, I tried to fight them but they keep countering my attacks."

"I won't leave you, and don't worry I know who am I dealing with." Fox turned his attention at the Team Rocket members. You two are Pokemon trainers am I right ? No need to lie to me those things on your belts are called pokeballs, a tool to capture Pokemon."

"You know about Pokemons ? Then I supposed you're the people the Ancient Minister warned us about." Said Proton.

"What !? Did you say Ancient Minister !?" Hearing this Fox, Falco, Diddy, and Donkey shocked by what they heard.

"Hey what do you mean by Ancient Minister !? You're going to tell us everything !" Demanded Falco.

"In due time, but first allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Proton, and I'm a high ranking member of Team Rocket, and this is Jupiter our newest recruit, although she has enough experience before joining us, but we'll leave it at that for now." Proton snapped his fingers and five rocket grunts showed up and prepare to fight. "Everyone attack !"

The grunts sent out 3 Golbats and 2 Hypnos. Donkey leaped and pummel one of the Hypnos to the ground but it's just an illusion, and Hypno using disable on Donkey Kong, immobilizing him. Seeing this everyone else then attack. Golbat used a wing attack but Rosalina stopped it with telekinesis and throw the Golbat away, Diddy shot the second Golbat with his peanut popgun but the Golbat managed to avoid it and used supersonic on Diddy confusing him, causing him to shoot randomly.

Hypno confronted Falco and attempt to hypnotize him however Diddy's random shooting fortunately hit the Hypno at the back of it's head, in pain Falco seize the opportunity and spin slash the Hypno with his razor wings. Polari attempt to move Donkey to no avail, the third Golbat used leech life to suck Polari's blood if he even have any, but Polari amanged to dodge the attack, Polari fly away while Golbat keep chasing him, they fly around until Polari had enough, but unknown to him he shoot a black energy beam to the Golbat causing massive damage toward the bat Pokemon. And it fell to the ground. However Polari also got hit by Diddy's random shooting.

Jupiter order Bronzong to use heavy slam on Donkey Kong while he's still immobioized, but then Krystal managed to save him by shooting a stream of fire from her staff harming the steel type Pokemon.

"Krystal you can move again !" Exclaimed Fox.

"Yeah it seems whatever she did to me is wearing off, now I can fight alongside you."

"Okay, let's deal with them !" The second Hypno attempt to hypnotized Fox, but Fox used his reflector and surprisingly the hypnosis is reflected and putting Hypno to sleep instead, Krystal swoop in and perform a leg sweep and smack the psychic Pokemon hard with her staff.

Rosalina save Polari and then she saw the Weezing in front of her using smokescreen, Rosalina create a force field to protect herself and Polari, it worked but thanks to the smokescreen Rosalina views is obscured. Diddy then come to his senses.

Donkey Kong disable finally wore off and see what happened, he grabbed one of the cafe's chair and throw it at the Weezing, hurting it and saving Rosalina. And when Rosalina removed her force field the first Golbat return and used leech life on Rosalina from behind, sucking her blood and caused her to fall to the ground and caused her to drop Polari, luckily Donkey managed to grab them both before they hit the ground.

"Oww.. who would've thought getting hit by a peanut could be extremely painful ?" Moaned Polari in pain.

Donkey put Rosalina and Polari down and then he grab Falco and throw him at the Golbat, Falco used his spinning beak at the Golbat, hurting it the Golbat managed to use haze to get away from Falco. Golbat then used acrobatics to attack Falco from many angles and fell to the ground..

Bronzong confront Fox and Krystal, Fox activated his booster and use his Fire Fox attack on the Bronzong, Fox charged at the steel type Pokemon and greatly damaged the Pokemon, and Krystal follow suit by shooting fireballs at the Pokemon damaging it further and send it flying towards Jupiter, however she managed to avoid being hit by the falling Bronzong.

Weezing then attempt attack Fox but Diddy shoot it with his gun, the Weezing is knocked away from the hard impact.

As the battle rage on soon the black fog begin disappearing. Bill contacted Fox through his comm link. " Fox we did it, we defeated all the creatures."

And now Slippy contacted Fox. " Sorry we're late Fox, the fog disperser machine is now activated, soon the soldiers will arrived at your location."

And not a moment too soon Cornerian soldiers arrived at Fox location.

"It's over Team Rocket, you're surrounded." Claimed Fox.

"We make a great team are the we Fox ?" Remarked Krystal.

"Yes we are Krystal, look I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, I just don't want you to get hurt, you know my job is dangerous."

"I know your only concern about me, but how do you think I feel if you're gone, do you expect me to just be alright like that, I'm capable of taking care of myself you know."

"Yes you're right Krystal, so from now on we'll protect each other." Fox and Krystal finally reconcile and hugged, showing a lot of affection much to the jealousy of both Cornerian soldiers and Team Rocket grunts alike.

Jupiter angry at their apparent defeat send out her Skuntank and ordered it to use poison gas, Krystal stepped in front of Fox and used her staff to use her force field however she was too late, she already inhaled Skuntank poison gas, she managed to set up a force field, but some of the posion gas already inside the force field forcing her to breathe more of the poison gas, and she collapsed to the ground writhing in pain.

"NO ! Krystal wake up please !"

Proton noticed a flashing light then give an order. "Retreat ! Our objective is complete !"

Fox angry at Jupiter run towards her, but Skuntank used smokescreen to obscure Fox view and allows Team Rocket to escape.

And then a figure floating above them, it's someone Fox, Falco, Diddy, and Donkey knows.

"R.O.B WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ! WHY ARE TOU WORKING WITH TEAM ROCKET !"Fox screamed at the top of his lungs but the Minister just fly away, Fox grabbed his blaster and shoot the Minister floating platform, causing him to dropped something. Donkey grabbed it and it seemed like a gold plate.

Ancient Minister then opened a wormhole and he entered, and closing it after that preventing a chase.

"R.O.B why is he doing this, why did he work with Team Rocket ?" Said Diddy in sad tone.

"I don't know Diddy, why are they even here ? Was their goal just to wreak havoc ? Then again putting the entire city to sleep can't exactly bring chaos, hmm..Rosalina your Observatory is about to fall !" Donkey pointed at the falling Observatory.

"No, I must save it, or it will crash into the base." Rosalina used her power to teleport the observatory to space at Corneria's orbit, no doubt straining her body for teleporting a huge object.

"Rosalina don't push yourself to hard, that bat creature just drain your blood." Said Polari worried.

"Thanks Polari but I'm fine, this is nothing, and as for Krystal I can do something." Rosalina conjure a refreshing herb which shaoed like a four leaf clover and put it in Krystal's mouth she eat it and her condition stabilized.

"Look we're all hurt so let's just head back to base and go to the infirmary." Suggested Falco.

Everyone agreed and they head back to the base while Polari go checked on the Comet Observatory by teleporting accidentally.

**Cornerian Military Base - Infirmary**

After the battle with Team Rocket everyone rested in the infirmary, including the soldiers who were injured during the battles with Enigmas. Krystal finally regained consciousness and is feeling a lot better, and so is Rosalina who thanks to being a mortal deity heal faster than anyone, Falco got bandages in his arms, legs, body, and shoulders.

In there Fox introduce Krystal to his otherworlder friends and explains to Krystal about how he knows about the Pokemons.

"You got summoned to another world to battle ? Sounds hard to believe but I supposed you do know about those people earlier, so Fox I believe you. And thank you for the herb Rosalina.

"You're welcome Krystal, refreshing herb is a famous poison antidote in Mushroom World."

Polari then teleported to the infirmary explaining the condition to the Observatory. "I'm back, and it seems the black fog are just mere distractions, what they after is the beacon that powers the Observatory."

"How many of the energy was taken ?" Asked Rosalina.

"Only half of it, we still can't travel far with only half energy though." Answered Polari. "By the way do you see what I can do back then, to think I'm able to shoot such powerful energy beam, and I just teleported just for thinking of the Observatory, who knew I had it in me ?"

"Oh yeah you were a great help in taking down one of those bat Pokemon, Rosalina did you know he can do that ?" Asked Donkey.

"No I don't, and I guess neither is Polari, hmm...maybe what happened to Polari is also what happened to us, I can sense an energy wave similar to those from the World of Trophy when that bright light engulf us." Explained Rosalina.

"Meaning Polari was exposed to the energy from the World of Trophy, explaining he can do what he did." Realized Fox.

"Neat ! That means I can fight too ! I promise not to slown anyone down." Polari said with excitement.

"And also the same must've happened to those Team Rocket members, have you noticed how in sync they are with their Pokemons just like Red ? It's as if their mind is one." Said Diddy.

"But that doesn't explained why Peppy turned young again you know." Replied Falco.

"Did somebody say my name ?" General Peppy entered Krystal's and Rosalina's room along with Bill, Beltino, and Slippy. "I have to say congratulations on a job well done."

"Wish I can help you more Fox, I could've blast those people with my ship blaster." Said Bill.

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy Bill, Pokemons have strange powers, the Pokemons you just shoot down are called Koffings, and they can blow themselves up if they're in danger, taking out their attacker along with them." Explained Fox.

"Yeesh suicide attack, how deplorable. Good thing I took them out from afar."

"So we kinda overheard you talking about powers ? What do you mean ?" Asked Slippy.

"Well by being exposed to the World of Trophy you will received abilities you never thought you have, a superpower is the right word." Explained Rosalina. "Have you noticed anything unusual after the bright light ?"

"Well now did you mention it, the soldiers does seemed stronger and less easily tires this time around, it's as if they have higher stamina than before." Noticed Peppy.

"Really ? So what powers do I got ?" Asked Slippy excitedly.

"Don't know, what you have is random, when we arrived at the World of Trophy we have Master Hand and Crazy Hand explain things for us, but now they're not here, who knows what you got ? You might have to find out yourself." Answered Falco.

"Understood, we might have to perform an examination to everyone here to see if that light changes anything. So what're you gonna do now ?" Asked Peppy.

"We were thinking of going to Planet Popstar to find out about the space pirates, hopefully we got to meet our friends there." Answered Fox.

"Wait Fox, I've heard you seemed to know about that Ancient Minister, you called him Rob ?" Questioned Beltino.

"Yeah, he was our ally, well never mind I'll explain." Fox explained to everyone about the Ancient Minister, and his history and the entirety about the World of Trophy.

"That's awful, I know what it's like to be the only survivor of your kind." Krystal said in a sad expression.

"But now he against you, why do you think that is ?" Asked Bill.

"I don't know but we will get to the bottom of this." Said Fox determined.

"Then this will be our clue, R.O.B dropped this." Donkey showed everyone the gold plate Ancient Minister dropped. "I don't know what this for but I'm sure it's important."

"Polari have you contacted Lubba ?" Rosalina asked the black star.

"Yep, all he said just give me a call and I'll be there with Starship Mario." Answered Polari.

"Good, so it's settled then, now we're going to Planet Popstar." Confirmed Rosalina. "Mr. Peppy please look after our Observatory in the orbit while it still not functioning."

"Don't worry Ms. Rosalina, your home will be in good hands under the watch of Cornerian Military." Peppy agreed to watch over the Comet Observatory until it's fixed.

"Fox, I'll go with you this time." Demanded Krystal.

"Hold on Krystal, you're not fully recovered yet, but once you do I will be expecting your help." Replied Fox. "That goes to you too Falco."

"Don't worry Krystal, just contact me with telepathy and I will teleport you to Fox location." Replied Rosalina.

"Alright, I'll rest for now, but don't think you're gonna leave me out of this, it seems you need a lot more help than usual Fox."

With that settled Fox, Diddy, Donkey, Rosalina, and Polari leave to Planet Popstar by teleporting while Falco and Krystal rest until they fully healed, Peppy discovering this new ability ordered Slippy and Beltino to do an examination on the soldiers, while Bill continue with his duties.

* * *

**And done, that's it for this chapter. **

**Let's just say there is an explanation why even criminals didn't harm Pokemon trainers directly, because the law won't show any mercy towards anyone who broke this rule, and why they don't do what they did in home games, everyone knows what Pokemons are capable of, there's no way their going to be that apathetic especially since they can fight back with their own Pokemon.**

**Refreshing herb is an item from Mario & Luigi series, it's used to cure the poison and fury status ailment. It shaped like a 4 leaf clover.**

**Rosalina knows Krystal before Fox introduced her because he mentioned her name multiple times during the battle with Team Rocket.**

**The words in parentheses means a telepathic conversation.**

**When it comes to Pokemon status ailment I'll differentiate between immobilized and paralyzed.**

**Falco spinning wing slash is based on Falco's neutral strike while the drill attack is based on forward aerial.**

**Fox recognize a Koffing because they appeared on smash run in SSB4**

**Character debut : Krystal, Jupiter, Koffing, Hypno, Golbat, Weezing, Bronzong, Skuntank, Team Rocket grunts**

**Boss Battle : Proton, Jupiter, Hypno, Weezing, Bronzong, Golbat**


	31. Start of Something Ominous

**Pac World - Pooka Cave**

"Uugh..my head ?"

After banished by Bowser to another world Luigi just like everyone else exposed to the light, it knocked him unconscious and restoring his memories about the World of Trophy, now Luigi finally woke up and and he ended up in a dark place.

"I remember a-everything, that world, and where am a-i ?" Luigi snapped his finger and generate small electricity from his hands to light up his surrounding, he point his hand to the right and he realized he wasn't alone, a red round creatiure wearing goggles with stubby legs is standing next to him

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH !" A startled Luigi scream so loud it ended up scaring the creature standing next to him, both of them panicked and start running randomly.

Luigi had no idea where he's running into, but luckily he saw a path leading upwards, Luigi surmised that he must be in an underground, he took the path, he saw a light and finally leave the cave. He walked around reading a what it seems to be a wooden signboard.

_Pooka Cave_

_Beware of encounter_

_ Pookas are extremely territorial_

"Of course ! I've seen that a-thing before in the World of Trophy, Pookas ! Does this mean I'm in Pac-Man's world ? Mario I hope you're a-okay." Luigi kept on walking hoping he found a town or city.

**Inkopolis - Floundering Heights**

Inkopolis, a city inhabited by sea creatures that evolved after humanity's extinction due to the rising sea levels, and now those sea creatures live on land, gaining sentience and replacing humans as the dominant species. This also the world where Mario ends up after being banished by Bowser, Mario appeared in an apartment room and he saw an anthropomorphic cat with black spot near his mouth and have tuxedo shaped pattern in his fur standing front of him.

"So you finally waking up huh ?" Asked the cat.

"Ooh, what a-happen...I remember ! Bowser !" Shouted Mario.

"Jeez calm down why don't you ? I don't know what's going on but you need to chill." Replied the talking cat

"Oh i'm a-sorry." Mario apologized for his outburst.

"Honestly, first that strange light interrupt our daily turf war games and now a stranger appeared in my room and he's a human no less, can this day gets any weirder ?" Complained the cat. "So what's your name ?"

"My name is a-Mario. I come from a place called the Mushroom World."

"My name's Judd, I've been alive since 10000 years ago before humans went extinct."

"Humans are extinct !? Where is this if I may ask ?"

"This city is called Inkopolis, also known as Planet Earth 12000 years in the future, due to the rising sea level humanity met their end, and I'm a survivor from that era, and now sea creatures adapt to move on land and they become the dominant species of this world." Explained the Cat.

"Oh I see, wow I don't a-know what to say." Mario caught speechless by the revelation.

"Yeah I don't think you have anything to do with it, it's their fault in the first place, karma finally got them, so Mushroom World huh ? I take it it's not from here ? I can tell you don't seemed freaked out seeing a talking cat." Said Judd curious about Mario's homeworld.

Mario explains to Judd about the Mushroom World and how he may got there.

"Wow not sure how to process that, but I suppose I don't have any other alternative answer, so I guess I have to believe you, if talking turtles and mushrooms are everyday sight then why is talking cat any different ? Huh now that you mention it since when I can speak clear sentences ?" Judd stroke his chin just realized this now.

"Well guess I need to a-get going now, be seeing you again Mr. Judd." Mario about to wave goodbye but Judd stops him.

"And where do you think you're going ? It's not like we have device to travel to other worlds here you know." Said Judd.

Mario having realized this fell on his knees and start feeling hopeless. "No, then could this be it ? Bowser really beat me this time."

Judd wanted to cheered Mario, but sadly he didn't know how considering Mario is unable to return to his world. But he tried anyway. "Hey look, if you can't come back why don't you just stay here in Inkopolis, the people are nice and maybe you enjoy our famous sport, we call it turf war all you had to do just paint the terrain with your team's color and the dominant color is the winner."

"Thanks, I'll think about it." Mario answered in a sad tone.

Judd scratching his head come up with another idea. "Okay later tonight we're having a concert in Inkopolis Square there's a collaboration between our famous artists Off the Hook and Squid Sisters, you will come and no if or buts ! I already promised with some friends to go." Said Judd forcefully.

"Friends ? Of a-course ! There's no a-way their gonna left me stranded in another world I'm a-sure their figuring out a way to save a-me right now !" Mario cheered up seeing the possibility that his friends won't abandoned him. He stand up and back to his cheerful self again.

"Glad to see you perked up again, so will you join me ?" Asked Judd.

"Of a-course !" Mario shakes Judd's hand establishing friendship between the two.

"Man I was afraid that strange light will ruin everything, fortunately the concert still proceeding as planned."

_That light brought my memories of World of Trophy, and a-yet I'm not summoned there ? Hopefully this doesn't mean a bad sign._ Mario though to himself.

**Planet Mobius - Green Hill Zone**

Green Hill Zone, a place located in planet Mobius, it's a beautiful mountainous area with lush greenery, clear blue lake, waterfalls, and palm trees. This spot is a favourite of a ceratin anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, he was taking a nap and about to enjoy himself until an unknown bright light ruined everything for him.

"What was that bright light !? Did Eggman plot something again ? No that can't be ! it hasn't been that long since that race and these memories ?" Questioned Sonic. "I better check it out."

Sonic run around the zone to see if there's anything unusual, he used his speed to search the area faster until he found an unconscious woman wearing a wedding dress who is very familiar to Sonic.

"Are you ok ? Wake up !" Sonic grabbed the woman and turn her around revealing a face he knows too well. "Princess Peach !?"

"Hmmm..mmm." Peach started to wake up and when she open her eyes she saw Sonic holding her. "Sonic ? Could that be you ?"

"Yes it's me, but what or why are you here ? And in a wedding dress no less ? Can it be you and Mario finally..."

"As wonderful as that sound unfortunately that's not what happened." Peach begin explaining what went through in the Mushroom Kingdom. "And then a bright light appeared and the next thing I know here I am.

"I see, wow paper selves huh ? That's hard to process, so uh do you remember anything else ?" Asked the blue hedgehog.

"Actually I do, about the World of Trophy, the memories of my time there returns to me." Revealed Peach.

"Well it doesn't seem we're summoned to the World of Trophy, I just hope it doesn't mean anything bad, the last time I need is to have Eggman team up with any of our enemies." Concerned Sonic.

"Sonic is there any way to travel to other worlds from here ? I need to save Mario and everyone."

"Well, Tails have a lab not far from here maybe he can make interdimensional portal to go to other worlds, I can get us there faster, should I carry you princess ?"

"Thanks but that won't be necessary, I may not be as fast as you but I can at least keep up."

And then Sonic started running with Peach follow suit, and of course Peach can keep up with Sonic. Following his lead to get to Tails's lab.

**New York City - Nile Main Building**

"Guuuh..my head, why are those memories returned to me ? Wait, can it be !? Is this the World of Trophy !? THOSE FLOATING HANDS PICKED UP THE WRONG TIME TO SUMMON ME ! THEY COMPLETELY RUINED MY WEDDING !" Bowser screamed in anger that his wedding was foiled...again.

When Bowser looked around he seemed to be inside of a nice room, similar to a hotel room, he truned around to see three humans shaking in fear at the sight of Bowser. He grabbed one of the humans and demand him to answer his questions.

"You ! Where is Master Hand !? How dare he summoned me in the middle of my wedding !" Bowser angrily demanded answer from the man he hold in his hand.

"No, wait I don't know what you're talking about, what is this Master Hand ?" Said the human panicking.

And then a voice can be heard behind Bowser speaking to him. " Master Bowser, what are you doing to that human ?"

Bowser turn around and he saw two familiar faces behind him. "Kamek ? So did you got summoned as well ?"

"Summoned where ?" Asked Kamek confused by Bowser's statement.

"Where else !? To the World of Trophy !" Growled Bowser. Then he turned his attention back to the man he was holding.

"Are you one of the new fighters !? Doesn't look tough to me." Bowser burn the man with his fire breath, disfiguring his face, body, and neatly killing him with his fire.

"Oh, is he dead already ? I'm starting to feel this isn't the World of Trophy, even Mario can take more hits than that." Said Bowser nonchalantly.

Seeing this the two men attempt to run only to be stopped by Bowser, he grabbed them and demanded to answer his question. "Where is this place !?"

"Th-this is New York City, please don't burn me !" Begged the man.

"New...York ? What planet is this !?" Shouted Bowser.

"This is Planet Earth." Said the other man terrified.

"Planet Earth ? Wait are we the ones sent to other world ?" Questioned Kamek.

Bowser let go of his grip and the two men running in terror. "Wait, I didn't get sent to the World of Trophy and yet this memories returned, what is happening here ? Kamek are you the only one here with me ?"

"Not really, I mean the young master paper self is also here." Kamek pointed behind the couch.

Paper. Jr emerged and confused by his surrounding. "Where is this ? And where's dad ?"

Bowser then approached the paper counterpart. "Look, I may not be your dad, but you still like my son anyway, I can guarantee your protection and your return to Mushroom Kingdom after this, and to find Jr., I hope nothing bad happens to him."

"Okay, I'll go with you my other dad." Said Paper Jr. calming down.

"So Master, what is this World of Trophy you speak about ?" Asked Kamek.

Bowser then explain about the World of Trophy and what he went through there, except about the fact he worked with the Subspace Army. "And then I lead all those ragtag group of people from different worlds to take the fight to defeat the leader of Subspace Army Tabuu and we finally save the world." Paper Jr. Listened in awe while Kamek rather skeptical about the story, but since arguing with Bowser is pointless, he didn't bother questioning him.

"And you said this World of Trophy can empower people you say, hmm...I do feel like my magic gotten stronger." Said Kamek.

"Ooh, I wonder how strong I'm gonna be !?" Paper Jr. Said excitedly.

The door to the room is opened, revealing a handsome man with blonde hair wearing purple business suit greeted the guest. "Greetings dear guest from another world, allow me to introduce myself, I am Manfred Torchrock, I am the chairman of Nile, and we're the most powerful crime syndicate in this entire world. Let me welcome you to New York, a land of opportunities."

"Hmph the most powerful crime syndicate you say ? With people like him I'll bet I can topple your empire within a week." Bowser pointed at the guy he just burned.

"Haah looks like he outlived his usefulness, I'll be sure to dispose of him later." Hearing how he can casually talk about easily kill his subordinates only angers Bowser, however considering he's in an unknown world, getting information is his top priority. "So my underlings came running to my office blabbing about some turtle monster, but what do you know they were right."

Bowser then Introduce himself to Manfred and get to the point. "Let's just get on with it, where are you going with this ?"

"I propose a partnership, with someone like you on our side Nile will clearly become more invincible then ever." Stated the chairman.

"Yeah ? It's not like you have anything I want, so why should I cooperate with you ? Kamek open a portal to Paranormal Dimension, we can go back to Mushroom Kingdom through King Boo's domain."

Kamek nodded, but unfortunately he can't open a portal, any other magic still working just fine though. "That's weird ? I can do other magic, but not creating portal ?"

"Looks like you three stuck here for the time being, oh well the offer still open though, come to my office if you ready to talk, it's on the floor above this one." Manfred then leave the room.

"What to do Master ? I don't trust that guy at all, based on his underlings reaction they doesn't know about our existence and panicked when they see us, and yet when that guy shows up it's like he completely unfazed by our appearance, there's no way anyone can quickly accept things they never seen before." Said Kamek suspicious of Manfred.

"I know Kamek, I don't like and trust that guy, but for now let's do what he says we need to find a way back after all." Agreed Bowser.

**Nile Building - Hallway**

"Oh Miss Callaghan you almost scare me.. almost." Manfred left the room and a blonde ponytailed woman wearing a dark blue business dress standing in front of him.

"Are you really doing this ?" Asked the woman.

"Of course Sofia, besides you wanted to know more too don't you, I can see that thirst for knowledge, and who knows there might be treasures where they from so I let them act how they pleased for know. Manfred smiled and walk back to his office leaving Sofia Callaghan.

"Well i do interested in some research materials and aafew more cash, maybe I'll introduce myself later then." Sofia went back to the lab.

_That bright light is very powerful indeed, to think otherworlder managed to get here, I must regain my full power soon._

**Pac Village**

"Hmm..I wonder if it safe to go out."

Shortly after the bright light appearance, the people residing at Pac Village afraid to leave their homes, one person however decided to take a look around, he's a round yellow creature with arm and legs wearing an orange glove and red shoes. His name is Pac Man, the hero of Pac World.

As Pac Man looked around he saw an unconscious human boy near his house, he wore a red cap, blue and yellow striped shirt, and short blue pants. And since Pac Man's memories about the World of Trophy returned, he knows who this boy is. "Ness wake up !"

"Mmmm..what happened ?" Ness opened his eyes looking at Pac Man. "Pac Man ? Is that you ? Wait, am I back to the World of Trophy ?"

"I don't think so, it's very clear we're still in Pac World, how did you get here ?" Asked Pac Man.

"I don't know, I mean, am I back to life ?" Ness begin telling Pac Man about what happened after he defeated Giygas.

"So you managed to life your life in peace until you become old and died peacefully ? Hmm I guess that's the only explanation I guess, say why don't you come in to my house, I'll introduce you to my family, I guess I'll be telling them a hard to believe story now." Said Pac Man as he brought Ness back to his house. Ness complied, however before that he wanted to try out his PSI ability to make sure he still have it, he shoot PSI fire to the sky and creating small explosion. Little did he know the explosion gained the attention of Luigi and two more people.

"Well it looks like i still got it, okay Pac Man let's get inside your house." Pac Man and Ness entered Pac Man's house, not noticing the golden fruits on the tree in the middle of Pac Village have fallen from the tree.

**Inkopolis Square**

Its nighttime in Inkopolis, Mario was forced to wear jellyfish costume by Judd in order not to attract unwanted attention, they arrived before the concert begin, it's the first collaboration between the squid sisters and Off the Hook. The purpose is to spread their Fame and to bolster friendship between Inklings and Octolings. There Judd is greeted by two people. One of them is a girl with orange 'hair' and the other one is a boy with blue hair.

"Ah Inky, Inked, so glad you could made it !" Greeted Judd.

"Hello Judd, our favourite turf war judge." Greeted Inky. "So who's your friend, Li'l Judd not with you ?"

"Everyone this is Mario, he's..a friend of mine who I haven't seen in a long time, as for Li'l Judd I haven't seen him all day, hope he's not getting himself in trouble." Said the cat.

"It's nice to meet you Mario, my name's Inked, and she's Inky, I hope we get along great !" Replied Inked, shaking Mario's 'tentacles'.

"Uh yes, nice to a-meet you too, I think I'm a-gonna enjoy my time at Inkopolis Square."

The concert finally begins, many Inklings and Octolings attended the event along with many other creatures, four figures appeared on stage one is a girl with long black tentacles wearing a black and dress with pink markings, and a large bow that tied her tentacles, the other one is a girl with a milk white tentacles tied with a ribbon on the right side of her head, wearing a black dress with green markings, third is a girl with short cream tentacles with pink color on it's tips, she's also wearing a cream white crown with pink tips and black fingerless gloves, white sleeveless dress with golden zippers, pink thights, and white boots, and the last one is a dark skinned girl with long brown hair with teal colors on it's tips, she wore a sleeveless dress that exposed her midriff, black fingerless gloves and teal tights.

"HELLO EVERYONE ! I'm Callie and the Squid Sisters are back into the spotlight !" The black haired girl shouted.

"I'm Marie and I miss you all !" Said the white haired girl.

"I'm Pearl and thank you for coming !" Shouted the third Inkling.

"I'm Marina and we're about to have a rockin good time !" Shouted the Octoling.

"Without further ado it's time for our first song Calamari Inkantation !" Shouted four of them at the same time.

The four of them begin singing and dancing on stage, Mario and his newfound friends are enjoying the show. However a shadow lurks behind the scenes waiting the right moment to strike.

**Tails Research Facility**

Sonic and Peach arrived at Tails Research Facility, one of many in the world. Luckily the one Sonic looking for is here, he's an anthropomorphic Fox with two tails with yellow orange, and white fur , wearing white gloves and red and white shoes .

"Tails ! You won't believe who came here !" Sonic shouted to his best friend.

"Okay Sonic I'm coming !" Tails fly down by spinning his two tail and saw an unexpected face. "Princess Peach ! Wow long time no see, and in a wedding dress ?"

Peach and Sonic explain everything to Tails about what happened so far. "I see, considering Bowser didn't banish you that strange light is the only explanation how you got here, you know I'm afraid the damage is more than that, my scanner shows that it seems that light also weakening dimensional barriers across the world, meaning rifts in time soace could be formed randomly, but where that lead is nobody knows.

"So you've been studying that strange light then ?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes, but other than it's effects nothing, I don't know the origin of this thing." Sighed Tails. "Anyway you said you want to get back to your world right Princess, I still have the dimensional portal we used to travel for our sports competition with the Mushroom Kingdom.

Before Tails can activate the device an explosion can be heard outside the lab.

**Nile Building - Manfred's Office**

Bowser, Kamek, and Paper Jr. finally make up their mind and begin to speak with Manfred, of course Bowser destroys the door because he can't fit through. Bowser already remove his wedding attire.

"You know master, I can just enlarge the door with my magic." Suggested Kamek.

"Well it's too late for that now, you Manfred ! I'm ready to talk !" Demanded Bowser.

"Excellent ! So what will it be then ? I hope it's the right answer." Smiled the chairman.

"First of all I don't do working for others, next I want my own territory ! And then.." Bowser listed all of his demands toward Manfred. Surprisingly he agreed to Bowser's term in exchange for power ups found in the Mushroom Kingdom due to Bowser's explanations.

"Kamek give him what he wants !" Bowser ordered Kamek to conjure the power ups he kept in his hat by using magic.

"Excellent ! I think it's gonna be a start of a beautiful friendship." Manfred and Bowser shake their hands, signalling an evil team up.

* * *

**That's it for now, obviously we're gonna detail what happened to Mario and co. After the light engulf the universe.**

**This chapter we have surprise guest appearance of Pooka from Dig Dug series from Namco, for some reason Pooka also exist in Pac Man's world. But their origins are always Dig Dug.**

**Judd had to disguise Mario as a sea creature specifically by wearing jellyfish costume because humanity already extinct in Splatoon timeline so as not to draw any attention.**

**In this fic the name of the female Inkling is Inky who also known asaAgent 3 the protagonist of Splatoon, the male Inkling name is Inked who also known as Agent 4, the protagonist of Splatoon 2. The names comes from Splatoon Direct.**

**Tails have many labs in Sonic series, there's one near Green Hill Zone called Tails Research Facility from Sonic Jump game.**

**Considering Mother 3 takes place far in the future of Earthbound Ness here is resurrected from the dead rather than summoned from the past when he was still alive.**

**Now in this fic I plan not to have any original characters, however I may make an exception with Manfred Torchrock who might be an original character...or is he ?**

**Sofia Callaghan is an antagonist in Another Code, however she managed to escape without any repercussion by the end of the story.**

**For Sonic's world I'm going with Planet Mobius as the name based on the comics, Sonic and Mario cast know each other through their sports games which happened in Sonic's world rather than Earth, nobody questions this beacuse planet Mobius have both humans and anthropomorphic animals. They just assume Mario's cast are foreigners from another country**

**Now to answer guest reviews :**

**1\. About Olimar size, yes I know his size supposed to be very tiny, but we're going with the smash version of his size, not using his home game size.**

**2\. About the misunderstanding, please let me clarify, the bartender knows about Fox and Krystal dating, however he doesn't know the two had a fight with Krystal leaving Fox, when Fox and Falco arrived and talking about the girl the bartender was talking about Samus while Fox and Falco talking about Krystal. Now Fox is desperate to patch things up with Krystal so he doesn't bother asking who the girl the bartender meant was, and Falco only speak the word 'girlfriend' after Fox left the bar with Falco soon follow. The bartender said the word human after Falco left the bar so he didn't hear what the bartender said, and that's when the bartender realized they might not be talking about the same person.**

**3\. As for how Captain Falcon now about X Parasites, that will be addressed in future chapters.**

**Character debut : Pooka, Pac-Man, Ness, Sonic, Tails, Judd, Inky(Agent 3), Inked(Agent 4), Callie, Marie, Pearl, Marina, Manfred Torchrock, Sofia Callaghan, Nile goons.**


	32. Clash

**Pac Village - Pac Man's House**

After they went inside Pac Man introduce Ness to his family. They all look like Pac Man with a few differences, one wore a pink bow, a lipstick, orange gloves, and red boots, the second one seems to be a kid wearing a propeller hat, and sneakers, and the last one is a baby with a bow on her head and a pacifier on her mouth, the last one is a dog presumably Pac Man's pet.

"Okay Ness, let me introduce you to my family, this is my wife Ms. PacMan, my son Pac Jr., and my daughter Pac Baby, and this is my dog Chomp-Chomp.

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Ms. PacMan, so how did you met my husband ?" Asked Ms. PacMan ?

"Oh you won't believe what I'm about to tell you." Pac Man told his family about the World of Trophy and everything in it. Pac Jr. Listening in awe hearing his dad fought many strong people across time and space. Of course Pac Man left out the part where Ness is back from the dead, he told them Ness arrived from dimensional vortex.

"So your species is called humans huh ? I'd really like to know more." Pac Jr. Said curiously.

"Settle down Jr. Our guest must be hungry after entering some dimensional vortex." Said Ms. PacMan believing her husband's lie.

"Oh that's a great idea you can tell us about your adventures in the dining room !" Exclaimed Jr.

All the Pac family and Ness having lunch at the table and Ness telling them about his adventures. "In the end we finally defeat Giygas and Earth is saved from alien Invaders."

"Wow that's awesome, I wonder if I ever gonna go on an epic adventure like that one day, I mean mom and dad already have their own adventures." Jr. Imagining his future.

"Now Jr. Be patient, you're still too young and those adventures are very dangerous, it's still too early for you to get involved in something dangerous, do you know how worried we were at that one time ?" Scolded Ms. PacMan.

"I managed to escape didn't I ?"

"Well that's because you have internal help, but what if Yum-Yum wasn't there to help you ?" Pac Man pressing his son out of worry.

"Okay, I get it, but I still want to set out one day." As they continue eating the sky darkens, obviously alarming the Pac family, all of them head outside to see what's going on, once they do they don't like who're they seeing.

**Inkopolis Square**

As Mario enjoying the concert suddenly a blackout happened, confusing and causing panic to everyone.

"What a-happen now ?" Asked Mario looking around.

"Power outage ? That's impossible !? Unless.." Wondered Judd

"Everyone please calm down, there's a technical difficulties, but I'm sure it will be fixed very soon !" Callie and Marie tried to calmed down the audience.

As the crowd beginning to calmed down someone's running in terror, an anthropomorphic sea urchin with one eye and orange skin started shouting. "The Great Zapfish is under attack ! Strange creatures flying around Deca Tower and a giant robot seemed to suck the Great Zapfish power !"

The sea urchin then running away again, hearing this the concert goers are thrown into panic, Inky and Inked taking advantage of the confusion run away to prepare themselves for battle, the four singers tried to calm the audience and helping them evacuate, as for Mario...

"Look Judd thanks for all you've done but now I a-have to do something, I'm going to beat all those who caused this !" Exclaimed Mario.

"Are you kidding !? Didn't you hear what Murch said ! There's a giant robot over there !" Shouted Judd. "He might be annoying but at least he's not the type to lie about things like this !"

"I don't a-know how about this world, but fighting giant a-robots is a normal occurrence to me !" Mario removed his jellyfish costume, still wearing his red shirt and overall, and he run towards Deca Tower.

**Octo Valley**

Heading towards Octo Valley, Inky and Inked arrived to prepare themselves for battle, however they see someone they didn't expect.

**Tails Research Facility - Outside**

After hearing an explosion Peach, Sonic, and Tails went outside to see what's going on, and of course it's the obivous familiar face, a rotund man with bald head, big nose, and long brown mustache, he's wearing glasses, red jacket, and black pants riding a floating vehicle alongside a red robot with spherical top and bottom, and a yellow robot with rectangular shape.

"Eggman !? Seriously !? Already come up with another plan ? I have to admit, you do have great ambition and work ethics, so what's your plan this time." Said Sonic sarcastically.

"Ohh it's you Sonic, well if you must know all I need is that kid over there !" Eggman pointed at the kid, he have a slick blonde hair, wearing blue pants, and red and yellow striped shirt. Sonic and Peach recognize the kid except for tails. "And it's that you I saw Princess Peach ? And in wedding dress ? I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Please don't, the wedding is against my will, Still up to no good Eggman ? Well we're going to stop you !" Peach threatening Eggman.

"Well what can I say, world domination is in my blood, can't go against it you know." Replied Eggman.

"Harming children Eggman ? That's a new low for you, then again you did put me in harm's way multiple times." Remembered Tails.

"Lucas !? What are you doing here ?" Questioned Sonic.

"I don't know, when the dark dragon awakened, suddenly I'm here, oh and there's a bright light appeared out of nowhere." Explained the psychic.

"Sonic, you know this kid ?" Questioned Tails.

"Yeah, we'll explain later, we can't let Eggman have his hands on Lucas !" Sonic and Peach ready for battle.

"Lucas find someplace to hide !" Ordered Peach.

"No ! This time I will not run away, I'll stay and fight !" Exclaimed Lucas.

"Why does everyone have to be diffcult ? Orbot, Cubot unleashed the Badniks !" Eggman ordered his minions.

"Yes boss !" Obeyed Cubot.

"Unleashed the weak robots against the fastest thing alive again and again, what could go wrong ?" Orbot sassed his master but he still obeyed anyway.

Orbot and Cubot pushed a button and a hatch opened on the underside of the Egg Mobile, unleashing many animal shaped robots to attack Sonic and Co.

**Manhattan**

After agreeing to Bowser's term Manfred decided to have Bowser in charge of Nile Manhattan branch with many of Nile goons are to serve under Bowser, obviously most of them are not happy to be a subordinate of a real monster.

Bowser find out from the news about the devastation caused by the Dinomatons ordered his new underlings to loot the area, knowing that the people there already evacuated which leave the place completely desolated.

**Beanbean Castle Town**

Soon after Toadsworth, Yoshi, E. Gadd, Perry and Stuffwell left the castle the bright light appeared and ended up sending them to Beanbean Kingdom. Naturally just like those summoned to the World of Trophy Yoshi's memories returned as well, but considering he can't talk he can't tell them anything.

"Ugh what was that light ?" Toadsworth clutching his head.

"Well whatever it is it's over now, nothing seems to happened anyway." Said E. Gadd.

"Are you sure ? Cause I remember there aren't any buildings when that light first showed up." Said Perry looking around his surrounding.

"Are you ok ? That light was frightening."

Toadsworth overheard a conversation and he's very surprised at what he see. "A Beanish !? Does that mean we're in Beanbean Kingdom !?"

"Could that light got anything to do with it ?" Asked Stuffwell confused.

"Well however it happened we are at Beanbean Castle Town now, and that's a fact." Perry floats away to read the sign in the town and return to the group.

"Ooh such interesting phenomenon ! We should discuss this at my cafe, this isn't the place for an important chat." Suggested E. Gadd.

Heeded E. Gadd's advice the group headed to Starbeans Cafe, a cafe owned by E. Gadd to discuss what hapoened.

**Beanbean Castle Town - Starbeans Cafe**

"Hey it's the owner ! Great to see you again Mr. Gadd, business is great as usual !" Exclaimed the employee.

"Great work on taking care the shop, I'll be sure to reward you later." E. Gadd praised his employee as he and everyone find a place to sit.

"Okay now let's get to business, what should we do first ?" Asked E. Gadd.

"Well, first Mario and his friends were banished thanks to Bowser. And as you know just us alone won't be able to stand up against Bowser and his forces, which is why I need the help from this book, a book that contains a parallel world, we seek the help of Mario from this book to aid us in retaking our kingdom, but thanks to Kamek and his Magikoopa allies, this book is sealed with powerful magic, unable to be opened with normal means." Explained Toadsworth.

"Then why don't we used the Beanstars power to remove the seal ?" Suggested E. Gadd.

"You know the Beanstar only worked with the voice of someone pure, hmm..wait, that may worked, I do have the Princess voice recorded for this purpose ! All we need to do is to ask permission from the Beanish royal family to use it." Toadsworth finally discovered a way out.

"Then what are we waiting for !? Let's go to Beanbean Castle !" Exclaimed Perry.

The five of them now know what to do and they set out to go to Beanbean Castle.

**Beanbean Castle - Outside**

As the five of them walked to the castle they found the place security seemed to be tight with guards stationed everywhere.

"What happened ? Was security always this tight ?" Asked E. Gadd.

"Oh I remember ! Lady Lima told me today is the day Princess Daisy come to visit to bolster relation between Beanbean Kingdom and Sarasaland." Remembered Toadsworth.

"Hee hee right you are Toadsworth." A female voice can be heard from behind.

The five of them turn around and they saw a female Koopa wearing green hat with pink ribbon, and pink shoes holding a camera.

"You, Kylie Koopa ! What are you doing here ?" Asked Toadsworth.

"Duh, what else for a scoop of course, first a strange light showed up outta nowhere, and a visit from royalty ! This is no doubt story material right here ! Lemme tell y'all a little secret, thanks to this strange light there's a rumor the meeting would be postponed, but fortunately they decided to proceed as planned." Explained Kylie.

"I see, and now you're looking for an interview right ?" Asked Toadsworth.

"Totally, but as you can see there's too many guards here so I guess I have to wait until the meetings over." Sighed Kylie. "So what brings you here Toadsworth ? Mario or Peach not with you ?"

"Well let's just say we have an urgent business with Queen Bean at the moment." Toadsworth reluctant to tell the full story. "Anyway I hoped to talk to the guard to let us in."

Toadsworth proceed to the castle gate to speak with the guards.

"Hold up ! No one allowed to enter until the meetings finished !" Said the guard.

"I'm sorry to drop in unannounced like this, but I need to speak with Lady Lima she's a friend of mine." Urged Toadsworth.

"Huh ? Oh yeah you looked familiar, you're the one came with Mario do you ? The man that saved us from that witch Cackletta ! Well I'm sure we can let you in." The guards agreed to let Toadsworth and co. inside the castle.

Kylie Koopa feeling rather dejected still waiting outside. "Oh man I should've tagged along with them...hmm aren't you ?"

**Pac Village - Outside**

Pac Man, his family and Ness run outside and much to their horror, their bad feeling came true, a dark blue ghostly being with dark face and red eyes with bull like horns on his head appeared.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA ! I'm free I'm finally free once again !" Shouted the ghost.

"Spooky ! You're free, did those four ghosta responsible for this again !?" Scowled Pac Man.

"Does it matter how I'm free ? What's important is I will have my revenge on you and finally put the Pac Land under my reign of terror once again !"

"No way I'm gonna let that happen, I beat you once I can do it again, honey get inside the house with the kids, I'll deal with him, that includes you too Ness." Ordered Pac Man.

"No Pac Man I'm gonna stay and fight ! I'm no stranger to fighting world ending threat, I'm staying whether you like it or not !" Ness defied Pac Man's order.

"Okay, come on you two you heard your father let's leave this to him, you too Chomp-Chomp !" Ms. PacMan grabbed her children and running back home.

"Oh no you don't !" Spooky used his magic to summon thorny Vines covering Pac Man's house door blocking Ms. PacMan from entering. Next he does that to the rest of the houses to prevent Pac Man from getting help.

"Looks like you're very serious this time !" Pac Man speaking with angry tone.

"Oh I am serious, and there's more where that came from, like this !" Spooky then summoned monsters from Pac Land there's Neander-Pac, Rev Roll Ram, and Spiders, and this time Spooky summoned them in large numbers, surrounding the Pac family and Ness. "That's not all !" Spooky then summoned ghosts because since there are no power pellets in sight Pac Man can't beat them.

Among the ghosts summoned there are four familiar faces to the Pac Family, a red, pink, blue, and orange ghost.

"Hey what happened ? What are we doing here ?" Questioned the red ghost.

"Clyde where are we ?" Asked the blue ghost.

"Inky he don't even know why we're here ?" Said the pink ghost.

"I take it you had no idea too Pinky ? Hmm..YOU ! the brat who dare make a move on my daughter !" Yelled the orange ghost.

"H-hey Mr. Blinky, how's Yum-Yum doing ?" Pac Jr. Speak awkwardly.

"Does it matter ! Now that I'm here you'll never see her again !" Screamed Blinky.

Clyde looked around and he saw a familiar face. "Spooky ! You're free again !"

"Indeed I am Clyde, and I will destroy that pesky Pac Man once and for all, now join me in my cause to spread terror across Pac Land once again !"

"You got yourself a deal !" Agreed Clyde.

"Alright ! There are no power pellets here, there's no need to be afraid, my minions ATTACK !" Commanded Spooky.

The ghosts obeyed and fly towards the Pac family, Clyde targeting Pac Man, Pinky targeting Ms. PacMan, Blinky targeting Jr., Inky targeting Pac Baby. However before they got close Ness springs into action. "PSI Shield !" Ness created a psychic barrier protecting himself and the Pac family, since Ness cast the Omega level shield the ghosts attacks are repelled.

"Ouch !" The ghosts squealed in pain.

"Pac Man leave the ghosts to me ! Can you deal with everything else ?" Exclaimed Ness.

"Yes we can, come on everyone let's beat them !" Pac Man rally his family.

And soon the battle begin Pac Man and Ms. PacMan battle side by side against Pac Land monsters alongside their children and pet while Ness kept the ghosts away from the Pac family, Spooky is shocked at the power Ness wield, Ness used hypnosis on some ghosts and ordered them to attack Spooky. Spooky summoned his magic staff and smacked the ghosts that attacked him with his staff. "What the..mind control ? A hero with mind control powers !? This isn't right ! A hero shouldn't have mind control, it's an evil power for villains only !? What's next...villains with healing powers !? What happened during my imprisonment !?"

Spooky turned his attention towards Ness and prepare to fight him himself, he shoots fireballs from his staff towards Ness, but the shield effect still on, reflecting Spooky's attacks back towards him, luckily for him he managed to dodge those attacks. Spooky tried to summon debris and hurled it towards Ness, Ness managed to dodge the incoming attacks, but Spooky summoned a last one from behind, attacking Ness from behind, and it worked, Ness is hurt by the attack, of course with the shield still on he's not hurt too bad.

"I see, physical attacks can bypass that pesky shield huh ? Then I now what to do !" Spooky summoned more monsters to Pac Village, a Pac-asites in large number, with them lunge at Pac Man to bite him, luckily Pac Man able to dodge them all.

"Ness, there's too many of them ! I don't think we can keep up !" Shouted Pac Man overwhelmed by the huge numbers. Seeing this as a chance to strike Clyde fly in high speed to attack Pac Man, but something interrupt him yet again, Clyde is attacked by an electric shock, and a crescent shaped energy wave aimed at Spooky who managed to defend himself, and a wave of enemies are struck down by a figure flying in high speed.

Pac Man and Ness looked at the direction of the attack and they noticed three familiar figures, one of them is a muscular man with blue hair and stern looking face dressed like a medieval mercenary and carrying a large sword with one hand. The other two are Meta Knight and Luigi.

"Ike, Meta Knight, Luigi !" Shouted Ness and Pac Man.

"Huh, more friends of yours !? No matter they will be destroyed !" As Spooky begin to summon more monsters a fire hydrant is seen flying towards him, and hit him hard in the head causing Spooky to fall to the ground. Meta Knight fly towards ike side, he and Ike combined Ragnell and Galaxia sword beam attack and plow through the enemies with an X shaped energy wave, while Luigi summoned multiple lightning to strike down all the monsters, destroying them. Turning the tides to Pac Man's side.

Spooky seeing the odds against him contemplates retreating, however Pac Man summoned the Galaxian fruit and eat it, giving the power to stun his enemies Pac Man fire a beam from his mouth to stun Spooky, but then a familiar creature stood in the way, protecting Spooky from the stun beam. All of a sudden a purple black orbs fell from the sky and formed a bipedal monsters, it has black coloring with red eyes, and seems dressed in green soldier uniforms, for those summoned in the third tournament knows with what they're dealing with.

"Primids !" Shouted Ike.

"What does this mean ? Is the Subspace Army returns ?" Questioned Meta Knight.

"Huh ? What are you talking about ? Do you guys know these things ?" Pac Man doesn't know anything because he wasn't summoned at the third tournament, and the fact nobody told him about the Subspace War.

The Primids isn't attacking anyone, rather they're after the golden fruits, a dimensional portal opened and Ancient Minister coming out from it.

"What ! R.O.B !? What's the meaning of this !?" Shouted Ike.

"I am the Ancient Minister, and I came here to recruit you Spooky, join us." Ancient Minister offered Spooky to join him.

"Why should I do that !? Joining forces with someone I don't know, I refuse ! I'm here to defeat Pac Man and terrorize Pac Land once again."

"Why should you just limit yourself to Pac Land while there are many more worlds awaiting your reign of terror ?" This question ended up piqued Spooky's interest.

"Terrorized places beyond Pac Land ? I never thought of that, hmm hmm HAHAHAHAHAHA, you do make quite an interesting offer, very well I Spooky will join you."

"The same goes for us !" Clyde and the others demanded to join Ancient Minister, and he obliged to the ghost gang demand.

"Yes, i've heard of you Clyde leader of the ghost gang, Pac Man's adversary, of course you're also welcome to join us, let's go everyone." Ancient Minister along with Spooky, ghost gang, and the other monsters follow them inside the portal, the Primids that carry the golden fruits already enter amidst the confusion beforehand.

Ike demanding answer from Ancient Minister fire a sword beam from Ragnell towards the Ancient Minister, however before it connects a figure in black cloak block the attack with alarge sword of his own. The impact however led him to drop a golden plate.

"That sword ? Can it be !? Wait, if I'm back from the dead then wouldn't the same also possible for him ?" Muttered Ike.

"Black Knight, we've got what we came for you can deal with them later." Said the Ancient Minister as they enter the portal and the portal vanished.

"Black Knight !? Is it really !?"

"What's the matter Ike ? You know someone with that sword ?" Inquired Meta Knight.

"Well I still have no concrete proof, but if he is who I think it is then yes I do know him." Explained Ike. "And R.O.B, why is he with the enemy again ?"

"Pac Man it's a-nice to see you again, who was that ghost we were fighting against ?" Asked Luigi.

"I'll tell you inside." Pac Man brought everyone inside his house to discuss this issue. Meanwhile Chomp-Chomp notice the golden plate, he grabbed it with his mouth and went inside the house.

**Deca Tower**

Located North of Inkopolis Square lies a giant tower where the power of Inkopolis originated from, Mario dashed as fast as possible to the location, luckily for him thanks to the chaos happening no one paying any attention to Mario being the only human there. When he arrived he saw a giant catfish like creature collapsed on the ground, Mario run to check on it, luckily the creature is still alive, just very exhausted. Looking up Mario saw multiple figures at the top of Deca Tower, one of them is a giant purple robot with metallic plate placed almost everywhere on it's body, an octopus like creature on a flying machine equipped with large stereos and speakers, and Mewtwo.

Mewtwo noticed Mario and float down to greet him. "Mewtwo ? Are a-you responsible for this a-mess ?" Questioned Mario.

"Unfortunately, I already ordered Galleom to take the necessary amount, of course we wouldn't know if it wasn't for our other partner DJ Octavio." Mewtwo pointed at the octopus like creature.

Octavio come down to speak to Mario. "I am DJ Octavio, leader of the Octolings, hmm..you don't look like anything I've seen, what are you ?"

"He's a human, a race already extinct in your world." Answered Mewtwo.

"A human !? So this is what you look like, I have to say no gills, no tentacles, they're very starnge indeed." Octavio looking at the difference between a human and sea creatures.

"Mewtwo why are a-you doing this ? And Galleom !? Is the Subspace Army returned ?" Questioned Mario.

"Yes, the Subspace Army, Red told me about them when I was accidentally summoned for the 4th tournament. Unfortunately this one is bigger then ever before, as for why I'm doing this, this is an order I cannot disobey." Lamented Mewtwo.

And then Agent 3 and 4 showed up ready to fight, alongside a man wearing a sailor hat and a dark blue coat with small beard on his chin.

"Cuttlefish ! Is that you !? How did you look so young !?" Screamed Octavio.

"When that strange light showed up I'm back looking like my younger self, but that's enough about me, how did you managed to escape from the snowglobe Octavio !" Asked Cuttlefish.

"Heh, for that you have the little one to thank for this." Octavio pointed at the small cat standing next to him, he's like Judd but more smaller and have a cuter face.

"Li'l Judd !? We're you the one freeing Octavio !" Shouted Agent 4.

"I did, I always stuck as Judd's shadow, well guess what ! No more of those ! And if no one will see me as my own person then I'll make them see !" Shouted Li'l Judd.

Then Galleom come down preparing to fight and a bunch of creatures resembling octopus tentacles with faces, and salmon like creatures showed up.

"Octarians and Salmonids ! Together !? How is it possible !?" Exclaimed Cuttlefish.

"It's just my mind control music, very easy to understand you fool, ever since many of my Octolings betray me I've been lacking in manpower, luckily all these Salmonids are enough as replacements." Answered Octavio.

"It's time to go, and Mario Ancient Minister would like to give you this." Mewtwo throw a golden plate towards Mario, hearing the name Ancient Minister Mario have another question to ask, however Judd then show up, interrupting Mario.

"Li'l Judd what are you doing ? Could it be you're the one responsible for this." Questioned Judd.

"Yes I am, I always hated you Judd, and now I'm going to a place where I can be my own person, goodbye forever !" Hearing this Judd fall on his knees in despair.

Mewtwo sympathized with Li'l Judd for being a clone itself, however Mewtwo will find a time to talk later as they must be back to their base.

"The Great Zapfish will be fine it's just need rest for a few days, everyone let's go." Mewtwo opened a portal and all of them entered, so are the Octarians and Salmonids.

"I won't let you escape !" Agent 4 shoot his ink, but Mewtwo stopped the ink shot in midair with it's telekinesis and throw it back towards Agent 4, covering him with his own ink.

"No...Li'l Judd." Judd feeling despair after abandoned by Li'l Judd.

Cuttlefish looked at Mario and introduced himself. "Hello my name is Captain Cuttlefish leader of Squidbeak Splatoon, why don't we come to my shack to talk, and Judd, you can come with us. Clearly this matters concern you too."

Judd stand up and agree to follow Cuttlefish.

"You know, you weren't the only human I saw, there's another one in my shack, I told him to stay put because he's appearance will attract attention." Said Cuttlefish.

"Another human ?" Asked Mario.

"Yes, he has a red hair, wielding a sword, and dressed in medieval like attire."

**Octo Valley**

As they reach Cuttlefish shack, Mario saw a familiar face coming out from the shack. "Roy !"

**Tails Research Facility - Outside**

A battle finally begin with Sonic, Tails, Peach, and Lucas uttey curbstomping the Badniks sent after them, but what most impressive is Lucas PSI ability, he used PK Fire Omega to destroy the the Caterkillers surrounding him, Sonic use his spin dash to destroy the Moto Bug robots, Tails slapped the incoming Moto Bugs with his tail, incredibly his tail packs a punch, while Peach summoned radish out of nowhere and pelt them towards the Buzz Bomber, the radish hard enough to break metals. The remaining Moto Bug attempt to slash Sonic with it claws, but Peach managed to destroyed it with a heart shaped beam, Tails then carry Sonic to use a homing attack, to destroy the remaining Buzz Bomber. And lastly Lucas used PK Love to destroy the remaining robots.

"Wow, that was completely one sided, do we have anymore robots to dispatch ?" Asked Eggman.

"No boss, we came here completely unprepared remember." Said Orbot. "You're rushing in to chase that kid with psychic powers."

"I'll be back Sonic and everyone else ! Mark my words this isn't the end of Dr. Eggman !" Eggman used his Egg Mobile to fly away from Tails Research Facility.

"Well that was easier than expected ?" Said Peach.

"I don't think the good doctor is thoroughly prepared this time, anyway why don't we come back in and have your friend introduced himself." The four of them went back inside and Lucas decided to introduced himself.

**Metropolis - Eggman HQ**

Eggman finally back to his empire, lamenting his losses. "Curses that rotten hedgehog, he ruined everything again, that blonde kid really possess amazing psychic powers just like Silver, but he managed to avoid my grasp, I could've used him for my next evil plan."

While Eggman lamenting his losses, a dimensional portal appeared and Ancient Minister came out from it. "Greetings Dr. Eggman, I am the Ancient Minister, how would you like to join our organization the Neo Subspace Army."

* * *

**That's it for now, things are beginning to move forward for everyone.**

**Cap'n Cuttlefish are also turned young here, you can see his younger self in the sunken sea scroll with the humanoid DJ Octavio.**

**Anyway sorry if I crammed to many stories in one chapter, the pace is slow enough as it is, I can't make the story progress anymore slower.**

**Baby Pac-Man, or should I say Pac Baby, is a girl in this fic.**

**Spooky is the main boss of Pac Man World 2.**

**Yum-Yum is Blinky's daughter who only appeared in Pac Jr. Game, she's one of the few non antagonistic ghosts in Pac Man series.**

**PSI Shield is a PSI technique in Earthbound series, it only protects the user from PSI attack, completely different from Shield technique which only protect from physical attacks, the only reason the ghost gang are repelled by PSI Shield is because ghosts are spiritual being, even if they only punch or scratch is counted as non physical attacks, which is why PSI Shield worked against them, and so are any other non physical attacks.**

**Rev Roll Ram, Neander-Pac, Pac-asite, and spiders are enemy monsters from Pac Man World games.**

**Galaxian fruit serve as a power up in Pac & Pal game, where should Pac man eat it he can fire a beam from his mouth that stuns his enemies.**

**I decided to make Li'l Judd a bad guy because he seemed to dislike the fact that he's Judd's clone, I am planning to have him bond with Mewtwo considering both of them are clones.**

**Now to clarify Sonic and Co. Met the Mushroom World cast through time space shenanigans, and seeing their athletic abilities, Sonic and Mario decided to compete in sports, since Sonic is a well known hero in his world everybody trusts him to compete with the Mushroom World casts. Fridge logic here, if people in Sonic's world foolish enough unable to tell the difference between Sonic and Shadow, why would they questioned the Mushroom World cast, considering planet Mobius has it shares of humans and anthropomorphic creatures.**

**Character debut : Ms. PacMan, Pac Jr., Pac Baby, Chomp-Chomp, Spooky, Clyde, Inky, Pinky, Blinky, Black Knight, Primids, Rev Roll Rams, Spiders, Neander-Pac, Pac-asites, Ike, Galleom, DJ Octavio, Li'l Judd, Murch, Octarians, Salmonids, Great Zapfish, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Roy, Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Badniks, Lucas, Kylie Koopa, Beanish.**

**Boss battle : Spooky, Ghost gang.**


	33. A Wish Upon a Beanstar

**Beanbean Castle - Conference Room**

"And I think it would be in our best interest should Beanbean Kingdom and Sarasaland have better cooperation."

Talking in the conference room a woman wearing a yellow dress, brown hair, and crown like a princess. On the other side of the table is a fat female Beanish wearing a red dress, purple lipstick, and a crown like a queen, alongside her is a young male Beanish with blond hair, dressed in red and white, and carrying a rapier with him, next to them is a female Beanish with long nose wearing a yellow hood.

"That's a compelling argument Princess Daisy, I'm sure we the people of Beanbean Kingdom understood where you come from." Said the Beanish queen.

"I agree with Queen Bean, we need to improve relations between our countries." Said the male Beanish.

"I suppose there's truth to what you're saying Prince Peasley, hopefully this will benefit both our nations." Said the hooded Beanish.

Just then a guard entered the room. "Pardon me for interrupting, but Lady Lima there's someone here to see you, he insist this is urgent !" Explained the guard. "It's from Sir Toadsworth !"

"Toadsworth ? I didn't know he was coming ? Very well take me to him." Lady Lima then left the room with the guard escorting her to meet Toadsworth.

**Beanbean Castle - Guest Room**

The guard open the door and then Lima entered the room, not expecting her old friend Toadsworth came to visit. They also let Starlow rest inside since she's still unconscious.

"Toadsworth !? This is a surprise, you never told me you were coming ?" Asked Lima.

"Sorry for the surprise visit Lima, but we really need to use the Beanstar, Bowser attacked our Castle and.."

"And you'd like to use the Beanstar power to defeat him right Toadsworth ? Not that I mind, but where's Mario and Luigi ? You're with Prof E. Gadd, a Yoshi, and a talking umbrella ?"

"Don't forget me !" Stuffwell came out from E. Gadd's pocket and enlarge itself, then they all introduced themselves to Lady Lima.

"It's a long story Lima, but while what you said is true, first we need to remove the seal on this book." Toadsworth showing Lima the paper world book.

"Hrnngh, ugh.. you're right there's a strong magic preventing the book from being opened." Lima tried opening the book to no avail.

"Still, you know the only way to use the Beanstar is to use the voice of the pure right ?" Asked Lima.

"I know, and lucky too I have the princess voice in this recorder, just in case for something like this." Toadsworth showed Lima his voice recorder.

"Alright then, follow me." Lima then guide Toadsworth and co. to the Beanstar chamber.

**Beanbean Castle - Beanstar Chamber**

"There it is the Beanstar." Pointed Lima.

Lima pointed at a green star shaped object with a sleeping face, and protected by a security beam.

"It's protected, how can we use it ?" Asked Perry.

"Normally all you have to do is fix the castle plumbing, but we'll be using this remote for convenient purposes." Lima send out a remote and press one of it's buttons to turn off the security system.

"The systems down, quick Toadsworth now's your chance !" Exclaimed E. Gadd.

Toadsworth used his voice recorder, and since it is Princess Peach voice this time, the Beanstar awake without going haywire and split into pieces. Toadsworth then begin to make his wish.

"Beanstar, I wish for the seal on this book is removed !" Toadsworth declared his wish towards the Beanstar.

The Beanstar then grant Toadsworth wish, the seal on the book is gone, allowing the book to be able to opened.

"It worked ! The book is finally able to be opened, okay next wish..." Before Toadsworth can make a wish to bring Mario, Luigi, and the Kong's back, a loud ruckus can be heard throughout the castle and it seems getting louder and louder and the door to the Beanstar chamber is forced open, a loud banging noise can be heard throughout the castle, a figure showed up, he looks a lot like Mario but with more sinister and intimidating appearance, a lot fatter then Mario, and wearing yellow shirt and hat, and purple overall.

"Oh it's Mario, he's here...wait does he looked different somehow ?" Said Lima.

"That's not Mario, that's Wario !" Shouted Toadsworth. "Wario what are you doing here !?"

"Everyone ! Sorry, I couldn't stop him, Mario just charge in and knocked out all the guards and storm the castle by himself." Kylie Koopa panting trying to chase Wario and restraining him in vain.

"Kylie, that's not Mario, this is his well sorta evil counterpart Wario !" Exclaimed E. Gadd.

"Huh !? Mario has an evil doppleganger !? Does anyone else knows about this ?" Kylie shocked at the revelation.

"Well not really, Wario doesn't come to this Kingdom often." Answered E. Gadd.

"Heh I'm only here because I heard there's a wish granting device, if that's true then I'm going to wish myself an infinite wealth. Now where's that device ? Is it that one ?" Mario pointed at the Beanstar, and due to the interruption, Toadsworth haven't make anymore wishes which left the Beanstar asleep again.

"What is going on here !" Yelled Queen Bean with Prince Peasley and Princess Daisy walked alongside her. "The walls and floors are damaged, the guards are knocked out cold, who's responsible for this mess !"

Daisy recognizing Wario quickly called out to him, luckily this stops everyone from mistaking him as Mario. "Wario ? What are you doing here ? Did you responsible for all this mess !?"

"Uhh maybe." Wario futilely playing innocent until he make a dash to the Beanstar, but then this time a commotion can be heard from outside the castle, and they hear a sound of marching footsteps inside the castle, a guard running to deliver a bad news.

"Your majesty you must leave this place ! Our kingdom is under attack ! By Kremlings !" Exclaimed the guard.

"NOBODY MOVES !"

A loud bellowing was heard in the castle hallway, Klump and Kalypso then arrived at the location. However it's not just them this time, their leader King K. Rool also stand between them.

"K. Rool !? King of the Kremlings !? What is the meaning of this !" Yelled Queen Bean.

"Ah if it isn't Queen Bean, I came here for the Beanstar ! With it's power no one is able to stop me ! Klump ! Kalypso get that star !" Ordered K. Rool.

Klump and Kalypso grabbed the star and pushing Toadsworth out of the way, they ended up doing a tug of war with Mario. "I saw this first, you get your own star you scaly swine's !" Yelled Mario refusing to let go.

"Everyone we must stop them from getting the stars !" Daisy rally everyone to help however K. Rool will not stood idly by.

"Oh no you don't ! Kritters set the black drums !" Kritters Kremlings obeyed K. Rools order and set up a black drums with skull face and numerous enemies coming out from it, such as Gnawties, Klaptraps, Armies, and Slippas to distract the heroes.

A fight then ensues, E. Gadd uses FLUDD to douse the Crocodile Isle creatures from attacking him, Peasley then unsheath his rapier to get the Beanstar however Kleever got in his way. "Not so fast princey, you need to get through me first !" Had no choice Peasley ended up fighting Kleever. Daisy surrounded by Armies used her power to create a dome of thorny flowers, trapping the armadillo creatures inside, she then double jump and fight more enemies. A Gnawty charged at Yoshi but Yoshi eat it, producing egg as a result. Yoshi throw the egg towards Klump, hurting him. Yoshi keep on doing this until either Klump or Kalypso let go of the Beanstar.

Perry noticing the drums responsible for the endless spawning attempt to Target it, however Kritters already guard the drums and started fending off Perry and restrain him. Stuffwell join the fight and send out Copy Flowers on himself, which creates numerous copies of himself, Stuffwell then run around and started jumping on the creatures, defeating them and also some of the clones assists Perry and jumping on the Kritters, forcing them to release Perry. Perry then use his chargebrella technique and blast the black drums, finally stopped the endless spawnings.

"K. Rool ! You trespass into my country, wreaking havoc on my city and castle, and now you try to stole the Beanstar, I will not let you get away with this !" Yelled Queen Bean.

"Oh yeah ! Bring it on !" Taunted K. Rool.

Queen Bean and King K. Rool then fight each other. Bean punch K. Rool so hard he is sent flying until he hit a wall. K. Rool stand back and charged at Bean, grappling her and head-butted her, K. Rool then summoned his blunderbuss and shoot a cannonball towards Bean, but she managed to punch the cannonball away. Bean then punch the ground so hard a shock wave appeared but K. Rool activate his propeller pack to fly upward and avoid the shockwaves. And then he shoot a purple mist from the blunderbuss toward Queen Bean, disorienting her. "Klump ! Kalypso ! Are you two done yet !"

Peasley and Kleever continue to fight, both kept on striking and parrying each others attack, Kleever then float away and spin himself, he aimed at Peasleys legs, however Peasley managed to jump, avoiding Kleever's attack, Kleever then return to Peasley like a boomerang to slice him, but Peasley managed to block him with his rapier. Kleever stop spinning and shoot fireballs from his mouth forcing Peasley to dodge, but that's not all Kleever infuse fire energy to his blade and shoot a crescent shaped fiery beam towards Peasley, unable to dodge in time, Peasley got burn by the attack, and he fell to the ground. Seizing the chance, Kleever fly up and point his blade down to impale Peasley, he descend at high speed, but Peasley seeing this roll around to avoid Kleever's attack, and Kleever missed his attack and ended up stabbing the ground which caused him to get stuck, he struggles to free himself, but he stabbed the ground quite deep, and now a chance to attack has come Peasley walked closer and unleash a barrage of slashes into Kleever's face, finally defeating him.

Yoshi then covered himself in egg shell launched itself towards Klump and Kalypso, knocking them put put the impact and removing their grip on the Beanstar. Wario makes his wish. "Beanstar ! I wish..." The Beanstar heard Wario's wish however since Wario is anything but pure the Beanstar goes erratic and flying around uncontrollably and then the Beanstar split into four pieces. However because Klump refusing to let go he managed to grab one piece, seeing their objective no longer there, K. Rool ordered a retreat.

"Everyone retreat !" K. Rool then fly away with Klump and Kalypso follow suit, with Kalypso pulling Kleever from the ground and carried him with her, the rest of the Kritters also run away following them.

Toadsworth, Kylie, and Lima were hiding the whole time and they finally came out. "Is it over ?" Stuttered Toadsworth.

"Yes Toadsworth it's over." Said Daisy.

"What happened here ? Did I miss anything ?" Starlow woke up and head to the Beanstar Chamber.

"Not quite." Peasley pointed at Queen Bean. "My mother is still disoriented."

"We need to get her to stop moving ! Everyone be careful, Queen Bean possess tremendous strength, try not to get punched or kicked." Warned Lima.

Daisy summoned a flower vine that restrained both of the Queen's arm while Lima tried to calm her down. "Your majesty please calm down."

And by a miracle Lima shoot a beam of light towards Queen Bean, but instead of hurting her, she seemed return to normal and seated to the ground, Daisy remove her vines. "Ooh, my head...that K. Rool ! He will pay for this."

"How ? I didn't know I could do that ?" Lima confused by what happened.

"Seriously ? You're that old and you don't know what you're capable of, hmm...this is just like those time we were summonedwe're summoned to the World of Trophy." Wario stroke his chin.

Of course hearing this Yoshi glared at Wario remembering the 3rd tournament incident. "What are you looking at !? It's never a secret in the first place, or you still hung up on the third tournament incident ? At least I don't work for another evil being in the 4th tournament !"

"Wario explain yourself !" Shouted Toadsworth.

Wario begin explaining to everyone about the World of Trophy of course everyone except Yoshi find it hard to believe.

"A world where you're pitted against other people across time and space in a combat tournament ? And a pair of giant white gloves who summoned you ? And you're saying that you, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, his son, and Yoshi been there ? You expect us to believe such tall tales ?" Said Daisy skeptical.

Hearing this Yoshi defended Wario as he does being honest this time, he stood in front of Wario facing everyone else and nodded.

"Wait if what you said was true then why is Peach never told me anything about this ?" Toadsworth felt being left in the dark.

"Look the rules stated that once our time is up we're sentwere sent back to our world with our memories of World of Trophy erased, that's why none of us remember about the World of Trophy, it wasn't until that bright light showed up and then our memories somehow returned." Answered Wario. "What does this light have anything to do with World of Trophy is anyone's guess."

"Okay, so Wario what are you doing here ?" Asked Daisy.

"I've heard about a wish granting device here so I came to make a wish for myself, a wish of everlasting wealth." Declared Wario.

"Wario don't you have tons of money already ?" Asked E. Gadd.

"Well it's not enough ! The moment I said my wish that thing broke apart and went crazy." Pouted Wario.

"The Beanstar can only be used by someone pure of heart, other than that the Beanstar will split into pieces." Explained Lima.

"Curses ! I should've brought Mona here and use her voice, well now that star is gone I guess it's time I should go." Wario then walked out of the castle. "You know you Beanish should have better security, the Kremlings easily enter the castle without any opposition."

"Hey it's your fault in the first place beating up our guards, if you weren't they would've repelled thise Kremlings from entering the castle." Berated Peasley.

"Well it doesn't matter, right now the seal on this book is gone and that what matters." Toadsworth lift the book up and unexpectedly a large bee like creature swipe the book with high speed, it has spikes on it's abdomen and have red and black coloring, alongside it also an identical creature except with yellow and black coloring.

"What the !? Aren't those Zings !? When did they... They must be coming in while we're distracted during the battle !" Shouted Perry.

"Thatzzz right and we're not juzzzt any Zingzz, I'm Queen B and this is my huzzband King Zing, and we're here to grab our prize." Declared the red Zing.

"We got what we came for dear, letzzz hurry !" Said King Zing as those two then fly away quickly firing their stingers to anyone in the way, forcing then all to dodge the incoming attack.

"Stop them ! Don't let them escape with the book !" Toadsworth shouted, everyone else got up and chased the two Zings. Yoshi extend his tongue to devour Queen B but his tongue touch the spikes on her abdomen instead, hurting his tongue, Yoshi decided to stop holding back, he spread his wings and fly to chase them. The surprised Daisy grow flower vines from the ground to block their escape but the two Zings managed to avoid the vines with their excellent maneuverability, unfortunately the vines caught Yoshi instead because she was surprised Yoshi can spread wings without eating a blue Koopa shell, causing him to get tangled by the vines, they finally reached the outside of the castle and fly upwards to a giant crocodile shaped ship with four propellers.

**The Flying Krock - Bridge**

"King K. Rool we got the book." Said Queen B.

"Excellent work you two, now let's tell our benefactor the good news." K. Rool press a button and then a hologram of Ancient Minister showed up. "Ancient Minister, the book you asked for has been successfully retrieved, as for the Beanstar we only got one piece."

"I see, excellent work nonetheless King K. Rool, the book is more important than the Beanstar, we can always get the pieces next time, for now let's go back, mission complete." The hologram then faded.

"Hmph..if only I got the Beanstar, I could take over the Neo Subspace Army, all in due time Ancient Minister." K. Rool expressed his dissatisfaction having to serve someone, but what he completely unaware of is Red riding his Charizard heard everything, peering from the window. And then he and Charizard fly down to land on a nearby city.

**Beanbean Castle - Outside**

"Dang it, those two oversized bees got away...wait what do I care about some silly book !" Exclaimed Wario after he got carried away, he and everyone else already reached outside of the castle, including Yoshi who managed to break free from the vines.

Before Wario can take a step any further Charizard landed in front of the castle, and Red got off from Charizard.

"Red ! This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder, not to mention he look older." Said Wario scratching his head.

"Oh it's you Wario, up to some mischief again I suppose." Snarked Red.

"Wario you know this guy ? And is he riding a dragon !?" Toadsworth and everyone else is surprised.

"Yeah, this is Red, he got summoned to the World of Trophy like I do, only at the third tournament of course." Said Wario in a mocking tone.

"Charizard pin Wario down." Charizard obey Red's command and begin pinning Wario to the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea !" Yelled Wario pinned down by Charizard.

"That's my line Wario ! What's this about Neo Subspace Army ! Are you trying to invade other worlds now huh !" Yelled Red.

"Neo Subspace Army !? What are you talking about !? I'm not in any organization !" Wario denying to be part of any organization.

"Yeah ! Don't lie to me ! I saw an anthropomorphic crocodile and two large bees talking to hologram of Ancient Minister !" Explained Red.

Hearing that name both Wario and Yoshi were shocked as the Ancient Minister has returned. "What ! Why would he don that getup again, doesn't R.O.B remember what happened he work for Tabuu !"

"That's what I wanted to...wait you're actually telling the truth ? You really had no idea about the Neo Subspace Army ?" Red then tell Charizard to let Wario go, and it obliged.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you ! I came here for a wish granting device, I have no interest of joining another evil organization like that ! The risks are not worth it !" Scowled Wario.

"Excuse me, Mr. Red was it I'm Toadsworth an adviser to Princess Peach, could you please tell us what's going on ?" Asked Toadsworth.

Red then introduced himself to everyone and explain what he heard and about the Subspace War incident.

"Really Wario ? Always causing trouble wherever you go huh ?" Snarked Daisy.

"Will you let it go already it's in the past, I didn't know any better." Wario angered by the diss he received.

"So the Beanstar is a secondary objective, while the book is their real target the whole time, what are the Neo Subspace Army is planning ?" Wondered E. Gadd.

"Nothing good I bet." Said Stuffwell.

"Well this got nothing to do with me so I'm outta here, gotta find someplace else with treasures in it." Wario walked away, but Toadsworth stopped him.

"Wario wait, you know about this World of Trophy and Subspace Army thing, and none of us know anything about the other worlds, please I beg of you won't you join forces with us to defeat the Subspace Army ? If you do I'll let Princess Peach awaken the Beanstar and you can have your wish." Offered Toadsworth.

"Hmm..intriguing, not to mention I might be able to go to other worlds and take their treasure, fine you'll have my help." Wario agreed to the terms. "Okay so now what ? The ship is flying away."

"If only I bring my winged bean with me, I could chase them to wherever it is they're going." Said Peasley.

"Hmm..if what Wario said was true then let me do this." Toadsworth point his staff and conjure Peasleys winged bean. "It worked I can conjure anything now !"

"Hmm..so that light must've come from the World of Trophy, but why aren't we there ? What bout on your world Red ?" Questioned Wario.

"Before that light engulf my world I was battling Mewtwo, and it seems Mewtwo know what's going on, I have to assume it's trainer a man named Giovanni is a part of this Neo Subspace Army." Deduced Red.

And then as they discuss what to do next a space distortion occurred with Red, Charizard, Yoshi, Wario and Daisy caught up in it. "What's going on ! Help !"

"Is everyone alright ? Wait where's Daisy, and Wario, Yoshi, and Red !" Panicked Toadsworth.

**Hyrule (botw era) - Shrine of Ressurection**

"Where is this ?" Red looked around, they're in.a dark place, however there's a pool in the middle.

"Wait, what happened ? Where am I !?" Panicked Daisy.

A footsteps can be heard, towards Reds direction, he sent out Charizard from pokeball preparing to fight, but it turned out to be Mario. Alongside Roy and the Inklings.

"Mario !" Shouted Daisy.

"Hello Daisy it's a-nice to see you again, oh there's Red, Yoshi, and Wario too ?"

"It's a long story." Sighed Daisy.

They all exchanging info keeping each other updated about the current events.

"Neo Subspace Army ? It all makes sense now !" Exclaimed Mario.

"I knew it ! Giovanni is a part of that army, and by extension Mewtwo." Said Red.

"It seems they gather your enemies to be a part of it." Said Mario.

"I'm not surprised, knowing Giovanni he always have world domination as his desire, he might assume a world without Pokemon will be easy to conquer." Explained Red.

"They even have DJ Octavio as part of their army, and now there's otherworldly enemies to deal with !?" Groaned Agent 3.

"I see you're here too Roy." Wario asked the swordsman.

"Yeah, in my case I've been brought back to life, though it seems I've been ressurected as my 15 year old self." Explained Roy.

"It's nice to meet you Roy, my name's Red, I was summoned in the 3rd tournament." Red introduced himself to Roy.

"Likewise, say is that a dragon with you ?" Asked Roy pointing at Charizard.

"Uh well.. let's just say we have different definition of dragons compared to other worlds, but Charizard can use draconic techniques." Answered Red.

"Wait a minute ! I remember something ! That's a Charizard ! I saw one during the 4th tournament !" Roy remembering Charizard. "Does that mean you're the owner ? Master Hand did explain in the 2nd tournament about creatures called Pokemon, and many of them has owners or trainers."

"That's right, me and Charizard go way back aren't we buddy." Red looked at Charizard and rubbing it's neck, and Charizard growled in agreement.

"Wow Inky we're actually fighting among heroes from other worlds !" Shouted Agent 4.

"Inked ! Use code name during mission... ! Now I screwed up !" Lamented Agent 3.

"So you two came from a world where humans already extinct ?" Asked Daisy.

"Yes, according to the Sunken Sea Scroll our ancestors are actually marine animals. Kinda shocking if you asked me, as now we're land creatures and water actually lethal to us ?" Explained Agent 3.

"We were really surprised when Mario turned out to be a human, so in other worlds humans still exists huh ?" Said Agent 4.

"When we find out Roy was in Captain Cuttlefish shack we had a brief chat until a space distortion occurred and now we're here, well outside of this shrine at least." Answered Mario.

"It sure is lively here don't you think ?"

"Well, I know you're excited too."

Mario and co. Look at the direction at the voice and a familiar face showed up. He's a blond man wearing green tunic and hat, and have pointy ears, the other in is a woman wearing a fancy pink and white dress with long brown hair, also have pointy ears.

"Link ! Zelda !" Shouted Mario and Red. "Does this mean we're in Hyrule ?"

"Well yes, but this is Hyrule far to the future, I'm afraid I'm not the Link of this era." Answered Link. "As you know me, Zelda, and Ganondorf are locked in eternal reincarnation and battle."

"Oh yeah, Master Hand did reveal to everyone about your destiny." Said Red.

Everyone then begin introducing Link and Zelda to the newcomers.

"So you're the Link I encounter during the 4th tournament ?" Asked Roy.

"That's right Roy, the Link you've met during the previous tournament are from further past, I know because I'm sure to remember if it's me."

"Yes, but anyway we need to get back to business, Zelda and I are ressurected, the goddess of triforce Nayru and Farore revived us for a mission." Explained Link. And they sent us here because you guys were also transported here thanks to that spatial distortion, time and space isn't that stable anymore thanks to Ancient Ministers doing.

"As you know Link and I are the one summoned to the World of Trophy, the Link and Zelda from Twilight Era, and we're the ones with familiarity with what are we dealing with." Explained Zelda.

"Yeah we know, the Neo Subspace Army right ?" Said Wario picking his nose.

"Yes Wario, as for why R.O.B did this he has his reason, and he did not do this willingly." Explained Link.

"But for now we have to pretend were enemies for the time being, R.O.B is doing what he can from his sides." Said Zelda.

"R.O.B have lost so many already, alright we play along for a-now, but we need to know why he did this ?" Said Mario.

"All be revealed in time." Said Link.

"What about Ganondorf ? Is he part of Neo Subspace Army too ?" Asked Red.

"Not that we know of, knowing Ganondorf it's highly unlikely for him to join the Neo Subspace Army, especially since last time didn't go well, not to mention there's too many people to betray this time." Answered Zelda.

"Besides Goddess Din is still unsure whether to revive him or not, technically speaking he is her champion." Added Link.

"There's so many unknowns about our enemy, but few things we know, if Giovanni is a part of it that means its possible for Team Rocket as a whole is a part of it, and if that's true it's likely we might also have to face the entire organizations." Stated Red.

"DJ Octavio is also a part of it, so we might expect Octarians and Octolings who are still loyal to him as a member as well, including Li'l Judd." Added Agent 3.

"Then the Kremling Krew also a part of it then if what Red saw is any indication." Added Wario.

"They might a-be Donkey Kong enemies, but King K. Rool also have many non Kremling allies such as Zings and many others, that's what Donkey told a-me." Stated Mario. "Oh right I almost forgot, Mewtwo gave a-me this gold plate, said it's from the Ancient Minister, but I don't a-know what for ?"

"If R.O.B wanted to gave that to you it must be important, it's best we keep it with us for now." Link convinced Mario to keep it, and Mario put it back in his pocket.

"So is anyone knows what we must do first ? We're not just gonna wait here forever are we ?" Daisy asking for a plan.

"Actually what we must do right now is to find a way to free Mewtwo from Giovanni's control." Answered Zelda.

"I see, but is there anyway for us to know where Mewtwo might appeared ?" Asked Red.

"I can use my magic to locate Mewtwo, and then we teleport to that location, my power is enhanced by Nayru, I can create portals that can breach dimensional barriers." Explained Zelda.

"There you have it, okay let's begin our first move !" Everyone then discussing the operation to free Mewtwo from Giovanni's control.

* * *

**In future chapters this Link and Zelda will be called TP! Link and TP! as in Twilight Princess. To differentiate them from botw Link and Zelda.**

**Unlike the others who we're resurrected from Xerneas power, Link and Zelda were revived by their goddess for a mission.**

**Daisy is associated with flowers while Peach associated with hearts, so they have powers to manipulate flowers and hearts respectively.**

**Winged bean is what Prince Peasley used as a transport to fly around during the events of Superstar Saga, however since the flying platform was never named in game I decided to call it winged bean instead.**

**I might adapt the story of Botw 2 into this fic, or find another way.**

**Roy debuted in SSB Melee which has the Ocarina of Time Link, while in SSB 4 it's the Twilight Princess Link, so this Link isn't the one Roy met during the 2nd tournament.**

**Neo Subspace Army will be the antagonistic forces the heroes have to face, as for it's member well you'll find out in later chapters.**

**Character debut : Queen Bean, Lady Lima, Prince Peasley, Army, Slippas, Queen B, King Zing, TP! Link, TP! Zelda.**

**Boss battle : King K. Rool, Kleever, Queen B, King Zing.**


	34. Old Enemies

**Captain Falcon's Base**

After parting ways with Samus, Fox, Falco, and Olimar, Captain Falcon return to his hideout in a chain of islands near Port City, investigating the Space Pirates and the corruption within the Galactic Federation, and of course during his way back the light from World of Trophy engulf the entire universe and restoring Captain Falcon's memories about the World of Trophy, but right now that's not his priority at the moment.

"Dang it ! Can't find it anywhere !" Captain Falcon slammed his fist at his desk after unsuccessful typing at his computer, searching about the X Parasites.

"Samus send me the data of them right before we part ways, and yet I can't find anything about it on the internet, not even general information like habitat or diet, and yet..."

_flashback..._

**Galactic Federation HQ**

"Here's my report about the mission." Captain Falcon hand over the completed request to the reception desk, earning his payment.

After that he heard lots of whispers about everyone seemed to talk about Captain Falcon, not wanting to deal with the crowd, Falcon walked away, wanting to quickly to find his next bounty, however in the way, he stumbled upon an empty corridor with a fork in the road at the corner, he kept on walking until he heard two Federation officials talking about a dangerous lifeforms in the fork to the left. Falcon hinself didn't really wanted to eavesdrop, but the talk about dangerous lifeforms ended up catching cat attention anyway, so he hide to listen in on the conversation.

"So what's this dangerous lifeforms again ?"

"We call it X Parasites, it has the power to latch onto it's host, and copy their appearance and abilities, turns out a huge number of them actually live on Planet SR388."

"Wow... that's scary."

"But think of the possibilities, and potentials we can use, with those parasites under our control no other organizations, not even governments will be able to stand up against us, now that the space pirates have reduced to remnants nothing can get in the way of Galactic Federation."

"True, you have a point, I have to admit though, the thought of no one able to stand up against us does sound really nice, but what about..."

Before the conversation even finished, hearing this Captain Falcon decided to leave quietly while the two officers continue talking unaware Captain Falcon was there the whole time.

_back to present..._

**Captain Falcon Base**

"Not too long after that the famous bounty hunter Samus Aran destroy Planet SR388, putting the parasites to extinction and ruining the Federations ambition." Remembered Falcon.

An email is sent to Falcon's computer, he checked it out it turns out to be a summon to the Galactic Federation HQ Earth branch.

"Guess I can't ignore this, might as well hear what they have to say, hold on..looks like I had no choice, should worst come to worst I have to make use of my abilities the World of Trophy grant me." Captain Falcon head outside and went to the Federation HQ.

**Galactic Federation HQ - Earth Branch**

Falcon arrived at the HQ, when he got in a woman greeted him, she has a long brown hair wearing a pink and red suit, shoulder pads, and blue gloves.

"It's been a while Falcon." Greeted the woman.

"Hello Jody, it's good to see you again, busy day ?" Falcon ask his friend.

"Well yeah, thanks to another one of our facilities destroyed there's a lot of fire to put out in the Federation, it's really cutting my relaxation time, so what brings you here ? Another job ?"

"Maybe, I was summoned here anyway by a high ranking official, this facility you mentioned, is it the one near Planet SR388 ?" Asked Falcon.

"Yes that one ! It's a shame really, the culprit was none other than Samus Aran the most well known bounty Hunter, turned against the Federation just like that, and after all the work we've done to ensure peace, why did she have to ruin it ?" Pouted Jody.

"Say Jody, I'm going to ask you something, does the name X Parasites ring a bell to you ?"

"X Parasites ? What's that ? Some kind of parasites in other planet ?"

"No it's nothing, just forget about it, well I'm about to head up, I'll see you later then." Falcon pressed the elevator button, he entered, and then he went to the higher floor.

"What was that about, and wait ! He doesn't seemed surprised to hear that Samus is a she, have they met before ?" Jody begin to suspect Captain Falcon.

**Galactic Federation HQ Earth Branch - Colonel's office**

Falcon entered the room and he saw a middle aged man wearing galactic Federation uniform and black beret sitting behind his desk.

"Ah Captain Falcon, I've been expecting you." Greeted the man.

"I see you're the one that called me sir ?"

"Indeed I am, I've heard of your reputation Falcon, former space police turned bounty Hunter, I've seen the amounts of successes you've amassed so far." Praised the colonel.

"Thank you for your kind words sir, but I believe you overestimate me." Answered Falcon.

"Ah, a humble one I see, not many possess those qualities these days, surviving and victorious against Black Shadow, Deathborn, and many others, you deserve to be proud of your achievements once in a while."

"I'll try to keep that in mind, so what kind of mission you have in store for me ?" Falcon folded his arms.

"Alright let's get on with it, your mission is to hunt down Samus Aran," the Colonel's tone shifting to be more serious, "bring her back here dead or alive, that's your mission."

"You want me to hunt down Samus Aran !? That famous bounty Hunter !" Falcon shocked at hearing the mission details.

"Yes, she has destroyed our research facility and responsible for the destruction of Planet SR388, she needs to be punished in accordance to the law !"

"I see, to think I got to face the Hunter herself." Stated Falcon nervously.

"Not to worry Falcon, I'm aware this is an extremely difficult task we've given you, which is why you won't be alone on this mission."

"I'm not, you have someone to assist me ?"

"Oh yes, honestly speaking I was thinking of asking the Commando Team for help but a De Ragan suddenly appeared in Metro City thanks to that weird light, all of us were in huge panic when that bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention I can't ask the Striders either because their organization almost wiped out and they lacked manpower, and I heard the Strider responsible for the defeat of Grandmaster Meio is dispatched in Kazakh City because an ammonite like monster with tentacles and carrying a trident is wreaking havoc there."

"De Ragan !? A creature from Planet Perun here on Earth !?" Said Falcon surprised.

"Yes, that light brought a huge mess, so we're very busy in dealing with these problems caused by that light, anyway back to business your partners should be here soon...oh speak of the devil."

The door opened and two figures entered the room, it's Maxh Rider, and the other one is a pink skinned woman with blond hair wearing a black hat and uniform.

"Captain Falcon, I'm sure you're aware but let me introduce you anyway, this is Mach Rider, and Immorta from Galactic Police."

"It's nice to meet you Captain Falcon, this is how you humans acquainted right ?" Immorta offered her hand for a handshake.

"Oh yes it is." Captain Falcon then shake her hand. "Immorta ? If I recall you're one of the people responsible for stopping the Geathjerk invasion alongside the CENTINELS correct ?"

"I am, and thanks to our combined efforts this planet is safe."

"Heh to think we meet again so soon." Remarked Mach Rider.

"Yeah, likewise." Replied Falcon.

"Okay now that introduction is out of the way here's your mission briefing, we've managed to locate Samus Aran, after escaping our capture attempts she heads to the direction of Lylat System, and as you all know the Federation has little influence there, but we're an ally to the Cornerian military, rumor has it she was last seen in Planet Papetoon. That's the most remote planet in Lylat System, I won't be surprised if she used that planet to lay low for the time being." Briefed the Colonel.

"Then I guess that's where we going then ? Understood Colonel we shall leave immediately !" Falcon, Mach Rider, and Immorta left the office.

Before he left Falcon decided to stay for a bit because he wanted to ask the Colonel something. "You two go ahead, there's something I forgot to ask the Colonel." Mach Rider and Immorta complied and they left the office first.

"What is it Falcon ? Why are you still here ?" Asked the Colonel.

"It won't take long Colonel, I wanted to ask you if you know something about an organism called the X Parasites ?" The question shocked the Colonel as their existence are meant to be top secret, however the Colonel quickly regain his composure and brushes it off.

"No I don't, what are those things ?" Said the Colonel pretending not to know.

"No, never mind, I' leaving now." Falcon then left the office.

_Hmm that Falcon doesn't seemed surprised to hear me referring Samus as a 'she' I wonder if they've met before ? He even asking about the X Parasites on top of that, how much does he know, ? We might have to silence him if he knows too much._ Thought the Colonel

**Galactic Federation HQ - Hallway**

"Sorry about this you two but I'm going to make a quick call." Captain Falcon walked further away using his communicator trying to contact someone. "Okay all done, let's go."

"Not to be nosy, but who're you contacting ?" Asked Immorta.

"A friend of mine, honestly even with our strength combined I'm not sure if we even stand a chance against Samus Aran considering her reputation." Doubted Falcon.

"Yeah, I've heard what she's capable of too, I think this mission is... Wait Samus is a girl !?" Mach Rider shocked by the statement

"I'm not surprised, only a Galactic Officials knows about Samus identity, I was surprised myself when I was presented with the evidence before." Said Immorta. "But you Falcon, you don't seemed surprised to know that Samus is a girl."

"Well we crossed paths before, of course she doesn't care if her identity is a secret or not, but I'm not to blab unnecessary about things, anyway let's go, we can leave using my Blue Falcon."

As they continue to walk they saw a dark skinned man wearing a Galactic Federation uniform walking in the opposite direction. "Hold up !? Aren't you Captain Falcon ?"

"Yes I am, and you are ?"

"Anthony Higgs, one of the Federation soldier, I've heard a lot about your reputations, so on the way for another mission ?"

"I am actually, the three of us are tasked to take down Samus Aran." Revealed Falcon prompting a shock from Anthony.

"I see, but look I know Samus, while I can't believe what she did she must've have some reason for doing this, I refuse to believe she's the bad guy !" Defended Anthony.

"I've heard about your history with Miss Aran Anthony, however just because you two are friends that's not an excuse to defend a criminal, I should know, the same thing happened to me." Said Immorta.

"Look we only gonna capture Samus, and hopefully she seen the error of her ways, as a friend your duty is to stop her from going to the wrong path." Said Mach Rider.

"Rest assured Anthony nothing will happen to her, but we have a mission to fulfilled." Falcon tapped Anthony on his shoulder and walked away with Immorta and Mach Rider. Anthony then noticed a small USB on his shoulder.

**Planet Papetoon - Space Pirates Former Base**

"You sure about this Olimar ? Unlike me you have family waiting for you back home you know ?" Said Samus sitting on a chair wearing her zero suit with Pikachu on her lap.

"Yes I'm sure, the space pirates will target anyone they can, which is why I have to do this, honestly I really need to be careful around Sylphie, her Intel is always spot on, but she charges quite high, good thing I still have many valuables to sell from Planet PNF-404, and once I leave that weird light showed up and I remember everything about that world."

"Well she did the type to drive a high bargain, but what concerns me the most is that light, thanks to it our memories returned and yet none of us are sent back to the World of Trophy, I do glad to see Pikachu again, guess he's got separated from Red again." Samus petted Pikachu.

"Pika Pika !"

"So Pikachu just showed up after the light faded ?" Asked Olimar.

"That he is, and considering Pikachu recognized me, that means he's the same one summoned to the World of Trophy, and the one owned by Red." Clarified Samus.

A beeping noise can be heard

Samus turn to the computer and read the incoming message "Hmm.. a message from Captain Falcon ?... What !?"

"Samus what is it ?"

"It's Captain Falcon, he said the Galactic Federation tasked him to hunt me down, Mach Rider and Immorta from Galactic Federation police is also assigned to hunt me." Explained Samus.

"What should we do ? Can we convince them to join forces with us ?" Suggest Olimar.

"I doubt those two will listen, the Federation have influence in many star systems, besides a bounty Hunter gone rogue is more believable then corruption within the most influential and supposedly trustworthy organization dedicated to peacekeeping and galactic stability."

"Mach Rider has singlehandedly defeating the Quadrunners, and Immorta also played a part in stopping the GEATHJERK invasion on Earth, we might be in big trouble." Worried Olimar.

"Calm down Olimar, there's 2 of them, and 4 of us, or more if you include all your Pikmins, not to mention we've been empowered by the World of Trophy, nothing's impossible for us." Encouraged Samus.

"I hope you're right, well it seems conflict is inevitable, any plans ?" Asked Olimar.

"Can't say I have any, I don't know how they fight, Mach Rider have a gun, Immorta have a corssbow, maybe we can have Pikachu paralyze them instead." Samus stared at Pikachu

"Guess we have no choice but to play dirty again, seriously that tournament really give us one of those uncomfortable life lessons."

"About do whatever it takes to win ? As someone stranded in a dangerous planet surrounded by hostile lifeforms and doing whatever it takes to survive you sure are complaining a lot about being pragmatic." Teased Samus.

"That was for survival, not just fighting, I'll be sure to placed my Pikmins to ambush them." Olimar left the room to prepare for battle.

Another beeping noise is heard again.

"So they're here, I'll give Falcon the coordinates to meet." Samus reply Falcon and then she put her suit on. "Alright Pikachu, let's get going."

"Samus and Pikachu then left the room with Smaus already wearing her Varia suit."

**Planet Papetoon - Desert**

"Hmm...okay." Murmured Falcon looking at his communicator.

"Something wrong Falcon ?" Asked Mach Rider.

"No, but let us hurry I'm picking a signal from that direction !" Captain Falcon run towards the direction of the signal with Mach Rider and Immorta follow suit.

They finally arrived at their destination, oddly despite the location in a desert it has flowers planted in circular pattern, and in the middle lies Samus, Olimar, and Pikachu.

"Olimar, this is your last chance, if you stay with us then it won't be the space pirates you have to worry anymore, you'll make an enemy of the entire Galactic Federation doing so." Whispered Samus.

"I know, but does it matter ? Knowing them they would've searched any kinds of connection you have with other people, I just hope they don't after my family for this." Whispered Olimar worried about his family.

"I don't think they're gonna after your family, but they will make you into a fugitive, you better be ready for what happens next if you insist on doing this."

"Don't worry, I'm prepared for the worst." Olimar has steeled his resolve.

"Okay they're here." Samus noticed the trios presence.

"So you're the famous Samus Aran, I've heard you've accumulated quite the reputation, but a criminal is still a criminal, and the Federation will not rest until every scum in the universe is brought down to it's knees !" Exclaimed Immorta.

"It's a shame someone who used to be close to the Federation easily turn her back on her allies." Mach Rider prepare his gun to readying his attack.

"If that's what you think of me then so be it, I'm ready for what's coming." Samus prepared for battle.

"Odd, she seemed prepare for this." Murmured Mach Rider.

"You two stand down !" Ordered Falcon.

"What !? Captain Falcon what's the meaning of this ?" Questioned Immorta.

"Let's just hear what Samus has to say first, why she had to turn against the Federation." Captain Falcon tried to get Immorta and Mach Rider to listen to Samus.

"What is that supposed to mean ? Are you siding with her !? I see now, that person you contacted was her was it ? You informed her of our coming ! Captain Falcon this is treachery ! She's a wanted criminal now, whatever she has to say she can say it in the court, and look she got a Hocotatean hostage and a yellow mouse like creature ?" Immorta pointed at Olimar and Pikachu.

"That's right, that 'friend' I mentioned was Samus, I contacted her about our arrival." Revealed Falcon.

"Falcon, the Federation has preserve peace for generations, you can't turned against them, if you do then we have no choice but to fight you too, we will complete our mission, so either you join us or against us !" Mach Rider forced Falcon to make a decision.

"I see there's no reasoning with you two then, sorry it had to end this way, but I'm not gonna let myself be punished for doing the right thing. EVERYONE NOW ! FALCON, STEP BACK !" Samus give the signal, surprising both Immorta and Mach Rider, and then Pikachu used thunder wave to paralyze both Immorta and Mach Rider, and then the flowers shoot both of them with stream of electricity, turns out those flowers are yellow Pikmins who are buried on the ground, Pikachu then used thunderbolt to deal with the finishing blow, the blast send the two of them flying quite far.

"So sad it has come to this." Falcon lamented Immorta and Mach Rider uncooperativeness.

"Then this make all of us fugitives then." Stated Samus.

"We're all prepared for this, we should leave this planet now before..." Right before Captain Falcon can finish his sentence a sound of explosion can be heard. It came from the direction of the town.

**Planet Papetoon - Town**

Samus, Falcon, Olimar, and Pikachu reached the town and they saw the town is under attack, numerous machines attacking the buildings, and the people running away to safety.

"How awful, who could've done such a thing... Hold on those machines seemed familiar." Samus used her scanner to scan the attacking robots. "It can't be ! Those symbols, they belong to Macbeth Weapons Factory, the weapons supplier for Andross Empire !"

"But weren't Andross defeated long time ago ?" Asked Falcon.

"Over there look !" Olimar pointed at someone, he's an anthropomorphic snow monkey wearing a brown jacket, and black pants ordering the machines into attacking.

"I recognize him, that's Andrew Oikonny, Andross nephew, he used to attempt to revive his uncle's empire but was foiled by the Star Fox team, he still on the run and he's one of the most wanted criminals in this system." Explained Falcon.

"So he's back and ready to restart his empire, well then let's stop him !" Samus chraged her arm cannon to maximum power and aimed it towards the robots, creating massive explosion that destroy most of the robots.

"What ! No ! My Hop Bots ! Who dares !?" Andrew looked at the direction of the beam and he saw the four smashers.

"You ! You dare get in my way ! You'll pay with your life ! Garudas ! Attack !" Andrew ordered a humanoid tank like robots with four claws to attack the group, however he's messing with the wrong people this time Pikachu use thunder, the skies turn dark and a blast of lightning descends from the sky destroying many of the robots, Captain Falcon used his powers to create a massive fireball and hurled it towards the Garudas, destroying them in a huge explosion, Olimar fly with the Winged Pikmins, and throw Purple Pikmins toward the robots, surprisiny the impact is strong enough to damage the robots. Andrew's forces has completely wiped out.

Andrew can only stared dumbfounded by the fours feat. "What ! You, you all decimated my army in seconds ! Who or what are you !?... Wait a minute, that getup could you be Captain Falcon ? And that armor, could you be the famous Samus Aran !?"

"That's right, and Andrew Oikonny you're under arrest, we'll defeat you and hand you over to the Cornerian military !" Exclaimed Falcon.

"Grrr..do yo uthink I'm gonna surrender that easily ! That's not all I've got ! Air Force attack !" Andrew now summons his Air Force. "And that's not all, this creature will be your foe."

"Hey isn't that a Poke Ball !" Olimar pointed at the Poke Ball Andrew is holding.

"Come on out !" Andrew throw the Poke Ball revealing a bipedal black and blue jackal like creature, a Pokemon the four of them very familiar with.

"Lucario !" Shouted the three of them.

"What ? You know this creature ? No matter, Lucario Destroy them !"

Lucario dashed at high speed striking Falcon with it's palm, Falcon managed to dodge it's attack, Lucario then spoke with all of them telepathically. (You guys, please play along for now, I'll give you my instructions.)

The four of them fight Lucario, obeying it's instructions to make it look like it's a real fight, Andrew however watch at the distance waiting to signal an attack. "Okay any minute now Invader I almost..almost." Before Andrew can give an order to attack a dragon shot a powerful pressurized water towards the Invader ship destroying it, riding the dragon is an anthropomorphic wolf with grey fur. The rest of the Invader ship changed it's focus towards the anthropomorphic wolf and begin shooting at him, the wolf however set up his reflector which bounce of all the attacks back towards the ships, destroying them.

"Andrew Oikonny ! Return my teammates you filthy ape !" Shouted the wolf.

"Ugh Wolf O'Donnell, so he managed to find me."

The five of them stop fighting and turn their attention to Wolf and the dragon.

"Hey that's Wolf O'Donnell and...Corrin !?" Samus remembered the dragon.

Wolf jumped down ready to slash Andrew with his claws, Corrin returned to his human form use dragon lunge to stab Andrew, however he managed to dodge both Wolf and Corrin.

"Great, Lucario return !" Andrew used the Poke Ball to put Lucario back in, and then a dimensional portal opened and figure appeared wearing an all encompassing black cloak.

"Andrew enough, the experiments is over, we already tested the capabilities of our machines, time to head back."

"Hrrgh..fine, this isn't over yet ! I will be back !" Shouted Andrew.

"Wait ! Who're you !" Asked Captain Falcon.

"You can call me Galactic Simian, but if you're curious please feel free to follow me through this portal." The figure and Andrew entered the portal.

Curious, everyone decided to enter the portal to see where it leads.

**Spectral Realm - Outside Dracula's Castle**

The smashers entered the portal and they arrived at a dark place with night sky, with aalarge building in front of them and they find themselves surrounded by so many figures wearing a black cloak, and they saw a skeletal figure in the middle who may seem to be their leader.

"So you've come, welcome to our base Dracula's Castle, right now our Castle is located in the Spectral Realm, my name is Death and what you see before you are called the Warriors of Fallen Stars, one of the many divisions of Neo Subspace Army !" Exclaimed Death, hearing this Samus, Falcon, Olimar, and Pikachu unsurprisingly shocked.

"Neo Subspace Army !? Did the Subspace Army returned ? I thought that nightmare was over a long time ago !" Said Falcon in disbelief.

"The army has returned, and now it will not be just the World of Trophy will be our target, the entire universe will..." Before he can finish one of the figure fly down at high speed through the smashers attempting to attack, the figure revealed a dark purple claw and about to impale Samus with it's claw, however everyone managed to avoid it in time, the impact strong enough to smash the ground, the figure removed the cloak and revealed himself to be a gigantic dark purple pteranodon like creature, with leathery wings and a sharp spike at the end of his tail, someone Samus knows too well.

"No..! RIDLEY !? You're alive !?" Screamed Samus.

"How did he even fit that cloak !?" Olimar pointed at the sheer difference between the cloak and Ridley's size.

"The cloak is magical in nature, it doesn't matter how big or small you are the cloak fits perfectly to anyone, it seems this one has a grudge against one of you."

"As long as you're still alive Samus, I will always come back !" Ridley then stared at Pikachu. "You ! I remember what you did to me ! You will die too mouse !" Ridley unleashed his fire breath towards Pikachu, luckily Olimar stepped in front of Pikachu and ordered his Red Pikmin to form a wall to protect them, and seeing Red Pikmins immune to fire Ridley's fire breath cannot harm the Red Pikmins.

"Everyone run back to the portal !" Shouted Wolf as they all run back towards the portal.

"Oh no you don't !" Ridley fire a barrage of fireballs from his mouth to prevent their escape, Corrin then transformed to his dragon form again and let the other smashers to ride on his back.

"Oh you have another dragon on your side huh ? Not anymore until I'm done with him !" Ridley chased Corrin around and spitting fire balls to attack Corrin, while Corrin managed to evade it so far, the attack is endless."

"We can't get away from him like this...wait I have an idea ! Pikachu I'm gonna need you two for this !" Wolf have a plan and explain it to Corrin and Pikachu.

Ridley shoot another fireball, Wolf turned on his reflector, bouncing Ridley's attack back at him, seeing this Ridley dodge it's own attack, distracting him, Corrin turned around and summon a pillar of water from the ground to strike Ridley, the unexpected attack caused Ridley to lose his balance and fall to the ground soaked in water, Wolf command Pikachu used thunder and blast Ridley with powerful lightning, electrocuting him, with this Corrin head back to the portal and left the Spectral Realm, the portal then closes after they leave.

"HRRRAAARGHH.." Ridley roared and slammed his fist to the ground after letting his prey escape.

"Calm down, you will have another opportunity to have your revenge, until then we must act according to plan."

"Lord Death, are you sure it's alright to let them escape ?" Asked Slogra.

"It's fine, there's nothing they can do anyway, Lord Dracula's return is inevitable, not even empowerment from the world of Trophy can do anything anyway, I must thank the Ancient Minister for enacting such a plan."

"Lord Death I'm back, preparation on modern day Earth is complete !" Reported Gaibon.

"I see, Carmilla has succeeded in her part then, very well, we will commence our next step, soon the Earth will once again under Lord Dracula's rule."

**Planet Papetoon - Desert**

"Hah hah.. hold on, weren't we at the town earlier ?" Olimar noticed they're in different place.

"Guess that portal was a bit unstable, we ended up someplace else, luckily we're not far from where we've been earlier." Said Samus scanning her surroundings.

"We managed to get away from them, but what was that about anyway ? Samus was that Ridley ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"No doubt it's him, looks like he did come back again." Stated Samus.

"That aside, Wolf how did you and Corrin met ?" Olimar asked Wolf and Corrin.

Corrin reverted back to his human form and explain what happened. "And then before i entered the gate another bright light emerge from the dragon gate restoring my memories and sending me to this world where I find Wolf surrounded by machines."

"I see then that means the light doesn't appear Ed at the same time, so that's what happened to you then Corrin, but Wolf how did you end up in that situation ?" Asked Falcon.

"My team and I just finished a mission, not illegal I assure you, and then an unknown distress call showed up in our radar coming from this planet, we decided to investigate, and as it turns out it was Andrew, he set us up ! When we arrived he used an insect like creature to create a large antlion nest to trap us, preventing our escape, and then another completely different creature that looked like a doll showed up and brainwashed my team Panther and Leon, my words unable to reach out to them, soon that bright light appeared and restore my memories of the World of Trophy, I then used my wolf flash to escape the trap, Panther and Leon on the other hand weren't so lucky, they have been subjected to Andrew's control, Andrew ordered those doll like creatures to teleport them away, if I recall Andrew called those things Baltoy and Trapinch." Explained Wolf.

"And then seeing Wolf in trouble I transform into my dragon form and rescue him from Andrew." Added Corrin.

"I see, well no what do we do next ? Hmm Falcon what's that in your pocket ?" Olimar pointed at Captain Falcon's pocket.

"A gold plate ? Wait if I remember correctly Lucario put this in my pocket while we were pretend fighting before."

"At any rate we better of leave this planet, the Federation knows you're here, it's just a matter of time until they hunt us down." Suggest Falcon.

"But where should we go ? I can't think of anywhere else the Federation won't find us." Asked Samus.

"Hmm it might be dangerous but what about Planet PNF-404 ? I know a place we can use to lay low for a while, and maybe discover what's that gold plate is for." Suggested Olimar.

"That may be not a bad idea, the Federation has no jurisdiction over that planet anyway, let us be off." Everyone went to their respective ships and leave Planet Papetoon to head for PNF-404.

**Planet Papetoon - Town**

"How're you feeling Immorta ?" Asked Mach Rider carrying her to the town.

"I'm fine, the paralysis is wearing off, but It still hurts." Replied Immorta.

"We're almost at the town, we can rest there for the time being." Said Mach Rider as he kept on walking and carrying Immorta.

Once the two of them arrive they saw many destroyed robot parts scattered all over the town, with the townsfolk cleaning them up and rebuild the destroyed buildings. Mach Rider then asking the townspeople what happened.

"What happened here ?" Asked Mach Rider.

"Oh it was awful, an army of robots attacked our town by the orders of Andrew Oikonny."

"Andrew Oikonny ? Isn't he one of the dangerous criminals in the Lylat System ?" Asked Mach Rider.

"Yes, he suddenly showed up and destroyed everything, luckily we're saved before any further damage can be done."

"Who saved you ?" Asked Immorta.

"You won't believe it, it was Captain Falcon ! And that armored suit must've mean Samus Aran, they also have a yellow mouse and a Hocotatean with them too, being able to destroy many of the robots, thereby saving us from destruction, of course they left quickly before we can thank them, well I've got to get back to work, feel free to stay here if you'd like." The villager then left Mach Rider and Immorta.

"Captain Falcon and Samus Aran save this town ? And not asking anything in return after all that ? Immorta are they really the bad guys we have to stopped ?" Mach Rider started to have some doubts.

"Maybe there's nothing worth taking here ? Or.." Immorta herself also started to doubt.

**PNF-404 - Forest of Hope**

Samus and co. finally made it to Planet PNF-404, Olimar guide them to one of the least dangerous place in the planet, the Forest of Hope, where the creatures aren't as dangerous in other places, while they all attempting to lans, a wingless red eyes insectoid like creature appeared before them.

"Olimar what are those !?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"Swooping Snitchbugs ! They attack by grabbing with their claws." Answered Olimar.

"Let us handle it !" Wolf and Samus then shoot the creature, perfectly synchronising the movements between the Wolfen and Samus's gunship, thank to their excellent piloting the bug unable to grab them, and continuous shooting is finally killed the bug.

"Okay that's one down !" Bragged Wolf unaware there's another one showed up behind him.

"Wolf ! Behind you !" Shouted Captain Falcon.

Wolf turned around to see another Snitchbug behind him, raising it's claws and attempted to slash the Wolfen, luckily Wolf managed to fly away in time leaving the Wolfen with light scratch, and then from below a multiple circular shaped beam strike the Snitchbug, killing it and cutting it to pieces.

"What the ! Who's doing that ?" Questioned Olimar looking below.

"I'm on it !" Samus looked at the radar, and they saw a young man with white hair wearing a mask, light blue tunic and has pure white eyes and facial markings carrying a double helix sword. "Who ? Is that Link ?"

The figure then entered a hole in a large tree stump, everyone else decided to land inside as well.

**Forest of Hope - Tree Stump Hole**

"Hello ! Man that rescue us earlier ? We want to thank you for saving us !" Exclaimed Samus.

The man then showed up in front of the smashers, he touched his face and removed it, revealing himself to be a kid, a kid that the smashers knows well.

"Young Link !" Shouted Samus and Captain Falcon.

"Hello everyone it's good to see you again." Greeted the young Hylian.

"Wait, so this pipsqueak is Link when he was young ? And I thought Link himself hardcore enough already." Said Wolf surprised.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, I'm not the Link some of you know, I came from a different timeline." Explained Young Link.

"Young Link came from Hyrule further in the past, in the second tournament we have Young Link and his adult form competing in the tournament, presumably Master Hand summoned them from different time periods." Explained Samus.

"Hold up I don't get any of this, can you explain it more clearly." Corrin scratches his head.

"Okay I'll try, I came from Hyrule further in the past, I was tasked to defeat Ganondorf before he even try to lay his hands on the Triforce, however I was defeated and was forced to recuperate for seven years, and in those years Ganondorf has succeeded in conquering Hyrule, once I woke up I relaized I also have grown up, so technically speaking the Link that appeared on the 2nd tournament are both me, the Young Link before facing Ganondorf, and the adult Link after the timeskip." Explained Young Link.

"I see, okay I think I get it, but what are you doing here in this world ?" Asked Corrin.

"It's because I was revived for a mission, and I was told that I will meet you here, I can't tell you all the details yet, but I can tell you about the enemy we're going to face." Young Link then explains his purpose and what they all have to face in the future.

* * *

**Thats it for now, hopefully you'll enjoy it, for the guest that ask me a question earlier, sorry to disappoint but this is how Captain Falcon find out about the X Parasites, by accidentally hearing the Federation officials conversation.**

**Commando Team is the team led by Captain Commando from Capcom's beat em up game with the same name.**

**Sylphie is the shopkeeper from Capcom game Forgotten Worlds, she also appeared in NXC and PXZ to sell items, if you play the game Sylphie's extremely greedy.**

**Since we're using Olimar Smash Bros version, the creatures on PNF-404 will also be bigger then in their home games.**

**In SSB Melee Link and Young Link are the ones from the Ocarina of Time games.**

**Spectral Realm is a location introduced in Pac Man World 3, it's the real home of the ghosts.**

**The tentacle monster the Colonel mentioned is Hydron one of the characters from Capcom games Red Earth, if you'd like some details, it's not just the Nintendo characters hwo got affected by the light emanating from World of Trophy, but since they're not the focus of the story what happen to other video game company characters is just gonna be only a background or offscreen thing**

**De Ragan is a dragon like monster from Sega's Phantasy Star Universe that lived on Planet Perun.**

**Since Trapinch is a Pokemon based on the antlion it can trap anyone stumbled upon it's nest, and since Baltoy is a psychic type Pokemon obviously mind control is an easy feat for them.**

**Immorta is a character from the Wonderful 101 series, now in this fic the characters from Wonderful 101 won't be a chibi characters like in their home game, their size is like a real life adults and kids, not Chibis.**

**Planet PNF-404 is the settings of Pikmin games, it's implied however that PNF-404 is actually Earth in the future, but in this fic PNF-404 is a completely different planet than Earth.**

**Pikmins don't have elemental powers in their home game, only have immunity to those elements, however they do have elemental powers in Smash Bros.**

**In F-Zero game there are organization called the Galaxy Federation, in here they will be the same organization as the Metroid Galactic Federation, their Earth branch.**

**Just so you know I'm not nerfing Ridley or anyone, the heroes only win easily because they employ dirty tactics to win, like Olimar setting up his yellow Pikmins in advance, Pikachu has many status moves, not to mention everyone else that never summoned to the World of Trophy had no idea they acquired new abilities, or their limitations removed, giving the heroes or anyone already summoned to the World of Trophy a much better advantage in battle, doesn't help that SSB is the kind of fighting games that encourage pragmatism in battle.**

**As for Captain Falcon throw huge fireball thing, since Falcon Punch is Captain Falcon infuse fire energy to his fist, why should I just stop there ? Why not give Captain Falcon actual fire powers.**

**As for Corrin which seemed to summon water form the ground is based on his torrential roar final smash where he summons water around him to create a vortex to attack his enemies, so why can't he just create a simple water pillar ? It's not like he's gonna do some powerful flashy moves anyway.**

**Character debut : The Colonel, Jody Summers, Immorta, Anthony Higgs, Andrew Oikonny, Lucario, Ridley, Wolf O'Donnell, Swooping Snitchbug, Young Link, Warriors of the Fallen Star.**

**Boss Battle : Immorta, Mach Rider (defeated eaisily because Olimar set a trap beforehand and Pikachu use thunder wave to paralyze them to prevent them from even moving), Ridley (defeated from surprise attack from Corrin, and Pikachu used thunder to electrocute him while Ridley soaked in water.)**


	35. Earthly Angels

**Earth - New York City**

New York City, the most well known city on the entire Planet Earth, admired by people across the globe, sadly due to the Vivosaurs attacks many parts of the city is now in ruins. On.a certain part of the city lies two unconscious men, but they're about to wake up soon, one of them is a brown haired man wearing a headband and spy suit, and the other one is a blue haired man wearing a circlet, cape, and an armor on some parts of his body, he also have a sword with him like he came from a medieval era.

The brown haired man wake up first looking at his surroundings. "What the ? All this buildings damaged ? Is what fath.. Big Boss do was for nothing ? Finally freeing humanity from the Patriots, was it really all worth it ? Are we doomed to make the same mistakes over and over again ?" The man lamented everything that has happened.

The blue haired man then spoke to the brown haired man ."Snake ? Is everything alright ?"

"Does all this look alright to you Marth !" Snake lashed out at Marth, pointing the surroundings. "The buildings destroyed ! Nobody in sights ! Was everything we do was for nothing !" Snake then sit down at the street.

"Look Snake, I asmit i really don't know about your world, but I know what's it like to live during the times of war and conflict, and the tragedy war has caused all of us."

"Sorry for lashing out Marth, it's just I lost so much, I went through hell to get to where I am now, we wished for peace for all humanity, but in the end it seems with or without Patriots humanity is doomed to repeat the same mistakes." Said Snake in despair.

"You're not the only one felt that way, I lost my family during the war, a close friend of mine betrayed me also, even after my death I witnessed everything that happened from the afterlife, and I do feel sad humanities evil, but we can't ignore those who wanted to do good and fight those wrongdoings, and we can't wallow in despair or else there's only regret that's gonna befall us." Marth tapped Snake's shoulder.

"Marth answer me this, as a soldier and as a head of state, do you truly desire peace and prosperity to all ?"

"Of course ! Why else would I take the throne for ? I want to ensure that my country and the neighbouring countries to live happily and in peace." Replied Marth.

"Heh, if our president were more like you then maybe we don't have to suffer all this crap." Snake then got up. "Well you're right about one thing, moping here won't do any good, so I know I'm dead, but how do I look Marth ?"

"Well you look and dressed the same when we met during the third tournament except you don't have your beard with you." Answered Marth.

"Huh ? Guess I'm back from the dead and return to my younger self, I supposed the same applied to you ?"

"It would appear so, though our memories about the World of Trophy is coming back, so I'm guessing that world have anything to do with our resurrection ? Usually Master Hand just take us from our time when we still alive, this is the first time he brought us back from the dead, and not to mention I'm not sure this even the World of Trophy. The buildings here are unnerving for me, too many large buildings adjacent of each other." Marth judge his surroundings.

"That giant hand supposed to gather us together and yet there's only you and me here. Anyway other than that Marth, I'm gonna say welcome to Earth, this is where I'm from."

"I see, I know you already described how Earth looked like Snake, but seeing them in person is both fascinating and unnerving."

"Guess I have a lot to teach you about modern life, oh but first take this." Snake hand Marth a gun.

"This is a gun ? Is that right ?" Asked Marth.

"Yep, how do you know, I'm sure I'm not using guns during my time in that world." Questioned Snake.

"Well that's because we have a gun wielding participant in the fourth tournament, she calls herself Bayonetta, she said she's an Umbra Witch and came from Earth." Answered Marth.

"What ? I'm sure if there are witches wielding guns everyone should know already." Said Snake in disbelief.

"Well that's what she said, maybe you can ask her yourself once should you two met, and as for this gun, maybe I do keep it with me." Marth tucked the fun into his pocket.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it, nobody use swords and spears anymore in this world, just giving you an advantage." Said Snake.

"So now what should we do ? I don't know anything about this world." Said Marth.

"Well for starters, we need a change of clothes, we can't blend in with the populace dressed like this..oh look over there a clothes shop." Marth and Snake then headed to the ruined apparel store.

**Apparel Store**

Snake and Marth looked around the empty store, the lights out, but since it still day time they still can see the store. They picked out clothes they thought would suit them and Snake pointed Marth to the changing room.

"I have to say I like the convenience, we don't have stuff like changing rooms inside the store itself." Said Marth trying out the clothes he picked.

"Yeah ? Well There's a lot more to see in this world, so hurry up when you're done." Snake has just come out from the changing room. He wore a black shirt and a blue jeans, removing his headband. Marth then come out wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, and his sword scabbard on the side.

"Hmm..maybe you don't have to wear the blue shirt I picked for you." Snake regretting his decision seeing Marth dressed in blue and having blue hair.

"I have to say it feels different, but I guess this is another world." Marth commented the clothing.

"Heh look at you dressed perfectly, now no one will be able to tell you're from a different world, anyway we can't have your sword shown in public, we might attract unwanted attention." Sanke pointed at the Falchion.

"So what should I do ? It's not like I can leave the Falchion."

"Give it to me." Marth hand over his Falchion to Snake and he put it in his dimensional storage. "Hyperspace storage, a gift from the World of Trophy to me, we'll hide your clothes in there too." Snake then put Marth clothes, cape, and circlet inside Snake's hyperspace storage.

**New York City Streets**

After leaving the shop Snake and Marth discussing on what to do.

"So Snake what's our next move ?" Asked Marth.

"I think I have an idea." Snake then pull out a radio like device from his storage.

"What's that ?" Marth not knowing the object.

"It's called a radio, we use it to communicate to people who live far away, in a war thi device also helped to make sure high ranking military personnel to bark orders from a safe distance."

"I see, so soldiers remain in front line while commanders stay behind, giving orders from his post ? Is that it ?"

"Yep, we soldiers are nothing but cannon fodders for the commanders and government." Replied Snake bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Snake."

"Don't be, you're a good person Marth, I know you will never think those under you as expendable, which explains how you have earned so many loyal followers based on what you told me during the Subspace War."

"Everyone's life is important to me, there's no way I will abandon them to their room."

"Well said, now just stand back, I'll contact my friend with this, traced the signal and done...hmm he's not far but not exactly walking distance either. I wonder if we can use that ?" Snake looked at the empty car.

"You figure something out Snake ?"

"Yes, and now all we need is a transport, luckily there's one nearby." Snake pointed at the car which Marth have little familiarity.

"This is a car right ? It's different than the ones Captain Falcon use." Marth pointed the difference between Falcon's car and modern car.

"Falcon came from future Earth, of course civilizations will never remains the same...great, the owner left the car key inside." Snake peered through the window.

Snake opened the car door showing that it's unlocked, Snake and Marth then hopped in and start the car...with Snake the ones driving of course.

"This is really something, to think the advancement of civilizations able to produce something like this." Marth admiring the car.

"Marth we've ride a flying battleship before and now you're fascinated with just this ?" Snake remind Marth about their time on Halberd during the Subspace War.

"Yeah well, we're on a battle to save the world, we don't have the time to spend time there." Defended Marth.

"I guess you got a point there, I did arrive there first on the other hand, okay seat belts on and time to start the engine." Marth used the key to turn on the car, instruct Marth about using the seat belt, and drive the car.

During the drive Marth starting a conversation towards Snake. "So Snake, does this car, umm is anyone can use it ?"

"Only if you have the money to pay for it, and cars are expensive, a lot of people doesn't even paid in full immediately." Answered Snake. "And also if you wanted to learn to drive you have to be at least 16 years old in this country and go to a driver's school where you receive your license, that's what you need to be able to drive a car."

"I see, okay umm you said something earlier like 'i wish our President were more like you' is that what you call the head of state here ?" Asked Marth curiously.

"Oh yeah, our government system is no longer a monarchy, our system are called democracy, where the people choose their leader through voting, not by inheriting from their parents." Answered Snake. "Also their reign is at least 8 years, if they succeed to gain a second term.

"The people choose their leader ? And how's that working out for you ?"

"If you want an honest answer it's not always good, many times we have cases of lesser of two evils choices, democracy has it's flaws like other government system." Answered Snake.

"I guess every world has it's own problems, hmm ? What's this ? A book ?" Marth noticed a picture book underneath and proceed to picked it up, once he open it he saw a pictures of scantily clad women which flustered him. "What the !?"

"Something wrong Marth ?" Snake looked at Marth and then notice the book Marth is holding. "Ah Palyboy magazines, I remember how it helped me a lot during my missions, those were the days, why are you flustered about it Marth, you don't have those things back in your world right ? Why not enjoy it ?"

"Uh well yeah, but ? I can't I'm married, I can't be distracted by other women !"

"Then why don't you imagined your wife wearing those things ?" Suggested Snake.

"Caeda wearing these things..." Marth imagining Caeda in provocative clothing and in seductive poses, his face turned bright red while Snake let out a little laugh.

**Fossil Park America**

Before entering Earth Palutena told Pit that she installed a cloaking device in case her powers are not working on Earth, Pit did so and the ship is invisible to the naked eye, Pit decided to land the ship in Fossil Park America after everyone requested it.

"Okay here we are Fossil Park America !" Exclaimed the angel.

"Thanks Pit we'll take it from here." Said John.

"So I guess this is good bye then, it was short but I'm glad for the time we had." Said Ashley.

"Well you really open my eyes to the unbelievable out there so I guess it's not too bad, all it's left is how am I gonna tell Rachel about this." Sighed Kyle.

"I think I just came up with a new masterpiece, can't wait to start drawing again !" Exclaimed Vince.

"Well then I guess this is it, I hope we can see each other again Pit...I just hope I'm still alive when I do." Said Nikki.

"Back to the arcade for me then." Said Baito.

And then they all stepped out of the ship, since the ship is invisible and nobody around they're saved from being seen. Then the ship ascend to the sky and everyone waved goodbye to Pit.

"So is he already gone ?" Asked Ashley but she's done waving.

"Not sure ? The ship is invisible." Replied John.

"Guess now it's time to go back to our separate ways, so can you kids made it back on your own ?" Kyle asked Popo and Nana only to find out they're not there."Wait where are those kids !?"

"Didn't they come down with us ? And the dog is not here either !?" Panicked Vince.

"Don't tell me they're still in that ship !" Shouted Nikki.

"Should we do something !?" Questioned Ashley.

"Well Pit's gonna noticed soon right ? Or maybe Pit's just taking them home directly." Answered Kyle.

"Oh right maybe that's it." Said Baito. "Those two did live further north."

"But what about Peepers and the duck ?" Asked Nikki.

"Well they can handle themselves just fine so we should get going." After that all of them disbanded and went their separate ways.

**S.S Light - Bridge**

"So Pit, you sure we're just gonna leave them there ?" Asked Popo.

"Yes, if possible I don't want to involve anymore people into this, we'll be fine we've defeated Tabuu before I'm sure we can succeed again this time !" Exclaimed Pit.

"So positive as ever, so who're we picking up next ?" Asked Nana.

"Let see, according to the radar our next target is over there !" Pit pointed at the location in the monitor.

"That looks like a tv studio ? Is there anyone we know there ?" Asked Popo.

"Don't know, but let's find out, alright then mission start !" The ship then fly to the designated location. But then standing not too far away despite the ship is invisible, a certain lady is able to see the ship.

She jumped to the deck, and incredibly once she landed on the ship her landing generate a strong impact, causing the ship to be off balance temporarily. She uses a magic circle and phase through it turning the ship visible.

"What just happened !" Shouted Nana.

"Show us what happened !" Pit commanded the ship, thanks to the ship being automized it can respond to verbal command, the screen shows someone in the deck, someone Pit knows well. "Wait ! Is that Bayonetta !" Screamed the angel.

"You know that lady dressed in black Pit ?" Asked Nana.

"Yes ! Her name is Bayonetta, and she's an Umbra Witch, her clan have been fighting angels since ancient times ! And she's very dangerous ! She got accidentally summoned during the 4th tournament." Pit explained with a terrified tone.

"Don't worry Pit we'll protect you, if this lady tries to hurt you we can face her together !" Exclaimed Popo.

"Thanks you guys, but she's powerful she can summon demons to aid her in a fight, she can even summon their limbs to fight also, direct combat is dangerous against her !" Warned Pit.

"Then I guess we'll use our childlike cuteness is our weapon then !" Bragged Popo.

Soon the door to the bridge opened revealing Bayonetta behind the door. She ready her guns only to find Pit two children and a dog with a duck. "Hmm..is that you Pit ?"

"H-hey Bayonetta long time no see, what brings you here ?" Pit asked nervously.

"I saw this strange ship flying around the city and honestly didn't expect it was you." Bayonetta desummon her guns. I remember you dog and duck, and who're these two ?"

"My name is Popo and this is my friend Nana, we're a participant in the 2nd and 3rd tournament." Popo introduced himself and Nana to Bayonetta.

"The names Bayonetta, or you can call me Cereza, I'm an Umbra Witch my job is to hunt down angels, it's a part of my contract with the demons." Bayonetta then introduced herself to Popo and Nana. "And as you can see my first encounter with Pit here is rather...rocky."

"Rocky is putting it mildly, but I guess I'm glad you're here even though I'm rather scared, you are one of the people we need for our mission." Explained Pit.

"A mission you say ? And I should cooperate ?" Question the Umbra Witch.

"We need the manpower we can get, we're dealing with something capable of destroying the universe !" While Pit pleaded for Bayonetta's help Peepers is barking at the screen.

"What is it boy ? Hey you guys look at the screen !" The screen showed a group of angels, however they look monstrous, and they carry a bow like weapons with them.

"Angels ? Pit are they your friends ? They look different from you though ?" Said Popo.

"No they're not my friends ! They're Jubileus's angels, I'm not in anyway associated with them !" Pit angrily denying any relationship. "If anything we have to get them off this ship, everyone to the deck !"

Everyone then headed to the deck to fend off the angels.

**S.S Light- Deck**

The door to the deck opened and Pit and co. are ready to fight. However before they engaged in battle another angel appeared, this time is a huge one it's shaped like a headless golden armor with a cape carrying a sword and sunlike shield flying near the ship, it's face seemed to be located in the shield.

_*Speaking in Enochian*_

"So it's you Umbra Witch and you there, Palutena's defective angel I see." The angel mocked Pit. "It's sickening enough there's an angel who can't fly but teaming up with an Umbra Witch of all people ! Your existence has disgraced all of us residing in the Heavens !"

"Valor why are you here !? Jubileus is gone !" Yelled Pit.

"True, and her resurrection is what we're after, sadly that light..Xerneas power isn't enough to bring back Jubileus, but no matter the outcome serving under Galeem is enough of an honor for us ! And through him we will bring back our goddess ! I will at least give you a chance Pit, join us as fellow beings of light or perish !"

"My answer is clear ! Lady Palutena asked me to defeat Galeem so I will do it ! And we won't let you bring back Jubileus either !"

"Nice one, maybe not all beings of light deserved to be fed to my demons." Bayonetta complimented Pit.

"I guess no more reasoning with you, what does Palutena even see in mortals ?" Valor takes a fighting stance and fly to the left side of the deck and strike the ship with his massive sword vertically, fortunately Bayonetta managed to block his attack with her superhuman strength.

"I'll deal with Valor you guys deal with those Affinities !" Bayonetta summoned a black bird like wings and fly to face against Valor.

_*Speaking English again*_

"Pit we have no idea what you just said before but can we win against these things ?" Asked Popo.

"Don't worry they are called Affinity, they're one of the weakest of Jubileus forces ! We can take them easily !"

Peepers throw a barrage of exploding cans toward the angels bombarding them with explosions, Popo and Nana then attack by overwhelming them with a barrage of icicles, not giving the Affinities a chance to fight back, through the combined efforts of Duck Hunt Dog and the Ice Climbers the Affinities their armor and marble skin torn apart revealing their fleshy insides, luckily Pit used a staff and destroy them all before they can do anything.

"Pit what was that we saw ?" Nana repulsed at the sights of the angels insides.

"Umm let's just say those are their internal organs, those Paradiso angels are actually very monstrous on the insides." While Pit explaining the ship suffered damage causing the ship to shake.

"Aaah ! What happened !" Popo fall on his knees, he looked at the fight between Bayonetta and Valor, where Valor used his shiled as a flying platform and use the shiled sun like edges to slice the ship. Bayonetta chased him through and through.

"Get back here !" Yelled the Umbra Witch. But Valor is focused on destroying the ship

Valor raised his blade to and swing in downwards to the ship at full force, got no choice Pit use the mega laser power up to deal massive damage to the warrior angel, Pit unleash a powerful beam that devastate the Paradiso angel, flinched from the attack Bayonetta seize the opportunity to summon one of her demons the Hydra to restrain the the angel. Popo and Nana use their most powerful move, they hold each other's hand and summoned a huge iceberg above the Valor, Valor managed to control his sword remotely cut the iceberg into many pieces, but that doesn't matter because Popo and Nana controlling the smaller pieces to strike the angel from many directions. Peepers then use his NES Zapper technique to focus shooting at Valor shield and Pit deal the finishing blow by shooting the Valor with a barrage of light arrow. Unable to fight anymore the Hydra kill the angel and devoured his soul to Inferno.

"Nooo ! How could I lose to mere mortals ! This isn't the end ! Galeem's arrival to the mortal plane is inevitable and all of you will suffer the consequences ! May Jubileus grace you." That was Valor's last word before he was devoured by Hydra.

"We did it ! We take down a powerful angel !" Shouted Popo.

"Sorry to disappoint you Popo but Valor isn't one of a kind, there are multiple Valors out there." Explained Pit, but Popo replied confidently that they will succeed again. "How's the damage to the ship ?"

"It's nothing major, the ship lower parts are just grazed, this sure is made with sturdy material." Complimented Bayonetta. "Not to mention you kids can handle yourself well out there, I'm impressed."

"Oh thanks Miss Bayonetta, but this isn't our first time dealing with something like this.* Bragged Popo much to Nana's chagrin.

"What I'm wondering is Lady Palutena cannot teleported us directly to this planet because it's protected from outside forces, and yet how did they come here through Paradiso ?" Pit confused by the contradiction.

"You know what ? I do feel that barrier, maybe they always here before the barrier is set up, or maybe by joining forces with Galeem gave them enough power to breach the barrier." Explained Bayonetta.

"Well whatever happens we'll get to the bottom of this !" Vowed Pit.

Popo and Peepers notices golden rings scattered around the deck. "Miss Bayonetta, what are this golden rings ? I saw them coming out after those angels died."

"Those are called halos, angels dropped that when they're killed, I used them to buy weapons and as replacements for money." Explained the Umbra Witch.

"So it's like treasure then ! Look Nana were rich !" Both Popo and Nana start looting the halos they see.

"It looks like you've got my cooperation after all Pit, whoever this Galeem is I think we can't let him run loose now can we ?" Bayonetta finally agreed to join Pit's cause.

"Thanks Bayonetta, look everyone I promise to explain everything but first we need to find everyone first." They all complied with Pit's order and they went to their next destination.

**New York TV Studio**

During the Vivosaurs attack the TV Studio suffered an attack, luckily Little Mac was there to finish off those Vivosaurs, with his memories of the World of Trophy returns he remember the powers he gained there and proceed to beat up those Vivosaurs, reverting it back into dino medals. Naturally his friend Nick staring with his mouth agape.

"Mac...how did you ? How could you ? This is !" Nick cannot speak in a clear sentence after seeing what Little Mac has done.

"Uhh look Nick I can explain..or not, I mean..." Before Mac can finish Pit has arrived.

"Mac ! Quick hop on !" Shouted Pit after the ship landed to the ground, not thinking twice Little Mac jump to the ship deck, leaving Nick dumbfounded.

"You guys arrived just in time, I might have to explain to Nick about World of Trophy." Said Mac.

"Why not ? It's not like the existence of that world have to be a secret you know." Said Pit.

"I know but I do t think anyone would believe what I said anyway, hmm are those Eskimo children ?" Mac pointed at Popo and Nana.

"Hi there ! I'm Popo and this is Nana and..." Popo and Nana introduce themselves to Little Mac and how they're also once summoned to the World of Trophy.

"I see you've summoned there too huh ? Still what is Master Hand thinking summoning children to that world." Disapproved Mac. "There was that kid Link during the 4th tournament too."

"I guess there's no age limit for Master Hand when it comes to summoning people to another world and pitted them against each other." Said Nana with an annoyed tone.

"So Little Mac, I've heard of you before, you're a WVBA champion right ?" Asked Popo.

"That's right it has it's own rules than standard boxing match you see." Replied Mac.

"And I'm guessing those Vivosaurs reached the TV studio as well then, I've seen the damage it can't be done by humans." Said Popo.

"It's that what they called ? I've seen what they did to New York, all those people under attack, and if I remember about my powers earlier I could've save someone." Lamented Little Mac.

"None of us saw this coming, and I regret to say this might be just the beginning." Warned Bayonetta.

"What do you mean ? Are you saying there might be someone pulling the strings behind the scenes ?" Asked Mac.

"It's possible, I mean we didn't know if they're a part of Galeem's forces or not." Answered Pit.

"Galeem ? Is that who're we fighting against ?" Questioned Mac.

"Yes, and we need all the help we can get to fight him, we need to recruit anyone summoned to the World of Trophy ! Starting from Earth, all we need left is Ryu, and Wii Fit trainer." Answered Pit.

"Man it's nice to see everyone again, if only we weren't in a dire situations, huh ? Peepers why are you here !?" Mac just realized the Duck Hunt Dog aboard the ship.

"It's a long story.." Popo and Nana then explained what happened.

"Wow, I mean I'm just glad you're fine, your owner would kill me if you're stranded in another world under my watch." Said Mac relieved as he hugged Peepers.

"Okay everyone we're here, this gotta be the yoga studio where Ms. Fit works." The ship has arrived to the next location.

**New York City - ****Outside**** Wii**** Yoga Stu****dio**

Vivosaurs in the nearby yoga studio area have been destroyed either, mostly thanks to Chelsea Fit. Of course this has left Doc Louis, and her co-worker Steve with their mouth agape.

"How the ? Sis what the...how is...?" Steve can only speak in gibberish after seeing his sister trashed the Vivosaurs singled handedly.

"Chels !? You never told me about this !? How'd you do all this !?" Doc also bombarding Chelsea with tons of questions she knows she has hard times explaining.

But Before she can answer S.S Light has arrived to pick her up, Little Mac shouted at the Wii Fit trainer to hop on aboard, of course since Doc Louis is also there, he also bombarded Mac with questions.

"What ! Mac what are you doing up there !? Are those Eskimo children with you ? A boy with wings, and a lady dressed in black, and is that Peepers with you !" Shouted Doc Louis.

"Oh, hi Doc, no time to explain we're about to save the universe." Chelsea jumped to the ship immediately leaving both her co-worker and Doc Louis.

"Oh man, how am I gonna explain this to them." She peered down and shouted. "I'll explain everything later!" The ship departed immediately with Doc and Steve chasing the ship demanding explanation.

**Earth - Above** **the Sky**

"Bad timing Fit ?" Pit asked the yoga trainer.

"Not really, not like they gonna believe what I have to say anyway. Summoned to another world, and since time flows differently there it's as if we never left our own world, are those Eakimos I see ?" Chelsea stared at Popo and Nana.

And again Popo and Nana introduced themselves to the newcomer.

"Master Hand should really think about who he choose to that world, we have a child Link during the 4th tournament too." Replied Chelsea disapprovingly. "So what actually happened ? Our memories back and yet we're not in the World of Trophy ?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to find Ryu, I'm going to head back to the bridge to find our next location." Pit head back inside and everyone else follow suit.

**S.S Light - Deck**

"Okay, and our next destination is there ! Wow that's unexpected, who knew Ryu is loaded." Everyone looked at the screen showing a fancy mansion.

"I don't think that's his house, it must be belongs to Ken Masters, one of the richest people in our world, I know because he once sponsored me before." Said Little Mac.

As they begin to get close to the mansion the screen picked up hostile presence behind the ship, it was another Paradiso angels again, since the screen is enhanced with magic thanks to Palutena's modifications even normal people like Little Mac can see it too.

"Angels ? Are they friends of yours Pit ?" Asked Mac.

"No, we serve different deities and by no means those angels are ally to mortals either !" Explained Pit.

However the angels ignored the ship and fly towards the mansion.

"They're going to the mansion ?" Asked Chelsea.

"They must've come to deal with Ryu, we have to stop them !" Pit ready the ships armaments.

"Hold on we're not yet in Purgatorio !" Bayonetta summon a magic circle and the ship entered it again, bringing them to Purgatorio.

**Master's Residence**

After the Dinomaton attack is over Ken picked up Ryu with his car and they returned home, however their rest was soon to be interrupted. Despite the angels of Paradiso invisible to humans Ryu and Ken's hellish training has home their senses to the point they'll able to sense presences, including divine presence.

"Ken do you sense that ? I sense a divine yet hostile presence outside." Stated Ryu.

"I do actually, but I can't see anything out there, is this real or it's just something we can't see with our eyes." As they peered through the window the wall suddenly destroyed, luckily Ryu and Ken managed to dodge in time.

"What the !? My wall got destroyed !?" Shouted Ken.

"Ken what's going on in there !" Shouted Eliza.

"Eliza ! Mel ! Don't come in here ! Find a place to hide !" Ken opened the door and shout through the hallway, Eliza agreed, she and Mel find a place to hide.

"I can feel it, but I can't see it, there's something in front of us, something big." Said Ryu.

**Outside Master's Residence**

"What is that giant thing !?" Shouted Little Mac pointing at the image of a giant angel shown at the screen.

"A Beloved, one of the higher ranking angels, they're in charge of guarding Paradiso from trespasser." Answered Bayonetta. "Lucky for Ryu he won't be wrecking that mansion for long."

"You got that right, everyone move out !" Pit giving command and everyone head to the deck.

The ship stop moving in midair and everyone arrived at the deck, however the Beloved is guarded by many Affinities.

"Leave this to us !" Popo and Nana create a large number of icicles an throw it at the angels stabbing and impaling many of them, Pit summoned a staff and destroy the angels with a powerful beam, Chelsea use the sun salutationt technique against them, summoning a powerful orb made from pure sunlight. She create a bigger one and aimed it toward the Beloved harming it and turning it's attention to the smashers aboard the ship.

Bayonetta fly down to the mansion through the hole caused by the Beloved and dragged Ryu and Ken into Purgatorio. "Can you see the thing destroyed your home now ?"

"Bayonetta ? Is that you ?" Asked Ryu.

"Ryu you know this woman ?"

"Let's just say we've met through unusual circumstances, right now that what you should be worried about right now." Bayonetta pointed at the Beloved.

"That's the thing that's destroyed my wall ! He's so going to pay for that !" Yelled Ken.

"But how are we gonna fight that thing up there ?" Questioned Ryu.

"Leave that part to me." Bayonetta used her wicked weaves to summon Madama Butterfly hands and and grabbed the Beloved legs and pull it back to the ground before he can reach the ship.

The smashers aboard the ship have to fight the army of Affinities circling them, which makes them unable to help Bayonetta and the martial arts at the ground.

"After his knees !" Bayonetta ordered Ryu and Ken to attack the Beloved knees, the Beloved grabbed his axe and slammed it into the ground, Ryu, Ken, and Bayonetta managed to dodge it, Bayonetta dodge triggered the Witch Time and proceed to attack it's back during the slow time, and dodge away when the witch time is over. Bayonetta summon one of Madama Butterfly arm to grabbed the Beloved axe and another one to punch the Beloved in the face, the impact sends the angel flying and forcing the angel to let go of his axe. Bayonetta grabbed the axe and used it to slash the Beloved until the axe is broken.

The Beloved get up again, but Ryu then run close and used his shoryuken uppercutting the angel, the impact is so strong it's marble skin is peeling off, revealing it's flesh and eyes that shouldn't be there. Ken is about to follow up Ryu's attack but the Beloved grabbed him before he can do anything, trying to crush Ken, however he managed to free his arm and shoot a Hadouken at the angels face, destroying the skin completely revealing it's eyes and a drooling gaping maw underneath, the attack also forced the Beloved to release Ken. Ken ran towards Ryu side and they combine their Hadouken, the massive energy blast finally killing the creature as it glows into pure light and explodes.

"Ooh, nice one you two could have a bright future hunting down angels." Teased Bayonetta.

"Yeah thanks, but I would rather stick to managing company, hey wait who are you anyway !" Ken demanding explanation.

"I'll tell you what happened." Ryu then explained to Ken about what he went through not too long ago. "And so that's how I know Bayonetta, and the people she mentioned up there." Ryu pointed at the ship where finally all the Affinities are no more to be seen.

"Man we finally got them all, and I thought angels are benevolent protectors of humanity ? Guess I was wrong ?" Questioned Little Mac.

"I told you before Mac, each deities have their on angels as their enforcers, not all of them are like that, depending on the God's we serve we were created completely different to each other." Clarified Pit.

"Sorry about that Pit, so then I guess we should land this ship now then." Said Mac as Pit head back to the bridge and ordered the ship to land.

Once the ship landed Pit came down and explain things to Ryu about what happened, Ryu is willing to help, hearing this Ken also wanted to lend a hand, but it's not that easy for him.

"Ken you have family waiting for you back at home, who's gonna protect Eliza and Mel when you're gone ?" Said Ryu to Ken.

"But we're dealing with another world destroying being again right ? Okay then I'll go see them, wait for a bit !" Insisted Ken.

"Okay so we share all the halos equally, everyone happy !" Popo pouted after everyone start arguing over the halos dropped by the Affinities.

"Don't hog everything for yourself Popo, I could use the money to buy more equipment." Said Little Mac carrying a fair amount of halos himself. "Athletes doesn't last very long you know, I need to save money for future use."

"I could use this for side earnings, economy is getting unpredictable these days." Said Chelsea also grabbed a few halos for herself.

After a while Ken and his wife already come to an agreement. "So you'll be staying with Karin for the time being while I go save the world again, I'll be back soon okay Eliza, Mel."

"Okay Dad, please be safe." Mel and Ken hugged before he leave.

After saying goodbye to his wife and child Ken join Ryu and the others to face off against their true enemy. He board the ship and it fly away immediately.

**S.S Light**** \- Bridge**

"Okay now that we're all here this is what Lady Palutena said to me, before we got into trouble with the Space Kraken." But before Pit can say anything the radar is beeping again.

"What is it ? Another attack !?" Startled Chelsea.

"No, it's...there's another people summoned to the World of Trophy here !" Pit recognizing the sound, he looked at the screen and it shows a fight going on. "Is that Snake, Marth, and...Bowser !"

* * *

**So for the time being I'm going to focused on the smash cast for now, the other non smash characters I assure will showed up in later chapters.**

**I always wanted to make a story what would happen if Pit interact with the angels in Bayonetta series.**

**Magazines are an item in Metal Gear series, there's a porn magazine useful to distract guards.**

**In the first Bayonetta series Affinities tend to carry different weapons depending on where they found such as bow, polearm, or trumpets.**

**Halos are the gold rings dropped by the angels in Bayonetta series, they're used to buy weapons or lollipops to heal or to temporarily enhance Bayonetta conditions, which makes them functions as money.**

**Enochian is the language of angels and demons in Bayonetta series, now I know Pit is illiterate, but he can speak full sentence, so why can't he do the same for Enochian, as it is a spiritual language in the first place.**

**I decided to include Male Wii Fit trainer as the female trainer's co-worker, his name will be Steve based on the name of his voice actor.**

**Character debut : Snake, Marth, Steve (Male Wii Fit Trainer), Hydra, Affinity, Valor, Beloved.**

**Boss battle : Valor, Beloved.**


	36. Fall

**New York**

Continuing where Marth and Snake left off, they finally arrived at their destination, a used to be nice hotel until the Vivosaurs attacked, now it's used to shelter the people who were running away from the rampaging superpowered dinosaurs. The hotel staff ended up using the hotel supplies to calmed the people.

Marth and Snake get off the car, Marth asks Snake about the huge building in front of them. "Snake, what do you call this huge building ? There are similar buildings in the World of Trophy but I never managed to ask anyone what's it called."

"Well, what you see in front of you is called a hotel, this is where people stay when vacationing, you stay here temporarily, then once vacations over you leave the hotel and go back home, if I want to put it in your terms it's like an inn." Answered Snake.

"I see, but it seems huge and does the fanciness even necessary ?" Marth commenting the flashy appearance.

"For some hotels yes, it's necessary, not to mention there are billions of people living in this world anyways, anyone could use a room should they need it. Anyway the one I'm searching for is here, he's really gonna flip when he saw me." Said Snake as he and Marth went inside.

**Hotel Lobby**

Marth and Snake entered the hotel to see many people inside, not vacationing or relaxing, but traumatized and scared, Marth only follow Snake seeing as there's nothing he can do to help the people.

"If only there something can be done for this people, what happened here anyway ? Is this country on the verge of war ?" Wondered Marth.

"Don't look at me, I was enjoying my peace in afterlife and then I'm back to the world of the living, anyway there's nothing we can do for this people, let's head on here." Snake and Marth stopped in front of an press the button, the door opened, revealing a very small space inside.

"There's no one here Snake." Marth commented the empty room.

"That's because we're only using this to get to our destination." Snake went inside and press the close button and then he press the button with numbers in it, the room moved upward and Marth felt a little cringed.

**Hotel - Elevator**

"Is this moving...up ?"

"Yep, we call this elevator, this is the future of stairs." Boasted Snake.

"Elevator huh ? Fascinating."

"It's not like you have more than 2 floor buildings anyway you wouldn't need this, besides elevator use electricity, and electric bills are expensive." Snake then explained the use of electricity in everyday life and how it's not free.

"I see, if it's like that, I can employ thunder mages to make something similar, they can condense lightning into smaller form and insert it into this generator you spoke of, once we ran out we can just ask a thunder mage to go down and recharge it again." Replied Marth.

"You know what ? That might work ! If only there's magic in this world, we may have some things easier."

"Magic is tied to their wielders faith and spiritual training, maybe religious figure in this world can utilize it." Suggested Marth.

"Don't get your hopes up, magic is seen as evil in this world, and you can't blame them either, only sick cults practice magic, and that's often involve scary blood rituals and sacrifices which is why the use of magic is frowned upon by society." The elvator stopped and Snake and Marth finally came out from the elevator. "Well we're here 16th floor."

**Hotel - 16th Floor**

Snake and Marth walked around the floor seeing the codec signal getting stronger until they finally arrived in front of a door. "Here huh ? Room 1622." Snake then knocked the door.

"Alright I'm coming !" The man inside opened the door and when he saw who's in front of the room his mouth agaped as he cannot believe who he saw."

"Hey Otacon, long time no see." Greeted Snake as Otacon passed out from the shock.

"Snake he passed out !" Shouted Marth.

"Can't blame him, he believe I was dead after all, to think he brought his codec here, save us the time to find him." Snake and Marth carried the unconscious Otacon to the couch.

**Hotel - Room 1622**

"So his name is Otacon, I'll admit it's quite the strange name." Marth remarked the strange name.

"No, Otacon is just a nickname, his real name is Hal Emmerich, he got that name because of his fascination with a...certain fictional works." Answered Snake.

After a while Otacon finally wakes up, seeing a blue haired man when he opened his eyes. "Huh ? A pretty boy with blue hair ? Maybe I'm still dreaming."

"Pretty boy ? Never mind that ! Wake up you're not dreaming !" Marth shake Otacon.

"Okay okay I'm up ! Look this is just weird, first I receive some calls from the codec and now a blue haired pretty boy showed up in my hotel room, and I saw someone who looks exactly like my deceased best friend ! Which reminds me who are you and why are you doing here !"

"Before you answer that Marth, that person you said 'look exactly like your deceased friend' really is your deceased friend. It's me Otacon the one and only Solid Snake, if I'm a fake then how do you think I'm able to contact you through the codec ?"

"Snake is it true ? Is it really you !?" Otacon got up from the couch and hugged his best friend. "Can this be true ! You're here ! I thought...we thought you're gone for good, you had no idea how much we miss you !" Otacon screamed with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Sorry to worry you, I have a ton of things I need to tell you." Otacon finally calmed down and Snake begin revealing about the World of Trophy to Otacon.

"Okay Snake so you're telling me that a giant hand summon you into another world so you can participate in a fighting tournament." Look Snake I know I'm a huge anime fan but even I know something like that is impossible to happen in real life." Shrugged Otacon.

"Yeah well apparently there are things beyond out own world, take Marth here for example he's a king from a medieval kingdom in another world." Snake pointed at Marth.

"You're a king !? Really ?" Said Otacon in disbelief.

Marth then tell Otacon about his world, Otacon being the anime fan that he is listened too seriously with his eyes gleaming. "Wait so you're saying Dragons, Pegasus, and Wyverns are real !?"

"Yes, are they not as common here ?" Asked Marth.

"Forget uncommon, those creatures are only exist in legends in this world, there have been no evidence they exist or ever existed." Replied Snake.

"This is incredible ! The things we thought a myth are actually true, and also you mention there's aliens among the tournament participants !" Exclaimed Otacon.

"Yeah we have turtle monsters, pink alien that can eat anything, psychics... although they're a lot more sane then Psycho Mantis, even plumbers with superpowers." Answered Snake.

"So uh Mr. Emmerich.." said Marth.

"Please call me Otacon, what would you like to ask your majesty ?" Otacon tried to be formal.

"Please, no need for formality, and I'm no longer a king, I came from the distant past, right now 2000 years have pass since my reign." Explained Marth.

"So what are you doing here Otacon ?" Asked Snake.

"I was going on a little vacation, and all of a sudden dinosaurs roam the street, and not only that they breathe fire, summon lightning, creating tornadoes, it's a complete chaos outside !" Exclaimed Otacon. "How did they even do that !?"

"Then those people we saw at the lobby..."

"Probably running away from those dinosaurs." Said Snake.

"Oh uh what is a dinosaur ?" Asked Marth.

"Dinosaurs are what we called giant reptilian creatures from the ancient times, they're supposed to be extinct though, and for the record they're not dragons despite being both reptiles." Snake answered Marth's question. "And they're not supposed to have elemental powers."

"It's said the Richmond Foundation found a way to revive dinosaurs from fossils, and for some reason those revived dinosaurs ended up possessing elemental powers." Said Otacon.

"We didn't see any on our way here though." Said Snake.

"Probably they were all defeated by the INTERFOL, I've heard they're a new branch of the Interpol created to combat the dinosaur threat. They say anyone can wield these dinosaurs to combat in a tournament called the Fossil Fighters Championship." Explained Otacon.

"Seriously ? I've been dead for a few years and now dinosaurs roam the Earth again ? And the government is silent about this ?" Sighed Snake.

"Not sure about government involvement but ive heard there are rules regarding in becoming Fossil fighters like not using their dinosaurs in public, which is why we never had dinosaurs roaming in the cities until now." Further explained Otacon.

"Makes sense, having dinosaurs roaming in the middle of cities does attract the attention of the authorities, if any criminals really does violate those rules they'll be just painting huge target on their backs." Agreed Snake.

"So Snake you were looking for me ?" Asked Otacon.

"Yeah, I need some place to stay for the time being, and I thought I crash in with you until I found a place myself, and someone does need to show Marth about living in the 21st century."

"Oh is that all ? I would gladly helped, you know you two must be hungry right now, we should head to the dining hall, maybe now most of the people already left the place, it was really crowded when those dinosaurs attacked, the staff offered food to the panicking masses." Otacon, Snake, and Marth left the room to head to the dining hall.

**Hotel - Dining Hall**

Otacon, Marth, and Snake arrived at the dining hall, now has a lot less people inside, they decided to try on the buffet, with Marth once again fascinated by the food he tasted.

"This is incredible, not even I managed to eat something so delicious." Marth commenting the sandwich he just ate.

"Well enjoy it Marth, you'll be seeing a lot more of this anyway." Stated Snake.

The three of them enjoying their meal until they can't eat anymore.

"Whew I'm stuffed, this modern cuisine is nothing I've ever tasted before." Marth holding his stomach.

And then Marth peered through the window and he see a figure familiar to him, also seeing his appearance will make him stand out a lot.

"Hey isn't that Bowser !" Marth pointed at the window.

"Yeah it is, what's he up to this time, Marth let's go ! Otacon you stay here !" Ordered Snake.

"Why, there's a turtle monsters out there and you asked me to miss it ! No way Snake, and don't worry I'll hide somewhere safe." Insisted Otacon.

"Okay fine, but when it becomes to dangerous you get out of there alright !" Ordered Snake.

"Yes Snake !" Nodded Otacon.

After that the three of them left the hotel to confront Bowser.

**New York City - Outside the Hotel**

A boy dressed in blue and wearing a blue helmet can be seen walking the empty street, he seemed to hold a Dinomaton medal in his hand.

"That was crazy, Dr. Light teleported me to Fossil Park America to confront some dinosaur like robots, but by the time I get there it's already too late, this medal, is Dr. Will behind this ? It doesn't seem like his usual MO, but you can't be too sure, huh ? Isn't that Bowser ?" The boy then quickly followed the Koopa King and hiding to avoid detection. "Hey isn't that Jr ? Why is he all two dimensional, and who's that creature dressed like a magician ?"

Bowser alongside Kamek and Paper Jr walked around this area because they sensed one of Bowser's minion around here.

"Kamek are you sure you sense my minion here ?" Asked Bowser.

"Yes sire, I found a resident from our world around here somewhere, but is it necessary for you to dragged us here that instant." Asked Kamek.

"The sooner I get out of here the better, I don't trust that Manfred guy, not to mention everything here costing money ! Back on our world we can build our weapons without money, exactly why we can plan our invasion attempts numerous times, but here pay this, pay that, no wonder they're to slow to get things done !" Bowser complained about Earth dependence on money

"You left those humans soon after they done looting the area other dad." Stated Paper Jr.

"It was an order I made up so I can leave right away, other son."

"Ooh the wavelength is getting stronger, I believe our missing minion is over there !" Kamek pointed at the flower, when you look closely it's not just any flower, it's colored red and green, no eyes, but it has legs, and leaf like arms.

"Isn't that Petey Piranha ! Petey ! Over here !" Bowser shouted to the large Piranha Plant, however Petey seemed to ignore Bowser's calling. Soon after Snake, Marth, and Otacon come out from the hotel to confront Bowser.

Marth pull out the gun Snake gave him and shoot the ground near where they stand.

"Huh ! What the ! Snake ! Marth ! Why are you here !? You're not supposed to be here !?" Shouted Bowser.

"For the record I was born in this world, you're the one not supposed to be here." Replied Snake.

"Oh my gosh ! A real life monster ! I can't believe I'm actually seeing one !" Otacon can't hide his excitement.

"Snake my sword please." Asked Marth as Snake pull out Marth Falchion from his dimensional storage. Marth grab the Falchion and readying a fighting stance.

"Marth !" The boy in blue armor come out of hiding surprised to see a familiar face.

"Mega Man ? What are you doing here ?" Marth replied to the blue bomber.

"What am I doing here ? What are you doing here ? How did you get to this world ? And what is Bowser doing here ?" Mega Man asking a bunch of questions.

"I don't have time to deal with you I'm here for Petey, Petey you come to my side this instant ! I am your king and you do well to listen to me !" As Bowser keep yelling at Petey, Petey spit out a brown goop towards Bowser, Kamek, and Paper Jr. Quickly run away, while Bowser didn't notice because he kept on yelling, and then the brown goop hit Bowser, covering his in brown goop. "Okay that's it if you won't listen then I'll make you listen by force !"

Bowser charged at Petey, but before Bowser can do anything Petey flap his arms and fly away.

"He's gone, I wonder why isn't Petey listening to you sire ?" Pondered Kamek.

Just then S.S Light descended to the ground with Pit and the rest coming out to the deck.

"You guys !" Shouted the angel.

"Pit ? And Popo, Nana, Ryu, Little Mac, Chelsea, Peepers, and Bayonetta ? And a blond guy ? What are you all doing here ?" Asked Marth.

"Never mind that, I'm glad you all here, hey isn't that Mega Man over there ?" Pit noticed Mega Man further away.

"Master Bowser are they ?"

"Yes Kamek they're the ones I've met during my trip to the World of Trophy. Hey pipsqueak ! Do you know what's going on ! Our memories are back and yet we're not sent to the World of Trophy ?" Bowser demanding answers.

"I will tell you, but Bowser I need you to join forces with us." Pit asking Bowser's cooperation.

"And why would I do that ?"

"I can take you back to your world, and not to mention we're dealing with a dangerous foe even worse than Tabuu, if you still have the ambition to rule then you need to come with us to stop this new enemy from destroying everything." Answered Pit.

"Hrrngh, fine I'll do it !" Answered Bowser grudgingly.

"Sire, is this wise ?" Kamek shocked at Bowser's acceptance.

"Yes, as annoying these people are at the very least they're trustworthy, not to mention I have a bad feeling regarding that Manfred guy. Alright Pit you got my support."

"Thanks Bowser, and I also ask for the rest of you too Snake, Marth, and Mega Man."

"Do you need to ask, of course we'll help, so we're dealing with a being much dangerous than Tabuu huh ?" Asked Marth.

"Yes, now gather up this is the plan we from the heavens came up with." Pit then reveal the content of the plan to the smashers.

"And that's how we do it, any questions ?"

"I do ! This plan is stupid ! Who came up with this atrocity !" Object Bowser. "Do you even have a backup plan should something goes wrong !"

"Actually we do..."

"But you won't be able to execute such a plan now that I'm here."

A rift in space time appeared and Ancient Minister came out from there, alongside him there's Lucario, Incineroar, and a dark blue frog like creature wearing what it seems to be a scarf around it's neck.

"Lucario, Greninja, and is that another Pokemon ?" Asked Chelsea.

"Ah yes, this is Incineroar, our newest addition to the Neo Subspace Army, it seems your group poses the most threat Pit, which is why our plans changed, we're going to eliminate you first, now Mr. Game & Watch !"

A black two dimensional figure coming out from behind Incineroar and generate a swarm of shadow bugs covering the Pokemons, creating clone fighters in the process. As a result there's 5 Greninjas, 5 Incineroars, and 5 Lucarios, obviously one real and the other 4 are fakes.

Otacon seeing this knows it's time to stay away, went back inside the hotel. "Snake please be safe."

A massive fight ensues between the smashers and the Pokemons.

Two of the Greninjas jumped above Bayonetta, but she used her wicked weaves to summon Madama Butterfly hands to grab the Greninjas, unfortunately they used substitute to avoid capture, noticing to late a third Greninja stand in front of her using smokescreen clouding her views with a black smoke, and then that same Greninja used shadow sneak, it emerged behind Bayonetta and strike, however Bayonetta realized this and block it's attack with a sword.

Popo, Nana, and Chelsea team up against the horde of four Lucarios, with the ice Climbers shooting a barrage of icicles towards the jackal like Pokemon while Chelsea shooting a barrage of solid images of yoga poses to the Lucarios, however thanks to their aura sensing abilities the Lucarios manage to avoid the barrages of attacks, and in no time the three of them surrounded by the Lucarios. They're about to use aura sphere to attack which prompt Popo to shoot a cold energy to attack one Lucario, Nana did the same to the second Lucario, and Chelsea shoot the Sun Salutation to the third Lucario, hoping to counter the Aura Sphere. They released their energy at the same time causing a small explosion.

Bowser and Little Mac surrounded by four Incineroars. "Here's how it's gonna be you take two and I'll take two, you think you could handle that shorty !" Taunted Bowser. "Kamek, Paper Jr. You go hide somewhere ! This isn't an enemy you can fight head on !" Kamek and Paper Jr. Obeyed and hide.

"I'll show you what I can do ! Just you watch !" Boasted Little Mac.

Bowser and Little Mac standing back to back the Incineroars charged at the same time, on Bowser's side he managed to grabbed them on their neck and get them to headbutt each other, while Little Mac parry Incineroars slashes and uppercut them, considering it's typing Little Mac's uppercut is super effective against the Incineroar. Bowser then throws the two Incineroars he's holding towards the other two Incineroars, sending four of them against the wall. Of course Little Mac and Bowser charged to continue beating the clone Incineroars.

"Wow other dad is so strong !" Paper Jr. Complimented Bowser.

"Well when it comes to strength only Mario can match him," Kamek then noticed the real Incineroars standing behind them." Other young Master look out !"

The Incineroar grabbed Paper Jr., However not being scared Paper Jr. ended up praising the heel Pokemon, unknowingly this ended up causing the heel Pokemon to show off and letting go of Paper Jr. With Marth slash him from the back, hurting the Incineroar. Upset of the attack Incineroar used revenge and proceed to beat up Marth, luckily he managed to protect himself with his sword.

Ryu and Ken fighting off two Greninjas one real and one fake, and their agility makes them really hard to hit. "Quit moving around !" Yelled Ken.

"No use Ken, they fight like ninjas we can't expect a fair fight from these frogs." Added Ryu. Ryu looked down and he saw that he and Ken surrounded by spikes.

As the two Greninjas ready to slash Ryu and Ken with it's water blade, a small missiles hits them both, but they used substitute to avoid damage, the two Greninjas then showed up unharmed in front of Ryu and Ken.

"Ryu ! Ken ! Leave this guy to me ! The only way to wind against someone who fights dirty is another someone who fights dirty !" Shouted Snake, Mega Man then helped by using his wind storm ability he blew away the spikes from Ryu and Ken.

Then they see Marth send flying and fall to the ground seemingly beaten by the Incineroar, Ryu and Ken rushed to his side and help him stand up only to be surrounded by the real Lucario and Incineroar.

Pit face off against Mr. GW, he shoot his arrows, but Mr. GW keep shifting dimensions to avoid being hit, he reappeared close to Pit and hit him with a frying pan, causing him to fall from the impact. Mr. GW bring out a pesticide to attack and spray it, Pit equipped the Twinbellows cannon and shoot a stream of fires towards GW and thanks to the combination of fire and pesticide a huge explosion occurred.

Peepers have been trying to fight the Ancient Minister, but he proves tricky to hit with his flying platform moving around. Ancient Minister then used his robo beam to strike down the duck, hurting it and causing both of them to fell to the ground.

Bayonetta clashed with three Greninjas at once, they fire a barrage of water shurikens towards Bayonetta, she used her bat within magic to transform into a swarm of bats to avoid the attacks triggering witch time in the process, this gives Bayonetta the opening to attack the Greninjas, she closed in and punch and kick two of the Greninjas with full force, sending them flying until hitting the nearby rubble, Bayonetta summon Madama Butterfly's hands and punch the two Greninjas with full force finally defeating them for good, the two Greninjas then reverted back into a shadow bugs and evaporates, while the third one used ice beam to freeze Bayonetta, she got caught in the ice beam and her lower torso is frozen, as the Greninja launch it's final strike with it's water blade Peepers throw and exploding can towards it, preventing it from harming Bayonetta, and she herself break the ice with her strength.

The Lucarios then dashed towards the Ice Climbers, but Popo and Nana freeze the floor around them causing the floor to be slippery, and the Lucarios slipped and fall. Chelsea jumped high and dive kick one of the Lucarios, defeating it and reverting it to shadow bugs. The other Lucario seize the chance and strike the yoga trainer with close combat, beating Chelsea with barrage of punches which sends her flying. Popo and Nana break her fall by creating a hand made of snow to catch her.

As Mac and Bowser beating the Incineroars, one of them used flamethrower to keep them at bay. Bowser decided to use his fire breath, but then one of the Incineroars used throat chop, attacking Bowser's neck and stopping him from using his fire breath. Angered he withdraw into his spiky shell and spin at full force knocking the Incineroar to the wall. Little Mac fight with one of the Incineroar, but another one showed up behind Mac and grabbed him from behind, leaving Mac being punched by the Incineroar in front, luckily Bowser knocked the Incineroar grabbing Mac forcing it to let go. The Incineroar in front proceed to punch Mac, but he managed to dodge and hit the Pokemon at full force.

Snake and Mega Man stand back to back to fend of the Greninjas, Snake used his gun while Mega Man shoot with his arm cannon, however Greninja's speed makes it hard to hit. Snake pulled out his Nikita and called a missile to hit Greninja, seeing a missile about to hit it Greninja used mat block, it summon a mat from nowhere and managed to block the missile unharmed, seizing the opportunity, and with help from Mega Man Snake is protected by leaf shield and proceed to beat the crap out of Greninja instead, after the Greninja to beaten up to move Snake used the leaf shield to put Greninja down for good, returning it to a shadow bug. The real Greninja wisely step away from Snake and Mega Man.

Ryu and Ken face off against the two Lucarios, thanks to their training they managed to reached a stalemate with the Lucarios, Ryu does his hurricane kick, but Lucario managed to teleported back, as Ryu dashed closer Lucario used bone rush and hit Ryu's ribs with it, Ryu managed to dodge in the last second but he still got hit by the bone. Lucario jumped and attempt to hit Ryu in an overhead strike, but Ryu managed to dodge and punch Lucario repeatedly with Lucario blocking all Ryu punches with the bone he's holding. Ken and the second Lucario running around shooting ki blast towards each other, Lucario then jumped and punch the ground shattering it, and causing Ken to lose balance, the Lucario shoot another aura sphere and Ken reply with a Hadouken causing explosion and smokes, but from behind the smokes another Hadouken appeared and strike the Lucario down, causing it to fall to the ground.

Marth fend off Incineroar slashes with his sword, being the dark type Pokemon it is Incineroar used flamethrower at close range, but Marth managed to dodge the attack though not completely, his clothes were burned. Incineroar then use Darkest Lariat, he spin toward Marth at high speed, Marth however counter Incineroar's attack and turned it's own strength against it, dishing out huge damage to Incineroar. Still standing Marth grab the gun Snake gave him and shoot Incineroar's leg, it doesn't hurt much but it does get Incineroar to fall on his knees, Marth then charge and strike Incineroar by swinging his sword horizontally, the Incineroar however used protect and saved itself from Marth attack.

Mr. GW then turned his right hand into a tentacle, he grabbed Pit and tossed him further away at his friends side. They all now gathered in one spot surrounded by their enemies. The real Pokemons and their surviving clones.

"You all fought valiantly, but now it's time to end this ! Looks like we need your help after all, this has gone long enough, NOW !" As the Ancient Minisiter commands it a song can be heard from nowhere.

"This song ? It's familiar it's...I'm getting sleepy." Said Pit as one by one the smashers fell as the song seemed to induce sleep.

A small round and pink figure come out from hiding, it has green eyes and singing a song.

"Jigglypuff... I knew it, looks like we lost here...heh all according to plan." Pit said his final word before he fell to slumber. As he fell the ship S.S Light then automatically fly away leaving Earth.

"We are victorious, now take them back to the Subspace Prison !" Ordered the Ancient Minister, as a Smash Skiff came out from the portal, and the Pokemons carried the unconscious smashers and Kamek and Paper Jr., putting them at the Skiff. And then the Skiff entered the portal with Ancient Minister, Mr. GW and the Pokemons follow suit, the portal then closed.

Otacon watch the entire chaos through the window fall in despair as his best friend have been defeated. "No Snake, we just meet again, and now you're gone again. Please let him be safe." Otacon can do nothing except to pray for Snake's safety.

Other than Otacon everyone inside the hotel also watch the entire fight, a fight that further devastate New York street, and they record everything with their phone, it's just a matter of time until the video spread in the media.

* * *

**End of chapter, this marks the beginning of the plot intersection for the smashers group. R.O.B true reasons for forming the Neo Subspace Army will be revealed soon.**

**I finished early today, so I will be posting this chapter a day earlier, still didn't expect for SNK character to make it to Smash though, guess Terry now will show up sometime later.**

**I decided to have classic Mega Man to live in 21st century.**

**There isn't anything worthy of note here, so author's note will be short.**

**Character debut : Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, Petey Piranha, Greninja, Jigglypuff, Mr. Game & Watch.**

**Boss battle : Greninja, Incineroar, Lucario, Mr. Game & Watch.**


	37. Attack of the Mechons

**Tails Research Facility**

Soon after defeating Eggman Tails begin working on his dimensional portal to send Peach and Lucas back to their own respective worlds.

"Thanks for your help Tails, the Mushroom Kingdom are in your debt." Thanked Peach.

"No worries princess, we're all friends here, and we need to help one another." Replied Tails.

"Well this is it then Sonic, it's nice to see you again, but I have to leave now." Said Lucas in a sad tone.

"Hey don't look so glum I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Sonic cheered the psychic.

"Okay then activate the machine now." Tails activated the machine, and the arch like device emit bright blue light. "First stop Mushroom Kingdom."

"Okay, guess I'm up first, bye everyone, hope we see each other again soon !" Peach waved goodbye to Sonic, Tails, and Lucas, as she about to stepped towards the machine, something wrong happened, the light becomes unstable and start sucking everything inside the lab.

"What's going on help !" Peach screamed for help as she was about to be sucked in holding onto the machine.

Lucas then run to grabbed Peach's hand, unfortunately he's not strong enough to pull Peach away from the machine, next Sonic then grabbed Lucas to prevent him from being sucked.

"Tails ! Turn off the machine !" Shouted Sonic as the machine still malfunctioning.

"I can't ! I don't know what's wrong !" Desperate, Tails proceed to destroy the machine but it was too late as Sonic, Lucas, and Peach got sucked in. The machine then finally shut down for good.

"No, Sonic !" Tails can only scream as he saw his best friend got sent to another world.

**Bionis - Outlook Park**

"Ugh !" Sonic, Peach, and Lucas fell to the ground, they woke up to see where they are.

"I don't think this is Mushroom Kingdom." Said Peach after looking her surrounding.

"Maybe that machine ended up brought us someplace else ?" Stated Sonic.

"There's a town over there, maybe we should ask around." Lucas pointed at the town.

"Guess that's our only option, let's go everyone." Sonic, Peach, and Lucas head to the town.

**Bionis - Colony 9**

Lucas, Peach, and Sonic entered the town and see many parts of the city has been ravaged.

"Oh my what happened here ?" Peach distraught at the city condition.

Just then a spider shaped robot appeared in front of them, the robot approached them and shoot laser at them, Lucas used PSI Counter to protect the smashers and reflect the attack back to the robot, the laser inflict significant damage to the robot.

"Guess we found an answer to that question, nice work Lucas, now just leave this part to me, reducing robots to scrap metals is my specialty after all." Sonic run towards the robot, spin around creating small tornado from the dust on the ground, he jumped and used homing shot at the robot, breaking it apart. "Hah ! Easy peasy."

"We can't stand around here ! There's gotta be people who needs help, we should search the town !" Commanded Peach.

"Agreed princess, now with my super speed I can help clean up in no time." Sonic then dashed ahead while Lucas and Peach looked for any survivors or injured people, and thrashed sone robots along the way.

**Colony 9 - Commercial District**

Peach and Lucas wandered around and they found a large number of injured people resting in that area, the place is heavily guarded by the military, and for the residence, some look like humans, sone seem mechanical, and sine like an animal. Peach and Lucas approached the guard.

"Excuse me, may we come in ?" The guard then allowed Peach an d Lucas to come in to the protected area, and there they heard a woman in serious pain.

"Hang in there ! Medicines will come shortly." A short blond haired woman is seen trying to assure the woman everything'' gonna be alright, but she also knows too well it's not going great.

"What happened ?" Peach asked the woman.

"This lady here got attacked by a Mechon, we ran out of medicines, and she kept on bleeding, I'm sorry but we starting to ran out of supplies here too, do you need anything ?" Asked the woman.

"No if anything we would like to help." Peach then put her hands on the woman's injured body, a pink light coming out from it and miraculously her wounds closed and she's completely healed. "There all done."

"Wow, my body is no longer in pain, thank you so much !" The woman thanked Peach for healing her.

"It's okay, but please don't move around just yet, you still need to rest." Replied Peach.

"That was amazing ! How did you do it ?" Asked the blond woman.

"I just capable of doing it, it's a gift I was born with." Answered Peach.

"Oh right let me introduce myself, my name is Fiora, and you are ?"

"My name's Peach, and this is Lucas, it's nice to meet you Fiora."

"Nice to meet you too Peach."

"Can you show us the rest of the people injured, Lucas and I have the power to heal them."

"They're further inside, follow me." Fiora brought Peach and Lucas to a large tent, where there are many injured people. Peach begin healing then using her magic, while Lucas used his PSI power to heal them, and in such a short time the injured people are able to move again.

"Wow they're all healed, this is amazing ! If only we can repay you for helping us." Fiora smiled, feeling grateful to Peach and Lucas.

"Could you tell us what happened here ? Why are all these people hurt ?" Asked Lucas.

"You really don't know ? It was supposed to be another peaceful day, but all of a suddenly the Mechon went berserk and attacking everyone on sight, we don't even know how or why it happened.

"Fiora, do you know anyone named Shulk by any chance." Peach question surprised Fiora.

"Why yes, he's my childhood friend, do you know Shulk too ?" Fiora's getting curious.

"Let's just say Lucas and I know him not too long ago."

"Peach, I was wondering this before but why are you wearing a wedding dress ? Are you getting married ?" Fiora commented on Peach dress.

"No, more like I was forced to marry someone against my will, I'm just glad that bright light saved me from saying the final vow."

"Oh yeah, that bright light suddenly appeared here too, and Shulk started rambling about how he was summoned to another world and competing in afighting tournament, I find such things hard to believe actually."

"He's not lying, that fighting tournament is how we met, and we get to know a lot of things from his world like Mechon, and how he mention your name a lot." Peach confirmed Shulk's 'rambling'. "So where is he now ?"

"Wait !? He's telling the truth, well I mean I've been to another world myslef, meeting people from across time and space, but...look that doesn't matter right now, if you're looking for Shulk he's at the Military District fighting a large Mechon. To get there go east from here to reach the Central Plaza, then head North, there will you find the Military District."

"Understand we'll head there right away, thanks Fiora, oh before we go.." Peach somehow pulled out vegetables from the ground despite there's nothing planted there and give them to Fiora, there's pumpkins, turnips, beets, radishes, onions, and carrots. And those vegetables have faces on them. "Here you can make dishes out of these, and don't worry about the face, they're not actually alive and they all edible."

After that Peach and Lucas left the Commercial District and head to the Military District.

**Colony 9 - Military District**

"We're finally here Lucas, looks like all the Mechon we pass by are already destroyed." Peach mentioned the broken robots that they passed through to reach the military district.

Peach and Lucas can hear fighting in this district.

"Looks like the action in this part of the town is still fierce, let's go princess." Peach and Lucas went further inside the Military District.

Once arrived Peach and Lucas saw a large robot carrying a club fighting, it's opponent is none other than Shulk, but he's no alone, Peach and Lucas saw another familiar faces with him, there's Chrome, Lucina, Robin, and Kirby floating above the robot, also Sonic is joining the fight arriving much earlier then Peach and Lucas.

"Okay now !" Shouted Robin.

Chrom and Lucina charge towards the robot left and right arms respectively, with Sonic distracting the robot they switched places and Chrom cutting the robot right arm while Lucina cutting the left arm, Robin teleported to the back of the robot and used Nosferatu to siphon it's life essence, Kirby after devouring a Mechon gained the metal copy ability, after reaching the ideal height he remove the air he stored and fall down at an incredible speed, smashing the robot with a huge impact, and for the finishing blow Shulk unleashed his monado arts the buster, a beam of light is formed at his sword, and Shulk used it to cut the Mechon into two, destroying it for good.

"We're finally done, great work everyone." Praised Shulk. "Reyn, Dunban, Riki, and Sharla should be back home once they done dealing with the Mechons in other districts.

"Naturally now that I'm here to raised the odds against them." Boasted Sonic.

"Of course well glad to help, it's has been a while isn't it Shulk." Said Lucina.

"Yeah, that bright light showed up out of nowhere and my memories of that world returned, and you guys showed up at a great time." Added Shulk.

"So does this Mechons, were they always this hostile ?" Asked Robin.

"Supposedly no, none of us know why they attack us, that Mechon we just fought is called Xord, a Face Mechon, they should be nearly impossi let to beat unless you have the Monado, then again I guess all of you are from another world, that may means the law of this world doesn't apply to you."

"I think I get what you're trying to say, still when that light showed up I had no idea you two went to another world without me." Stated Chrom.

"It was unwilling on our part either, got called to another world to fight in a tournament, still I guess it's not bad, there are many great people we've met there isn't that right Robin." Lucina glanced at Robin.

"It sure is, they have powers and abilities unknown to our world, it gives me tons of ideas of formulating strategies, anyway Chrom weren't you also got dragged to get involved in a multiworld crisis yourself ?" Robin reminded Chrom of that particular event.

"Heh, I sure am, the people we've met are very interesting." Reminisced Chrom.

"It'll be nice we can see Fiora again isn't it father ?" Asked Lucina.

"Well if you're looking for Fiora, she's tending the wounded on the Commercial District, I can take you there now that we're done here."

"I didn't expect to see you here Kirby, did you came the same way we do ?" Robin asked Kirby.

"Yes, I was chasing Marx and all of a suddenly this bright light appeared and now I'm here in Shulk's world, just in time when all this machines attacked." Answered Kirby.

"I still can't believe you swallow those machines in one piece, it's nothing I've ever seen before." Chrom surprised at seeing Kirby's ability.

"It was a huge help though, if it weren't for Kirby the entire Colony would be overrun with Mechons." Praised Shulk.

"So the same goes for you too Sonic ?" Asked Lucina.

"Me ? No I got here through a lab accident, Peach and Lucas should be here soon, oh wait I didn't tell them that I'm in this district, I better go fetch them." As Sonic about to run again, another flying Mechons showed up surrounding the smashers.

"Great more of this !" Said Chrom annoyed.

"Let us help !" Peach and Lucas soon join the fray.

"Hey, about time you two showed up." Said Sonic.

"Okay with our strength combined, nothing can stop us, now let's go everyone !" After Shulk give the order the smashers begin fighting the Mechons again.

Meanwhile...

**Mechonis - Apocrypha Generator Room**

"Fascinating, not only this place creates thise robots it's also has the power to control them, fascinating, simply fascinating." An old man with short stature commented while looking at the screen depicting Mechon attacks on Colony 9, standing with him is a cloaked figure.

"Do you like what you see so far Doctor."

"Oh I like what I see alright, this device controls this entire landmass, but you can repurpose it into just controlling this Mechons and it's all thanks to you Rotom, with your power possessing the Apocrypha generator all this otherworldly technology will be under Team Rocket's control !" Gloated Charon.

"Yes, victory to Team Rocket, and you too Doctor Charon." Replied the Pokemon.

As they laughed a figure enter the Apocrypha generator room, she's a young girl with pointy ears, looked a lot like Zelda.

"I see, so you're the ones responsible for the Mechon attacks." Her words startled the Doctor and the cloaked figure.

"Who are you ? This is no place for little girls, away with you now !" Yelled Charon.

"My name is (LTP)Zelda, and it looks like I'm here to stop you." Zelda then emit a bright flash of light into the entire room. Forcing Charon to close his eyes.

And then the light faded, but no one seems harmed by the light. Charon open his eyes and mocked (LTP)Zelda. "Hah what was that for, a mere light show ? You didn't do anything worthy of significance !"

"Am I ?" (LTP)Zelda pointed at the creature on the floor. Charon looked at her fingers direction and begin to panic.

"What ! Rotom !? How did you !?" Charon panicked after seeing Rotom weakened and fall on the floor.

"I'm sorry Doctor, that light weakens me." Said the Rotom in a weak tone.

"It's nothing to complicated really, I just used my magic to purge Rotom from that machine, now those Mechins will no longer gone berserk, and I believe this time it's your punishment." Threatened Zelda as she walked closer to the Doctor.

"Hiiih, Iron Prince hurry and get us out of here !" The Doctor panicked as he returned Rotom inside his pokeball.

The cloaked figure then opened a portal, he and Charon leave the room.

"Iron Prince ? Could it be...? Never mind that, i see Death has been granting them convenient powers, well there's no time to waste for me." (LTP)Zelda used her magic to construct a large light barrier to block anyone from entering the generator room. "No one should be able to come in here for the time being, better greet my soon to be allies then." Zelda then teleport away from the Central Factory.

**Colony 9 - Military District**

"How many more do we have to destroy !?" Shouted Chrome as everyone is about to show exhaustion.

"We really can't keep this up much longer !" Lucina parry another Mechon attack, however another one ready to shoot a beam at Lucina.

"Lucina look out !" Shouted Robin.

Lucina defending herself with her sword preparing for the worst suddenly the Mechon lowered it's power, and they no longer went berserk.

"It's not shooting ?" Said a confused Lucina.

"The Mechons are back to normal !" Exclaimed Shulk.

"Whew, as awesome as I am, I know when enough is enough." Sonic sit down on the floor exhausted.

"Thank the Gods it's over, by the way why are you wearing a wedding dress ?" Chrom commented on Peach clothing.

"Princess Peach, are you getting married ? Congratulations !" Lucina grabbed Peach's hand and congratulates her.

"I'm not, this is Bowser's doing, he forced me to marry him against my will again." Scowled Peach.

"Sorry to hear that, so you run away and ended up here ?" Asked Robin.

"No, a bright light showed up and whisked me away during the wedding, I'm glad it happened or else I have to marry Bowser." Said Peach relieved.

"By the way Shulk your sword looked different isn't it supposed to be red in color ?" Lucas pointed at the Monado.

"Oh this ? Well things happened and now I have my own Monado, the ones I use belongs to an evil God named Zanza." Answered Shulk.

"Shulk !" Fiora run towards Shulk shouting his name, and she hugged the male Homs. "I'm so glad you're alright !"

"Hey Fiora, not in public." Said Shulk with his face turns red.

FIora let go of Shulk and she notice familiar faces behind him. "Chrom ! Lucina ! Long time no see !"

"It's good to see you again Fiora, you look less machiny." Commented Lucina.

"Yeah the Machina people managed to restore my body, as you can see I'm a full Homs again." Fiora spin around to show she's not part Mechon anymore.

"I see, good for you then." Added Chrom.

"Fiora you never told me you knew Lucina and her father ?"

"Sorry Shulk if I told you you won't believe me, but I guess I can tell you now." Fiora then recall her adventures a while ago. "And then I'm back here."

"Wow your story is just as ridiculous as mine." Said Shulk as both of then share a laugh.

"That's right Peach, Lucas, thanks for all your help, we managed to deliver supplies without delay from the Mechon attack, I've heard many were destroyed Alo gathe way to the Military District."

"That's not us actually." Peach pointed at Sonic.

"Whoa, what are you ?" Fiora surprised at Sonic's appearance.

"I'm the fastest thing alive Sonic the Hedgehog at your service, a friend of Shulk is also a friend for mine." Introduced Sonic.

"Nice to meet you Sonic, oh and what's this pink fella ?" Fiora looked at Kirby, already back to his pink self.

"Hi I'm Kirby, I came from Planet Popstar." Introduced Kirby.

"Hi I'm Fiora, it's nice to meet you Kirby, aren't you adorable." Fiora hugged the pink alien.

"Why don't we go back at your house, I'm sure everyone's waiting there." Suggested Shulk.

"That's a great idea ! We can introduce everyone !" Fiora agreed as they all left the district and head to Fiora's house.

**Colony 9 - Dunban's House**

"I'm back brother !" Exclaimed Fiora as she entered the house, a man with long hair came down the stairs and reply her. Along with him there's a man with dark orange hair, a woman with black hair, a young boy, and a small creature with long ears.

"Welcome back Fiora, we're all waiting for you." Said the long haired man.

"Come on Dunban, I told you there's no need to panic, Shulk's with her." Teased the orange haired man.

"Please knock it off Reyn, aren't you too old to tease people." Replied Shulk.

"Oh Sharla, you're back early." Said Fuora surprised.

"Yeah, as it turns out the people in the Commercial District miraculously healed, but there's no supplies went through that area thanks to the Mechon attack, that's why I'm done early." Answered Sharla.

"And when I drove my car I don't see any active Mechon anywhere, it's like there's a weapon strong enough to destroy them easily." Said the young boy.

"Machines destroyed, Jujupon work faster than usual." Said the creature.

"Well Riki, I think there's a reason for that, we have some friends to introduce, come in everyone."

Dunban, Reyn, Sharla, Juju, and Riki fi ally meet the smashers, they introduce themselves and explains what happened.

"And so with us not being an ether based life form rules of your world doesn't apply to us, that's why we're able to destroy these Mechons so easily." Explained Robin.

"You guys actually from another world ? This is just hard to believe." Said Reyn.

"That's what I thought too Reyn, but it is very true, now do you ever see anything like this in Bionis or Mechonis ?" Shulk grabbed Kirby and point him at Reyn's face.

"Okay point taken, with these kind of allies on our side those Mechons won't be a threat to us anymore." Said Reyn excitedly.

"Still that doesn't explain why the Mechons went berserk, did something happened at the Central Factory ?" Questioned Sharla.

"Possibly, Vanea and Miqol are searching for the cause after all, thankfully a lot of the Machinas stayed put and helped us fend them off." Said Dunban. "Not to mention there's that strange light to think about."

"So two of you are princesses from different world ? And are one of you getting married ?" Reyn pointed at Peach wedding dress.

"No, more like I was forced to marry someone against my will." Scowled Peach again. "I'm glad that light appeared and ruin the wedding."

"Please there's no need for formality, just treat us like normal people here." Said Chrom.

"Ooh a king, king must be rich, and eats delicious food, Riki would love to visit Chrom's kingdom." The Nopon eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Ha ha, when there's a chance I'll take you to my castle." Assured Chrom.

"So being a king must be tough huh ?" Asked Dunban.

"It sure is, there's so many responsibilities, politics, and lack of freedom, I don't think my sister want to take over once I'm retired after seeing what I have to do."

"You have a sister too ?" Asked Dunban.

"Yeah two of them, one is my younger sister, and the other one is my older sister, unfortunately my older sister was forced to sacrifice her life to prevent a war between my kingdom and the neighbouring kingdom, she turned out to be alive but she ended up losing her memories in the process." Answered Chrom in a sad voice.

"I hear you, when Metal Face killed Fiora I was very devastated myself, I thought I lost the only family member I have left." Replied Dunban.

"I guess even if we're from different worlds, there are similar things we went through." Said Chrom.

"So you two were the ones responsible for healing the people in the Commercial District ?" Sharla asked Lucas and Peach. "I thank you for that, I was in charge of delivering supplies to the wounded, but it got delayed thanks to the Mechons getting in our way."

"You're welcome, Lucas and I both have healing powers." Confirmed Peach.

"Is it arts or.."

"Mine is called heart power, while Lucas has PSI, none of those abilities use ether." Explained Peach.

"A world without ether ? I just can't imagine how a civilizations thrive without it ?" Respond Sharla in disbelief.

"Each world has their own way to thrive, some rely on magic, some with science, and some have their own exclusive resources like ether in your case. I should know, I've met the natives to those worlds." Answered Peach.

"So you're the fastest thing alive in your world ? That means you can outrun anything ?" Asked Juju curious.

"That's right, and seeing how things move here, I know I'm the fastest thing alive in this world too." Boasted Sonic. "We can have a race me vs your car if you still not convinced."

"Oh you're on hedgehog !" Juju accept Sonic's challenge.

"So Fiora, how's the vegetables I gave you were they any good ?"

"Actually they are, the cooks were unnerved at first because the vegetables have faces, but because we ran out of ingredients they ended up cooking it anyway, and the dishes it produce helped to feed the people." Answered Fiora.

"I'm glad it all worked out in the end, many things in our world have faces, like mushrooms, flowers, and stars for some reason." Peach revealed the things in her world which unnerve Fiora a little.

"So does anyone have any idea what's going on ?" Shulk's question turn everyone's attention to him. "I mean our memories about the World of Trophy are back and yet I'm still in my world and you guys ended up in my world too."

"I can answer that question." Everyone looked around where the voice comes from and they saw a little girl outside the window.

"Zelda !? Wait you look different, which timeline are you from ?" Asked Peach.

"I came from the third timeline where Link is defeated by Ganondorf, but that doesn't matter right now, this world, no the entire universe is in danger, and I need your help to vanquish this foe." Explained (LTP)Zelda. "I cannot tell you everything just yet, but what I can tell you right now is that this time all of our worlds is at stake."

"Wait who's this girl ?" Questioned Reyn.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Princess Zelda, I came from the Kingdom of Hyrule, a kingdom not located anywhere on this world." Zelda introduced herself. "That Mechon attack earlier for example it wasn't caused by anyone from this world, but by an evil person from another world."

Shocked at hearing (LTP)Zelda's words Dunban was the first to speak up and in an angry tone. "What ! Are you telling me someone from another world is responsible for the Mechons going berserk !? Why would they do such a thing !?"

"Their objective is to used the Mechons as their foot soldiers, at the very least residents of this world will have a hard time fighting Mechons, especially Face Mechons." Explained Zelda.

"Hold up, you said an otherworlder responsible for this chaos, how did they know about the Mechon technology ? It should be impossible for them to know quickly how to operate a machine that doesn't exist in your world no matter how smart you are." Questioned Reyn.

"You're right, but he had a shortcut, he used a Pokemon to do this." Hearing (LTP)Zelda's words the smashers are shocked to hear that.

"A Pokemon did this ?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes, specifically a Pokemon called Rotom, it had the power to possess technology, the Rotom possess the Apocrypha Generator which is how those Mechons are going berserk, as Rotom took control of them, well technically Rotom's trainer took control of them since Rotom only obeyed it's trainer's will."

"Were you the one that stopped them (LTP)Zelda ? " Asked Peach.

"Yes I am, though that man isn't alone, he was with someone wearing a black cloak, it encompass the entire body I couldn't tell who it is, but he was called the Iron Prince." Answered Zelda.

"Iron Prince ? Could it be !? No but he's obviously dead right ?" Questioned Shulk.

"Don't know, but there's a chance he's someone brought back to life, or being controlled, our enemy the Neo Subspace Army is gathering huge forces to oppose anyone stand in their way, which is why I need your help, please what do you say ?"

"Do you need to ask, of course we will, there's no way we're going to let some madman wreaking havoc on our world and ignore it !" Exclaimed Shulk and of course everyone else agreed with Shulk.

"Thank you, oh that's right I put a barrier made out of light to prevent anyone from entering the Apocrypha Generator room, if any of your friends going to the Central Factory to investigate tell them it's okay, a friend did this."

"But we destroyed the generator before, how is it still moving ?" Asked Reyn.

"For Rotom it doesn't matter whether the machine still functioning or not, under it's possession the machine will be fully restored." Answered (LTP)Zelda. "Also Rotom managed to repurpose the device into a Mechon control device."

"Princess you seemed to know about this world for someone from another world ?" Asked Fiora.

"Please just call me Zelda, and I was briefed by Goddess Nayru about this world, and let's just say she was really angry seeing the way Zanza treat his creations."

"Guess there are Gods who cares about their creations." Said Shulk.

"Look not all deities looked down on mortals, many others cared about mortals, it's just they're not allowed to interfere directly, so they have champions like us to execute their will." Explained Zelda.

"So the Gods are involved in this ?" Questioned Robin.

"Yes, the entire Hyrulean Pantheon are giving their support, so is Palutena, and Naga, and many others as well." Zelda's words have inspired hope to everyone.

As they talk they saw a ship flying at their direction, and with it Palutena's voice can be heard. "It's time (LTP)Zelda."

"It's Goddess Palutena !" pointed Kirby seeing her image on the ship's deck.

"It's nice to see you all again, but we don't have time for reunion, Pit has completed the first phase of our plan, and now this is the second phase, please get on board." The smashers agreed and they run towards the ship, Shulk however told his friends to stay.

"Fiora, everyone please stay here, I need someone to watch over this world while I'm gone, can you do that ?"

"Are you sure Shulk, we can help too you know." Said Sharla.

"I know, but if all of you go with me what would happen if another person from another world wreaking havoc here ? Fiora have at least experience dealing with otherworlders, she'd be much help here." Explained Shulk.

"You don't have to worry about Mechon threat for a while, I personally make sure of that." Remarked (LTP)Zelda.

"Okay Shulk, but please be careful okay." Fiora hugged Shulk and let him go shortly.

"I'll be back to you I promise." Repiled Shulk.

"Ahem, Shulk I know you're going to be away from your girlfriend for a while but we have a schedule to follow." Snarked Zelda which cause Shulk and Fiora to blush while their friends snickered.

"Listen up Shulk, you're going to be my brother in law one day so you'll better be back home safely okay." Said Dunban.

"Brother, that still too far away !" Fiora yelled in an embarrassed tone while everyone else laughed.

"Guess it's time for me to go, guess that race have to be postponed for now Juju."

"That's fine Sonic, once you're done with your mission I'm gonna race you for sure and win !" Boasted Juju.

"Heh bring it ! I'll show you why they called me the fastest thing alive." Sonic then leave the house and board the ship.

Shulk then hop aboard the S.S Light alongside the other smashers and left his world to embark on another adventure, one that will decide the fate of the universe.

* * *

**I try to post more then one chapter this week, as all this plots will converge in a single point, and I don't want to wait for weeks to get it done.**

**Like I said earlier Pokemons will have their natural abilities on full display here, in this chapter we got Rotom technology possession ability, by obeying Charon Rotom possess a machine that can controls Mechonis and bend them according to Charon's will.**

**Shulk's Monado here isn't the red one he used the entire game, but the green one he got near the end of the game.**

**What Peach give to Fiora is based on the vegetable move where Peach picked the faced vegetables to attack her enemies, keep in mind that in the home games vegetables are used as projectiles to attack enemies, but seeing Mario eat a faced mushroom and flower to gain abilities, then what stopping the faced vegetables from being eaten ?**

**Also the characters fighting movesets aren't the only ones from Smash, but also include everything they have from their home games.**

**Since characters outside Xenoblade universe are not Zanza's creation the rules of Shulk's world doesn't apply to them which is why they can defeat Mechons and Faced Mechons easily.**

**Keep in mind that Pokemons aren't inherently evil, they will obey their trainers whether they're good or bad, except for a few like Malamar or Shiinotic.**

**Fiora referenced the events of PXZ2 where she meets characters from Sega, Namco, and Capcom, and Chrom and Lucina.**

**LTP means Link to the Past, which is the playable Zelda in SSBU.**

**Kirby has metal copy ability, however Kirby will become very slow, but just touching him will inflict damage.**

**Character debut : Fiora, Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, Riki, Sharla, Juju, Mechons, Mechon M42, Xord, (LTP)Zelda, Charon, Rotom, Iron Prince.**


	38. Halberd

**Dreamland - Fruity Forest**

After saying goodbye to Peppy, the smashers and Polari arrived in Planet Popstar thanks to Rosalina's teleportation.

"And we're here, I gotta say Kirby's home planet is sure is colorful, and in touch with nature." Fox remarked his surroundings.

"WHAT'S THIS ! ANOTHER TRESPASSERS !" A loud voice boomed behind the smashers, they turned around and see a tree having a face behind them.

"Whoa a talking tree ! Never thought I actually see one, wait haven't we seen this before in the World of Trophy ?" Remembered Diddy.

"Oh yes we do, I think there's a stage based on Kirby's world that has a tree like this, he said he knows a talking tree, what's his name again ? Oh yeah Whispy Woods." Answered Rosalina.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're here to cause trouble then I'm here to punish all of you like I did to these two !" Whispy already ensnared two men with his roots, one is a man with spiky bond hair dressed black and carrying a large sword on his back, while the other one is Link, but he's wearing blue.

"Cloud ! Link ! Hold on we're gonna save you !" Donkey then charge towards the root that bind Cloud and break it with his strength freeing Cloud, while Rosalina cut the other one with her telekinesis, freeing Link.

"Thanks Donkey, this tree accused us of intruding and constrict us with his roots." Cloud got up and thanked DK.

"I got you Link, so you're wearing blue ? Are you trying a new look or something ?" Commented Fox after catching Link from his fall.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before ?" Link questioned the talking Fox not knowing who he is.

"Link it's me Fox, shouldn't the light restore your memories already ?"

"No i'm pretty sure I remembered a talking animal if I met one." Said Link.

Whispy got angry, he raised one of his roots and slammed it between Link and Fox, forcing the two to step back and cut their conversation.

"Looks like our conversation has to wait, we need to deal with this overgrown weed first !" Fox pointed at Whispy. Link agreed and they both prepare to battle.

Cloud and Link use their swords to slash Whispy's roots, however the roots keep regenerating at a fast rate forcing them to doge and slash repeatedly, Fox shoot Whispy's face with his blaster, and Rosalina shoot Whispy with a barrage of star bits, and Polari assists with shooting a beam of black star energy and Diddy firing peanuts towards Whispy. Donkey avoiding the roots that keep coming at him finally come close and ready to punch Whispy's face, however Whispy jumped high off the ground and landed back to the ground with a tremendous impact, emitting shockwave at the ground, knocking away anyone who isn't flying, which means Rosalina, Polari, and Diddy are saved from the shockwave, but that's not all, Whispy begin dropping a large number of large apples towards the smashers, forcing them to cover their head, Link used Daruk's Protection to envelope him in a protective barrier, while Rosalina used her power to protect everyone by casting force field on everyone.

Once the apple onslaught is over Fox remembered Whispy's a tree, he used his Fox Fire techniques, he activate his booster to get close to Whispy and burn him with it, causing immense pain towards Whispy. Angered Whispy dropped Gordos towards the smashers, remembering that King Dedede said Gordos are invincible the smashers have to avoid them as guarding against them is futile, Donkey get hit by a Gordo and the impact knocked him back to the ground a short distance, while the other managed to avoid them, Cloud then used Meteorain to drop small meteors at Whispy, further pained by the flaming rocks Whispy finally defeated for good.

"It's over tree ! You better think twice before attacking anyone !" Threatened Fox.

"Look Mr. Woods, we didn't came here to fight, nor trespass your territory, we just wanted to ask about any space pirates coming here." Explained Rosalina.

"Ouch, I supposed I owe you all an apology, we've been under attack by otherworlders lately I've became too paranoid, if it's space pirates you should ask King Dedede, he's the one I've heard fought with them, his castle is that way." Whispy used one of his roots to point at the castle at the top of the cliff.

"Thank you Mr. Woods, we'll be leaving now, come on everyone." The smashers then left Fruity Forest to head to Dedede's Castle.

Along the way the smashers started a conversation, especially towards Link.

"So Link you sure you don't know us ?" Asked Fox.

"I'm telling you I don't, I was at the castle with Zelda until this weird light come out of nowhere and engulf everything, the next thing I knew I was in front of Whispy and he start attacking me with that spiky blond guy." Explained Link. "The Deku Tree weren't so hostile at me."

"My name is Cloud, and just like Link here, I was about to head home from work until this bright light showed up and brought me here." Explained Cloud.

"Cloud do you remember about us ?" Asked Donkey.

"Of course, I remember everything about the World of Trophy, but why didn't you remember Link ?" Cloud glanced at Link.

"I really don't know, I mean I had no idea who all of you are, talking animals, talking black star, and you don't have pointy ears like I do. Who and what are all of you ?" Link baffled at the party he's travelling with.

"We're not Hylians remember, of course we don't have pointy ears." Answered Cloud.

"You really don't know ? Polari is a Luma, didn't you remember I fought with my Lumas during the tournament ?" Asked Rosalina.

"Link amnesia aside, are we summoned to the World of Trophy again ? It doesn't look that way to me." Pondered Cloud.

"We don't know either, we're trying to investigate space pirates and get to the bottom of this...hey isn't that ?" FOx pointed at the Halbers stopped by King Dedede's castle.

"What is that thing it's as big as a divine beast." Said Link.

"This is good, maybe Meta Knight know something too." The smashers then hurry to the castle.

**King Dedede's Castle - Throne Room**

"What did you say !?" King Dedede react with shock.

"You heard me right, which is why we need your help to combat this new threat." Said a boy with blond hair wearing green tunic just like Link except with big eyes.

"Understood Toon Link, we can't let our world be destroyed." Answered Dedede.

"King Dedede you have further guest coming." Bandana Dee brought the smashers to the throne room.

"Hmm...it's you guys, I didn't expect this at all did the light bring you here ?" Dedede were surprised at the unexpected guests.

"Well it is for Link and Cloud anyway, ah I see Too Link is here with you too." Fox noticed the other Link.

"It's nice to see you all again although I'm not sure I still like the Too Link moniker Master Hand gave me."

"That can't be helped since there's multiple Links in that tournament, we have to differentiate you somehow." Stated Donkey.

Toon Link then noticed the Link in blue and realized who he is. "Ah you must be our latest incarnation, pleased to meet you my name is Link, I'm also known as the Hero of Wind in my timeline."

"The Hero of Wind, I've heard your story, you're the Hero when Hyrule was flooded by the goddesses aren't you ?" Asked Link.

"That's right, and also everyone, this Link is the current incarnation, and he's never summoned to the World of Trophy before." Clarified Toon Link.

"What, so that's why you don't remember us, because we really never met in the first place !" Exclaimed Fox.

"Man Hyrule sure have complicated history, how many Links there are anyways ?" Donkey scratches his head.

"Toon Link, what are you doing in here ?" Asked Diddy.

"I'm here to ask King Dedede's help, and you guys too, listen up, we're dealing with another evil being trying to subjugate the universe, some of you may have encountered R.O.B as the Ancient Minister, but he was forced to take that role, and our plan revolve in saving him first." Answered Toon Link.

"Why would he worked for the enemy anyway ? What would he gain by doing so !? It's thanks to him Corneria City is under attack and Krystal was poisoned !" Replied Fox angrily.

"He had no choice, he must obey or they will suffer." Said Toon Link.

"I don't have time to explain in detail, do any of you have a gold plate ?" Asked Too Link.

"You mean this one ?" Donkey showed Toon Link the gold plate.

"Yes, now I'm gonna activate it." Toon Link take the device and activate the gold plate and a holographic map like images appeared above the plate.

"Whoa what is this ?" Said Link curious.

"Map of the universe, the gods workgods worked together to create this so we can find each other." Answered Toon Link.

"God's you say ? Like Palutena ?" Asked Cloud.

"Yes, but the Hyrulean Pantheon also played a part in this, Goddess Farore send me on a mission alongside Young Link and the Link from the third and fourth tournament in order to combat this evil, ...ah there they are ! The nearest gold plate wielder is at Pac Village, that's where we should go next." Toon Link turned off the gold plate.

"Pac Village ? Is that where Pac Man live ?" Asked Dedede.

"Yep, and that's where we should go next, everyone to the Halberd !" All the smashers then left Dedede's Castle to board the Halberd.

**Outside Dedede's Castle**

"Okay Bandana Dee, protect the castle while I'm away !" Ordered King Dedede.

"Is that blue bandana the only thing that differentiate him from the other Waddle Dee's ?" Asked Diddy.

"That and he's unrivaled when it comes to spearmanship." Boasted Dedede.

"Hold on everyone I'm going to perform another teleportation." Rosalina then waved her wand and perform another teleportation, bringing Krystal and Falco.

"Krystal contacted me through telepathy, said she and Falco already feeling better." Answered Rosalina.

"You two sure you're fine ?" Asked Fox worriedly.

"Yes Fox we're fine and now we want to join you." Said Krystal.

"It's good to have you on the team, Toon Link, Krystal never summoned to the world of Trophy before, but she can come with us right ?" Asked Fox.

"I don't mind, but this journey is a dangerous one are you sure you want to do it Miss Krystal ?" Questioned Toon Link.

"Yes, I'm prepared for whatever the enemies throw at us !" Said Krystal with firm resolve.

"Okay then, I will brief you later about the powers you earned thanks to that light." Said Toon Link.

"My new powers ?" Asked Krystal confused by Toon Link statement.

"Yes, anyone that came to the World of Trophy receive different kind of 'improvements' and Goddess Farore instruct me should any non smashers join our battle." Explained Toon Link.

"Okay then, if I have any new abilities, I would like to use it to help anyway I can." Replied Krystal.

"So Falco what about the Koffings captured in the base ?" Asked Fox.

"The scientists, Slippy, and Beltino are trying to study them, of course they promised not to use the Pokemons as weapons." Answered Falco. "We trusted Peppy so far, I hope he's not starting to have any strange ideas."

"Alright, then let's get in !" The smashers then went inside the Halberd.

**Halberd - Bridge**

As they arrived at the bridge an anthropomorphic bird with white and brown feathers spoke to Toon Link. "Well we do what you say, can we find Meta Knight now ?"

"Don't worry Captain Vul we know where we must go." Toon Link used the gold plate to open a dimensional portal, and commanded the ship to enter the portal.

"You know this bird man Toon Link ?" Asked Fox.

"Yeah, I ended up here when Goddess Farore sent me, and I told Captain Vul I know how to find Meta Knight." Answered Toon Link.

"You heard the man ! Axe Knight ! Trident Knight ! Javelin Knight ! Mace Knight ! Sailor Dee ! Enter that portal !" Commanded Captain Vul to the crew.

The Halberd then entered the portal to reached their destination.

**Pac Village - Outside**

We really thank you for your hospitality Pac Man, so you believe we need to see this Orson guy to head back home ?" Asked Meta Knight.

"I'm coming with you, I don't know how you fare against ghosts here, but you'll at least need someone who knows the way like me." Said Pac Man.

"Hmm..hey that's ?" Ike noticed the glowing gold plate.

"The gold plate is glowing, whoa !" Pac Man were very surprised as the plate shoot a beam into the sky opening a dimensional portal and then Meta Knight saw a large machine coming out from the portal, fortunately it's a machine Meta Knight knows too well.

"It's the Halberd !" Exclaimed Meta Knight as the ship hover in the skies of Pac World.

* * *

**Short one this time, that's all I got right now, please be patient for next chapter.**

**Polari will be the Luma replacement in this fic as the rest of them stayed in the Comet Observatory.**

**This chapter finally shows the golden plate functions, it's act as a map of the universe, allowing an opening of portals to anywhere in the universe, which will give easy travel anywhere easily. The golden plate here is an original item I made up with, not from any video game franchise.**

**The otherworlders Whispy mentioned is Haltmann Works Company and the Jamba cult where he was mechanized into a robot an brainwashed by the Jamba heart.**

**The smashers except BotW Link recognized Whispy because there's a stage with him in it called Green Green Stage in SSBB and SSB4.**

**Character debut : Cloud Strife, Whispy Woods, Gordo, Toon Link, Captain Vul, Axe Knight, Javelin Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, Sailor Waddle Dee.**

**Boss battle : Whispy Woods.**


	39. Save the Cat From the Mafia

**Hyrule - Outside Forgotten Temple**

Located around Hebra Mountain in Hyrule lies a temple forgotten by most, and no one dare to go to such a place because of the guardians who still reside there, attacking anyone they come across, but now a man dressed in sharp business suit about to traverse such treacherous place.

"You sure about this Giovanni, Ancient Minister did warn us about this place you know before asking us whether to accept this mission or not ?" Mewtwo skeptical about this mission.

"A mere possessed machine is nothing to worry about, what's more they can't even move, .I don't see anything to worry about, this Sheikah technology will be a great asset to Team Rocket, Guardians and Pokemons under my control, my dream of world domination will come sooner than expected." Giovanni grinned sinisterly.

"And yet it's still not enough for you is it ?" Sighed Mewtwo.

"One step at a time Mewtwo, once the Pokemon World is under my control, the universe will be next."

"You better be ready to make enemies out of everyone then." Warned Mewtwo.

"I know Mewtwo, but with your power at my side accomplishing those goals will be easy." Giovanni and Mewtwo then head inside the temple.

Meanwhile behind them hidden behind the rocks.

"Okay Red, we got the message from the deities, Pit and the others already inside Subspace Prison, and the Halberd is secured, and now by rescuing Mewtwo we will succeeded in crippling their forces." Revealed (TP)Zelda.

"Understood, but why just me, you, and (TP)Link here ?" Asked Red.

"We couldn't risk bringing too many people here, the Guardians will attack anyone that they see, and what we need is the element of surprise to successfully pull off this operation, so everyone else just have to wait at the Shrine of Resurrection." Answered (TP)Zelda.

"Okay, but I told you Giovanni have 5 other Pokemons left, no doubt he'll use them to fight off any obstacles." Warned Red.

"We'll make do somehow.." said (TP)Link in an unconvincing tone, the three of them then followed Giovanni inside the temple.

**Forgotten Temple**

As they went inside Mewtwo easily destroyed the Decayed Guardians, using it's psychic powers before the Guardians strike, Giovanni then teleported the destroyed Guardians away.

"We've gotten more than intended, we should seek out more of this Guardians." Giovanni looked around for more Guardians. "They're not as dangerous as Ancient Minister makes them out to be."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, who knows what else these things are capable of." Warned Mewtwo floating beside Giovanni.

Just then before Giovanni took another step he heard a footstep sound behind him, he turned around and saw a familiar face. "Well well well, if it isn't my old enemy Red, you sure have grown."

"And you oddly looked the same ?" Red commented on Giovanni's unagung appearance.

"What can I say, I'm blessed with talent, skill, and great physical condition, something Silver inherited from me, though it's really sad he doesn't share my vision." Giovanni mentioned his son.

"Your unagung appearance is not important right now, I see you've been busy, it's not enough with just Pokemons is it ? Now you after otherworldly powers as well !?" Red seething with anger.

Giovanni stroke his chin and reply Red's question. "You know Red, Ancient Minister talked a bit about you, how you got sent to that place the World of Trophy, you and your Pokemons fought with the Subspace Army, you got to taste battle with non Pokemon enemies, so why can't I experience the same ?"

"That's because if I don't do something the Subspace Army will destroy the world, I don't have selfish motive like you !" Shouted Red.

"Regardless of motives I know what the World of Trophy is capable of, could that explain your talent as a trainer perhaps ?" Pondered Giovanni.

"I was summoned to the World of Trophy after I beat you at Viridian gym, if anything the World of Trophy just enhanced my talent further." Explained Red.

"Be that as it may, I regard you as a worthy opponent, but I will not have anyone stand in the way of my ambitions. Mewtwo prepare for battle !" Giovanni then ordered Mewtwo to attack Red.

"Anticipating this, Red sent out Snorlax to defend him against Mewtwo's attack before it can came close to Red." Trying to attack me directly Giovanni ? Very well then I won't hold back !"

Battle ensues between Mewtwo and Snorlax, Mewtwo used Aura Sphere to attack Snorlax, but Snorlax used Amnesia to increase it's special defense, lessening the damage from Aura Sphere. Snorlax then proceed to use Body Slam, it jumped and body slammed Mewtwo, but Mewtwo teleported away at the last second, the body slam sent out mini shockwave that cracked the temple structures a little. Before Snorlax can get up Mewtwo hovering above extend it's arm downwards to strangle Snorlax, but this proved futile as Snorlax grabbed Mewtwo's hand and throw it to the ground, hurting Mewtwo.

"Oww, I'm sorry Giovanni, I can't continue battling." Said Mewtwo feeling unable to fight any longer.

"What ! That can't be !? You fall from an attack like that, you take much worse hit before and you still can stand before !" Yelled Giovanni.

"I think those fight with the Guardians exhaust me, I'm in no condition to continue battling." Said Mewtwo unable to stand up after slammed by Snorlax.

Giovanni then sent out his Master Ball to return Mewtwo inside."I have no choice then Mewtwo retu..."

And then from out of nowhere a grappling hook like device grabbed the Master Ball and take it away from Giovanni's hand. "What ! My Master Ball, who dares !"

"I do !" (TP)Link jumped from the floor above. "All thanks to my trusty clawshot."

"Giovanni, your days of controlling Mewtwo is now over !" Exclaimed Red.

Mewtwo then teleported to Red's side. Revealing that all of this was Mewtwo's ploy the whole time.

"What ! Mewtwo, you said you can't continue fighting anymore !? That was a lie was it !?" Yelled Giovanni.

"It is a lie, I used my telepathy to instruct (TP)Link and Red to execute this plan, my battle with Snorlax was just a ploy to make this more convincing, and you fall for it." Answered Mewtwo.

"We don't have time to stick around any longer, so good bye for now Giovanni." Red reached out to his pocket and grabbed a smoke ball, he throw it to the ground and the smoke ball generating thick smoke giving Red and Link the chance to escape, Red return Snorlax back to his Pokeball, and he grabbed Mewtwo's hand and run away, with (TP)Link follow suit.

"Don't think you'll get away from me !" Giovanni then teleported to the Temple entrance, knowing this is the only way out as he searched the entire temple while taking out the Guardians.

Red and (TP)Link arrived too late as Giovanni waited at the entrance, and then he sent out Dugtrio and used it's Arena Trap ability to create an antlion pit like trap to prevent Red and (TP)Link from escaping.

"This is !"

"This is Dugtrio ability Arena Trap, it prevents eacaping,." Explained Red.

"If you think you can escape from me that easy then you're very wrong." Giovanni walked closer to Link to take back his Master Ball but then a bright light appeared behind Red and (TP)Link, hurting Giovanni's eyes. "Aargh ! What is that light !?'

"Our plan b !" Exclaimed Link.

(TP)Zelda appeared and then she teleport Red, (TP)Link, and Mewtwo away from Giovanni.

"What ! Nooo !" Giovanni can only scream as he now lost Mewtwo and bested by Red again.

**Shrine of Resurrection**

The four of them return back, prompting the others to ask questions.

"So Mewtwo's here, that means mission accomplished right ?" Asked Roy.

"Yeah, all that's left is to release Mewtwo, Link give me the Master Ball." Link then handed the Master Ball over to Red.

"Okay Mewtwo I'm gonna release you now." Red pressed buttons on the Master Ball and now Mewtwo's ties to the ball is finally broken.

"I'm free, thank you for releasing me everyone, now I will join you in the battle against the Neo Subspace Army." Said Mewtwo.

"It's good to have you on board Mewtwo, okay (TP)Zelda now contact the Goddess, we're succeed in our mission as well." Said (TP)Link as (TP)Zelda contacted Nayru to tell her that mission complete.

"Okay I'm done contacting Nayru, now does anyone have a gold plate with them ?" Asked (TP)Zelda.

"It's the one I gave you in Inkopolis Mario." Reminded Mewtwo

"You mean this a-one ?" Mario reached to his pocket and give the golden plate to (TP)Zelda.

"Yep this is it." (TP)Zelda activate the plate as it sends out signals.

"Now all we need to do is to wait for the Halberd to pick up the signal and pick us up." Said (TP)Link. "Still Red, Master Ball, and Master Sword, the name might be a coincidence but it does seemed amusing to me."

"Yeah, but Master Ball isn't a device to imprison or slay evil, the name are just a coincidence." Red chuckled the name similarities between the Master Ball and Master Sword.

Just then as the Inklings peered outside, they saw a large flying battleship coming out from a portal in the sky.

"There's a huge ship in the sky is that the Halberd thing you mentioned before ?" Asked Agent 3.

"Yes that's the one, looks like we all gonna reunite soon." Said (TP)Link as they leave the shrine and headed towards the ship.

**Forest of Hope**

"Goddess Farore just contacted me, it seems everyone else already completed the phases of the plan, now it's time to make our move." Said Young Link to the smashers from the future.

* * *

**Another short one this time, I want to make a story where it's not just your typical villains act, heroes react kind of story, as knowing what's at stake here the heroes can't afford to just react to whatever the villains are planning. Also stay tuned for next chapter, because it will be revealed why R.O.B taken the mantle of Ancient Minister again.**

**Like I said before TP means Twilight Princess as they're the playable Link and Zelda in SSBB and SSB4.**

**Smoke ball is an item in Pokemon games, it's a held item that let's you escape wild Pokemon encounter 100%.**

**I forgot to mention but Cloud will be using his Advent Children appearance.**

**In smash series Mewtwo have the power to stretch it's arms**

**I may not be faithful here but Red won't be using his smash roster, so don't expect to see Ivysaur and Squirtle.**

**Character debut : Dugtrio, Snorlax, Decayed Guardians.**

**(Supposedly) boss battle : Mewtwo (the fighting was just a ploy to trick Giovanni into bring out the Master Ball so Link can snatch it away using the clawshot from Giovanni's hand)**


	40. Operation : Prison Break

**Subspace Prison**

After their defeat on Earth the smashers were brought to a place in Subspace called the Subspace Prison, a large floating fortress like building created to contain anything or anyone who posed a threat to the Neo Subspace Army. On the outside the place has a spherical shape, and on the inside, the it has white walls and automatic doors which give it futuristic feels, and finally the place is filled by the Subspace Army and the villains minions as the prison guards. With so many of them coming from many different worlds put together in one place obviously they'll going to interact with each other, some minions bragged about their bosses, some complained about their bosses and so on.

The captured heroes were locked in their cells, it doesn't have iron bars, but a light green energy wall, except for one who isn't imprisoned.

"Hmmm. uugh.." Bowser opened his eyes and woke up in a well lit room and then...

"Dad ! You're awake !" Bowser hearing a voice.

"Huh ? Jr. ? Is that you ?" Bowser looked at the source of the voice. It was his son Bowser Jr.

"Yes it's me !" Confirmed Jr.

"Jr. ! I'm so glad your safe !" Bowser jumped out of the bed and hugged his son. "What happen to you while I'm gone and where is this ?"

"I'm fine dad, Paper dad's been taking care of me while you're gone, when the light appeared I panicked, but Paper dad promise to take care of me while your gone. And then this guy called himself Ancient Minister showed up not long after and he bring us here." Explained Jr.

"What ! Jr. We need to leave this place !" Panicked Bowser.

"How are we gonna do that ? There's nothing but empty void outside, and also the hangar is heavily guarded by the prison guards." Said Bowser Jr.

"That's right ! Who's inside this place !"

"There's Kremlings, a whole bunch of humans like Mario, we even have lizard people, small ugly goblin like creatures, space pirates, ghosts, and many more, they seemed to be people Ancient Minister recruited to be a part of his army." Answered Jr. "There seemed to be the minions only here at the moment, their leader and any other high ranking commanders are sent away on a mission by Ancient Minister."

"It's alright, we have an escape plan, as much as I hate to admit it, we're gonna need a cooperation from many people to pull this off, we just have to wait for Pit's signal." Assured Bowser. "Still Kremlings huh ? So K. Rool is involved in this too ?"

"Oh right ? I remember about the World of Trophy, but are we summoned there again ? It doesn't seem like this is the World of Trophy." Asked Jr.

"That's because it's not, and once opportunity present itself we'll execute our plan to escape." Bowser then waits with his son in the room for the chance to strike.

**Subspace Prison - 3rd Floor Storage Room**

At that moment, multiple figures were teleported inside the storage room.

"To think we got resurrected for a mission, I'm looking forward to working with you all." Said a man with short brown hair wearing a headband, and wearing blue clothing and pants. "Especially you my famous ancestor."

"Yes I'm honored to work alongside my descendants, I've seen what your capable of from the afterlife Richter." Replied a man with long blonde hair and wearing leather. "Still I can't really believe about the people we have to work with."

"Well we're the ones you got so you better not complain about it." Said an angel that looks exactly like Pit except he has black hair and wearing black.

"You'll be working with people from other worlds so you better not make an enemies out of them, the Great Will already warned you that remember ?" Said a blonde ninja with a Sheikah symbol.

"I get it Sheik, but why is a kid here ?" Simon pointed at Yu.

"I may be a kid, but I'm also have experience in combat, so don't underestimate me !"

"Yu ? What's going on ? Where are we ?"

"Oh we're at Subspace Prison, Goddess Serena tasked me with... Wait ! Isabelle ! What are you doing here !?" Yu shocked at Isabelle's presence screamed loudly but everyone quickly covered his mouth.

"Watch it ! You're gonna alert the guards." Scolded Dark Pit with a low voice.

"Sorry, but Isabelle what are you doing here ?" Yu can't believe Isabelle's presence.

"I saw you late night at the fountain, and I was trying to greet you, but then the fountain shines, I saw you jump into the fountain, i got panicked seeing what you do so I approached the fountain and I accidentally fell in too, and here we are. What's going on Yu !?"

"Isabelle this may sound crazy, but hear me out okay." Yu then explains the reason for infiltrating this place and about the World of Trophy. "Okay, so maybe you're here is unexpected but I promise we'll protect you, right everyone." Yu looked towards his allies, while Sheik and Dark Pit have no objection Simon and Richter we're very surprised to see a talking dog.

"Wait ! Did that dog just talked !?" Said Richter shocked.

"What is she a Weredog or something !?" Asked Simon.

"That's what you're surprised about ? First of all Isabelle is not a Weredog, and the world that I'm from is full of talking animals." Clarified Yu.

"A world of talking animals that aren't monsters ? I'm astonished at such existence !" Shocked Simon.

"Well we don't have talking animals that aren't monsters where we from so this is pretty new to us." Commented Richter.

"You talk like you easily accept a talking dog Richter." Said Sheik.

"Yeah well, God did mentioned we will be dealing with otherworldly being so I'm prepared to accept what's coming." Replied the younger vampire hunter.

"Look, R.O.B already gave us instructions that we won't encounter anyone or anything on the floors above, so we don't have to worry about any fighting." Reminded Simon.

"So does every Zelda incarnates have Sheik disguises ? Pit brief me on this mission beforehand you're a different Zelda from the ones we've met." Said Dark Pit.

"No it's just me, during the Subspace War that Zelda was assisted by Nayru, she gave Zelda my Sheik ability in order to fight against the Subspace Army. I on the other hand came from the same era as Young Link." Explained Sheik.

"Yeah ? And I was told by Viridi how your action in the end split Hyrule into three different timeline right ?" Asked Dark Pit.

"Honestly speaking I had no idea what would happen, I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do or not, but considering Ganondorf isn't the only threat to Hyrule I don't think I made a mistake, various Link and Zelda later incarnations have saved Hyrule many times after that, from threats either caused by Ganondorf or someone else anyway." Answered Sheik.

"Say Dark Pit, didn't you say your goddess Viridi hates humans ? So why is she agreed to help us ?" Asked Yu.

"Considering who're we up against it won't be just humans wiped out from the universe, every living thing are in danger if we don't stop this new enemy, that's why Viridi agreed to help us, even she against total annihilation of everything." Answered Dark Pit.

"Oh no, I don't think I can take much more of this." The frightened Isabelle take a step back unable to process about the things she was about to be involved to, she accidentally knocked some large boxes behind her, causing the boxes at the top stack to fall. She noticed at the falling box and screamed, and she cowers in a fetal position.

"Isabelle look out !?" Shouted Yu as he ran to protect Isabelle, but then thanks to her position her pocket pointed at the direction of the box, and despite the large size, the box entered Isabelle's pocket completely, surprising everyone.

"What happened ? Am uninjured ?" Isabelle opened her eyes and looked her surroundings, seeing the falling box nowhere to be seen.

"Isabelle you have the same powers as me, you can store anything on your pocket !" Exclaimed Yu.

"So the powers you got from the World of Trophy, I got one too ?"

"Seems like it." Answered Sheik.

"Then I want to help ! I can't just do nothing while the universe is in danger !" Exclaimed Isabelle.

"Look Isabelle, I appreciate the offer but you have no fighting experience, R.O.B sent the high ranking armies away, but they have minions and they at least know how to wield a weapon." Answered Yu.

"Then Yu, you don't have any fighting experience beforehand, how did you do it ?" Asked Isabelle.

"Oh that's easy, I just keep my distance and used all the stuff I have in my pockets as weapons." Answered Yu.

"Then I will do the same ! Even If my role is to support or back up I don't mind, I can't be a burden knowing I'm the only one new at fighting !" Insisted Isabelle.

"Okay, I'll lend you some of my stuff to help, here's a fishing rod, a potted plant, party popper, pom poms...don't ask why I have it, helium balloons for flight, toy hammer, net, Lloid rocket, candy umbrella, whistle, brroms, slingshot, and turnips. That's all I got for now hope you know how to make use of it." Yu already gave her a lot of stuff to use.

Just then the door to the storage room is opened, apparently because of the noises from the inside.

"What is that racket inside ! Someone better not doing anything inappropriate here during work hours !" Yelled an angry team rocket grunt. He then saw an unfamiliar faces inside consisting of a young man, a barbarian looking man, ninja, young boy, a dark angel, and a dog standing on two legs, looking at them dumbfounded.

"Intru..." Before he can say anything Yu jumped at punched him in the face with his boxing gloves, the punch was so hard some of his teeth removed from his mouth and he also fell unconscious. Luckily Sheik found a rope inside the storage room and tied the grunt inside, also covering his mouth with a piece of cloth found inside.

"We wasted too much time here let's move !" As Dark Pit gave the command all of them finally spring into action.

**Subspace Prison - Bowser Jr's. Room**

While Bowser and his son awaits the signal Ancient Minister entered the room, instructing Bowser what to do next.

"Bowser I need you to head to the top floor to meet with our backup, I already instruct them to go to the control room." Said Ancient Minister.

"This plan of yours better work R.O.B, and do you have my minions with you !"

"No, I tried to keep them away from all this, I already ordered the other minions not to set foot on the upper floors, so it should be easy for you, the Kremlings know who you are, they're gonna think you're just another one of my recruits, you should be able to walked around without rousing suspicions." Explained Ancient Minister. "I sent Kamek back to your kingdom, I also reunite Paper Jr. with Paper Bowser and I send them away on a mission, they won't be here to interfere with the plan."

"Fine then, let's go Jr. we're getting out of here."

"Hold on, I'm gonna need to use something first." Jr. Then walked to the corner of his room, removing a sheet which seems to cover something, it revealed to be the Koopa Clown Car, the ones he used during the 4th tournament.

"Okay now I'm ready !" Said Jr. Riding the vehicle.

Bowser and his son left the room and head to the upper floor with Ancient Minister guide them to the elevator.

**Subspace Prison - In Front of the Elevator**

Ancienr Minister then lead Bowser and his son to the elevator, there are two elevators in front of them.

"Once you're done guide them back to the basement floor using the right elevator, this is the 1st floor of the building, I already told Sheik, Dark Pit, and our allies of our presence beforehand so you don't have to worry about them attacking you." Explained Ancient Minister. "You need to go to the 5th floor, I already ordered everyone not to go to the 4th and 5th floor so you should be fine."

"Nodding Bowser and his son entered the right elevator and head to the 5th floor while Ancient Minister fly to the holding cells.

**Subspace Prison - Control Room**

The smashers arrived at the control room thanks to Ancient Minister gave them a map of the 5th floor, the room have giant computer that monitors everything about the prison, from surveillance to automation, the machine itself is self operating meaning there's no need for someone to be there, which is why the 5th floor is always empty and no one ever goes there...until now.

"Wow what is this stuff, I've never seen anything like it before." Richter awed at the sight of the large computer.

"What matter of sorcery is this !?" Added Simon.

"It's called a computer, honestly why did Great Will even bother bringing someone from the medieval era to deal with advance technology." Facepalmed Dark Pit.

"This isn't magic, this is science first of all." Clarified Yu.

"Our goal is to destroy this thing right ? Let's get to it." Said Sheik.

"Wait ! Instead of destroying it why don't we use this to our advantage, if this is the control room then let's shift the tide to our favor." Suggested Isabelle.

"Are you sure Isabelle you did have 19 engineering degrees but this is an otherworldly technology you know, not the ones we know how to use." Explained Yu.

"But when it comes to fundamentals it's not much different than any other computers, just let me try." Insisted Isabelle.

"Okay, first we need to disbale the alarms, then we open the holding cells, that's where our allies are held captive." Instructed Yu.

"Got it ! Umm...can anyone lift me up, I'm afraid I'm too short for this." Isabelle unable to reach the keyboard thanks to her short stature.

Simon lift her up and Isabelle then begin to press the buttons.

Suddenly the cells energy wall have vanished.

"Everyone now !" Ordered Pit as they finally spring into action.

**Subspace Prison 2nd Floor - Holding Cells**

A mass brawl ensues after the smashers freed from their cells, Little Mac punch a lot of Kritters Kremlings, using his elbows and uppercut them, Popo and Nana freeze the Ghosts from Pac World with their ice powers, Chelsea used her Sun Salutation technique to to blind the enemies with it's brightness and shoot it at the monkey and lizard soldiers from Planet Venom. And Pit shoot the Monoeyes using his bow. Marth and Snake slash through the enemies with swords and grenades respectively while Ryu and Ken use their martial arts to fend off the enemy.

"The Underworld Army is involved in this !? This is serious !"

"Everyone jumped !" Bayonetta summoned a large demonic unicorn like demon with a sword on it's head rather than horn, everyone then jumped at the demon horse and plow through the enemies. "Diomedes charge through them !"

As Diomedes charge through the enemies Bayonetta saw Ancient Minister in front of them, alongside Greninja, Incineroar, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Mr. GW, and Pichu. Behind them a decent number of Crocodile Island creatures like Gnawty, Armies, Slippas, and Zings. Bayonetta then stopped Diomedes in it's tracks.

"You won't escape, our leaders may not be here but we have the Ancient Minister and the Pokemon army with us !" Exclaimed the Gnawty, but then...

"Ancient Minister ? MY REAL NAME IS R.O.B !" Ancient Minister turned around and removed his robe revealing a robot underneath that green robe.

seeing this the Pokemons begin attacking the Crocodile Isle inhabitants. Greninja used Water Shurikens to struck down multiple enemies, Incineroar helped with his Darkest Lariat, Lucario used Bone Rush and beat up a lot of enemies with an impressive display of bo staff wielding skills, Mr. GW spray pesticides to the enemies, Pichu used Thunder, and Jigglypuff used Hyper Voice. Their relentless attacks have defeated the enemy horde.

"Welcome back R.O.B ! Now let's head to the basement !" Shouted Pit as all the smashers headed to the basement.

As they make their way there a lot of enemies try to get in their way, however many of the wall door ended up closing in, trapping the enemies, allowing the heroes to reach their destinations unimpeded.

"How did that happen ?" Asked Little Mac.

"Our allies in the upper floor must've been the one behind it ! I told them to destroy the computer, but I think this works too." Answered R.O.B.

"Who's our allies ?" Asked Marth.

"You'll know when you see them, to the elevator !" R.O.B led the smashers to the elevator.

**Subspace Prison - 5th Floor Control Room**

"Wow incredible Isabelle, now we can head to our destination without getting lost or encountering enemies !" Praised Yu.

"Thanks, now I think it's okay to destroy this now." Said Isabelle as Dark Pit and Sheik used his staff to fire deadly beam and she throws exploding Deku Nut to the computer, destroying it.

Just then the door to the Control Room is opened revealing Bowser and his son, Simon readying himself for battle but everyone else stopped him.

"No stop ! He's our ally !" Dark Pit restrain Simon.

"A monster like him is our ally ?" Asked a baffled Simon.

"This is no longer a time where monster equals evil, well Bowser is evil usually, but this time he's on our side !" Answered Sheik.

"God has explain to us already Simon, that we will ally ourselves with otherworldly beings to combat this threat !" Richter remind Simon of God's explanation.

"Huh ? You're our backup !? Sheik, Dark Pit, Villager kid, and two humans, and a dog ? I'm sure I dont recognize you three ?" Bowser commented on the people inside the Control Room.

"Introductions can wait, right now we need to head to the basement !" Exclaimed Dark Pit.

The smashers then make their way to the elevator.

**Subspace Prison - Basement**

After Bayonetta desummon Diomedes the smashers used the left elevator per R.O.B instruction, they press the button that lead to the basement and finally they arrived. Shortly after Bowser and their allies also arrived at the basement using the right elevator.

"Pittoo ! You're finally here !" Shouted Pit much to Dark Pit dismay.

"I told you stop calling me that ! I'm gonna stuck with you for a while now am I !?" Dark Pit starting to lament his situation.

"So you're our backup huh ? It's good to see you again Sheik, Dark Pit, Yu, and who are the rest ?" Marth pointed at Simon, Richter, and Isabelle.

The newcomers introduced themselves to the smashers.

"Yes I've heard of the Belmont Clan in history books, but to think you really does fight supernatural beings !?" Said Ken surprised.

"Bayonetta do you know them ?" Asked Ryu.

"I did obviously, however since the Belmont Clan is the enemy of the night, them and us Umbra Witches don't exactly see eye to eye." Answered Bayonetta.

"It's just Umbra Witch gained their power through demonic contracts, and we can't exactly call people like that good." Answered Simon.

"If you must know we have the duty to protect the balance between light and darkness, the clan wars was started by the Lumen Sages, specifically the angels who wanted it to happen." Answered Bayonetta.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a mission to complete, we'll be spending a lot of time with one another for a while, so you can say what you have to say later !" Dark Pit break up the argument.

"I suppose I have to wait for next time then, but this discussions isn't over." Frowned Bayonetta.

The smashers then went further inside until they reached a dead end, there they saw a tall imposing man standing in front of the door, he has dark gray skin, red beard, and wearing black armor and dark red cape.

"Ganondorf I know we would meet again sooner or later !" Exclaimed Pit.

"To think you'll able to come this far, I must say I'm impressed, you deactivate the alarm, using our own base against us, and plow through the guards as if they're just leaves to rake, and so you'll able to reach your destination." Ganondorf praised the smashers for coming this far.

"That's right ! And you better not get in our way or else !" Threatened Dark Pit.

"Bold words, you did your part, and now I will do mine." Ganondorf point his hand towards the smashers, but instead of fighting them he opened the door behind him using his magic. This caused confusion for the smashers except for R.O.B And Sheik.

"You helped us !?" Pit was shocked by this act.

"I have my reasons, now go !" The smashers then went inside while Ganondorf stayed outside.

Sheik then approached him. "So Goddess Din really did give you a second chance did she ?"

**Subspace Prison - Basement Cell**

As the smashers went inside they saw two unconscious old men chained to a wall, one of them have white hair and moustache, and the other one have red hair and moustache.

"I finally found you, my creators ! Prof. Hector ! Prof. Vector ! Hang in there, we will save you ! Everyone please help me free them !" R O B begged the smashers and they comply, they managed to destroy the restraints, freeing the scientists.

"So this is your creator ? The whole point of this mission is to rescue them huh ?" Asked Little Mac.

"R.O.B is the only survivor of his kind, if the same thing happened to you and you heard there's some human alive somewhere will you ignore that ?" Pit questioned Mac.

"No, I will find another survivors like you said, sorry it's just.."

"Never mind, you weren't there during the Subspace War so you never saw anything, anyway our objective is complete, let's get out of here !" Commanded Pit.

"I'll carry the doctor with the white hair." Snake carried Prof. Hector over his shoulder.

"I'll help with the red haired one." Marth carried Prof. Vector.

"Thank you for helping me everyone, they're the only ones I have left." R.O.B and the others then left the basement cell.

_immediately after the smashers entered the basement cell_

After hearing what Sheik said Ganondorf reminisced about his resurrection.

_Flashback.._

**Afterlife**

"Ganondorf...Ganondorf.."

"This voice is ?" Ganondorf opened his eyes and he saw immensely bright red feminine figure floating in front of him, thanks to her brightness no one can truly make out what she looks like.

"Are you the Goddess of Power ?" Asked Ganondorf while shielding his eyes from the brightness.

"That is correct, I am Din the Goddess of Power, I was the one who created the Triforce of Power."

"Some power it gave me ! I had everything and yet I still lost to that Link !" Ganondorf angry at his defeat. "What went wrong !? I have all the power anyone can imagine and yet I was the one defeated."

"Why do you seek power Ganondorf, was it for your sake or..."

"I seek power because ! Because... Why ? Why did I seek power to begin with ? Was it ?" Ganondorf unable to answer Din's question, but soon he began to realize something. "I remember now, I was born a Gerudo, one of the many races in Hyrule, every 100 years they say a boy would be born and he would be a king for the Gerudo race, that King is me, since I was born I received the best education, training in combat, magic, politics, arts, and many more all to prepare for the day I'm ready to take the throne and rule. But everyday when the sun rise I have watched my people have to endure the desert scorching wind, and when the sun falls, a frigid Gale terrorize our home, my people was suffering, we live in hazardous environment, lacking resources to sustain ourselves, but Hyrule is different they have everything the Gerudo desert doesn't have, their winds brought life, and I coveted that, how could I forget that, I want to save my people from the cruelty of the desert."

"And then Demise curse finally took effect, you forgot your original goal and seek power for your own sake, the only way to be free of the curse is to be filled by the divine weapon the Master Sword." Explained Din. "But now Demise curse has already left you, you don't have to succumb to it's evil anymore, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, we have a dangerous enemy to be defeated, and I ask you my champion to help in vanquishing this being." Din then offered her hand to Ganondorf.

_Flashback finally over.._

**Subspace Prison - Basement**

"You accepted her offer and now here you are, correct ?" Deduced Sheik.

"I am, and I was the one responsible for driving R.O.B to extinction so this is a way for me to make amends, let me tell you he was adamantly refused my help until he finally relent, not surprising though, why would he trust someone who exterminate his bretheren." Answered Ganondorf.

"Most of us didn't know you would be a part in this." Sheik referring to the other Zelda's and Link's.

"Nayru and Farore didn't tell them because of our bad blood, after we left the World of Trophy Link, Zelda and I forget everything about that world and we proceed to our final battle. And even Din herself is unsure whether to revive me or not."

"You were given a chance to atone for your wrongdoings, and since you're here obviously you'll accepted her offer right ?"

"I will, I don't believe the Gerudo would take me back, but I will not let them be destroyed by this Galeem." Ganondorf clenched his fist in anger.

After that conversation R.O.B and the others head back outside to where Ganondorf and Sheik are standing.

"Sheik, you were here the whole time ?" Asked Dark Pit.

"Yes, I have something to say to Ganondorf after all."

"I know based on my previous action none of you trust me, but I insist on joining this battle, we cannot let the universe be destroyed ! So be grateful you have me on your side." Ganondorf forced his way into joining the smashers on their quest.

"Is this okay ? I mean he did help a lot during our battle against Tabuu ?" Remarked Popo.

"As much as I hate to admit it Ganondorf is on our side on this mission, we will be needing his cooperation." R.O.B vouched for Ganondorf.

"You sure about this ? He's the one who drove you to extinction." Said Nana.

"I'm atoning for my past crimes, you can do whatever you want to me later, but for now we have the universe to save !" Ganondorf words has silenced everyone.

"Alright we accept your help, but that doesn't mean we all trust you !" Warned Pit.

"That's fine by me, R.O.B is it time ?"

"Yes, you may activate the self destruct device now !"

"Wait what ! Self destruct !?" Screamed everyone in unison.

"That's right we're going to destroy the Subspace Prison, and during that time the S.S Light will come to pick us up, now Ganondorf !"

Ganondorf pull out a trigger and press the button, soon the alarm is ringing and announcing the self destruct of Subspace Prison. "Warning, self destruct sequence is activated, you have 10 minutes until total destruction."

"One more thing everyone, we can use our Final Smash without the Smash Ball, thanks to the combination of World of Trophy with Dialga, Palkia, and Xerneas power !" Exclaimed R.O.B.

The smashers then left the basement and head to the first floor.

**Subspace Prison - 1st Floor**

The smashers run to reach the entrance as the self destruct timing keep counting down.

"R.O.B what would happen if any of their leader finds us !" Asked Pit.

"Don't worry, apart from a man named Giovanni, I didn't tell anyone about the World of Trophy, they had no idea about the things they're capable of, all of you should be able to take them down easily !" Answered R.O.B.

As they kept running they saw many enemies chasing them.

"Isabelle ! Looks like they deactivate your tampering." Yu noticing the closed wall door now opened.

"Well yeah it's not like they're going to let themselves stuck forever !" Stated Isabelle.

"It's got to be that man with the R in his clothing !" Guessed Richter.

**Subspace Prison - Control Room**

"The keyboard's damaged, but it won't be a problem, come on out Porygon ! I don't know what they were doing here, but I want you to fix everything from the cyberspace !" The Porygon then convert itself into digital form and entered the computer despite the computer is shutting down.

Turns out he was right, it was the Team Rocket grunt they beat up in the storage room, he broke free with the help of his Raticate by his side and go to the control room to deactivate the wall doors by using a Porygon.

"Think you could get away that easily, I'm telling Sir Giovanni about this once we leave this place." Seeing the intercom still working he ordered the minions through the intercoms to head to the hangar, rallying the other minions to escape using the ships and forget about chasing the smashers as the place about to self destruct.

"Everyone hurry to the hangar ! Forget about chasing the Intruders ! This place is going to self destruct any minutes now !"

**Subspace Prison - Entrance**

The smashers finally reached the entrance because the enemies stopped chasing them, they now arrived at balcony like place which leads to a dead end.

"The enemies stop chasing us ! Wait look over there !" Marth pointed at the number of ships leaving the Prison. The ships opening a dimensional rifts to leave the Subspace.

"So now what ? We're all that's left here ! And this place about to blow up !" Shouted Snake.

Just then another dimensional rift open and it's the S.S Light arriving to pickup the smashers in the prison, however the ship is too far while the countdown keep on going.

"It's too far away, we need to fly there !" Shouted R.O.B.

"Most of us can't fly R.O.B !" Replied Marth looking at the impossible scene.

"No, but there's a way to get there." Ganondorf used his magic and summon three dragon like creatures. "Everyone, this is an Argorok, a dragon reside in the skies of Hyrule, we're going to ride them to the ship !"

"Wait I can help too, A GRAA ORS !" Bayonetta summon Malphas a giant crow demon. "Everyone hop on !"

The smashers then hop on to the giant flying creatures, Ganondorf, Popo, Nana, Chelsea, and Mac ride the first Argorok. Marth, Snake and by extension Prof Hector and Vector, Greninja, Incineroar, Lucario, Jigglypuff, and Pichu ride the second Argorok. R.O.B, Pit, Dark Pit, Yu, Isabelle, and Sheik ride the third Argorok. Bowser, Bayonetta, Peepers and duck, Ryu, and Ken ride Malphas, all it's left is Mega Man, Richter and Simon who haven't hop to the creatures for...obvious reason.

"There's no way I will rely on a demon and dragon to save myself ! I would rather die then to do that !" Objected Simon.

"Would you stop being stubborn !" Richter used his Vampire Killer to tied up Simon and forcibly dragged him to the back of the demon. "God sent us on this mission, do you want to disappoint him ? He knows the things we have to do and he's not gonna punish us for it !"

Simon then relented as they ride the creatures to fly towards the ship, Bowser Jr. Uses his Clown Car to fly, meaning he doesn't have to ride the creatures, all it's left is Mega Man who seemed out of room to ride any of the creatures.

"Mega Man should I summon another creature for you to ride ?" Asked Ganondorf.

"Thanks, but I have something I want to try." Mega Man remembering he had a dino medal attempt to use it, but he doesn't know how it works. "Come on, how do you use this thing...whoa !" Mega Man accidentally dropped the dino medal and then a Dinomaton appeared from it, Mega Man then jumped to it's claw, and order the Dinomaton to fly, lucky for Mega Man the Dinomaton activate it's booster and lift off the ground.

"Mega Man that's the robot that destroys the Fossil Park ! How did you get one !?" Popo recognize the Dinomaton as he and Nana were there when the Park is under attack.

"I fought one when Dr. Light sent me to New York to fight them, it returned to a medal once I defeated it." Answered Mega Man. "I'm taking it with me so Dr. Light can perform research on it, but while on the way back I encounter Ancient Minister and got dragged into this."

"Less talk more flying ! The place about to blow !" Commanded Pit as they all fly away, saving the talk for later, and then they all arrived at the ship deck.

The countdown finally reach zero and the prison exploded. The ship turned around and entered the dimensional rift it used to get into the Subspace to leave, finally leaving the place.

* * *

**And done, the purpose of this plan is revealed to rescue Prof Hector and Vector, the scientists who created R.O.B from Nintendo game Gyromite, who knew characters from a very obscure franchise are the reason this plot existed in the first place.**

**Umbra Witches and the Belmont Clan doesn't see eye to eye because of their differences regarding the night.**

**The reason why everyone knows about Zelda and Link are reincarnations is because Master Hand explained to to the other fighters about their origins and destiny.**

**This Ganondorf is from the Twilight Princess game, I decided to have him as an ally rather than an enemy because he revealed himself to be a tragic villain. In the Wind Waker timeline after he was defeated by Link Ganondorf remembered his original goal of wanting power. But In the Twilight Princess timeline he never fought Link during the Ocarina of Time game which is the reason why he's just a generic evil overlord with no personality. After being defeated by Link, he went through the same thing his Wind Waker counterpart experienced and since Link finally defeat Ganondorf at the end of Twilight Princess he's freed from Demise curse. And since Hyrule isn't destroyed by a flood he don't have a reason to after the Triforce to bring back Hyrule.**

**This Sheik is the Ocarina of Time Zelda.**

**Mega Man command of the Dinomaton is purely accidental, he just randomly ordered it to fly for starters.**

**If you think the prison break is antiimactic that's because the heroes already planned this beforehand. R.O.B forbidding entry to top floor and the control room, not telling anyone about the effect of the World of Trophy to the Neo Subspace Army, and his secret alliance with Mewtwo, the gods, and their champions.**

**Character debut : Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, Sheik/(OoT)Zelda, Dark Pit, Ganondorf, R.O.B, Goddess Din, Argorok, Raticate, Porygon, Diomedes, Malphas, Prof Hector, Prof Vector.**


	41. Smashers Assemble !

**World of Trophy - Above the Skies - S.S Light Deck**

S.S Light arrived at the World of Trophy after leaving Subspace, right now the ship is floating above the skies, the mission is a success, Prof Hector and Vector manged to be rescued, and the smashers are now on the ships deck. The door leading to the deck opened and they all greeted by the smashers inside the ship.

"Great work everyone, the mission is a complete success !" Praised (LTP)Zelda.

"Another Zelda ? Where are you from ?" Questioned Marth.

"I came from a timeline where Link is defeated by Ganondorf." Answered (LTP)Zelda.

"I've seen that timeline during my time in the afterlife, what a victory it was, I ended up degenerated into a mindless beast in that timeline." Ganondorf clearly unhappy with that victory.

"Peach ! You still wearing that wedding dress, I always knew you had feelings for me !" Bowser happily run towards Peach's side, however Peach respond by slapping his cheeks hard, Peach seemed to have enough strength to hurt someone as bulky as Bowser, causing him to wince in pain.

"No, I'm only wearing this because there's nothing else I could wear, and I can't afford to be walking around naked in public like you do !" Peach keep berating a kneeling Bowser while everyone else sweatdropped and whispered to each other.

"He really deserved that after forcibly trying to marry someone multiple times." Commented Snake.

"Pathetic, all that power just to get a girl while he can have bigger goals." Joined Ganondorf.

"Easy for you to say, your entire race is comprised of women." Snarked Snake.

"My goal is always been to lead my people to a better life with the power I acquired, finding a queen for myself is the least of my concerns, sadly Demise curse just have to afflict me, making me forget my original goals." Answered Ganondorf with a bitter tone.

"Dad, please get up, this is too sad to watch." Pleaded Jr. As Bowser finally got up.

"So you're arrived at the ship with the help of three dragons, a giant bird, and a mechanical lizard ?" Said Shulk pointing at Argorok, Malphas, and Dinomaton aboard the ship.

"Giant flying creatures are a great asset when it comes to escaping from an exploding flying platform, remember Ryu, when we have to escape from the Balrog battleship twice." Ken remind Ryu about their dimension traveling shenanigans.

"Yeah, there was a dragon to save us at the first time, and the Air Inn the second time." Answered Ryu.

"Yes, that was a harrowing experience." Said Chrom also involved in dimensional travel shenanigans along with Ryu and Ken.

"This better be the last time I have to ride a demon." Simon still bitter at the rescue.

"No promises, you will be needing the demons help in the near future." Bayonetta rub it in Simon's face much to his chagrin.

Then a large image projection of Palutena appeared at the distance, congratulating the smashers. "Congratulations everyone, you have succeeded in your mission."

"Lady Palutena ! We did an amazing job aren't we ?" Bragged Pit.

"Yes, but unfortunately this isn't the end, but I'm sure R.O.B can explain the rest, first of all about our new enemy." Palutena glanced at R.O.B.

But before R.O.B can say anything a large flying ship can be spotted behind the S.S Light, it's the Flying Croc, and then as soon the Flying Croc is near the S.S Light, 9 figures in black cloak jumped aboard the S.S Light also there's King K. Rool riding Ridley, and Petey Piranha flying towards S.S Light. Surprising the smashers in the process.

"What the ! Black cloaks !? Fat anthropomorphic crocodile, and purple pterosaur !?" Shouted Little Mac.

"K. Rool, I should've known you're a part of this, we encounter Kremlings on the prison." Said Bowser

"Haah !? Bowser !? I wonder why you're not one of us, turns out you're with these people huh !?"

"And you Petey ! Why are you on their side !? R.O.B ! Did you include Petey among your ranks !" Yelled Bowser.

"No, I swear I didn't involve your minions into this !" Answered R.O.B.

"Then why is he with these cloaked freaks !?" Bowser pointed at the cloaked figures.

"Warriors of the Fallen Stars ! Did you follow us here !?" Shouted R.O.B.

"R.O.B who are they !?" Exclaimed Chelsea.

"Save your question for the moment Chelsea, I sensed an ominous presence, show yourself Hades ! I know you're here !" As Palutena shout, a projection of Hades also appeared.

"HELLO EVERYBODY ! Your beloved God of Underworld have returned !" Declared Hades bombastically.

"Who is that !?" Asked Nana a little annoyed.

"That's Hades the God of Underworld ! So you're a part of this too !" Yelled Pit.

"How did you !? We saw you destroyed !" Exclaimed Dark Pit.

"Well resurrection isn't something unusual for us deities, and boy does Xerneas power did the trick." Answered Hades.

"By the way R.O.B I must say I'm impressed, you managed to concoct such brilliant plan to rescue your creators, you really had all of us fooled, even blindsiding Tabuu in the process, we truly could use someone like you within the Underworld Army." Hades praised R.O.B, however the name Hades mentioned triggered a shocked response from the smashers, a name that they thought never hear again.

"Tabuu !? R.O.B what does he mean by that !?" Yelled Bowser in disbelief.

"There will be time for explanation later, Hades all these cloaked figures are with you aren't they ? I've noticed a lot of things when we plan this mission, i've been noticing the sudden revival of the Underworld Army, so I had my Centurions checked up on the Underworld, and this is what they told me, you've been working with Death aren't you ?" Asked Palutena.

"Right you are pretty Palutena, you see I always thought souls are just mere playthings, and mortals are just foolish animals we toyed with for our amusement, which is why I don't see why you treating them better, but then I noticed incredible souls out there, people when once lived accomplish so much in life they gained my interests."

"By interest you mean you seek to control them am I right ? Hades if anything you still see mortals as your playthings ! They're not slaves to be treated however you want ! I know the true identity of Warriors of the Fallen Stars are !" Declared Palutena.

"Now now pretty Palutena, you won't spoil the surprise are you ? After the work we put in and you just have to ruined everything." Pleaded Hades.

"Palutena what do you mean ? You know the identity of these cloaked figures !" Shouted Peach.

"I do, the true identity of Warriors of Fallen Stars are...your fallen friends and enemies !" Palutena's revelation brings even more shocking news for the smashers to hear. "Death have the power to control death itself, turning any deceased souls into doing his bidding."

"Our fallen friends and enemies ?" Asked Marth confused.

"You just have to spoil everything don't you !? But fine, the cats out of the bag then, you two feel free to remove your cloak." Hades pointed the two figures that stand with Petey Piranha.

They remove their cloak, and revealing a figure familiar to both Bowser and Peach, one of them is a Beanish man wearing glasses, and having a large smile while riding a flying vehicle of some sort, and the other one is a female Beanish wearing a purple cape and dress.

"Fawful ! Cackletta ! You're back, but we saw you destroyed !?" Said Peach in disbelief.

"Didn't you hear what the goddess said, we are the souls of your fallen friends and enemies, and now we're back and this time our wishes will come true ahahahahah !" Laughed Cackletta.

"I see now, Petey strange behavior is your doing is it Fawful !" Angered Bowser.

"That's right, I don't know why Ancient Minister told us not to involved the Koopa Troop in this, so I took liberty and added them to our ranks, so it turns out our leader is a traitor himself, no wonder something felt off." Explained Fawful.

"Fawful you will regret turning my minions against me twice !" Angered by this revelation Bowser charged at Fawful, but then another cloaked figure protect Fawful by restraining Bowser with plant tendrils.

"Whoops that was a close one, thanks for the backup Forest Sage." Fawful thanked his ally.

_Forest Sage ? No, it can't be.._ murmured Sheik.

Still angry and restrained Bowser then used his fire breath to attack the cloaked figure, forcing it to dodge away, however the quick movement caused the cloaked figure to dropped a medallion, aamedallion Sheik seemed to know.

"No, that medallion, tell me this isn't true, Please tell me it's not you underneath that cloak Saria !" Shouted Sheik seemed to know who's underneath the cloak.

The figure removed the cloak and revealed herself to be a little girl with short green hair, wearing green clothes and shorts, and as Sheik feared it's her fellow sage Saria, the Sage of Forest.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I must do what I had to do." Replied Saria.

"You ! You weren't kidding when you said your using our friends against us do you !" Marth yelled at Hades.

"Nope, I'm completely serious, now onto the next one, your turn Last Lumen !"

The figure removed the cloak revealing a young man with long hair, wearing a white robe, this time is someone Bayonetta knows very well.

"Dad-...Balder !"

"I'm sorry Cereza, it seems once again we were placed on an opposing side again." Lament Balder unwilling to fight his daughter again.

"Ok on to the next one ! The drama is heating up, and now it's your turn Naked Snake !"

The cloaked figure revealed to be a man looked a lot like Snake, with beard and eyepatch, this time someone Snake knows very well.

"Big Boss ! You bastard ! Is pitting people against each other that fun for you !" Snaked yelled at Hades.

"Snake, it seemed we are on the opposing sides this time, unfortunately there's nothing I can do." Lamented Big Boss as he have to fight his son once again.

"Did someone has a daddy issues, well you can take him down once and for all this time, if anything you should thank me for doing this." Hades mocked Snake, angering him.

The next figure then removed his cloak, a man wearing a red and purple priestly garb, this time someone Richter knows well.

"Shaft ! Of course Death is involved in this, there's no way he would forget about you !" Said Richter.

"That's right Belmont scum, and now we will gather all the power we can to being back Lord Dracula from his death." Replied the evil cultist.

"And now it's your turn Dark Saviour !" Another one Hades pointed out, this time is a man wearing a sharp suit, but what more eye catching is his orange lion mane shaped hair. Nobody knows this man except for Greninja.

"Lysandre ! The leader of Team Flare ! They're the criminal group that's terrorizing the Kalos region." Revealed Mewtwo.

Since Greninja cant talk it then communicate to Mewtwo telepathically. "Is that right, Greninja and his trainer Calem once stopped Lysandre from using the power of legendary Pokemon, but at the last battle Lysandre was buried under his HQ.

"So he's from Red's world then ?" Said Popo.

"And a leader of a big organization to boot." Added Chelsea.

"There's two left, who else is there !?" Said Mega Man.

The next one removed the cloak and revealed to be a hideous looking person with purple bowl cut hair, and a large lups wearing dark red clothing. No one seemed to know who this is, but this person sure repulsed everyone.

"Waah ! To think there's someone this hideous !" Jr. Closed his eyes.

"Clearly, we all like him with the cloak on ourselves." Cackletta Mocked the man.

"How rude, I am Excellus, Emperor Walhart top strategist ! I was told you're an allies to those people from Ylisse so I decided to come here as well !"

"Yeah, he was very persistent, forcing me to bring him along, and only to find out his enemies aren't here." Commented Hades.

"Oh i see you're a man." Commented Pit.

"Ylisse you say ? Didn't that where Robin and Lucina are from ?" Asked Dark Pit.

"So he's their enemy then !" Exclaimed Pit.

As the last one about to removed the cloak a rift opened from the West side of the S.S Light and multiple ship coming out from it, it's Samus Gunship, Falcon Flyer, Wolfen, and S.S. Dolphin. With Fierce Deity Link standing on the Falcon Flyer, using the golden plate to open portal to the smashers location.

The last cloaked figure then fly to intercept the coming ships, removing the cloak and revealed to be identical to Samus except the armor is dark blue in color, this has shocked Samus who's inside her ship.

"Dark Samus ! You're alive !" Said Samus with shocked expression.

As Dark Samus prepare to shoot Samus with her arm cannon, Young Link shoot a flurry of energy disk towards Dark Samus, interrupting her and forcing her to teleport back to the S.S Light deck.

And then from the East side another rift opened and this time the Halberd coming out from it with a few warriors already standing on it's deck.

Young Link jumped from Falcon Flyer to S.S Light deck followed by Mario, Chrom, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Kirby, Fox, (TP)Link, and (TP)Zelda jumped from Halberd to S.S Light.

Young Link noticed Saria asked what she's doing. "Saria ? What are you doing here !?"

"Link ? Is that you ? I couldn't tell with that mask your wearing."

Link then removed the Fierce Deity mask, enabling Saria to recognize her best friend. "It's me."

"Link I'm very sorry, but it looks like we have to be enemies this time." Saria tearfully lamenting her situation.

"Excellus ! You're here too ! But we saw you dead !" Exclaimed Chrom.

"Not even death can stop the mighty Excellus, I will have my revenge on you Ylissean scum, once I'm done with you Walhart is next !" Threatened Excellus.

"Fawful, Cackletta ! How are a-you still here !" Asked a shocked Mario.

"Oh looks like things are heating up, o Ridley your worst enemy is on that ship, be a dear and shoot it down please." Hades asked Ridley to destroy Samus ship.

"I don't need you to tell me that !" Ridley then fly and shoot a laser from his mouth to destroy Samus's ship, however another two people teleported and create a barrier to protect Samus ship from Ridley's blast, one is a dark skinned, bald headed man with tattoo and wearing sunglasses, and the other one is a man with pale yellow skin with pointed ears, wearing purple clothes, with eyes closed and smiling face.

"Rodin ! Happy Mask Salesman !" Exclaimed Palutena.

"Now hold up just now space dragon, you ain't gonna harm our potential customers now you hear !" Rodin threatened Ridley.

"Yes, we all have business to do, and I expect for you to behave." HMS opened his eyes and his face becomes more threatening, forcing Ridley to back off for now.

"Oh great, there's Rodin and HMS, well everyone we have to retreat for now." Ordered Hades.

"Retreat ! We can take them out right here and know !" Protested K. Rool.

"Please, you completely outnumbered, you may be familiar with your enemies in your world, but you have no idea what the otherworlders are capable of, I suggest you don't underestimate your enemies and do as I say." Hades spoke with a hint of anger in his tone.

K. Rool relent and the Warriors of Fallen Star retreat back to the Flying Croc, with Saria picked up her medallion and leave with them, leaving the skies out of the S.S Light and Halberd's sight.

"Fawful ! You better not forget this ! I will destroy you and get my minions back !" Bowser swore to the Beanish evil genius.

"Saria we will free you from Hades control, just wait for us until then !" Pleaded Sheik.

"Daddy, I will save you somehow." Murmured Bayonetta.

"Big Boss, I wish we didn't have to see each other again like this, I promise I too will from their control." Vowed Snake.

Just then a familiar voice can be heard from the Halberd. "Everyone this is Meta Knight, all of us inside the Halberd will be coming inside the S.S Light shortly." The Halberd then stopped and hover near S.S Light nad extend a bridge to connect the two ships, allowing everyone aboard the Halberd to enter S.S Light. "And now, Samus, Falcon, Wolf, and Olimar, you can park your ships inside the Halberd's hangar." Meta Knight open his hangar and the future smashers park their ships there while everyone on S.S LIght went inside first.

**S.S Light - Foyer**

Now all the smashers that was in Halberd finally entered S.S Light, the foyer is incredibly luxurious, with a fancy mansion like feel, and many rooms that can fit hundreds of people.

"Wow this place seemed bigger on the inside." Ness commented at the ships interior.

And then after quite sometime not seeing each other, the smashers from the first to fourth tournament finally reunited, with extra additions of course.

Red and Pikachu finally reunited after separated at Poni Island, with Red thanking Samus for taking care of Pikachu once again.

Ness and Lucas meet again after so long and they give each other a brief hug.

Young Link, Toon Link, Sheik, and the various Links and Zeldas finally meet in person, and complimenting each other on a job well done.

Red and Lucas also glad to see each other again. "Red ? Is that you ? You look older." Said Lucas.

"And you...still looks the same, but it's nice to see you again Lucas, I see you've gotten a lot more confident than the last time we've met."

Mario, Pit, Kirby, Sonic, and Fox catching up to old times.

Peach and Daisy also do the same as they only meet during sports or other events, obviously just like everyone else Daisy commented on Peach wedding dress.

Marth reunited with his distant descendant Lucina and also with Robin, he also finally met Chrom with Roy, and Ike joining on the conversation.

Meta Knight and Lucario still have the same respect they have for each other.

Peach also introduce Mr. GW to Daisy.

Pikachu and Pichu also hugged each other after absent from third and fourth tournament.

Falco and the Kongs meet again and their friendship is still strong as ever.

King Dedede glad to see Kirby is alright.

Mario and Luigi also reunite with their princesses Peach and Daisy.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach finally meet the Kongs again after separated thanks to Bowser.

Some first timer like Little Mac or Chelsea Fit can't really blend in as they haven't known the other smashers that well, not to mention the other smashers from Earth are basically strangers before they're summoned to the world of Trophy, the same goes for Bowser and Ganondorf who are practically villains of their world, so the people around them are pretty much underlings rather than friends. All that's left is Krystal and Polari who pretty much had no idea who all this people are.

"This is quite the...diverse crowd we got here ? So this is the people Fox teamed up with ?" Said Krystal unnerved by the sheer diversity of the smashers, while she stand next to Polari.

"I'll say, we have humans, a Yoshi, Koopas, talking animals, aliens, monkeys, Pokemons, a robot, this is a bizarre crowd if you asked me." Polari commented at the crowd.

And then they all introduced themselves to each other, of course that includes Krystal and Polari.

"Hey Snake who's that old man you carried with you ?" Asked Ike.

"This is Prof Hector, he's one of R.O.B's creator." Snake answer pretty much silenced the entire foyer. "This whole mission is to rescue them."

"R.O.B's creator ! I knew there's got to be someone creating him." Guessed Samus.

"That's right ! Put them in one of the rooms, Mario could you please check on them." R.O.B begged Mario.

**S.S Light - Room 102**

Prof Hector and Vector is put in one the rooms and laid on the bed, Mario dressed as a doctor then begin examine the two unconscious professors.

"Hmm their a-life aren't in danger, but I a-doubt it's just ordinary unconsciousness." Answered Dr. Mario.

"I see, I should've known Tabuu won't make it easy for me." Dr. Mario questioned R.O.B about Tabuu shocked at hearing that name again.

"I should tell you about all this, gather everyone at the foyer, I will explain everything from there." Said R.O.B as he leave the room, and Mario switched his outfits back again.

**S.S Light - Foyer**

Mario then leave the room and ask for everyone to the foyer as many of them explore the ship, seeing what facilities the ship has to offer, there's hot spring room, game room, dining room, library, bridge, even shops which Rodin and HMS works as the proprietor, hangar that can store smaller vehicles, conference room for meetings.

As everyone gathered Pit suggest everyone to go to the conference room to do the meeting there instead, R.O.B agreed and they all went to the conference room.

**S.S Light - Conference Room**

They then entered a massive room with a multiple small round table, and a large screen in the middle of the wall, R.O.B fly to the front of the screen and everyone else begin to take a seat. And also Palutena's image projection appeared beside R.O.B, with Rodin and HMS joining in.

"I see everyone already take a seat, now I will explain everything about how this all be, it's all started after we defeated Tabuu during the third tournament, it was after everyone left the World of Trophy."

_Flashback..._

**World of Trophy - Cliff Pointing at the Isle of Ancients**

After everyone teleported back to their own world R.O.B's the only one left, because he thought the World of Trophy is his home he won't be teleported anywhere, except he also did about to teleport away, but someone managed to teleportation process, it was Tabuu the Lord of Subspace, he survived his defeat, but ended up reduced to a mere small energy with no clear form.

"Surprised R.O.B, you're not a resident of this world, you came from somewhere else, have you ever thought who created you ?" Tabuu piqued R.O.B's curiosity as he still strong enough to create an image of Prof Hector and Vector imprisoned somewhere.

"Who are they ?" R.O.B doesn't seem to recognize the men held captive.

"They're Prof Hector and Vector...they are your creators." R.O.B is shocked at the revelation. "Where do you think you're from, of course for a machine like you someone has to build you."

"This are my creators ? Can it be ? Even if that's true I obeyed you before and look where it led me !? My bretheren are gone ! I'm the only one left of my kind ! And this is all your fault !" R.O.B lashed out at Tabuu.

"But think about it, if the professors are saved then they can build more of you, thereby saving you from being the only survivor, all you have to do is to serve me again, and they'll be in good hands." After hearing Tabuu irresistable offer R.O.B agreed to serve Tabuu once again.

_Back to present..._

**S.S Light - Conference Room**

"So you see Tabuu is still alive, and he's the reason Master Hand went crazy during the fourth tournament, he need to absorb the power of Master Core to restore his power. And after the fourth tournament is over we begin to enact this plan, of course I can't trust Tabuu after what he did, which is why I come up with my own plan to rescue Prof Hector and Vector to break way from Tabuu's servitude, and while I'm glad the plan succeed, I wonder if this is the right thing to do, all of your enemies are back, and some are your allies are now your enemies now."

After hearing that Tabuu survives the room is filled with heavy silence, with a lot of people at loss for words, obviously the silence cannot go on forever and someone speak up it was Mario.

"R.O.B, tell us about this a-Neo Subspace Army your building." Asked Mario.

"Alright, I will answer the questions all of you have about it, Neo Subspace Army is the name of Tabuu's new forces, the true goal of the organization is to bring Galeem to the mortal plane, the membership comprised of all the people you've fought so far, sadly with the addition of Fallen Star Warriors that include your deceased allies as well." Answered R.O.B.

"Galeem ? Is that the enemy we must face !?" Asked Samus.

"That's right, Galeem is a fallen angel rebelling against the Great Will, he was banished for attempting to destroy the mortal plane, and was imprisoned in the Abyss of Time, a prison for evil immortal beings as a result, but he broke free, and being a spiritual being he's unable to exist in mortal plane, within the organization only me, Mewtwo, Greninja, Lucario, Incineroar, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and and Tabuu who are aware of Galeem's existence, all the villains I recruited had no idea about Galeem."

"I saw you recruit Spooky as part of your forces, is he also a pawn ?" Asked Pac Man.

"Tabuu wanted an enormous forces, which is why he ordered me to recruit every enemy all of you faced in the past, including your deceased enemy, so that even if we oppose you it won't put them in huge disadvantage."

"And that's where the Warriors of Fallen Stars come in, correct ?" Asked Simon.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect they would use your deceased allies as well, Death has the power to control death itself, which is why they can't go against him, in fact there's so many of Fallen Star Warrior I don't even know half of them."

" I see, so that explains Ridley and Dark Samus return." Said Samus.

"With your gone then won't that mean Neo Subspace Army is dissolved for good ?" Questioned Peach.

"Unfortunately no, with I'm gone Tabuu will take my place personally and he will tell the villains about the effect of World of Trophy to them, he will help the villains to fulfill their ambition, but that doesn't matter, what Tabuu's planning is to give them hollow victory, once Galeem descent to Mortal Plane he will obliterate everything and remake everything in his image, leaving Tabuu to do what he did before unopposed, taking every piece of the universe for himself to Subspace, and not only the World of Trophy this time, but any part of the universe that caught his interest."

"Wait ! Where's Master Hand and Crazy Hand ? Surely they're not just gonna stand by and watch do they ?" Asked a concerned Red.

"Unfortunately after all of you defeated Master Core it left Master Hand weakened, soon after all of you teleported back to your world Tabuu seized control of the defeated Master Hand and quickly seized Crazy Hand as well, putting them under his control again, what's worse Galeem is already make copies of them, so be prepared to see lot of them in the future." Answered R.O.B.

"Galeem can duplicate others as well ?" Asked Red.

"Yes he can and now that I've ruined their most important facilities Tabuu will take command and will unleash this Master Hand and Crazy Hand clones to further their goals." Answered R.O.B.

"The universe is in danger, and all of you are ones that can do something about it, if you don't the universe is doomed." Said Rodin.

"But fear not, Rodin and I will provide help in anyway we can." Remarked HMS.

"R.O.B do you know anything about Space Pirates ? They seemed to after supernatural knowledge this time ?" Asked Fox.

"It was my order, in exchange for reviving the Space Pirates they will look for a way to bring something that live on the spiritual plane to physical plane." Answered R.O.B.

"So you now know what's at stake, we truly sorry for dragging you all into this, but we need your help to save the Mortal Plane." Pleaded Palutena.

"We understand, of a-course we'll do what we can to prevent Galeem's descent !" Exclaimed Mario.

"Thank you everyone, now thanks to the success of the mission you have caused massive blow to their whole operation, all of you can enjoy the facilities we had on the ship, if anything you can think this ship as your headquarters. Rodin and HMS can show you around, oh for Peach, Popo, and Nana you can come to Rodin's shop first, he had something to give you three." Explained Palutena.

"Come with me princess, and you two kids as well, HMS I leave the ship tour to you." Rodin then leave the room with Peach, Popo, and Nana.

"Okay then come on everyone, this is what kind of facilities you will have aboard the ship." HMS then left the room with everyone followed, except for R.O.B, as he did feel guilty for dragging everyone into this mess.

**S.S Light - Foyer**

HMS begin the tour. "As you know you all just left the conference room, other than meetings you can use that place to throw a party if you like. And over there at the corner of the house by is the lounge, this is like the living room of the ship, now all those rooms in the hallway over there and there will be your bedrooms, we have enough for approximately 500 people, this ship is modified using a Deity powers so don't ask too much questions, it defies logic, next is the gaming room, we have arcade, billiards, video games, there's also karaoke booth and home theater further in, and all of entertainment for rest and relaxation. Now this way we have gym for working out, exercise, swimming, playing sports and for that we have a machine that can transform the room into a sports court or field depending on what you choose, we also have combat simulation training machine. Over there we have a hangar to park smaller vehicles, we also have stables for horses and Pegasus in here and workshop to do maintenance. Next is the library, we have books from all worlds, and you also have internet services here in the library which contains information in the universe, if your curious about other worlds history and whatnot this library have it all. Next is the hot springs room, when you enter the there's changing room, male and female are separated, further in there's also a bathroom, and the toilets are over there next to the hotspring, we also have sauna and massage beds inside, we have massage robots. Next is the dining room, this is where you can have breakfast, lunch, and dinner, you can cook yourself, or we have machine that can instantly conjure food out of thin air. Last but not least is the shop, Rodin and I are the proprietor, whatever you need we have it, oh one more thing we have a universal video phone in the bridge if you want to contact your friends and families, also everything inside the ship is powered by an infinite divine energy so everything is free of charge, and that's the end of tour." HMS then returned to the shop.

**S.S Light - Shop**

"Excuse me HMS what about money and payment ? I mean most of us did come from other worlds so we obviously using different currencies." Asked Chelsea.

"Don't worry we accept coins, halos, rupees, but if you like we have a portal to Paradiso or Inferno in here." HMS pointed at the arc like object. "You can hunt down the angels and harvest halos from them, it also function as portal to Inferno where you can harvest orbs from demons." Explained HMS.

And then Peach, Popo and Nana rejoin the group, Peach wearing her pink dress, and Popo and Nana got a wooden hammer, similar to the ones they use during the tournament.

"Peach, your wearing your usual dress ?" Commented Shulk.

"Yes, finally no one will asks me about the wedding dress anymore." Answered Peach relieved.

"We got our hammers, now we can wobble our enemies again." Said Nana smirking evilly.

And then the tour is finally over, and the smashers enjoying their free time.

**S.S Light - Deck**

Outside at the ships deck, Mega Man and Samus examine the the Dinomaton placed on the deck because Mega Man had no idea how to revert it back to a medal, the Argoroks and Malphas already desummoned by Ganondorf and Bayonetta, leaving the Dinomaton alone.

"So this robot dinosaurs just appeared out of nowhere and wreaking havoc is that it ?" Questioned the bounty hunter.

"Yes, I was hoping if you know something about this robot, I really doubt this is Dr. Wily's doing considering it doesn't behave like his usual M.O, as this robots are just wreaking havoc and that's it." Said Mega Man.

"Well I know a few things about this robot, this are called Dinomaton, they're mechanical dinosaurs used by an alien race called Dinaurians, according to history Dinaurians are the first alien species to make contact and able to coexist with humans, and with their help, humanity made a breakthrough regarding space travel and research, in short the Dinaurians are the reason humanity able to establish extraterrestrial contact in the first place." Samus explain the origins of space advancement.

"If that's true then why would Dinaurian technology attacking humanity in the first place ?" Samus and Mega Man started to think about the mystery.

**S.S Light - Hangar**

The S.S Light is also equipped with a large wide hangar, capable of storing many small vehicles, Bowser Jr. Already put his Clown car here, even Dinomatons could fit if they were brought here. In here Cloud, Link, Marth, and Snake looking around the hangar, where Cloud find something familiar to him.

"Fenrir !" Cloud is very surprised to see his bike inside the ship. "How did it ended up here ?"

"You can thank me for that." Rodin teleported to the hangar. "I retrieved that bike and brought it here, stuck in a desert where I found it, as you can see it's not the only bike around, I also have at least 10 motorcycles stored in this place." Rodin pointed at the Bikes parked alongside Fenrir.

"Nice, makes travel a lot easier like this, can't wait to ride these bad boys myself." Said Snake approving the bike.

"I see bikes are very commonplace in where you from Snake, if Calamity Ganon hadn't infect the Sheikah technology we could have mass produced bikes for everyone on Hyrule as well, too bad though the wind breeze always felt amazing." Link mentioned how he enjoyed riding the Master Cycle across Hyrule.

"Heh, of course, even better if there's that special lady who sit in the back and hugged you during rides." Said Snake.

"It's a shame my bike only made for one person, but there are 10 others here, so maybe I should use those and invite Zelda when we found her." Link imagining riding together with Zelda which makes him blush a little.

"So Marth, got any interest in riding one of these, you can ride horses right ?" Snake seemed to notice Marth curiosity.

"Well yes, I admit I'm curious, the way it look it similar to a horse, and yeah I can ride horses." Answered Marth.

"It's not much different from horses, you need balance is true, then what else you need to know is about how to operate the machine and engine." Said Cloud.

"Not to worry Marth, we'll gonna help you study about bikes even if it takes all night." Smirked Snake as Marth sweatdropped and realize what kind of price he must pay in order to learn modern objects.

**S.S Light - Foyer**

After grabbing a few snacks from the dining room, and by 'few' we mean a large number of food stacked in one plate who knows how they able to balance it, Kirby and King Dedede sat together at the table.

"Where's Meta Knight ? I don't see him anywhere ?" Asked Kirby while inhaling lots of food.

"He's back at the Halbers at the moment, telling Captain Vul and the Meta Knights about the danger we're going to face." Answered Dedede also inhaling lots of food, it only took a few seconds but both Dream Land residents already finished their plate.

On the next table Bowser and Mario sit on the same table, seemingly already forgive each other. "I a-have to say, that plan of yours a brilliant, you would've succeed if R.O.B didn't enact his a-plan."

"Clearly, we were so close to have our happily ever after and yet this must happened, anyway I can let it go for now, if the universe is destroyed by this Galeem person Peach and I won't have a long happy life."

"I don't know about that, but Donkey and Diddy already forgive you too, K. Rool will be recruited by R.O.B anyway so a fight is inevitable." Replied Mario.

"It's amazing how they can act buddy buddy after all that." Dedede find Bowser and Mario relationship to be a strange one. "Mario already explained to me about Bowser's latest scheme."

"Kidnapping Peach and rescuing her does seem to be a normal occurence in Mushroom Kingdom, I guess everyone just used to it." Lampshaded Kirby.

"Their version of normal huh ? I guess we're not ones to talk, being invaded by otherworldly forces is normal for us too." Said Dedede.

"Ooh that reminds me, HMS said there's a karaoke booth in the gaming room, I'm gonna go there and belt out some tunes, let's invite everyone while I'm at it !" Kirby get off from the chair and scurrying off to the karaoke booth much to Dedede's horror and attempted to dissuade Kirby from singing knowing what a terrible singer he is.

**S.S Light - Library**

The Zeldas take a look around the library to do some light reading, mostly because they're curious about what kind of stuff that other worlds have and Hyrule don't.

"You know all these dishes look incredible, we don't have anything like this on my Hyrule." Said (TP)Zelda after reading a cook book.

"I'm sure we can't find thise anywhere in Hyrule, thise dishes are from Earth, where Popo and Nana are from." Replied (OoT)Zelda removing her Sheik disguise.

"Incredible ! it seems there's around 190 countries on Earth, the difference between Earth and Hyrule is massive !" Exclaimed (LTP)Zelda reading a geography book.

**S.S Light - Gym**

The gym, in here there are many equipment for training and working out, inside the gym there's a multiple doors that leads to an indoor pool, combat simulation room, yoga room, and sports court which has a machine that can change the court into basketball, soccer, football, tennis, and many others.

In here Ryu, Ike, Chelsea, and Mac are inside the gym where Mac explain to Ike the purpose of the equipments, and Chelsea thinking of starting another yoga session.

"All this equipments are perfect for my training, not to mention there's combat training room as well, I've got to make use of this opportunity." Murmured Ryu as deep down he's very excited at the prospect of training.

"So this is what you use to train your punches, you know I've been thinking to fight some other way in case I can't use my sword, hope you can give me pointers Mac." Ike standing near the sandbag.

"Sure Ike, next let me explain about this device, it's called the treadmill." Mac continue explaining to Ike about workout equipments.

"I wonder if I should start another class soon, maybe free of charge considering most of them doesn't have US Dollars." Chelsea still thinking whether to charge for classes or not.

In the pool Greninja is seen swimming being a water tyoe Pokemon Greninja sure enjoy to be around a body of water. Daisy is also there already changing into her swimsuit, she challenge Greninja to a swimming race which Greninja gladly accept.

In the simulation room Red can be found here alongside Charizard, and Pikachu. He also wished to be more active in battle, and not just giving orders. Red set the machine to easy level first to ry out the simulation machine.

In the sports room Sonic, (TP)Link, Agent 3 & 4, and Luigi looking around the machine as to what kind of sports available to play, the machine also include Olympic sports allowing competitions.

"Wow look at the vast selection ! You know Luigi, we could have another Olympics here, with these guys competing who knows what can happen." Suggest Sonic.

"You're a-right Sonic, maybe we should consult everyone about a-this." Agreed Luigi. "You agree right (TP)Link ?"

"I guess, we never have anything like this in Hyrule, the only thing I'm familiar with is horse riding, everything else is new to me." Replied the Hylian. "Of course I would love to learn all this otherworldly sports."

"All these new sports sure is interesting, but why don't you also try our favorite past time the turf wars !" Exclaimed Agent 3. "Oh look ! Turf war is also on the selection, and we can choose our stages as well !"

"Hey why not ? That seems fun, with my speed I can cover the entire stage with my color in no time !" Boasted Sonic.

"If that's a challenge then you're on !" Agent 4 is getting fired up.

**S.S Light - Hot Springs Room Male Section**

"Aah that hit the spot." Pit as usual enjoy the hot spring.

"I suppose that's one thing we can agree on." Dark Pit agreed with Pit, probably one of the very few things they can agree on.

"The water is just right, you know maybe I'm going to hit the library next, there's a lot of things other worlds have that mine doesn't have." Said Robin also soaking in the hot spring.

"If you'd like I can teach you about vehicles, they make transport a lot faster." Captain Falcon also in the bath removing his helmet revealing a rugged man underneath the helmet.

"Much obliged Falcon, I wish to learn as many things as possible while I have the chance." Added Robin. "I do admit I'm very curious about vehicles and how they work."

"So this is your face looks like Falcon, you never seemed to remove your helmet during the tournament." Pointed out Corrin.

"Yeah, it's to keep my identity secret, I lead a very dangerous life I prefer not to involve anyone or else they will be targeted because of me, so if I have to stay single till I'm dead then so be it." Answered Falcon.

"That's really lonely, although if that special someone can defend herself it shouldn't be a problem right ?" Questioned Robin.

"Hmm..maybe you're right, I really should think about this." It seems Captain Falcon starting to be opened about the idea of romance despite his age.

**S.S Light - Hot Springs Room Female Section**

"Aah just what I need, a relaxing bath." Bayonetta seemed to enjoy the springs as well.

"So you're Fox girlfriend then, he told everyone a lot about you." Lucina said to Krystal.

"Really ? Well he did saved me when I was trapped inside that crystal, and Fox did proved himself to be a great man, although we did have a fight before because of his overprotectiveness." Replied Krystal.

"Relationship can be difficult even when both men and women capable of defending themselves, doesn't stop them from worrying too much, even Polari can be overprotective to me despite my power." Added Rosalina.

"Do you have someone special like that Bayonetta ?" Asked Lucina.

"Not at the moment, I can live for a very long time so I prefer a man with a same lifespan as I am." Answered Bayonetta.

"We have a lot of time to think about that, I don't think my Lumas are even ready to have a father anytime soon." Said Rosalina.

**S.S Light - Conference Room**

Still lamenting what he did R.O.B remain inside the conference room, just then Mewtwo and Ganondorf walked in.

"Still blaming yourself for all this ?" Questioned Ganondorf.

"You know it's thanks to you that I'm free from Giovanni's control." Thanked Mewtwo.

"You may be free Mewtwo, and you got yourself a second chance Ganondorf, but not only I brought all your enemies together, you also going to fight your allies as well." Countered R.O.B. "All of you might agree to help, but I'm sure some resent me for what I did."

"I won't deny some are unhappy, but they realize they also going to fight an impending doom, so none of them hold it against you." Answered Mewtwo.

"If you have time to move, I suggest you use that time to plan our next move, we're all in this together and all of us are going to see through it till the end, we won't let the universe be destroyed." Ganondorf said his piece and left the room.

"You did what you have to do, none of us blame you for that." Mewtwo also left the room. "Incineroar also said he's willing to help you, if Galeem gets his way, then he can never returned to Elio after that light separates them, the same goes for Greninja and Lucario, they're willing to part ways from Calem and Riley to protect them."

Seeing what's done is done, R.O.B regain his composure and thinking their next move.

**S.S Light - Game Room**

Young Link, Toon Link, Bowser Jr., Ness, and Lucas are inside this room playing video games inside.

"I win !" Exclaimed Ness.

"No fair, we're completely unfamiliar with this device !" Pouted Young Link.

"Like I said it's not hard, all you have to do just press this button for direction, and this for shooting." Explained Lucas.

"Okay now it's my turn, I'm going to beat you for sure !" Declared Toon Link.

"I'd like to see you try, Ness switch with me !" This time is Bowser Jr. Vs Toon Link playing space invader game.

"Those kids are certainly noisy, but obviously when it comes to become an excellent shooter I'm the first one they should consult first." Bragged Wolf.

"Yeah if they want to be second best." Falco's comment earn him a glare from Wolf.

The two pilots then competing with each other playing a shooting arcade game about killing zombies.

"Ah billiards, it's been a while since I play, care for some rounds Shulk ?" Asked Fox already geared up to play billiards.

"We don't have this kind of game in my world, can you give me pointers Fox ?" Replied Shulk.

"Sure buddy, first you..." Fox agreed to teach Shulk about the basics of billiards.

**S.S Light - Lounge**

At the corner of the hallways there's a lounge to rest, complete with a large window to view the outside. Popo, Nana, Ken, Chrom, Simon and Richter are sitting here, with Richter asking what is that black rectangular thing attached to a wall.

"That is called a television, and we use a remote to operate it." Ken then pressed the button which turned on the TV, leaving Simon, Richter, and Chrom in awe.

"Amazing, is this what the future looks like ?" Said Simon surprised.

"Incredible, we don't have this during our time, humanity sure advanced beyond belief !" Exclaimed Richter trying to get closer to the TV.

"Don't get too close Richter, watching TV too close is bad for your eyes." Warned Ken. Which make Richter back away and returned to his seat.

"The potential for humanity to grow is incredible, this just like when we board the Dragonturtle." Said Chrom.

"Yeah, Dr. Urashima seemed to forgot to install the TV in there, so I guess that's your first time seeing one, I asked about the TV to HMS earlier and he said it have channels from all worlds, I'm going to see what's on the news." Ken changed the channel and turned to watch the news.

"Really Ken ? I want to watch some cartoons, we've deserved entertainments after in peril for so long." Whined Popo.

"Later, I'm kinda worried about something, hopefully it's just my imagination." As the news started there was something that caught Ken's attention.

"This just in, there seemed to be an accident regarding the Masters residence, their wall is suddenly destroyed without an explanation." The news anchor showed a footage when the Beloved punch the wall of Ken's house, but of course since angels are invisible to humans the way they see it is suddenly there's a hole in Ken's house.

"I knew this gonna be in the news soon." Sighed Ken.

But the next one is where it riled up the smashers. It's a footage where they fought R.O.B, Mr. GW , and the Pokemons in front of the hotel.

"What it seems to be a fight was caught by onlookers in front of New York Hotel, among those seen we have Ken Masters, martial arts champion Ryu, and also WVBA champion Little Mac, and the famous duo who conquered treacherous mountains Popo and Nana, and many more people locked in battle against what appears to be monsters."

"That's us ! Can't believe our battle was recorded !" Said a surprised Nana.

But that's not all the news anchor also showed a footage about Little Mac defeating a Vivosaurs singlehandedly, which raised suspicion about the boxer.

"Right now we're interviewing his trainer Doc Louis regarding Little Mac's doing, how is he able to take down a giant Vivosaurs singlehandedly."

"I don't know okay ! But I know my boy Mac is a good man ! And I can vouch for him regarding that !" Said Doc Louis defending his protege.

"You only said that because he's your student, the way I see it, if Mac turned out to have superhuman abilities or doing some weird enhancements then he should be banned from boxing as that would be cheating !" Exclaimed a muscular tan skinned man wearing a nice suit.

"I don't need to hear your venomous slander Super Macho Man, you always had a beef with Mac before, but now you've gone too far !" Doc Louis fight back.

"I know that man, he's Super Macho Man, one of Mac's bitterest rival. I won't be surprised if he's going to take advantage of the situation to prevent Mac from boxing forever." Said Ken.

"Gee do you think he's a part of Neo Subspace Army too ? I have a strong feeling he is." Scowled Popo who doesn't like SMM already.

"I propose until we got to the bottom of this, Little Mac is banned from boxing !" Declared SMM much to Doc Louis anger.

"Hey that's completely unfair ! He can't just banned Mac like that ! Can he ?" Asked Nana.

"No he can't, but the odds are against Mac it's highly possible Mac will be banned from boxing forever by the association should his superhuman strength is proved to be real." Explained Ken.

"But his strength are real ! Does that mean his really gonna be banned for sure !?" Worried Popo.

"Well I could invite him to join the World Martial Arts Tournament, we take all styles, and there are a lot of fighters with superhuman powers there." Ken's answer give the Ice Climbers relief.

After the news is over Ken teaches Simon, Chrom, and Richter about modern technology while Popo and Nana watch some TV.

The smashers enjoy their brief respite after that dangerous mission. Meanwhile...

**Subspace**

"So R.O.B you think you can outsmart me do you ? You may have Hector and Vector back, but the Neo Subspace Army is still under my control and if you think those two are merely unconscious you're wrong, and I swear you will regret ever crossing me !" Tabuu's voice seething with anger.

* * *

**Surprise ! Tabuu survived and swearing vengeance upon the smashers, and he's not kidding around this time. The**** smashers finally unite after all this time to defeat another greater threat.**

**S.S Light interior is modified using divine powers which makes it bigger on the inside.**

**Captain Falcon's face is the one shown in the anime.**

**Dragonturtle is the vehicle used to travel between worlds during the events of PXZ2, I don't know if they have TV in there which is why I made Chrom act like he saw a TV for the first time here.**

**Just like what the title shown this is the chapters where ALL the smashers and Polari, and Krystal appeared barring DLC and Mii Fighters, that includes King K. Rool, Ridley, and Dark Samus which also counts despite on the opposing side.**

**Some of you might think Bowser is a karma Houdini, but think about this. His wedding is ruined (again), his minions are brainwashed to oppose him, he's forced to teamed up with Mario (again) and he was forced to work under a syndicate boss who is more than meets the eye. Luckily he managed to escape from the last one.**

**The machine in sports room and combat simulation room is similar to X-Men danger room, which is a virtual reality device to undergo training, you can choose it's settings and difficulty levels.**

**As you can see regarding the Pokemon characters Pikachu and Charizard belongs to Red, Greninja trainer is Calem, Lucario is Riley, and Incineroar is Elio, Pichu is the ukulele Pichu in Pokemon Ranger series, Jigglypuff is the only Pokemon without trainers, though thanks to the World of Trophy effect it doesn't need any trainers to reach it's full potential.**

**Also, while Lucario, Greninja, Jigglypuff, and Pichu willing to join R.O.B's cause to helping out fellow participants and to defeat Galeem, Incineroar only help because it got separated from Elio, and working with R.O.B to protect Elio as R.O.B already told them about Galeem beforehand.**

**Balrog is a battleship from the future which belongs to Grandmaster Meio, the main villain of Strider series, during the events of NXC and PXZ2 the Balrog was about to explode in the sky, leaving the heroes stranded there, in NXC they were rescued by mechanical dragon piloted by Zul, and in PXZ2 they were rescued by Miyuki.**

**Characters from the past like Simon, and Richter or any fantasy setting that has little technology like Fire Emblem and Legend of Zelda series will learn how to use modern devices like phones, or computers.**

**Character debut : Fawful, Cackletta, Saria, Balder, Excellus, Dark Samus, Lysandre, Big Boss, Tabuu, Shaft, Rodin, Happy Mask Salesman, Super Macho Man.**


	42. Where Do We Go From Here ?

**S.S Light - Massage Room**

Peach and Isabelle enjoy a relaxing massage in the massage room, taking their time to get to know each other.

"So Isabelle you came from Yu's world huh ? He talked a lot about Smashville and how the people there are nice and friendly." Said Peach talking through the face cradle while lying on the massage table face down.

"He did huh ? It's true, it's a very pleasant place to live." Agreed Isabelle also lying face down while massaged by a robot. "Everyone knows their neighbor and we get along great."

"He told me that you worked as a secretary at the Mayor's office." Remarked Peach.

"Yes, it's true working as a secretary always makes me busy, but I love my job regardless, I have to help the mayor on her duties." Replied Isabelle.

"Kinda reminds me of Toadsworth, I wonder how he's doing now ? He must've worried sick by now, I should use the video phone to tell him I'm alright." Said Peach.

"I guess I should told Ai as well, though I'm not sure if she takes my absence well." Said Isabelle worried. "I mean it's not like she's gonna believe that our world is in danger from otherworldly being."

"What about saying you have to help an ailing relative ?" Suggested Peach.

"I doubt it, I have a brother back home, he can expose my lie if I say that." Isabelle shot down the idea.

"I know, what about Yu invited you on a vacation, and you forgot to inform the mayor about it." Peach come up with another idea.

"Oh yes I can do that, Mayor Ai will believe that for sure." Isabelle agreed with the idea.

"Glad I could help." Smiled Peach.

"So Princess Peach, it must be very busy running a kingdom huh ?" Asked Isabelle.

"Well yeah sometimes, our population isn't that high so there aren't that many problem, if anything most of the problems came from Bowser repeated invasion attempts." Answered Peach.

"Then how do you fight back ?" Asked Isabelle curious.

"Oh we just deliver the bad news to Mario and Luigi and they'll spring into action immediately, if anything those two are the only military power the Mushroom Kingdom needs." Answered Peach.

"I see, that's rather hard to believe." Said Isabelle unnerved by Peach answer.

"Yes, but they did done it all the time, I don't think there's any military power can stand up to them, that's just how amazing they are." Peach praised her heroes.

"You sure have a lot of faith in them, I admire that princess, okay I'm done now, I'm going to the bridge to talk to mayor Ai regarding my absence." Isabelle then get off from the massage table, and went to the changing room, while Peach still relaxing inside.

**S.S Light - Karaoke Room**

Located in the game room there's a soubdproof karaoke room for anyone who wants to sing, Kirby bring anyone available inside as King Dedede failed to stop Kirby from wanting to sing, inside there's Pac Man, Roy, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Donkey Kong, and King Dedede who persist in stopping Kirby from singing.

"So we picked the song from this 'tablet' thing ? And we sing by putting this 'mic' near our mouth and it will amplify our voice ? Is that right ?" Asked Roy. "We don't have stuff like this back at Elibe."

"It's not hard to operate Roy, and yes you're correct about how to choose a song." Assured Pac Man.

"When it comes to musical talent I have a lot to show, I'm one of the best singers back home !" Boasted Donkey.

"Kirby for the last time why don't we checked around the ship some more, the karaoke can wait." Dedede still persuading Kirby not to sing.

"We won't know when we can relax like this or get together with everyone again, so I plan to make the most of our time together, and singing together will foster friendship between us." Insisted Kirby.

"Okay that's it, I'm leaving and for your sake I suggest all of you leave this room as well." King Dedede grumpily left the room.

"What's his problem, if he have issues with singing that doesn't mean he should stop anyone else from singing." Snarled Roy.

"Oh I got it, I'm gonna sing this song !" Kirby already found his pick, the song is playing, and then Kirby begin to sing.

**S.S LIght - Game Room**

Dedede left the karaoke room to sit in the game room couch, already expecting the worst, just then Shulk and Fox come up to him.

"S'up Dedede care for a game of pool ?" Asked Fox.

"Not right now Fox, someone has to be here when the screaming for help happened." Answered Dedede.

"Scream for help ? Is someone in danger !?" Panicked Shulk.

"Yeah, it's those guys in the karaoke room, they have to hear Kirby sing after all."

"Come on how bad could Kirby be ?" Fox didn't realize he's just tempted fate.

Not long after the karaoke room door is opened, with Roy crawling out from it. "H-H-Heeellp."

"Well that's my cue, let's get Roy and everyone else outside." Dedede then put an earplug and brought the suffering smashers outside, and with the door opened Kirby's horrendous singing can be heard throughout the game room, inflicting pain to anyone inside, except Dedede who already prepared an earplug in case something like this happened. He then quickly closed the door, and when he turned around he saw the other smashers fall to the ground.

"T-t-that was the worst noise I've ever heard." Wolf struggling to get up.

"To think...t-theres something much w-worse then your personality." Falco winced in pain.

"Oh shut it Lombardi ! Like you and your ego is any better ! Just hope your voice isn't some screeching chirps !" Wolf shot back.

"If it's singing I'm confident in my abilities." Bragged Falco.

"Oh it's on then !" Wolf and Falco again competing even though it's got nothing to do with their professions. "I'll show you what a real golden voice sounds like !"

The singing knocked Ness and Bowser Jr. Unconscious, which give Young Link and Toon Link a victory by default, as they only suffering, and not unconscious.

"I see, this is what you called a bittersweet victory." Young Link felt dejected.

Fox and Shulk also winced in pain after hearing Kirby singing. "Maybe...Kirby should be banned from going in there ever again." Suggested Fox also struggling to get up while looking after the unconscious smashers who went inside the karaoke room.

**S.S Light - Bridge**

Inside the bridge Olimar is the only one there as the ship is on auto pilot there's no need for anyone to be there. Olimar use the video phone to speak to his wife, on the screen she looks kinda like Olimar except she's wearing lipstick and dressed like a housewife.

"So I won't be able to make it home for a while, I already transfer all my money into your account, and if you use it wisely, that's enough for an entire year." Said Olimar to his wife.

"Dear I'm very worried, are you sure you're okay, and transferring all the money ? Won't you need some ?" Asked Mrs. Olimar worriedly.

"Dont worryabout that, the place is already taken care of by the owner, so I don't have to pay a dime, anyway I'm just fine, but work is work, you can't say no to the boss, tell the kids I say hi." Olimar spoke in a sad tone.

"Will do dear, I love you."

"I love you too." Olimar and his wife then end their conversation. "I will keep you all safe no matter what, we won't let Galeem destroy the universe."

"Oh Mr. Olimar are you done with that video phone." Isabelle tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Oh yes Isabelle, I'm just finished it's all yours now." Olimar then get off from the seat and let Isabelle use the phone as he left the bridge.

**S.S Light - Hallway**

After finished trying the combat simulation Red left the room with Pikachu and Charizard walking and flying beside him in the hallway.

"That was a great workout everyone, especially the part where Snorlax use rest and snore combined, and you two swoop in while the enemy too busy covering his ear, and I destroyed the machine by putting a big nugget in there, clogging the mechanism, I've been thinking of getting more active in battle some more, seeing what kind of enemy we're dealing with standing on the sidelines will only do me no good." Said Red to Charizard and Pikachu.

Just then Ganondorf approached Red wanting to spark a conversation. "Red, I need to speak with you."

Pikachu and Charizard suspicious of Ganondorf quickly stand in front of Red acting like his bodyguards, the two of them set up a menacing looking face towards the Gerudo king.

"What do you want Ganondorf ? I'm not sure I have something whatever you're looking for." Replied Red in an unfriendly tone.

"I want to know about a Pokemon called Xerneas, do you anything about it ?" Asked the Gerudo king.

"Why ? Do you after Xerneas's power ? Of course you do, why would you ask that, a lot of people in my world seek the power of legendary Pokemon, putting the world in danger multiple times." Said Red in a scornful tone as it reminds him of Team Rocket and many others evil organization in his world.

"There's no need for me to lie or hide anything, I am after Xerneas's power, it is my goal." Ganondorf answered blatantly.

"Really ? Just like that ? Honestly I don't know why you wanted Xerneas power, Xerneas has the power of life, it can bestow immortality, resurrection, land rejuvenation, honestly most of it's power are leaning towards good use, and I don't see why you wanted immortality considering you already have one." Questioned Red.

"What I'm seeking is it's land rejuvenation ability, when Giovanni and I have a chat during our time in the Neo Subspace Army, he explains to me the power of the legendary Pokemon, even with my vast power restructuring an entire biome is prove difficult even for me, but with Xerneas power I can turn the entire Gerudo Desert into a lush grassland, no more scorching wind during day time, and no more piercing cold Gale during night time, they can walk on grass rather than sands everyday, I no longer have any need to conquer Hyrule again." Explained Ganondorf.

"I see, if what you said is true then I don't mind helping you, but know this Ganondorf, most of us still don't trust you, you need to prove to everyone you're a part of the team, that means no treating everyone as a pawn, or pursuing your own agenda at our expense, can you do that !?" Red's words actually unnerved the Gerudo king as no one ever said such things to him before.

"You got guts telling me off like this, but alright, I know I have a lot to make up for, I will prove myself your ally through and through." Declared Ganondorf.

"But which Gerudo Desert are you referring to ?" Asked Red.

"The ones in that Link who wears blue tunic timeline, I've heard from Goddess Din that it's still as harsh as ever." Answered Ganondorf.

And then Olimar walked in and he wanted to speak to Red, but hesitates when he saw Ganondorf is with him. "Red I need to speak with you, preferably alone." Olimar glared at Ganondorf.

"Sorry Olimar, but I decided to give Ganondorf a chance to redeem himself so I'll have him stay to hear what you're going to say." Answered Red.

"Fine I suppose, maybe I could also give Ganondorf here a chance, so I was thinking..." Olimar then discussed his intent to the Pokemon trainer and Gerudo king.

**S.S Light - Gym**

Ike, Ryu, and Mac makes full use of the gym, the three of them completely drenched in sweat as a result.

"Here, catch you two !" Mac then throw water bottles to Ryu and Ike, they both opened it to rehydrate.

"This training device from the future is convenient, it even got settings for beginners and experts. If only the Greil Mercenaries can enjoy this otherworlders things as much as I do." Ike missed his companions.

"I guess you would miss your friends, I wonder how Doc's doing ? I practically left without explanations." Regretted Mac.

"Say Ryu, how did you do it ? You know that Hadouken move ?" Asked Ike.

"It's a move that utilize your ki, it's an energy all living beings have, but It can only be accessed through training and discipline, I can teach you how to do it if you'd like, although after all the training we had, I think tomorrow would be best." Suggested Ryu.

"Alright I'll take you up on your offer, in case I can't use Ragnell knowing how to utilize another world martial art would give me an advantage, by the way Mac that treadmill machine is incredible I don't have to run laps or anything like it !" Ike still fascinated by modern training equipment.

"So Ryu, you've been involved in time and space incident before ? Can you tell us about it ?" Requested Mac.

"Sure, listen up cause this is gonna be a long one." Ryu then told Mac and Ike about his adventures.

"Wow, that's all seemed surreal, but then again we are going through the small thing you do, we have monsters, demons, angels, aliens both on our side and enemy side." Remerked Mac.

"If we gonna face the Neo Subspace Army, I might have to face my families as well." Ike braced himself for the worst.

Mac felt his body getting sticky. "Anyway we're really drenched in sweat, I think now it's a good time to take a bath."

"Have to agree, we can't go around smelling bad like this do we ?" Ryu put his arms on Mac's and Ike's shoulder.

"Ah yeah, my armpit really stinks, and we need to do something about our drenched clothes as well." Said Ike.

"HMS said he have changed of clothes for us in the changing room, and there's a laundry room next to it, we should put our clothes there after bath, I'll explain how to use it." Mac and Ryu then leave the gym to head to the hot springs room where the changing room and laundry room are located.

**S.S Light - Foyer**

Meta Knight give his subordinates a personal tour, introducing them to a lot of fighters along the way. Introducing two more members, one with green armor, and one with purple armor.

"And that's the tour, any questions ?" Asked Meta Knight.

"They're a...very eccentric people, do you see what that angel did ? He insist on eating that ice cream even though it fell to the floor." Said the green armored member.

"Ignore Pit's eccentricity, he may seem funny, but his skills in battle are the real deal Blade Knight." Replied Meta Knight.

"If that's the case I would like to test my abilities against all this people, people from across time and space, when will be another chance like this !" Exclaimed the purple armored member.

"There we go again, Sword Knight always like to pick fights with anyone." Sighed Sailor Dee.

"Ahem we as Meta Knights direct subordinates must prove ourselves to be on par with all these warriors, so as not to bring shame upon the name." Lectured Vul.

"Says someone who run away when Kirby's about to be near him." Snarked Mace Knight.

"Captain Vul I trust you won't be acting like a coward anymore." Glared Meta Knight.

"No of course not, I promise I won't do that again." Remarked the captain.

Without realizing, night has finally come, darkening the sky, and then the ships interior light up immediately, surprising the medieval characters. And then...

"ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! EVERYONE PLEASE HEAD TO THE DINING ROOM ! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER !" Rodin's voice can be heard on the intercom.

Hearing this everyone then headed to the dining room.

**S.S Light - Dining Room**

The dining room is massive, it has one very long table able to fit all the smashers, Meta Knight bring along his subordinates for dinner, and everyone that passed out from Kirby's singing also woken up, Yu who slept in his room also woke up for dinner. Ike, Ryu and Mac already changed their clothes, with Ike and Ryu wearing Black and Grey tank top, and Mac wearing a white t shirt. Olimar also remove his helmet, turns out the World of Trophy effect allows him to breathe oxygen without any consequences as for Hocotatean oxygen is dangerous for them.

Once they went inside a luxurious gourmet filled the table causing everyone to drool, everyone then proceed to find a seat, Bowser making sure he got to sit next to Peach and his son.

Everyone then enjoyed the dinner prepared, as some of them actually tasting food they never seen before, luckily Kirby isn't inhaling the entire table. Ike mostly taking the meat dishes.

"So Snake, Cloud, and Link was teaching you how to drive a motorcycle this whole time ?" Asked Mac.

"Yes, I have difficulty at first, but I'm getting the hang of it." Replied Marth.

"We told him to imagined riding a horse and it did the trick." Said Cloud.

"I'm interested in learning vehicles so I'll learn as much as I can !" Exclaimed Marth, also the other Fire Emblem characters interested in learning as well.

And then dinners over, everyone enjoyed their meal.

"So does everyone enjoy what S.S Light has to offer ?" Asked HMS.

"YES !" Everyone answered in unison.

"Glad you all enjoyed it, from now on this will be your base of operation." Added Rodin.

"About that, I would like to make an announcement." R.O.B raised his arm. "Everyone I would like to discuss how we're gonna operate from here on out."

The atmosphere turned serious all of a sudden.

"Right, we a-have enjoyed our self today, but we a-must figure out how to act from here." Agreed Mario.

"So what do you have in mind R.O.B ?" Asked Link.

"Well first I would like to apologize for dragging all of you into this mess." The robot felt sorry however the other smashers didn't hold it against him.

"R.O.B none of us blame you for this, if you didn't do anything then Tabuu and Galeem would've won unopposed." Cheered Falcon with everyone else agreeing with him.

"Thank you, okay as I was saying, our battle will be harder from now on, so I propose we pool all of our resources together !" Declared the robot. "We need all the power and weapons all of you possess in order to win this war, also Pit can you bring Palutena here ?"

Pit the called Palutena telepathically and soon her projection appeared.

"You're looking for me R.O.B ?" Asked the goddess.

"I see, seeing how outnumbered we are, we need to gather and use our most powerful equipments and such is that right ?" Asked Samus. "And also by using each other's items we will be having the element of surprise."

"Exactly, so does everyone agreed or any of you have a better idea ?" Asked R.O.B. but no one raised their hand confirming their agreement.

"R.O.B I have a-tons of power ups stored inside my a-house, we can use a-that to our advantage, healing mushroom, fire flower, etc." Answered Mario.

"I can donate my wealth to fund this mission." Followed by Peach.

"Sarasaland will also give support for this mission." Added Daisy.

"I a-need to get my Poltergust back in case we're a-deali g with ghosts again." Said Luigi.

"Blast it ! If only that Fawful doesn't turned my minions against me the Koopa Troop will be an excellent addition for our force !" Bowser punched the table angrily.

Everyone else then looked at Wario. "Okay, I will donate my wealth for this mission too, but I better receive more during our travels, I just earned a lot of halos from killing those angels."

"So that's why none of us saw you anywhere." Remarked Dark Pit.

"I've been busy alright, Pichu and Peepers kindly offer their assistance, they're such a helpful bunch."

"Knowing you, you probably dragged them into this." Snarked Roy which makes Wario whistle innocently.

"I have a lot of my stuff stored in The Locker, but seeing I'm wanted by the Federation, it would be very difficult for me to come back there." Said Samus.

"What's the locker ? How can all your stuff fit inside a locker ?" Questioned Mac.

"Despite the name it's not a locker, it's actually a building located in space, a home for bounty hunters across Galaxy, each boutny hunter has their own room to store their stuff, if I went back there I will be hunted down by either Federation officials and bounty hunters alike." Sighed Samus.

"If you want to enter without being noticed it's easy, we can go through Purgatorio, and if those bounty hunters saw something moving by itself they can always blame it on the ghosts." Suggested Bayonetta.

"Hey that's right by entering Purgatorio that means you.."

"That's right Ken, I never have to pay for transportation, and I can always entered a restricted area whenever I want." Chuckled Bayonetta as everyone else sweatdropped, whispering the dangers of such ability.

"That could work, alright Bayonetta I'm going with your suggestion." Samus willing to take advantage of Bayonettas dimension shifting ability.

"I could get us stuff like vulnerarys, magic staff, tomes, swords, Spears, and axes will that come in handy ? Suggested Chrom nervously as his weapons are on the primitive sides.

"Actually yes, we will be needing those, Chrom, Corrin what say you ?" Answered R.O.B.

"Alright, I'm going to ask my families in Nohr and Hoshido about funding our cause." Answered Corrin.

"We Links and Zeldas already have our complete gear so, we can always lend our stuff to our allies." Said (TP)Link.

"Not sure if we can rely on the Cornerian Military for this, but we have many stuff on the Great Fox we can use for this battle." Said Fox.

"We also have lots of stuff back at our hideout, both legal and illegal but we can't be picky right now can we ?" Suggested Wolf.

"It's my turn for a suggestion now." Ganondorf raised his hand. "I propose we add monsters to our ranks."

"I object ! Ganondorf what you're doing is no different from Mother Brain and the Galactic Federation !" Yelled Samus.

"What's wrong with my idea ? We have Pokemons on our side so why ?" Ganondorf asked sarcastically.

"I mean it's like we're using bioweapons." Replied Samus.

"Red's been using Pokemon all his life, that's how he got so far, and looked at Pikachu, if it weren't for Red's guidance and training Pikachu won't be able to save you from Ridley back then." Knowing Ganondorf has a point Samus unable to refute.

"That's different, Red's world has it's own law that allow anyone to wield Pokemons, civilians and governments alike." Replied Falcon.

"A law that ended up creating bonds between Pokemon and their trainers, Samus are you going to ignore those who wield power the right way and only focusing those who abuse power ? When you disobey the Federation direct order does that makes you a criminal ?"

"No, I don't because if the Federation have their ways with the X Parasites it will only makes things worse for the Galaxy." Samus defended herself.

"And in this war we must use whatever it takes to win, if anything adding monsters to command are a lot more acceptable than enslaving a city and forced it's people to fight." Ganondorf refuse to back down. "We're not fools like the Federation so you can be assured nothing will go wrong on our watch."

"This is going nowhere, Ganondorf explain your plan." Interrupt R.O.B.

"Red, Olimar, and me was discussing this earlier, as you can see I no longer inflicted with Demise curse, which means I won't have my usual armies like the Bokoblins and Lizalfos, but I still be able to tame monsters and make them do our bidding, so we will be adding Hyrule's Flora and fauna in our ranks."

"I suggested to Ganondorf if we could also use the creatures from PNF-404, they're dangerous as enemy, but maybe helpful as an ally, I already show Ganondorf their pictures." Added Olimar.

"Which is why Olimar, Red, and I will go to PNF-404 to get some monsters." Ganondorf explain his plan.

"Hold on ! I'm coming with ! I still don't trust you !" Exclaimed (TP)Link.

"Fine by me." Agreed Ganondorf.

"Okay if thats the case then Red, we will be bringing Koffings that are captured here ?" Falco explains to Red what happened in Corneria City.

"I see Team Rocket made their move huh ? Of course leave it to me, I'll educate everyone about Pokemon." Declared the Pokemon trainer.

"I have many things in my castle including giant robots, I shall brought them here." Said Dedede. "Kirby do you still have your Robobot armor ?"

"Yes, I will use it for this mission !" Exclaimed Kirby.

"I also have all the copy essences stored in my castle, I can bring it here for your copy abilities." Added Dedede.

"The Halberd will serve as a backup warship, we also have smaller ship inside and guard robots called Heavy Lobsters, my Meta Knights also serve as our allies as well." Said Meta Knight.

"Lady Palutena what about on our end ?" Asked Pit.

"Palutena's Army is available to use anytime, there's Centurions, Exo Tank, Aether Ring, Cherubots, and Juggernauts." Answered Palutena.

"I have commands on the Forces of Nature, I'm sure I'm allowed to use the Lightning Chariot should it be necessary." Remarked Dark Pit.

"Oh right, Dyntos just called, he already finished building another 3 sacred treasures, so there's also that too."

"Really !? That's awesome news Lady Palutena, tell Lord Dyntos I say thanks !" Exclaimed Pit.

"Will do Pit." Smiled Palutena.

"Okay, if we're agreeing with Ganondorf idea, where should we put the monsters he tamed ?" Asked Samus with suspicion.

"There's a place called Deeprealms in my world, it some sort of pocket dimension, we can just put them there." Suggest Corrin. "Most Deeprealms are separated depending on the biome though."

"An easy feat, I can combine all of the biomes using my power, making it habitable to all types of monsters." Boasted Ganondorf.

"No, leave managing the Deeprealms to me, I'll make it habitable for the monsters there." Insisted Palutena. "You already have a task Ganondorf."

"There's a catch though, time flows much faster there than in real world." Added Corrin.

"I have the Ocarina of Time with me, I'll just play the inverted song of time and I will slow down the time flow, making it the same as our time flow." Answered Young Link.

"We do have lots of weapons back home, maybe we should ask Funky for some." Suggest Donkey.

"Yeah we should, we need everything we can get for this mission." Agreed Diddy.

"We have a machines called divine beast in my Hyrule, I wonder if we can use that ? But they created specifically for the champions to use, unable to use by anyone else." Suggest Link.

"With my power I can override the control." Boasted Ganondorf.

"Yeah it can, and look what it did to Hyrule." Link reminisced the bitter memories of purging the divine beast from Ganon's influence.

"We can use the Chaos Emeralds in my world, hopefully we can find it easily, if not then we need to borrow the Master Emerald, Hopefully Knuckles isn't foolish enough to hand it over to someone suspicious again." Snarked Sonic.

"And with me around you got the power of Inferno at your beck and call." Said Bayonetta.

"And us you got the power of Heaven's on our side as well." Added Richter.

"Yes, I expect no less from the Belmont Caln and Umbra Witch, I know you have your differences, but for now please put aside that issues, we have a far more pressing matters at hand." Said R.O.B.

"I still have one summon Materia from my world, maybe we can use this." Cloud showed a red sphere like object. "It can summon powerful beings capable of reshaping the world."

"It's very impressive, with this amount of resources we might become an unstoppable army, I also still have the weapons I've gathered so far." Said Snake.

"All we need left is the Koopa Troop, I will take back my forces from that accursed Fawful !" Yelled Bowser.

"Patience Bowser, we will get your army back, but right now we need to focus on our objectives, do you remember when I take the energy from Great Zapfish and Comet Observatory ?" Asked R.O.B.

"How can we forget." Mario and Fox recalled bad memories.

"Yes, well those were needed to harness the power necessary to break Galeem's seal, he's protected by a multiple layer of shields to prevent him from materialize in the physical plane, the celestial energy of Come Observatory, and Great Zapfish unlimited energy is powerful enough to break the seal, once I took it I hid it in Inferno." Explained R.O.B. However this answer perplexed the smashers.

"Inferno ! Wait isn't that like Hell itself ?" Startled Chelsea.

"Yes, in fact that place is extremely dangerous you have to be insane to actually wanting to go there, and there's a way to enter Inferno without dying." Explained R.O.B.

"Makes sense, even for me I have huge trouble traveling that place once to rescue Jeanne." Bayonetta remembered when she have to travel to Inferno.

"You know R.O.B I won't guarantee it will keep out anyone, I know a certain psychotic king during my lifetime in my world, and if you say Neo Subspace Army is consists of all of our fallen enemies as well, then that means there's a chance I will encounter him again." Respond Ike.

"Even then it would be very difficult, for a mere Beorc to confront Demons directly, we need to focus on getting resources for the time being."

"I wonder though, Ashnard's armor is blessed by a goddess, I don't think even demons can harm him that easy." Ike recalled a bitter experience.

"If we're going to Hell then me and Pittoo will go too, fighting demons is a heavenly being duty after all." Pit offered his assistance.

"I told you stop calling me that, but fine I'll tag along as well, how bad can they be compared to Underworld Army ?" Dark Pit is curious.

"In that case we will come with you, our powers are more suitable in harming evil beings after all." Offered the two Zelda's.

"I also would like for us to use the Dinomaton I used earlier, thanks to Samus help I now know how to operate that thing." Said Mega Man.

"Alright, I agree with that idea." Nodded R.O.B.

"I also propose we utilize Mr. GW Shadow Bug generation ability, I'm sure it will come in handy during our battle." Proposed R.O.B.

"I don't know R.O.B, none of us have any positive experience with clone fighters." Objected Marth.

"I know, but powers are always depends on the people, not inherently good or evil, so I still would like to propose this idea, even as a last resort."

"Okay R.O.B, we give it a try, but if anything goes wrong then no more of using Shadow Bugs got it ?" Warned Marth.

"Alright I agree with that terms." R.O.B nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me R.O.B ! do you have someone named Super Macho Man in the Neo Subspace Army ?" Popo raised his hand.

"Actually I do, he is Little Mac's enemy after all, have you met before ?"

"Well.." Popo then tell everyone what happened while he's watching TV.

"What ! That no good son of a- ! He's trying to ban me from boxing forever !" Mac exploded in anger. "And he dares criticize me while also got backup from otherworldly forces !"

"Calm down Mac, we won't let him get away with this, we will take him down." Assured Ken which calms Mac down.

"Quick question R.O.B, how are we going to travel to other worlds ?" Asked Olimar.

"By using the golden plate, and we also have teleportation pad in the ship to be installed tomorrow, it's where the golden plate will placed us should we teleport to here. The golden plate can take you to another world that you wish to visit only using the teleportation device, I will distribute the rest tomorrow morning, that's when we will to take action. And for those who's not going anywhere will standby as mission control, or to serve as reinforcements."

After that discussion everyone finally agreed on what to do, while those who stay will act as mission control or to serve as backup.

* * *

**And Done, I really need to work on my slice of life writing, this will not be the only slice of life chapters for this fic.**

**This is a spoiler to show who's going where for the next chapters.**

**Team division :**

**Locker : Samus, Bayonetta, Snake, Greninja.**

**Corneria : Fox, Falco, Wolf, Rosalina, Jigglypuff.**

**Mushroom Kingdom : Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Pac Man.**

**Sarasaland : Luigi, Daisy. Mega Man.**

**Mobius : Sonic, Lucas, Lucario.**

**Nohr : Corrin, Yu, Sheik.**

**Ylisse : Chrom, Lucina, Robin, Marth, Roy, Mr. GW.**

**PNF-404 : Red, Pikachu, Charizard, Ganondorf, Olimar (TP)Link.**

**Inferno/Underworld : Ike, Pit, Dark Pit, (TP)Zelda, (LTP)Zelda.**

**Dream Land : Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and his soldiers.**

**Hyrule : Link, Wario, Cloud, Mewtwo.**

**Deeprealms : Palutena, Young Link.**

**Kong Isle : Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong.**

**Present day Earth : Simon, Richter, Little Mac, Ken, Ryu, Chelsea Fit.**

**If you think the smashers will be overpowered, well let's see about that.**

**Inverted Song of Time is one of the songs that can be played with the Ocarina of Time in Majora's Mask game, it has an effect of slowing down time.**

**Nintendo really need to name Olimar's family.**

**Character debut : Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Olimar's wife.**


	43. Birth of Neo Subspace Army

**S.S Light - Marth's Room**

Inside the S.S Light there's many rooms, each smashers have choose their own rooms, some choose to room alone, some prefer with roommates, the inside of the room is like modern hotel with TV, fancy beds, table and chairs, and each rooms have their own bathrooms, once the past and Fire Emblem characters taught about air conditioner and TV, they used it to help them sleeping while commenting the technological advancement of the modern era.

It's finally morning, and Marth still asleep, he chose to room alone, but then he heard the curtain opened, exposing his face to sunlight, and waking him up.

"Mmm..mmm." Marth slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar figure, but the ones that remind him of a battle long time ago.

"WHAT ! PRIMIDS ! How did you get here !?" Marth jumped out of bed and proceed to kick the Primid, knocking it off the ground. He dashed toward the desk to grab his sword and slashed the Primid in half, dissolving it back to a Shadow Bug. Marth run to open the door to warn the smashers about the Primid in his room, only to found the entire hallway full of them.

"Primids everywhere !? Are we invaded by the Neo Subspace Army !?"

Mario soon tapped Marth on the shoulder. "Morning Marth, you're the a-last one to wake up."

"Mario what happened ? Why the ship is full of Primids ?"

"Believe a-me you're not the only one panicked, turns out this a-was Bowser's doing, thanks to last night a-conversation he had the idea to use Mr. GW Shadow Bugs to create Primids as servants." Explained Mario.

"Well now that you mentioned it these Primids seemed harmless, oh man I just kill a Primid for no reason." Regretted Marth.

"It's a-okay Marth it's not your fault, your not the only one that did that, and I'm not sure if Primids even count as living being." Mario tried to assure Marth even though he's not sure himself.

Looking around many of the smashers are already used to Primids walking around the ship, the Primids are either guarding rooms, or just walking around the ship.

"Make way everyone the Master of ice is coming through !" Popo create an open chair litter transport using his ice powers and have four Primids hold the carrying pole, clearly enjoying the experience.

"Seriously Popo ? You really taking advantage of this do you ?" Seeing what Popo did leave Nana exasperated.

"Mwahhaahahaha ! How do you all like my brilliant idea !" Bowser's loud voice can be heard throughout the ship. "Until I get my army back, these Primids will do for the time being."

"Bowser you could at least warn us about this ! I thought we were under attack !" Yelled Marth.

"Aw quit your whining you prissy king ! Especially since I went through all the trouble of getting us servants !"

"And you sure they won't turn on us ?" Questioned Marth.

"Of course not ! These Primids are under our control, so you can expect their loyalty." Bowser then left Mario and Marth.

"How did you put up with him Mario ?" Sighed Marth.

"You'll a-get used to it, just like this Primids, I have my fair share of teaming up with Bowser to stop an even worse threat." Replied Mario.

"Yesterday's enemy today's allies huh ? I'd be lying if I said never experienced that." Pondered Marth.

"Same a-here, anyway better get ready Marth, we'll begin our mission briefing after breakfast, I already taught you about using shower last night remember ?"

"Don't worry I still remember, all this invention is incredible, I get to sleep peacefully from the hot shower last night, okay better get ready then." Marth then head back to his room.

"Last night was...nice." (TP)Zelda sounded happy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Replied (TP)Link.

"Morning (TP)Link, and (TP)Zelda, you a-two seemed happy." Greeted Mario.

"Ye-yeah, last night was an amazing night for us." Answered (TP)Link nervously.

"Well you a-two choose to room together and...oh." Finally realized why the two Hylians seemed happy Mario's face turned red and end the conversation. "I better head to the R.O.B's room." Mario switched his clothes into his doctor attire and head to R.O.B's Room.

**S.S Light - R.O.B's Room**

Mario went inside R.O.B's room, inside he saw Mewtwo and R.O.B doing something to the still unconscious Professors.

"So how is it ?" Asked R.O.B.

"No good, their body is fine, the problem lies in their mind and soul, the problem is the soul is not inside the body, it probably spirited away somewhere, I can assure you at least Prof Hector and Vector is not dead." Explained Mewtwo.

"Still no clue Mewtwo ?" Asked Dr. Mario.

"Sorry, I don't know where Tabuu hide their soul, but I won't give up trying, R.O.B saved me from Giovanni's control I must repay him for this Mario."

Offended, Dr. Mario slapped Mewtwo in the head. "It's Dr. Mario to you ! When I'm wearing this a-costume everyone must refer to me as Dr. Mario !"

"Alright, sorry Dr. Mario, happy !?" Replied Mewtwo in annoyed tone and rubbing his head.

"Alright, so can you at least come up with a few theories about their condition ?" Asked R.O.B.

"Well it's either Tabuu have their souls in his possession, or he put it someplace else like the Spirit Plane, and guarded by a powerful guardian." Theorized Mewtwo.

"Knowing Tabuu having the souls in his possession will make it too obvious, after what I pull I doubt he have it in his possession because should we win and Tabuu can just revealed he doesn't have their souls in his possession, and since souls can only be exist in spiritual plane then that must be where it is." Deduced R.O.B.

"The Spirit Plane is a vast, dangerous, and limitless place, going there without planning is dangerous, if we have a ghost type Pokemon we may be able to search around, but you sure R.O.B ? you already broke your agreement with Tabuu, doesn't that mean he also no longer have to honor his part of the bargain." Asked Mewtwo.

"Not to worry, if Tabuu's going to spite me, he won't do anything to them unless I'm within Tabuu's sight, he will only harm them just so he can see me suffer, and since I'm not within his sights right now he won't do it." Assured R.O.B. "Besides as long as their bodies are unharmed he can't do anything lethal to the soul."

"Exploiting his cruelty huh ? That's a bold a-move, but we still must act, he can still change his mind anytime." Warned Dr. Mario.

"Yeah you're right, anyway you guys go ahead and get breakfast, I'll catch up to you later." Dr. Mario and Mewtwo left the room while R.O.B continue to watch his creator for a little longer.

"When Tabuu told me you exist, I couldn't believe it, I wonder if doing all this really worth it ?" R.O.B begin to reminisced when Tabuu returns.

_Flashback..._

**World of Trophy Soon After the 4th Tournament - Cliff**

After the smashers went back to their homeworld R.O.B was left all alone in the cliff where he had his conversation with Tabuu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Our plan succeed, with absorbing some of the Master Core's energy I finally regain most of my power, and what's more I can move outside Subspace ! And it's all thanks to you R.O.B !"

"Glad you enjoy yourself Tabuu, I've done my part now release the Professors !"

"Do you think this is all I want ? R.O.B you have just begun serving me, I will have my revenge against the smashers and you will assist me in making that come true ! Refuse and the Professors will suffer !"

"What do you want me to do Tabuu ?" Asked R.O.B grudgingly.

"First I want you to gather an army, much bigger than the previous Subspace Army consists of the smashers all enemies ! We build a force strong enough to destroy then once and for all !"

Soon after both R.O.B and Tabuu heard a voice.

"Quite the ambition you've got, I am willing to lend you a hand, in exchange you must free me." Said the unknown voice.

"Who said that !? Show yourself !" Screamed Tabuu.

"Tabuu, come to the Spirit Realm, there you will know who I am."

Not having a choice Tabuu heed the voice, and left to the Spirit Realm.

**Spirit Realm - Galeem's Domain**

Tabuu felt a powerful force and gets drawn in, he saw a gigantic angelic being with glowing bright sphere in the middle and bright angelic wings with red and blue coloring surrounding it.

"It can't be !? I know you, you're Galeem ! The fallen angel who were banished from the Heavens, you were supposed to be imprisoned in the Abyss of Time !"

"Well I'm free now, and I've been watching you Tabuu, join me and we shall rid the universe of it's ugliness, the universe shall be remake in my image and you're free to take what you want back to Subspace, once I'm done with my part nobody can oppose you in fulfilling your ambition."

"You got yourself a deal." Tabuu agreed to help Galeem.

"But first I cannot leave the Spirit Realm, in order for my plan to succeed I need to be able to materialize in the physical plane, the Great Will put many layer of barriers to prevent my return, all you need to do is to break this barrier and commence the ritual to summon me to the physical plane."

"I see, then I will make sure I succeed in this mission."

"Alright, anyway I see you in the World of Trophy, it would be best if Master Hand and Crazy Hand to join our cause."

"Leave that part to me Lord Galeem." Tabuu then left Galeem's Domain and proceed to find Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

**Master Hand and Crazy Hand Domain**

"Brother what was that !? Why did you expose your core like that ? Don't you know if your core is destroyed then you'll be dead !?" Crazy Hand angry at his brother.

"Honestly I don't know, it feels like there's something that caused me to go berserk for some reason."

"That would be me !" Tabuu quickly ambushed the both of them and bind them with his Chains of Light, bending them to his control.

"Tabuu ! So this is your doing !" Master Hand roared in anger.

"That's right and I have work for you two." Tabuu then dragged the two hands with them and brought them to Galeem.

**Spirit Realm - Galeem's Domain**

"Ah you're back Tabuu and you brought me Master Hand and Crazy Hand as promised."

"What !? No it can't be ! Galeem ! You're free !" Screamed Master Hand bound by Tabu's chain.

"This can't be true !? It just can't !" Crazy Hand also bound by Tabuu's chain, can't believe what he saw.

"But here I am, and now you two will submit to my power !" Galeem then used his power to create multiple clones of Master Hand and Crazy Hand to be used as an army.

"Incredible Galeem ! With this army of Master Hands and Crazy Hands our forces will be much more powerful !"

"It will, Tabuu imprison the real Master Hand and Crazy Hand, we will use them when the time is right." Tabuu then proceed to imprison the two giant hands.

After that Tabuu return to the physical plane and tasked R.O.B to gather an army for his forces, donning the mantle of Ancient Minister once again, he sets out to recruit the smashers enemies and formed the Neo Subspace Army while also devising his own plan to free the professors from Tabuu, and for that he begin formulating a plan that unknowingly changed the universe.

**Subspace Prison**

After recruiting Team Rocket R.O.B and Mewtwo often meet in secret, or at least spoke telepathically to each other to formulate a plan to betray the Neo Subspace Army without arousing suspicion, because R.O.B is a sentient machine telepathy worked on him.

"So gathering the smash fighters is the first phase of the plan then ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Yes, they will be the one to free you and counter this new evil Galeem, and just like you I need some people in my side." Answered Ancient Minister.

R.O.B then went to the Pokemon World gathering Lucario, Greninja, Jigglypuff, and even Pichu. Once he's back at the prison however.

"So the light just transport him directly here ?" Asked Ancient Minister.

"Yes, this is Incineroar, it's a Pokemon from Alola region, it's separated from it's trainer, and let me tell you it's trainer Elio is a formidable one."

"Incineroar I am R.O.B, but right now you may call me Ancient Minister, I'm gathering an army to oppose Galeem, he plot to destroy the universe and remake it in his image, if you wished to protect your trainer then join me and we will stop Galeem's plan." Incineroar then accept the offer.

**Subsoace Prison - Cafeteria**

"Haah ! If anyone should destroy the Kongs it should be me ! Not some fat walrus !" King K. Rool seen shouting at an anthropomorphic walrus dressed like a viking.

"Oh yeah ! You had your chance and you fail so many times before, I believe I'm the one who should put an end to those monkeys once and for all !" Yelled the anthropomorphic walrus.

"Is that a challenge Fredrik ! Your Snowmad Tribe are much more inferior to the Kremlings Krew !" K. Rool and Lord Fredrik continue their bickering.

**Subspace Prison - Giovanni's Chamber**

"So Ancient Minister, you're saying this light, the World of Trophy can gift new abilities as well enhance their existing abilities ?" Asked Giovanni still unsure.

"Yes, but are you sure you want to tell them ?" Asked Ancient Minister.

"No, this secret only for Team Rocket only, it will give us more advantage from the others." Giovanni and his Team Rocket so far is the only ones who knew about the World of Trophy effect, giving them more advantage from the other villains.

**Subspace Prison - Ancient Minister Chamber**

"You've done well Ancient Minister, of course I'm succeed on my part as well in convincing Hades and Death to join us as well." Tabuu spoke from a mirror.

"Death ?" Asked R.O.B not knowing what Tabuu meant.

"Death is Dracula's second in command, a supernatural being who once wreaked havoc on planet Earth, with his power we will gather more forces, this time the smashers fallen friends and enemies, we shall call them Warriors of the Fallen Stars."

"You include their dead friends and enemies among our ranks !? Isn't this going too far !?"

"There's no going too far with this ! I will take any pieces of the universe back to Subspace and nobody will get in my way this time !" Tabuu then cut off communication.

**Subspace Prison - Storage Room**

While wondering around Ancient Minister saw one of his recruits snooping around the storage room, it's a red haired woman dressed like a pirate.

"What are you doing here Syrup ? There's nothing worth taking here."

Captain Syrup jumped from the shock of Ancient Minister speaking behind her. "Aaah ! Ancient Minister, I wasn't doing anything suspicious, I was just...fascinated by all this otherworldly objects, you know me always the curious one haha..ha." Syrup obviously lying.

**Subspace Prison - Ancient Minister Chamber**

"I only agreed because I thought I'm the only one you need ! And I need to find my son ! I don't work well with others !" Roared Paper Bowser.

"But you also have better chances of using otherworldly weapons to strengthen your army further Ami I right ?" Asked Ancient Minister.

This suggestion got Paper Bowser to agreed on cooperating for now.

_Same Place Sometime Later._

Ancient Minister spoke with Tabuu using the mirror again, this time with Ganondorf inside the room.

"No ! I refuse to be helped by Ganondorf ! He's the ones responsible for my kind's destruction !"

"Enough of your complaining Ancient Minister, you need Ganondorf whether you like it or not !" Tabuu then vanish from the mirror.

"I'm here to make up for what I did, rest assured R.O.B I won't repeat what I did before." Ganondorf turned around and left the room with Ancient Minister still bitter about having to rely on Ganondorf again, until Ancient Minister finally relent.

_Back to Present..._

**S.S Light - R.O.B's Room**

"I played both sides to achieve my goal, but they forgive me even knowing what I do, I can't let them down anymore, I will get your souls back, and we will stop Galeem." R.O.B then left the room and headed to the dining room. Before that though he ordered the Primids to guard his room.

**S.S Light - Dining Room**

The smashers enjoyed the breakfast, with the Primids serving as waiters for the smashers.

"I would like a refill please." The Primid then fill Bayonetta's cup of tea.

"I have my doubts earlier, but these Primids can actually be helpful in the right hands." Said Ike.

"So these Primids used to be the enemies during this Subspace War correct ?" Asked Chelsea.

"That's right, the Subspace Army used them as soldiers, honestly there were no end to them." Complained Pit.

"Now that they're in our hands we need to make use of them." Declared Bowser.

"Still, if we're going with the usual fiction cliche usually it's very rare for the good guys to have foot soldiers." Stated Little Mac.

"Maybe we just come up with new genre, Otacon will flip should he saw this, or not, we did involved in military stuff of course." Replied Snake.

"Well the military are one example of good guys having foot soldiers right ?" Said Falcon.

"Something like that, but good is rather stretching it." Commented Samus.

"At any rate the Primids are infinite and expendable, and we should make use of that." Commented Ganondorf.

"I want to say no one is expendable, but Primids aren't really count as living creatures." Added Pit.

"Still is it right to send them to their death just so we can finish our enemies off ?" Chrom feel conflicted.

"Soldiers follow orders Chrom, and they're willing to die for our cause, and we have the perfect soldiers in Primids, at least you don't have to worry about them being treated like people." Replied Ganondorf. "It's not like we can tell the differences since the Primids looked alike anyway."

They then hear the door opened and R.O.B entered the dining room.

"If everyone done eating let's begin our briefing." Soon after everyone get up from their seat and headed to the meeting room.

**S.S Light - Conference Room**

"So first team will head to Inferno, we have Ike, Pit, Dark Pit, (TP)Zelda, and (LTP)Zelda. You will be known as team Alpha.

"Ike you might want to think again, Inferno isn't a place for normal humans, it's a world of chaos and anarchy." Warned Bayonetta.

"All the more reason I need to go, based on your description about that place Bayonetta, Inferno is an ideal place for that psycho king." Replied Ike.

"Inferno ? An ideal place ? What kind of lunatic did you encounter during your lifetime." Bayonetta seemed baffled by the person Ike mentioned.

"You'll meet him one day, as long as we're on this mission." Said Ike.

"Or you can see now, the golden plate also can automatically take pictures and gather data, all of it will be sent on the bridge computer, we can checkout our enemy data in there." Explained R.O.B.

"Still how do you know you will encounter him there, it's not like R.O.B here told them where he hid his stuff." Pointed Bayonetta.

"It's an important component so I can't hide it from Tabuu, if anything he might already dispatched someone there, lucky for us I'm the only one who knew of it's exact location." Replied R.O.B.

"Second is my team, we're going to infiltrate the locker to reclaim all my stuff that I stored there." Said Samus.

"Alright, Samus you and your team are called team Beta." Said R.O.B. "So explain to me again why Snake and Greninja on your team ?"

"Well Snake is a spy, and Greninja is a ninja, not to mention Greninja possess many techniques necessary for escape and stealth, it's pragmatic approach in battle is also what we needed, as for Snake, I'll let him explain." Answered Samus.

"Not only I'm a spy, I'm also possess a pocket dimension to store infinite number of objects, someone has to carry all those dangerous stuff back to the ship safely." Answered Snake with a bit of smirk on his face.

"Alright and next is Olimar, Ganondorf, (TP)Link, and Red, you'll be known as team Delta, your mission is to gather monsters from planet PNF-404." Said R.O.B.

"Olimar told us most of the creatures there are more insectoid, with many flying and water creatures, Pikachu and Charizard should be enough to deal with them." Answered Red.

"I'm also curious about this world, based on what Olimar said they're just as dangerous as Hyrulean faunas, but not to worry taming monsters is one of my capabilities, once we're back we expect the Deeprealm is ready." Ganondorf looked at Young Link.

"We'll be done before you got back, so try not to keep us waiting for too long." Bragged Young Link, which annoyed Ganondorf.

"Alright, I don't exactly have enemies like you all do, so it's best if I we can turn those monsters into our allies." Stated Olimar.

"And next we have team Gamma who will go to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"We're going there to donate coins for this mission." Explained Peach.

"Yoshi and a-me will protect you in case there's anything unexpected." Declared Mario.

"I also want to see how's Mario's world looks like, besides I don't think I'm out of place over there." Claimed Pac Man.

"We also have team Theta to Sarasaland, and team Zeta to Sargasso Zone."

"With he weapons we stored in our hideout, we will be unstoppable !" Bragged Wolf.

"How many of these weapons are illegally earned." Fox being suspicious.

"Oh shut it McCloud like you have time to be picky ! We're adding monsters among our ranks for this mission and you're worried about a mere illegal weapons !" Fox can only shut up after hearing Wolf.

"I'm also coming because Cornerian Military are the ones keeping my Observatory, Polari you should stay here, I'll call for you should it be necessary." Said Rosalina.

"Also I think it's better if we also take the Koffings back with us." Suggested Falco.

"Agreed, I mean I trust Peppy but the Pokemons need to be brought back to their world soon." Agreed Fox.

"Team Chi will be Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knights going to Planet Popstar."

"We'll be using the Halberd to go back to our world, and quickly gather what we need, then head back here." Said Meta Knight.

"Team Epsilon will head to Ylisse, consists of Chrom, Lucina, Robin, Marth, Roy, and Mr. GW."

"I'm curious to see Archanea 2000 years later, I wonder if anything's changed." Pondered Marth.

"I assure you it's a great place, we'll show you around while we're at it." Answered Chrom.

"I brought Mr. GW as a backup in case of something unexpected." Roy hide Mr. GW in his cape.

"Team Xi will go to Planet Mobius consists of Sonic, Lucas, and Lucario.

"Need to contact Tails about what happened, knowing him he might be messing with some junks to bring me back." Said Sonic. "Also maybe your aura detection ability can help us looking for Chaos Emeralds."

"If these emeralds really emit huge power like you said then I will be able to detect it." Replied Lucario.

"I might be able to help too with my PSI powers." Added Lucas.

"Team Sigma will head to Hyrule, consists of Link, Mewtwo, Wario, and Cloud."

"Hopefully Zelda's alright over there." Murmured Link.

"Hehehe, once I get my hands on some Rupees or anything from other worlds, I'm going to auction them at outrageous prices back in my world." Wario laughed and rubbed his hands together, much to his allies chagrin.

"I came as extra muscle, I have experiences when it comes to fighting killing machines." Added Cloud.

"I'm curious about this divine beast as well, I'll see if I can reactivate it." Said Mewtwo.

"Next is team Phi which will go to Nohr, it will be consists of Corrin, Yu, and Sheik."

"Team Lambda will go to Kong Isle consist of Donkey and Diddy."

"And last is team Omega who will be heading to Earth, Ryu, Ken, Mac, Chelsea, Simon, and Richter."

"Alright ! I so want to see future Earth looks like !" Exclaimed Richter.

"I need to see Doc and explain everything, I wonder how he'll take it ? Hope he doesn't get a heart attack." Mac is getting worried.

After assigning the team R.O.B makes one last speech. "You all know what you must do, now everyone mission start !"

* * *

**This chapter supposed to detail the birth of Neo Subspace Army, and those are flashback sequences when R.O.B still act as Ancient Minister.**

**Anyway I'm thinking of creating a fiction where the good guys also have foot soldiers rather than just the bad guys, when the good guys have foot soldiers it's usually they're a part of military or police organization, not an unofficial team up like this, and superhero organizations never have foot soldiers, and I'm talking the generic nameless extras, not a named character who got killed early.**

**Also to Zhenxuan20002 thanks for the support of my fic and for enjoying the story. Hopefully you'll like what I have in store in future chapters.**

**Character debut : Galeem, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Captain Syrup, Lord Fredrik.**

**Flashback characters count as a debut.**


	44. Locker Infiltration

**S.S Light - Bridge**

After confirming the team, R.O.B brought the smashers to the bridge, and thanks to Rodin and HMS powers the bridge is expanded to be more wider and this time a teleportation pad is placed in the middle of the bridge.

"Wow this place is bigger than I remembered." Commented Pit.

"R.O.B we finished installing the teleportation pad, now everyone can teleport to whenever they wished." Said Rodin.

"Thank you Rodin and HMS, everyone now you will mostly used this teleportation pad to go anywhere you'd like, you can decide your location with the computer near the teleportation pad." Explained R.O.B. "Also I have Isabelle to work as mission control assisted by the Primids, and the main computers are connected to the golden plates.

"I'll do my best to support you guys from here !" Exclaimed the Shih tzu.

"R.O.B, I don't think we will be using the teleportation pad about our destination." Pointed Samus.

"I know, the teleportation pad is just for those who's going on foot or smaller vehicles, knowing your destination you'll be needing your Gunship." Replied R.O.B.

Lucario noticed something in Snake's aura attempted to speak with him telepathically. (Snake, still trying to impress Samus ?)

(Why not ? Now that I'm in my younger appearance and once Samus see how reliable I am there's a chance she'll fall for me.)

(It's not going to end well you know, she's from the future and you're from Present Earth, and once this mission is over all of us will obviously sent back to our own worlds.)

(Maybe I'll stay in the future or she's going back to Present Earth with me, I can just ask Master Hand that as a reward for freeing him.)

(Honestly Snake sometimes I envy your optimism, how are you able to stay hopeful despite the numerous betrayal ?)

(You just gotta have an incredibly strong willpower like I am, besides if a betrayal can't break me, do you think a lady playing hard to get can ?) Snake and Lucario ended their conversation.

"So we can go to Inferno using this ?" Asked Ike.

"Yes, you can either use this or the portal in the shop, although if you want quick shopping after gathering orbs in Inferno I suggest you use the shop portal." Explained HMS.

"Ike if you're still serious about entering Inferno, then you'll be needing this." Bayonetta hand over several items to Ike.

"Thanks Bayonetta, what is this ?" Asked the mercenary.

"These are called magic flute, they release powerful shockwave that will destroy your enemies, one object is only one time use so use it wisely, I only have 5 and I give all of them to you." Warned Bayonetta.

"Understood thanks for the items." Ike put it away in his pocket.

"Then we're going first !" Team Alpha then headed to the teleportation pad and stand in the middle.

"I'll send you to your destination." R.O.B then use the computer to calibrate the destinations. "Okay I already pinpoint the location, I'm sorry I can't teleport you directly, but that's because there's a large demon guarding that place, I don't want you to fight it unprepared, but it's not far from the location I'm sending you." Explained R.O.B.

"Okay, but how do we get back here once we've completed our mission ?" Asked (TP)Zelda.

"You can use the golden plate to teleport back here, I already gave one golden plate to each team, so make sure you didn't lose it." Answered R.O.B. "Oh you also can use the golden plate to teleport to all the place you know regardless of distance so if you in a hurry feel free to make use of that, however that function is unavailable while you're inside this ship, for security measures."

Once R.O.B done explaining he press the button and Team Alpha is teleported to their location.

"Alright R.O.B we Team Beta will head to the hangar." Samus and her team then leave the bridge to head to the hangar, once there Samus activate her ship, and from the bridge Isabelle serve as mission control press the button to open the hatch. The ship fly outside and Samus used the golden plate to create a portal to head to the Locker.

"There they go, Kirby, Dedede, and I will also use the Halberd to go to Dream Land." Meta Knight and his team left the bridge to head back to Halberd which hovered outside adjacent to S.S Light, and then once they entered the Halberd Meta Knight used the golden plate to create a huge portal which fit the Halberd and head back to Planet Popstar.

After they left, the rest of the team use the teleportation pad to went to their destination. However once it's Donkey's turn.

"Since you and Diddy is the only one going to your destination, maybe this would come in handy." Ganondorf give Donkey a black crystal.

"Not to suspect you or anything Ganondorf, but what is this supposed to do ?" Asked Donkey warily.

"All you have to do is break that crystal and it will unleashed a powerful monster under your command, it will serve as backup in case things gone wrong." Explained Ganondorf.

"Donkey I'm not sure about this ?" Whispered Diddy.

"So am I, but let's just play along for now." Donkey whispered back. "Okay we trust you Ganondorf, so you better not take advantage of it !" Warned Donkey with a threatening face as he and Diddy stepped to the pad and teleport to their location."

"Next is us." The Fire Emblem team then walked to the pad, however...

"Hey get back here with that Peepers !" Popo and Nana chased Peepers who hold a Halo on his mouth, they run around the bridge until they run into R.O.B causing him to accidentally press random buttons and accudentally teleported them.

"What !? No, the teleportation destination turned out wrong ! Isabelle where they go !?" R.O.B panicked and worrying for their safety.

"Ummm...they didn't go too far, it seems they landed in a place called Regna Ferox which is located north of Ylisse." Answered Isabelle which give R.O.B relief before turning his attention on the dog and Ice Climbers.

"You three almost caused me to make a serious mistake, what would happen if I accidentally send them to a hostile place like a volcano or underwater !" R.O.B yelling at them. "Peepers ! Return that Halo back to Popo and Nana." Peepers feel sorry and returned the Halo back to the Ice Climbers.

"I'll try contacting them." Isabelle contact them and Chrom's face appeared on the screen, as he already instructed on how to use the golden plate. "Chrom I'm sorry for the accidental teleportation, are you alright over there ?"

"We're fine Isabelle, if anything do you mind if we take a quick detour, we landed in a village where my older sister is staying, and I'd like to see her for a moment." Answered Chrom.

"Okay that's fine, but remember you have a mission to do." Reminded Isabelle.

"I promise it won't take long." Chrom's face then disappeared from the screen.

"Things seems fine R.O.B, we can continue." Said Isabelle as R.O.B finally done being angry.

"Okay now that's out of the way, for the team that headed to Planet Earth there's someplace I'd like you to check first, you all will be going to a place called Mt. Hikami in Japan." Explained R.O.B.

"Mt. Hikami ! I read from the internet that it's a place where people goes to commit suicide." Revealed Chelsea which disturbed everyone.

"R.O.B why are you asking us to go there ?" Complained Ken.

"During my time in Neo Subspace Army Death tasked Carmilla to head to that location, and honestly I don't know what they're after, I can only guess since it's a place full of spiritual presence, they might be trying to find a way to fill the world with spiritual powers so that forces of Hell can manifest in the physical plane." Answered R.O.B.

"Did you say Carmilla !? I guess is should've expect she's going to play a part in this as well." Simon said bitterly.

"Who's Carmilla ? Another monster ?" Asked Mac.

"Carmilla is a vampire and she is one of Dracula's high ranking commanders, she and Death are known to work together a few times to resurrect their master." Explained Simon.

"But apart from Ryu none if us here speak Japanese." Pointed Little Mac.

"Not to worry, the light from World of Trophy pretty much eliminate language barriers, why do you think all of you understand each other's language when you all summoned to the World of Trophy ?"

"I see, that's a valid point R.O.B, it does strange none of us never point this out." Said Ryu.

"Alright R.O.B, we will investigate that place, and what Carmilla is planning there." Said Richter determined, and then they stepped to the pad and teleported to Japan.

And then it's Olimar's team to go next and finally everyone assigned to the mission have finally left the ship.

"There they go, earlier Simon was screaming monsters in the hallway with Richter have to restrain him, he really need to work on his brashness, he was slaughtering Primids left and right accusing them as monsters, not that he's wrong though." Commented Young Link.

"I know I heard his scream in the morning...hold on does he have a change of clothes, his appearance will attract attention !" Shouted Toon Link.

"Don't worry, I already told Ken during breakfast, he already prepared a change of clothes for Simon." Stated Isabelle.

"Alright Young Link, I already found us an empty Deeprealm, let's get to work." Palutena projection then personally teleported Young Link to the Deeprealm so he can adjust the timeflow.

**Outer Space**

Samus drive her ship and inside with her there's Snake, Bayonetta, and Greninja aboard.

"Have to say humanity comes a long way coming up with this stuff and finally managed to interact with aliens, never thought I live to see it." Commented Snake.

"Try not to touch anything Snake, if you'd like I can teach you about all this stuff, but not now, we're on a mission." Said Samus already wearing her powered suit. "Anyway we're almost there, Bayonetta do it."

"Right then." Bayonetta create a huge magic circle in front of Samus Gunship that fits the Gunship, it entered the magic circle which results in all of them inhabit Purgatorio completely invisible from normal people.

Soon they saw a huge cube shaped building floating in space, many ships come and go from it.

"Everyone this is the Locker, hone to bounty hunters throughout the Galaxy." Introduced Samus.

"You know Samus, the more I've heard about your work you more like a mercenary or a private military contractor to me rather than bounty Hunter." Commented Snake.

""Please don't comment on that, the Federation pay a lot more, and the mission they gave me are for the benefit of the Galaxy, at least that's how it used to be." Sighed Samus.

**The Locker - Hangar**

They enter the hangar and Samus find a place to parked her ship.

"So Bayonetta will it be fine if there's a ship parking in my spot ?" Asked Samus.

"You'll be fine Samus, they parked in physical plane while you parked your ship in a parallel realm, the overlap won't cause anything dangerous." Answered Bayonetta.

"Alright then let's go !" Samus Gunship hatch is opened and the four of them leave the ship and headed towards the elevator.

As Samus about to press the button another bounty Hunter swoop in and press the button first unable to see the invisible smashers, and then the elevator door opened and the bounty Hunter went inside with the four smashers follow suit.

**The Locker - Elevator**

"That's a lucky coincidence, now we don't have to make them think this place is haunted...yet." Teased Bayonetta while everyone else shushed her. "No one can hear us while we're here you know."

The elevator continues to go up and revealing the ground floor of the locker which everyone can see through the see through glass. It's a wide space with many facilities almost like a hotel or a resort.

"This place is incredible !" Snake walked closer to the glass wall.

"Just like our S.S Light they spare no expense in this building, anyway we're going to the 200th floor, that's where my room is." Explained Samus.

The bounty Hunter stopped at level 150, luckily there's no one else in this level, Samus quickly press the button that will lead them to level 200.

**The Locker - Level 200**

The elevator finally stop and the four smashers walked out from the elevator to head to Samus Room.

As they keep on walking they finally found her room, in the door written 'Samus Aran (skull image underneath her name) Private Property Keep Out ! Much to everyone else dumbfounded face.

"Quite the unfriendly writings you got there, no wonder you still single." Teased Snake.

"Shut it Snake, my job is not something just anyone can do."

"You got that right, only an exceptional men deserve to be with you." Flirted Snake.

Samus can only groaned at Snake's flirting attempt. "Honestly, you still haven't given up on that, never mind, let's open this door first." Samus used her room key and the door opened.

"Looks like the Federation haven't try to confiscate my stuff yet, I must seize the chance." The four of them entered the room to collect Samus's stuff, however someone from afar glowing in bright light saw Samus room opened automatically.

**The Locker - Samus's Room**

Inside the Locker there's tons of room for each bounty Hunter, but the rooms aren't just mere physical room, but a pocket dimension that suited to their physiology, like a water alien will have water inside their room, Samus room filled with weapons and gadgets from her adventures.

"Wow a large room and it only full of weapons, kind of a waste don't you think." Commented Snake.

"Stop commenting and start inserting ! We don't have much time, who knows when the Federation gonna come and confiscate all my stuff !" Samus, Greninja, and Bayonetta spread out and start throwing stuff at Snake which only entered his hyperspace arsenal.

After a while the room is completely empty of weapons, with Snake getting exasperated having various weapons thrown at him.

"Okay we're done, thanks for your help Snake." Samus complimented Snake sarcastically.

Snake also replied sarcastically. "Yeah, your welcome it's not like the bombs and missiles you throw at me completely harmless."

"You are an exceptional man Snake, I'm sure all those things can barely harm you." Teased Bayonetta.

"*Chuckles* I agree with Bayonetta, you are an exceptional man Snake, okay we're done here let's go."

"Your teasing just makes me want you more you know." Snarked Snake as he left the room along with the three smashers.

**Deeprealm**

Meanwhile on the Deeprealm Young Link played his Ocarina and sing the Inverted Song of Time which slows down time, Palutena is the one giving the signal as when to stop.

"Okay stop !" By Palutena command Young Link stop playing the Ocarina.

"Okay Lady Palutena guess that means I'm done, so how are you going to turn this wasteland into a habitable place ? Maybe desert creatures can live here, but for the others."

"Leave that to me." Palutena used her powers to reshape the biome, however it proved quite difficult for her to do."

"Are you ok Lady Palutena ? You ended up distorting that part of the wasteland." Commented Young Link.

"Technically I'm a Goddess of Light, this kind of duty usually done by a creator Deity." Answered Palutena.

And then a voice can be heard from nowhere. "Did someone say Creator Deity ?" Arceus appeared in the Deeprealm, but he's not alone there's someone else with him, it's a blonde little girl wearing a red dress with a side ponytail and carrying a staff.

"Arceus, Viridi, you came to help !" Exclaimed Palutena.

"Not just them." Another three figures appeared in bright light, they seemed to have feminine figures and voices, each with the color of red, blue, and green light.

"Din, Nayru, Farore ! You also came !" Further exclaimed Palutena.

"The Golden Goddesses ! It's an honor !" Young Link quickly kneel knowing who's in front of him.

"Arise my champion, you have done a great job to keep Hyrule safe, I was hoping not to drag you into battle once again." Praised Farore.

"Please you have done nothing wrong, this Galeem creature is a threat that we must face, and if I can help I wanted to !" Replied Young Link.

"Your blessed with a wonderful champion Farore, meanwhile mine just have to be Demise's curse incarnate." Sighed Din.

"Come now Din, at least Demise's curse already left the current Ganondorf, he will be a great ally to have." Assured Nayru.

"You're right, I gave him a second chance, I believe he will make the most of it." Agreed Din.

"So Viridi I have to thank you for willing to help us on this mission." Smiled Palutena.

"Don't get me wrong Palutena, I couldn't care less if humans were to be destroyed by Galeem, but if he's bringing the entire universe including plant and animal life to destruction I can't just sit by and ignore everything." Viridi explains her reason for helping while crossed her arms and looking away from Palutena.

"Alright now let's get to work." Arceus being a Creator God itself able to easily reshaped the biome, with the Golden Goddesses also a Creator Goddess helping, Viridi as a Goddess of Nature able to brought plant life even in barren soil, transforming the wasteland instantly into a multi biome place, with Forest, grassland, mountains, desert, swamp, tundras, beaches, oceans, plains, caves, Arceus even created uninhabited town for creatures that live on human settlements.

"Wow everything finished up so quickly !" Young Link saw the deities work with an excited face.

"Still, are you sure about this ? Isn't using monsters for assistance is something evil people usually do." Pointed Viridi.

"Well we have Bowser and Ganondorf among us, you can't expect teaming up with good people will change their attitude over night." Replied Palutena.

"Keep an eye on him Young Link, I'm more worried if he ever got a hold of a Pokemon, especially the powerful ones like Gyarados or Tyranitar, unlike these monsters Pokemon have versatile movepool and exposed to the World of Trophy atmosphere aloows them to wield more than four moves." Said Arceus.

"Will do Lord Arceus." Nodded Young Link in agreement.

"Since we can manifests in Deeprealm, we'd like to assists you with all we can, I guess our task is over for now, we will be watching over you from the Heavens above." The deities save for Palutena then leave the Deeprealm to returned to their domains.

"Alright Young Link, our task is also done, let's get back to the ship." Palutena then teleported Young Link back to the ship and Palutena herself return to her domain.

**The Locker - Hangar**

At the hangar a Galactic Federation official came to do an annual inspection, in case there's a criminal hiding in The Locker for safety measures.

"Welcome officer." Greeted the staff.

"Yes, we will be conducting an inspection today, so please let us do our jobs." Remarked the officer.

"Oh sure, right away."

The officer begin looking around, using radars and mini computers to detect abnormalities, and then...

"Sir there's a spatial anomaly detected in the hangar !" Exclaimed the officer subordinate.

"What ! Give me full report !" The subordinate did so and the detector revealed there's a ship in parallel space, once the officer looked he immediately recognized this ship.

"This is SAMUS ARAN'S SHIP ! It's inhabit a different space ! Put this place on lockdown ! And activate the Hilbert Effect ! Also tell all the bounty Hunters there will be huge rewards to anyone that can capture Samus Aran ! The officer barked orders to the staff and his subordinates.

They obeyed his command, The Locker was put on lockdown, and with the Hilbert Effect installed within The Locker is activated, emitting a flash of light that pulled Samus's ship from the parallel plane to physical plane.

"Guard the ship now ! Don't let Samus Aran near it !" The officer have his subordinates to surround the ship to prevent an escape.

**The Locker - Level 200**

As the four of them run to the elevator the alarm sounded and an announcement can be heard. "Attention bounty Hunters The Locker have been infiltrated by by Samus Aran, whoever managed to capture her will be handsomely rewarded by the Galactic Federation."

Immediately after the announcement a bright blue light engulfed the entire building, when the smashers opened their eyes after being blinded by the light Bayonetta the ones realized what happened.

"It can't be we're back to the physical plane ! What was that light ?" Bayonetta shocked at what happened.

"Of course ! I forgot that the Hilbert Effect generator is installed in this building, Gnosis has once attacked this place in the past ! Of all the days we come here today just have to be inspection day !" Said Samus exasperated by the bad timing.

"What's this Gnosis and Hilbert effect your talking about ?" Asked Snake.

"Gnosis are creatures that inhabit the what we called the Imaginary Space, they basically like ghosts, the only thing we can do is just to see them, but we can't do anything to them, and they however can interact with the mortal plane."

"Just like the Angels and Demons I encountered." Bayonetta noted the similarity.

"The Hilbert Effect is what we used to bring Gnosis to the physical plane in order to enable us to fight them."

"And since Purgatorio is like this Imaginary Space you mentioned.." Said Bayonetta.

"The Hilbert Effect succeeded in pulling us back to the physical plane." Answered Samus.

And not a moment too soon the smashers are surrounded by bounty Hunters front and behind.

"You're surrounded !" Shouted the bounty Hunter.

"Now just come with us, you and your accomplices won't get hurt !" Said another bounty Hunter.

"We can't get captured now, looks like we do have to execute that plan in case we're surrounded in every side." Samus makes eye contact with her allies preparing to execute their escape plan.

Greninja used Smokescreen, generating black smoke to hide from view, the bounty Hunters proceed to shoot however Bayonetta created a force field to protect everyone from the incoming attacks, however the mysterious ball of light appeared and deflected all the shots fired by the bounty Hunters, of course the smashers don't know this. Snake then readied the Wormhole Extraction Device, the helium balloons is filled and a wormhole appeared above them, but thanks to smokescreen the bounty Hunters can't see the wormhole. The balloon rise up above, Snake grabbed the rope attached to the balloon. Samus, Bayonetta, and Greninja then grabbed on to Snake to enter the wormhole, unknowingly fro them the ball of light entered the wormhole along with the smashers, and when the smoke clears the smashers already disappeared.

**The Locker - Hangar**

The wormhole reappeared above Samus's ship and the four smashers landed on top of Samus's ship.

The Officer saw this and threatened to arrest Samus. "Freeze Samus Aran ! Surrender yourself and nobody gets hurt ! If you resist you and your accomplices will receive heavy punishment !"

"What do you say Samus ? Feel like giving up ?" Asked Snake sarcastically.

"Of course not !" As Samus prepares to fight, the ball of light coming out from the wormhole and attack the Federation soldiers knocking them off the ground.

"I don't know what happened but now's our chance !" By Bayonettas's suggestion they entered Samus ship while the ball of light fend off the Federation officers.

"Close the shutter !" Ordered the Officer which the Locker staff complied and closed the shutter to prevent an escape.

"Great, can we break through the door ?" Asked Snake a little frustrated by the difficulty.

"It will be difficult, that shutter is made of a very sturdy material." Answered Samus.

"Leave it to me." Bayonetta then attempt to summoned a demon, a huge magic circle formed in the hangar, and a demon emerged from it, it's a female demon wearing a black dress, a pale blue skin with red eyes and also wearing a butterfly shaped headpiece, and she also has a butterfly wings. Samus and Bayonetta appeared at the 4th tournament recognized the demoness arms is the same as the ones Bayonetta often use in her attacks. The Officer completely terrified by the gigantic creature scream in terror and unknowingly wet his pants.

"Bayonetta is it just me or does that demon has the same hands you always use during battle ?" Asked Samus.

"No, it's exactly the ones you saw, this is Madama Butterfly, the demon I made a contract with." Answered Bayonetta.

Madama Butterfly walked toward the shutter door, she raised her right leg and kicked the door open at full force, destroying the shutter door. Completing her task Madama Butterfly return to Hell and Samus quickly drive her ship to left the Locker through the hole Madama Butterfly just made.

**Outer Space - Inside Samus Gunship**

The smashers finally left the Locker, and while there are some setbacks, they managed to complete their mission, however...

"We did it, Mission complete." Said Bayonetta, soon after they all returned back to Purgatorio. "Wait we're back in Purgatorio ? I know this because I can sense it."

"The Hilbert Effect must've wore off, it is only temporary after all, so they have to be quick in killing those Gnosis before they become intangible again." Stated Samus.

"Don't think I'm willing to meet this Gnosis guys anytime soon." Said Bayonetta. "Anyway we lost them so I think it safe for us to go back to physical plane." Bayonetta then summoned another magic circle and Samus Gunship passed through it returning them back to the physical plane.

After coming back Snake looked behind and in shock alert the others. "Wait guys, I think it's too early to celebrate just yet." Snake noticed and pointed at the ball of light behind them.

The ball of light then transformed into a more solid form, it become a tall, bipedal moth like creature twice the smashers height, Snake and Bayonetta preparing their guns to fight and Greninja readies it's Water Shuriken, but Samus turned on the auto pilot and stopped them before a fight could break out.

"Everyone stop ! U-Mos ? Is that you ?" Questioned the Bounty Hunter.

"Indeed I am, it's been a while Samus Aran. How I longed to see you again."

"Friend of yours Samus ?" Asked Snake.

"Yes, U-Mos has helped me during my trip in Planet Aether."

"If anything I should be thanking you for destroying the Ing and Phazee, my people owe you a great debt." Replied U-Mos. "So are they all your friends Samus ?"

"Yeah, you can say we've been through a lot together." Answered Samus.

"Well for me, we're friends..for now." Stated Snake much to Samus annoyance.

"Let it go Snake it's impossible."

"Quite the unique bunch you have here, and that giant butterfly lady appearing is unbelievable." U-Mos pointed at Madama Butterfly.

"That one goes to me, we're helping Samus, or for their perspective accomplices." Stated Bayonetta.

"U-Mos what are you doing there in the first place ?" Asked Samus.

"I wanted to see you, when the Federation declare you to be a criminal I refuse to believe it, that's why I came to hear the truth from yourself, I don't know where to look, so I started out at The Locker, and since that place house many lifeforms from all the Galaxy, I won't feel like an outsider. When I found out you live here, I just decided to wait until you come."

"Okay, you want to know the truth, I'll tell you what happened." Samus then proceed to tell U-Mos why she become wanted by the Federation.

"No way !? Is that why they're after you now !?" U-Mos can't believe at the betrayal Samus received.

"It is, after I foiled their plan of using the X Parasites for their own goal they labeled me a criminal and ordered the entire Galaxy to hunt me down." Samus explain her part of the story, U-Mos however have a shocking news to tell.

"But Samus, haven't you heard, Planet SR-388 has been restored."

"What !? How !? I know I destroyed that planet...of course that bright light ! R.O.B told us he used the power of Pokemons that can affect time and space, Dialga's power must have restore it back to it's previous state." Realized Samus. "Wait ! What happened to the BSL !? The research facility near the planet ?"

"Only the Planet is restored back, not the research facility, but the Federation did already planning to rebuilt it, Samus you seemed to know about that mysterious light, I was contacted by my people while I was still at the Locker that some of the deceased Luminoth returned alive after the light showed up."

"Okay, so there still time before they mess with this parasites again, anyway I assure you they're not kidding, U-Mos you may not believe what I'm about to say, but I'm going to tell you anyway." Samus then explained to U-Mos about what she's currently doing.

"World of Trophy ? Fallen angel ? And these three actually came from different worlds ?" U-Mos folind Samus story hard to believe.

"Technically Snake and I came from Earth in the past, while Greninja here the ones came from a different world." Clarified Bayonetta.

"Samus, I believe you, and if what you say is true about a secret group planning to destroy the universe then this time I will assist you on your mission !" Declared U-Mos.

"Thank you, but I can't involve you in my problem, you will be facing many otherworldly threats." Explained Samus.

"I'm not a weakling Samus, I'm one of the Luminoth Sentinels, we fought the Ing and managed to survive so far, I assure you I won't be in your way, so I insist let me help you, as you helped me before." Insisted U-Mos.

"Okay, since you're so determined we can let you join us." Relented Samus.

"Hold up ! You sure you want to involve him on this mission ?" Snake seemed to disagree with having U-Mos on board.

"What's wrong Snake ? Don't tell me your jealous of a moth alien who actually twice our heights and may not be compatible with our physiology." Teased Bayonetta.

Snake dodge the question. "I don't know what your talking about, I'm just wary of him that's all, and we just met."

"Then you will have time to get to know each other better, U-Mos is a part of the team now." Confirmed Samus much to Snake disappointment.

"Thank you, I will be in your care, I would like to use this time to get to know Samus friends more."

"Then we have plenty to talk about." Said Bayonetta seemed interested about U-Mos.

"So Samus, where are you going now ?" Asked U-Mos.

"We're thinking of going back to the main ship, it's our HQ right now." Answered Samus.

"Why don't we head to Aether first, you will be needing our technology in the upcoming battle." Suggested U-Mos.

"Really ? Are you sure ?" Samus questioned the sentinel.

"Yes I'm sure, you need all the help you can get for this big mission." Stated U-Mos.

"What about you guys ?" Samus asked her fellow smashers.

"Fine by me, it's not everyday you can go to another Planets." Answered Bayonetta.

"I guess I'm going too, maybe snap a pictures or two for Otacon, (and to make sure nothing happened between Samus and this alien)." Answered Snake, of course he got his own agenda.

Greninja can't talk but it nodded, showing approval.

By U-Mos suggestion the smashers agreed to go to Planet Aether in order to grab some weapons, the smashers also gain a new ally in the process.

* * *

**And done, this marks the chapter where the non smashers allies will take part in the overall plot, they will join forces with the smash fighters, and involved in their shenanigans.**

**Gnosis as I stated before are enemies in Xenosaga series from Namco Bandai, they're a ghost like creatures inhabiting the Imaginary Space or not different from a higher or spiritual plane but still able to interact with physical plane, since Purgatorio is technically a plane where demons and angels are visible there aren't any difference between Purgatorio and Imaginary Space. The smashers will get pulled to the physical plane when exposed to the Hilbert Effect.**

**Bayonetta seemed to be able to create force fields as shown in chapter 6 of her first game where she used it to protect her younger self from angels attacking her.**

**I don't know if Luminoth can shapeshift, but since they can do energy manipulation I made them able to take an energy form like a floating ball of light.**

**A slight Snake x Samus here, romance won't have huge role in this fic, but there are going to be some romances abound, do you think I went too far with the Snake x Samus pairing, making him jealous of U-Mos a moth alien that may not even be compatible with human physiology ? Perhaps, but it's funnier this way.**

**Character debut : Goddess Nayru, Goddess Farore, Viridi, Madama Butterfly, U-Mos.**


	45. Gotta Catch'em All PNF-404 Edition

**PNF-404 \- Awakening Woods**

Red, Pikachu, Olimar, Ganondorf, and (TP)Link arrived at Awakening Woods in order to collect monsters to be used in upcoming battles which admittedly an odd thing to do for usually heroic characters, except for Red and Ganondorf, where Red's world does filled with monsters and a part of everyday life. They arrived in a forest like place where nature thrived.

"So this the planet where you stranded Olimar ? Are you sure it's okay to go back again ?" Asked Red concerned about Olimar.

"We have an easy way out this time thanks to the golden plates, besides if there's any treasures to find the journey will be worth it." Replied the astronaut.

"So do we have any target or we just round up everything that lived here ?" Asked Ganondorf.

"I actually have a two strong monsters in mind." Olimar showed the team the Piklopedia showing two creatures, one of them is a green bipedal bug like creature, and the other is another bug but with red coloring with white spots and an extremely bloated stomach. "They are our main objectives, the Emperor and Empress Bulblax, and I just say this ahead of time, the Emperor weak point is his cheeks."

"Hmm, not bad we certainly can put them to good use." Ganondorf found interest in the creatures.

"Honestly, we ended up agreeing to this, I still object using monsters for this battle." (TP)Link still opposed the idea.

"Well cut it out (TP)Link, we're here so let's get to it, still it would be easy if I have Pokemons with Sweet Scent move, I should have brought a Grass type Pokemon." Realized Red.

"Grass type Pokemon ? Like Ivysaur ?" (TP)Link remembered the Pokemon Red use during the third tournament.

"Well yeah, but they're not exactly mine I borrowed it from my friends Blue and Green." Explained Red.

"Does people in your world named after colors or something ?" Commented Ganondorf.

"No, for some reason our parents gave us that name !" Exclaimed Red.

While the smashers still talking turns out their conversation attracted a creature which headed their way, it's a swarm of insects like creatures with pink coloring and a purple armored one which are both same and different from the pink one. (TP)Link was the first to notice as he was facing behind the team.

"Everyone battle position !" (TP)Link unsheathe his sword and ready to battle.

"I got this ! Charizard come on out !" Red sent out Charizard from a Pokeball. "Charizard use Heat Wave !"

"Wait Red I forgot to tell you..." Before Olimar finished his sentence Charizard has executed it's move, it flapped it's wings and generate a scorching wind that harm the insects, forcing them to withdraw, however Charizard Heat Wave ended up making more damage then intended as the entire Forest is burning fast, Ganondorf then protected everyone using his magical barrier.

"What ! The entire Forest is on fire !" Commented Red as the fire spreads like wildfire.

"Red ! This Planet have 3 times oxygen density, fires are more easy to spread ! We have to leave this place !" Shouted Olimar as all of them is protected by Ganondorf magical force field.

"No Olimar ! Let me make up for this I know I can !" Pleaded Red.

"What will you do Red ?" Asked the flustered astronaut.

"This ! Ganondorf let me out from your force field first !" After Ganondorf complied Red grabbed a Pokeball and throw it unleashing another Pokemon, this one looks like an aquatic creature, it has blue colors, four leg fin appendages, and a shell on it's back. "Lapras use Surf !"

Red rode on Lapras shell and Lapras complied, it summon a huge tidal wave that flooded the entire Forest, putting out the fires instantly, this act surprised the smashers at the Pokemons powers. However the only fires put out was on the grounds and the trees lower parts, the fires in the higher parts are still there.

"Now Lapras use Blizzard !" By Red's command Lapras once again complied and this time summon a vicious blizzard, and thanks to it's strong power all the fires are put out for good, after this the weather returns to normal, Red then put Lapras back inside the Pokeball.

The other three smashers were in awe at seeing the Pokemons power, especially Ganondorf. "Impressive, truly impressive indeed by his command Red completely changed the weather in seconds, such powers are rare and incredible."

"No way, Red live with creatures that can alter the weather this easily." Stated (TP)Link in a shocked tone.

"Incredible, he single handedly thrashed the entire Forest in seconds." Stated Olimar also in awe.

Ganondorf removed the barrier and levitate above and see many of the creatures we're defeated.

"Now's our chance, I can easily tame monsters when they're defeated." Said Ganondorf as the smashers then followed Ganondorf.

First they started with the pink and purple insects from earlier. "These are called Sheargrubs, the pink one is a Female Sheargrubs, while the Purple ones are Male Sheargrubs, they have at least jaws strong enough to destroy rocks, but I'm not sure they're suited for combat, at least the Female Sheargrubs at least." Explained Olimar, as he summoned his research pod and onions, he bring 100 Pikmins with him.

"It's fine, as long as they can impede our enemies it's enough." Ganondorf then used his magic to tame the Sheargrubs.

Shortly after Ganondorf golden plate is beeping, he grabbed it from his pocket, touched the surface and revealed a hologram of Young Link.

"Hi there, oh I see you already taken down a lot of monsters, that's fast, anyway I'm done with my part, if you want to send them to the Monster Sanctuary just point the golden plate at them and they'll be teleported to the place suited to their habitat, and that's right I'm the one coming up with the place name, Young Link out." The communication is off.

"Well you heard the Hero of Time, let's do it." (TP)Link used his golden plate to send the Sheargrubs to the Monster Sanctuary.

"For bugs they sure are big, I can't believe you managed to survive almost a month here." Commented Red.

"It's all thanks to the Pikmins, without them I can't make it back to my world, but don't get too excited just yet, Sheargrubs are one of the weakest monsters in this world, we have many more dangerous ones waiting ahead." The smashers then followed Olimar to checked the defeated monsters all the while collecting fruits and any unusual objects they found

They saw numerous fainted green and gold beetle like creatures as they keep on walking.

"What are these called ? The green one seemed to have a hard carapace, maybe on par with rock type Pokemons." Red knocked the beetle carapace.

"The green one is called the Iridescent Flint Beetle, while the golden ones are called Iridescent Glint Beetle, they're pretty much harmless, but they pretty much a scavengers in this world." Explained Olimar.

"Scavengers you say, then we will also put them to use !" Ganondorf used his magic again to tame the giant beetles and send them to the Sanctuary while Olimar look for treasures.

"Ganondorf just takes everything he saw now." Commented (TP)Link.

As they keep walking they saw a transparent insect like creature with them.

"This is a Honeywisp, they also harmless, but they are capable of disappearing and reappearing in instant." Explained Olimar.

"Teleportation huh ? Then take this one as well." Ganondorf tamed the Honeywisps and send all of them back to the Sanctuary while Olimar scavenging for more treasures.

As they kept walking they saw a blue thing with red eyes on the ground, Red asked Olimar what that is. "Olimar what's that ? Is it starting at us ?"

"Hmm...that's a Cloaking Burrow-Nit, they disguise themselves with the shell from their back to ambush prey !"

The creature turned around revealing a white insect like face and extend their sharp proboscis to stab their prey, but (TP)Link block it with his shield and Olimar threw Purple Pikmins at them, beating the creature quickly, and then more showed up, Red sent Charizard to fly around their shells and slashed them with Aerial Ace, (TP)Link throw bombs at them and Ganondorf electrocute them, defeating them in the process, Ganondorf then took them all to the Sanctuary after taming them.

They continue until they saw a frozen water bodies from Lapras's Blizzard, there's tadpole like creatures and yellow large frog like creatures frozen from the blizzard.

"Ah a Wogpole and Yellow Wollywog, the Wollywog is dangerous and aggressive, they will crush anyone with their high jump, body slamming them as a result." Explained Olimar.

"Their large size and strength isn't bad, we'll take them as well." Ganondorf tamed the Wogpole and Wollywog and send them to the Sanctuary.

Some of the Wollywog stayed away from the water and in return saved from being frozen, it noticed the smashers and attempt to crush them, it jumped high and come crashing down forcing the smashers to scramble, the Wollywog stared at Pikachu and attempt to crush Pikachu this time, as it jumped high again Pikachu used Thunder, turning the skies black and summoning thunderclouds in the process, and since Wollywog jump mechanics similar to the move fly or bounce Pikachu Thunder have better accuracy and blast the giant frog with severe lightning strike, frying the creature and causing it to fall down without any force. And of course Ganondorf tamed it and send it back to the Sanctuary.

"Okay so that's all of them, and now let's head to the..." Before Olimar finished his sentence the smashers saw a plant monster standing behind Olimar, it has a green bulbous body with two yellow flowers attached in the upper half of the creature and a red mouth like flower in the middle. "A Creeping Chrysanthemum ! It must've rise to the surface thanks to the Forest fires or blizzards !"

The plant monster used the red middle flower to pick up Olimar attempting to eat him, but (TP)Link slash the middle flower neck to stop the monster from eating Olimar, it works, but the slash only hurt the monster not cutting it off, Red then sent out Charizard again, Charizard used Air Slash, creating a blade made out of air and strike the Creeping Chrysanthemum causing immense pain to the creature, Olimar then throw 25 of his Pikmin to beat the flower monster up. Once defeated Ganondorf used his magic to tame the monster and send it back to the Sanctuary.

"That took care of it, I guess it's thanks to you guys now it's easier to survive here." Thanked Olimar.

"Looks like Air Slash did the trick, they may not be Pokemons, but I guess type weaknesses still applied to every other creatures." Stated Red.

"Then is that how it's gonna be ? Charizard not using fire moves ?" Asked (TP)Link.

"Nope, it'll just have to settle with flying type moves, I guess I should do this just in case." Red put down his bag and search through it, and then he bring out a disk case.

"Are those disks ?" Asked Olimar.

"What is this 'disks' you mentioned ?" Ganondorf feeling curious.

"Generally speaking disks are objects used to store and encode data's." Explained Olimar. "Maybe you still use books to record everything, so let's just say disks are the future of books."

"I think I get it, so what's it for ?" Asked (TP)Link.

"It's not just a disks, this is called a TM or technical machine, it contains a Pokemon move inside, you placed it on Pokemons body and they will learn the move automatically. Ah here we go TM40 Aerial Ace." Red found what he's looking for.

Red then put the disk on Charizard's head and suddenly Charizard knows how to use Aerial Ace.

"Perfect, now we can beat the creatures here without causing unintended damage !" Exclaimed Red.

"Really ? That's all and they'll learned the move immediately ? Kinda cheating don't you think ?" Stated (TP)Link.

"Well we don't have time for training, so we may as well use what we have, okay Olimar is it time ?" Asked Red.

(Hmm I don't see any Bulborbs during our travel, maybe thanks to Red's Pokemon move it forced them to run back to their kingdom, I'll just get some Bulborbs there instead.) Olimar thought to himself, realizing Red talked to him Olimar snapped out of it and replied, "Yes we practically already have all the monsters in here, and scavenging all the treasures we can find, now it's time to head to the Bulblax Kingdom." The smashers succeeded in collecting so many of the wildlife in Awakening Woods, and now Olimar then lead the smashers to an anthill like hole and went inside.

**PNF-404 - Bulblax Kingdom**

After exploring the entire woods, the smashers entered a hole that leads underground called the Bulblax Kingdom to find their prime targets. Down here Olimar noticed a familiar creatures gathering here, it's a bipedal creatures with bulging eyes with red and white spots.

"I knew it the Red Bulborbs and Dwarf Red Bulborbs are hiding here !" Exclaimed Olimar, as the Red Bulborbs to exhausted to fight because they have to escape the fire, floods, and blizzard Ganondorf just tame them immediately and send them back to the Sanctuary.

As they finished with the Red Bulborbs they continue to walked around led by Olimar, until they saw another Bulborbs, but instead of red colored it's orange colored and there are lots of them.

"Ssst that's an Orange Bulborbs and Dwarf Orange Bulborbs, while they are as nocturnal as their kin, they are more aggressive and easily agitated." Whispered Olimar. "They are easily awaken if we're not careful."

"Leave that to me." Ganondorf then teleported in the middle of the sleeping Orange Bulborbs, and true to Olimar's words they woken up immediately, but Ganondorf used his power also just as quickly, taming them and pacify their aggression, he used the golden plate to send them to the Sanctuary, and teleported back to the smashers side.

"I'm back, that's was very easy, all you have to do is outspeed them, these Bulborbs are nocturnals are they, then we know who to send during nighttime operations." Said Ganondorf already concocting a plan in mind much to the others worry.

They head to the deeper levels, encountering many other creatures in the process, there's an orange floatiing balloon like creature who blows powerful gust from it's snout and a red spider like creature with long legs.

"A Withering Blowhog and Fiery Dweevils ! Be careful, especially Fiery Dweevils, they can emit fires !" Warned Olimar. "As for the Blowhog don't put too much damage or else they just deflae away at full speed."

Ganondorf and Pikachu worked together to deal with the Withering Blowhog, as it blows a gust of wind into Ganondorf, he used a magic barrier to protect himself and Pikachu, they walked closer unopposed, and as they get close and the Withering Blowhog stop blowing, Ganondorf throw Pikachu and landed on the creature, Pikachu used Thunder Wave to paralyze the creature and Ganondorf tamed it and send it to the Sanctuary.

"Looks like I have to do this !" As Red, Olimar, and (TP)Link deal with the Fiery Dweevil (TP)Link shapeshift into his wolf form and bite all the Fiery Dweevils leg, causing it to fell, Olimar throw the red Pikmins at it and beating the spider creature until it's defeated, Ganondorf tamed it and send it to the Sanctuary, after familiarizing with the creatures attacking method the smashers easily cleared out the levels, getting so many monsters in the process.

"That wolf form ? I see you still retain that ability." Commented Ganondorf.

"Yeah, gotta say I'm glad I got to keep this power, I will utilize it to the fullest just like when I venture into the Twilight Realm."

"Shapeshifting huh ? That sure is a handy ability, just like a Ditto." Said Red. After commenting on (TP)Link shapeshifting ability the smashers headed to the deeper levels.

"Great work Pikachu, Lapras !" Praised Red as the two Pokemons just defeated a Fiery Dweevil and a Wollywog, this time is white in color,.also Pikachu just deafeated a bunch of beetle like creatures, that able to emit electricity, and since Pikachu is an electric type Pokemon it can absirb the electricity the beetles emit, of course Pikachu is working together with the Yellow Pikmins because of the unfamiliarity with the beetles. "Great work Pikachu, we got ourselves an Anode Beetles, their electric powers will come in handy." Praised Olimar as Ganondorf then tamed them and send them back to the Sanctuary.

At last the smashers reached the last level, as they walked forward they saw a sand pit, upon closer inspection the creature Olimar sought emerged from the sands, it's the Emperor Bulblax, and anan Empress Bulblax walking out from the shadows, assisting her partner.

The Emperor used it's long tongue to grab the smashers but they managed to dodge before they got touched, the group is split with Red and (TP)Link who jumped to the right, and Ganondorf and Olimar who jumped to the left. As they regain their composure they see a creatures resembling a Bulborb but have white and yellow coloring surrounding them.

"Bulborb Larvas ! The Empress must be spawning them !" Shouted Olimar.

"We should split the task, Olimar ! You and Ganondorf deal with Empress Bulblax, while (TP)Link and I will deal with Emperor Bulblax !" Suggested Red.

The smashers agreed and proceed to battle. Red sent out Charizard and used Air Slash, cutting and killing the Larvas in straight line making way for (TP)Link to reach the Emperor, he turned into Wolf Link and dashed at high speed, he jumped and remembering what Olimar said earlier bite the Emperor's cheeks violently, causing immense pain. The Larvas trying to attack Red but Charizard saved him, with now Red riding Charizard and they proceed to attack from the air. The Emperor shakes off Wolf Link forcing him to let go, he changed back to his Hylian form and throwing bombs at the Emperor, foolishly the Emperor used his tongue to swallow the bomb, it exploded and caused him immense pain, of course it's just a matter of time until (TP)Link is surrounded by the Larvas. Meanwhile Charizard use Wing Attack, it wings glows with energy, it flies down and slash through the Larvas at full speed, with Red holding on to Charizard tightly, killing the rest of the Larvas saving (TP)Link in the process. The Emperor got back up and attempt to crush the Hylian hero prepare his jump attack, he jumped high, however Charizard use Aerial Ace to strike the Emperor losing his balance and fall to the ground, (TP)Link jumped high and slash the Emperor with his sword. Defeating him as the Emperor fall to the ground.

Ganondorf and Olimar fight the Empress, but of course the Larvas is in the way, Ganondorf just use the easy way, he uses his magic to brainwash the Larvas and order them to attack the Empress, the Larvas then do as he commands and bit the Empress, however refusing to let her children finish her off the Empress roll around like a steamroller killing many of her Larvas and set her sights on Ganondorf and Olimar, she rolls around trying to crush them both, but Ganondorf levitate and Olimar is saved by Winged Pikmins, and from the sky Olimar blow his whistle and commanded the Pikmins to swarm the Empress, while Ganondorf brainwash the Larvas the Empress keep spawning. As she's under attack from both Pikmins and her Larvas the Empress decided to roll one last time to free herself, Olimar noticing this called his Pikmins back, and Ganondorf also ordered his brainwashed Larvas to back off, the Empress rolls, but didn't managed to crush anyone, she kept on rolling until she hits a wall, Pikachu this been missing many of the action decided to jumped in and blast the Empress with Thunderbolt, defeating her for good.

With the Bulborb monarchs finally defeated Ganondorf tamed them and send them back to the Sanctuary along with the surviving Larvas.

"Okay, mission complete so how do we get out of here ?" (TP)Link looked around but there doesn't seem any exit.

"About that follow me." Olimar led the smashers to a geyser. "We will use this and it will launched us back to the surface." While the other smashers are skeptical Olimar forces them to enter the geyser and jumped in himself last, the geyser erupted and they're back to the surface.

**PNF-404 - Awakening Woods**

The smashers are finally back to the surface much to their disbelief.

"I can't believe that geyser really did launch us all the way from sublevel 7 to the surface." Stated Red.

As the smashers ready to head back, a silhouette of a flying creature appear before them, it has a dragon shape.

"What the !?" (TP)Link looked upwards and then the owner of the shadow descended from the skies and landed down, it's a large dragon with red scales, leathery wings for arms, and two legs.

"Hey Olimar, What's this !?" Shouted Ganondorf.

"I don't know, it's my first time seeing one either !" Olimar also doesn't know about this creature.

The dragon then spot large fireballs to tthe smashers forcing them to dodge once again, and because the fire is too powerful, the fire starting to spread.

"Again with this !? Lapras come out !" Red sent out Lapras.

Lapras used Surf again to extinguish the flames, while Ganondorf protect everyone from the flood, as the dragon fly to save itself from the tidal wave, the dragon then fly downwards trying to crush Lapras with it's leg claws, but Red returned Lapras inside the Pokeball, Ganondorf shoot a lightning bolt towards the dragon, and surprisingly it hurts the dragon a lot, seeing this Red and Ganondorf deduced that the dragon may have weakness to lightning, but to be on safe side Red sent out Charizard and Lapras again, Lapras used Rain Dance which changed the weather again this time bringing rainfall, Pikachu, Yellow Pikmins, and Ganondorf combine both Thunder and Yellow Pikmins generate lightning, Ganondorf lightning bolt and aimed it at the dragon, dishing out major damage, (TP)Link, used a Gale Boomerang, creating a tornado to impede the dragon, giving Charizard the chance to use Dragon Claw to further attacked the dragon, obviously the draconic energy from Charizard's claw dish out major damage against the dragon, and Lapras use Ice Beam further hurting it, causing it to fell, as Ganondorf draws closer to taming it the creature got up, still having enough energy to fight back lift it legs, and slashed Ganondorf with it's talon, damaging his armor and inflicting him with poison. The creature realizing it can't win quickly decided to fly away, and the Rain Dance have wore off.

"It's getting away ! It flew to the direction of White Flower Garden !" Olimar ordered the smashers to chase the dragon, however...

"Ganondorf are you ok ?" Asked (TP)Link of all people.

"Not really, I can feel poison in my body, that dragon has leg strength powerful enough to break my armor." Ganondorf clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Let me help, I hope this works on non Pokemon as well." Red used a Full Restore at Ganondorf, spraying the injured location and miraculously it healed him completely and eliminating the poison.

"I feel much better already thanks Red, I'm impressed, it looks like your world medical field is very advanced, I can tell I'm getting better." Ganondorf impressed by the Red's progress in medical field.

"Everyone we must hurry ! That dragon may destroy the entire place if it's just shooting fireballs at random like earlier." Getting better the smashers follow Olimar and head to the White Flower Garden.

**PNF-404 - White Flower Garden**

The smashers chased the dragon to the White Flower Garden from the entrance was destroyed, leaving a massive hole that leads underground.

The smashers already familiar with the creature so now manage to defeat any monsters that get in their way, Ganondorf tamed them, rinse and repeat, and then they encounter a new creature, it has white body, red snout, and blue eyes.

"That's a Fiery Blowhog, it can breathe fire as well." Explained Olimar.

"I got this !" Link throw a Gale Boomerang at the Fiery Blowhog, creating a strong tornado, the Blowhog used it's fire breath, but it's just mixed with the tornado, creating a Fiery tornado that burns the Blowhog, defeating it

"I'll take this." Ganondorf tamed it and send it back to the Sanctuary.

The smashers keep descending until they reached the end floor, they saw the dragon fighting with a combination of egret and a snake, only showing the upper half of it's body.

"That's a Burrowing Snagret, they dive underground and emerge to swallow in one gulp !" Explained Olimar.

"Looks like we got two for the prize of one !" Smirked Ganondorf. "Olimar ! New objective, we seize the dragon and the beaked snake."

The Burrowing Snagret can only pecked the dragon, unable to eat it due to it's large size, giving the dragon more advantage, it slash the Snagret with it's talon and poisoning it as a result. As the smashers prepare to fight the dragon fly upwards with a high speed as it still have enough energy to escape.

"Drat ! We lost it !" Ganondorf is angry. "No matter, this Burrowing Snagret will have to do for now."

Soon the smashers are surrounded by four Snagrets and a battle ensues, one Snagret tried to eat (TP)Link, being the clever pragmatist he is, as soon the Snagret mouthbis wide open, he throw a bomb inside the Snagrets mouth, the bomb exploded and harming the Snagret a lot.

Olimar threw all his Pikmins to the Snagret and beating it up, the Snagret dig the ground to escape, Olimar call the Pikmins and return them to his side, they run around until the Snagret emerge again, and Olimar and his Pikmins beating the Snagret until it's completely defeated.

Red sent out Lapras and use Hydro Pump, considering this creature count as ground type, water deal huge damage to the Snagret, as it dig underground, Lapras used Hydro Pump again and flushed the Snagret out, defeating it.

Ganondorf left to fight the poisoned Snagret from earlier, all he did just concentrate magical energy to his fist and punched the Snagret hard, defeating it in one blow.

And of course Ganondorf tamed them and bring them back to the Sanctuary.

"Mission accomplished, and we got more than intended too." Smirked Ganondorf.

"Listen up Ganondorf, I don't want you or anyone to treat this monsters as pawns or sacrifices, once we're done with them we will send them back to their worlds." Glared Red.

"I will keep my word, but first we need to chase after that dragon." As Ganondorf said that Olimar golden plate is beeping.

"Are you all alright ?" Asked Palutena. "I have to say good job, the Sanctuary is starting to have life."

"Quick question Lady Palutena, how do we make sure to feed the monsters and they won't fight each other will they ?" Red asking the most important yet everyone forgot to mentioned.

"Don't worry, with the Gods help we were able to create food that never runs out, fruits will spawn fast, we even have meat that grows on trees, so don't worry with food abundance there's no need for them to fight or eat each other." Answered Palutena.

"I see Lady Palutena, looks like that's already solved our monster food problem, anyway yes we're fine, but we ended up getting sidetracked, there's a dragon that I've never seen before rampaging through this place, we're on our way to catch it." Explained Olimar.

"There's no need for that, there was a spatial distortion earlier, that's what brought the dragon here, and what get the dragon out." Answered Palutena.

"A distortion ? Are you saying that dragon isn't from this world ?" Asked (TP)Link.

"Sadly no, what you saw back there is a dragon called Rathalos, it came from a completely different world where none of you are from, I don't want you to blame R.O.B for this, but his plan to gather you all together has caused an unintended consequences, the entire universe is affected by the World of Trophy effect, and causing unpredictable spatial distortions."

"What should we do ? Does that mean creatures like Rathalos can appear anywhere ?" Red asked with worry.

"Don't worry each world have their own heroes and protectors, they can deal with it themselves, Rathalos came from a world inhabited by humans and monsters, many are as dangerous as Rathalos, to survive humans have to work as hunters to take down monsters, by using weapons forged usually from the creatures body parts such as scales, claws, or tails. In their world Rathalos is the most famous and dangerous monsters, many have fell trying to defeat it" Explained Palutena.

"I see, interesting, this Rathalos will be a great asset for our cause." Said Ganondorf.

"I suggest you all head back now, if we keep going on this path, you will encounter each other again." Palutena ended the communication, and the smashers agreed to go back to the ship for the time being.

* * *

**This time back to PNF-404, now in previous chapter I wrote Forest of Hope, but in Pikmins 2 the place name is changed into Awakening Woods, but that's because Olimar forgot to tell them about the place name.**

**Olimar treasure gathering is offscreen, and also the monsters they collect is also some of them are offscreen and only mentioned, I won't get into details about all captures.**

**Considering many lifeforms in PNF-404 are pretty much insectoid, Charizard could be considered a one Pokemon army in that world, however since PNF-494 have 3 times oxygen density Charizard fire type moves will caused severe accidental damage, while there are creatures in PNF-404 that can generate, emit, or breathe fire, it's very weak compared to Pokemon moves such as Flamethrower, Heat wave, or Fire Blast, that's why they can't caused severe destruction like Charizard can.**

**Despite the enemies in this chapter aren't Pokemons, elemental weaknesses still apply even to non Pokemon creatures including their home game weakness, like PNF-404 insectoid lifeforms are weak against Charizard Fire and Flying type moves, and Rathalos also weak to Dragon and Ice type moves in addition to it's own thunder weakness from it's home game.**

**Pikmin doesn't have any 'villains' per se, as Olimar's adversaries are the local Flora and fauna, and since animals can't really be called evil, and me wanting to give them roles in this fic, the wildlife in PNF-404 will be a part of the smashers team, either as backup, transport, or utility.**

**Also logically speaking humans in Pokemon World are more durable than humans from other world, not to mention Lapras Blizzard only lasted a few seconds, so Red isn't completely harmed by the move.**

**Character debut : Lapras, Red Bulborb, Dwarf Red Bulborb, Orange Bulborb, Dwarf Orange Bulborb, Honeywisps, Male Sheargrub, Female Sheargrub, Cloaking Burrow-Nit, Iridescent Flint Beetle Iridescent Glint Beetle, Wogpole, Yellow Wollywog, Wollywog, Fiery Dweevil, Fiery Blowhog, Withering Blowhog, Creeping Chrysanthemum, Anode Beetle, Burrowing Snagret, Bulborb Larva, Emperor Bulblax, Empress Bulblax, Rathalos.**

**Boss battle : Emperor Bulblax, Empress Bulblax, Rathalos, Burrowing Snagret.**

**I may gonna shorten the name of some creatures since it's very long, Iridescent Flint Beetle is IFB for example.**

**Also for animal characters I will be using 'it' pronoun, even if their gender is obvious, like even though Emperor Bulblax and Rathalos are all male species they will be using an 'it' pronoun.**


	46. Reign of the Shadows

**Regna Ferox - Village**

Thanks to Duck Hunt Dog shenanigans earlier Chrom and his team got accidentally teleported to a different place, luckily they got sent to a place not too far away from his home country Ylisse, they landed in Regna Ferox, Ylisse northern neighbour, due to its location Regna Ferox is a cold place covered in snow, fortunately thanks to it's friendly relations with Ylisse, trades are going well and nobody is starving despite the harsh climate.

Right now Chrom and his team landed in a village where his sister Emmeryn reside, during the war she sacrificed herself to end the war between Ylisse and Plegia, she ultimately survive but lose her memories in the process, the memory loss is so bad she doesn't even remembered her own siblings Chrom and Lissa, after the war her memories never returned, she lived in a village in Regna Ferox blissfully finally free from the burden of being a ruler.

"So we decided to see Emmeryn first then ?" Asked Robin after Chrom ended communication with R.O.B.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how she's doing from afar, after that we'll leave." Chrom put the golden plate in his pocket.

"I never got to know aunt Emmeryn, I at least like to see her as well." Lamented Lucina.

"I've heard what you told me about her Chrom, I don't think anyone can do what she did, i really wish to know her as well." Said Marth holding a deep respect for Emmeryn.

"She sound like an amazing person, I also like to meet Chrom's sister." Added Roy.

"Sorry everyone, but we agreed to keep Emmeryn the way she is, we wished for her to stay away from another traumatic experience." Answered Robin.

They walked towards Emmeryns house, when they get closer they proceed to move slowly so that Emmeryn won't notice them, however what they heard is a scream of a woman from inside, a sound of punch can be heard from the inside and a girl with blue hair fell to the ground with a fist mark on her cheeks, this girl is someone Marth know too well.

"What ! Caeda !" Marth rushed in to save his wife, prompting everyone else to follow him.

"Caeda ! What happened !" Screamed Marth holding his wife.

"Marth...is that you, never mind me that woman is under attack !" Caeda pointed at the direction inside the house, there's a woman with blonde hair and fancy dress restrained by a Shadow like creatures, and she tries to struggle to break free.

"Emm ! Get away from her you monsters !" Chrom rushed inside the house and slash the shadowy tentacles, forcing them to let go of Emmeryn.

"Aagh ! Don't you dare interfere ! sisters regroup !" The one giving command is a dark purple shadowy witch like figure wearing a white glove, white and blue striped hat and having purple hair, on her right is another shadowy witch like creature with pink hair, white gloves and red and white striped hat, and on her left is a fat shadowy witch like figure wearing a yellow and white striped hat, white gloves and having an orange hair.

"Who are you !? And what are you doing to aunt Emmeryn !" Shouted Lucina.

"We are the Shadow Sirens, my name is Beldam, these are my sister's Marilyn and Vivian, we need that girl as a host for our queen."

"Hey don't you think they look odd ?" Whispered Roy. "They're just as flat as Mr. GW."

"We'll figure that out later, right now we need to focus on saving Emmeryn." Robin whispered back.

"Emmeryn are you ok ?" Chrom holds his sister in his arm.

"Uugh..Chrom is it really you, I'm so glad I remember you my dear brother." Emmeryn caressing Chrims cheek and seemed to have recovered her memory.

"You remember me ?" Asked Chrom.

"Not just you, Lissa, Frederick, Robin, everyone back at the palace, and the people you were with during the battle against Grima." Said Emmeryn.

"We can't waste time here, Marilyn distract them !" Commanded Beldam.

Marilyn obliged and she used her magic to summon lightning and struck Emmeryn's house which sets it on fire. With the heroes panicking Beldam seize the chance and give order to Vivian.

"Vivian now grab that woman !"

Vivian also obliged and used her veil ability to drown Emmeryn into the shadows catching Chrom off guard in the process, "NO ! Emmeryn !". But before Vivian leave she said something to Chrom.."We're very sorry for this." Chrom is very surprised to hear it.

Mission complete for the Shadow Sirens, Beldam and Marilyn also sink with the shadows and escape the burning building.

"Quick we must leave this place !" Shouted Chrom, he run away with everyone and watched the building burn to the ground.

"Caeda are you ok ? Are you really..."

"I don't know Marth, I somehow woke up here and found myself returned to life." Answered Caeda.

"I see, thank Naga you're back to life." Marth is very overjoyed to hear that and hugged Caeda tightly.

"Marth ? Umm I don't know what happened but I miss you too." Caeda hugged her husband back. "Marth we need to save Emmeryn, she doesn't know who I am and yet she treated me kindly, we have to save her !"

"We will, don't you worry !" Assured Marth.

"I see so that's Caeda our ancestor, the wife of King Marth." Murmured Lucina.

"Marth clearly overjoyed to see his wife again huh ?" Smiled Robin.

"Obviously, who would be unhappy to see their loved ones again." Said Lucina.

"Wait I just remembered ! If Caeda is back to life then that means she's not dead and can't be controlled by Death right ?" Roy just realize something crucial.

"Roy you're right ! If Caeda is truly dead then she could belong to the Warriors of Fallen Stars." Revealed Robin. "There's no doubt they will use our loved ones against us !"

"Then could this mean my father and Lilina could turned against me ? No I don't want to think of the possibility !" Roy started to fear the worst.

"We can worry about that, but first we have pressing matters, Chrom ?" Robin looked at Chrom's direction, his face seething with anger.

Meanwhile the Sirens running away to deliver Emmeryn to their queen with Vivian expressing guilt about this mission. "Sister is there really no choice for us."

"What are we suppose to do ! You know if we disobey our queen we're doomed, you had Mario to help back then, but now even he fell to our queen's control, and that jester our queen is working with, I don't trust him one bit." Respond Beldam.

"Right, he gave that weird seed to the queen and Mario fell under her control." Remembered Vivian

"We'll find our chance to escape later, for now we have to do what we must." Replied Beldam. (How is this possible, Mario already slay our queen, how did she came back ?)

Angered with the tragic outcome Chrom rallied his team to pursue the Shadow Sirens. "Everyone ! We must after them ! We have to get Emmeryn back !"

"But we don't know where they went, they could have gotten far by now." Pointed Robin.

"Maybe not." Roy pulled out Mr .GW who was hidden under Roy's cape. "Mr. GW do you think you can help us ?"

Mr. GW obliged and transform into his octopus form, grabbing the smashers with his tentacles and fly away searching through the air.

"Whoa Marth what's going on ?" Asked Caeda.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later." Marth and Caeda is constricted by the one tentacle, while Chrom, Robin, and Lucina is wrapped in section no tentacle, and Roy is on the third tentacle, obviously looking at giant octopus flying in the sky the villagers are panicking.

"Father I can hear people screaming and panicking down there." Lucina pointed at the screaming villagers.

"We have no choice, we don't have any Pegasus with us, not to mention it's very diffcult for Pegasus to be ridden by men." Answered Chrom.

"You know maybe Ganondorf can make Pegasi rideable for men." Said Roy.

"I'm still not ready for that yet, I still don't trust Ganondorf that much." Stated Marth.

"Hey look over there ! Three moving shadows !" Noticed Lucina.

"That's got to be them ! But how are we to attack shadows !?" Asked Roy.

"Let's just follow them first, wherever they took Emmeryn they can't stay in that form forever !" Suggested Robin as the Sirens had no idea they're being followed.

**Regna Ferox - Cave**

Located near a mountain there's a cave and inside the cave there's a dimensional portal and the other side of the portal there's another feminine shadowy figure similar to the Shadow Sirens, but larger and wearing a yellow crown symbolising a royal status.

"I see you've made it back Beldam, so I take it you succeed." Said the figure.

"Of course my queen, as your most loyal and faithful servants we will never fail you, Vivian show our queen the vessel." Beldam turned her sight to Vivian.

"Umm..here she is my queen." Vivian release Emmeryn from her grip and present her in front of the figure.

"What, where am I ? Why are you doing this !?" Emmeryn looked around panicked. "What is that !?" Emmeryn pointed at the large female shadow.

"Hello there my new vessel, I am the Shadow Queen, the most powerful being in existence, now I somehow resurrected and I need a suitable vessel to regain my power, and you fit the criteria, i'm glad Tabuu told me about the vast universe."

"No ! I will never be your vessel !" Defied Emmeryn.

And then Chrom and his team strike the Sirens from behind and surround Emmeryn, but the trio managed to avoid their attacks.

"That was close, you followed us here !" Yelled Beldam.

"You kidnap my sister ! I won't let you go with this !" Chrom then swing his blade at Beldam, but thanks to her flat 2D body she managed to easily dodged Chrom's attacks and counter with an Ice Punch, she gather cold energy at her fist and punched Chrom in the face, knocking him off the ground.

Robin and Lucina team up to fight Vivian, Robin attack with a barrage of Elwind spells while Lucina keep on striking her with the sword, thanks to their experience at fighting Mr. GW in previous tournament they managed to land a few hits against Vivian.

Roy, Marth, and Caeda fought against Marilyn, Roy and Marth do a pincer attack from left and right of Marilyn while Caeda attempt to stab Marilyn with her spear, however Marilyn has great strength she managed to block both attacks with her bare hands and use Veil to sink into the shadows which makes Caeda's attack missed and accidentally crashed on both Marth and Roy.

Mr. GW then assist Chrom in battle after failing to hit Beldam over and over again. Mr. GW attempt to hit Beldam with a frying pan, but she shift dimension to avoid harm, unbeknownst to her Mr. GW can do the same and smack her hard with a pan, giving a chance for Chrom to strike, he proceed to slash Beldam with Falchion.

Vivian kept on dodging both Robin and Lucina attack unwilling to fight them, but she knows she has no choice, Vivian used Shade Fist to fight off Robin, which gave him a burn on his cheek, as Lucina about to strike Vivian used Veil to hide among the shadows prompting Lucina to miss her attack, she reappeared behind her and use Shade Fist on her cape burning it, Lucina panicked and tried to put out the fire, luckily Robin used Elwind to blow away the fires on Lucina's cape, having trouble against Vivian Robin come up with a plan, he sent out his Levin sword and charged towards Vivian, she expect a physical attack, but turns out Robin stopped midway and summon lightning with the Levin sword, electrocuting Vivian instead, hurt by the unexpected attack, Robin and Lucina then double teamed Vivian and synch their swords movement and slashed her in x formation. Vivian is now defeated.

Not knowing where Marilyn is Roy, Marth, and Caeda looked around, but something unexpected come down from above, it's Marilyn increasing her strength further reappeared from above and punched the ground with a powerful strike that destroys the floor and creating a powerful shcokwave which caused the cave ceiling to collapse.

Chrom and his team scrambled to avoid the falling debris with Chrom grabbed Emmeryn's hand to help her, unfortunately the Shadow Sirens still have enough strength to get up, Vivian, Beldam, and Marilyn use Veil to kidnap Emmeryn again, dragging her to tthe shadows and forcing her to let go of Chrom's hand. The three of them move towards the portal, emerged from the shadows and throw Emmeryn to the portal with them follow suit.

With the cave in settles the smashers run to enter the portal, but...

"Persistent bunch, Hooktail deal with them !" Ordered Shadow Queen.

As they get near the portal a large red dragon emerged out from the portal and breathe fire to prevent Chrom and his team from getting any closer, they scrambled to avoid the fire breath and the portal closed.

"No ! Emmeryn !" Screamed Chrom.

"Chrom there's nothing we can do, we have to retreat for now, they need Emmeryn there's no way they're going to kill her just like that !" Said Robin tried to calm his friend down.

"Chrom, we'll save her, you heard what she said, she said Tabuu's name earlier, if we stay on this path there's no doubt we will encounter them again." Assured Marth.

"Sorry, you're right we have to keep pressing on, I won't lose her ever again !" Chrom calmed down and pull himself together.

As they all leave the cave they all surrounded by Regna Ferox soldiers, leading them is someone Chrom knows full well, he's a man with a stoic expression with many soldiers behind him.

"Lon'qu ? What are you doing here ?" Asked Chrom, while Mr. GW hide under Chrom's cape

"Chrom ? Lucina ? Robin ? I've heard report of a large black flying octopus headed this way, apparently some of Basilio's men saw it too, it's ended up becoming something we can't ignore, so we're here to investigate." Explained Lon'qu. "Who are these people with you ?"

"It's a long story, but since you're here maybe we need to see Basilio." Answered Chrom.

"Father are you sure about this ?" Whispered Lucina.

"I'm sure, they need to know what happened, if they're a part of Neo Subspace Army then no place will be spared." Chrom whispered back.

"I agree with Chrom, we need to tell the Khans everything." Agreed Robin.

"What about us ? Do you think they'll believe us if we tell them who we are ?" Asked Marth.

"We're here to convince them of what is happening, at the very least Ferox will be ready should they be under attack." Answered Chrom. "Lon'qu do you think it's possible for us to see Basilio right now ?"

"Heh, he always willing to make time for you." Lon'qu then take the smashers to Arena Ferox to meet his king.

**Regna Ferox - Arena Ferox**

Arena Ferox, a coliseum like building where the leaders decided who should rule by having their own champions fight each other, the victor will have their Khans as the true ruler of the country, but right now both Khans are in a festive moods, throwing party, celebrating their country holiday.

In the throne sit a man and a woman, a bald dark skinned man wearing armor and eye patch on his left eye, and next to him a dark skinned woman with blonde hair witnessing a dance of a beautiful pink haired woman wearing a revealing outfit.

"Wahahaha ! That's my girl Olivia, I see you've gained a bit more confidence, that dance was incredible !" Praised the bald man.

"O-oh thank you so much for your kind words Khan Basilio, I'm still trying my best." Answered Olivia.

"Still modest as ever, it's alright to be proud once in a while you know, your movements have improved a lot." Praised the dark skinned woman.

"Thank you Khan Flavia, receiving praises from two Khans at once, I wonder If I really deserves it." Answered Olivia feeling overwhelmed.

"Looks like it still gonna be a while until she really can stand proudly, well Basilio ?"

"I believe in my best dancer, Olivia will shine like a star she is." Praised Basilio.

"So I've heard a strange rumor that there's a flying octopus on your side of the country ?" Asked Flavia.

"Oh you already heard ? Yeah for some reason the villagers screaming about a large flying octopus hovering toward the villages, even my soldiers stationed nearby said the same thing." Answered Basilio.

"So now you decided to investigate ?" Asked Flavia.

"Yes, the people panicked so I can't ignore it any longer, I have Lon'qu looked into it for me."

As the Khans continue with their conversation Lon'qu returned with Chrom and his team in tow.

"Khan Basilio I have returned." Lon'qu kneel before his king. "And I brought some guests." Chrom and everyone else entered the place.

"Chrom ! It's been a long time what brings you here !" Basilio glad to see Chrom again.

"Yes, it's been a long time, but it's good to see you again, Khan Basilio, Khan Flavia, and I see you're doing fine as well Olivia." Said Chrom.

"Oh it's good to see you too Chrom ! And you too Robin and Lucina." Answered Olivia.

"Oh if it isn't young Lucina, you came back to the past, did you miss us already." Teased Flavia. "Jokes aside we don't have another doom from the future are we ?"

"I'm afraid something is going to happen, and it's much worse than Grima this time." Answered Lucina with a sad tone.

"What do you mean by that ? What are we dealing with this time ?" Asked Basilio.

Chrom decided to explain to everyone about what's going to happen, needless to say what Chrom said is too much for them to hear.

"The World of Trophy ? Tabuu ? Galeem ? I'm sorry but I just can't process all of this." Flavia clutch her head.

"And that man is the legendary Hero King Marth !?" Exclaimed Basilio much to the shock of everyone.

"I'm still not used to this Hero King stuff but I really am Marth, the same one from 2000 years ago, and this is my wife Caeda."

"I'm pleased to meet you, I am Caeda, Marth wife." Caeda introduced herself politely.

"Caeda the queen of Archanea, I can't believe we got to meet them in person." Said Basilio in awe.

"Umm I'm Roy the young lion of Elibe, that's what they called me anyways."

"We've heard of you too Roy, if anything I'm impressed for building such reputation at a very young age." Praised Flavia.

"And well if you were talking about a flying octopus then..." Chrom told Mr. GW to come out from his cape. The 2D being caused serious shock to everyone present.

"What kind of creature is this !" Lon'qu unnerved looking at Mr. GW 2D form.

"This is Mr. Game & Watch, he came from another dimension completely different from ours, he possesses unique abilities, one of them is turning into that flying octopus the villagers saw earlier." Explained Lucina.

Mr. GW then transformed into his octopus form which startled everyone, and returned to his base form soon after. Everyone is speechless after seeing that.

"We have allies and enemies possessing powers none of us ever seen before, this is the only chance we have to even the playing field." Stated Robin.

"My sister Emmeryn is kidnapped by a group who call themselves the Shadow Sirens, they came from another world, and it seems they need her to be their queen's host." Said Chrom.

"What ! Your sister is under attack !? What were you all doing !" Basilio yelled at his men.

"You can't blame them Khan Basilio, those Shadow Sirens can merge with shadows to stay hidden, unable to be detected easily." Defended Lucina.

"Chrom if you need an army we can provide you with them." Said Flavia.

"Thank you, but I really wish we didn't have to involve all of you in our battle, I'm only here to warned you to prepare yourself should you be under attack, we're dealing with enemies from across the universe, they have powers unknown to us, you need to prepare yourself accordingly." Warned Chrom.

"Hmm, I think you two might need this just in case." Lucina hand over her golden plate to Basilio.

"Wait Lucina ! Are you sure ?" Chrom and everyone else surprised by Lucina's decision.

"There's no point if we just warn them, they don't know what our enemies are capable of, at the very least they must be able to contact us." Lucina then taught the Khans on how to use the golden plates.

"Incredible ! such device...is beyond anything we can ever imagine !" Basilio and everyone else surprised by the golden plate capabilities.

This time Robin give his golden plate to Flavia. "Lucina's right we need to be able to help each other, at the very least we need to be able to contact each other so we can provide reinforcement on our side as well."

"Hmm...I know what to do, Lon'qu ! Olivia ! I ordered you two to lend a hand to Chrom once again, I'll be honest I'm very curious about the other worlds, but I can't leave my palace unattended, you two go in my stead and report to me about what you saw in other worlds."

"If that is your wish I shall follow." Replied Lon'qu.

"Eep ! I'm gonna meet people from other worlds !? I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of them." Olivia can only imagine the worse.

"You know what, maybe I should tag along as well, I'm curious to see the strength other worlders have, Basilio I'm leaving Regna Ferox to you for the time being, my soldiers will be under your command, and here Robin you can have this back." Flavia gave Robin back his golden plate and decided to come with Chrom.

"Hmph..dumping all your responsibilities to me huh ? Fine I suppose someone has to stay here to make sure everything's in order." Snarked Basilio.

"You can just tell the people I'm leaving on a royal duty." Flavia coming up with an excuse.

"I appreciate the offer, but this isn't..."

"Enough Chrom ! This isn't for discussion, we decided to go with you so we will, end of story ! Besides you said you have enemies you've never seen before join forces against you am I right ? Then we'll do the same." Insisted Flavia.

"Okay I relent, welcome aboard Flavia, Olivia, and Lon'qu." Relented Chrom.

"That's more like it, it will be like old times. So where to next ?" Asked Flavia.

"We need to go back to Ylisse for the time being, I need to procure some weapons and medicines for our battle." Explained Chrom.

"I see, before that let us provide you with what we have first, you can have things from both Ferox and Ylisse." Offered Basilio.

Knowing Basilio won't take no for an answer Chrom agreed and he got what he need from Ferox, inckuding a few pegasus for Caeda and for whoever need it, and then he used the golden plate to send everything back to the ship.

"Ok everyone we got what we need here, now let's go back to Ylisse." Said Chrom.

"It's quite far from here to Ylisse how are you going to travel back ?" Asked Basilio.

"We use this." Chrom tapped his golden plate and they all teleported out from Arena Ferox.

"Well how about that, looks like things are getting ominous from here on out." Feared Basilio. "Everyone ! For now what you all witnessed here must remain a secret, do not breathe a word to the people and your subordinates, there's no doubt panic will ensues should word got out !"

**Palace of Shadow**

"Where is this !?" Emmeryn looked around and felt very scared as she saw numerous skeletons around her.

"This is my palace, and there's no point for you to escape, because you will be mine !" Shadow Queen then possessed Emmeryn. Her appearance changed, her outfit turned from green to dark purple, and her while her face doesn't change Emmeryn has lost the kindness she had now that Shadow Queen is possessing her.

Shadow Queen then commanded her high ranking minions of their next move, in front of her there's the Shadow Sirens, the red dragon Hooktail, and a black dragon resembling Hooktail, and a skeletal dragon, and there's another one, it turns out to be Paper Mario ! But for some reason there's a plant sprout on his head.

"My minions, as you can see I the Shadow Queen have been resurrected, and so are you my dragons, Hooktail, Gloomtail, and Bonetail, as you all know there are multiple worlds out there ! But thanks to the laws created by the Great Will I was unable to spread my darkness beyond our world, but no more, darkness will not spread at just Rogueport, but the universe shall hear and fear the name of Shadow Queen ! The age of darkness is at hand, and with the Neo Subspace Army at our beck and call we will succeed !" Declared Shadow Queen.

"All a-hail Shadow Queen !" Paper Mario kneel and worship the Shadow Queen with the rest of her minions follow suit.

"You think you're in charge Tabuu, nobody gave orders to the Shadow Queen." Shadow Queen turned around and murmured to herself.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter, so I got a job now so it might be hard to post regularly, but I still try to post regularly.**

**Chrom having a hard time fighting Beldam because he has no experience fighting 2D characters while Lucina, Robin, Marth, and Roy already fought Mr. GW during the tournaments, Caeda also having a hard time for same reason as Chrom, it took Marth and Roy to restrain Marilyn so that Caeda can land a hit even if Marilyn managed to escape in time, Chrom's appearance as Robin final smash doesn't count.**

**The current ruler of Regna Ferox is Flavia, thanks to her enlisting Chrom during succession matches, he's able to defeat all Basilio's champion. In this fic she will join the smashers against the Neo Subspace Army leaving Regna Ferox in Basilio's hand for the time being.**

**The reason why Basilio doesn't offered to go himself despite he's not the ruling Khan at the moment is because he knows someone has to stay to guard the country, they can't both go because unlike Valm they will be going to another world, not continent, and Flavia offered herself to go because as the current ruling Khan she needs to know any other means to defend her country, so she sets out to discover what can she use in other worlds to save Regna Ferox.**

**Despite the team name came from Greek alphabet, the team story won't be alphabetical.**

**Since this fic takes after all games ending Beldam isn't much of a jerk anymore, her evil doings this time is out of fear of the Shadow Queen.**

**Character debut : Lon'qu, Olivia, Emmeryn, Caeda, Vivian, Beldam, Marilyn, Shadow Queen, Hooktail, Gloomtail, Bonetail, Basilio, Flavia, Paper Mario.**

**Boss battle : Vivian, Beldam, Marilyn.**


	47. Back to Lylat

**Sargasso Space Zone**

Located in the asteroid belt in Lylat System lies a floating building in space, this section is called Sargasso Space Zone, a place where the worst of the worst in Lylat System reside, ruffians, terrorist, criminals you name it. It used to be led by Andross, after his fall Wolf is in charge of this place, but during the Aparoid Invasion where Fox singlehandedly decimate the inhabitants the place is completely abandoned, and thanks to it's location surrounded by asteroids, even skilled pilot have hard time entering the base so everything they have is left the way it is.

Fox and his team then teleported into the hangar and entered the Space Zone trying to secure Venomian tech.

"We're taking Venomian tech now ? I have issues with this." Complained Fox.

"Quit yer whining Fox ! You heard what R.O.B said ! If we don't secure everything we can Galeem will wipe us out ! Now we should get a move on, I won't be surprised if there's someone else think like I do." Exclaimed Wolf.

"And this Venomian is ?" Asked Rosalina.

"Venomian are a race if creatures that lived on Planet Venom, they made up of Andross forces during the Lylat Wars, Andross is one of Lylat's worst criminals." Explained Falco.

"So why are we bringing miss princess here !? She should be glad this base is empty, if not she will be preyed by the criminals by now." Wolf objected having Rosalina around.

"Believe me Wolf, you'll be awed when you see what Rosalina's capable of." Answered Fox.

"I assure you Mr. O'Donell I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Rosalina smiled menacingly which unnerve Wolf.

"Ehem..well if she's summoned to the World of Trophy then i guess she's not someone to mess with." Wolf tried to hide his fear. "Let's get a move on, if what they say is true then Warriors of Fallen Stars will be filled with ghosts of our past, and I'm not surprised if Andross is one of them."

"Hate to admit it, but I have to agree with you on that one, they said some of them met Snake's and Bayonetta's father...wait !? You don't think my dad is one of them do you !?" Realized Fox.

"So what if he is ! That will not stop us from doing our mission, James McCloud could be on the enemy side this time, you have to do whatever it takes to complete our mission even if our loved ones are the ones we must defeat in order to move forward !" Yelled Wolf which distraught Fox.

(Fox, don't let it get to you, I can sense Wolf is also hurt that his teammates are nowhere to be found, it's possible that they have been converted to the enemy side as well, and having a possibility to fight them Wolf must be feeling very conflicted as well.) Rosalina spoke to Fox using telepathy.

(I suppose you're right, I just wish there's a way to free them from Death's control.) Replied Fox.

After walking around they transport all the weapons they can find in the hideout, many Venomian technologies like Venomian Fighters and Heavy Fighters, their air Force like Star Warriors, sniper rifle, grenades, missle launchers, everything was sent to the S.S Light.

"Okay we gather as many as we can, and there's nobody on sight, looks like the base completely empty..of people that is." Said Falco.

"I see, curse it ! We came all this way for nothing !" Angered Wolf. "And I'm the one that insist to have Jigglypuff on our team."

Jigglypuff can only stare at Wolf.

"Is that why you're the one that insist on having Jigglypuff go with us ? Hmm...oh I see Jigglypuff singing can make their listener fall asleep, meaning we don't have to fight them ! That's actually a smart move !" Fox hate to admit it but he agreed with Wolf's idea.

"Obviously, I guess we're done here, should we head back ?" Asked Wolf.

"Not yet, we're going to the Military base, there's something I'd like to talk about to Peppy." Answered Fox.

"Look Fox, there's a wanted poster with my face in it in Corneria, I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Objected Wolf.

"Maybe there's a way." Rosalina used her telepathy to envelop Wolf in an illusion, altering his outside appearance, turning him into an anthropomorphic dog creature.

"Wow Rosalina what did you do to Wolf !? He looked different !" Shocked Falco.

"I used illusion to disguise him, now no one will able to figure out this anthropomorphic dog is Wolf O'Donell." Answered Rosalina.

"That's excellent ! And I think with new face Wolf also need a new name !" Smirked Falco.

"Watch it Lombardi I know that look, you better not give me some lame name, let me come up with one myself !" Wolf objecting Falco's help already know what Falco had in mind.

"Too late, while on this form you will be known as 'Ken Ein' !" Stated Falco.

"Ken Ein !? That's no different from canine just in different words ! Can you come up with something better !?" Complained Wolf.

"Too bad, this is the name we'll go with, now the military base may have a clue about your team location." Insisted Falco.

"So what do you say Wolf ? Shall we ?" Asked Fox.

"Fine, maybe I can get something from the military base while we're there." Wolf hiding it but he's very concerned with his teammates.

And then Rosalina volunteer to teleport the team into the base and they teleport out from the Sargasso Hideout and head to Corneria Military Base.

**Corneria Military Base - Entrance**

After teleporting Fox and his team arrived at the military base entrance, they then walked inside to the base. Once inside they saw the base is thrashed, there's scorch marks, boulders around, and destroyed building parts.

"Hey what happened here ?" Asked Fox to one of the soldiers.

"Oh this ? It's just training accidents no need to worry we're cleaning this right away." The soldier then go back to his duty too quickly.

"Something feels strange here." Pointed Falco.

"I can try to read their mind if you like ?" Offered Rosalina.

"That's okay, there's no need to go that far, let's just ask Peppy what happened." Replied Fox.

After that Fox and co. Head to Peppy's office to discuss matters.

**Corneria Military Base - Peppy's Office**

" Fox, how have you been ?" Asked Peppy.

"We're fine Peppy, but we have a few questions for you." Answered Fox.

"Oh looks like there's two new people with you today ?" Peppy pointed at Jigglypuff and 'Ken Ein'.

"Oh right let me introduce you, this is Jigglypuff, it's a Pokemon and this is one of our frined who got summoned to the World of Trophy, his name is Ken Ein." Introduced Fox.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ein', and you're saying this creature here also a Pokemon ?" Questioned Peppy. "Sounds unimpressive."

"You okay there Peppy ?" Asked Falco.

"Oh sure I'm fine, in fact I feel great !" Exclaimed Peppy.

The team looked at each other before turning their attention to Peppy. "So there seem to be training accident at the field." Said Fox.

"Oh that, yes luckily no one gets hurt, but we do need to move the boulders...or not they'll move by themselves." Peppy strange words started to caused suspicions on Fox's team. "So what can I do for you Fox ?"

"Right, so my friend Ken saw Andrew Oikonny when he was on Papetoon Planet, do you know anything about it ?" Asked Fox.

"And what was your friend doing on Planet Papetoon ?" Inquire the rabbit.

"He's born on Papetoon and visiting his family there." Answered Fox.

"Yes, well Andrew Oikonny was just testing some weapons there, but I got report that they were all destroyed by Captain Falcon and Samus Aran, and it seems a Hocotatean and some never seen sefore animal, a mouse that can generate electricity was there as well, they all should be arrested for interrupting military affairs." Threatened Peppy.

"Peppy ! What are you saying !? You promised to believe us, it's the Federation who's guilty here not Samus !" Yelled Fox.

"Don't you dare talk back to me Fox ! I'm the head of Corneria military and I will not accept such disrespect ! Andrew had turned over a new leaf, and he proved it by capturing thise Star Wolf scum ! It's just too bad their leader Wolf got away, but not too worry he will soon join his team to be 'rehabilitated'."

"That's enough rabbit ! Panther and Leon doesn't deserve what's coming to them ! And Andrew how can you believe him just like that !" Yelled Ken slamming Peppy's desk.

"Mr. Ein, what is your relationship to those Star Wolf crew ?" Peppy started to get suspicious.

"I err.."

"Peppy where's Andrew now ?" Falco changing the subject.

"He's not here at the moment, he's checking the Comet Observatory right now." Answered Peppy. "Of course he's also escorted by many guards, and I have ROB64 to guard it as well."

"You let Andrew entered the Observatory !" Fox is very shocked at Peppy's words.

"Enough Fox ! Andrew is a changed man and I gave him my authorization to enter, all the Lumas there they're fascinating, they will serve as energy source for our..." Before Peppy finished his sentence an angered Rosalina used her telekinesis to strangled Peppy.

"You dare lay your hands on my children I won't show you any mercy." Threatened Rosalina still lifting Peppy and starngling him.

"Rosalina please calm down, I mean Peppy sure is acting strangely, Lumas aside what about the Koffings, we need them back." Rosalina put Peppy down.

"Never, those Koffings they had potential as bioweapons, with their poison gas we can easily destroy anyone who against us. And If you disagree your a traitor to Corneria !" Peppy press a button underneath his desk and an alarm is sounding. "We got traitors on my office, all personnel stop them at all cost, lethal force is justified by any reason !"

"We have to run, everyone let's go !" Fox and his team then left the office to run away.

**Corneria Military Base - Hallway**

"Whats going on ? Why is Peppy like this !?" Baffled Falco.

"Something must've happened while we're gone, Rosalina do you read his mind ?" Asked Fox.

"I tried but I can't seem to find anything other than where my Lumas are, it's like there's something that block my telepathy." Answered Rosalina.

"Well your father figure turned paycho are we ready to leave yet ?" Wolf had enough in the base.

"Not yet, we need to go to the security room, we need to see the surveillance camera what happened earlier." Suggested Fox.

"Stop right there !" Shouted Bill.

"Bill, you too !" Surprised Fox.

"I'll strike down anyone who's a threat to the planet even if it's you Fox ! Now surrender or we will have to use force !" Threatened Bill.

(Fox where the security room ?) Asked Rosalina.

(On the floor above.) Answered Fox.

Rosalina then teleport the team to the floor above, luckily they're right in front of the security room.

"Over here let's enter !" The team then enter the room while Rosalina concelaed the door using illusion.

**Corneria Military Base - Security Room**

They finally managed to enter the room, it's filled with monitor screens.

"Good, no ones here let's check what happened earlier." Fox press some buttons to discover what happened before. While searching through he found something shocking.

A footage shows what happened before, it's a normal day after the black dog crisis on Corneria City, and suddenly a swarm of red feathered birds wearing helmet fly above the base and descend at high speed, spreading chaos and panic toward the soldiers.

And then while the soldiers are panicking a giant cloud with a face descend from the sky to the field, coming out from it are a purple alien like creature, a large Sphinx like creature, a seahorse like creature with an orb surrounding it, and a moai statue like creature with arms and legs.

The sphinx despite doesn't have wings able to fly and destroy many of the tanks and ships before they can be piloted, and breathe fire to burn the entire garage. The seahorse also able of shoot large fireballs from it's snout and the orb surrounding it protecting it from any damage, the moai creature keep summoning boulders and kept throwing, destroying many vehicles and weapons in the process, and the cloud creature blast anyone with lightning, after that the footage ends there.

"What happened ? Is that why there's Boulders and scorch marks all over the field ?" Wondered Rosalina.

"That purple figure, that's Tatanga ! He's one of Galaxy's most notorious criminals, he subjugate planets using mass hypnosis, turning anyone into his underlings !" Explained Fox.

"Then the creatures he's with must be under his control as well." Hypothesized Falco.

"Probably, and he must be the reason why Peppy's acting like this as well." Added Fox.

"No wonder I can't find anything, brainwashing is the only way to misled a telepathy, because they had no idea they're a victim of mind control." Explained Rosalina.

"And with the brainwashed Peppy supporting Andrew Oikonny which means he and Andrew must be in cahoots with each other !" Said Wolf.

"And don't forget, when Samus said she chased Andrew to a portal they landed in a place where Death introduced himself to Samus and the others." Added Rosalina.

"Then Tatanga is also connected to the Neo Subspace Army ! But who's enemy is he ?" Pondered Fox.

"Rosalina you also have telepathic powers can you remove the brainwashing ?" Asked Fox.

"I can, but even if I fix them now our enemies just come back and re brainwash them again." Explained Rosalina.

"Then I guess we need to find Tatanga fast !" Wolf eager to find the purple alien.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to save my Lumas, they're in the same place they hold those Koffings from before !" Exclaimed Rosalina.

"Then we need to go to the research lab pronto !" Rosalina then teleport the team to the research lab.

**Corneria Military Base - Research Lab**

The team teleported in and they found themself surrounded by scientist everywhere.

"Fox !? I'm ordered to take you down ! Now prepare yourself !" Slippy grab a gun and begin shooting.

"Slippy stop it's me your friend Fox !" Said Fox as he's hiding behind a desk

"Not anymore traitor !" Slippy kept on firing.

Wolf then run with full speed, avoiding all Slippy's attack and slashed him with his claws, Slippy tries to get back up but Wolf kicked his face hard, which knocked him unconscious.

Rosalina create a force field to protect herself from the shootings, and then she used a strong telekinetic blast to thrashed the lab and incapacitate many of the scientists. One of the remaining scientist press the alarm button and the alarm begin ringing.

"Fox these place will be surrounded by guards soon ! We must hurry !" Warned Falco.

"Leave it to me." Rosalina used her telekinesis to dismantle the containment room door, freeing the locked Lumas and Koffings, however it was too late, the entire military arrived at the lab and led by Peppy.

"This is the end for you Fox, say hi to James for me." Peppy grab a gun from his pocket and aim it to Fox, however Jigglypuff stand in his way.

"Hmph..trying to act tough are you, we don't need something cute looking at our military base." Peppy underestimate Jigglypuff for having a cute appearance which is a fatal mistake as Jigglypuff begin to sing.

Fox and his team covered their ears and soon Peppy and the soldiers started feeling drowsy and finally fall to the floor sleeping. Jigglypuff singing finally stop.

"Sorry it had to be this way, come on you guys let's go, sorry Rosalina looks like your Observatory will just have to wait." Remarked Fox as he used the golden plate to teleport out from the base with the Lumas and Koffings.

* * *

**Yeah short chapter, but this mostly writer's block, at the last chapter Chrom arrived when the Shadow Sirens kidnapping Emmeryn is a complete coincidence, and I don't want to make another coincidence chapter quickly again.**

**Wolf dismissing Rosalina because he didn't show up during the 4th tournament so he doesn't know what Rosalina is capable of.**

**Also in this fic telepath like Rosalina are able to do more than just mind reading, they'll able to do everything a telepath can do. And telekinesis will be more than just lifting objects without touching them.**

**Chickens are enemies in super Mario land, they're a red birds wearing head protectors and served as Tatangas war birds.**

**In this fic King Totomesu can fly because even in his home game he can seem to fly around and spitting fireballs while he's at it, as for Dragonzamasu the Yurarins are capable of flying and living outside of water so why can't Dragonzamasu also do it ?**

**Tamao is the invulnerable orb that floats around Dragonzamasu protecting him from incoming attacks.**

**Biokinton fight not by summoning lightning, but by unleashing Chickens to attack Mario, he can only do that thanks to the World of Trophy effect.**

**Character debut : Tatanga, King Totomesu, Hiyoihoi, Dragonzamasu, Tamao, Biokinton, Chickens**


	48. Power Plant Struggle

**Green Hill Zone - Tails Research Facility**

After the accident at the lab, Tails have been working all day and night frantically to fix the dimensional portal, he forgets to sleep and rest, he looks disheveled and his eyebags are getting very visible, and his sanity slowly deteriorating.

"And then this combined with this will create THAT ! Hahahahaha !" Tails already lost it. "The Timespace BOMB is almost complete !"

Inside however Tails isn't alone, there's someone else with him, it's a pink anthropomorphic female hedgehog wearing a red dress, white gloves, and wearing shoes with a worried expression on her face.

"Tails please stop ! I know you want to get Sonic back, but you can't do it like this !" Pleaded the pink hedgehog. You've been doing this for days already !"

"Just a little bit Amy, and then with this bomb we will force open a dimensional wormhole and we can get to where Sonic is !" Tails unveiled his latest creation a space time bomb which if misused can tear the fabric in space time, and since space time is unstable already thanks to R.O.B, Tails just gonna make things worse.

"Sorry Tails, but this is for your own good." Amy grabbed her hammer and whacked Tails on his head, making him unconscious. "Tails I miss Sonic too when you said he's gone to another world, but is doing this really worth it ?"

"Hey Amy what's up ? Why is Tails sleeping on the floor ?" Asked Sonic casually entering the building not knowing what happened earlier.

"Sonic is gone and Tails is doing whatever he can to find him back, it seems he's gone overboard with his attempts though." Amy still looking at Tails not realizing Sonic's behind her. "I was shocked as well when I heard he's missing, but my biggest regret is I never managed to... Hold on !" Amy turned around to see Sonic safe and sound and in one piece which shocks but excites her greatly.

Amy quickly hugged Sonic and scream of joy seeing her 'boyfriend' is safe.

"Sonic You're ALIVEEEE !"

"Uh yeah it's good to see you too Amy, now please get off me." Amy then let go of Sonic as he's feeling awkward from the hug.

"Is she your girlfriend Sonic ?" Asked Lucas meeting Amy for the first time, of course this question only makes Sonic uncomfortable.

"Oh you're a sharp one ! I'm Sonic's...well we're not...yet at least." Answered Amy having better control over her actions compared to before.

"Ahem...anyway Amy I'd like you to meet my friends from another worlds, this is Lucas, and this is Lucario." Sonic introduced his otherworldly friends to Amy.

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Amy Rose, and any friends of Sonic is a friends of mine too." Replied the pink hedgehog cheerfully.

"So Amy what happened here ?" Sonic looking around as the facility a complete mess.

"I came here to look for you, but when I got here Tails is working on a new invention as he's missing some parts to fix the dimensional gate, and he tried to create a bomb that tear open space time to find you back, I just have to knock him out cold for the time being." Explained Amy.

"Oh man I've got to apologize to him after worrying him that much, so Amy anything weird happens while I'm gone ?"

"I almost forgot ! I came looking for you because there's a bunch of strange creatures attacking the Grand Metropolis !" Exclaimed Amy.

"What ! Amy, calm down and explain slowly what do you see ?" Sonic calmed Amy down.

"Okay, it was just an ordinary dya like any other, but suddenly from out of nowhere men wearing pig costumes start shooting and attacking everyone, they have a white tank and begun destroying the cities !" Explained Amy.

"Pig costumes ? White tank ? No, can it be the Pigmask Army have returned ?" Lucas voice trembles a little.

"Lucas you know who Amy's talking about ?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes, the Pigmask Army are soldier serving under Porky Minch, they once attacked my home before." Answered Lucas.

"That's not all, and then there's unknown creatures resembling a person wearing metallic suit, it teleports around and firing laser beams at anything, right know G.U.N has dispatch their operatives to combat them !" Added Amy.

"Teleports around and shooting beams ? That sounds like a Starman !" Deduced Sonic.

(If Starman is here then does that means Giygas has returned as well ?) Lucario spoke telepathically, Lucario already know of Starman as they appeared during Smash Run in the fourth tournament, Ness explain about what they are and their affiliations.

"Was that telepathy ? No this isn't time for that ! The Grand Metropolis is a war zone now !" Exclaimed Amy.

"Sonic, this is Giygas forces and Pigmask Army join forces, can the three of us do something ?" Lucas felt worried.

"What are you worried about Lucas ? You got the strongest creature in this world on your side, we will defeat them ! Now let's go to save the city !" Exclaimed Sonic.

"Yes you're right, but how do we get there ?" Asked Lucas. "I can't teleport us to a place I never been to."

"Simple, we'll just use the golden plate to take us there." Sonic pulled out the golden plate from his imaginary pocket.

"Sonic I'll come with you ! You'll need all the help you can get !" Offered Amy.

"Sorry Amy, but I need you to wait for Tails to wake up, after that told him to bring an emerald radar, then catch up with us there." Replied Sonic. " Besides if G.U.N is there then a certain brooding black hedgehog can take care of them in the meantime." Sonic activate his golden plate and teleport them to Grand Metropolis.

**Grand Metropolis**

Grand Metropolis, a huge city on Planet Mobius, just like large cities on Earth like New York, London, Paris, etc it's a very busy place, there's buildings for factories and companies everywhere, and also shiwn to be a heavily populated area, Eggman once get a hold of this city before, having his robots roam and guarding the city until Sonic and many others liberate the city. And now it has become a war zone between G.U.N and the combined forces of Pigmask Army and Giygas Forces.

Thanks to GUNs advanced weaponry they managed to keep the Pigmask Army and Giygas Forces at bay, but this won't last long. While GUNs deployed their Beetle, Rhino, Hawk, Hunter robots, the Pigmask Army and Giygas forces have almost the same things, and also Chimeras and flying saucers.

"We need back up ! The enemy is stronger than expected !" The GUN soldier spoke through a communicator.

An explosion can be heard as GUN warplane was destroyed in the battle as it was shot down by a flying saucer. GUN warplanes keep trying to strike down the flying saucers but unable to because it's surrounded by some kind of force field. So they only able to harm the ground forces only.

On the land the Pigmask Army used the Reconstructed Mole, a mole mixed with cybernetics to dig a hole to make the ground softer, GUN tanks due to it's weight ended up fall to the ground, but not until it manage to land a blow to the Pork Tanks.

Both battles on sky and ground is intense as neither side is backing down, had enough of the prolonged battle the Pigmask Colonel, the ones wearing a white uniform issued an order, "By my order unleash the Ultimate Chimera !" His subordinates comply and they did as ordered, they open a wormhole using a transfer device and brought what it seems to be two large red creature with yellow eyes with large mouth and sharp teeth with a yellow bird on top of it's head, the creature then mow down GUNs forces like it was nothing, their vehicles and robots easily destroyed, and it's soldier either trampled, bitten, and crushed.

During the ensuing battle Sonic and the others finally arrived at the scene, of course they arrived in the alleyway. "Okay everyone this is the Grand Metropolis ! One of the most heavily populated cities in Mobius, this city is run by HEXAeco company." Explained Sonic. "Of course now it became a warzone, but we'll fix that in no time !"

Team Xi then rushed to the site of the battle to see what happened, Lucas of course more familiar with what he see, as he gasped at the sight of Ultimate Chimera.

"Ultimate Chimera ! This isn't good ! With that thing unleashed there's no chance for us to win !" Exclaimed Lucas.

"Lucas you know that red thing ? And what are those mix match creatures ? Are they Pokemons ?" Questioned Sonic.

(I assure you thise creatures are not Pokemons, their aura is 'mixed up', I can't comprehend thise creatures.) Remarked Lucario.

"That's the Ultimate Chimera, it's the most powerful Chimera created by the Pigmask Army, Chimeras are animals experimented by the Pigmask Army to serve as bioweapons, some are animals mixed together, and others are animals mixed with machines." Explained Lucas.

(This act is unforgivable, we must destroy the Pigmask Army at once !) Lucario seething with anger.

"Wait ! The Ultimate Chimera is invulnerable to anything, no amount of damage can harmed it !" Warned Lucas.

"Invulnerable ? But we still got to do something, thise GUN soldiers are torn apart one by one by that thing !" Exclaimed Sonic looking at the dead GUN soldiers killed by the Ultimate Chimera.

"They're created to be the ultimate weapon, to destroy any enemies they cone across, they're the perfect weapon." Said Lucas.

(They're created to fight anyone deemed as enemies right ? Then I know what to do.) Lucario then dashed to get the Ultimate Chimera attention.

"Lucario wait !" (Those Ultimate Chimeras, are they already being perfected now ? I don't know how long they've been used but they should have run out of batteries by now.)

"No please, don't eat me !" The wounded soldier is badly hurt and unable to move, and he can only begged at his life in front of the Ultimate Chimera.

Just then Lucario punch the creature with strong force, sending the Ultimate Chimera flying from the impact, of course it's not exactly hurt, but it now set it's sight on Lucario. The Ultimate Chimera then charge at Lucario, Lucario didn't fight, instead it run, towards the Pigmask Army side.

"Oh I see what Lucario's doing ! It lured the monster to destroy the Pigmask Army instead, Lucario's taking advantage of their own creation against them !" Exclaimed Sonic.

"Yes he does ! Sonic let's move, I have to heal the wounded soldiers !"

"I'll cover you Lucas !" Sonic and Lucas then make their move.

**Grand Metropolis - Outside HEXAeco Building**

Another fierce battle raged in front of HEXAeco building, in here a black hedgehog similar to Sonic shown fighting the Pigmask Army, alongside him there's a female anthropomorphic bat, and a robot. Also backed by GUN Soldiers.

"You know for a supposed to be a terrorist army they could come up with a better costume." Commented the female bat while avoiding gunshots.

"Does it matter what they look like Rouge, we just got to take them down !" The black hedgehog seemed uncaring.

"Rouge, Shadow incoming attack." A Starman teleported behind to Shadow and Rouge, as it prepare to fire a PK Beam the robot managed to shoot faster thanks to his radar. Forcing the Starman to teleport away again.

"Thanks Omega, this teleporting enemies might be tricky to deal with." Rouge comment on the Starman.

"Omega what are these things ? Is it another one of Eggman's goons !" Asked Shadow while fighting.

"Can't find anything, they might be something else we've never seen before, I need more data to complete the analysis." Replied Omega.

"Unleash the Chimeras !" Ordered the Pigmask Colonel which wore green uniform.

The soldiers set up a Transfer Device and a mix and match monstrosity coming out from it, five creatures looks like a combination of horse and spider coming out from the Transfer Device.

"What are those abominations !?" Team Dark felt repulsed by the monsters they see.

The three of them surrounded by the Horsantulas, and the Horsantulas attack them with their kicks, but Shadow, Rouge, and Omega quickly jumped and Omega activate his booster, grabbed Rouge and Shadow and fly further above, from above a flying saucer attempt to shoot them with laser, Omega managed to dodge them but from behind he sensed a swarm of mouse with insect wings flying around them led by another flying mouse but with a propeller this time. And in seconds the three of them are surrounded by the swarm.

The Flying Mouse fly towards Team Dark at high speed, charging at them from any angle some of them attacking by biting, while Shadow and Rouge hurt by the bite, not Omega because he's a robot.

Trying to break free, Omega fly down quickly with the swarm following them, and as they close to the ground Omega release Shadow and Rouge and begin his counterattack, he fire his rotary cannon at the swarm, killing many of them, after that he unleash his missile launcher and shoot the swarm with it, destroying and killing many of the Flying Mouse.

Faced with the Horsantulas again Shadow grabbed a nearby boulder and throw it at the Chimera, which caused the creature to be smashed by the boulder, while Rouge jumped and kick the other one, because Rouge has strong legs, her kicks able to send the Horsantula flying and crashing to a nearby wall.

The third Horsantula attempt to sting Shadow to poison him, but Shadow is just too fast, he run around the Chimera and create a black whirlwind which sends the Chimera flying above, he jumped and used a light speed attack, sending the Chimera down with full speed to the ground, right where the fourth Horsantula is standing, defeating both of them, Rouge then run and kicked the fifth Horsantula and sending it to the direction of the Pigmask army, she then used her kicks to slice the Pork Tank in half.

Omega is also done with killing all the Flying Mouse, all it's left is the Really Flying Mouse, Omega aimed his rotary gun and shot the creature dead.

**Grand Metropolis**

"There you all better now." Said Lucas after healing the soldier.

"Thank you kid, but you need to get out of here ! This is a battlefield." Answered the soldier worriedly.

"I'm no stranger to battlefields." Answered Lucas in a sad tone, and then he run away to fight much to the soldier speechlessness.

Lucario run away luring the Ultimate Chimera towards the Pigmask Army, destroying the tanks and trampling, crushing, and eating the Pigmask soldiers in the way. Turning the Chimeras invulnerability against the Pigmask Army themselves.

Sonic used his super speed to ram through the armies, knocking them down and in some cases stealing their weapons away from them, disarming them and making them an easier victim to the second Ultimate Chimera.

Lucas used his PSI power to destroy the tanks one by one, one of the soldier recognize Lucas.

"You ! Aren't you that kid who's been opposing us !? What are you doing here !?"

"I came to stop you, if all of you returned then that means the Masked Man has returned as well does he ?"

"Our commander ? Yes he is, but you will never see him because I will defeat you right here and now !" The Pigmask soldier aimed his gun at Lucas, but Lucas quickly use Counter, Lucas only suffered light damage while the rest of the damage reflected back to the Pigmask Soldier. After falling down Lucas use PK Fire to destroy the soldier.

"I see, so he's back, Claus this time I will save you." Murmured Lucas as he continues to fight.

"Whoa robotic lions, now why doesn't Eggman ever come up with something like this ?" Sonic is surrounded by Mecha Lions, as the Lions use their flame breath to burn Sonic, he jumped and used a light speed dash to all the Mecha Lions, damaging it decently, Lucas then help Sonic by finish them off with PK Thunder.

The Pigmask Army nearly decimated thank to Lucario's plan, but even he knows he can't keep this up any longer, just then Lucas telepathically contact Lucario about the Ultimate Chimera weakness, Lucario then jumped to it's back only there's no button to be found. (Lucas I can't find any button here !)

(They must've removed the Ultimate Chimera one and only weakness !) Replied Lucas.

(Lucas ! The only choice we have is to teleport them far away where they can do no harm ! Like Outer Space !) Exclaimed Lucario.

Lucas then used his golden plate to teleport the Ultimate Chimeras away to outer space.

While the threat of Pigmask Army is diminishing, they have to worry about the Starmen and the flying saucer this time.

"Starmen ! Wait where were they when we fighting earlier !" Exclaimed Sonic.

The Starman ready to blast Team Xi with a PK Beam, but Lucario used Protect, creating an invulnerable barrier to protect it and Lucas and Sonic behind it.

"Lucario can your aura detection help us ?" Asked Sonic.

"It can, Starmen aren't fully mechanical in the first place !" The Starman teleport again but thanks to Lucario's aura detection ability it can easily locate where Starman appeared and thanks to Sonic super speed he can land a hit on the alien. But this isn't the end as there are more Starman appeared, setting their sights on Team Xi.

("Looks like we have to go all out, Lucas go nuts ! Sonic run around frantically ! Ram against anything in your way !") Commanded Lucario which the duo agreed.

Lucas used PK Starstorm to destroy any random location, catching many Starmen and Chimeras in the blast and the attack is powerful enough to even destroy the flying saucers, so are Sonic running around unpredictable, ramming through anything he came across. Next Lucario used Extremespeed and aura detection to both sense the enemy and move quickly to attack the teleporting Starmen.

(With Sonic speed, my aura sensing and Extremespeed, combined with Lucas wide ranged attack we can keep the Starmen at bay, hopefully we can keep this up.) Lucario thought to itself while fighting.

**Green Hill Zone - Tail's Research Facility**

Soon Tails finally wake up, and apparently with his sanity restored.

"Uuugh..my head...Amy do you have to hit me like that ?" Tails still clutching his head.

"Sorry Tails, but you are getting crazier by the minutes, anyway I have good news, Sonic's back !" Exclaimed Amy.

"For real ! Where is he !?" Replied Tails enthusiastically.

"He's at Grand Metropolis right now, fighting the Invaders there ! We must help him ! Oh, and he also told me to bring the Emerald radar." Explained Amy.

"The emerald radar ? Well I still have it right around here." Tails looked around to find the emerald radar, he open his desk drawer and he found a stopwatch like device but with installed with a radar screen, Tails grabbed it and turned it on.

"It's on, hold on it's picking up a signal !?" Remarked Tails shcoked at the readings.

"Really !? Where !?" Asked Amy curious.

"It's at Grand Metropolis ! Where Sonic is right now !"

Knowing this both Tails and Amy the head to the Grand Metropolis with Tails flying and carrying Amy at full speed.

**Grand Metropolis - Front of HEXAeco Building**

As Team Dark still fighting against the Pigmask Army a gem like object appeared in the sky, catching the attention of both Pigmask Army and Team Dark.

"There it is, the description is exactly right ! Just like that guy Eggman said !" Remarked the Pigmask soldier.

"Did you just say Eggman !?" Shadow heard what the soldier said.

"What are your connections with him ?" Added Rouge.

"Does it matter ! Chimeras ! Hold them at bay, we need to tell Master Fassad about this !" The soldier then run away to contact his superior.

**Inside HEXAeco Building**

HEXAeco, an energy company that powered the entire Grand Metropolis, it produced nature friendly energy that harmless to nature, of course a powerful corporation and huge energy such as this are often a target for unsavoury individuals. Right now an Arabic looking man wearing white shirt, and pants, brown vest and shoes sitting on the CEO's office like he own the building. A phone rings and he picked it up.

"Master Fassad, the Chaos Emerald have appeared, looks like the Intel were correct, that green bird really can see the future !" Said the soldier speaking through the phone.

"Alright ! We must get it quick, the owner of the green bird said something's gonna show up if we stalling too long." Replied Fassad.

**Grand Metropolis - Outside HEXAeco Building**

The flying saucers used their tractor beam to grab the Chaos Emerald, however Team Dark is having none of it, thanks to using the tractor beam deactivate the shields Omega analyze the ship and fire a powerful beam at it, destroying the flying saucer, Rouge lift Shadow to the air and throw him at the nearby flying saucers, Shadow roll around creating a black whirlwind, disorienting the flying saucers causing them to crash into each other. Rouge then catch Shadow back and landed safely to the ground.

**Inside HEXAeco Building**

"Will you hurry up ! How can a mere bat, robot, and porcupine get in your way like that !" Yelled Fassad looking outside through the window.

**Grand Metropolis - Outside HEXAeco Building**

As the Chaos Emerald radiate power, a large space time rift opened and then something coming out from it, it's a gigantic mass of black cables forming an arms and legs resembling something humanoid, and it's head is like a spiky and pointy bulbs, sensing strong energy from HEXAeco building, the creature head to the building, it planted it's cable like body to the ground and begin absorbing the energy.

**Inside HEXAeco Building**

"What ! What is this monstrosity ! Get rid of this creature now !" Yelled Fassad.

**Grand Metropolis - Outside HEXAeco Building**

Receiving their orders the Pigmask Army prepare to fight the creature however the creature able to tell it's being interrupted, it emit a red aura which increase it's power and unleashed a powerful Discharge of electricity that spans an entire city, shattering windows, damaging buildings, and badly harmed both heroes and villains alike, it's so powerful it even able to attack the flying saucer despite their shields. The Chaos Emerald then disappeared from the Grand Metropolis.

**Grand Metropolis**

_Earlier before the creature attacks_

Team Xi has managed to defeat the remaining Starmen, with most of them defeated, but then Lucario senses a large presence.

("Lucas ! Sonic ! I sense a powerful aura not far away from here !") Exclaimed the jackal Pokemon.

As the creature fire the electrical discharge Lucario shouted at Lucas and Sonic to get behind it, and Lucario used Protect to shield the three of them from the attack.

"What was that !?" Sonic pointed at the electric blast, and he saw a towering black cables creature.

("That's...I saw it on TV not long ago on my house, I saw a similar creature attacking the Alola region, it's an Ultra Beast ! A Pokemon from another dimension !") Explained Lucario.

"What ! How is it something from another dimension can..." Before Sonic can finshed his sentence Tails and Amy were able to find him.

"Sonic you're back ! I thought I lost you forever !" Tails happily hugged his best friend.

"Come on Tails you know it took more than that to kill me, but how did you find us so fast ?" Sonci questioned his best friend who for some reason able to find him so quickly in a huge city.

"Well you are the only blue hedgehog in the world, and all I do is just follow Amy's lead, she seems to know where you are for whatever reason." Shrugged Tails.

"What is that thing !" Shrieked Amy pointing at the Ultra Beast.

"It's a creature from another dimension but we can talk about that later ! Tails has the radar found any signal ?" Asked Sonic in a hurry.

"Yes, there was a Chaos Emerald there, but I can't find it's signal anymore." Answered Tails.

"The Chaos Emerald must've what brought the Ultra Beast here !" Guessed Sonic.

"Either way, that electric blast knocked out everyone in the vicinity, I don't think it side with anyone." Said Lucas.

"You may be right Lucas, but we can't let things end like this, we got to have that creature off the building !" Said Sonic.

("I'm afraid we're in no condition to fight, we spend to much energy already, and now to fight that gigantic Ultra Beast is impossible")

"Lucario's right Sonic, I ran out of energy as well, we need to rest for a while." Lucas also already exhausted.

"I suppose you're right, sorry Tails but I need to borrow the Emerald radar for the time being." Sonic reached his hand to get the radar.

"Sorry Sonic, but that electric blast damaged the radar, Any and I were saved by a narrow margin, we were so close to the city, the blast dissipates before it reached outside the city." Explained Tails.

"Sonic, what trouble are you involved in this time ?" Questioned Amy with a suspicious look.

"I suppose it won't hurt to tell you two." Sonic then explained to Tails and Amy about what he's been up to.

"World of Trophy ? Otherworlders ? And you're fighting an alliance of villains across time and space ?" Both Tails and Amy have a hard time swallowing Sonic's story.

"That's true, we can't let them summon Galeem to the world, so we need to get our hands on this Chaos Emerald, if the Chaos Emerald is what brought that Ultra Beast here then they do possess great power to remove Galeem's seal." Explained Lucas.

"If that's the case then we want to help you !" Exclaimed Tails.

"Really Tails ? I'd love to have you on board but, this is much bigger than our previous adventures you know, and my new allies are rather quirky." Explained Sonic which annoys Lucas and Lucario.

"If what you said is true then we can't just stay still, this involve all of us as well !" Shouted Amy.

"I guess we have no choice then, Tails, Amy I'd like you to join me, but as for our other friends, I really wish not to involve them in this, who knows how they're gonna take it ?" Asked Sonic worriedly.

"We can worry about Knuckles and the others later, right now you need a mechanical genius to fix that radar." Remind Tails.

"Hold on, but first we need to call G.U.N to send medical aid ! That electric blast knocked out the entire city !" Amy grabbed the G.U.N communicator from the unconscious soldier and requesting medical aid, the receiver agreed and aid is on the way. The damage caused by the electric blast is very devastating, only Lucario, Sonic, Lucas, Tails and Amy are the only ones left conscious.

After that, Sonic used his golden plate to teleport back to the ship along with two new allies.

Meanwhile...

**Grand Metropolis - Outside HEXAeco Building**

Shortly after Sonic has left, a ring appeared, it enlarge and formed a portal, a boy wearing metallic helmet coming out from it.

"What's your status ?" Asked the voice from the communicator on the boy's helmet.

"It seems Fassad is too late, the Emerald is gone, while he did managed to take over the building, the creature is now the ones taking control right now, everyone else is knocked out cold by the crearure's attack." Answered the boy looking at the creature 'plugging' itself onto the building, also a smaller but identical creatures coming out from the rift plugging themself around the building.

The boy then looked around to see Shadow, Rouge, and Omega all unconscious, not only because they worn out from the battle earlier, they also taking a direct hit from the creature.

"What do we do with them ? They did put up a great fight against our army ?" Asked the boy.

"Bring them back, those three are going to serve us now."

"Whatever you say." The boy lift them using telekinesis and send them to the portal, he also used the portal to take back the entire defeated Pigmask Army and Giygas Forces back to their base while he went inside the building to check on Fassad, the creature didn't do anything to him because they were busy draining the energy, before he entered, he uttered a word. "Lucas, I hope we never cross paths."

* * *

**Finally it's over, writers block and busy day here, I haven't come up with the bad guys for this chapter last week.**

**For those of you who played Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon you can go to Xurkitree's homeworld Ultra Plant where it turns out Xurkitree's comes with various sizes, there's gigantic ones and smaller ones or human sized ones, a gigantic Xurkitree is the one appeared here.**

**Team Dark is the name of Shadow's team in Sonic Heroes game game, the member consists of Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.**

**Grand Metropolis is a stage in Sonic Heroes where it was ruled by the megacorp HEXAeco company until Eggman take it over.**

**Considering Xurkitree can discharge 1000,000 volt of electricity, a gigantic ones must be able to cause even more damage, and Team Dark worn out from earlier battle cannot withstand a direct attack from a gigantic Pokemon, Lucario's Protect is one of the few ways to protect yourself from the blast, and Tails and Amy were out of range of the attack. It knows Protect because Riley use a TM on it.**

**Let's just say in this fic Ultra Beast Invasion of Alola is broadcasted to the entire world, and since Ultra Beast personally attacked Alola and Lusamine explained what really happened during the conference at the beginning of Rainbow Rocket episode, it's clear Ultra Beast are not a secret to the public.**

**Thanks to the World of Trophy effect most people weren't killed by Xurkitree's attack as their physical condition is enhanced from the effect.**

**Before the giant Xurkitree is attacked it's ability Beast Boost activates which empower it's Discharge even more unleashing an incredible amount of damage.**

**I won't completely detailed the battle but it's clear GUN's forces are doing anything it takes to fend off the Pigmask Army and Giygas Forces in multiple part of the city.**

**Character debut : Amy Rose, G.U.N Soldiers, Pigmask Army, Pigmask Major, Pigmask Colonel, Ultimate Chimera, Horsantula, Mecha Lion, Reconstructed Mole, Flying Mouse, Really Flying Mouse, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Fassad, Xurkitree, Masked Man/Claus**


	49. In Search For a Star

**Mushroom Kingdom - Peach Castle**

Peach Castle, the center of Mushroom Kingdom Government, aaonce beautiful castle now is nothing more than an empty building, R.O.B's plan fortunately saved Peach from an unwilling marriage to Bowser. But in the process the wedding guests are all teleported away thanks to the result of R.O.B's plan. However this castle won't remain empty for long.

"It's not there either !? Then look somewhere else !"

Fawful ordered the Goombas to looked elsewhere as he had something he like to find in Peach Castle, alongside him there's Cackletta and a large monster standing next to him, it's like a combination of a pig and armadillo who looked not so different from those Pigmask Chimeras.

"Lord Fawful, let me help you search for it !" Said the creature.

"Patience Midbus, we just freed you from being frozen alive like an ice cream, you're not at full strength yet." Replied Fawful.

"So he's the one serve you after my demise is he ?" Asked Cackletta meeting Midbus for the first time. "And this Dark Star will gave us the power we need ?"

"But of course mistress Cackletta, when I fuse with the star it gave me incredible amount of power, it should suffice to make us even more powerful." Explained Fawful.

"I suppose you have a point, it irks me to be a pawn of that skeleton, he tell us he brought us to life to give us a second chance to make our goal come true, and yet we also feel his power binding us, there's gotta be something he's hiding, and can you believe the people we've met !" Complained Cackletta.

"Indeed mistress, they all can't be called normal, but they possess unique abilities, maybe we should try to work together for a while until opportunity present itself." Plotted Fawful.

"I suppose you're right, I'd be lying if I say I have no interest about what they have in their home worlds." Agreed Cackletta. "Look at this, Bowser's minions are now under our control, but why stop there ?"

"Indeed mistress, why stop now while there's more to take and use ? Hahahahahaha !" Both Cackletta and Fawful laughed evilly.

"By the way Fawful, what about that other one that come with us to Mushroom world ? Were you serious about sharing the Dark Star power with her ?" Questioned Cackletta.

"Well we both have different goals, I don't see any reason to betray each other, she can have this kingdom for all we care." Replied Fawful.

"Lord Fawful, Mistress Cackletta we searched everywhere but no sign of the Dark Star." Said Kamek in a flat tone.

"What ! That can't be ! If it's not here then where could it be !?" Yelled Fawful until he realize something. "Kamek you're a sorcerer, use your taguc to locate the Dark Star !"

"As you wish my Lord." Kamek used his magic to try to find the Dark Star, and then they located a great power not far from where they are now, whether that's the Dark Star or not it remains to be seen. "I sense something powerful not far from here, it's a star like energy located in Vista Hill, I shall teleport all of us there." Kamek then teleport himself, Fawful, Cackletta, and Midbus to Vista Hill. Unbeknownst to them someone is watching them from the shadows.

**Bowser's Castle - Throne Room**

With Bowser and Jr. gone the kingdom is left without a leader, Kamek were supposed to take charge but he ended up brainwashed to serve Fawful and the entire Neo Subspace Army in the process. As for who's the one responsible to rule the kingdom ? Sitting on the throne is a purple humanoid mushroom wearing a pink dress, white gloves, she also has red eyes and white lips, surrounded by both Bowser's minions and a bunch of smaller purple humanoid mushrooms like herself.

"O Princess Shroob, we have opened the basement vault for you." Said Iggy Koopa kneeling down before Princess Shroob, the leader of alien race called the Shroobs. Shrrobs normally have their own language but thanks to the World of Trophy effect Shroobs can speak and understand other languages as well.

"Alright, take me there." Princess Shroobs got up from her seat while Iggy Koopa lead her to the basement.

**Bowser Castle - Basement**

Iggy lead Princess Shroob to the basement because there's something in the basement vault that she's after. It turned out to be an entire surviving Shroobs frozen alive, but on the middle there's a large Shroob similar to Princess Shroob, wearing crown, pink dress, but much bigger.

"There you are sister, I've been brought back to life to freed you, I'm sorry I didn't release you during my conquest but no more, this time we will have the Mushroom Kingdom and get our revenge." Said Princess Shroob to her frozen sister. "You ! Koopa ! melt this ice this instant !"

"Yes your majesty, I'll go get the flamethrowers ready." Iggy then left the basement to get some flamethrowers.

**Peach Castle - Basement**

Team Gamma consists of Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Pac-Man arrived in Peach Castle, teleported to the basement.

"Here a-we are Peach Castle ! Well her basement exactly." Announce Mario.

"Not what I expect from a princess castle, it looks so dreary here even if this is the basement." Commented Pac-Man.

"We're only being careful in case there's...unwanted guests here." Peach answered softly. "It's not far from here to the ground floor, follow me."

As Team Gamma walked around the basement until they saw a stairs leading up, as they almost reached the ground floor a figure running at high speed crashed into Peach.

"Uugh !" Peach fell down on the floor which shocks her allies.

"Peach ! Are a-you okay ?" Mario rushed to her side to check on her.

"I'm fine Mario." Peach get up again and look at the one ran into her, it's a Goomba but flat as a paper.

"Hey that Goomba is flat as a paper !" Shouted Pac-Man.

"It's gotta a-be Paper Bowser minion let's deal with him now." As Mario prepare to fight the Paper Goomba begged Mario to stop in a feminine voice.

"Stop ! I'm not Paper Bowser minion." The Goomba then revealed itself to be Paper Peach disguising herself using the Sneaky Parasol. "It's me Paper Peach !"

"Whoa Peach has a flat doppelganger ?" Amazed Pac-Man.

"It's a long a-story, I'll tell you later Pac-Man." Explained Mario.

"Paper Peach ! I'm so glad you're safe ! What happened here after that light showed up ?" Peach relieved her paper self is safe.

"I'm so glad I run into you, I thought all hope is lost, alright I tell you what happened after that light appeared out of nowhere."

_Flashback..._

**Peach Castle - Shortly After the Light Faded**

"Uuuh ..what was that light ? Hey ! Where's half of my minions and my bride !? And my son !?" Paper Bowser panicked as he looked at his surroundings.

"Dad ? Dad !? Where are you ?" Shouted Jr.

"So, other me us missing huh ? Look you may not be my son, but you will be under my protection." Promised Paper Bowser to Jr.

And then a space time rift opened with Ancient Minister coming out from it.

"Who are you !? Are you the one responsible for this mess !?" Yelled Paper Bowser.

"I am the Ancient Minister, and I would like to invite you to join my forces." Offered the Ancient Minister.

"And why should I agree to work for you !?" Questioned the paper Koopa.

"Because are you satisfied with just ruling this world while there are many others awaiting your reign ?" Tempted the Minister.

"Heh heh, you have a point there, I will join you, and once I've reunite with my son the universe will be at our hands !" And then Paper Bowser agreed to join Ancient Minister forces while Paper Peach watch from the shadows.

_Back to the Present.._

**Peach Castle **

"When everyone distracted by the light I used my Sneaky Parasol to disguise myself as one of Paper Bowser's minion and went into hiding and overheard that conversation, I didn't know what to do or what happened so I just stay here." Explained Paper Peach

"Well explaining would take a while, but no need to fear other me, in fact I want you to join us, if we worked together we can find the book and bring you home." Peach offered her paper self to join her team.

"Alright I'll take you up on your offer, but I also have another important thing to tell you while I was hiding." Paper Peach then explained what she heard when Fawful, Cackletta, and Midbus were talking about when she was hiding and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Vista Hill ? Mario ! You don't think ?"

"Maybe it's a-not the Dark Star, but him !?" Realized Mario.

"We need to get there quick ! As strong as he is it still difficult to faced Kamek, Fawful, Cackletta, and Midbus combined !" As Peach fear the worst Mario used his golden plate to teleport the five of them to Vista Hill.

**Vista Hill**

After Kamek teleported them to. Vista Hill all they saw there is just a wooden puppet, it wears blue vest and hat, and no sign of Dark Star anywhere.

"Where's the Dark Star ? You said you sense a powerful presence here Kamek !" Fawful yelled at Kamek after not seeing any signs of Dark Star.

"I did sense a powerful presence here, and it's right there." Kamek pointed at the puppet.

"He's right, I also sense great power coming from that puppet, could the Dark Star be in there ?" Said Cackletta curious.

"Leave that to me Lady Cackletta I'll tear that doll open !" Volunteered Midbus.

As Midbus approach the puppet, the puppet actually move and grabbed Midbus hand.

"You tried to rip me apart ? Not if I have anything to say about it." The puppet turns out possess immense strength and he throw Midbus away from him.

"What he just throw Midbus away like that ? Who are you !?" A shocked Fawful demanding answers.

"My name is hard to pronounce for your kind, but you may call me Geno, a warrior from a higher plane. It seems I'm needed in this world once more and I sense evil coming out from the three of you ! Prepare yourself !" Geno ready for a fight.

Geno fired a powerful beam to the four of them but Kamek create a magic barrier to shield them from the attack, Cackletta then summon lightning from the sky to struck down Geno but he managed to avoid the incoming lightnings, Cakcletta then teleport Fawful in front of Geno and Fawful shoot him with laser at point blank, harming Geno in the process as he fall down, Fawful readies another attack but Geno also ready to fire another beam, seeing this Midbus rolled around to protect Fawful from Geno's beam attack.

"Master Fawful ! Get away from him puppet !" Midbus turned blue and exhales icy breath towards Geno freezing him.

"Midbus, you retain your ice powers ? Of course like Tabuu said, that light enhance our powers, the Ancient Minister never told us this !" Realized Fawful. "That means you too can access your blizzard form !"

"I will use this power to serve Lord Fawful and Mistress Cackletta, now puppet prepare yourself." Midbus comes closer to to tear Geno apart, however something shot Midbus on the face causing him to scream in pain.

"Gaah ! What is that !" Screamed Midbus as he fell on the floor, the shot almost hit his eye.

"Pac Dot shot, glad you don't need to have any thanks to the World of Trophy effect." Answered Pac-Man as Team Gamma has arrived.

"You ! Mario ! Tried to get in our way again are you !?" Respond Cackletta angrily.

"That's a-right ! Whatever you have planned can't be for good ! Looking for Dark Star again are you Fawful !" Exclaimed Mario.

"How you !? Never mind, with four of us here we'll creamed you like a chowder." Fawful the prepare for another battle.

"Bring it !" Mario takes a fighting pose. "Pac-Man you rescue Geno first !" Said Mario as Pac-Man run to rescue Geno.

"Oh no you don't ! You're gonna pay for hitting my face !" Midbus charged at Pac-Man but Pac-Man create a trail of pac dots above Midbus and transform into his classic form, avoiding Midbus and reached Geno, Pac-Man used his oac dot dot to destroy the ice, freeing Geno.

"What kind of technique is that ? And how did he get there so fast !?" Pac-Man unusual technique baffles Midbus.

"Thanks for the help, you friends with Mario ?" Asked Geno while standing up.

"You can say we are, I'm Pac-Man by the way." Pac-Man introduced himself.

"You can call me Geno, but intros can wait we have to deal with these guys first !" Pac-Man and Geno face off against Midbus.

"Kamek you're joining forces with them what about your loyalty to Bowser ?" Asked Peach.

"He's no longer my master, I serve the Neo Subspace Army now." Replied Kamek in a deadpan tone.

"Looks like the Koopa Troop is under Neo Subspace Army control, we a-got to free them !" Exclaimed Mario as he prepare to fight Kamek, but Yoshi stood in front of him.

"You want to fight him Yoshi ? Okay I a-deal with Fawful then !"

"Princess Peach so we meet again, and this time your voice will be mine !" Threatened Cackletta.

After that battle ensues at Vista Hill.

Fawful kept on firing laser beams with his vacuum helmet towards Mario but he managed to avoid them all. Mario run and jumped at Fawful, but Fawful managed to dodge the attack by flying higher, Mario then shoot fireballs at Fawful, but he managed to avoid the fireballs, Fawful the charged a powerful energy ball and shoot at Mario, Mario not needing powerups thanks to World of Trophy effect summon his cape and reflected the attack back at Fawful, knocking him down from the air.

Cackletta use magic to duplicate herself and surround Peach, she point her hand at Peach ready to attack her with fire magic, but then from behind someone whack Cackletta with a Parasol, turns out it Paper Peach, hiding and waiting for the right moment to attack, Cackletta fall down and her duplicates disappeared, she got up and baffled by the two Princess Peach.

"Yoshi, my hatred to you never ends." Said Kamek despite being brainwashed his grudge with Yoshi seemed to be the only thing that's real.

Kamek summon Stine blocks and throw it at Yoshi, but it managed to avoid the incoming attacks, he shoot a spell all next but it missed again, turns out it's a bluff, he teleported behind Yoshi and blast it with a spellball, knocking the dinosaur back a short distance.

Pac-Man and Geno double teamed Midbus, Pac-Man transform into his classic form, with it's 2D form Midbus having trouble landing a hit which serves a distraction while Geno fire a powerful beam at Midbus, greatly damaged him.

As Mario draws closer he didn't realize Fawful already activate the nozzle string on his helmet, the string then bind Mario, making him unable to move. As Fawful ready to shoot him with an energy ball point blank Mario headbutt Fawful instead, removing g the helmet and both of them fell to the ground, but since they aren't high of the ground it doesn't hurt.

Regaining her composure Cackletta shoot fireballs to attack both Peach, she spin around to spread her fire attack but the two Peach jumped to avoid the attack, seeing this coming Cackletta teleport behind Peach and grabbed her neck. Paper Peach throw her parasol to hit Cackletta and despite it's made of paper the parasol is still strong enough to hurt her, and Paper Peach jumped towards Cackletta, grabbed her parasol and pummel Cackletta with her parasol to let go of Peach. Peach then follow up with another attack by charging a heart shaped beam from her finger and blast Cackletta.

Kamek ready to finish Yoshi once and for all but the dinosaur lay and egg and throw it at Kamek hitting it on his face, Yoshi then do a ground pound on Kamek causing him to lose his balance, Yoshi then spread it's wings and burn Kamek with it's fire breath.

Midbus seeing his outnumbered create an army of snow and like creatures with Fawful's face, they breathe icy mist in the floor to make it slippery causing Geno and Pac-Man to lose their balance. Midbus then generate snowballs and throw them at Geno and Pac-Man unable to avoid it thanks to the floor being slippery both of them got hit and surprisingly the snowballs hurt a lot.

"This is a tough opponent we're dealing with ! If only I can rev roll them !" Said Pac-Man angrily.

"Rev roll ?" Asked a confused Geno.

"Yeah, I run and roll at them at full speed, but that guy in the middle seems to tough for that, and the slippery floor can give me extra speed." Explained Pac-Man.

"Leave that to me, I think I can assist you." Geno used his power to boost Pac-Man strength and defense, and then Pac-Man do a rev roll and charge through Midbus and his army of Snawfuls, thanks to Geno's magic and the slippery floor created by Midbus Pac-Man is strong enough to run over them like a bowling pin, causing all of them to fall to the ground while Geno summon a beam of light from the sky and blast all of them, defeating Midbus and destroying the Snawfuls.

With that the four villains are defeated.

"You lost !" Exclaimed Mario.

"Not yet, now mistress !" At Fawful signal Cackletta throw a fireball to the sky and it exoloded, and in short notice multiple flying saucer appears and shoot below, Mario managed to avoid the shots but he's shocked to see the flying saucer.

"It can't a-be ! That's a Shroob saucer !" Mario still remembering his fight against the Shroobs, creatures who's vileness outperformed Bowser.

The saucer then projected a hologram of Princess Shroob and her sister to Mario and co. "Listen well Mario, we the Shroobs have returned, and this time we will have the Mushroom Kingdom ! Of course your country isn't the only one we're interested in, there are many worlds to conquer and all of those will belong to the Shroobs and when the time is right we will have our vengeance against you." As the hologram turned off a large black bird wearing a turban and golden necklace swoop in and rescue the villains.

"Wingo ! He's a part of this too ?" Questioned a confused Peach.

"Peach, they really gather everyone to their ranks, I fear this is too much even for us to handle." Mario starting to doubt as he saw the Koopa Troop, the Beanish witch and genius, and the Shroobs have joined forces, and not only that Wingo who is Cpt Toad enemy is also a part of their forces.

"Mario don't be discouraged, if it's help you need I want to join you to even the odds against them." Geno patted Mario's shoulder to cheer him on.

"I wished to join you as well !" Insisted Paper Peach.

"Okay, glad to have you two joined us as well, we'll explain everything on the ship, it's our HQ." Explained Mario.

"So Geno what about the Star Road ?" Asked Peach.

"The Star Road is safe, the Star Sprites make sure to personally protect it at all cost by concealing it that even spiritual beings have hard time finding it, but we can go there later, it's wish granting power will be beneficial for your cause." Explained Geno. "Right now they won't let anyone pass, at least not without my approval."

"So if you're back here that means..."

"Yes, something terrible is gonna happen which is why I was sent here again to combat it, so I will join you once again !" Declared Geno.

"Wait Mario why do we came here again ?" Asked Pac-Man which reminds Mario the reason why they're there on the first place.

**Peach Castle - Vault**

After finding out the Dark Star is not in Peach Castle Fawful withdrew his forces, making the castle empty making it easy for Team Gamma to enter without problems, they head to the vault where Peach stored her wealth.

"So anything there Peach ?" Asked Mario waiting outside.

"Yes, all the coins are here, we'll use this for funds." Said Peach as she teleported half of her wealth to S.S Light.

"Man that's a lot of gold, the perks of being royalty huh ?" Said Pac-Man.

"I still don't see mortals fascination with shiny metals." Remarked Geno.

"Well we got what we came here for, and some more info as well, so if they're searching for the Dark Star it also must've returned as well." Deduced Mario.

"And if it's not here, the Dark Star must be someplace else." Added Peach.

"Too many questions and so little answers, we should regroup and have meetings about this." Suggested Pac-Man which everyone agreed, Mario then teleport everyone back to the ship with his golden plate.

* * *

**Thats that and so another team gains a new ally.**

**In this battle despite the villains strength in number they still figuring out the abilities the World of Trophy gave them, so Princess Shroob and Wingo only come to rescue their allies as experienced fighters like Mario can easily crush them, and Pac-Man appearance will give the villains outside context problem. For example Midbus didn't realize while he can access his Blizzard form at will it's not necessary to use his ice powers.**

**Pac-Man classified form is his original aracde appearance for those of you don't know.**

**Since I'm still learning on Fawful bad grammar English and food analogy he won't be speaking like that for now.**

**This may be late but you can think the golden plate is something like DC's Fatherbox or Motherbox without the sentience.**

**Character debut : Midbus, Snawfuls, Geno, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Shroobs, Wingo.**

**Boss battle : Fawful, Cackletta, Midbus, Kamek**


	50. All Hail Emperor Tatanga

**Sarasaland - Daisy's Castle Entrance**

Team Theta consists of Luigi, Daisy, and Mega Man arrived at Sarasaland to gather more coins to fund their cause. Sarasaland consists of 4 kingdoms ruled by four Kings who swore allegiance to Princess Daisy. But right now Daisy may not be given a warm welcome.

"Hold ! Entry is not permitted !" Shouted the Pionpi guards getting in Team Theta way.

"Wait aren't those Chinese Zombies !? Stand back everyone !" Mega Man readies his blaster after seeing the Pionpis.

"Stand down Mega Man ! They're Pionpis a native in Chai Kingdom." Explained Daisy. "Why are you blocking our way, it's me Princess Daisy !"

"We serve no one but our ruler Emperor Tatanga !" Replied the guard

Hearing that name again Diasy exploded with rage. "What ! Tatanga ! He's back ! And taking over my country again ! Wait till I get my hands on him !" Daisy tried to force herself inside with the guards having problem trying to restrain her.

"Help ! We need backup !" Said the guard trying to restrain Daisy.

Soon many more Pionpis rush through the entrance and drop Team Theta to the dungeon.

**Daisy's Castle - Dungeon**

"Imprisoned in my own castle, how embarrassing." Lamented the princess sitting in an underground cell with Luigi and Mega Man.

"So this Tatanga guy ? You seem to know him Daisy." Asked Mega Man.

"Not only do I know him ! He tried to conquer my country once ! And to think he dare come back and do this again ! He's so gonna regret this !" Daisy is very bitter thanks to what Tatanga has done before.

"Now a-now Daisy, let's a-find a way to escape first shall we." Luigi tried to calm Daisy down.

"I can try destroying the cell door is that okay ?" Asked Mega Man.

"If you do that we're gonna alert more guards, the last thing we need is a Gao showed up and shooting fireballs at us." Explained Daisy.

"Right, creatures from the four kingdoms coexist on your a-domain right ?" Asked Luigi.

"Yeah, all the more difficult since they have different powers from one another." Sighed Daisy.

"We could escape from the cell using our golden plates, they don't seem to confiscate anything from us." Mega Man commented the lax security.

"Let's just exploit this mistake, it's a bit far to the vault from here." Replied Daisy, but as they prepare to teleport out they hear someone's voice from the cell next door.

"Princess Daisy is that you ?" Asked the voice next door.

"This a-voice ? Toadsworth ?" Questioned Luigi.

"Master Luigi you're here too ? Am I glad you're alright, when Bowser banished four of you away from here we thought all hope was lost, but I'm glad I was wrong."

"Toadsworth how did you ended up here ?" Daisy wondering why Toadsworth is in Diasys castle dungeon.

"Well, a bit long after you vanish Princess Daisy, Sarasaland launched a surprise invasion attempt on Beanbean Kingdom, someone named Tatanga declared himself a new emperor, who is this Tatanga person ?" Answered Toadsworth.

"Tatanga is an alien that tried to conquer my kingdom once, and to think he did it again !" Answered Daisy in an angry tone. "I bet he has the four Kings under his control again."

"No, this is terrible, is there anything we can do ? And what about Princess Peach ? Is she with you ?" Asked the worried Toadsworth.

"It's a-alright Toadsworth, Peach, Mario, and I reunited again safe and sound." Answered Luigi.

"Really ! Please you must let me see her again, if anything happens to Peach I don't know what I would do." Pleaded Toadsworth.

"It's alright Toadsworth, once we get what we came for you will see Peach again." Assured Daisy.

After this Mega Man used his golden plate to teleport the three of them out from the cell.

**Dungeon Corridor**

The three of them walked to Toadsworth cell and teleported him out, freeing him from captivity.

"I'm out ? How did you... ?" Toadsworth surprised at the easy escape.

Cutting him off Luigi said. "We can a-talk later, right now we need to go to the castle vault."

"Wait ! I'm not the only prisoner here, there's E. Gadd, Stuffwell, Perry, Starlow, even the Beanbean royalties are locked down here, we must save them first !" Said Toadsworth.

"Don't worry we will get them out. Do you know where they are ?" Asked Daisy.

"Yes, since I'm the last one locked in I know where they've been held captive." Toadsworth then looked at Mega Man. "And who might you be young man ? I don't think we've met before."

"It's nice to meet you sir, my name is Megan Man and I'm... not from around here." Replied the blue bomber sheepishly.

"I see, nice to meet you Mega Man, now we must hurry, I heard Tatanga have plans for them." Having Toadsworth said that Team Theta seek to freed the captives.

With Toadsworth leading Team Theta follow him until Toadsworth stop in his tracks. "Sssh stop, look over there." Toadsworth pointed at the legless stone creature with arms.

"Tokotokos, they look like they guarding that cell over there." Whispered Daisy. "Be careful with them, despite their stone like anatomy their actually very fast moving."

"But they have no legs, hiw can they be fast moving ?" Asked Mega Man pointing at their lack of legs.

"Look Mega Man, some of your world logic don't apply here got it." Answered Daisy.

"We can a-launch a surprise attack right ?" Asked Luigi.

"Yes we can, and here's are we going to do it." As Daisy finished discussing her plan she used her flower power to grow a flower vine in the ground where the Tokotokos are standing and bind the two Tokotokos, too late in realizing the Vines, Luigi then quickly dashed and jumped at their heads, knocking them unconscious.

As the guards defeated they saw E. Gadd with Stuffwell, Starlow, and Perry inside.

"Professor E. Gadd ! We come to rescue you !" Exclaimed Luigi.

"Luigi is that you ? I'm so glad you're alright, when Toadsworth called us for help at Oeach Castle I knew we had to do something, ! But I'm glad you're back now."

"Thank goodness were saved." Stuffwell jumping with joy.

"Luigi you came to save us ? Yay were saved." Starlow tried to hide her faithlessness in Luigi.

"Luigi I heard Princess Peach is in danger ! Where is she now ?" Asked Perry.

"She's fine, and don't a-worry we all will be reunited soon." Luigi used his golden plate to get the three of them out from their cell.

"Wow we're out just like that ?" Said E. Gadd surprised.

"There's time to explain later right now we must rescue the Beanbean royal family !" Said Toadsworth as they all continue to look for the Beanbean royal family.

Again with Toadsworth leading they reached another cell with Sphinx like creature guarding them.

"First a Chinese Zombies, a living Moai Statue, and now Sphinx, there sure are a lot of similarities between our worlds." Commented Mega Man after looking at the Sphinx like creatures.

"Thise are Gaos, natives of Birabuto Kingdom, they can shoot fireballs from their mouth, be careful." Warned Daisy.

"I'll handle them." Mega Man preparing for a fight used one of his special weapons the Ice Slasher, from a distance Mega Man shoot an icy projectiles toward the Gaos freezing them solid, unable to react in time Mega Man used the opportunity to kick the frozen Gao away from the cell, and thanks to being frozen it become slippery and the imaoct from the kick pushed the Gaos away easily. They checked the inside but all they found is just Lady Lima on the ground.

"Lima ! Want happened !? Where's Prince Peasley and Queen Bean !?" Shouted Toadsworth.

"Toadsworth ? They got Queen Bean and Prince Peasley, this Tatanga brainwash them into serving him, I have no use for Tatanga, that's why he left me here, and when I try to snapped them out it didn't worked, Tatangas hypnosis is stronger than mere words." Explained the saddened Lima.

"Lima don't you worry we will save Peasley and Bean, we will get you out first." Said Toadsworth as Luigi used his golden plate to free Lima from the cell.

"Thank you, now we must hurry ! We must save them quick !" Said Lima as everyone left the dungeon and headed to the ground floor of the castle.

**Daisy's Castle - Ground Floor**

Team Theta and others rushed through the ground floor with Daisy, Luigi, and Mega Man taking out the brainwashed creatures easily by electrocuting them, obscuring their vision with flower petals, freezing, burning, and shocking them with his many arsenals respectively.

**Daisy's Castle - Throne Room**

They run until they reached the throne room, which turned out to be empty.

"Darn we missed him !" Angered Daisy.

But then a loud sound can be heard from the outside, prompting everyone to rush to the throne room balcony, and what they saw is a blimp with a screen showing a purple skinned person wearing a crown and a red cape, someone Daisy knows too well.

"Greetings citizens of Sarasaland ! This is your new Emperor Tatanga reporting from Beanbean Kingdom. As of today Beanbean Kingdom are now our new vassal state, Queen Bean and Prince Peasley have agreed to our terms and now Beanbean Kingdom is now a part of our territory !" Declared Tatanga. "Now a few words from our new friends Queen Bean."

"We're so happy to be a part of Sarasaland." Answered Queen Bean in a deadpan tone. "My son and I will work our utmost for the benefits of our country."

"And there you have it everybody ! Glory to Tatanga !" Tatanga praised himself.

And of course after hearing that announcement the brainwashed citizens of Sarasaland chant in unison, "All hail Tatanga ! All hail Tatanga !"

"No, Tatanga got Beanbean Kingdom under his control too." Lima fall down on her knees from the shock.

Daisy is also in shock seeing all her subjects saluting Tatanga, even though they all are brainwashed doesn't change the fact that it still hurts, Luigi tried to cheer Daisy up, however...

"It's okay, I'm fine Luigi, I'm not the only one going through this, I'll reclaim my country later, for now we have something else we must do." Said Daisy already made her decision.

"Lady Lima, for the time being Luigi, Mega Man, and me are pretty much a part of an organization, trying to combat the likes of Tatanga, it may not be immediately but I assure you we will liberate Beanbean Kingdom from Tatanga's control, will you come with us ?" Daisy offered her hand to Lima.

"If it will save our country, then I will join you." Agreed Lima.

"What about a-you Toadsworth ? E. Gadd ?" Asked Luigi.

"I don't know what we can do, but we also will join you." Both Toadsworth and E. Gadd, Perry, Stuffwell, and Starlow also agreed.

"Okay, now that's settled we need to go to the vault, Daisy where is the vault ?" Asked Mega Man.

"It's not far from here we just..." Before Daisy finished her sentence a large Sphinx like creature saw them and block their way.

"Another Gao ? But this one seems larger." Commented Mega Man noticing the difference.

"That's not just any Gao, he's their leader King Totomesu !" Revealed Daisy.

"Intruder ! You will not escape !" Totomesu prepare for a fight.

"Totomesu stop ! It's me Princess Daisy !" Pleaded Daisy trying to get through to him.

"I serve no one but Emperor Tatanga." Having said that Totomesu spit out fireballs to attack the heroes which force them to scramble to avoid getting hit.

Seeing Toadsworth right in front of Totomesu and Lima behind Toadsworth, Totomesu shoot fireball from his mouth but Toadsworth used his stick to summon a ? Block to block the fireball, Luigi jumped from behind and stomped on Totomesu's head. Which caused him to close his balance and fell to the floor.

As he tries to get up again he saw numerous flower petals surrounding him, obscuring his vision, which prompts Totomesu to breathe fire randomly to burn the petals, once the almost all the petals are gone allowing Totomesu to see again Mega Man and Perry already prepare an attack, Mega Man unleash his Charge Shot and Perry used his Chargebrella to fire powerful energy blast at the Sphinx king, Totomesu got shot and send him flying to the wall, a chance Luigi seized to jumped on Totomesu stomach.

Still able to get up Totomesu set his sights on E. Gadd and Stuffwell, he pounced at them only for E. Gadd to use FLUDD to repel him with strong water pressure, Stuffwell opened himself and use a Magic Window and throw it above Totomesu's head, Luigi appeared and stomped on Totomesu's head again which felled him for good. Or so it seems.

"So is he defeated now ?" Starlow float closer only for Totomesu to get up and pin her down with his paw.

"What !? He's a-still have enough strength !?" Luigi surprised at Totomesu stamina.

"This isn't good, after both being brainwashed and defeated by Mario Totomesu vow to get stronger, so he trains to improve himself." Explained Daisy.

"And with the World of Trophy effect spread across the universe Totomesu is strengthened even further." Added Mega Man.

"No ! Starlow !" Shouted Toadsworth.

King Totomesu ready to burn Starlow to a crisp, charging his fiery breath, with everyone don't know what to do as one wrong move could be fatal, but then Luigi do some kind of dance and then a strange void is created, inverting colors and it's surrounding, Totomesu movement gets very slow, which Luigi seizes to walked close to Totomesu and pull Starlow away from his paw, Luigi then backed away from Totomesu, soon after the void is vanished, everything back to normal, and Totomesu continue what he set out to do, however since he doesn't realize Starlow is gone he ended up burning his own paw, which caused him to wince in pain.

"Luigi you saved me, thanks, and I'm sorry for always looking down on you, both you and Mario are incredible people, I'm sorry I never noticed your own quality." Starlow apologized to Luigi long after not seeing him the same way she saw Mario.

"Thank a-you Starlow, I may not like my a-brother, but i have my own way of doing things." Replied Luigi.

"Luigi what did you just do ?" Asked a surprised E. Gadd.

"I'll explain a-later !" Answered Luigi readying for another attack

"This isn't good ! We need to get to the vault quick !" Shouted Daisy.

"Then looks like it's up to this." Mega Man throw away the dino medal he kept and unleashed the Dinomaton. "You guys go ! Me and this robot dinosaur will keep him busy !"

"Okay Mega Man we leave this to you !" Team Theta minus Mega Man and everyone else run away, while Totomesu about to block their path the Dinomaton fire a powerful beam that hurt Totomesu, preventing him from stopping the heroes. Totomesu then set his sights on the Dinomaton.

**Daisy's Castle - In Front if the Vault**

Everyone run until they reached the treasure vault, Daisy then unlock the door.

"Okay golden plate transferred half of my wealth to the ship !" Daisy then teleport half of her wealth to the ship.

"We a-did it ! We need to tell Mega Man mission complete." Said Luigi as he used his golden okay to contact Mega Man.

**Daisy's Castle - Throne Room**

Totomesu and Dinomaton locked in a fierce battle, however since Totomesu received a lot if beaif beatings in the previous battle, he barely stand a chance, but he did managed to stand his ground against the mechanical dinosaur as the Dinomaton is covered in scratch and burn marks.

"What a fierce opponent, I see that his position isn't just a mere status." Mega Man gained respect for King Totomesu for his strength in battle, and then Mega Man felt his golden plate beeping, Mega Man looked it up and received a message from Luigi saying mission accomplished, and he text the vault direction to Mega Man.

"Looks like we have to end this quickky." Mega Man jumped at the Dinomaton's back and the Dinomaton prepare for a takeoff, King Totomesu also fly to get in their way but Mega Man and Dinomaton combined their attack, a Mega Buster and Death Ray combined and shoot Totomesu with it, creating a huge blast and finally defeated Totomesu as he fell down on the floor unconscious. Mega Man then catch up with the team to the vault.

**Daisy's Castle - In Front if the Vault**

"I'm here everyone." Mega Man jumped down from the Dinomaton's back. "King Totomesu is down for now, he's a worthy adversary, I wish we could've met in different circumstances."

""We will rescue him, but for now there's something else we must do." Daisy then teleported everyone back to the ship with her golden plate, gaining new allies in the process.

**Daisy's Castle - Throne Room**

_A while after Team Theta left the castle..._

"Uuugh my body aching everywhere." King Totomesu got up, waking up from being unconscious.

"What happened to me ? Last thing I remember... Of course Tatanga ! How dare he got me under his spell again. Just you wait Tatanga, when the time is right I will make you pay for this !" Vowed Totomesu as he's freed from Tatanga's brainwashing.

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter, can't believe it's been 50 chapters already, I know I might make some mistakes, but who doesn't ? Anyway I promised to better my writing in the future **

**What Luigi do to save Starlow is his Brawl final smash Negative Zone which afflict enemies with random status auoments, honestly speaking what Luigi did was a gamble, it was luck that Totomesu afflicted with the timeslow affliction.**

**For those of you who played Super Mario Land, Sarasaland consists of four kingdoms ruled by the four Kings, and yet after finishing the last kingdom, Chai Kingdom we never see Daisy's Castle or territory, so I just made up the castle which located in the center of Sarasaland.**

**In the games Gao only attack by shooting fireballs, but in this fic they can walk, if Totomesu can move why they can't ?**

**Totomesu may have been freed from the brainwashing but he won't be joining the heroes just yet.**

**Death Ray is a Dinomaton move that targets all Vivosaurs, not just the one in the front.**

**Character debut : Pionpi, Gao, Tokotoko**

**Boss battle : King Totomesu**


	51. Snowy Day on Tropical Island

**Kong Isle - Beachside**

Donkey and Diddy finally return home after a while, unfortunately since they're on a mission they won't be able to stay long, they're back to get their weapons for the battle against Neo Subspace Army. However once they arrive something wrong happened to the isle as it covered in snow.

"What happened here !? Where are all this snow come from !?" Donkey and Diddy both agaped after seeing snow in their home which located on a tropical island.

"Snowing at this time of year ? Donkey don't you think it's odd ?" Diddy looked at at Donkey with bewilderment.

"Yeah, but something like this does happened before." Said Donkey remembering something similar happened before.

"You're right ! like that time when the Snowmad Tribe invading our home ! You don't think...they're back do you ?" Asked Diddy hoping he was wrong.

"It's possible, we really should ask R.O.B exactly the members of Neo Subspace Army, we know K. Rool and the Kremlings are a part of it." Remembered Donkey.

"And maybe our other enemies among their ranks as well ? The more I think about it the more I'm not sure we can win." Diddy started to imagine the worst.

"Diddy cheered up, we've faced many threats and hardships before but we always succeed, we beat the Snowmad Tribe before, we can do it again !" Said Donkey trying to cheer his little buddy.

"You're right DK, what was I thinking imagining the worst, we have powerful allies with us as well this time, we should...Donkey get down !" Diddy shoved Donkey behind a large rock to hide, apparently there's a group of blue furred penguins wearing green pants walking around the island.

"Aren't those Tuckses ? Then the Snowmads really are here." Whispered Diddy peering from the rock. "We need to inform the others."

"Hold on ! Look !" Donkey pointed at the Tuckses who walked from the direction of the Kong's houses ." If they walked around casually into our homes like that, does that mean..?"

"Come on Donkey they won't go down that easy...right ?" Diddy also starting to have a bad feeling.

"Okay, let's beat them up and.." Before finished Diddy interrupt Donkey.

"Wait DK let's just go around the usle to reach our house, if we jumped into action now those Tuckses will alert the others, let's do it quietly first." Donkey agreed and the pair choose to sneak around to reach their home unaware someone already did spotted them.

Donkey and Diddy sneak around to reach the isle, but then Donkey accidentally stepped on a twig, creating a cracking noise, this gets the Tuckses attention as they wonder about the cracking noise, Diddy peered from the rock they were hiding shoot his used his peanut popgun to shoot a nearby coconut causing it to fell and to distract the Tuckses. Seeing as they're finally close Donkey and Diddy decided to make a run for it.

**Kong Isle - Outside the Treehouse**

Donkey and Diddy managed to reached their home which there aren't any Tucks both inside and outside

"We finally made it, still there aren't any Tucks here or any Snowmad soldiers anywhere near here." Said Diddy looking around the perimeter.

"Let's look around maybe Cranky and the others are inside their homes." Donkey and Diddy opened the doors and entered everyone's house and buildings gathering their own weapons in the process like the bongo, guitar, and even the Snowmad horn, but not a single soul to be found.

"This place is deserted ! There's no one in sight ! Maybe they really all got captured." Diddy said in a worried tone. "Not to mention our banana hoard is gone !"

"But that can't be, how were they defeated ? This time they should be prepared in case there's another attack." Donkey sat down leaning towards the giant barrel behind him. "And why would the Snowmad Tribe want our banana hoard anyway ?"

"Yeah they should be more prepared this time, but what if Fredrik also came prepared and return with forces bigger than before ?" Asked Diddy.

"It's possible, even with everyone together they will be overwhelmed, I wonder if the golden plates can be used to locate a person ?" Donkey pulled out his golden plate to tinker with it, but Diddy noticed something.

"Wait DK ! Do we always have a giant barrel in our home ?" Diddy pointed at the giant barrel behind Donkey.

"Come to think of it we don't..what the !" The barrel then begin moving, removing it's disguise the barrel revealed that it has a face, eyes, mouth with wooden teeth.

"So close, if only you noticed later I would've get you for good !" Shouted the barrel.

"Belcha ! What are you doing here !" Yelled Donkey.

"Oh it's not just him who's here." Said another voice from above.

"This voice ! is it ?" Donkey and Diddy recognize a familiar voice, and when they looked around they finally found the source of the voice, it's a ghostly vulture wearing a pirate hat.

"That's right ! Kreepy Krow is back, and back with a vengeance." Announce the ghost bird.

"Krow ! Why is it snowing here !? I have the Snowmad horn with me !" Asked DK furiously.

"Duh, it's not one of a kind, Fredrik just have another one with him." Answered Krow.

Diddy started to realize something. "Wait ! If you two are here then could it be ! The Snowmad Tribe and Kremling Krew really are working together !"

"That's right, though King K. Rool often buttheads with that walrus, but it's a necessary effort to crush our hated enemies once and for all." Explained Kreepy. "Your family did put up quite the fight when the Snowmads invade, but what they didn't know is that we've been working together, and boy did we surprised them, and some others as well."

"What do you mean by that !? And Krow ! where's our family ! What have you done with them !" Donkey can't seem to contain his rage.

"If you want to know why don't you surrender, and we'll take you to where they are, assuming they're still alive that is ! Mwahahhahaha !" Belcha laughed maniacally.

"That's it ! I'll make you talk ! One way or another !" Donkey lunged at Belcha wanting to punch him.

As Donkey reached closer to Belcha Know intercept Donkey and possess him, stopping his attack

"Krow, did you just possess Donkey Kong ? I didn't know you can do that ?" Belcha is surprised by what he see.

"Not bad, I get myself a big strong body, anyway Belcha it may be a bit late, but I just realized that that I'm a ghost, of course I should be able to possess living beings, so I test this out on Donkey Kong, I can't believe it worked !" Explained Krow in Donkey's body.

"No, Donkey ! You got to fight it ! You can't let Krow take you over like that !" Pleaded Diddy.

"Donkey Kong is not here, I'm in charge of this body now ! And do I gonna enjoy using it to crush you Diddy Kong !" Krow lunges at Diddy and ready to punch him, and of course Belcha also helping Krow to defeat Diddy.

Krow using Donkey's body about to punch Diddy, but he avoid it just in time, activating his rocketbarrel, the punch landed on the ground and thanks to Donkey's immense strength his punch create a shockwave, Belcha jumped at that moment and spit out barrels at Diddy, which Diddy managed to avoid as well, except the last one which hits Diddy, causing him to fall to the ground. Belcha then spit out another barrel hitting Diddy directly, and damaged his rocketbarrel

"Ohoho, how deliciously ironic, Diddy Kong felled by the hands of his best friend Donkey Kong." Krow gets closer and ready to smash Diddy, he readies a double axe handle stance. "

(Is this really the end for me ? Hold on I remember something !) Diddy remembered something important, that Ganondorf gave him and Donkey a black crystal in case of emergency, while heavily reluctant Diddy decided to use that crystal.

"It's over Diddy Kong, prepare to die !" As Krow readies his fist Diddy then fight back at the last moment.

"Not yet !" He grabbed his peanut popgun and shoot Donkey with it behind Donkey Kong, however thanks to Donkey's large build the gun only gave him minor damage.

"Hah ! That does sting a little, but is that your last resort !? You bare even do a thing !" Said Krow turned around mocking Diddy's effort.

"No, that's just a distraction, I have something else in mind." Said Diddy already grabbed the black crystal.

"What is that black crystal ?" Questioned Belcha.

"You'll see." Diddy aimed his gun towards the crystal and shoot it at point blank range, shattering it, and then from the remains of the crystal a black swirling energy vortex appeared and combined together creating a concrete and physical form, it takes a humanoid form with two horns on it's head, and a skeletal face wearing armor, and on the lower parts a horse like creature is formed as if creating a man riding horse, and then a three pronged Lance also formed on the humanoid figure right hand.

"What is this thing !" Both Belcha and Krow were shocked by what they see.

(I remember what You guys Link told me before, how he fought a ghostly specter that held his friend captive, and this creature fits that description exactly, could this be Phantom Ganon ?)

""So you decided to use my power after all Diddy." Said the figure

"Ganondorf ? Is that you ?" Asked the confused chimp.

"I can sense my power from where you are, you see Phantom Ganon is like my avatar I can see what he see, and I can speak through him as if we're the same person." Explained Ganondorf as he begin looking around. "Hmm snow everywhere ? Not what I expect from a tropical island, and is that a barrel with a face on it ?"

"What is that monstrosity !" Shouted Belcha.

"Hmm,..a talking barrel ? Even in Hyrule we never have that, you sure came from a strange world Did, and why is Donkey is standing over there ?" Ganondorf pointed at Donkey standing next to Belcha. "Wait I sense another soul reside inside him."

"Ganondorf ! Donkey is possessed by a ghost, please can you expel him from Donkey." Begged Diddy.

"Honestly, you don't have to beg, you can't just act desperately too soon just because the odds are against you, anyway if it's exorcism you ask, it's trivial task for Phantom Ganon, I'm cutting off my connection now, you can order Phantom Ganon as you please." Ganondorf voice can't be heard anymore.

"Uh-umm Phantom Ganon expel Kreepy Krow from Donkey Kong !" Ordered Diddy, the manifestation agreed and charged at Donkey, it readies it's Lance and stabbed Donkey with it, much to Diddy's horror, however it doesn't pierced his body, in fact it stabbed Krow and forced him out from Donkey's body.

"Gaah ! I can't believe this ! I'm forced out, and I feel pain ! Just what is that thing !" Krow beginning to sound scared.

"Krow, let's get out of here ! We don't know what that is." Suggested Belcha also terrified of Phantom Ganon.

"Yes, we must escape quick !" Krow and Belcha are running away with Belcha jumped away from the Kings while Krow fly away.

"Oh no you're not ! Phantom Ganon intercept them !" Ordered Diddy as Phantom Ganon teleported in front of Belcha and Krow, and attack both of them with lightning.

"And this for possessing me !" Donkey used the Snowmad horn and blow it, generating ice energy which freeze Belcha, although hurt Krow managed to escape because he doesn't have any physical body.

"I have to report to King K. Rool about this, the Kong's have powers we had no idea of." Krow fly away as fast as possible to Crocodile Isle.

"Krow's eacaping ! after him !" Shouted Donkey.

Little did they know, their earlier battle has attracted the attention of the Tucks around the island, and thanks to their large number Donkey, and Diddy is surrounded.

"Get away from us ! Phantom Ganon blast them !" Ordered Donkey as Phantom Ganon stab it's Lance to the ground and emits electrical field which electrocute anyone nearby, Donkey and Diddy realizing what happened jumped to Phantom Ganon, sitting on the horse part. All the Tuckses are electrocuted by the lightning and they all pass out.

With them dealt with Donkey and Diddy ride on Phantom Ganon to chase after Krow to Crocodile Isle.

**Above the seas between Kong Isle and Crocodile Isle**

With Diddy's rocketbarrel damaged he has to ride on Phantom Ganon as well, and the three of them chased down Krow. "Get back here you fiend !" Donkey blow the Snowmad horn unleashing icy energy to attack Krow, and Phantom Ganon helping by shooting lightning from it's Lance, which Krow able to avoid it if barely, as the ice energy and Phantom Ganon lightning attack able to harm spirits as well.

Both lightning and ice keeps on striking Krow. "They're extremely persistent ! And what is that thing with them !" He does managed to avoid the attacks, until the last lightning managed to grazed his tail feathers.

_Meanwhile..._

**Crocodile Isle - K. Rool's Keep**

Inside K. Rool's castle both Lord Fredrik and King K. Rool debating on what to do with the Kong's.

"I'm going to torture them slowly and painfully, after what they did to me for so long they must experience the pain and humiliation they put me through !" Shouted K. Rool.

"And I prefer we froze them alive and left them for dead, the Kong Isle will be mine after this monkeys are gone." Replied Fredrik.

As the two leaders clashed about what to do another figure come in and attempt to break up the fight, it looks like a floating tiki mask with two disembodied floating hands. "Gentlemen gentlemen enough with the bickering, and let's settle this like real adults shall we ?"

"Ah you're back, and I must say, you brainwash their animal friends against the Kong's makes our victory even easier, and what do you suggest we do Tiki Tong ?" Asked the Kremling King.

"Why, we brainwash them to serve us, no doubt sooner or later Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong will come to the rescue, and once they do we pit those two against the rest of the Kong clans, once both of them tired from the fight we strike down all of them with one fell swoop." Suggest the Tiki Tak leader.

"Hmm, not bad at all, but I still like to have the finishing blow against those monkeys you hear !" Agreed K. Rool.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy." Sighed Tiki Tong.

"As the three of them discussing on what to do with the captured Kong's Krow entred K. Rool's keep by phasing through the wall, being a ghost and all makes him intangible.

"Sire bad news ! Donkey and Diddy... they're after me !" Panicked Krow.

"What are you whining about Krow !? You can fly here ! And they can't fly, we looted their weapons too remember ! And where is Belcha !?" As K. Rool finished talking an attack from the outside can be heard, slowly breaking the castle wall.

"What is happening !?" Panicked Fredrik.

"It's Donkey and Diddy ! They're attacking us from the outside !" Exclaimed Krow.

"What ! How did they do that !? There aren't any olatform to stand on outside !?" Shouted K. Rool.

"They ride this flying monster to get here, like a man riding a flying horse !" Explain Krow as the attacks keep on coming.

"No time for this everyone to the Flying Krock !" K. Rool rallied Fredrik and Tiki Tong to leave the Keep and board the Flying Krock.

Soon after the castle wall is destroyed, creating a large hole on the wall, Diddy, Donkey, and Phantom Ganon entered the place.

"K. ROOL ! FREDRIK ! WHERE ARE YOU !?" Shouted Donkey, soon after they saw the Flying Krock fly away from them.

"They got to be there ! After them ! Donkey and Diddy ride the Phantom Ganon horse again, but it's too late, a dimensional portal opened in front of the Flying Krock, the ship entered the portal and then it closes.

"What ! No ! Where'd they go !? We need to use the golden plate to after them !" Donkey impatiently grabbed his golden plate, but thanks to his impatience the golden plate fall to the jungle below.

**Crocodile Isle - Gloomy Gulch**

Gloomy Gulch, a thick and haunted forest on Crocodile Isle the jungle is dark and inhabited by various dangerous creatures, this is one of Crocodile Isle location you do not want to visit. Donkey and Diddy descend down from K. Rool's Keep because Donkey accudacciden dropped his golden plate.

"Now we have to search in this scary jungle again." Sighed Diddy.

"I'm sorry Diddy, it's just they really went too far this time." Donkey apologized for his earlier mistake, of course the two of them ride Phantom Ganon who float around searching the forest.

"Anyway, I can use my golden plate to resonate with yours, hereby finding it's location, we can't let the golden plates fall into the wrong hands." Diddy then used his golden plate to locate Donkey's

"I got a signal, I think this is the right way." Said Diddy as his golden plate shining more brightly.

As they get closer they finally found the golden plate, but that's not all they found, next to it is a collapsed Dixie Kong with various bruises on her body.

"Dixie ? Dixie is that you ? Wake up !" Diddy shakes Dixie around to get a response.

"Calm down Diddy, let's just wait till she wakes up." Donkey tapped Diddy's shoulder.

"Mmmm...uugh." Dixie soon regain consciousness.

"Dixie ! Dixie ! Am I glad you're alright !?" Said Diddy happily.

"Donkey ? Diddy ?" Tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "Uwaaaaahh !"

"Dixie, it's alright now, we're here for you." Assured Donkey. "Can you tell us what happened ?"

Dixie calming down a little begin to tell Donkey and Diddy what happened while they were away. "It's the Kremling Krew, they and the Snowmad Tribe worked together, and we were caught off guard by that revelation."

"We know, Belcha and Krow already told us, the Kremling Krew and Snowmad Tribe join forces." Said Donkey.

"That's not all, our animal friends..they attacked us as well." Said Dixie which shocks both Donkey and Diddy.

"What ! Rambi and the others betray us !" Shouted Donkey. "So that's what Krow meant earlier."

"Well not really, I mean as it turns out the Tiki Tak Tribe was the ones brainwashing them into attacking us." Explained Dixie. "I overheard K. Rool talking with Tiki Tong.

"The Tiki Tak is in on this as well ? But Dixie how did you managed to escape ?" Asked Diddy.

"It's Tiny, when we were held captive in the Flying Krock Tiny decided to teleport me away, thanks to earlier battle has spent her energy she can only do one more Monkeyport left, and rather than do it herself she chose to teleport me instead, unfortunately Kalypso saw this and alerted the entire Crocodile Isle into searching for me, I have to fight my way through and avoid anyone, but the fatigue is too much for me and I finally collapsed from exhaustion until you found me, I thought all hope is lost, but with you two here now we can save our family." Explained Dixie.

"We wanted to look for them, but K. Rool teleport away, a dimensional portal is formed, and we had no idea where it leads, does the Flying Krock can even do that ? Opening dimensional portal ?" Questioned Diddy.

"That's got to be the Spirowarp, Snide managed to get it working again, and sadly he was attacked just like we do." Revealed Dixie.

"Donkey, we have to fall back for now, we don't know where they go, if K. Rool meets up with the rest of Neo Subspace Army member then there's no way we'll succeed rescuing our family." Suggested Diddy.

"I suppose you're right, Dixie why don't we take you home ? We're involved with a dangerous group right now, it would be best if you..."

Dixie cut Donkey off. "No ! I'm going with you ! I don't know what's happening, but I'm not just gonna stand by and do nothing while my family is in danger, no ifs and buts, besides our home is taken over by the Snowmad Tribe, I can't just go back there and expect to be safe."

"She's got a point Donkey, I don't think R.O.B would mind if we bring her along, after all how much harm adding one more person be ?" Diddy seemed to agreed to let Dixie come with them.

"I guess, and it would be dangerous to send her back home just yet, okay Dixie we'll let you come with us, but try not to freak out too much when you met the others okay ?" Said Donkey.

"Others ?" Questioned Dixie.

"You'll see, it's kinda long story and very hard to explain." Snarked Diddy.

"I've been meaning to ask you two but, what is that monster thing behind you ?" Dixie pointed at Phantom Ganon.

"It's complicated." Donkey already feeling give up before even trying to explain.

"Anyway, Dixie we need to head home first, we need to grab everyone's weapons to help us fight." Said Diddy.

"K. Rool stole all our weapons, all of Funky's inventions are seized by the Kremlings." Answered Dixie.

"Really ? My guitar is there, and so are Donkey's bongos, and not to mention the Snowmad horn is inside as well when we're back." Explained Diddy.

"Hmm..they must've mistook it for ordinary musical instrument, fine let's take what we can, and then go wherever you guys are going." After that Donkey used his golden plate and they all teleported back to the Kong's house.

**Kong Isle - Kong's House**

Once they're back the three simians gathered the musical instruments for the upcoming battle.

"Okay we got it all, and uh is Belcha frozen ?" Dixie commented on Belcha frozen and pained expression.

"What should we do Donkey ? Are we just gonna leave him here ?" Asked Diddy looking at the frozen Belcha

"Hmm...no, he's coming with us as our prisoner ! I'll ask R.O.B if there's a prison somewhere on the ship." After that Donkey and Diddy teleport back along with Phantom Ganon and new ally Dixie Kong.

* * *

**And done, this time the Kong's turn to receive the spotlight, and they gain a new ally to boot, of course no one had any idea that the other teams bringing new allies back to the ship which will surprise anyone.**

**And considering Ganondorf is an ally to the heroes now, expect to see 'bad' powers like mind control, monster creation, monster summoning, darkness related power to be used on the heroes side, making a case of bad powers, good person... relatively speaking since this is Ganondorf.**

**Now in his home game Kreepy Krow boss battle is he usually sends his minions the mini Neckies to attack the Kongs, he doesn't display any ghost like abilities like possession or intangibility, he can get hit by a barrel for some reason ! But in this fic Kreepy Krow will able to utilize ghost like powers, like how he possess Donkey Kong in this chapter, this power got nothing to do with the World of Trophy effect, it's an ability that he just figure out he have.**

**Character debut : Phantom Ganon, Belcha, Krow/Kreepy Krow, Tiki Tong, Tucks.**

**Boss battle : Belcha, Kreepy Krow, Possessed Donkey Kong.**


	52. False Flag

**Nohr - Outside Castle Krakenburg**

This time is team Phi's turn to execute their mission, using the golden plate Corrin teleported himself, Yu, and Sheik to the front to Castle Krakenburg where he spent his childhood. The unusual structure and Nohr dreary atmosphere however made Yu and Sheik rather uncomfortable.

"Wow the castle sure is bright, but the sky...is it night already here ?" Asked Yu looking above.

"No offense Corrin, but this sorta reminds me when Hyrule is ruled by Ganondorf, Hyrule goes from a lush place with greenery into a dangerous wasteland." Sheik remembered what happened during the events of Ocarina of Time.

"Well it's always like this in Nohr, sunlight rarely shines here, anyway sorry for the dreary atmosphere." Explained Corrin.

"It's very different than where I'm from but I'm not badmouthing your home Corrin, I just stated how different your world is compared to mine." Replied Yu.

"Don't worry I know you don't have any ill intent, anyway let's head inside, we will meet my brother Xander the current king of Nohr." Said Corrin as they went inside the castle. "I'm sure he can provide us with what we need."

"Won't that mean you have to explain everything to your brother ? About us and what your involved into ?" Asked Yu which caused Corrin to realize he's gonna talk for a really long time.

"I agree with Yu here, if we're going to ask the king for help this isn't something that can be kept secret, at least to him." Added Sheik.

"I suppose you got a point, looks like I'm going to talk for a really long time." Sighed Corrin as they finally walked to the audience chamber.

As the three of them almost reached the audience chamber the guards stop Corrin from going further ."King Corrin, you've returned !" Said the guard

"King Corrin ?" Yu and Sheik both surprised by the revelation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mentioned it do I, I'll tell you everything once we get back." Since Corrin was an accidental summon he wasn't able to spend a lot of time with the other smashers the other smashers in the middle of fighting Master Core. "So why are you blocking my entry ? I need to see Xander. This is very important "

"Forgive us, but king Xander doesn't wish to see anyone right now, things have been restless while you were gone king Corrin." Explained the guard.

"What do you mean ? What happened while I was gone ? Is Azura and Kana alright !?" Corrin's expression soured.

"Yes, they're fine, no one was hurt thanks to your warning about those flying creatures from Valla. We're able to prepare against those monsters." Said the guard. "But here's the thing, the Hoshidans for some reason accusing Nohrian soldiers of attacking their territories."

"What ! That can't be ! Both Xander and Ryoma wanted peace for both our nations !" Angered Corrin.

"That's what we though too, and not to mention there hasn't been any Nohrians on Hoshido's border either, we don't know why they made such declaration, this is why king Xander refused an audience, the stress is getting to him."

"Is there anything else you've heard ?" Further asked Corrin. "What about Leo and Camilla ?"

"Prince Leo and Princess Camilla went to investigate with their retainers, Princess Elise is in the castle with her retainers playing with Princess Kana and Azura. Of course I don't know if this true or not but, there's a rumor that someone saw a black cloaked figure during the attacks, and also there's a rumor of a coup d'etat against king Xander." Answered the guard.

Shocked at what the guard said Corrin, Yu, and Sheik come to a realization. "Black cloak !? If that's true then all the more reason you must let us through ! I may have the answer Xander needs ! And a coup !?" After hearing this Corrin persists on seeing Xander, the guards then unable to turn him away anymore relents and allows Team Phi to pass through.

**Castle Krakenburg - Audience Chamber**

In the audience room Xander rubbing his forehead as the recent troubles plaguing his kingdom starting to get to him. Just then the door opened.

Hearing the door opened Xander respond with anger. "I thought I told you I don't wish to see anyone right now !" That is until he saw that is Corrin appeared before him with two people he never met before.

"Corrin ! Where have you been !? Don't you know we were worried sick you just suddenly went missing like that !" Xander got up fromfhis seat and of course upset that Corrin left without telling anyone, but then he hugged his brother anyway. "I'm just glad you're safe." He then let go of Corrin and went back to his seat.

"I'm sorry for this brother, I also need to apologize to Kana and everyone else as well, so I've heard there's trouble while I was gone. Is that right ?" Asked Corrin.

"Yes, those flying creatures you mentioned, some of them managed to escape from Valla, but thanks to your warning we're able to subdue them, I guess they're just mere animals after all, but what comes after is the problem." Explained Xander

"I've heard, Hoshido is under attack, and they accused the Nohrians of doing it right ?" Answered Corrin.

"Yes, but I just don't know how's that possible ? Even if there are those who refuse peace they lacked the power and resources to actually pull this off. Who would be smart enough to lead them like this ?" Xander's getting exasperated.

"And about the coup ?" Asked Corrin further.

"Not long after the attack on Hoshido, rumors spread about a coup against the royal family, I didn't pay any attention at first but, the rumors keep spreading it causing unrest in the city, I have Azura calmed them down earlier." Answered Xander.

"And Xander I've also heard there are figures wearing a black cloak during the attack ?"

"Yeah, according to the witness, there are a figure wearing a black cloak at the back, they didn't do anything, just watching, and once the attack is done the figure run away with the soldiers following the figure." Answered Xander. "Whoever underneath that cloak must be the ones behind this !"

"I see, then that person must be caught at all cost !" Declared Corrin. "If that figure is who I think it is, then they may be have the power to execute this coup, and maybe sowing discord between Nohr and Hoshido to create another war."

"You seemed to know what's happening, and I've been meaning to ask who are those two people with you ? That little boy wore a very unusual clothing, and that man ? Is he one of Hoshido's Ninja's ?" Xander commenting on Yu and Sheik's appearance.

"Oh right, Xander let me introduce you to my new friends, This is Yu and Sheik. Yu, Sheik this is my older brother Xander." Corrin introduced them to each other. "Oh and actually Sheik is a woman."

Hearing this Xander felt embarrassed by his mistake. "Oh I see, when I'm sorry for the mix up, I couldn't tell from that getup."

"Please do not worry about it, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance king Xander." Sheik bowing down before Xander.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance too your majesty, my name's Yu." Yu also bowed down, but more nervously.

"Now that's out of the way, I have something I must tell you Xander, and how I was able to meet Sheik and Yu." Corrin then begin explaining about what he's involved in.

"So this place, World of Trophy is where the three of you met, and you fought each other in combat tournament ? And that place brought many fighters across time and space to fight in a tournament ?" Questioned Xander. "And now an evil being from other world is planning to destroy us all ?"

"Yes, that's very much it." Answered Corrin.

"Well Corrin, it's not that I don't believe you, but this is just really hard to take." Xander still being skeptical.

"We've been through those other dimensions using the dragon gate before, why is my story hard to believe ? I mean for example Yu's clothes are very different from us right ? But it's very normal in his home world." Point out Corrin.

"King Xander what Corrin speak of is the truth, if you still have hard time believing then allow me to convince you." Sheik removed her disguise, revealing a woman with pointy ears. "My real identity is Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule, a kingdom located in a different world from yours, I've been summoned to the World of Trophy as well, and our past enemyhas come back with a vengeance, it won't be just your world at stake but the universe as well, so please we need your help."

"Brother, if a black cloaked figure showed up here it could be a Warriors of Fallen Stars, a group of warriors fallen in battle whose soul is bound by a god of death !" Exclaimed Corrin.

"Which means we know more about them than you do." Added Yu.

"Very well, hiw can I help you ?" Asked the Nohrian king.

"Hmm...first off.." Unable to finished of his sentence a guard rushed through the door delivering news to Xander.

"My king we have a problem !" The guard barged in to the room.

"What happened !" Xander then got up from his seat.

"We're under attack by Hoshidan ninjas !" Answered the guard.

"What ! Take me there at once !" Xander then run with the guard to the site of the attack

"Things have gotten serious Corrin." Replied Sheik already wore her disguise again.

"I know, but there's no way Ryoma would do this ! There's got to be an explanation ! Everyone we need to see this as well." Team Phi then left the castle also to head to the site of the attack.

**Nohr Capital City Windmire**

After hearing about the attack Xander and Team Phi arrived at the scene, they're at Windmire, Nohr capital city, only to find it vandalized and under attack by ninjas, panic and screams can be heard as civilians are running away from the attacks.

"Aaaaah !" A woman scream can be heard.

"Now you die Nohrian scum !" Threatened the Ninja, however a black crescent shaped beam struck the man, badly injuring him.

And then another group of ninja's showed up to attack more people, but Team Phi will put a stop to that. Corrin unsheathe his sword and for added speed generate his wings, doing a partial transformation in the process and slash the Ninja, killing him.

Two ninja's surrounds Sheik, each one in front of her and behind her, they then charged through attempting a pincer attack, however Sheik jumped out of the way causing the two to clash onto each other, Sheik then sent out her needles, aimed and throw the needles at their necks. Not long after Sheik saw the Nohrian army fight to fend off the attacks, Sheik observed them and noticed something's off.

"Alright ! Nobody move or the kid gets it !" Shouted a ninja who grabbed Yu and holding him hostage.

"Threatening a child !? Have you no shame !" Xander is angry by this cowardly act.

"Anything to secure a victory, now King Xander, if you truly want to me to spare this boy's life then you must give yours in return." Said the Ninja. "Now drop your sword !"

Xander believing no other way complied and he put Siegfried to the ground. "Alright I did as you asked, now release the boy."

"Xander, there's no need for you to do this." Said Corrin.

"As a king I must be able to protect any innocent people that set their foot on my kingdom, how can I call myself a king if I can't even saved a little boy's life." Answered Xander.

"I think you misunderstood, your majesty, that's not why Corrin asked you not to obey that man." Said Sheik as she pointed at Yu.

Yu refusing to be a hostage seconds longer, he reached to his pocket, grabbed a bowling ball and drop it at the ninja's foot, the impact gave him immense pain, forcing him to let go of Yu. Free from his clutches, Yu this time grabbed a potted plant and smshed it to the ninjas head which makes him unconscious, lastly he pulled out a helium balloons and tied it to the unconscious ninja and he floats away.

Xander is impressed by Yu and Sheik fighting style, but he have to asks questions for later.

"I wil not let any of you lay a hand on my people, now tell me..why are Hoshidan attacking us !" Xander grabbed the ninja's mask, the one that Xander defeated.

"Heh.. King Ryoma sent us, he said he wanted the destruction of Nohr once and for all." Answered the man.

"No that can't be, but..." Xander let go of his hand and starting to doubt.

"Xander ! I believe in Ryoma, there's no way he would want another conflict between us !" Shouted Corrin.

"Heh, believe what you want once we present king Ryoma with your head then the Hoshidan will be happy." The man then get up and run away, as his legs didn't get hit, he still manage to run away.

And then a soldier report to Xander. "Your majesty we manged to fend off the ninjas, Prince Leo and Princess Camilla returned just in time to help us chase them off as well !"

"I see, okay thank you for your report, but how did they managed to infiltrate our borders ?" Asked Xander.

"I don't know the people stationed at the border claimed there haven't been any Hoshidans entering our borders, we even do a thorough check either." Answered the soldier.

"Alright, you may go now, I'll go back to the castle to discuss this matter." After that Xander along with team Phi walked back to the castle.

"Hmmm... I sense magic nearby." Sheik seemed to have thought of something.

**Castle Krakenburg - Audience Chamber**

Xander went inside the chamber, this time his other siblings Leo and Camilla also with him, and also Azura, Elise, Kana, and Lilith are also inside.

"Yu, Sheik I must say I'm impressed with your technique, and Yu the way you fight isn't orthodox, I take it you have no fighting experience ?" Asked Xander.

"No your majesty, there aren't any conflicts in where I'm from, so no one really knows how to properly fight, I just use anything I can grab as a weapon to defend myself."

"I see, you know I could give you combat training if you'd like, and that strange ability of your may come in handy for us one day." Said Xander interested in Yu's bottomless pocket.

"Ahahah..thank you, but I'd like to return to my home world once this chaos is over, so I have to decline your offer, I'm sorry." Answered Yu clearly uninterested in becoming a soldier.

"Papa you're back !" Kana happily run towards Corrin and gave him a hug, of course this shocks both Sheik and Yu.

"Wait ! Papa !" Shouted both of them. "But she looked my age !" Commented Yu.

"Hahaha..I probably should explain later do I." Said Corrin unable to comment further.

"Brother I already healed many of the wounded, it's thanks to everyone's efforts casualties are minimal." Explained Elise.

"You really should see me in action Papa, I turned into a dragon and mop the floor with them." Bragged Kana.

"Haha I wish I could've see that as well." Corrin patted his daughter's head.

Now two more people entered the room, two boys, but the other one is dressed like a girl, one of them looks similar to Xander.

"Siegbert, Forrest how are things on your end ?" Asked Xander.

"I'm sorry father, but we didn't find anyone, we thought we had them, but they overpowered us." Explained Siegbert.

"So Papa, who are these with you, is that man from Hoshido as well ?" Asked Kana pointed at Sheik.

"So who are these people with you ? Xander sure have nice things to say about them ?" Asked Leo. "That man there doesn't look Hoshidan to me."

"Everyone, I may have an answer to your question." Corrin then explain about what he's involved in. "And I also apologized for leaving without telling anyone."

"That's okay Corrin we know you have a reason to do so, but to think you got involved in something like this." Said Azura.

"Wow everyone here is very forgiving, nice family you have here Corrin." Commented Yu.

"If I may speak." Sheik raised her hand.

"Yes, what is it Sheik ?" Asked Xander.

"I just wanted to say, are Hoshidan ninjas always that loud, and brutal ? As a ninja myself I prefer to use subtlety to fight my enemy, the way they fight isn't like a ninjas at all." Explained Sheik.

"You may be in to something, when we clashed our blades they fought like a Nohrian soldiers would do, I remember our combat styles." Added Camilla.

"What else do you know about them ?" Asked Azura.

"Is that those ninjas are led by a kunoichi, I encountered her once, and she's very arrogant and condescending. Her attitude is strangely familiar, or am I just overthinking things." Explained Leo.

"They also retreated quickly, almost as if attacking us isn't their main goal at all." Added Camilla.

"Like what ? Are you saying this attack was just a warning ?" Azura asked with a worried tone.

"If that's true then it won't be long until they make a move again !" Exclaimed Siegbert.

"Hmm, there's only one way to uncover the truth. Corrin use your golden plate, we need to speak with this Ryoma person." Suggested Sheik.

"You're right Sheik, and more in Hoshido there's the Throne of Truth, if Ryoma sit there we will know he wasn't lying." Corrin complied and used his golden plate, creating a dimensional window in order to communicate.

Once the window is formed they saw an image of a man wearing red armor and wild long hair. Everyone present in the room is awesome by what they see, with the exception of Yu, Sheik, and Corrin of course.

"Ryoma it's me Corrin, can you hear me ?"

Surprised by the dimensional window appearing in the throne room Ryoma was planning to be careful, but seeing Corrin's face on the other side is what shocks him further.

"Corrin ! Is that you ? And how is this !?" Before Ryoma can finished what he says, Corrin interjected.

"Sorry Ryoma, but we don't have much time, please I need you to be honest, did you send any soldiers from Hoshido to attack Nohr ?" Questioned Corrin.

"No, I didn't make any orders to attack Hoshido, I'm serious when I say I want peace betweeon our nations, and if you don't believe me, I will sit on my throne !" Ryoma then sit on the Throne of Truth, and the throne revealed that Ryoma isn't lying. "Here's my proof, and now I must ask why ohrian soldiers attacking the village near our borders ? The Nohrian soldiers who attack there said it's an order from King Xander."

"I never gave such orders myself, Ryoma I'm also serious when I say I want peace for both our nations, I would never do something that will plunged us back to war !" Replied Xander.

"I believe both of you there's got to be an explanation for this !" Corrin decided to intervene. "Anyway didn't someone say they saw someone in black cloak ?"

"Yes, one of the villagers saw a black cloaked figure, hiding behind the trees nearby, do you think that's the real Mastermind ?" Asked Ryoma.

"It's possible, allow me to introduce myself King Ryoma, my name is Sheik, and I'm a friend of Corrin, and if I have something to say, this attack is mostly a false flag operation to pit Nohr and Hoshido into another war." Explained Sheik. "Or at the very least to dethrone Xander and replaced him with someone who wanted another war between the two nations."

"A false flag operation ? Who would've done this !? I mean there are some people aren't happy with us being at peace with each other but.." Ryoma is confused by Sheik's theory.

"Corrin, the ninjas that we fought earlier, is that how Hoshidan ninjas looked like ? I mean their attire, appearance, and weapons." Asked Sheik.

"Well yeah that's I admit what Hoshidans are wearing, why do you ask ?" Questioned Corrin.

"A black cloaked figure who knows about Nohr and Hoshido, whoever underneath that cloak knows about both of your countries, anyone you can think of ?" Asked Sheik.

"Well, a lot of Nohrians and Hoshidans hated each other with a passion, so I can't pinpoint a specific person." Answered Corrin.

"Alright let me ask another question, do you know someone smart enough to pull this kind of operation ?"

"I know someone like that, Iago." Answered Corrin.

"Iago !? But he's dead ! I personally killed him !" Exclaimed Leo.

"Unfortunately, like I said before we will see a lot of the dead back to life." Corrin answered in a sad tone.

"Dead back to life ? Corrin what are you saying ?" Ryoma wanted to know what Corrin meant.

"Let me do the explaining this time." Sheik then explain to Ryoma about what's happening.

"Corrin is this all true ?" Asked Ryoma.

"Yes, this may hard to believe but it's true."

"Keep in mind that this is just a speculation, we will know who's underneath that cloak tomorrow evening." Answered Sheik, of course the others asked how she knows that.

"What do you mean ? How do you know they're going to attack us tomorrow ?" Asked Leo.

"It's one of my many powers." Answered Sheik.

"Yeah, long story short, Sheik's true name is Zelda, and she's a goddess reincarnation, so she possess many powers." Explained Corrin.

"We still have plenty of time until they make their next move, we should turn in for the night today, this is night right ?" Sheik couldn't tell the difference between day and night due to Nohr black skies.

"Yes, it's night, everyone you must be hungry, I'll tell the cooks to prepare dinner, we also have special guests with us today, also I'll have Jakob prepare a room for you two." After hearing the truth from Ryoma and coming up with an answer regarding the attack, Corrin ended the conversation and everyone disperse until it's time for dinner,

**Castle Krakenburg - Guest Room**

"And this was the room you will be staying." The butler opened the door and showed Yu and Sheik the room

"Thank you for the hospitality Jakob, you really reminds me of a butler I used to have in my castle." Complimented Sheik.

"I pride myself in my ability to serve our guest, and now if you'll excuse me, I have to help the cooks preparing for dinner." Jakob then left.

"Wow, living in a castle and banquet with royalty, never I imagined my life would be like this." Said Yu enjoying the bed.

"You know there are a lot of royalties in the smash tournaments, like me for example." Said Sheik.

"Yeah, and then there's Marth, Chrom, Lucina, Bowser, Peach, Daisy, every Zelda's I met, Ganondorf, and maybe Dedede ? Also Corrin." Stated Yu. "Say Sheik how's it like to born royalty, and not to mention you're a goddess incarnate too."

"It has it's up and downs like anyone else, and also our responsibility are much bigger, and sometimes the worst part is, someone who are close to you is maybe someone you can't trust at all." As Sheik done answering Yu's question the door opened, with Kana and Elise coming in.

"Excuse me, may we come in ?" Asked Elise still standing near the door.

"Of course, come on in." Sheik allowing the two girls to enter.

"Hello I'm Kana, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Elise, it's nice to meet you as well."

"So Kana, you're Corrin's daughter right ?" Questioned Yu.

"Well I can see the similarities." Commented Sheik.

"Yup, and he's the best." Kana only have good things to say about Corrin.

"So big brother told me you're from another world, how's your world looks like !" Exclaimed Elise sounded excited.

"I came from a kingdom called Hyrule, it's a beautiful place with abundance of nature, Lish greenery everywhere, although I would be lying if I say the place completely perfect." Answered Sheik.

"I came from a city called Smashville, it's a beautiful place full of nature as well, and kind people's, and by people they're pretty much anthropomorphic animals." Answered Yu.

"Anthro...what ?" Kana seemed confused by the big word.

"He means talking animals." Answered Sheik.

"Wow talking animals !? I want to see one !" Kana's getting excited.

"Okay, we'll take you there one day." Promised Yu.

"Your worlds sounded incredible, I wanted to come and visit one day as well." Added Elise.

**Krakenburg Castle - Hallway**

Leo is standing in the hallway looking at the window, Camilla saw him and strike a conversation.

"What are you thinking about ?"

"Come on, you should know what I'm thinking about, looks like Corrin got himself in another huge mess, and if he fail all of us will pay the price." Answered Leo.

"About what he said that a malevolent being is going to be summoned and destroy us all ? Say Leo why don't we help him, I'm not really comfortable letting a bunch of strangers taking care of our brother." Said Camilla.

"Strangers to us, not to Corrin, and I have to admit those two who came from another world have abilities anyone from our world will never have, which give us an element of surprise and they also gained Corrin's seal of approval as well."

"So do you believe that Sheik girl said, about another attack tomorrow night ?"

"She seemed confident about it, who knows if she's going to be right or not, but it's clear that they're the ones in the know more than we do."

"I see, well if Corrin saw them as friends, then maybe I should too, anyway it's time for dinner, have you seen Elise and Kana anywhere ?" Said Camilla looking for the kids.

"Well they did say they want to get to know Corrin's otherworldly friends, so those two must be in the guest room." Answered Leo.

"Alright i'll go get them." Camilla then walked away to the guest room.

**Krakenburg Castle - Siegbert's Room**

The two cousins Siegbert and Forrest rested up a bit and having conversation about current events. As the heir to the Nohrian throne Siegbert received the best education to ready himself when the tine comestine comes for him to succeed his father, other than that he also traveled to different places to discover and experience new things in order to benefit Nohr once he takes the throne. His cousin Forrest is about to revolutionize the fashion industry thanks to his interest in clothing and art.

"Hey Sieg, are you feeling alright ?" Asked Forrest.

"Not really, I had that ninja in my sights and somehow he just vanished like that, I know I said I want to be a great king onking one day, but putting it into practice is harder than I thought." Sighed Siegbert.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do for you, but if you need some help, I'm always here for you, I may not know how you feel considering I don't bear the burden of becoming a king, but at the very least I won't abandon my own family when they needed someone the most." Assured Forrest.

"Thanks, anyway uncle Corrin is back and he's been to other worlds, meeting with people from other worlds, what if..."

"Sieg, I know you want to gain as much experience as possible but, don't you think this is going overboard ? What if the way they live is much different than we do ?"

"All the more reason to learn, I'm absorbing any knowledge I can find and I will use it to lead Nohr to prosperity."

"Well if you sure, then I'm not gonna stop you."

**Krakenburg Castle - Throne Room**

"So you're here to asked for supplies and weapons to help your cause is that it ?" Asked Xander.

"Yes, is it out if the question ?" Questioned Corrin.

"No I'm more than happy to help you, it's just this is a bad timing honestly, with the attack and such."

"Not to worry, we will get to the bottom of this."

"Corrin will you be leaving us again after this ?" Asked Azura.

"Unfortunately, the entire universe is at stake, my friends from another worlds are willing to help me even though they're not even from here, I won't be fair if I don't do the same." Replied Corrin.

"Corrin let me go with you, with my power I can help you in many cases." Insisted Lilith.

"Are you sure Lilith ? This is a dangerous mission we're doing ?" Asked Corrin.

"I'm sure of this !"

"Okay, I guess R.O.B won't mind one more person aboard the ship."

"A ship ? Is that your base Corrin ?" Asked Xander curious.

"Yes, despite being called a ship it actually floats in the air, and inside full of stuff our world doesn't have, like a devices called phones or television, some of my friends from other worlds are familiar with it and showed me how to use it, of course I never got to use it as we returned back to our worlds after defeating Master Core."

"That sounds fascinating, I wish I could come along with you, but sadly I need to watch over the kingdom, I will have what you request ready for tomorrow." Said Xander.

"Thank you brother." Corrin thanked his brother.

"Well let's head to the dining room, dinner should be ready by now." Everyone then left the throne room and head to the dining hall.

**Krakenburg Castle - Dining Hall**

Everyone gathered and enjoyed the dinner, Yu was all nervous as he never thought he would be eating with Kings before, while Sheik knows what to do considering she is a princess herself.

"So Corrin, we've been talking with Kana and Elise earlier, you sure have complicated family tree." Stated Sheik.

""Well that's what you got when your father lost his sanity, and your mother take you away to foreign land, and got kidnapped by the enemy of said foreign land." Stated Corrin. "But I suppose it's thanks to that Nohr and Hoshido finally ended their long feud."

"Yes we'll, Ryoma and I turns out wanting peace for both our nations, and our love for our younger brother also helped us to see the truth." Answered Xander.

"Unfortunately we never did get to know Corrin as he's summoned during our last battle." Stated Sheik.

"Hey did you hear Papa, Yu said his world have talking animals ! I want to see one !" Exclaimed Kana.

"Talking animals ? Now you're just exaggerating, there's no way thise are real." Leo being skeptical.

"We don't have talking animals here Leo, that much is true, but believe me I've seen those talking animals." Convinced Corrin.

"If Corrin said that, then it must be true, I really wish I could see one as well." Smiled Camilla.

"By the way I haven't seen Felicia and Flora anywhere ? Where are they ?" Asked Corrin.

"They're still back at home with the ice tribe." Answered Leo.

"I see, I guess it's for the best they still haven't back yet." Said Corrin.

"Which reminds me I think now is the time to discuss our strategy to deal with them tomorrow." Sheik raised her hand.

"Alright Sheik, how are we going to do it ?" Asked Xander.

As everyone enjoying their meal they also discussed about their plan tomorrow to stop another attack, once that done they all returned to their rooms and turn in for the night.

**Nohr - Windmire**

Tomorrow has come, and the sky doesn't look any different from yesterday, Corrin guide Sheik and Yu around Nohr, with Azura tagging along

"So this Hyrule kingdom is different from ours ?" Asked Azura.

"Yes it's different, but I didn't mean it in a bad way, usually castles are well above ground for starters." Commented Sheik.

"I see, I guess Nohr is unique in that aspect then, it's sad that you must leave immediately after this, we didn't have the chance to know each other more." Lamented Azura.

"Sadly after we left the tournament our memories are always erased, hopefully that isn't the case this time." Stated Sheik.

"Well you're not in the tournament, so maybe once this is over your memories won't be erased." Guessed Azura.

"I wished so too, I must admit despite the dreary atmosphere the people of Nohr is quite nice." Said Sheik after receiving a warm welcome from the Nohrians.

After getting to sightsee around Nohr they all returned to the castle to execute their plan.

**Windmire**

Night has come and everyone is already in place to disrupt the ninja's further attack, however...they showed up again and ransacked everything, Nohrian soldiers more prepared this time quickly retaliate, and the ninja's retreated immediately.

"Just as planned, they're not here to caused damage, they're here to get the people to rebel against the royal family." Muttered Sheik. "And just in time I sensed that magic again."

As the ninjas run away, they're in for a nasty surprise as Yu prepare a trap to cut off their escape. "Surprise ! Now everyone !" The soldiers dropped a large net big enough to trap the run away ninja's, while Yu personally disarmed all of them using various tools in his pocket.

A woman fed up from the attacks begin shouting. "See what happened ! King Xander wanted us to make peace with the Hoshidans, and look where it get us ! We're under attack from them, either king Xander declare war against Hoshido or we will overthrow him !" This almost land her the citizens support but..

"I think you're lying game is over." Sheik showed herself and come close to the woman.

"What ! Who are you ? Are you from Hoshido ? Haven't you had enough terrorizing us !" Said the woman angrily. "If king Xander didn't do anything after this then we may as well be dead, they will come back for us until their evil king Ryoma wants us dead !"

"You don't have to worry about that, king Xander actually did something to make sure this doesn't happen again." Sheik point her finger to the direction behind the woman only to find all the ninja's have been captured. "Yu sure does able to carry anything in his pocket."

"What ! You fools ! How did you let yourself got captured ! Aah." The woman quickly covered her mouth which raised suspicion among everyone.

"And now for the finishing touch." Sheik using her magic create a flash of light and aimed it toward the ninjas, once it hits them their form changes into armored wearing men. "Illusions, just like I thought, no wonder you easily escaped detection, and the fighting style isn't like a ninja at all, you may be able to disguise your face, but ninja skills isn't something you can disguise."

"Those are Nohrian soldiers !" Shouted the villagers.

The woman's face also changed into someone the royal family knows.

"Daniela !? So you're a part of this !? I spared your life and this is how you repay me !" Retorted Xander angrily revealing himself hiding among the crowds.

"Not yet !" Sheik pull out her needles and aimed it towards the source of the magic which is near the wall to the left. "No use hiding, I can sense your magic, and evil intent from here."

Thanks to Sheik's attack a black cloaked figure did appeared, forcing it to reveal itself.

"A black cloaked figure !? Remove that cloak or I will do it for you !" Threatened Xander.

"To think my plans would fall apart this quickly." The figure remove the cloak, revealing a familiar face among the Nohrian royalty, he's a man wearing a mask that covers half his face , dressed in black robe and have ling black hair.

"Iago ! But how !? And that means !?" Xander baffled by Iago's return.

"A good question indeed, but it's for another time, Daniela we're leaving !" Iago then telported Daniela and his followers away from the kingdom.

"He can do teleportation as well huh ? That explains the easy escape and quick movements as well." Muttered Sheik.

This revelation shocks everyone as Iago were supposed to be dead, with the reveal Xander explained to the people that the attacks were not caused by Hoshido, but a false flag operation to justify another war against Hoshido, with the truth revealed the people sided with Xander once more.

**Krakenburg Castle - Throne Room**

"So it was a false flag operation. They attack Hoshido to justify a war against Nohr." Stated Ryoma speaking through a dimensional window created by the golden plate.

"Yes, it was done by Iago, our deceased general, he's back from the dead like what Corrin told us yesterday." Explained Xander.

"Understood, I'm just glad that this is a big misunderstanding." Ryoma felt relieved.

"We couldn't have done it without our new friends from other worlds, if you're feeling grateful they're most deserving of it than I am."

"Right, Sheik I thank you for clearing all this, you have my gratitude." Thanked Ryoma.

"Just doing what needs to be done, but thank you for your kind words king Ryoma." Replied Sheik.

"Right, Corrin you said you need supplies for this battle you're involved in right ? I prepare all of them here, I should bring a horse to carried it and..."

"There's no need for that your majesty." Yu then putting everything inside his pocket which shocks everyone. "All set, mission accomplished Corrin."

"If I may, I would also be traveling with all of you starting today." Lilith raised her hand.

"Sure we can have one more person coming with us." Agreed Yu.

"I wish we could come with you, but seeing Iago is back we must keep our guard up, he might be still here somewhere, making new plans." Lamented Xander.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to do this, but here Xander, you can have my golden plate, use it to speak to Ryoma if necessary." Corrin handed over his golden plate to Xander and teach him how to use it. "Everyone looks like it's time to say goodbye for now, but I will return when this is all over."

Kana seeing Corrin is about to leave again starting to cry. "Papa are you leaving already ?"

"I won't be long, besides you have your uncles, aunts, and cousins here to keep you company."

"But, but !"

"I say let her come Corrin, besides Kana's far from the only children there, there's Yu here for example." Stated Sheik.

"Yeah ! And then there's Lucas, Ness, Popo, Nana, Bowser Jr., Young Link, and Toon Link with us." Reminded Yu.

"Well I'm not involving my daughter in something dangerous, end of discussion ! Yu get us back to the ship !" Yu then activate his golden plate and teleported away, however Kana rushed in towards team Phi and Lilith, resulting the teleportation light engulfing her as well."

* * *

**And done, well this is a lot of words for this chapter, but oh well I'm satisfied with the result anyway.**

**So since Sheik actually Zelda in disguise, obviously she can use magic, and she used it to dispel Iago's illusion.**

**Daniela is one of the capturable bosses in FE Fates, I will have the rest show up, but whatever their role is depending on their redeemable traits, like Daniela doesn't seem to have any sympathetic quality so she's an enemy.**

**The balloons Yu used is based on his up special Balloon Trip, where villager fly using a balloon, and if it strong enough to lift a child, why not adults as well, and for those of you who want to know, about the Ninja that Yu tied to the balloon, after flying quite high the balloon soon popped and he plummet to his death, of course that man isn't actually a ninja in the first place.**

**Character debut : Jakob, Siegbert, Forrest, Daniela, Iago, Ryoma.**


	53. Creepy Crawlies From Above

**Skies of Dreamland**

A portal opened in the skies of Dream Land and the Halberd emerged from it. Kirby and friends have returned back home, and they headed to Dedede's castle, however...

"Okay we're nearing King Dedede's Castle, prepare to land ? Wait, what is that !" Captain Vul and everyone is very surprised by what they see, Dedede's Castle is covered in large vines.

"My castle ! My beautiful castle covered in vines !" The self proclaimed king screamed in pain.

Meta Knight annoyed by Dedede's antic bopped him on the head. "Enough already, Captain Vul it's clear we can't land here, why don't we land on the village."

"Yes Sir ! Sailor Dee change course to the village.!" Sailor Dee obeyed Vul and they decided to land near the village.

**Village**

The Halberd landed on the Village, once everyone comes out there's no one to be seen, and the Village seems to be under attack.

"What happened here ?" Said Kirby looking around.

"Someone must've attacked the village while we're away." Stated Meta Knight.

"Who dares launched an attack on my kingdom ! Whoever did this must pay !" Dedede bursting with anger, while everyone else just stayed silent and give him sarcastic look as they know Dedede doesn't actually have any authority.

Meta Knight ignoring Dedede proceed by calling the Meta Knights. "Axe, Javelin, Mace, Trident, Sword, and Blade search the perimeter, find anyone you can here !"

"Yes Sir !" The Meta Knights then search around the Village.

"Captain Vul, you and Sailor Dee continue to monitor from the ship !" Ordered Meta Knight using a communicator.

"Alright, we'll keep an eye on things from here !" Stated Vul as Meta Knight cut off communication.

"We should search around as well." Stated Kirby.

"Aww, this is quite becoming a lot of work." Complained Dedede.

"As our king it's your duty to be responsible for his subjects well being, now stop complaining and look around !" Meta Knight ended up manipulating Dedede into agreeing to search.

"Okay fine, I'll look around." Grumbled Dedede.

As Team Chi and the Meta Knights searched around the village, Javelin Knight sensed someone behind him, he throw his javelin at that someone, however that someone managed to parry his attack using a spear and run away. Javelin Knight chased the figure and using his communicator to alert the others about what happened and informed them of his location.

"We're on our way Javelin, keep pursuing your target !" Both Meta Knight and Kirby fly to Javelin Knight's location, with Kirby using his warp star.

Soon after the figure reached a dead end and he's surrounded by Team Chi and Meta Knights.

"There's nowhere left to run ! Hold on, that blue bandana ? Bandana Dee ? Is that you ?" Kirby noticing the blue bandana the figure wore.

"Huh ? Kirby ? Meta Knight ? King Dedede ? And the Meta Knights ? Is that really you ? I'm so glad you're back !" Bandana Dee proceed to hug his friends.

"Bandana Dee what happened here ? Why is my castle surrounded by plant vines ?" Questioned Dedede.

"It was awful sire, a while after you left, Floralia launched an attack upon us !" Explained Bandana Dee which shocks everyone.

"What ! Floralia did !? There's no way Taranza's behind this right ?" Gasped Dedede.

"Umm..no, he's not, I'll just show you the way then, this way !" Bandana Dee showed everyone to where they're hiding for now, which is Fruity Forest where Whispy currently reside.

**Fruity Forest**

"Honestly Whispy should stop changing locations too much, his previous location is a nice place anyway." Stated Dedede.

As they kept walking they finally reached the forest clearing, where many residents of Dream Land can be found, there's Bronto Burts, Cappies, Broom Hatters, Chips, Big Chips, Kabus, Grizzos, Twizzys, Waddle Doos, Poppy Bros Jr., And Waddle Dees and also Whispy is there with them.

"Everyone I'm back ! And look who I brought back with me !" Shouted Bandana Dee.

The residents of Dream Land turned their attention and looked at the people behind Bandana Dee, it's Kirby, Dedede's and Meta Knight and his followers. Everyone rushed to Bandana Dee.

"Is it true ? Kirby ? Dedede ? Meta Knight ? You're all here ! Now Dream Land will be saved once again !" Exclaimed the various creatures.

"Everyone what happened here ?" Asked Kirby.

"I think I can answer that." A voice was heard from behind the crowd, it's an insectoid like creature with disembodied six floating arms, resembling an anthropomorphic spider with white hair.

"Taranza ! What are you doing here ?" Said Kirby surprised to see the Floralian native in Dream Land.

"A black cloaked figure suddenly showed up at the castle, I tried to fight it but I was no match, the figure possesses tremendous power, as I was lay there injured on the castle floor i prepare for the worst, but the people of the sky saved me just in time and bought me to Dream Land, to this Forest where I can rest, and then Floralian forces descended from above and launched an attack at Dream Land." Explained Taranza.

"Did you say a black cloaked figure ?" Asked Meta Knight.

"Yes, I don't know who it is, the figure never spoken a word during our fight, but it's power is familiar almost like..."

"Ahem if you excuse us Taranza." Team Chi huddled together along with the Meta Knights.

"There's no doubt about it, that's gotta be Queen Sectonia." Whispered Dedede.

"The queen of Floralia that you two faced before right ?" Asked Meta Knight.

"Yes, but if that's true should we tell Taranza about it ?" Questioned Kirby, knowing what would happen if Taranza find out.

"I'll say he better find out now than later, or else if we're to confront her she's gonna used our own secrets against us." Stated Meta Knight.

"But sir, is it wise to tell everyone what you're involved with ?" Asked Sword Knight.

"This isn't like last time where Tabuu only target us, should Galeem be free ALL of us are in danger." Explained Meta Knight.

"Okay, so with the black cloak means Sectonia working for Death right ? And she can't oppose him." Clarified Dedede.

"Yes, and if Sectonia freed from the mirror's curse then she should be back to her kind self, there's no way she's doing this out of her own free will." Believed Kirby.

"If that's true then Death must've want to at least have a stronghold on Planet Popstar, and Sectonia is the right person for that job." Added Meta Knight.

After that they all finished their discussion and turn to Taranza.

"Taranza, this may be a speculation but you need to hear this." Said Kirby worriedly.

"And you all deserve to know this as well." Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight explains about what currently happened, and of course the Dream Land residents are left speechless.

"You're joking right ? Is it really true ? What you just said ?" Taranza and the others can't process what they hear.

"It's true !" Exclaimed Axe Knight. "We've seen what our master invovlved into, and there's people from other worlds as well !"

"So what will you do Taranza ? You may have to fight Sectonia again." Said Kirby.

"I always missed her, I never forget her, but what I want is the Sectonia before I gave her that mirror, if she's gonna continue her reign of terror, I have to stop her !" Despite the brave face Taranza clearly feels conflicted, as he glad Sectonia returned, but not her tyranny.

"Kirby since you're here why don't you eat before leaving !" An orange egg shaped creature wearing an apron and chefs hat offering a meal.

"Kawasaki ? You made this ? Thanks a lot !" Everyone then enjoyed the meal Kawasaki made.

"And in order to complete our objective we need to split the team in two." Said Meta Knight after everyone done eating.

"Kirby let me come along !" Exclaimed Taranza already clear of hesitation. "I must do this, even if have to put her down again !"

"I'm also going too !" Volunteered Bandana Dee.

"Thanks you guys, but what about everyone here, is anyone gonna protect them ?" Asked Dedede.

"You can leave that to us !" A voice can be heard from the background, a jester like creature with blue hat said, and he's with an anthropomorphic walrus, and Magolor.

"Poppy Sr., Frosty, and Magolor !? Well you are one of Dream Land many formidable fighters." Explained Meta Knight.

"Don't forget me ! I'm the ruler of this place !" Pouted Whispy. "I'll protect everyone as well."

"Thanks Whispy, and seriously you need to stop changing locations a lot." Said Dedede.

"Not just us, everyone else are fighting off the Floralians elsewhere too." Revealed Poppy Sr.

"So now that you're here are you going to take back the castle ?" Asked Bandana Dee.

"Unfortunately no, they can enjoy their little victory for now, I just need the castle's resources, I'll reclaim my castle some other time." Answered Dedede. "I need to grab all the copy essence in the castle and my giant robots."

"And we need to go to my house to retrieve the Robobot Armor !" Exclaimed Kirby.

"Got it, Mace Knight, Axe Knight you two go with Kirby to his house to get that armor !" Ordered Meta Knight.

"Yes sir !" Shouted Axe and Mace Knight.

"Kirby I'm coming with you too !" Demanded Taranza.

"Okay Taranza, I'll be counting on you." Agreed Kirby.

"Dedede, me, and everyone else will storm the castle, and one more thing.."Meta Knight activate his communicator. "Once our mission complete we will rendezvous back at Halberd's deck." Meta Knight explained his plan to everyone.

"So Bandana Dee how is it that my palace ended up covered in vines ?" Asked Dedede.

"I saw a witch doing it, she has a pink hair, and used her legs as a brush which create those plants." Explained Bandana Dee. "Well it's Paintra !"

"Paintra ? I see I did fought her when I went to Floralia, but how is she back ? She returned to a painting after I defeat her !" Pondered Kirby.

"It's possible Sectonia's magic brought her back, whatever the case, we need to get to my castle quick !" Exclaimed Dedede.

"Then I suppose we know what we must do, just in case though." Dedede give his golden plate to Magolor. "Magolor if things becoming worse, use this to get to our location, and use the Lor Starcutter to escape."

Dedede then teach Magolor on how to use the golden plate, and Magolor thanked the self proclaimed king. "Thanks Dedede, I'll make sure to do just that."

"The path to the castle and Dream Land in general is crawling with Floralian inhabitants, they will attack us on sight." Explained Kawasaki.

"Unless they have new tricks up their sleeve they're no match for us." Stated Meta Knight.

"Well not to brag but we are one man army after all." Clearly Dedede is bragging.

"They got to notice the Halberd reappearance, they will be on their guard further, everyone let's give it our all !" Dedede motivates everyone that coming with either him or Kirby.

"YEEES !" Shouted all of them as they begin their mission.

"Good luck everyone ! The rest of us will stand guard here !" Chef Kawasaki waved at them.

**Path to Kirby's House**

Kirby alongside Taranza, Mace and Axe Knight left Fruity Forest and found themselves on a grassy plain, as they continue to walk toward Kirby's house Axe Knight saw something unfamiliar and tilde everyone to hide.

"Everyone take cover !" By Axe Knight commanded everyone hide behind the tree near them. "What are those things ?"

What Axe Knight saw are white armless insectoid creatures with a club floating on its its left and shield floating on its right.

"Those are White Antlers." Whispered Taranza. "They're Queen Sectonia personal guards, and one of the elite fighters of Sectra Clan."

"I fought them before, they have ice powers, those clubs can generate cold energy." Explained Kirby.

"Of course they are the lowest ranking of the Antlers, but underestimating them is still a terrible idea." Stated Taranza.

"This path is crawling with them, but I'm sure we can take them on, after all there's us Meta Knight elite guards, Kirby the hero of Dream Land, and Taranza the new leader of Sectra Clan, now I'm getting fired up, I'm looking forward to test my axe against Queen Sectonia's personal army." Axe Knight seems itching for a fight.

"Right, I'll go get their attention." Mace Knight rushed forward and begin swinging his flail, hitting one of the White Antlers. "Kirby now swallow this one !"

Kirby run through and inhale the White Antler and swallowed it, giving him the ice ability. Mace Knight action have brought the attaention of the nearby White Antlers and they begin swarming the heroes. But before they can get any closer they all got his by an axe that spins like a boomerang, the axe then returned back to Axe Knight while throw his axe like a boomerang.

A battle ensues as Kirby, Axe, and Mace Knight fought against White Antlers. Mace Knight fought a White Antler, he swings his flail, but White Antler managed to blocked it with it's shield, as Mace Knight readies another swing White Antler freeze the flail, unfortunately for the White Antler this doesn't mean a thing as he still swings his flail and hut thut the White Antler hard.

Axe Knight swings his axe around frantically trying to hit any White Antler he can, but one of the White Antler see the opportunity to freeze his axe, and the ice that encase the axe makes the weapon not sharp anymore. Letting his guard down a White Antler struck Axe Knight from behind, forcing him to escape by vanishing.

Kirby shoots a storm of icicles toward the White Antlers however some hits them while others got blocked by their shields. Kirby is then surrounded by four White Antlers and ready to attack Kirby at the same time, but Kirby raised an ice pillar from beneath his feet what channel elevates him higher from the White Antlers and avoided their attack. While in midair Kirby spin around blowing icy breath, creating a multi directional attack, and yet for some reason the White Antlers seemed to resists this attack.

Kirby landed back to the ground and regrouped with Axe Knight who reappeared back and Mace Knight standing back to back as the three of them surrounded by enemies.

"Just what I expect from a queen personal guards, they're very tough." Commented Mace Knight.

"And Taranza said they're supposed to be the weakest of them all, hey where is he anyway !" Axe Knight noticed Taranza isn't fighting with them.

"They weren't this strong before, could the World of Trophy give them resistance to ice now ?" Pondered Kirby.

"Really !? Then what do we got ? Where's our enhancements !" Complained Axe Knight.

"Don't ask me, what I know it isn't usually too far from your current capabilities." Said Kirby.

"Maybe it's our strength, I once slammed the ground so hard with my flail it creates a shockwave." Said Mace Knight.

"Wait let's use that, that may be what we need to defeat all this foes in one fell swoop." Suggested Kirby. "Everyone I got a plan." Kirby whispered hisbolan and the two knights agreed to it.

Kirby create an ice pillar beneath Axe and Mace Knight's feet and raised them very high, then Mace Knight and Axe Knight swing their weapons at full force and hit the ground with it, obliterating the ground and create a huge shockwave, that send many of the White Antlers flying, Kirby of course floats away when the two knights jumped from the pillar.

"Incredible ! Is this our new power !? Our strength is enhanced !" Said Mace Knight with joy.

"This power is incredible !" Axe Knight also giddy with joy.

"I wonder if that's all you got ?" Pondered Kirby already landed to the ground.

As they continue talking despite the powerful attack, some of the Antlers still able to stand. And of course this doesn't go unnoticed.

"What ! They're still able to stand after all that !" Shouted Axe Knight.

"But they're in no position to fight, we can take them out easily !" Mace Knight ready for another battle.

But then Taranza teleported to Kirby's side and used his magic on the White Antlers, brainwashing the conscious Antlers to stop the fight. "This is not the enemy, you will walk away from here, and if anyone asks, this is an exercise gone wrong." The Antlers obeyed and leave.

"Thanks for the safe Taranza !" Kirby thanked Taranza.

"Hey Taranza why didn't they you help when we were fighting earlier !" Questioned Mace Knight.

"Yeah we could use some magical help back there !" Added Axe Knight.

"Sorry, but I just can't reveal myself that I sided with you just yet, I can't have them alert my presence to their leader." Explained Taranza.

"Kirby you said it's possible for Sectonia to be under that cloak right ? But that cloak is quite small when I see it." Said Taranza.

"The cloak is magical, you can always fit no matter how big you are." Explained Kirby.

"I knew it, I do sense some strange powers from that cloak, but now is not the time for that let us keep moving, the last thing we need is more Antlers coming our way." The four tof them then walked away.

**Outside Kirby's House**

As they kept on walking they finally saw a dome shaped building with a chimney adn window , this is Kirby's house which was built by the Dream Land residents after saving the planet.

"Wait here you guys." Kirby run off to the back of the house, and then. "All right ! It's here !"

**Floralia - Royal Road**

Above the skies of Dream Land lies a floating country called Floralia, and located in Floralia is a large castle called Royal Road, the stronghold of the Sectra Clan ruled by none other than Queen Sectonia. After Sectonia's defeat Taranza acted as regent in her place. But now a black cloaked figure sits on the throne.

Soon after someone walked to the throne room, and that someone is Marx who greeted the figure. "I'm back your majesty."

"Huh ? Oh it's you Marx." A feminine voice can be heard underneath the cloak sounding melancholic.

"Honestly for someone who succeeded in her task and getting her kingdom back you sure doesn't sound happy." Commented the jester.

"You wouldn't understand, all you seek is power, all that selfishness will cost you someday." Said the figure.

"Not if I'm invincible, then no one able to oppose me !" Marx then walked away murmuring some words. "Hehehe powers from other worlds foreign to Planet Popstar, how I wish to harness those powers for my own."

"This resurrection isn't a blessing, I'm now bound to serve an evil deity bidding, Taranza should we cross paths again, please strike me down." The figure removed her cloak revealing a large wasp like creatures adorned in bright colors, wearing a crown and carrying a scepter.

**Outside Dedede's Castle**

Meta Knight use the Halberd to storm Dedede's Castle as the self proclaimed king grudgingly accept any collateral damage to the castle, with a few shots many of the plant vines were destroyed allowing Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight to enter the palace while Sword and Blade Knight serve as backup waiting on the ship.

**Dedede's Castle**

With the vines out of the way the five of them begin storming the castle. As they went inside the castle is infested with enemies, there's archer like enemies prowling around the castle top floor, and an insectoid version of the archer ready to fight after the Halberd blasted the castle roof.

"I recognize them, Spynums and Sectra Shooters." Stated Bandana Dee.

"No doubt about it, you can only found Spynums and Sectra Shooters at Floralia, anyway let's take them out, Bandana Dee, you fight with a spear let's show them what a spearmen are capable of !" Nod in agreement Javelin Knight and Bandana Dee then charged through, the Spynums noticed this and shoot them with arrows, however Javelin Knight and Bandana Dee spin around their Spears, deflecting any projectiles that comes near them, and thanks to their similar fighting style they're able to sync their movements, covering each other bacjs and managed to defeated the Spynums and Sectra Shooters in the corridor.

"Heh nice one, I'm impressed." Praised Javelin Knight.

"You too, incredible spear play back then." Replied Bandana Dee.

"Wow Javelin Knight sure is amazing." Commented Dedede.

"Of course he is, he is one of my elite warriors." Stated Meta Knight.

With the path cleared they resume their move, defeating any enemies they come across, some of them are hostile Bronto Burts, Grizzos, Waddle Doos, etc.

"These must be the ones living in Floralia." Said Trident Knight

"Maybe, honestly certain individuals are so hostile, anyway let's move !" As Dedede run through Trident Knight noticed the paintings on the wall looks strange, and then when Dedede near the range of the painting a large spiky thorn emerged and about to stab Dedede, but then Trident Knight activate his jet booster and managed to save Dedede from being impaled

"That was close, thanks Trident Knight."

"Next time be careful, Bandana Dee did said an evil painting witch took over this castle, she must be setting up art based traps in this castle." Pointed Trident Knight.

"Alright I get it, anyway this doesn't changed the fact that I'm the master of this castle, there's a lot of things she doesn't know about my home, this way !" Once again Dedede lead the way.

Meanwhile...

**Dedede's Castle - Throne Room**

A female figure sits on Dedede's throne, she has pink hair, wearing a witch hat, having yellow eyes, and legs that shaped like brush, looking at a magical canvas, which shows Dedede and the others. "What are they up to ?" Pondered Paintra.

**Dedede's Castle - Hallway Dead End**

At the furthest corridor lies a dead end, everyone is confused as why Dedede brought them here.

"So why are we here ?" Asked Meta Knight.

"Watch this !" Dedede touched some part of the wall and then a secret passage appeared which surprised everyone as Bandana Dee doesn't even know about it.

"You looked surprised as well Bandana Dee, I take it you don't know about this secret passage ?" Asked Javelin Knight.

"No, I don't, King Dedede never talks about hidden rooms in the castle."

"Sorry, I'll tell you the rest later, for now we must get to my secret room." Everyone then entered the secret passage.

**Dedede's Castle - Throne Room**

"A secret passage !? Of course, there's got to be a secret passage that leads to the throne room ! And when they arrived here I'll be ready for them." Paintra then sets up traps in the throne room.

**Dedede's Castle - Secret Passage**

The five of them walked the dark and empty passage led by Dedede not knowing where to go.

"So where will this passage leads to ?" Asked Meta Knight.

"Oh you'll see." Answered Dedede not telling anything.

As they keep on walking they finally reached a room, a secret underground bunker under the castle full of giant robots and copy essences.

Everyone was surprised by what they see as they finally found out this is where Dedede kept his weapons.

"So this is where you keep your weapons sire." Said Bandana Dee. "Wait, if we have something like this why don't we ever use it when we got attacked by those otherworldly beings !"

"That was the idea, but I ended up mechanized or brainwashed before got a chance to use it." Claimed Dedede.

"If anything you only ever use this weapons against Kirby, and not anyone else." Meta Knight Pointed at the Robo Dedede, Dededestroyer Z, and HR-D3. "And you make them all resembling you, very conceited if you asked me."

"Look who's talking, says the one who own a giant battleship with his face on it." Retorted Dedede, which Meta Knight unable to refute.

"Anyway this is all supposed to be used in case of emergency, and now it is an emergency, Meta Knight please send all of this to our HQ." Meta Knight hen teleported everything back to the S.S Light with his golden plate.

"Okay mission complete, now then let us get out of here quick." Said Dedede, Bandana Dee however surprised by what he just heard.

"Wait sire, you don't want to take your castle back ?" Asked Bandana Dee.

"They can have their short lived victory, we have more important things to do." Explained Dedede. "Okay Meta Knight get us out of here !"

"It would be unwise to be over reliant on the golden plate you know." Claimed Meta Knight.

"I know, but we're on the enemy territory right now, the longer we stay here the more time they have to track us down." Explained Dedede.

"Fine I see your point, so that's that, what would you do Bandana Dee, we can send you back to Fruity Forest if you'd like ?" Asked Meta Knight.

"No, I'm coming with you, I want to join you in combating this evil that threatened us all !" Answered Bandana Dee.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Meta Knight used the golden plate and teleported them back to the Halberd.

**Halberd's Deck**

Dedede, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, Javelin, and Trident Knight teleported back to the Halberd.

"Alright we're back, but I guess Kirby's not back yet." Said Dedede looking around.

Shortly after Kirby, Taranza, Axe, and Mace Knight appeared on the ship alongside the Robobot Armor. "Hi everyone mission complete for me !"

"Great job Kirby, now that we're done here we need to leave." Stated Meta Knight.

"Taranza i'll ask you one more time what will you do ? if you join us you may have to fight Sectonia again." Warned Kirby.

"I will join you, if death the only way to save Sectonia's then so be it." Taranza projecting a tough front, but inside he knows he's actually conflicted. And then a voice can be heard from out of nowhere.

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it." A projection of Sectonia's appeared before the heroes. "I Queen Sectonia's has returned from beyond the grave, serving a deity called Death, and I will see to it that my masters desire is fulfilled. And anyone who opposed us will not be shown mercy."

"Queen Sectonia, if that's truly what happened then I will take you down !" Declared Taranza.

"Good, I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, you better be ready Taranza, because I am." The projection then vanished.

"So she truly is back." Said Dedede.

"Taranza, are you ok ?" Kirby tapped Taranza's back.

"I'm fine, whoever this Death is, he will pay for making Sectonia his puppet." Taranza said in calm voice, but clearly inside he's boiling with rage.

With that said Meta Knight opened a portal with his golden plate, creating a wormhole and returned to their base with new allies with them.

Meanwhile...

**Dedede's Castle - Throne Room**

"What took them so long ! Where are they !?" Paintra getting upset and impatient for waiting to long still didn't realize Dedede and co. Already left the castle, not knowing that reclaiming the castle isn't even Dedede's goal.

* * *

**Done at last, didn't think I'll be able to finish it during the holidays, so Kirby's team the only one without otherworlders in it, (but so are the Earth team, but superpowered humans are count as outside context problem anyway), but that doesn't really matter as most Kirby characters are overpowered one man armies anyway.**

**The Village shown here is the same Village in the Team Kirby Super Clash Deluxe.**

**Paintra doesn't have magical canvas that have the same function as crystal ball, but since she's a witch and magic have versatile powers, she can do many things with it. Also the reason she doesn't know Dedede and co. Already left the castle is that she doesn't checked her magical canvas. And as I stated before many characters will be able to do more than what they can in their home games.**

**As for Kirby enemies, I'm not sure how to characterize them, at least for Mario enemies there's an explanation that they all serving Bowser so it's their job to hinder Mario, or Link's enemies are either hostile wildlife or villain minions, Kirby villains lacked such characteristics, it's stated that Whispy or Kracko are Dedede's underlings, but since Dedede isn't exactly Kirby's enemy anymore I don't know why they're still antagonizing Kirby, while mere animals like Twizzy are understandable, I don't see why Poppy Jr. or Sr. Who are sapient hindering Kirby from saving their own planet, since they aren't brainwashed or influenced by outside power. Anyway my reasoning is that they're just like people some are nice, some are jerks, but for the bosses, well...**

**Sectonia is now freed from the Dimensional Mirror influence, but as she died in her game, she's now under Death control, just like the other heroes fallen enemies and allies.**

**Character debut : Twizzy, Grizzo, Bronto Burt, Waddle Doo, Cappy, Chip, Big Chip, Kabu, Broom Hatter, Poppy Bros Jr., Poppy Bros Sr., Mr. Frosty, Chef Kawasaki, White Antler, Spynums, Sectra Shooter, Taranza, Paintra, Queen Sectonia.**

**And then Merry Christmas from me to all my readers out there.**


	54. Divine Beast

**Hyrule - Hateno Village**

Teleporting in front of Myahm Agana Shrine Team Sigma arrived at Hateno Village, where Link was born. Along with him there's Wario, Cloud, and Mewtwo, while Wario and Cloud may not look out of place Mewtwo is, and he used his psychic powers to disguise itself using an illusion, looking like an average Hylian.

"Here we are you guys, my home Hateno Village, we can get to my house past that bridge." Link pointed at the bridge on the left side of the village.

"Nice place, reminds me of Nibelheim." Cloud reminiscing his hometown.

"Agreed, seems like a nice place, I don't sense any unsavory thoughts on the village is here." Commented Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo did you just read people's minds, that's not exactly ethical." Reprimanded Clpud.

"Not to worry, I don't plan on blabbing anything to anyone." Replied the genetic Pokemon.

"We'll get to it ! I got things to find, and sold at high price !" Complained Wario.

After the conversation Link takes everyone to his house to discuss their plan.

**Link's House**

Link brought everyone inside his house, there they all sit down and begin the conversation.

"So this is your house huh ? It's a nice place I gotta say." Commented Mewtwo.

"Yeah, and I was just in time too, this place is about to be demolished once I'm back to this village." Revealed Link, which perturbed everyone.

"Demolished ? That's a bit too much don't you think ?" Replied Cloud.

"We'll this house has been abandoned for 100 years, and nobody knows I'm actually survived my battle with Calamity Ganon, and was put in the Shrine of Resurrection for a century." Explained Link.

"So Link, you're back here because of this four divine beasts you wanted me to check correct ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"That's right, I wanted to see if they're still functional, dangerous weapons like this can't fall to the wrong hands."

"Very well, we may as well take a look, where should we go ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"I know where to check first." Team Sigma then left Link's house to check on the Divine beasts.

**Outside Link's House**

"Okay, first we're going to check on the Divine beasts Vah Naboris, all we need to do is...hold on where's Wario ?" Link looked around only seeing Cloud and Mewtwo in front of him.

"He's still inside, I can sense him." Answered Mewtwo, which prompts Link to go back and call Wario.

"Wario, we're leaving now !" Shouted Link.

"Okay okay I'm coming, yeah, uuuh...sorry about that, I was just looking around the house." Wario scratching his head and acting nervous.

"Uh-huh, well anyway to get there we need to head to the Castle Town, it's the nearest location, I'll take us there." Link used his Sheikah Slate and teleported everyone to the Castle Town.

**Hyrule Castle Town**

Link and his companions arrived at the Town, with Link seeing the castle is gone.

"I see, so the castle is gone when that light shows up." Link looking dejected.

"We'll find your castle, it's gotta be sent to other world." Mewtwo tapped Link on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, come on everyone, let's move on." Link and everyone then head to Vah Naboris.

Once they arrived, everyone was in awe seeing the mechanical construct.

"Incredible, such weapons doesn't exists in my world, unless you count Pokemon as weapons." Said Mewtwo sarcastically.

"Not even Shinra have gigantic weapons like this, though there are giant monsters in our world." Commented Cloud.

"Hmm, not bad, but then again we also have stuff like this back in my world." Wario stroke his chin.

"So how do we get in ? You're not suggesting we have to climb do we ?" Questions Cloud.

"We'll i was thinking of having Mewtwo teleport us inside. Hehehe..." Link clearly not having any plans.

"I can't teleport us unless I know where we going, do you have something that I can use ? Or I could peered into your memories when you first traverse this thing." Suggested Mewtwo.

"Map huh ? Right ! I do have it !" Link then showed Mewtwo the interior of the Divine beasts using his Sheikah Slate which gives Mewtwo an idea where to teleport them. "And this over here is where the main controls are."

"Alright, I got it, everyone let's go." Mewtwo teleported everyone straight to the Divine beasts main control.

**Vah Naboris Main Control**

Team Sigma then telported to Vah Naboris Main control, where Link fought Thunderblight Ganon.

(To think I'm back here, it's feels like a long time ago.) Link reminiscing his first time entering the Divine Beasts. "Anyway, here's the main computer, Mewtwo if you would ?"

"I'll see what I can do." Mewtwo then tried to use it's psychic powers to do something about the controls, but so far there's nothing. "Sorry Link, I just don't know about this device."

"I see, the Divine Beasts were created to be specifically piloted by the champions, but..."

"But what ?" Asked Cloud.

"Calamity Ganon felled the champions with his monster, taking control of the Divine beasts in the process." Answered Link.

"So ? Are we really just gonna let Ganondorf take these things then ?" Asked Wario also not trusting Ganondorf.

"Honestly, he's the only one who can operate it, but on the other hand, most of us are still wary of trusting him." Replied Mewtwo.

"Then does anyone had other idea ?" Questioned Cloud as they seemed to hit a dead end.

"There's a Pokemon in my world called Rotom who can possess technology, but they can be...very unpredictable, possessing mere electronic devices like electric fan, or refrigerator s makes them dangerous already, what would happened if they got to possess powerful weapons ?" Explained Mewtwo.

"Well if no one is able to use them anymore then we can just leave it alone right ?" Said Wario while picking his nose.

"You're not wrong Wario, but...hold on ! Wait ! That can't be !" While talking to Wario Link noticed a giant mechanical bird hovering in the sky.

He rushed to the edge of Vah Naboris wiping his eyes. "No way ! Vah Medoh ! How is it active !?"

"Is that another one of the Divine beasts !?" Exclaimed Cloud raising his voice.

"Yes, but how is is active, they're supposed to be dormant now that the champions are gone !?"

"There's only one way to find out." Said Mewtwo.

"Oh no ! You're not thinking we go there do you ?" Wario object to Mewtwo possible suggestion.

"Yes, actually we are going there. I'll teleport us there." Replied Mewtwo.

"Can you really do it Mewtwo ? You said you can't teleport unless you know the exact destination, and not to mention Vah Medoh is protected by a barrier." Questioned Link.

"Watch me, now that I know about the Divine beasts, I know exactly where to take us" Mewtwo used his clairvoyant ability to searched through Vah Medoh, until Mewtwo discovered a location similar to Vah Naboris main control. "There's a location similar to the main control, but I also see three people in there."

"Three people !? But who.."

"Link, if you want to know, all we got to do is to go there, and don't worry, teleportation can always bypassing barriers..assuming they aren't made with magic." Stated Mewtwo.

"I have this just in case something went wrong." Cloud showed everyone a red orb he pulled from his pocket.

"Oooh what is it ?" Wario eyes sparkled at the pretty orb.

"It's a summon materia, it has the power to summon powerful creatures to mainly assist in battle, this one contains Phoenix, we'll use it to fly us around." Cloud then put the materia back to his pocket.

"That's our backup plan then, okay, I'll take us there." Mewtwo then teleported everyone to Vah Medoh main control.

**Vah Medoh**

"So looks like it's true what the goddesses told me, I see this is the form you take in the previous eras." Said Zelda confronting someone in Vah Medoh control room.

That someone looks similar to Ganondorf, however a lot younger, as he's from the Hero of Time era, and next to him is a black cloaked figure. However there's something odd about this Ganondorf.

"Taking a male Gerudo isn't always necessary, but I'll take any form if it means I'll destroy you Hylia's incarnate." Answered Ganondorf(?).

Soon after Team Sigma teleported to Vah Medoh, catching everyone off guard. Zelda however can't believe who she saw.

"Link ! Is that really you !?" Zelda rushed to Link's side and hugged him, with Link hugged her back. "I miss you Link, I'm glad we finally see each other again."

"I miss you too Zelda, I see this is what you meant when that light appeared." Link remembered what Zelda said before the light engulfing Hyrule.

"Goddess Hylia sensed some disturbance, at that time she took over my body to warn you." Zelda and Link let go of each other.

"I'm glad I choose to come back here, looks like there's a fool trying to disturb Hyrule once again, wait isn't that Ganondorf ?" Link pointed at the Gerudo male.

"Ganondorf !? Are you the one responsible for Vah Medoh activation !?" Shouted Link.

"I knew we can't trust you, it doesn't took you long to betray us did you ?" Asked Wario of all people. "Well have a taste of this !" Wario unsheated a blue glowing blade from his pocket, which Link noticed.

"Wario, where do you get that blade ?" Link's question caused Wario to sweatdropped as he just realize what he just did.

"Oh, this old thing, I was just..."

"You took that from my house did you !" Link angry that Wario stole Link's weapons.

"Look this can wait, for now we need to deal with Ganondorf first !" Wario tried deflecting the topic by pointing at Ganondorf(?).

"Wait, this person, he does looks like Ganondorf, but he's not him, I remember his aura when Ganondorf first showed up at the second tournament. You ! Who are you really !?" Mewtwo realized that this man isn't Ganondorf at all.

"Hahahahaha ! Looks like I can't fool you can I ? I've heard about you from Giovanni, Mewtwo an artificial Pokemon created by humans to be the ultimate weapon, now why are you meddling in other worlds affairs ? Even I don't bother with conquering other worlds."

"No you don't, the Goddesses will stop you personally if you do, and not to mention my world is home to Arceus, do yo ureally think he would stand by seeing his world under attack from otherworldly creature ?" Replied Mewtwo. "Even you will fall."

"I suppose you have a point, but now the thought of conquering other worlds does starting to intrigue me, remember this otherworlders ! I am Demise, the Demon King, I only took this form because I can't materialize in the mortal plane anymore. But know that this is more than enough to take you all on !"

"Demise ! The origin of all this evil !?" Exclaimed Zelda.

"Some strange power brought me back from the brink of death, and now I will take back what's rightfully mine ! Come my servant ! Serve your master well !" Demise removed the cloak which revealed an anthropomorphic bird with dark blue feathers.

"Revali !" Shouted both Link and Zelda.

"I have no choice in the matter, to think I'm a slave to evil I can't think of even worse humiliation, I'm sorry everyone, but it seems we have to stand on the opposing sides, I'll ask you to put me out of my misery." Said Revali clearly hating his current condition.

"If this is the only way to free you Revali, then I will do what needs to be done." Link ready a battle stance.

"So five against two ? More than enough on my side, all of you will taste my power !" Demise summoned two swords and also readied a battle stance.

Both sides then ready to fight.

Demise dashed toward the heroes while Revali support him by shooting arrows from a safe distance, Link and Cloud work in tandem and block Demise's swords with the Master Sword and Buster Sword respectively. Despite the two against one Demise able to block both Link and Cloud relentless strikes. Demise then teleported to strike Link from behind, but Cloud managed to protect him by blocking Demise sword strike with his Buster Sword. Mewtwo then used telekinesis to stop the arrows in midair, changed its course and aimed it towards Revali and Demise, with Zelda imbued the arrows with light before Mewtwo launched those arrows back.

Revali used his updraft technique to rise above to avoid the arrows, and Demise teleported to the back in order to avoid the arrows. Wario used his artist disguise and draw stone blcoks which materialize above the two and fell down, forcing Demise and Revali to get out of the way, Demise caught off guard with Cloud in front of him using Meteorain, unleashing a barrage if small meteors towards Demise, but Demise jumped in and slash through the small meteors, thereby saving himself. But as the meteors are dealt with a door appeared out of nowhere and Link came out from it, striking Demise with the Master Sword. Turns out the door was drawn by Arty Wario, which serve as teleportation door. Demise fell to the ground and in pain thanks to the Master Sword being his weakness and still not used to his current form.

Meanwhile Revali fies around while shooting arrows at the same time, seeing Demise is down Revali supports him by shooting arrows towards Link and Cloud, but Arty Wario draw another block to protect them, Mewtwo then used it's telekinesis to lift the block and arrows and aimed it towards Revali. Revali managed to dodge the incoming attacks, but then Mewtwo use Mist, generating fog which obscure visions and Revali stopped his movement, and not long after both Revali and Demise can be heard screaming.

As the Mist dissipates arrows of light can be seen piercing Demise, and Revali, turns out Mewtwo telepathically communicate with Zelda, telling her of Demise and Revali's location. And just in case Wario turns into Electric Wario and blast Revali with lightning, ensuring he won't be able to fly anymore. With both Demise and Revali down, all it's its left is the finishing blow. Despite Revali's cocky attitude Link and Zelda never had any animosity towards him, and apologizing before striking him down, but...

"Unbelievable ! To think I fell here, and was forced to be on the defensive during the entire fight !? I can't fall now, not when I just got back !" With the last of his strength Demise teleported towards Revali side and carry the Rito with him, he then teleported the heroes away from Vah Medoh, creating a space time portal and spirit away Vah Medoh from Hyrule.

With the heroes above the sky with nothing to stand on they fell to the ground, Cloud using his materia summoned Phoenix, the mythical bird appeared and saved everyone from the fall as they all landed on Phoenix back.

"Everyone okay !" Shouted Cloud.

"We're fine, that was a close one, although I can just use my paraglider to descend safely." Stated Link.

"A fall like this is nothing to me too ! I have many forms that can safe myself." Added Wario.

"I can levitate also." Added Mewtwo.

"And I do have Hylia's powers back." Added Zelda. "But I admit it's impressive, I would like to know about this materia of yours."

"Honestly sometimes I forgot that I'm surrounded by superbeings, well what now ? We lost one of the Divine beasts." Pointed Cloud.

"Wario, I don't know you can do all that ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Yeah well, I have more power than you think, but the tournament rules just had to decide everything to makes things fair do they, and likewise Mewtwo I didn't know you can generate fogs as well." Replied Wario.

"It's like you said, my movepool is limited, despite the numerous things we can do, no wonder the battles are easier this time around, because none of us hold back anymore." Said Mewtwo.

"That and the fact that otherworlders like you have powers we aren't familiar with, give you the advantage of element of surprise." Stated Zelda.

"True, and to think we could be in sync so perfectly like this, being called to the World of Trophy turns out to be a blessing after all." Answered Mewtwo.

"I hate to say it, but we may need Ganondorf's help with this one, we'll take Vah Naboris with us, at the very least it's in our possession." Answered Link.

"Still this thing is huge, where are we supposed to placed it ?" Asked Cloud.

"Why not put it on the ground ? The World of Trophy is devoid of life, you don't have to worry there's anyone make a fuss about a giant mechanical animal appearing." Answered Mewtwo.

"I see, okay then let's head back to Vah Naboris." Said Cloud as Phoenix then fly towards Vah Naboris.

**Vah Naboris - Main Control Terminal**

As soon as they arrived Phoenix is desummoned and Team Sigma head to the terminal. Mewtwo then have an important question for Link.

"Wait Link ! Even if we take this one with us, what about the other Divine Beasts ? And that Revali guy you just mentioned ?"

"That bird man you saw, his name is Revali, he's one of the champions chosen to pilot the Divine beasts Vah Medoh to fight Calamity Ganon...wait if he's here and with the enemy then !" As Link realized soon the other two Divine Beasts begin moving again."Vah Ruta ! Vah Rudania ! If they're active again !? Then that means !"

"The enemy have the same goal as we do !" Shouted Cloud.

"Just on cue there's a black cloaked figure at the control terminal !" Exclaimed Wario pointing at the figure.

"Urbosa stop !" Shouted Zelda.

"My have you grown princess." The figure removed the cloak revealing a tall long red haired woman with dark skin, carrying a shield on her arm, and wearing quite the skimpy clothing. "But alas I have no choice but to be your enemy, as Death commanded it, anyone that oppose him must be crushed." Urbosa ready for a battle as she unsheathed her sword.

"Then let me do this." Zelda used her divine powers, a bright light emits from her and engulfed Urbosa, as she fell to the ground afterward.

"Uugh, hold on, I can't feel Death's power binding me, princess you freed me." Urbosa got up unable to feel Death grip on her anymore, but as Urbosa isn't under Death control anymore her soul must return to the afterlife, Urbosa stared as she begin to dissipates.

"Urbosa what happened to you ?" Asked Link.

"Now that Death have no power over me anymore my soul will return to the afterlife." It's been brief but I must say I'm glad to see you again, as for your unique companions I wish we could've met in a better circumstances." As Urbosa begin to slowly disappear, Death appeared in front of them.

"Look what we have here ! I was wondering why I suddenly lose control one of my minions, so it's you who are responsible for this !" Angered Death.

"It was you ! How dare you use Urbosa as your underling !" Yelled Zelda.

"How can I not ? She possess great power, it would be a waste for a fine warrior like her to retire so soon, if anything you should thanked me for giving her a second chance in life to live as a true warrior. Now then." Death used his power and a dark clouds appeared, and then once it dissipates, Urbosa is back standing near Death.

"What ! That lady is back !" Shouted Wario.

"If you can break my control over her, then I'll just instill my control over her again ! Now the odds seems to be in your favor, Slogra ! Gaibon !" As Death Commanded Slogra and Gaibon appeared through a portal.

"You call sir ?" Asked Slogra.

"Aid Urbosa to destroy these people." Death pointing at Team Sigma.

"It will be done !" Slogra and Gaibon then summoned 5 Skeleton Soldiers to help them fight while Death vanished.

"Death ! Come back here !" Screamed both Link and Zelda.

As Link and Zelda tried to chase Death Slogra commanded the Skeleton Soldiers to charge at the smashers, as the Skeleton Soldiers get close to Link and Zelda and ready to attack Cloud summoned Meteorain again, easily dispatching all the Skeleton Soldiers, but then Slogra and Gaibon took advantage of the situation by lifting Slogra into the air and release his grip, allowing Slogra to impale Link from above, however Link noticed the Shadow above him and managed to block the incoming attack with the Hylian Shield. Zelda then shoot Slogra with the light arrow which critically injures him.

"Aargh ! The light arrow ! I see it affects all of us Demons !" Slogra fell to the ground and winced in pain, he even dropped his spear after he got hit by the light arrow.

And then Urbosa swings her blade towards Zelda, however Zelda managed to avoid Urbisa's blade, but Urbosa followed with a kick which hits Zelda as she fell to the ground. Urbosa's about to finish Zelda off with Urbosa's Fury, but as she ready to snap her finger Cloud use Blade Beam at her, forcing her to take a step back and ambushed by Wario, taking his freeze form and fall down from above, causing Urbosa to get pinned down by Wario.

After failing to impale Link, Slogra jumped off and thrust his lance multiple times against Link, but he managed to block or dodge all of them, but what he doesn't notice Gaibon is above and shoots fireballs from his mouth towards Link, hurting Link in the process as he fell down from the impact. Slogra attempted to imolae Link again, but Mewtwo stopped him using telekinesis and throw him at Gaibon, and the two demons collided into each other.

Urbosa then summoned lightning to attack Wario, causing him to be electrocuted by the Gerudo champion, Urbosa then stand up after getting Wario off her back, lunge at Zelda to strike her down, but Cloud saves her just in time, and Zelda shoot a barrage of light arrows at Urbosa, forcing her to keep dodging, with her graceful dance like move Urbosa managed to avoid all Zelda's arrows, but unbeknowst to her Cloud observing the right timing to attack, as Urbosa just avoid the last arrow Cloud used Cross Slash at Urbosa, striking her with great force, and the attack get her to fall on her knees, as she tried to get up to fight again Wario revealing himself isn't unconscious from Urbosa's attack turned into Thief Wario and stole her weapons. While Zelda bind her using magic

Slogra got up and shoot magic blast from his lance towards Link and Mewtwo, and Gaibon tried to grab Link with his talons, however Mewtwo stretch it's arms and slammed Gaibon to the floor, Slogra jumped and tried to impale Mewtwo, but Link shoot him with fire arrows, and then Mewtwo used Aura Sphere to further the damage, creating a small explosion and Slogra fell down. All it's left is Gaibon, and he spits multiple large fireballs towards Mewtwo, Mewtwo retaliate by using Blizzard which snuff out the fireballs and covered the entire terminal with ice and snow. Gaibon unable to take the cold also fall down.

"Now what to do with you ?" Pondered Mewtwo already having something worse in mind.

"I could freeze them with my cryonis rune, but I need a body of water to do it." Suggested Link.

"I see, will this suffice ?" Mewtwo use Mist again and enveloped the two demons with fogs.

Link then used the cryonis rune and it did froze the two demons, Mewtwo then used Aura Sphere again and shattered the two into pieces.

"That's that I guess, then again I should read their minds first to get some info." Said Mewtwo after shattering the two demons.

"Princess please, you must stay me now, or I will remain to be his puppet and against you." Urbosa begged Zelda to kill her.

"Does it matter if I kill you now ? You were about to return to the afterlife, but Death continue to bind your soul." Said Zelda

"You're right, should you kill her I will do what I just did before." Death reappeared in front of the smashers with Slogra and Gaibon beside him.

"What ! I thought we destroyed you two !" Exclaimed Link surprised to see the two demons survived.

"We're demons, we're immortals, it's impossible to permanently get rid of us !" Bragged Slogra.

"The way you fight, I see now, so that is the secrets to your victory, for entertaining me, allow me to let you see each other again, Champions to me !" A portal appeared and two figures wearing a black cloak coming out from it, and then Revali showed up alongside the two figures.

"If Revali and Urbosa here then the other two are.." Link braced himself for the worst.

"Correct Link, now there's no need for secrets since you all know each other already, Daruk ! Mipha ! Show yourself to your former friends." The two figures remove the cloak revealing a female humanoid fish like creature and the other is a bulky creature with dark yellow skin, with this Link and Zelda reunited with the four champions once again.

"Daruk, Mipha so he got you too."

"As ashamed I am to admit it, I'm just a puppet for this fiend." Lamented Daruk.

"We finally meet again after so long, and is this how it's gonna be, as enemies in opposing sides ?" Said Mipha in sad tone.

"Death, once we're we're freed we will pay you back for this !" Revali glared at Death.

"So this is the four champions entrusted with the Divine beasts." Stated Cloud.

"You can have Vah Naboris for now, but be warned we will take it back from you. Until then." Death teleports away with Slogra, Gaibon and the champions with him.

"You two alright ?" Mewtwo tapped Link and Zelda on their shoulders.

"Somewhat, but we'll managed." Replied Link.

"Link I wanted to save them, I want to come with you !" Exclaimed Zelda.

"We sure like to have you onboard, welcome to the team Zelda." Agreed Link.

"Well now, looks like we have 4 Zeldas this time around." Commented Wario.

"Ah that reminds me, Wario what are you going to do with the Ancient Bladesaw ?" While Link asks with a smile, it's obvious he's very furious on the inside.

"I'll uuh..give it back to you." Wario reluctantly had no choice but to give back the weapon to Link.

"Right answer, and now looks like we'll take Vah Naboris with us, what about the others ?" Asks Link.

"It's gone. The other Divine beasts are gone." Answered Cloud peering outside.

"Neo Subspace Army must've taken them back to their base during the fight earlier, we'll secure what we can for now." After somewhat succeeding and getting new info, Team Sigma returned back to S.S. Light with Vah Naboris in tow.

**Subspace**

"Tabuu I have returned." Death present himself in front of Tabuu.

"What news have you brought me ?" Asked the Subspace Deity.

"About those who oppose us, they seemed to have encountered some of our members during their return to their worlds." Answered Death.

"And how is our members fare against them ?" Asked Tabuu.

"Disappointing, utterly disappointing !" Hades then appeared interjecting before Death could speak.

"Great, you're here, but as much as I hate to admit it Hades is right, whatever those smashers are planning they succeed in accomplishing it." Added Death.

"I've been watching them whenever they returned to their worlds, they beat any our members easily !" Complained Hades.

"And how did they do it ? Isn't our members have equal, or even more power than they are ?" Asked Tabuu.

"From what I see, it's because at least they have one otherworlders on their team." Answered Death.

"And with them having abilities unfamiliar to the natives, now that's just plain cheating." Added Hades.

"We would've done the same, but our members are just impossible to cooperate with one another !" Complained Death.

"While those smashers are more willing to cooperate with each other, and during the tournaments they already know of each other's strength, skills, and weaknesses ! Giving them even more advantage than our forces !" Added Hades. "But I suppose that's what happened when you have schemers, psychopath, sociopath, world destryoers, and power hungry individuals on the same team and not knowing anything about each other."

"Ever since R.O.B betray us, the army is in shambles, very well I shall take command personally, and they will obey." With those chilling words Tabuu vanished trying to unify the Neo Subspace Army.

"Now then Death, about that place you're going to attack next ? You sure that's where they'll lijely strike next ?" Asked Hades.

"Whether it is or not, with the smashers possessing said object will greatly ruining our plans, among them there's few people involved in similar incidents before." Explained Death.

"Yes, that thing is powerful, I suppose I have to lend you a hand with that myself just in case, I'll have some of my generals to aid your minions." Hades and Death then discussing their next move.

* * *

**Done for now, just three chapters left and this arc will be over, hopefully you all stay patient.**

**I pretty much forgot if only champions are the only one who can use the Divine beasts or not, but I guess it's more like no one else has the knowledge to operate the Divine beasts rather than can only be used by that one person kinda thing.**

**I don't know what to call the heroes team considering they never have a team name, so for the time being I'll call them smashers.**

**Zelda's power able to critically harm Slogra and Gaibon because they're evil, and Zelda's power is a bane to all evil.**

**Wario have many transformations in his home game like Wario Masters of Disguise for example, one of them is Thief and Arty Wario, now while nowhere in the game stated the Thief form can steal stuff, in this fic Wario become and expert thief using his Thief form, seriously what's the point of being a thief if he can't steal anything.**

**Neo Subspace Army is actually in shambles when R.O.B betrays them, not to mention the villains actually refusing to cooperate with each other which makes them easy to beat and also the fact that most teams have otherworlders among them able to surprise the villains with powers they never seen before.**

**Mewtwo knows Blizzard because it's the same Mewtwo during USUM Rainbow Rocket chapter, where Blizzard is one of it's moves.**

**I'll have Link stored strong weapons at his house, he will came back for it later.**

**Character debut : Demise(in Ocarina of Time Ganondorf's body), Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha, Skeleton Soldiers.**

**Boss battle : Demise, Revali, Urbosa, Slogra, Gaibon.**


	55. Science Fantasy

**Aether - Great Temple**

Samus and co. finally arrived at Planet Aether, a while ago the planet is close to being destroyed as the Luminoth are on the losing war against the Ing, native to Dark Aether, but thanks to Samus timely intervention the Luminoth and Light Aether is saved and Dark Aether and the Ings are no more. Now after the defeat of the Ing the Luminoth are rebuilding their planet, with their advanced technology it's just a matter of time until Aether returned to it's former beauty.

"Now with all our worlds at stake you're more than welcome to use any of our weaponry." Said U-Mos floating with Samus walked beside him, and the rest in the back.

As they reach the center of the Great Temple another Luminoth rushed to U-Mos seemingly in a hurry to inform him of something. "U-Mos there's someone here would like to see you."

"See me ? Who ?" Asked U-Mos as the other Luminoth then pointed his finger at the figure. "Can it be ? Mother !?"

"Yes my son, it it I your mother V-Mos." Introduced the Luminoth.

"Mother I..."

"I know what you've done for us, and I couldn't be more proud, our civilization is saved because of your efforts." V-Mos praising her son, and then she turned her attention to Samus. "And you Samus Aran was it ? I'm also very grateful for your help in saving our kind."

"I'm just doing my job." Replied Samus nonchalantly. The three of them then begin talking about how the Ing are defeated, a conversation the rest of the team can't follow.

"Look at him, already introducing Samus to his parents." Grumbled Snake.

"Can't believe you're jealous over this ? Why, do you want to introduce Samus to your parents Snake ?" Teased Bayonetta.

Hearing that Snake can't really answer since his relationship with his parents is complicated and only reconcile at their last moments. "Umm well that's quite hard to say."

"Honestly you should just enjoy the view here, not Everytime we got a chance to see another planet, look at Greninja." Bayonetta pointed at Greninja who's standing on the ceiling looking outside through the windows.

"Yeah fine, I guess I'll look around as well." Snake also leave wanting to explore the Great Temple.

"That should clear his head for the time being...hmm what was that ?" Bayonetta seemed to noticed something.

**Ylisstol - Outside the Castle**

After getting sidetracked and ended up in Regna Ferox Chrom finally return to Ylisse, they teleported to the castle entrance with the golden plate.

"Alright everyone welcome to Ylisse." Said Chrom as the Feroxi were surprised by what happened.

"We're at Ylisse already ?" Questioned Lon'qu.

"Incredible, it's like the Warp technique but it can send you much further." Commented Flavia.

"All of you better get used to it, the rest of our friends have abilities that doesn't exist in our world." Explained Robin as they went inside the castle.

"So how's it feel returning back here after 2000 years ?" Asked Robin.

"So this is Ylisse ? I see this what happened to Archanea in the future." Commented Marth as he finally see his former kingdom with his own eyes.

Caeda looked around before turning her attention to Marth. "It does look different but, the feels just like home isn't it Marth ?" Caeda is feeling nostalgic.

"Yeah, you're right, and now this is the home of our descendants." Replied Marth also feeling nostalgic.

As they all walked to the throne room a blonde girl with twintails greeted them. "Chrom ! Welcome back !"

"It's good to see you too again Lissa, how's your travel ?" Asked Chrom.

"It was great, I've learned so many things during my travels, wait till I told you all about it !" Lissa then noticed the people behind Chrom. "Wow ! Lucina it's good to see you again ! And Flavia, Olivia, and Lon'qu as well ! And who are the others ?"

"About that, do you see Frederick by any chance ?" Chrom tried to dodge the question.

"He should be in his room, training just over a while ago, and you didn't answer my question !" Pouted the princess.

"Father I think we should tell Aunt Lissa, everyone needs to know what happened." Lucina tried to persuade her father.

"Okay, but I think it's best to gather everyone to talk about this." Replied Chrom.

And then Chrom informed everyone of his return, of course with Chrom returned to his kingdom through teleportation nobody knows the king has returned, Robin then make official summons to gather the allies he fought with during the war.

**Aether - Great Temple**

With their conversation over Samus once again stand under the Light of Aether energy controller, exposed to the light Samus gain the light suit once again, she also received weapons from the Luminoth like annihilator beam, and Sonic boom for example.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to keep all this ?" Asked Samus in her light suit.

"If there's anyone we trust in using our technology it's you." Answered U-Mos.

"Alright I will not disappoint you." Affirmed Samus.

And then suddenly a black insectoid creature with one orange eye showed up at the temple, but this isn't just some alien bug, it's the creature Samus and Luminoth have bad history with.

"An Ing !" As Samus ready her blaster, a giant fist appeared above and crushed the Ing, killing it.

"Just dealing with some pest, you really need to better clean your temple." Bayonetta approached the trio in the Temple Center.

"Bayonetta, thanks for the save, that's not just a bug you kill, that's an Ing, they're a race of malevolent alien bent on conquering the universe." Explained Samus.

"These little things are conquerors ? Such a big dream for a mere insects." Taunted Bayonetta as she never encountered an Ing before.

"They have the ability to possess others and used their host abilities as their own, imagine what would happen if they possess you." Warned Samus as she knows what Bayonetta is capable of.

"Well that's...alright I see your point."

"I destroyed Dark Aether, could it be these are survivors ?" Pondered Samus.

"I don't know since I left Aether for a while, mother do you know anything about this ?" Asked U-Mos.

"Actually we do, I'm afraid I have bad news to give, while you were gone Dark Aether has somehow reborn, they still exist in parallel dimension but not occupying the same space as ours this time, of course we are more prepared to combat them this time around." Explained V-Mos.

"But how is it possible ? I've been gone quite long, and without the Light of Aether, Dark Aether can't survive ! How is it able to survive that long !?" Questioned the Luminoth.

"We went to investigate already and now that we are better prepared this time we won't suffer any massive losses like we did before, this is what we found on the Sky Temple." V-Mos create a hologram of a gem shaped object on her hand. "We don't know what this is, but we can sense this gem possess near unlimited power, however as the team sent there about to take it, Emperor Ing showed up, forcing them to retreat."

"A gem possessing incredible power you say ? But can it be that ?" Muttered Samus.

"Samus do you know about this gem ?" Asked U-Mos curious.

"This is just a speculation, but what V-Mos shows us are likely a Chaos Emerald." Answered Samus.

"Chaos Emerald ? I'm afraid I never heard of it."

"Chaos Emeralds are powerful object that possess incredible power, of course their existence are very random, I also know about this because I have an ally from another world, the Emeralds power is strong enough that spacetime can be distorted with the Emeralds power." Explained Samus. "That's gotta be what's powering Dark Aether right now."

"This happened right under my nose and I didn't know a thing." Lamented U-Mos.

"It's not your fault, you have something you must do, and now the Sentinels are back and we will defend our world from the Ing." Assured V-Mos.

"By the way have you seen Snake and Greninja around ?" Samus asked Bayonetta.

"They were looking around the temple, fine I'll bring them here." Bayonetta transformed to her panther form to find Snake and Greninja.

**Ylisstol Castle - Audience Chamber**

After the summons have been issued all the former Shepherds finally arrived at the castle responding to Chrom's message, there's Frederick, Sumia, Lissa, Stahl, Miriel, Cordelia, Sully, Ricken, Maribelle, and Vaike.

"Sire I have no idea you have returned, why I would've prepare a grand entrance to celebrate your return." Lamented Frederick.

"That won't be necessary Frederick, seriously don't do it." Chided Chrom.

"You summoned all of us Chrom ? Based on my deduction I'm sure you didn't call all of us here for a mere reunion." Stated Miriel.

"Unfortunately that is correct Miriel, I'm here to informed you of the things I find during my travel earlier." Chrom then begin telling his allies about what's happening behind the scenes which shocks everyone.

"You gotta be kidding right !? Now you're saying there's some evil being who wanted to wipe us off !" Replied Vaike angrily.

"This is no joke, now as proof the people stand before you are the people from our past, they were brought to life for this mission." Chrom pointed at Marth, Roy, and Caeda.

"I am Marth, King of Archanea, now this must be unbelievable but that is what currently happening right now." Confirmed the hero King.

"Well we have seen people traveling from the future to the past, so I guess seeing the dead back to life isn't so surprising anymore." Commented Cordelia. "But summoned to other world to fight in a tournament consists of otherworlders seemed hard to believe."

"if you still have doubts to what we said, then let me show all one of our allies from other worlds, Mr. Game & Watch please introduce yourself." Mr. GW stepped out from Roy's cape and show himself to everyone else, his existence have further surprised everyone.

"What the what is this..thing !?" Frederick is astonished to find Mr. GW to be flat.

"He's really flat, so how do you eat anyway ?" Commented Stahl.

"Honestly, this is the discovery of the century and that's what you first think about ? Though I admit I am curious, do you even eat ? How about others like you ? Etc. Etc.." Miriel bombarded the 2D man with a barrage of questions.

"Okay Chrom we believe you, now what do you want us to do ?" Asked Sully no longer denying things.

"I just want you to be prepared, there's a chance our enemy the Neo Subspace Army will launch an attack on this kingdom." Stated Chrom.

"We won't be coming with you sire ?" Asked Frederick.

"Sorry, but I need you here, someone need to looks after Sumia and baby Lucina while I'm gone." Explained Chrom.

"Chrom why don't you take us with you ? If it's really dangerous don't you think we'll be safer with you ?" Asked Sumia.

"She's right Chrom, at our base there are a lot of people who can guard them." Agreed Robin.

"Very well then, Sumia come with us and bring Lucina with you too, Frederick I'm leaving the kingdom in your care for the time being, Lissa you'll be coming with me, we could use more healer on the ship." Commanded Chrom.

"Of course sire, you can leave running things to me !" Frederick accepted his duty fullheartedly.

"Alright Chrom, you won't regret having me onboard !" Said Lissa excitedly.

"Wait Chrom ! Did you say ship ? Won't it be dangerous to be on water ?" Asked Ricken.

"Actually believe it or not the ship is flying, it's a flying ship." Chrom clarified his statement which intrigued everyone.

"A ship that flies ? Could such a thing be possible ?" Questioned Cordelia.

"It is possible, I've been on one myself." Answered Marth.

"This is very fascinating indeed, ship that fly in the sky, resurrection of the dead, two dimensional lifeform, please Chrom I insist you take me with you, I highly doubt there will be similar opportunity like this in a long time." Miriel walked closely to Chrom pressuring him to take her with him.

"Calm down Miriel, I'm sorry but I need you to be here, our kingdom is at stake, if you do I promise I'll find a way to take you to other worlds." Said Chrom nervously.

"If you insist, but know that I will never forget this promise." Miriel warned Chrom with a glare.

"Uuh, yes we'll now Cordelia, I'd like for you to go to Plegia and warned them about this as well."

"Of course sire, I'll make sure they get the message !" Agreed Cordelia.

"You all know what you must do in my absence, I'll be counting on all of you."

"YES SIR !" Shouted all the Shepherds in unison.

"You have quite the subjects under you Chrom, I wish the same could be said to me." Commented Flavia.

"They're more than that, they're my trusted friends, I'll admit this isn't usually how commoners and royalty behave but I prefer things this way." Replied Chrom.

"Chrom, about our mission ?" Asked Robin.

"Oh right, I would like a supplies of weapons and medicines readied for my travel." Said Chrom.

"Alright please wait a moment I'll get everything ready." Frederick then left the audience chamber to fulfill Chrom's order.

**Aether - Great Temple**

With team Beta pretty much done it's time to head back to the ship.

"So how's the sightseeing ?" Samus asked Snake and Greninja.

"This is a beautiful planet I'll give you that, so very different from Earth." Answered Snake.

"I think I should stay after all, with the Ing came back we need all the manpower available." Stated U-Mos.

"Well if that's what's best for you then I think you should stay and defend your people." Snake quickly agreeing with U-Mos, which makes Bayonetta and Greninja facepalmed knowing his true motive.

"There's no need for that, U-Mos go with them, us Sentinels are prepared more than ever, and now since Dark Aether isn't occupying the same space we do, we don't have to worry about quick invasion, and we are now more ready for an Ing attack." V-Mos assuring her son.

"Alright mother, looks like I'll be coming with all of you."

"Glad to have you on board U-Mos, hopefully you can get along with everyone just fine." Samus welcomed her new ally, and so are Bayonetta and Greninja, Snake on the other hand try to hide his displeasure.

"So Samus are we not going to this Dark Aether planet ?" Asked Bayonetta.

"Not yet, Dark Aether is a dangerous planet, the atmosphere is very toxic, we can't come in unprepared, I can go with my light suit which protects me from it's deadly atmosphere, but for everyone else, that's.."

"Okay, then again we don't know much about Chaos Emerald anyway, we'll just ask Sonic when he gets back." Replied Bayonetta.

"I guess it's time to go now, let's go back to my ship, we can return to our base using the golden plate." Everyone then returned to Samus's ship as V-Mos wave goodbye to them.

**Ylisse - Outside the Castle**

Frederick already prepare the supplies which is a mountain of weapons, medicines, and even a few Pegasus.

"This is more than expected." Commented Roy looking at the stack of objects.

"Since this is a bigger threat than Grima of course we need to be more prepared than ever, sire hopefully this shall be enough for your journey." Frederick making sure everything is complete.

"I'm sure is enough, well more than enough, anyway Frederick I'm entrusting you with this." Chrom give Frederick a golden plate.

"Sire what is this ?" Asked the Knight.

Chrom then teach Frederick how to use the device much to his disbelief. "Incredible ! Such a thing will make more lives convenient !"

"Use it if you need to contact us, we will be there, or our allies will come to you, and of course please don't let Miriel come near it, i only have one and she might tampered with it." Stated Chrom much to Miriel disappointment.

"I guess we're done here right Chrom ?" Asked Robin.

"Yes we are, now let's head back to the ship." Chrom prepared to open a portal with the golden plate.

"Wait, Roy, here use this should team morale goes low." Frederick gave Roy a sealed package, "and should you need to recruit more people to your cause feel free to use it."

"Will do sir Frederick." Roy opened the package and tried to take peek what's inside, it turns out to be a poster of some kind, and when he looked, Roy's face turned pale and put it back in. "Wow is he really that desperate for soldiers he had to do this ?"

Chrom then teleported the items back to the ship, and then he teleported everyone to return to S.S Light.

* * *

**And that's that, it's just a continuation of Samus and Chrom's team story, there's nothing exciting I know, but hopefully the next two chapters will make up for it.**

**Snake really had no reason to be jealous, seriously.**

**If you're wondering what Roy see that makes his face pale I suggest you play FE Awakening, and watch Chrom and Frederick support conversation, or just watch it at YouTube or wherever.**

**For those who play FE Awakening Miriel use a lot of difficult and barely used words, I'm going to downplay that since I don't know that many words either.**

**U-Mos and V-Mos isn't exactly shown to be connected here that's because V-Mos died giving birth to U-Mos, which is why he never had a chance to know his mother, all he can do is maintain a conversation, inside he's unsure of how he feels that suddenly his mother came back to life.**

**Character debut : V-Mos, Ing, Cordelia, Lissa, Miriel, Ricken, Maribelle, Frederick.**


	56. Mountain of the Black Water

**Japan - Mt. Hikami Outskirts**

Its team Omega's turn as they arrived on Earth, Simon and Richter have to wear modern clothing in order not to draw any attention, and of course this is their first time set foot in the Land of Rising Sun. Simon is wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans, and Richter wore a grey tank top and black trousers.

"So this is Japan which reside further east of the world." Commented Simon.

"I gotta say it's a nice place, nature still abounds here." Added Richter.

"That's because we're in the mountainside areas, in the big city on the other hand, there's only people and building as far as the eye can see." Replied Ken. "Trust me Tokyo is a very crowded place."

"I'm still curious anyway, I wished to see the 21st century Earth." Said Richter.

"We have time for that later, right now focus on the mission." Stated Ryu. "Besides Tokyo is far from here."

"If we gotta, so which way to go ?" Asked an unfamiliar Richter.

"I'm pretty sure is this way." Ryu then lead the way for everyone to Mt. Hikami.

**Mt. Hikami - Forest**

"Oh man, this forest gives me the creeps." Chelsea feeling uncomfortable walking through a dark forest despite it's not even night time.

"Beat with it, we're getting close...(I really do sense strong spiritual power in this place.)" Ryu sense strong spiritual energy the further they went, and so are Ken and the Belmonts.

**Mt. Hikami - Ruins**

As they reached their destination they arrive at a dilapidated ruins as if nobody has visited it in decades or even centuries, what's more there's many puddle of pitch black water nearly everywhere.

"Wow this building looks like it can fall apart anytime soon." Commented Mac.

"And what are these black water." Chelsea crouches to take a better look at the black water.

"Careful you guys there's a strong spiritual presence in this place, you might want to prepare for battle." Warned Ryu getting his guard up.

"We're always ready to fight some monsters ! Aren't we Simon ?" Richter readied his whip and looked at Simon.

"Of course, for humanity sake the Belmont clan always ready to defend them from creatures of the night !" Simon also readied his whip.

"Well our martial artists and monster hunters seems ready for a fight, guess I should be too." Little Mac also braced himself.

"Suppose no choice then, I can't sense any strange powers like you can, but guess that's all the more reason for me to brace myself too." Chelsea also bracing herself, and then she saw a person a bit far from where they all standing. "You guys look ! There's a little girl over there !"

Chelsea wants to approach her but Ryu stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Wait Chelsea ! That girl isn't human, I can sense mystical energy within her !"

"Could she be what Japanese people called Yokai ?" Asked Little Mac.

"It's highly possible, everyone we don't know if she's evil or not, but it's best to keep your guard up at all times." .

"A monster little girl huh ? I really wish we don't have to fight her." Richter felt conflicted.

"Don't be my descendant, evil can take many forms, if she's a threat you know what you must do." Simon showing no hesitation as he's ready to take down any evil no matter the form. Team Omega then approach the girl.

As they get closer Team Omega finally got a better look at the girl, she has dark purple Hari, wearing sandals, and dark blue kimono with red sash. Chelsea the first to try to talk to her.

"Hello there little girl, what are you doing in a place like this ?" Asked Chelsea nicely.

"Humans ? You can see me !? Oh wait of course you can this black water have ruined the border of physical and spiritual, it won't be long until the spiritual energy spread even further, and then magical creatures can no longer hide from humans." Said the girl looking at the pool of black water in front of her.

"So you are a Yokai, but the way you act it doesn't seemed like this black water is normal ?" Questioned Ken.

"Yes, but you don't have to fear, I may be a Yokai, but I won't harm humans needlessly, and I can tell all of you aren't bad people, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Komurasaki, I don't live around here, but I sense a foreign presence which brought me here." Answered the girl.

"Komurasaki was it ? What happened here ?" Asked Richter. "What is this black waters ?"

"These black waters or Yomi as they called, they serve as a gateway between the human world and netherworld, should Yomi overflowed from the Shadowspring the boundary between human world and netherworld will be broken, the power of Yomi is at it's peak during night time, where evil spirits emerge and spirit people away, they also can corrupt any souls of the dead into evil spirits, after the vengeful ghost was put to rest Yomi are supposed to disappear along with her, but it's thanks to that vampire who opened the box this place is filled with Yomi again." Answered Komurasaki. "And with the ever increasing spiritual power, even humans without sixth sense will become susceptible to spiritual influence.

"Vampire ? This vampire, is her name Carmilla ?" Asked Simon.

Komurasaki was surprised someone know the vampire. "That's right ! You know her !?"

"More than know, we're bitter enemies, Carmilla is a servant to a dark lord called Dracula, I don't know what she's up to here, but I bet her goal could have anything to do with Dracula." Explained Richter.

"You, and that whip could you be a Belmont ?" Asked Komurasaki.

"Yes, you've heard of us ? My name's Richter Belmont, and he's my ancestor Simon Belmont." Richter introduced himself and Simon to Komurasaki.

"How can we not ? Even to the far eastern country of Japan the name Belmont is legendary among mythical creatures ! I'm honored to meet you !" Exclaimed Komurasaki giddy with excitement.

"The pleasure is ours, but back to topic could this be Carmilla's goal ?" Questioned Richter.

"Could be, if what Komurasaki said is true then, the purpose of this is to break the boundary between physical and spiritual plane allowing evil spirits to easily came to our world." Explained Simon.

"And then with the spreading spiritual presence will make humans more susceptible to those spirits !" Added Richter.

"Those humans will be used as a sacrifice to bring back Dracula !" Deduced Simon.

"Komurasaki is there anyway to get rid of the Yomi !?" Asked Little Mac.

"Unfortunately the only one who can do that is the maiden chosen as pillars, and since all the shrine maidens that live here are no more it would be difficult. Not to mention the reliquary needed to contain the Yomi is destroyed. The least I can do is to put a barrier to contain the evil spirits here." Answered Komurasaki.

"Is there really no other way ?" Questioned Chelsea.

"I don't know if this helps, but by using the memories of the forest I can show you what happened before." Komurasaki begin to use her power to manifest the memories of the forest to show Team Sigma what happened before they arrived.

"So I see, this is the infamous Mt. Hikami, one of the locations where human world and underworld are connected, I suppose the black waters have been sealed, well not for long, she should be done anytime soon." The vision shows a beautiful woman dressed like an European noblewoman during the middle ages.

"That's her ! That's Carmilla !" Shouted Simon.

"So that's Carmilla, gotta say she's beautiful too bad she's an enemy." Snarked Ken.

"Be careful with the jokes Ken, you wouldn't want to get on Eliza's bad side do you ?" What Ryu said ended up scaring Ken.

"Come on you know it's just a joke." After that little banter they continue to watch.

Soon after two women appeared in the vision. "Hisoka something wrong is happening here."

"Hold on Yuri ! First a strange light showed up and now something's going on with Mt. Hikami, this can't be a coincidence, we need to be careful." Shouted Hisoka chasing after Yuri.

The two women run until they reached the ruins where Team Sigma is right now, and that's where they encounter Carmilla.

"A person ? Please you need to get out of here ! It's not safe here !" Pleaded Yuri.

"She's right this place is dangerous ! We need to leave now !" Added Hisoka.

Carmilla turned around to see the women calling out to her. " And yet despite that you still came to this place, oh well now you two aren't ordinary women are you ?"

Yuri and Hisoka starting to have a bad feeling about the lady they just met.

With a snap on her finger a wall of fire is formed behind Yuri and Hisoka, preventing escape for the both of them, while Carmilla walked closer towards them. "It sure is a waste to kill you two, perhaps I could just into a vampire instead, Lord Dracula will be pleased to ."

Before Carmilla can do anything a plant vine restrain both Carmilla's hands, saving Yuri and Hisoka in the process.

"You will not lay your hands on them !" Shouted a voice from somewhere.

Komurasaki then appeared and confront the Vampire. "My name is Komurasaki what is your purpose coming to Japan Vampire !?"

"Ah a native, well then let me introduce myself, my name is Carmilla, and let's just say this place caught my interest, I take it it's not enough reason for you my Yokai friend ?" Despite the situation Carmilla still chose to teased the angry Yokai.

"I'm sure you have more reason than just sightseeing ! And I will make you talk one way or the other ! You two get out of here !" Shouted Komurasaki to Yuri and Hisoka which the two complies and run away.

Carmilla then burned the vines binding her and levitate in midair, she shoot multiple fireballs from her hand to attack Komurasaki but she created a barrier to protect herself, soon Komurasaki levitate and summoned a giant man eating flowers to devour Carmilla, but she summoned a fire from the sky and burn the man eating flowers down. Komurasaki retaliate by summoning more tendrils from the ground to bind Carmilla once again, Carmilla is constricted by the tendrils, but that doesn't stop her as she shapeshift into a swarm of bats and charged towards Komurasaki. The Yokai unable to defend herself as the bats are small and hard to hit, causing her to fall to the ground. Carmilla then shoot the Yokai with another fireball, further hurting her.

"This...isn't...over !" Komurasaki tried to stand up, however the black water emerged from the ruins.

"What ! The Yomi ! But how !" Shouted Yuri still at the premises.

"Why are you still here !? I told you to leave !" Shouted Komurasaki.

"Hahaha no need to be so hard on the humans, after all I cast a magic to prevent an escape, and now the black waters are here then she must be finished inside." Said Carmilla.

"She ?" Komurasaki not knowing who Carmilla meant.

Just then another woman coming out from the ruins, she's wearing a black leotard and boots.

"Mistress, I completed the task, I apologized it took so long, there are many ghosts in the way." Said the woman. "But as instructed the reliquary is completely destryoed."

"Regardless of what haooened you've completed your task Laura, now do you mind doing another favor for me ?"

"Anything for you mistress." Obeyed Laura.

"See those two humans over there ?" Laura pointed at Yuri and Hisoka. "Take them with us, those two may prove useful."

"Yes, I can sense great power coming from them, it will be done mistress." Laura jumped towards Yuri and Hisoka, as they try to get away Laura soon catch up to them and quickly subdued the two women, rendering them unconscious.

"No !" Screamed Komurasaki.

"I don't see why you're so hysterical for a mere human, but this is the end for you." Carmilla gathered many spiritual energy and condensed it into a spherical form and blast it at Komurasaki, knowing she can't win, she vanished before the energy ball hit her.

"Looks like she made it just in time, oh well we've finished our mission, and we got extra bonus while at it, better get some rest Laura, Death finally decided that Dragon Palace is our next Target." Carmilla opened a portal as she and Laura carrying Yuri and Hisoka went inside, soon after the vision's over.

_Dragon Palace ? Could she mean that Dragon Palace ?_ Ryu thought to himself.

"So you see, I lost, I had no idea Carmilla was that powerful, I fail to save Yuri and Hisoka as well." Lamented Komurasaki. "As Dracula's servant she is powerful, but still.."

"Whispered that other woman with Carmilla, she said her name is Laura ?" Asked Ken.

"Laura is Carmilla's servant, or well a direct subordinate, she has unflinching loyalty to her and their cause." Explained Richter.

"Those women, Yuri and Hisoka, why were those two went here in the first place ?" Asked Chelsea.

"Like what Carmilla said Yuri and Hisoka possess psychic powers, and humans with sixth sense like them are more susceptible to spiritual influence, but also a means to defend themselves, Yuri and Hisoka able to sense something wrong at Mt. Hikami so they came here, unfortunately the ones they encounter this time is out if their league." Explained Komurasaki.

"This time ?" Questioned Little Mac.

"Yuri was the one responsible for eliminating the Yomi, after she managed to calm down the ghost that haunt this place, that's the only explanation why the Yomi are contained before, I don't know much of the details myself."

"We obviously can't turned a blind eye to this, what would they do to Yuri and Hisoka ?" Asked Ken.

"I don't think we have to worry about them being killed, but it's highly possible Carmilla gonna convert those two into a vampire." Explained Simon.

"Vampire with psychic powers ? That's a nightmare came true." Joked Ken.

"You don't have to worry a thing Komurasaki, we will save them !" Exclaimed Mac.

"Normally I wouldn't want humans to get involved in matters like this, but all of you seemed to know more about what's going on, the way you talk it seems there's something much bigger happening is there ?" Komurasaki seemed to hit the jackpot.

"We don't know exactly what she's planning, but what I can tell you is our worlds are in danger, what happened before could be just a fraction of their plan." Explained Richter.

"In that case let me go with you ! I want to save Yuri and Hisoka as well !" Pleaded the Yokai.

"Why are you so hell-bent in rescuing them ?" Asked Chelsea.

"I once have a human friend when he visit his grandfather during vacation, and it thanks to him the village where my home is close to realized the importance of nature, as for Yuri the way her kindness calmed the ghost that reside here then maybe it's possible for humans and yokais to live side by side with each other !"

"But won't you have to guard this place ?" Asked Ryu.

"There's no need for that ? I can take over for her until then." A female voice can be heard somewhere. She revealed herself to be a beautiful woman wearing a white veil and kimono almost like a wedding dress.

"You ! Ouse Kurosawa !"

"Who ?" Asked Ken.

"My name is Ouse Kurosawa I was once a shrine maidens here, and thanks to my strong spiritual power I was chosen as a pillar to contain the Yomi, but things didn't exactly goes as planned and I become a vengeful ghost that haunt this place, that is until Yuri saved me." Explained the woman.

"But you don't look like a ghost." Commented Little Mac.

"I can't explain it, but somehow I'm back to life, at the very least my power is much stronger than before, rather than walk to an unknown world I chose to stay here to prevent the Yomi from spreading further." Answered Ouse.

"But that's... !" Shouted Chelsea.

"If it will save Yuri I'm willing to do this, so please go." Begged Ouse.

"Very well, but at least there's something you need to know, what Carmilla did here maybe just a small fraction of their overall goal." Said Richter.

Little Mac begin explaining about what happened behind the scenes.

"World of Trophy ? And this Neo Subspace Army is the organization Carmilla belongs to ?" Asked a confused Komurasaki.

"That's correct, it won't be just Japan or Earth, but the entire universe are in danger !" Exclaimed Ken.

"All the more reason I must go with you, we can't let this Galeem destroy our world !" Insisted Komurasaki.

"Very well, Komurasaki you can come with us, but Ouse we will come back for you, sooner or later they will noticed why the spiritual presence from Yomi isn't spreading." Answered Ryu.

"We will reunite you and Yuri again, so wait for us !" Exclaimed Chelsea.

"I'd really want to know your history, but that just have to wait for now, we must return to thebship." Said Little Mac.

"Glad to have you on board Komurasaki, wait till you see what the otherworlders looks like." Smiled Richter.

"A monster that wished to coexist with humans ? Will such a thing work ?" Commented Simon.

"Before you leave I have something for you." Ouse conjure a camera like device in front of her and hold it in her hands. "This is called a Camera Obscura it has the power to stun and harm spirits, this should be prove useful on your quest, also this item belongs to Yuri, make sure you give it back to her once you save her."

"Okay, we'll do." Mac get a hold of the Camera Obscura and accidentally pressed the button, but contrary to what Ouse said Chelsea and the others got stunned by the device much to Little Mac shock. "What happened !"

"This can't be ! How is someone still alive are affected by the Camera Obscura !" Ouse herself is surprised as well.

"The World of Trophy light must've empowered this device further. Affecting not only ghosts but live ng beings as well, either way it will be a great weapon for us." Said Little Mac as the others struggling to get up.

"Oh man, my head's getting dizzy, I'll try not to stand in front of cameras too often from now on." Joked Ken.

"Sorry everyone this is an accident." Apologized Little Mac.

"Alright Mac we get it, it's not like we know this would happen either, so I guess it's time to go back." Said Chelsea.

Little Mac used his golden plate and teleported the team back to the ship, along with Komurasaki with them, while Ouse stayed behind to contain the Yomi

* * *

**And the end for this chapter, this chapter marks the first where non Smash Nintendo franchise to join forces with our heroes in combating the Neo Subspace Army.**

**And so obviously I watch the Smash direct yesterday and honestly I'm surprised Byleth is the last one in, Fire Emblem characters now reaching 8 people, almost rivaling characters from Mario franchise, but there's no point in complaining just because the character you want isn't there, besides there's still dlc volume 2 anyway. Obviously I am planning to include Three Houses in this fic anyway so no need for me to add even more characters, at least until the first of volume 2 is revealed.**

**Yomi is the Japanese name of the black water in Fatal Frame V.**

**So to be honest I never played Hajimari no Mori, nor do I understand Japanese, but what I know is Hajimari no Mori has nature as it's theme, so I decided to give Komurasaki a plant based power assuming she's a nature Yokai in her home game.**

**Character debut : Carmilla, Laura, Komurasaki, Ouse Kurosawa.**

**Boss battle : Carmilla**


	57. To Hell and Back

**Inferno**

Team Alpha arrived in Hell, specifically Inferno as that's where R.O.B hid the energy tanks of Comet Observatory and Great Zapfish that he stole earlier.

Arriving there is (TP)Zelda, (LTP)Zelda, Pit, Dark Pit, and Ike.

"Is this what Hell looks like ? Glad I wasn't a terrible person when I was still alive." Said Ike looking at his horrifying surroundings. "Still I thought the flames of Hell should be burning hot beyond belief."

"That's because the World of Trophy gave you the ability to adapt to your surroundings, should you be just a normal human you'd be dead in seconds." Answered (TP)Zelda.

"Really ? The four of you don't seemed to be bothered by the heat as well." Replied Ike.

"We Zeldas are Goddess Hylia incarnate, Pit and Dark Pit are Angels, of course as divine beings Hellfire isn't harmful to us." Answered (LTP)Zelda.

"This part of Hell is Queen Sheba's domain, I suggest we should hurry and get this over with." Pit looking at his teammates. "The location should be in our golden plates.

"I really have to agree with him, but Pit's right, the longer we stay the faster Infernal Demons will find us." Stated Dark Pit as team Alpha agreed to quickly move.

"Whew this place is really hot, what about the rest of you." Ike looking at his teammates as he is sweating from the heat.

"Nope, it doesn't bother us divinities and all." Answered Dark Pit. "You're the one insist to come here so bear with it "

"Alright just asking." As they keep on moving four Demons descended from the skies, they have purple skin, red crescent on their heads resembling horns and carrying scythes with them.

"Hideous ! Well they're just low ranking Demons, we can take them out easy." Pit then charged at one of the Hideous. He jumped and strike the Hideous with his blades, but the Hideous block the attck with it scythe, the Demon swing it's scythe, but Pit dodged them by back stepping, he then turned his blade into a bow and continuously shoot multiple light arrows, and since Demons weak to light based attack the Hideous is killed, dropping orbs in the process.

The second Hideous charged at Dark Pit and Ike, attempting to slice both of them with it's scythe, but Dark Pit block the attack with his blades, he's able to push the Hideous back, and then he crouch and slashed the Demons leg, while Ike slashed the upper torso, Ike then fire a sword beam at the Demon, killing the Hideous.

"The third and fourth charged at the two Zeldas but before they can get any closer the two Zeldas generate a bright light from their hands, which incinerates the two Demons.

"This is the Infernal Demons ? This is Bayonetta's allies ?" Stated Ike.

"It's a part of their contract, Umbra Witches make contract with Demons for power and the Demons obedience in exchange for their souls." Explained Pit.

"Dealing with Devils can never go right." Ike give a disapproving tone.

"Making contract with Paradiso's Angels aren't any better either, but explanation for that is for another time, we need to keep moving, this isn't a place anyone want to stay for long." Said Pit as they all continue walking.

"No where in Hell is a place anyone want to stay for long." Snarked Dark Pit.

"Not true, I heard Toto Bunny is a great place, and the Overlord there isn't evil !" Pit talk back.

"Regardless non malevolent Demons are a tiny minority, we still need to be careful with them." Said (LTP)Zelda.

As they continue to walk they found themselves facing a cliff with no way to cross to the other side. There are only small floating rocks, but that would be difficult to jumped on.

Ike looked at his team hoping for a solution, "How are we going to get across ?"

"Hmm I could ask Lady Palutena for some Centurions to carry those floating rocks for us, but those rocks seems too small, only one person can fit." Answered Pit. "Or maybe some grind rails ?"

"We both can fly or create a bridge made of light, but I think that's too risky considering how chaotic this place is, there might be flying Demons somewhere below or above us." Added (TP)Zelda.

"I may have an answer." Dark Pit soon garnered everyone's attention.

"Really ? How ?" Asked (LTP)Zelda.

"If it's to travel quick we should've just..." Before Dark Pit can finished his sentence a giant centipede like Demon emerged from the cliff staring at Team Alpha.

"A Scolopendra !" Everyone scramble !" Shouted Pit as the Scolopendra charged at them, forcing Team Alpha to split up.

The Demon fly above and dive down at high speed wanting to devour (TP)Zelda, however she conjure a spherical light barrier before the Demon can bite her with it's jaws, (LTP)Zelda then appeared above Scolopendra with Ike by using Farore's Wind, she then infused her foot with magical energy and stomped the Demon while Ike impaled it's head with his sword, causing the Scolopendra to roar in pain. The Scolopendra thrashing around in pain, hoping to get both (LTP)Zelda and Ike off, it then ended up flying around frantically, of course (LTP)Zelda used magic on her foot so she can never fall, and Ike holding his sword that pierced the Demon's head tightly to prevent falling as well. With the Demon forgetting (TP)Zelda, she and (LTP)Zelda uses the opportunity to bind Scolopendra with their magic, they created rings of light that bound the Demon from further movements. Then (TP)Zelda create another light arrow, but this time with Pit and Dark Pit to her aid and they combined their power, creating a large light arrow, they fired the arrow and pierced the Scolopendra from the bottom side, leaving a massive hole in it's body, causing the Demon to fall to the ground, Ike and (LTP)Zelda already jumped out from the Demon before the arrow strikes. For the finishing move (TP)Zelda create a large triangle shaped light on the ground and unleash a powerful light that destroys the Scolopendra.

"That was dangerous." Ike is at loss for words.

"There will be more of them, if we continue walking on foot we may won't be able to make it to our destination like this !" Exclaimed (TP)Zelda.

"I could use Farore's Wind, but I don't know how our destination looks like." Said (LTP)Zelda.

"Dark Pit, you were trying to say something before we got interrupted by that centipede Demon ?" Remembered Ike.

"Yes, so like I was saying before I got interrupted, we're going to use the Lightning Chariot to get to our destination faster." Answered Dark Pit.

"Of course ! With the Lightning Chariot there's no way those Demons can catch up to us !" Exclaimed Pit.

"Viridi ! We need the Lightning Chariot ! Lend us your aid !" Dark Pit tried calling out to Viridi.

A few seconds later in the skies of Inferno can be seen two large unicorns carrying a Chariot behind them. "Phos ! Lux ! Over here !" Shouted Pit waving his hands. The two Unicorns then stopped at where Team Alpha are right now.

"This is the Lightning Chariot ?" Ike is awed by what he see.

"Incredible ! to think we got a chance to see it." The two Zeldas also amazed by the sights of the Lightning Chariot.

However as the three of them gushing about the Chariot, their appearance has attracted the tlattentionnof Demons nearby, as a swarm of Scolopendras fly towards Team Alpha Location, so are a horde of Hideous, and Hatred, a more stronger Demon, and few others, like a giant mantaray like Demon with a skeleton face in it's underside, and a bird like Demon with feathery arms, spherical lower half, carrying a crescent like boomerang on its body.

"You guys ! We don't have time to awed at the Lightning Chariot, Demons everywhere are headed this way !" Shouted Dark Pit.

"There's Hatred, Insidious, and Malicious among them !" Shouted Pit as Team Alpha quickly hop on to the Chariot, Dark Pit took the reins, and the Chariot quickly blast off.

"This is... !" Exclaimed (TP)Zelda.

"Look ! Swarm of Scolopendras in front of us !" Ike pointed at the Scolopendras right in front of them.

"Alright ! Phos ! Lux ! Show them what you're made of !" At Dark Pit's command Phos and Lux actually tried to rammed the Scolopendra swarm in front of them.

"Dark Pit ! What are you doing !" Shouted Ike as they about to collide with he Scolopendras.

"Just watch !" And thanks to Phos and Lux superior power they manage to break through the Scolopendras swarm, sending them flying to multiple directions like bowling pins.

"Did you see that !? That's Phos and Lux strength !" Exclaimed Pit which left Ike and the two Zeldas speechless.

(LTP)Zelda regains her composure and noticed sometjing. "Look ! Demons from all sorts of direction headed towards us !"

"Persistent bunch are they ! I need to rein on Phos and Lux, you guys deal with the Demons !" Commanded Dark Pit which everyone complied.

While the Demons behind them unable to catch up, the Demons from the left and right side and in front are the problems. The two Zeldas firing light energy at the Demons while Pit and Ike attacking them with light arrows and sword beam respectively.

An Insidious emerged in front of Team Alpha, it opened it's skeleton face like a door and attempt to suck them in, however it only increasing Phos and Lux speed and they keep on charging through which ended up tearing apart the insides of the mantaray demon until it breaks through the other side, creating a massive hole on its body, killing the Insidious.

The Demons unable to keep up, allowing Team Alpha to lose sight of the Demons, and now they're close to their destination.

"The golden plate is glowing, we must be close to our goal !" Exclaimed (LTP)Zelda holding her golden plate.

Hearing that Dark Pit used the reins to calm down Phos and Lux as they move slower now, and descend below.

"This is the location R.O.B told us, the energy container should be here somewhere...wait look over there !" Pit saw three figures and pointed at their direction. One of them wearing a black cloak and the other two is someone Ike knows very well. One of then is clearly Black Knight and the other one is a blue haired man with a beard wearing an armor.

"I knew it ! Ashnard !" Ike rushed to their side prompting his teammates to chase after him and getting the enemies attention.

"Ike wait ! Don't just blindly run around like that !" Yelled Dark Pit.

"Sorry, but this man is a menace ! He must be dealt with immediately !" Exclaimed Ike.

"Well well, if it isn't Greil's son, to think we would meet again after so long." Said the Mad King. "Now what brings you to a place like this ?"

"Because I know you might be here ! This is the kind of place suited to your vision am I right ?"

"Mmmm...hmhmhwahahahahaha ! You know me well boy, that's right ! Inferno, this place of chaos, a place where anarchy and chaos reign supreme ! I couldn't have imagine it better myself !" Ranted the Mad King. "This place is the kind of world I wished for !"

"He's really insane, a madman like this reign as a king when he was alive ? His subjects must be suffering a lot." (TP)Zelda voiced her disgust.

"He's not so different from Hades, I guess reasoning is not an option." Added Pit.

"No ! We must take him down right here and now, but first I must warn you, Ashnard's armor is blessed by a Goddess, and thanks to that only a select few things can harm him, the same goes for the man in black armor next to him, his name is Zelgius, also known as the Black Knight." Explained Ike.

"Hmm I see, an armor blessed by a deity huh ? Does it protects him from Divinities as well ?" Asked Dark Pit, which make Ike realize this battle may not be as hard as he imagine.

"What about the other one next to him ?" Asked (TP)Zelda. "Well Ike ?"

"I don't know who's underneath that cloak, but maybe it's someone I know as well, nevertheless, if they're here then..."

"They must be after the same thing we do ! We can't let them have it !" Exclaimed Dark Pit. With that Team Alpha prepare for battle.

"Ashnard we will cut you down right here and now ! Whether you're Death's puppet or not !" Shouted Ike.

Hearing this made Ashnard surprised. "This boy how much does he now ?" Murmured the Mad King. "Never mind that right now, Zelgius dispatch them !"

Zelgius then charged at Team Alpha readying his huge sword, he swings the sword but Ike managed to block it with Ragnell.

"To think you ended up being Death's puppet as well Zelgius !" Exclaimed Ike.

"You're not the only one unhappy about this." Replied the Black Knight.

"And Ashnard ?"

"He's content being Death's puppet as long as he now have a second chance in making his ambition come true." Answered Zelgius. "Ike how much do you know about this ?"

"Know enough that you're working to unleash a malevolent being of light threatened to annihilate the universe, Zelgius ! The real goal of Neo Subspace Army is to bring an evil being named Galeem to the physical plane to annihilate everything !"

"What ! Death never mentioned anything about that !?" Zelgius himself shocked at hearing Ike's words as they both take a step back. "But if what you said is true then..." As Zelgius wished to reveal more information he suddenly unable to say anything further.

"Zelgius what is it ?" Asked a confused Ike.

"Death gave us order not to reveal anything of significance or helping our enemies, we can't say anything further, all of us are unable to disobey him." Answered Zelgius. "Which is why I'm sorry Ike but I cannot let you or your friends pass !"

"Too late for that !" Shouted a voice from above.

"What !" A surprised Zelgius looked above to see Pit and Dark Pit running on a floating platform made of light, bypassing Zelgius in the process.

"Ike you deal with Black Knight here ! Pittoo and I will deal with Ashnard !" Shouted Pit.

"I told you to never call me that !" Dark Pit ended up smacking Pit as he hates being called Pittoo.

"How did they !?" Zelgius is baffled by the light platform, until he realized.

"Too late to realize." As it turns out the two Zeldas were the ones responsible for creating the light platform, allowing Pit and Dark Pit to bypass the Black Knight. "Ike ! (LTP)Zelda and me will deal with that cloaked figure !" The two Zeldas then teleported to get close to the cloaked figure

"You got yourself powerful friends, things may look bleak for us." Stated Zelgius.

"I know, and with our strength combined we will defeat Neo Subspace Army !" Ike and Zelgius begin clashing their swords.

Pit and Dark Pit confronting Ashnard who didn't think highly of them. "Mere children, I have no interest in weaklings, only the strong who I deem worthy of facing me."

"Then I guess we qualify !" Pit swing his blade and and strike at the Mad King's armor, and to Ashnard surprise he felt pain.

"Impossible ! My armor is blessed by the goddess ! How is this possible !" Ashnard felt the blow of the attack which forced him to kneel to prevent himself from falling.

"Your armor blessed by the goddess ? Our weapons are made in Heavens themselves ! Now move it Pit !" Dark Pit readies his EZ Cannon and blast Ashnard with it, sending him flying a short distance, but it only hurt him, not kill him.

"He survive a direct hit, the World of Trophy must've increasing his durability." Pit said to Dark Pit.

"Just think of him like our opponents in the tournament, but this time no more restriction for us !" Dark Pit then changed his weapon to his staff and Pit changed to Pandora's Claws, and the two of them charged at Ashnard, and he ended up having difficulties facing the two Angels.

Seeing this the cloaked figure tried to use it's power to heal Ashnard, however the two Zeldas arrived ved and use their magic to bind the figure, preventing it from doing anything.

"Let's see who's underneath this cloak." (LTP)Zelda walked closer to unmask the figure.

"Since the other two are from Ike's world, this one might be the same." Said (TP)Zelda.

When (LTP)Zelda removed the cloak it revealed a female figure underneath it, a blonde haired woman somehow having pink skin, and reptilian scales on her shoulder, she wore a white robe of some kind and have facial markings as well.

"Who's this ?" Asked a confused (LTP)Zelda.

Ike and Zelgius clashing their swords with one another, they both managed to prevent each other from landing a fatal blow. Zelgius jumped behind and unleash a shockwave from Alondite which Ike counters with Ragnell's shockwave, creating an energy collision that caused an explosion. When the smokes clear Ike looked at the pink skinned woman.

"Zelgius who's that ? A Dragon Laguz ?" Asked Ike.

"I'm not a dragon !?" Yelled the woman hearing Ike's question. "My name is Menardi ! One of the most powerful Mars Adept in all of Weyard !"

"Oh really ? For someone so powerful you can't seem to break our restraint." Said (TP)Zelda.

"I already cast Resist on myself, but this ! light isn't any of our element, this isn't fair ! I'm pitted against foreign and unfamiliar power !" Yelled Menardi still under the two Zeldas magical bindings.

"I'm sorry but we may not know anything about you, but we have to stop you." (TP)Zelda create a light arrow and shoot the Mars Adept repeatedly.

Zelgius and Ike still battling each other, Zelgius using overhead strike, but Ike managed to counter Zelgius attack, which caused him to stagger, Ike using the opportunity to charged energy at Ragnell and stab the sword to the ground, creating a huge fiery explosion powerful enough to knock Zelgius a fair distance away.

"Uugh.. Ike what is that power ? Is Ragnell capable of such thing ?" Said Zelgius fallen on the ground.

"Something like that, and it seems my battles with my otherworldly friends given me an edge against you." Replied Ike.

Zelgius tried to stand but Ike point his blade at him. "I suggest you stand down, I can do what I did before as many times as I want." Hearing this Zelgius is forced to stand down.

With Pit and Dark Pit working in tandem Ashnard have difficulty fighting them both and the fact that his armor is useless against another divine beings, Pit and Dark Pit sync their movements so well Ashnard unable to land a single hit on them despite Gurgurant has a long reach.

Pit then equipped the Aquarius Blade and Dark Pit used Arlon's Orbitar, Pit closing in and slashed Ashnard armor, almost shattering it, and thanks to Aquarius Blade watery properties, the slash freeze Ashnard's armor and Dark Pit keep on shooting with his Chakram like enrgy. And lastly Dark Pit fire consecutive energy blast using Viridi's Palm defeating Ashnard for good.

"Bested by mere children !? How low have I sunk." Ashnard unable to comprehend what just happened as he fell down.

"This isn't over." Menardi grabbed some sort of device in her pocket and used her remaining strength to throw it to the ground.

""Is that a pokeball !?" Exclaimed (TP)Zelda as the Pokeball hit the ground and unleashing the Pokemon inside, a phoenix like bird with fiery plumage in it's wings.

"Moltres ! Wait something's wrong !" (TP)Zelda noticed something strange about Moltres as it's surrounded by a dark aura.

"What is that dark aura ?" Commented Pit.

"I don't know, but I'm sure another fight is unavoidable !" Added Dark Pit

"What are you all talking about ? I don't see anything dark on this Pokemon ?" Ike seemed unable to see the dark aura.

"Ike you seriously can't see it ?" Asked (LTP)Zelda.

"Yes, I don't know what you saw but I sure can't see it." Confirmed Ike.

The Moltres surrounded by dark aura roared menacingly and start spewing out black fireballs violently. Team Alpha is forced to avoid the incoming black fireballs.

"Whoa ! Was Moltres always this violent !?" Exclaimed Pit avoiding the attacks.

"It shouldn't be ! The dark aura must have something to do with it !" Replied (LTP)Zelda while also avoiding the fireballs. "Since when Moltres can spit out black fireballs !"

"We don't have time for this ! Phos ! Lux !" By Dark Pit's command Phos and Lux showed up and charged at Moltres which knocks Moltres a bit, Moltres retaliate by spitting black fireballs which hits Phos, hurting it.

"You guys ! I'll back up Phos and Lux, you all search for the energy container !" Commanded Pit as he equipped his Aquarius Blade to fight Moltres, he grabbed the uniconrn reins, and used the blade to extinguish the black flame on Phos and shot Moltres with the Aquarius Blade projectile, it's water properties give out super effective damage. With Pit in command he took Phos and Lux away from Team Alpha with Moltres follow suit. Pit along with Phos and Lux kept shooting projectiles from his blade and horns respectively.

Meanwhile the rest of Team Alpha used the chance to search for the energy container. Dark Pit noticed his golden plate shining near a large rock. "You guys this must be where the containers are ! This got to be the exact coordinates R.O.B inserted at our golden plates."

"But this rock is huge ! How are we suppose to move it ?" Asked (TP)Zelda.

"We just destroy it !" Exclaimed Ike which everyone agreed, Dark Pit prepared his EZ Cannon, Ike charged Ragnell's energy, the two Zelda's also preparing a light energy blast, the four of them attacked at the same time destroying the boulder, revealing the energy container buried underneath.

"This gotta be it ! Let's take it back with us !" Ike used his golden plate to send the container back to the ship."

"Meanwhile Pit is still dogfighting with Moltres as both sides equally wounded from the battle, Moltres then used Shadow Storm on Pit, creating a vicious dark tornado that knocks the three of them to the ground.

"Pit are you alright ?" The rest of the Team rushed to his side.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Moltres !" Pit pointed at Moltres who is ready to use another Shadow Storm.

"I got this !" (LTP)Zelda used Nayru's Love to create a powerful barrier to protect everyone from the incoming blast, the barrier also reflecting Shadow Storm back at Moltres. Hurting it mildly since Shadow moves aren't very effective against a Shadow Pokemon. But Team Alpha does seize the opportunity to strike while Moltres flinched from the reflected damage earlier. They combined their power again, this time added with Pit using Palutena's Blade, they all combined their attacks and shot Moltres down, defeating it and the bird Pokemon fell to the ground.

"That's.. a tough one." Pit's getting exhausted from the battle as he can only sit down, unable to stand up.

"That's very unusual, anyway I took this Pokeball from Menardi after she passed out earlier, maybe Red knows something about this, now how did Red do it again ? Oh right I remember." (TP)Zelda used the Pokeball to return Moltres back inside.

"Mission accomplished, but what about these three ?" Asked Pit.

"You all have incredible strength, if this keeps up we would be at disadvantage." Zelgius then used a Warp Powder to teleport himself, Ashnard, and Menardi away.

"Aargh ! They got away form us !" Yelled Dark Pit.

"Zelgius I promise to free you from Death's control one day." Murmured Ike.

"But that girl Menardi she called herself a Mars Adept, what does that mean ?" Asked (LTP)Zelda.

"I don't know, but maybe Lady Palutena knows about her." Stated Pit

Team Alpha completed their mission and they used their golden plate to leave Inferno, taking Phos and Lux along with them.

**Neo Subspace Army Base**

Zelgius, Ashnard, and Menardi returned from the mission empty handed, clearly Death is furious with them.

"YOU FAIL ! NOT ONLY YOUR INCOMPETENCE COST US THE ENERGY CONTAINER ! YOU LOST MOLTRES AS WELL ! AFTER ALL THE NEGOTIATIONS I DID WITH GIOVANNI ! YOU COST US A LEGENDARY POKEMON !" Furious, Death telekinetically strangle Ashnard. "What do you have to say for yourself."

The three of them cannot say anything for fear of Death.

"I put you three together because you Black Knight and Ashnard are familiar with each other skills, and you Menardi you were supposed to be the unknown factor against them, and Moltres are supposed to be the secret weapon against them !" Death then released Ashnard.

"We're sorry Lord Death, they were an opponent tougher than we think, Ike's new friends proved to be a challenge for us who are unfamiliar of their capabilities." Answered Zelgius.

"Out of my sight, we will discuss this even further." Said Death as the three of then left the room.

Shortly after they leave a portal opened and Slogra and Gaibon come out from the portal.

"I see you two are back, report." Ordered Death.

"Everyone succeeded in their mission sir, Tatanga has fully conquered Sarasaland and Beanbean Kingdom by extension he also manged to secure an alliance between Cornerian military and Andross Army, Shadow Queen gained her vessel, Sectonia has taken over both Floralia and Dream Land, the Space Pirates got their leaders back, and experimentation with the Pokemons gone well, of course one failure though, Iago has failed in pitting Hoshido and Nohr against each other." Reported Slogra.

"And why did he fail ?" Asked Death.

"It seems this Smashers were there and able to expose Iago before things gone out of hand." Answered Slogra.

"What about those who succeed ?" Further Asked Death. "Do they have any interaction with those Smash fighters ?"

"Apart from Shadow Queen, no, well Paintra did know they were coming, but it doesn't seem King Dedede even trying to get his castle back." Explained Gaibon. "And we'll we only managed to secure three divine beasts as well."

"I see, we only succeed because those Smash fighters either not against us or they have different goals from us, looks like I can't ignore them any further, I must admit in terms of combat abilities and teamwork they're much superior to us, and as for knowledge they're the only one knows of our existence. I will make sure to eliminate them before they became a bigger thorn in my plans."

* * *

**And finally this chapter is done, and now this chapter marks where the Smashers confronting enemies from Nintendo non Smash Bros franchise, namely Menardi from Golden Sun series.**

**Toto Bunny is Netherworld ruled by Usalia from Disgaea series, unlike the other Demons she treats her Prinnies better.**

**Once again outside context power saves the day, Ashnard's armor is blessed by a goddess, which makes him invulnerable to most attacks, however I don't believe it's capable of defending itself from Heaven made weapons like what Pit and Dark Pit owned.**

**And by restrictions that Dark Pit said is in this fic the Smash Tournaments have rules, like the characters only have limited moveset to make things fair, and they can only unleash their strongest attack through the use of Smash Ball. Now it's obvious that the limited moveset is because of the controllers realistically speaking, and the fact they can use their strongest attack in their home game without a Smash Ball means the Smash Ball is needed so they can't spam their most powerful attacks in the tournament Everytime they want.**

**Resist is a spell in Golden Sun that increases elemental resistance, however it doesn't work with Zelda since her element is light, and light isn't in any of the elemental psynergy, or at the very least light psynergy is recently discovered so there still hasn't any defenses against them.**

**Character debut : Hideous, Hatred, Malicious, Scolopendra, Insidious, Ashnard, Menardi, Phos, Lux, Moltres/Shadow Moltres.**

**Boss battle : Ashnard, Zelgius, Menardi, Scolopendra, Shadow Moltres.**


	58. Mission Complete !

**S.S Light**

This is the story what happened on the ship while the ones going on a mission was away.

**Training Room**

Inside the training room Ness is inside teaching Krystal about inproving her psychic powers.

"Now see here Ms. Krystal, telepathy is more than just mind reading, you can do more things like casting illusion, mind control, hypnosis, and many more, and that is why I'm here to teach you that." Ness speaking like an instructor.

"Uuh..sure, I'll be in your care." Answered Krystal nervously, as Ness begin demonstrating his abilities to Krystal.

After the training, while Krystal unable to use PK moves like Ness does, she does able to expand her psychic powers as she's able to do more than just mind reading, right know Ness and Krystal is doing a virtual reality simulation training.

"Ness ! We're surrounded !" Shouted the Blue vixen standing back to back with Ness as they're surrounded by Chimeras.

"I know the answer to this ! Do you know Krystal ?" Asked Ness unperturbed despite the impossible odds.

"Alright, I guess I have to do this !" Krystal then mind control one of the Chimeras. "You ! Attack the other Chimeras !" The mind control works and the Chimeras begin fighting each other, giving Ness and Krystal a chance to escape, and training's complete, the simulation is over.

"We did it ! Great work Krystal !" Praised Ness.

"I would never realize the potential if it weren't for you Ness, thank you, with this I will be even more help to everyone." Said the blue vixen excitedly. "But still what a bizarre creatures it's like a two animals fused into one."

"That's because it is, Lucas have to deal with those Chimeras, they're a result of Pigmask Army experimentation." Explained Ness. "Anyway the computer simulation have database of all our enemies in our worlds, as explained by Rodin."

Krystal take a look at the database and what Ness said is true as there's a database of Andross Army, evil Saurian, and the Anglars. "You're right there are enemies from my world as well."

"Which is why knowing about them will help us on our battles." Ness and Krystal looked at the database further to study their enemies.

**Lounge**

Popo, Nana, Toon Link, and Bowser Jr. are currently watching TV, and they're currently watching Popo's favourite show.

"Fascinating, so these five people transformed into bird themed heroes to gain the power to fight the villains." Young Link mesmerized by the show. "We don't have anything like this in Outset Island."

"Then enjoy it, there's more episodes of Phoenix Ranger Featherman." Replied Popo.

"I like this show, it's about time they made the pink ranger the lead." Said Nana. "I want to be like the actress Yukari Takeba when I grow up."

"Hmm I'm pretty sure Dad have fought people similar to this, what were they called again ? Oh yeah the Axem Rangers." Answered Jr.

"Really ? There's a ranger heroes in your world Jr. ?" Asked a curious Nana.

"Hmm dad said the Axem Rangers actually soldiers of an evil otherworldly conqueror so I guess they're the bad guys." Answered Jr. Much to Popo's shock.

"What ! An evil ranger team ! That's a betrayal for children everywhere ! If we got to meet them I'll freeze them alive !" Threatened Popo which left everyone else sweatdropped.

"He took this very seriously is he Nana." Whispered Toon Link to Nana.

"Yeah, sadly he does." Nana sadly agrees with Toon Link.

**Hangar**

Inside the hangar there's Bowser, Shulk, and Polari inside, standing in front of an army of Primids. While Captain Falcon doing some maintenance on the Blue Falcon.

"Alright put your back into it ! I command your kind before and I can do it again !" Bowser yelled at the Primids across the hangar his voice echoed, with Shulk and Polari covering their ears

"You're training these things to fight ?" Asked Shulk.

"Of course I am ! With mumy minions not under my control I have to find substitute for the time being !" Growled Bowser. "No ! No ! No ! Can you all execute the strategy perfectly !" Bowser yelled at the Primids

"So they will be your replacement army for the time being ? Do you truly think this Primids can win against the Koopa Troop ?" Asked Polari.

"Against my low ranking minions maybe, but these Primids will have a hard time fighting off the likes of King Boo, or King Bob-omb ! And so this is where I came in, under my guidance they can at least wear them down so we can deliver the finishing strike !" Answered Bowser haughtily.

"You mean 'we' will guide them to victory." Corrected Shulk.

But this statement ended up making Bowser laugh. "Gwahahahaha...have you ever lead an army before ? If not then leave stuff like this to the professionals, namely ME !"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Bowser did have a lot of success leading his army, he's able to lead his forces to victory numerous times, he's only lose in the end because Mario was that good, I remembered when the Observatory losing a lot of power because of him." Polari recall the time Bowser attack the Observatory.

"As much as I hate to admit it you are right Luma ! If it weren't for Mario my victories would've long lived." Growled the Koopa King as he continues training the Primids.

**Bridge**

"Any problems on their end Isabelle ?" Asked R.O.B.

"None so far, I think they're doing just fine, still this is pretty dangerous, their missions and all." Said the Shih Tzu concerned.

"You don't have to worry so much, almost everyone here went through many trials and hardships before, so they're pretty much used to it themselves." Assured R.O.B.

"Well if you say so R.O.B, you're the one that knew them longer." Isabelle continue monitoring the screen.

**Deck**

Agent 3 & 4 is in the deck thinking about what they're involved into.

"What do you think Inked ? About all this ?" Asked the orange Inkling.

"This is bigger, much bigger than dealing with Octavio, and now he's a part of the enemy forces." Replied Inked.

"I know, and if we don't do something about it our home would be in danger as well." Said Inky worried.

"Well we have new allies now, we may don't know anything about them, but I know at least we can trust them." Assured the Blue Inkling.

"You're right, all we can do now is to see this through." As the two done talking a scream can be heard inside the ship.

"What was that !" Shouted Inky

"Let's check it out !" Replied Inked as the two of then rushed back inside

**Hallway**

As the duo returns inside they saw something unbelievable, numerous giant insects appeared at the ship

"We're under attack, get ready to fight Agent 4 !" Agent 3 preparing for battle, but..

Agent 4 stop his friend from doing anything yet "Wait ! I don't think these things are even moving."

"What are these things !" Shouted Krystal as she and Ness left the training room.

"Hey I recognize some of these things, Bulborbs ! Olimar told us about the creatures he encountered before, but if they're here then that must mean Red's team brought them here !" Exclaimed Ness.

"Hey I heard a scream all the way to the hangar ! Jr. That better not be you !" Roared Bowser hoping his son won't be a coward.

"No that was not me ! It's Nana who screamed !" Objected Jr. as the kids entered the hallway.

"Don't tell me seeing giant bugs like this doesn't bother you !" Yelled Nana.

"Giant bugs aren't that hard to find in my world." Replied Jr. Nonchalantly.

"So aren't these Bulborbs ? Doesn't that mean Red's team succeed in gathering monsters ?" Asked Toon Link.

"Yeah, but are they really gonna dump them all here ? Shouldn't Young Link be done with the sanctuary by now ?" Questioned Shulk.

Before anyone can answer more creatures appeared on the ship, and of course it's another insects much to Nana's chagrin.

"Does PNF-404 have anything other than insectoid animals !?" Nana throwing temper tantrum which left everyone else sweatdropped, unbeknowst to them, Nana's yelling causing one of the Bulborbs to wake up and it walk close to the fighters.

"Nana calm down, I know you don't like bugs, but no need to yell like this." Popo trying to calmed his friend down.

"Uuh guys." Krystal pointed at the direction behind Shulk and Bowser, the two turned around to see a Bulborb close behind them.

Shulk and Bowser surprised by the giant creature behind them, and take a step back, Shulk and Bowser ready to fight, but for some reason the Bulborb isn't trying to attack anyone.

"Is it not attacking us ?" Asked Agent 4.

"That's weird Olimar said Bulborbs are quite aggressive, maybe it's one of it's tactics ? Pretending to be harmless and attack you when your guard down ?" Hypothesized Popo.

"Olimar never said that, he never said Bulborbs were the deceptive types." Objected Toon Link

Ness walked closer to the creature and turned his attention to his teammates."Hold on let me see what happened, of course if what Popo said is true please rescue me." Ness then turned to see the Bulborb and used his psychic powers to see it's past, leaving him in a trance. A vision of the past reveals that after fighting Olimar and co. Ganondorf magic has tamed it, Ness then released himself from the trance.

"So ? What do you see Ness ?" Asked Polari.

"Ganondorf really does tamed this creature, and not only to him, to all of us as well, that's why the Bulborb isn't attacking us, it doesn't see us as an enemy or a threat !" Exclaimed Ness. "The same must be true for the other creatures." And true to his speculation the other creatures woke up and not showing any signs of hostility.

"Well look at the bright side, at least there's no fighting involved." Stated Shulk.

Soon after another stuff teleported to the ship, this time a bunch of swords, Spears, medicines, tomes, and 6 Pegasi.

"What the !? A winged horse !" Exclaimed Toon Link.

"Look Nana a Pegasus ! They're real after all !" Shouted Popo with excitement.

"I know to think we actually see one !" Nana also cannot contain her excitement.

"Popo, Nana you know what this winged horse called ?" Asked Agent 3.

"Yeah, how do you know something that only exists in Marth world ?" Questioned Bowser

"In case you didn't know, Pegasus are one of the most famous mythical creatures on Earth ! There are stories and many fictional works involving Pegasus ! I wanna ride one !" As Popo get closer the Pegasus is getting angry, as it went berserk and fly away frantically.

"Hey where are you going !?" Shouted Popo.

"Wait Popo, I remember Marth said Pegasus hates men." Said Toon Link.

"Aww really, does that mean we can't ride them ?" Asked the dejected ice climber.

"Well we could ask Ganondorf to tame them." Suggested Bowser Jr.

"I suppose that's our best bet, but what are we gonna do until they're back ? The ship is full of giant insects, and angry Pegasi flying close to the ceiling." Asked Shulk looking his surroundings.

One of the Pegasus dive down to attack, but Ness used his psychic powers to calm it down.

"Wow Ness I didn't know you can calmed it down !?" Praised Polari.

"All I did was just pacifying it's aggression, it won't last long." Answered the PSI kid.

Soon after a portal appeared and Young Link emerged from the portal. "I'm back everyone ! The Monster Sanctuary is now ready ! Huh ?" Young Link got back only to find the ship is crowded with gigantic lifeforms and Pegasi, some of the Pegasi fighting with the PNF-404 creatures.

"Hey stop that !" Ness used his powers to pacify the fighting Pegasus.

"Young Link ! Thank the Lord you're here ! Can you get these creatures out of here ! That one especially is grossing me out !" Nana pointed at the Empress Bulblax.

"Not to worry everyone, all we have to do is to lead then to this portal and they will be sent automatically to their suitable habitat." Answered Young Link.

"Looks like it's my time to shine ! You bugs ! Enter that portal now !" Bowser screamed so loud it caused everyone to cover their ears, and surprisingly the creatures obeyed and they all walked into the portal. "Hah ! That's the way you do it !"

"I'm sure they only listen thanks to Ganondorf taming them." Snarked Polari which annoys Bowser.

"So what do we do with the remaining Pegasi ?" Asked Popo.

And right on cue the door leading to the bridge opened, and Red, Olimar, Ganondorf, and (TP)Link coming out from it, confirming they were the the first ones to return, with R.O.B and Isabelle coming out with them.

"Whoa ! Giant bugs !" Shouted Isabelle surprised with what she see.

"I guess we're the first ones to returned." Red looking at his surroundings.

"I know we must do whatever it takes to defeat Galeem, but to think I will be teaming up with the creatures that tries to eat me before." Olimar pointed at the irony.

"Get used to it Olimar, in this line of work teaming up with the enemy will bound to happen sooner or later." Remarked Red.

"Obviously, I remember when we have to team up with Ganondorf to defeat Tabuu." (TP)Link remembered the events of Subspace War.

"That sure took some guts, reaching out to your arch enemy to defeat the greater evil." Ganondorf praised Link for his bravery.

"At the very least I know your not a fool, there's no point in fighting amongst ourselves while there's a real threat in front of us. Zelda and I know what we're getting into, but that's a chance we're willing to take." Replied (TP)Link.

"And it pays off, you truly are a worthy opponent. Reminiscing aside what are those flying horses ?" Ganondorf pointed at the Pegasi flying near the ceiling. "Aren't those from Marth's world ?"

"You know Marth did mentioned flying horses from his world are very unfriendly to men." Stated Red remembering what Marth said in the previous tournament.

"Hmph..then they haven't met me, now watch, once I'm done with them these Pegasi will obey us." Ganondorf approached the Pegasi, seeing a man dare come near them all the Pegasi including the one Ness pacify which the effect started to wear off charged at the Gerudo king, unfazed Ganondorf used his magic to tamed the Pegasi, completely making them submit to him. "All done."

"Really ? Let's try it." Popo went closer to the Pegasus, and to his surprise it isn't behaving aggressively towards him, in fact it's being friendly to Popo, seeing nothing to fear the male ice climber jumped to the Pegasus back and ride it, he hold the reins and the Pegasus fly on the hallway.

"Woohoo ! It's happening ! It's really happening ! I'm riding the mythical Pegasus ! Everyone at Home will never believe this !" Popo cannot contain his excitement for riding a legendary creature, well legendary on Earth.

After seeing this everyone ended up wanting to try riding a Pegasus, including Bowser but everyone managed to stop him due to his size.

"So because I'm bigger than all of you I can't ride the flying horse !" Complained the Koopa King.

"You'll crush them with your weight, the last thing we need is to have dead creatures before we can deploy them to battle." Chastised Ganondorf.

"Ah whatever ! I don't need any weak flying mounts anyway, I have many flying vehicles and my castle can fly anyway !" Bowser secretly pouting. And soon after a mountain of coins teleported to the ship, surprising everyone.

Fortunately all of the PNF-404 wildlife entered the portal. Ganondorf sensed his power is being used, and he communicates with Diddy using Phantom Ganon.

**Bridge**

The teleporter becoming active and Mario's team the next one returned.

"Here we a-are Geno, back to the a-ship !" Exclaimed Mario.

"There's no one here ? Is it safe to leave the ship pilotless ?" Asked Geno.

"The ship is on auto pilot, so it's fine, besides there are no life forms here besides us." Explained Peach.

"It seems noisy outside, maybe that's where everyone is ?" Said Pac-Man hearing noises outside.

"Maybe, let's take a look." Mario's team leave the bridge and entered the hallway.

**Hallway**

Mario and co. arrived at the hallway seeing mountains of coins inside. "Ah looks a-like there's our coins."

"Peach, I'm quite nervous about this." Paper Peach is nervous as she about to meet the other fighters.

"Don't be, they're very open minded, why we also have a two dimensional person with us, though I guess he's not back yet." Assured Peach.

Mario and co. Walked down the stairways and announce his return. "I'm a-back everyone !"

"Peach you're finally home !" Bowser ignoring Mario rushing to his side to hug Peach only to be slapped hard by the princess.

"Welcome back Mario, I take it your mission a success since a mountain of coins are here ?" Asked R.O.B.

"You a-bet we succeed, and R.O.B we may have brought an extra guest with us. Come on introduce yourself." Everyone then get down from their Pegasus and turned their attention towards Mario.

"Hello my name is ** !?, **but you can call me Geno." Introduced the Star Warrior.

"Nice to meet you Geno, my name's Shulk, hopefully we can get along." The Homs extended his hand, which Geno replies by shaking it.

"Huh Geno, you're here too, ahem.. with the four of us here the Team Bowser is almost complete ! All it's left is that cloud Prince." Exclaimed Bowser.

"Good to see you too Bowser, and I'm pretty sure that's not what happened, you're not our leader." Remarked Geno only to be ignored by Bowser.

"So are you a living wooden puppet by any chance ?" Asked Agent 3.

"No actually I'm a Star Spirit, I'm only possessing this wooden puppet since i can't really materialize in the physical plane." Explained Geno.

"I guess Geno will be able to get along with everyone just fine, so how's the other one ?" Mario looked at Peach.

"Other one ?" Asked a confused R.O.B.

"We also have another person joining us, don't be shy show yourself." The fighters curious who's the other person Peach mentioned surprised at what they see, the other person is identical to Peach, but more 2D.

"Hello, I'm...just called me Paper Peach, to differentiate between us." Introduced Paper Peach.

"Wow you're just like Mr. Game and Watch !" Exclaimed Nana.

"So are you like an alternate counterparts ?" Asked Shulk. "Do you think there's a paper version of all of us ?"

"Your geekiness is showing again, I don't think there's paper self for the entire universe." Replied Ganondorf.

"You never know ! Besides imagine the possibilities !" Persists Shulk.

"What would you do even if thats true, Honestly, scientists.." said an annoyed Ganondorf.

"Sorcerers.." Replied Shulk.

"So then who's gonna handle all this coins ?" Asked Peach.

"Leave that part to me !" Isabelle raised her paw. "I will be in charge of our finances."

"You sure about this Isabelle ? Not too much work for you ?" Asks a concerned Peach.

"Nope I can handle this much !" Exclaimed the Shih Tzu.

"Okay, but feel free to talk to us if you need any a-help." Offered Mario.

"So if you're back earlier than us, where's the monsters you caught ? Is it those ?" Pac-Man pointed at the Pegasi.

"No, they're in the Monster Sanctuary, you can access it through your golden plates, and use the golden plates to summon the creatures you want, of course if you can do stuff like summoning magic or making portals there's no need for the golden plates." Explained Young Link.

"Really ? Let me try." Pac-Man tinkered with his golden plate to see the Monster Sanctuary, the golden plate produce a hologram seeing what the Monster Sanctuary looks like, they saw many of the captured PNF-404 creatures in there.

"Like it ? They will be our forces once we encountered those Neo Subspace Army fools." Smirked Ganondorf. "This is just a few, in time we will increase their number, and get many more powerful creatures, maybe I should include a Hyrulean Flora and fauna while I'm at it."

"I uh suppose we can use another monster , but don't we need to train them ?" Asked Bowser Jr.

"Red can do that." Ganondorf pointed at Red much to his surprise. "The way you guide your Pokemon, there's barely anyone with a talent like yours."

"Wait ! You want me to train them !? They're not Pokemons, and I don't know what kind of moves they have !" Objected Red.

"Think of this as expanding your horizon, discovering their potential." Further added Ganondorf. "The way you guide your Pokemon, making complete use of their potential, that's something I can't do, but you maybe can.

What Ganondorf said does intrigued Red. "Training a non Pokemon huh ? I do enjoy challenges, alright ! I see what I can do."

"Wait ! Before you leave take the Pegasi with you to the Sanctuary first." Said Ganondorf.

"Hold on Red, I'm coming with you since I have more knowledge of these things !" Stated Olimar as the two of them opened a portal using their golden plates and entered the Sanctuary while bringing the Pegasi to the Sanctuary.

Soon after another mountain of coins appeared on the hallway, and since Mario's team has returned it's obvious who's next.

"Luigi you're a-back !" The brothers hugged as they missed each other.

"Welcome back Luigi, I take it you succeed on your mission as well ?" Asked R.O.B.

"Yes we a-are, and R.O.B we have a-brought someone with us." Luigi showed the newcomers.

Toadsworth noticing Peach is here, he rushed to her and hugged her. "Princess Peach ! I'm so happy your alright !"

"Toadsworth I'm glad to see you, I see that you're fine as well ?" Asked Peach.

"I was so worried, and when Luigi told me about what you're involved into I can't help but feeling scared !" Answered Toadsworth.

"Come on Toadsworth, you know this isn't my first time experiencing danger. No matter what happened we will succeed again." Encouraged Peach which cheered Toadsworth, however he saw another familiar face and it's not someone he wants to see.

Toadsworth and Peach let go of each other and he confront the Koopa king. "Bowser ! You have brought trouble to us once again ! And more why are you even here !"

"Toadsworth it's alright, due to our circumstances we decided to join forces against Galeem." Explained Peach.

"Hey stop being mean to dad you old man !" Yelled Jr.

"Old man ! I see you're here too Jr. Honestly I worried about your future with Bowser guding you." Lamented Toadsworth.

"Hey ! My son will become a great successor to the Koopa Kingdom one day, he just need to learn a lot of things before he's ready to take the throne !" Argued Bowser.

"Well as a Prince he needs to be taught proper manners, and virtues like compassion, patience, selflessness, but I doubt he's getting any of this under your tutelage !" Bowser and Toadsworth keeps butting heads to one another until Mario steps in and stop them.

"Alright you two ! I know Mushroom Kingdom and a Koopa Kingdom have a-bad history to one another, but at least let's a-call a truce for now !"

"Okay Mario, you know maybe I should use this chance to educate Jr. In order to prepare him to be a better ruler one day." Stated Toadsworth much to Bowser's chagrin.

"Hold up ! You're not planting any weird lessons to my son ! He learns all he needs to know from me and that's more than enough !" Objected Bowser as the two keep butting heads.

"I a-guess things won't always be peaceful here." Lamented Mario.

"Oh Lady Lima you're here too ?" Peach is surprised by the Beanish appearance.

"Yes, unfortunately Beanbean Kingdom has fallen to the enemy hand." She said in a sad tone.

"What happened there ? What about Queen Bean and Prince Peasley ? Are they alright ?" Further asked Peach.

"Physically they're fine, but their minds on the other hand.."

"What Lima trying to say is those two been brainwashed." Added E. Gadd.

"Professor E. Gadd ! You're here too ?" Asked a surprised Mario.

"Us as well !" Stuffwell, Perry, and Starlow also showed up themselves.

"Starlow, Stuffwell, Perry ! You're all here !" Exclaimed Peach with excitement.

"What do you a-mean brainwashed ? Who did that ?" Asked Mario.

"Someone else you know in the past, Tatanga's the one behind it ?" Answered Daisy, and she's in a bad mood. "And not only Beanbean Kingdom, Sarasaland is also under his thrall once again !"

"Tatanga's back ! They really means a-business this time !" Exclaimed Mario.

"Mario, we can discuss what you've encounter at the meeting later, for now we need to wait until everyone's back." Stated R.O.B.

Starlow then noticed a familiar spirit, "could that be you ? What are you doing here ?"

"Long time no see Starlow, anyway call me Geno for the time being, my name is easier to pronounce that way. I've been sent on a mission, and it looks like what actually happened is much bigger then I thought." Explained Geno.

Not long after many items appearing at the hallway, which caused the fighters to complained, prompting Rodin and HMS to leave the store and help with the organizing.

"Well now didn't think all of this would be arriving at the same time." Claimed Rodin.

"Well looks like it's our turn this time, R.O.B. Where do you want to put this stuff ?" Asked HMS.

"Put it on the storage room, there's plenty of space over there." HMS and Rodin then used their powers to teleport all the items to the storage, Clearing the hallway.

"Thanks for the help, Rodin and HMS, anymore items showed up and who know where we must stand." Thanked Toon Link.

"No problem, since you have money now, you can repay us by doing some shopping, I suggest you try something from other worlds, Mario's world powerups may give you even more advantage in battle." Adviced HMS.

"Oh, will do, I always wanted to try those things myself." Answered Toon Link curious.

Soon after many teams returned, those who are using the golden plate arrived at the bridge and head to the hallways, Halberd have also returned, and Samus Gunship also returned, and the two teams head to the hallway, not realizing most teams thought of the same thing.

"Is it just me ? Or this place is more crowded than before ?" Questioned Samus looking at the sheer number of people on the ship.

"This is your allies from another world ? I must say they're all unique." Commented U-Mos.

"Well now, it looks like everyone else have the same thought we do." Stated Bayonetta. "Maybe I should told Jeanne about this as well and invite her along."

"This is getting out of hand, is there even enough rooms for all of us here ?" Asked Snake.

"Well sharing rooms is an option." Answered Bayonetta which give Snake a smile on his face.

"Well if sharing rooms is an option then.."

"You and U-Mos can stay in the same room." Interjected Samus, much to Snake's chagrin.

"I'm looking forward to it, I wished to know about the history of Earth past." Said U-Mos oblivious to Snake's disappointment.

"Umm..this is, there's more people than I initially thought, what should I do ?" Olivia panicked only to be calmed down by Flavia.

"Calm down Olivia, no one here is going to harm you, that said this is incredible, a ship that fly in the sky, when we will ever have something like this." Said an amazed Flavia.

"Still, too many people, and somehow I feel like intruding." Said Lon'qu.

"Well that can't be helped, some of this people have known each other in the past, and we're just a newcomer." Replied Flavia. "Which is why it's better for us to get acquainted with each other, and maybe with this otherworldly objects, I can make Regna Ferox the most powerful country." Lon'qu and Olivia looked at Flavia with worry on their faces.

"Ahem Khan Flavia, by acquainted does that mean we have to do it with that turtle monster creature too ?" Olivia whispered to Flavia obviously referring to Bowser. Seeing this making Flavia a bit nervous.

"Kirby, these are your other friends ? They're really tall." Said Taranza nervously. "Is this what life looks like outside Popstar."

"Don't feel discouraged, despite their size, they're not invincible and a pain to deal with." Meta Knight tried to calm Taranza.

"Ah ! That round pink creature is adorable !" Olivia approaching Kirby.

"Hi there, what's your name ?" Asked Kirby.

"Aah you can talk, umm well my name's Olivia, it's nice to meet you. May I touch you ?" Asked Olivia shyly.

"Hello Olivia, my name's Kirby, and I guess you can touch me." Kirby giving her the permission.

"So soft and fluffy, is life outside our world are as adorable as you ?" Olivia hugging Kirby.

"Not really, some are very scary, I know my world have been invaded by scary monster over and over again." Replied Kirby.

"That pink puffball is also a contestant ? He doesn't look tough at all." Flavia commented at Kirby's appearance.

"On the contrary Khan Flavia, Kirby is the epitome of don't judge a book by its cover, despite his appearance, he might be even more powerful than many of us combined, I know because I fought him before." Robin warned Flavia.

"Is that so ? Then I would like to challenge him to a battle." Flavia already eager to battle. "What about you Lon'qu ? Care to use the opportunity ?"

"I suppose, there aren't many chance for me to do fight with otherworlders, I wonder what kind of techniques they have ?" Answered Lon'qu.

"Chrom you didn't tell me there will be this many people ?" Asked Sumia holding baby Lucina.

"I didn't know either, looks like everyone have the same thought I do, anyway Sumia my room is over there, you'll be staying there." Chrom escort his wife to his room.

"Kana I can't believe you follow me here ! I told you this isn't fun and games I'm doing !" Realizing Kana has appeared with them on the ship Corrin is furious.

"But, but you've been gone so long, and you expect me to wait much longer again !" Kana was about to burst to tears.

"Corrin don't be so hard on her, Kana just doesn't want to be separated from you for very long." Chastised Lilith. "I mean you just got back, and now you have to go away again."

"But,.."

"Look what happened a-happened, if anything you can rely on us to protect her." Stated Mario.

After some thinking Corrin relented. "Alright, but please protect my daughter, in case I can't."

"You're such a worrywart ! My son got dragged here either and you don't see me panicking about it !" Bowser yelled at Corrin.

"Then what about you Bowser ? Are you alright with Jr. Got involved in this ?" Questioned Corrin.

"As a future king Jr. Will encounter many hardships, he must learn to fend for himself should circumstances against him !" Bowser huffing in anger as he leave Corrin.

"In a way he's got a point, should Jr. Remain at the palace there's no doubt he's going to be brainwashed by Fawful, and I a-know should that happened Bowser will a-be forced to fight his own son, and that's something he doesn't want." Explained Mario.

"Still, will Kana able to like it here ? As a parent I'm actually conflicted about all this." Corrin cannot shake off his fears.

"Hi there my name's Nana, what's yours ?" Nana introduced herself to Kana.

"My name's Kana, it's nice to meet you too Nana."

"Ooh another kid ? Hello my name's Popo, I hope we can be great friends !" Exclaimed the blue ice climber.

After that the other children introduced themselves to Kana, there's Toon Link, Young Link, Ness, Lucas, and Bowser Jr.

"See there's nothing to worry about, your daughter is in good hands." Reassured Mario.

"I guess so, but I can't help worried." Corrin does relent but he still worries about this daughter.

"So these are the people you're joining forces with Sonic ? Had no idea there's a lot of humans in it ?" Commented Tails.

"Hey look Tails isn't that Mario, and Peach over there ?" Amy noticed Mario and Peach.

"Oh you're right ! I'm glad there's a familiar face in here, let's greet them Amy." Tails and Amy approached Mario and Peach.

Soon Donkey, Diddy, and Dixie arrived at the ship, since the door doesn't fit he used the golden plate to teleport frozen Belcha to the hallway. Once there the three of them noticed the even bigger crowd in the hallway.

"Hold on, it wasn't this crowded before ?" Diddy puzzled by the huge crowd.

"Maybe they brought their friends and family along ?" Said Donkey carrying Belcha on his left shoulder.

"I'll say this quite the diverse group I'm seeing." Commented Dixie.

"Oh there he is Ganondorf !" Shouted Diddy.

"So I take it you used Phantom Ganon ?" Asked the Gerudo king.

"Yup and it saved us, but how do I put it back ? I shattered the crystal you gave me."

"Send it to the Sanctuary, this time Phantom Ganon is for everyone to use." Ganondorf opened a portal to the Monster Sanctuary and sent Phantom Ganon there.

"Ah so you're the current Zelda ? It's nice to meet you, I'm Princess Zelda from the Twilight Era." Introduced (TP)Zelda.

"I'm Sheik, or.." Sheik removed her disguise revealing herself to be another Princess Zelda. "I'm Zelda from the Hero of Time era."

"And I'm also Zelda, I'm from the timeline where the Hero of Time was defeated by Ganondorf." Introduced (LTP)Zelda. "Don't worry though Ganon is defeated in the end anyway."

"I see, but it's nice to meet you all my predecessors, I wish to learn all I can from all of you." Zelda is very excited.

R.O.B noticed the giant barrel Donkey brought approach the ape for some question. "Donkey ? What is that giant barrel ?"

"This is Belcha, he's our prisoner, is there any place we can use as a prison ?" Asked Donkey.

"I suppose the Monster Sanctuary can be used for that, Young Link !" R O.B Called out to Young Link.

"You called R.O.B ?" Asked Young Link.

R.O.B then discussed to Young Link about a place they can use as prison.

"If it's that we actually have it covered. It was Goddess Viridi suggestion, in case we have human and nature destroyer enemies, so she can deal with the punishments herself, it seems the Deities can materialize in the Outrealm." Explained Young Link.

After hearing this Donkey then brought Belcha to the Monster Sanctuary to imprison him there.

"Wow, I never been in the presence of many humans before." Commented Komurasaki.

"Well technically not all of us are humans." Replied Mac.

Lastly Ike's team has returned to the ship.

"R.O.B we got the energy container." Ike called out to R.O.B.

"Great ! Then it's time for the meeting, gather everyone to the conference room ! Red, Olimar, Donkey are in the Monster Sanctuary, tell them to the conference room, Captain Falcon is also at the Hangar, tell him to come as well !" Exclaimed R.O.B. "For the newcomers, they should just sit out if the meetings.

With that all the smash fighters gathered at the conference room to talk about their next move.

**Conference Room**

With that the fighters are all gathered, with R.O.B started by praising his teammates. "Congratulations on a job well done, I may not know what happened, but all of you are back safely, and completed your missions, now I would like to hear a report from each teams, present your golden plates on the table, they should automatically record everything."

Everyone complied and present their golden plates, revealing images of their time during missions.

"It looks like we all have the same thoughts ? Bringing our friends and allies here." Stated Robin.

"Yeah, now the ships getting more crowded than ever." Replied Dedede.

Palutena then arrived as a holographic projection as a way to join the meeting.

"I will also be a part of this meeting." Said Palutena.

"A picture can speak thousands of words, but let us hear it exactly what went down there." Said R.O.B.

"Many of our enemies have a-returned." Mario then showed an image of Midbus and Princess Shroob.

"Hey ! That's the brute that served Fawful ! He's still alive !? And that's the Shroob princess !" Yelled Bowser.

"Yes, apparently both Fawful and Princess Shroob is in charge of your minions now." Answered Peach.

"Grrr if i know about this I should've came back to my world as well !" Bowser slammed the table in anger.

"Dad, we will reclaim our kingdom back, so be patient for now." Jr. tried to calm his father down.

"Sorry, you're right son, Princess Shroob better enjoy her short lived victory, nobody crosses Bowser and gets away with it !" Declared the Koopa King

"Honestly I actually sympathize with Bowser this time, my kingdom is also under attack." Daisy then showed everyone an image of Tatanga.

"Hey that's Tatanga !" Exclaimed Fox.

"Fox ? You a-know Tatanga ?" Asked Mario.

"Yeah Tatanga is one of the notorious criminal in the Galaxy, his usual M.O is by brainwashing native inhabitants so he could become their ruler, so he's after your world too huh." Explained Fox.

"This is his second attempt, he once brought Sarasaland under his control before, turning the four Kings against me, and wanted to marry me to legitimize his rule." Explained Daisy.

"But Tatanga is also at the Cornerian military, brainwashing Peppy as well." Replied Fox.

"Why would he need to have the military under his command ? And otherworldly kingdoms as well ?" Added Falco.

"It doesn't make sense either, both Lylat System and Mushroom World are located far from each other." Commented Rosalina.

"Maybe he planned to gain a foothold in important places for the Neo Subspace Army." Suggest Dedede, this time he's showing the images of Queen Sectonia and Paintra. "This is Queen Sectonia, the ruler of Floralia, and the other one is Paintra, a painting came to life, obviously through Sectonia's magic, Sectonia launched an invasion to my kingdom, and have Paintra ruled it in her stead.

"If that's true then that's actually makes sense, Neo Subspace Army just like us is consisted of people from many worlds, if there's someone unfamiliar or suspicious walking around, the higher authority can just brushed them off or telling them the suspicious person is a special guests, preventing further investigations." Answered Snake.

"Could that what Iago's been doing ?" Murmured Corrin.

"Is something wrong Corrin ?" Asked Yu.

"This is just a hunch, but.." Corrin showed an image of Iago. "This is Iago, he used to serve as Nohr strategist, he's a very despicable man, and seemed to enjoy bringing death and destruction wherever he goes, he planned to have a false flag operation to get the people to revolt against Xander, my brother and the current king of Nohr."

"He did ? Isn't it easier to just brainwashed him like what Tatanga did ?" Asked Ganondorf.

"I don't know if this a factor, but Nohr have been in conflict with our neighbour the kingdom of Hoshido, and both the Kings of Nohr and Hoshido Xander and Ryoma wanted peace between our nations, majority of the people supported this as they grown sick of the conflict, while the extremist faction completely opposed this." Explained Corrin.

("So I see, a mind control would have make things more suspicious as that would changed a person overnight.") Said Mewtwo.

"So they have to make them believe the people of Hoshido is untrustworthy, convincing the king making peace with them was a mistake and leading to a renewed conflict." Stated Sheik.

"And that's probably where Iago would've stepped in, in the guise of offering a solution he will gained the support of both the people and the extremist faction, furthering Neo Subspace Army influence in the kingdom, whether Nohr win the war or not, Neo Subspace Army will be the ones profitting from this." Added Lucina. "With Iago gaining the people support the king had no choice but to allow him back."

"This maybe unrelated, but I also have these, I forgot to mentioned it earlier, because of so many things going on." Corrin showed everyone an image of the flying creatures he saw at Valla, creatures that Shulk recognize.

"That's a Telethia !? How is it are they in your world ?" Asked the shocked Homs.

"Is that what they called ? It happened when that bright light occurs, soon after Telethia begin appearing in my world." Explained Corrin.

"The dimensional rifts caused by the combined powers of Palkia, Dialga, and Xerneas, which spread the World of Trophy effect to the universe." Explained R.O.B with a regretful tone.

"Of course ! Dimensional rifts !" Shouted Samus which turns everyone's attention to her. "This may be why they need to gain footholds on seat of powers across the worlds, despite the distance, if they have some kind of power that can bend space and time there will be no such things as too far anymore !"

"Leading to a connected route between worlds, it can have many purpose such as supplies transfer or escape routes." Added Captain Falcon.

"Do they really have that kind of power ?" Asked Ike.

"If they have the legendary Pokemon Palkia on their side, then yes it's possible." Responded Red. "Palkia is said to govern space, while Dialga is the Pokemon that controls time, those two powers combined, creating pathways between worlds are child's play for them."

"Is that why there haven't been many spatial distortions ? Because Neo Subspace Army have Palkia to create one that only benefit them ? When Ouma do it there are many unpredictable things happened, like creatures from other worlds arrived in different worlds, madman exploiting the events by taking everything other world has while his own world doesnt to strengthen him and his army further." Said Ken.

"I've been wondering this, but what's Ouma ?" Asked Mac.

"Ouma is an organization detvoed to plunge the world into chaos, they do it by tearing down dimensional walls, allowing worlds that previously separated to be linked with one another, and not just that, time, life, and death are also included, past, present, and future becoming easily accessible, and many of our fallen enemies have come back to life. Ken and I have been dragged into this twice already." Explained Ryu.

"Fiora did say she got involved in something like this before, I didn't believe her at first, but now that I'm getting involved myself, I really believe her." Said Shulk.

"The same goes for my father and me, we got involved as well and travel to many worlds to stop Ouma, encountering many heroes and villains from across the world." Added Lucina.

"Then those secret reports are true then, it never made public, but during one my jobs I discovered secret reports, it seems from my time the Commando Team, Striders, USGF, Star Gladiators, Maverick Hunters are a part of those as well." Added Samus.

"Maverick HHunter, my successor MegaMan X." Murmured Mega Man.

"And now what happened to them happened to us, although this is more like the fifth time this happened to us." Commented Ness.

"Well at a-least for twelve of us." Mario remembered the first time he summoned to the World of Trophy.

"Ahem I would like to get back to topic first, as you know my teleport was an accident, we ended up in Regna Ferox, but thanks to that we found something important." Chrom showed the images of the Shadow Sirens with his golden plate. "They're 2D creatures like Mr. GW could they be from his world ? They call themselves the Shadow Sirens."

"No." Exclaimed Palutena. "That's the Shadow Sirens, and if they're in your worlds that means the book world must've opened."

"The book ? You mean the ones where Paper Peach come from ?" Asked Peach.

"Exactly, the book world is more than just alternate world, they have something the Mushroom World doesnt, for example the Shadow Sirens are creatures that doesn't exist outside the book world, they are the creations of a being known as the Shadow Queen." Explained Palutena.

"The Shadow Sirens kidnapped my sister ! They said they want her as a vessel !" Chrom cannot contain his anger.

"She must be needing your sister to recover her powers, and to materialize in the physical plane, that's one way for spiritual beings like us able to manifest here, but doing that is very difficult, as there's only very few individuals capable of taking a divine or demonic powers within them, your sister must've been a very pure person."

"Yes she was, Emmeryn is a kind person, sometimes I think she's too kind for this cruel world."

"I see, that what makes her suitable as the Shadow Queen's vessel, the only way is save her is to sever their connection. I will explained the details later, for now we have to continue with the meeting." Replied Palutena.

"Don't forget, we also need to save Morgan from Grima's control as well." Reminded Robin.

"Of course that's why we started this journey in the first place." Answered Chrom.

"Hey if you don't mind I'd like to return to the spacetime topic thing." Sonic present an image of a Chaos Emerald. "This is a Chaos Emerald, it's a gem containing enormous power, during my mission it opened a spacetime rift and a strange creature coming out from it."

"What is that ! Some kind of cable like creature !" Exclaimed Chelsea.

"That's an Ultra Beast ! Pokemon that lived in another dimension !" Shouted Red.

"There's Pokemon that lived outside tour world too Red ?" Questioned Olimar.

"Their existence is recently discovered, but yes that would mean there are Pokemon living outside my world, then again there are Pokemon of extraterrestrial origins like Deoxys." Replied Red.

"The Pigmask Army arrived here to take over an energy plant, but this Ultra Beast actually gets in the way of that." Stated Lucas.

"Good timing too, HEXAeco produce unlimited clean energy, if the Neo Subspace Army gets a hold on it..."

"They could produce an endless supplies of war machines !" Exclaimed Snake interjecting Sonic.

"Hold on if I may ask, none of them knew about Galeem, except for a select few, so does their goal have anything to do with Galeem's return ?" (TP)Link raised his hand.

"About that, Galeem is protected by a seven layered barriers to prevent him from being summoned to the physical plane. And the method to breaking each layer is extremely difficult, and the further it gets the more complex the method." Explained Palutena. "For example the way to break the sixth seal is to create a multiversal scale conflict, and the energy produced by the conflict is what's needed to break the seal."

"So now they just unknowingly doomed themselves." Commented Ike.

"Then what about the first seal ? How do you break that ?" Asked Lucina.

"Stellar energy, you need the power of stars to break the first seal." Answered Palutena.

"That doesn't sound difficult." Commented Samus.

"It's actually harder than you think, what we mean by stellar energy are powers from actual stars, as you know stars are actually sun when you get close to it, we're talking about stars not sun." Answered Palutena.

"The energy is very rare, but if you get a hold of Comet Observatory then."

"The power from Lumas !" Shouted Rosalina. "They produce stellar energy when they die."

"Exactly, and half of Comet Observatory power is more than enough to break the first seal." Answered R.O.B. "Which is why I'm very glad you succeed in the mission to retrieve it."

"R.O.B ! Who else knows about Galeem's existence in Neo Subspace Army ?" Asked Samus.

"There's Death and the rest if Dracula's forces, Hades, Ganondorf here, and Tabuu, that's all I know, I don't know if they included anyone else in their inner circle after I left." Explained R.O.B.

"Maybe we don't have to fight them ! We can just tell them about Galeem ! Even they would at least wanted to avoid total annihilation !" Exclaimed Pit.

"It won't be easy, do you think they'll believe us ? Especially with Neo Subspace Army backing their ambitions while we're getting in their way." Objected Dark Pit. "Besides even if they knew this, those who are under Death control can't disobey."

"I'm glad we all able to meet each other again, and formed our own army before it's too late." Said Marth.

"Yeah, it's quite the coincidence we ended up arriving in our allies worlds rather than randomly sent somewhere else, like me arrived at Pac-Mans world when that light showed up." Said Meta Knight.

"That wasn't a coincidence, with Palkia's help I'm the one who send all of you to those locations, making it look like a coincidence." Explained R.O.B. "I promise Palkia I will release it from Giovanni's control, until then, it will have to wait."

"And there's that dragon Rathalos at PNF-404 as well." Remembered Olimar as he used the golden plate to show the image of Rathalos.

"A fierce dragon from another world like that surely will get the Neo Subspace Army attention." Stated Ganondorf.

"Shortly before I betrayed the Neo Subspace Army and gathered all of you I asked Palkia to stabilize the dimensional walls, which is why spacetime rifts rarely happened, and by rare it could happened, but not often, this dragon Rathalos must've get caught up in it." Lamented R.O.B.

"There's also the return of Ing, an entire species of evil aliens desiring to conquer the universe." Said Samus.

"We already secured one of the Divine Beasts, but the enemy got three of them." Link showed an image of the champions and the Demons besdie them. "This is the champions, warriors chosen to pilot the Divine Beasts to fight Calamity Ganon. Their names are Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, and Revali, and now they're under Death's control."

"I see and Slogra and Gaibon are with them as well." Said Richter.

"You know these Demons ?" Asked Cloud.

"Yeah, just like Death is the second in command to Dracula, Slogra and Gaibon are these to Death." Answered Richter.

"Donkey what about that barrel with a face you just brought ?" Asked Young Link.

"His name is Belcha, he's one of K. Rool's minions." Donkey showed them the image using his golden plate. "Well high ranking minion."

"We could get some information from him, what do you say ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"He's still frozen, and I doubt he talks even if we force him too." Said Diddy.

"He doesn't have internal organs so I guess totrure isn't an option then." Snarked Ganondorf, much to everyone bewilderment.

"If that's a joke it's not exactly funny." Fox talk back to him.

"We don't need to resort to torture, if they refused to speak with their mouth, then what about their minds ?" Suggested Captain Falcon. "We have psychics on our side am I right ?"

("Excellent idea Falcon, he doesn't know about us, which means he also doesn't know what we're capable of, he will underestimate Ness and Lucas since they're just children for example, we will exploit that and trick him into talking.") Suggested Mewtwo.

That's right ! Lady Palutena do you know anyone named Menardi ?" Asked Pit. "She called herself a Mars Adept from Weyard."

"Weyard ? That's a completely different world under the Wise One domain, so Death recruiting people from a world where none of you are from as well." Answered Palutena.

"R.O.B. did you know anything about this ?" Asked Ike.

"The only ones I know are anyone from your world, but if what Palutena said is true then it's not just our world where we from that they're after !" Exclaimed R.O.B.

"R.O.B. there's something I'd like to ask you first, Fossil Park America was under attack by mechanical dinosaurs, is that the Neo Subspace Army doing ?" Asked Mac.

"As far as I know we don't have any plans on Earth yet, but if they're behind such incidents then they must be planning something behind my back." Explained R.O.B.

"We already shared everything we know, so now what's our next move ?" Asked Robin.

"I think I know what we must do next, thanks to Komurasaki's power we were able to find out Death next target, but first let me show you these." Richter showed an image of Carmilla and Laura. "This is Carmilla and Laura, Dracula's other high ranking minions, they were at Mt. Hikami releasing the black waters there to fill the place with strong spiritual powers so that Demons can manifests in physical plane."

"Komurasaki is that nature apirit you guys brought back right ?" Asked Pit which Simon confirmed.

"Well looks like Viridi's going to be very happy knowing there's a nature spirit on our side." Snarked Dark Pit.

("Okay so what's our next move ? Should we after Carmilla now ?") Asked Lucario.

"Yes, they say they were going to a place called Dragon Palace, does anyone knows about that ?" Asked Simon.

"If it's the same Dragon Palace then we do know, Ryu and have been there twice, the owner is none other than Princess Otohime." Explained Ken. "But why would Death want to go..That must be it !"

"The Golden Seed !" Realized Ryu.

"Of course ! Something like this happened before ! When Black Valkyrie took control of the souls of the dead ! Valkyrie used the Golden Seed to free them from her control !" Added Ken.

"Will this work !? Zelda released Urbosa's soul from Death control, but Death just placed his control over her again." Stated Link.

"Either way we can't let them have the Golden Seed, it has the power to grant wishes, all kind of wishes, imagine what would happened should it falls to the wrong hands." Warned Palutena.

"Then we have no time to waste ! Where is the Dragon Palace located ?" Asked Wolf.

"At the bottom of the Ghost Sea in Hell, but don't worry this time I'll be coming with you on this mission." Declared Palutena.

"Are you gonna have Poseidon split the waters again Lady Palutena ?" Asked Pit sarcastically.

"No, I'll just take everyone there using a light barrier, and not to worry, you can breathe inside the palace, so you don't have to worry about suffocating to death." Explained Palutena.

"I know it's bad if they have the seed, but last time the seed is sealed so that it can't be used immediately." Explained Ken.

"I know, but the thing is the power of Deities can bypass those shields, and since Death is a Deity, this seals won't work on him !" Answered Palutena. "You're pretty much pitting Fairies against Gods."

"Then that's where we're headed for this mission I would like to ask the fighters from 1st to 4th tournament to participate, everyone else remained on standby in case we need reinforcements." Commanded R.O.B.

"R.O.B we aren't just gonna focus on Death and ignoring the other villains do we ?" Asked (TP)Zelda.

"We won't, but when it comes to size and manpower they have us beat, we need to focus on doing what we can." Replied R.O.B.

"What about our friends and family we brought here ? We told them about Galeem, World of Trophy and everything." Asked Chrom.

"I don't have any objection to that, if anything we need more support from the outside, we're the ones with the knowledge of what happened behind the scenes, your friends and families also have the right to know what happened." Replied R.O.B.

"But what about those from worlds none of us are from ? Like Weyard ? Unlike us no one from there ever been summoned to the World of Trophy !" Exclaimed Pit.

"Whenever there's villains there always heroes to stop them, we need to find those heroes and warned them." Suggested Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf's right, in the past of Weyard there are groups of Adepts who saved their world from destruction, and if someone from Weyard is a part of Neo Subspace Army the heroes there deserve to know the bigger picture." Palutena agreed with Ganondorf.

"Then we agree, we will come to those other worlds to warned them, but first we need to go to the Dragon Palace to stop Death." Concluded R.O.B. "And to clarify, Neo Subspace Army consisted of all of your former enemies but it seems there are many more members we have yet to know, so everyone be on your guard."

With that the meetings over and the fighters prepare for their next mission.

Meanwhile...

**Dracula's Castle**

"Preparation is now complete, our next target is Dragon Palace." Stated Death.

""Okay, should you need any reinforcements just gave me a call." Said Hades.

"Of course, and Hades once I'm done with my mission in the Dragon Palace, please pay a visit to Palkia, I'm sure it's bored to be around Giovanni most of the time."

"Ooh delightful idea Death, maybe I will, and have it fool around a bit with it's space related powers."

"Mark my words, this time it's you Smash fighters who will never see it coming." Vowed Death.

* * *

**And done, sorry for the delay, my job really cuts my writing time, but I promised to deliver a chapter this week. So longer than usual most of these chapter detail the fighters who didn't go on mission and also after the mission, also I'm adding more interaction between characters namely the Smashers allies, sorry I won't be able to do long interactions, time really isn't on my side.**

**And now characters from Nintendo made games whether they appeared on Smash or not will be making appearance in future chapters, slowly getting involved with the plot.**

**Phoenix Featherman is a Power Ranger like show in the Persona Series.**

**The Wise One from Golden Sun isn't a Deity, but a powerful machine created by the Ancients in Weyard distant past.**

**In this fic Assist Trophy isn't counted as making appearance in Smash so while characters like Isaac or Starfy have appeared in Smash albeit as an Assist Trophy, none of the characters know who they are.**

**So yeah I'm referencing a lot of Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone, but it's my favourite game, I can't help it, but not to worry as Nintendo and Smash is my main focus here. Characters from other games will only be mentioned.**


	59. Time to Prepare

**S.S Light**

After the meeting is over the fighters left the room in droves, (TP)Zelda then approach Red and tapped his shoulder.

Red turned around to see (TP)Zelda behind him. "Red there's something a forgot to mentioned during the meeting." She then showed Red a pokeball.

"A pokeball ? Did you find this in Hell !?" Asked a surprised Red.

"More like I took it, Menardi have this Pokeball, and I take it from her after we beat her." Answered Zelda. "There's a Moltres inside this Pokeball."

"A Moltres !" Reds shouting ended up turning everyone's attention to him.

"Ah that's right ! (TP)Zelda ! Tell Red what we saw !" Exclaimed Pit.

"What do you see ?" Pondered Red curious.

"This Moltres is very unusual, it's surrounded by a dark aura, and for some reason all four of us are the only ones able to see it, but Ike can't." Answered (TP)Zelda.

Hearing Zelda's explanation Red realized something terrible. "Shadow Pokemon !" Again screamed Red.

"What's with the yelling !? And what is this Shadow Pokemon ?" Bowser complained at Red's yelling.

"Shadow Pokemon are Pokemons that are experimented to increase their power, but at the cost of their sanity, Shadow Pokemons are violent and aggressive and known to attack their own trainers, and regarding appearance they don't look different from normal Pokemon, but people with sixth sense or by using a certain machine we will be able to detect the dark auras, telling the difference between normal and Shadow Pokemon." Explained Red.

("Another experimentation on Pokemon done by humans. I see they never learn, was it Team Rocket behind this ?") Asked Mewtwo trying to contain it's anger.

"I wasn't involved in the incident personally, but Team Rocket isn't behind that incident, the organization responsible for creating Shadow Pokemon are called Cipher, but I thought they were defeated years ago." Pondered Red.

"Whether it's Cipher or Team Rocket if a Shadow Pokemon is in the possession of Neo Subspace Army, we know what we must do." Stated (TP)Zelda. "Red is there anyway to turn Moltres back ?"

"There's a way to do it, Shadow Pokemon can be purified to turn them back to normal, but there's a process, and...wait ! Zelda maybe your magic can purify Moltres ! Your magic is a bane of evil, maybe it also can be used to purify a Shadow Pokemon !" Exclaimed Red.

"Understood, I will try to use my power to purify Moltres." (TP)Zelda agreed to help.

"Okay let's go to the Monster Sanctuary, and Fox bring those Koffings to the Sanctuary." Said Red seeing the Koffings floating in the ship.

"Got it Red." When Fox about to use his golden plate Rodin stopped him.

"There's no need to tinker with that thing whenever you want to visit the Sanctuary, I created a door that will lead you to there " Rodin pointed at the large fancy silver looking door that wasn't there before.

"Alright thanks Rodin, let's go." Red, Pikachu, (TP)Zelda, and Fox entered the door, bringing the Koffings that Fox rescue along.

"Let's go as well, Ness, Lucas, Mewtwo, there's something I would like to ask Belcha, Ness or Lucas prepare your PSI Fire to defrost him." Donkey then brought the psychics to the Monster Sanctuary.

**Rosalina's Room**

"Sorry I left all of you during the meeting earlier, I miss you all my children." Rosalina hugged her Lumas.

**Hallway**

"So you're saying Pegasus can be rode by men now ?" Marth asked Ganondorf.

"Yes, we tried it before, Bowser wanted to try as well but we managed to stop him." Confirmed Ganondorf. "If you'd like to see for yourself the Pegasi are in the Monster Sanctuary." Ganondorf and Marth then entered the Sanctuary.

"Lady Palutena, is there anyway to save my sister ?" Chrom dying to know about saving Emmeryn.

"You can, the only way is to defeat Emmeryn, since your Falchion have been awakened by Naga it should be enough to do it." Answered Palutena, however this only make Chrom distraught.

"You're asking me to point my sword at my sister !?" Replied a shocked Chrom.

"You don't have to kill her, just hit her enough, Naga's divine power will harm Shadow Queen, weakening her grip on Emmeryn, and if your lucky Emmeryn herself will have the strength to resist Shadow Queen's possession, forcing her to leave Emmeryn body, and once she does, you need to strike her body part that attaches herself to Emmeryn, with that you'll sever their ties for good."

"Understood Lady Palutena, if that what it takes to save my sister then so be it, I will do as you told." Chrom's hesitation is gone and ready to save his sister with a strong resolve.

Snake sitting on a bench in the hallway thinking about the meeting when Little Mac approached him wanting to know what he thinks. "Thinking a lot Snake ?" Asked the boxer also sitting on the bench joining the spy.

"Yeah, at the way we deduced the enemy plan during the meeting, it's like we're fighting an entire interconnected criminal organization." Answered Snake.

"Yeah I agree, it's like that spy movie despite many of it's key member defeated at the end the leader and organization shows no sign of weakening. And now we're supposed to deal with that !?"

"Kid I get that your worried, and for good reason too, now that I know Big Boss returned, there's no doubt he will be placed in an important position, or a combat related position, this will make things tough for us, what about you kid ? Any adversaries who wanted to see you fall for good ?"

"I won't go that far, but there aren't exactly a lot of people I can call friends in the ring, especially Super Macho Man, since he's a part of Neo Subspace Army, at least he can use his fame and wealth as financial backer or something like that."

"Looks like we both got a lot of work ahead of us." Stated Snake.

**Deck**

Young Link and (OoT)Zelda at the deck.

"So are you really doing this ? What if she's not alone ?" Asked (OoT)Zelda.

"I'm not worried, even if she's not there's nothing they can do, I'm gonna do it." Young Link played his ocarina, singing the Song of Saria, hoping to communicate with her.

Soon, a vision of Saria appears surprised to see her friends again. "Link ! Zelda ! I..."

"Saria you're not to blame for all this ! Death the one forcing you to do this !" Assured (OoT)Zelda.

"Saria, there's something you need to know, what Death truly planning." Young Link then told Saria about Galeem and the true purpose of Neo Subspace Army, unsurprisingly Saria is left in shock after hearing this.

"No ! But why would Death do something like this ? he's going to get destroyed himself."

"We don't know why he wanted to summon Galeem in the first place, and I doubt he'll tell you, so Saria can you please tell us about Neo Subspace Army plans ?" Pleaded (OoT)Zelda.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to help you, but all of us under clear orders not to reveal anything to anyone outside the army, I have no choice but to obey." Answered Saria with a tear in her face.

"We'll get you free Saria, I promise we will save you, I swear as the Hero of Time !" Declared Young Link.

"Thank you, but at the very least I can tell you this, many of our members have been deployed for missions, that's all I can say."

"Understood, thank you for your information." The connection then got cut off.

"What do you think Zelda ?" Asked Young Link. "They're all on the move again."

"In terms of number we're much less than they are, we should focus on Death group first." Answered (OoT)Zelda.

"Zelda you foil Iago's plan using your precognitive abilities right ? Can you do it again ?" Asked Young Link.

"Honestly I tried it earlier, but for some reason I can't see anything, they must've blocked future vision abilities, I don't think we can be one step ahead of them." Answered (OoT)Zelda.

**Library**

Lucina is at the library all by herself contemplating. "Things has gone well for now, but how much time do I have left ?"

_Flashback..._

After the defeat of Grima in the present time, the future is altered, and Lucina and her friends are supposed to fade from existence since that means her timeline never happened, however...

"How can this be possible ? I'm still alive ?" Questioned Lucina.

"Hello Lucina." A voice spoke to Lucina but nobody's around her.

"This voice is ? Lady Tiki ?" Asked Lucina.

"Yes, I use my power to keep you from fading, there's one last mission I'd like you to fulfill."

"What is it ?"

"Grima, somehow has resurrected, how'd it happened I don't know, but he's trying to return to the timeline where he was vanquished, the timeline that you went to." Answered Tiki.

"But how ? Robin landed the killing blow, Grima should be dead ! That's what Naga said."

"What Naga said is correct, but somehow an otherworldly power made this possible, and as a result Grima can exist independently from Robin, although right now his resurrection still incomplete, he still needs a vessel to regain his powers. I'm sorry Lucina, but my powers won't last long, you are right now living on borrowed time." Explained Tiki.

"I see, I don't mind, I always knew this was gonna happen anyway, what last mission you need me to do ?"

"I need you to stop Grima, but first I will gift you with this." A small bright glowing light appeared in front of Lucina. "Lucina I'm sorry to put you through this, and should you fall in battle i grant you the power to transfer your strength, skills, and memories to your baby self in this timeline."

_Back to present..._

"Grima you will not terrorized another world as long as we're here, I hope I still have time left, if not then I hope you can take my place my parallel self."

**Hangar**

Roy wondering around the hangar as there is something that caught his attention earlier.

"So this is what future people use ? Just like that thing Wario sometimes use in battle ? What do they call it again ? A motorcycle ?" A motorbike is what caught Roy's attention as technically speaking it's like a metallic horse.

"Let's see, how do you use this thing ?" Roy had no idea what he's doing started doing random things to the bike, he accidentally turned it on, the bike started speeding and releasing itself from Roy's grip until it crashes the wall, panicked by what happened Roy quietly sneaked out from the hangar, unaware Cloud heard the crash and managed to spot him before Roy's left the hangar.

**Conference Room**

"So this a-time we're dealing with Neo Subspace Army which consists a-of all of our enemies, and that includes the Koopa Troop, Shroobs, Demons, Dracula's Forces, Pigmask Army, Eggman Empire, Team Rocket, and many more.." Questioned Mario.

"Yeah, and that's not even a quarter of it." Lamented R.O.B.

"Look ! We've made it this a-far I know we can a-win !" Assured Mario.

"You're right Mario, we must succeed !" Confirmed R.O.B.

"Hey R.O.B what about the energy tank ? It's not like we can go to the Observatory now, that's under the Cornerian Military treating it like it's their property now." Falco went back inside asking about the energy container. "And besides if they have the other half of the Observatory energy won't it be enough for them to break the first seal ?"

"They can't, if they do that the Observatory will be useless as it will have no power, Neo Subspace Army wanted to use the Observatory for their own purpose, specifically as a vehicle that can travel anywhere fast, or as a battleship that housed many facilities for their nefarious purpose, which is why they need the other half of the energy, which is what we have now." Explained R.O.B.

"I see, so are we gonna make a move on the Observatory ?" Asked Fakco.

"Obviously, but not right now as we have another mission soon." Answered R.O.B.

Meanwhile...

**Hallway**

"And that concludes the tour, hope you stop by the shop, we have anything even things your own world doesn't have." HMS was giving the newcomers a tour around the ship while the fighters having a meeting, after that's done he returned to the ship store.

"Fascinating, to think something like this actually exists ! Should I bring some of these 'technologies' back to Regna Ferox we would be unstoppable." Murmured Flavia which give her suspicious looks from Lon'qu and Olivia.

"You there ! Komurasaki right ?" Called out Dark Pit.

"Yes I am, are you a fallen angel ?" Komurasaki commented at Dark Pit's appearance.

"Umm no, it's a long story, anyway I need you to come with me to the Monster Sanctuary, she'll chew me out if I don't introduce you to her." Said Dark Pit annoyed, and grabbing Kmoraeaki's arm.

"Wait, who wanted to see me ?" Asked Komurasaki being pulled away by Dark Pit.

"The Goddess of nature Viridi." Dark Pit and Komurasaki then entered the Monster Sanctuary.

Everyone else decided to look around the ship, it seems HMS magically expanded the hallway to create more rooms for the fighters.

**Shop**

Caeda went to the shop looking around to see what they have, and she surprised at the items as many if them doesn't exists in her world, and then Bayonetta come along to do some shopping.

The witch then approached Caeda. "Looking for something ?"

"Oh yes, you're.."

"Bayonetta or Cereza, take your pick." Stated the witch.

"I see, well I'm Caeda, nice to meet you Cereza." Answered the blue haired girl.

"Oh so you're Caeda ? Marth's wife am I correct ? He told us a lot about you, I must say he's taste in women is good." Complimented Bayonetta.

"Oh, thank you, we've been through a lot together, and to think we got to see each other again after so long." Replied Caeda.

"So you're looking for something ?" Asked the witch.

"I'm looking for a change of clothes, but I don't seem to know what to buy, some of these outfits are rather unfamiliar to me." Answered the Pegasus Knight.

"Lucky for you I'm right here, now let's pick up some clothes." Bayonetta then helped Caeda picking a clothes to buy, both for casual wear, for events, and even nighttime wear.

"Umm..this is quite revealing." Caeda seemed uncomfortable with the sexy lingerie Bayonetta choose for her.

"Trust me, men love this stuff, Marth will never takes his eyes off you once he sees you in that." After some reluctance in Caedas part she decided to buy the clothes, Bayonetta's paying for her this time.

"If you're in the mood to make some money, there's a portal over there that leads to a nest of evil angels, kill them and we will get the money we need." After explaining Bayonetta then leave the shop already bought what she needs.

**Lounge**

"So you're a dancer Olivia ?" Asks Chelsea.

"Yes, I am I am have stage fright now and then, but I love performing and entertaining the people." Replied the shy dancer. "Are you a dancer too Miss Chelsea ?"

"No I'm a yoga instructor, that said I do trained my body well, maybe knowing how to dance is an option for me."

"Yoga ? What's that ?" Asked the dancer.

"I think it's best if I show you." Chelsea then bring Olivia to the gym to explain what yoga is.

"A swordfighter from Lucina's neighbouring country huh ?" Captain Falcon tried to strike up a conversation with Lon'qu. "She said you're working as the Kings bodyguard, that makes you really strong then."

"That I am, but as for 'really strong' that's hard to say as I still kept on training to improve my myself, and now with me coming to other worlds I wonder if I could keep up ?" Doubted the swordsman.

"It's true you are now dealing with people from other worlds who may have powers and abilities completely alien to you, but that's a more reason to improve yourself further !" Exclaimed Falcon. "Come let us train together !" Falcon dragged Lon'qu to the training room.

"To think Planet Popstar have such incredible history and connections ! Nearly everyone find that planet as backwater." Said U-Mos surprised.

"Maybe you should think twice before you call our home backwater, Popstar just doesn't have any need for unnecessary development." Replied Dedede.

"You should see who or what that live there, we're strong enough to be a one man army." Stated Bandana Dee.

"I sure like that, and I begged of you please lend your strength against our enemies the Ing." Begged U-Mos.

"We will, right Taranza ?" Kirby looked at his insectoid friend.

"Umm yes, we would like to help." Replied the Sectra.

**Monster Sanctuary - Hill**

On a top of a hill Fox, (TP)Zelda and Red chose this location to purify Moltres as it's quite far from the other creatures and no trees nearby so that Moltres doesn't accidentally burn the forests. (TP)Zelda then send out Moltres from the Pokeball, but since the legendary bird never receive any kind of healing it's still too tired to move.

"Wow you guys really did a number on it." Fox commented at the beat up Moltres.

"We have no choice, it was acting very aggressive." (TP)Zelda defended herself.

"Okay okay, while it's still weak now's your chance to do it." Said Red.

"Alright here I go." (TP)Zelda put her hands in front and starting to emit a bright light, and blast it towards Moltres.

"Did it work ?" Asked Red.

"It should work, I don't see the dark aura anymore." Answered (TP)Zelda.

"Okay, I'm gonna heal the Moltres, Zelda, Pikachu, Fox, don't let your guard down." Pikachu, (TP)Zelda,.and Fox for a battle. Red then come closer and sprayed the firebird with a Full Restore, quickly restoring the legendary bird to full health. Moltres then fly around in circles above the fighters, and it descend back down, Moltres spoke to Red and the fighters telepathically.

("Thank you for freeing me, to think I'm subjected to being a Shadow Pokemon again.") Said Moltres.

"Whoa ! It can talk !") Fox is shocked by Moltres capability for speech.

"Moltres is a legendary Pokemon, of course they have higher intellect than normal Pokemon." Explained (TP)Zelda.

"We're happy to help, but please tell us, how did this happened to you ?" Asked Red.

("The only thing I remembered is at my home Mt. Ember, Giovanni come to me, dressed in golden armor and for some reason I cannot disobey his words, which allows me to be captured, I never came out from a pokeball ever since, but I know that when I was inside I suffered a tremendous pain, and my memories a blur after that.") Explained Moltres.

"Golden armor ?" Asked (TP)Zelda.

"I see, in a region called Oblivia there's a story about an ancient king using an armor which have the power to control Pokemon, Team Rocket must've found it and used it, with it no Pokemon can resist his control." Explained Red. "I'm sure with this armor Giovanni planned to have all legendary Pokemons to submit under his command !"

"What ! Red you said legendary Pokemons are like deities of your world right ? How are we supposed to win against that !?" Exclaimed Fox.

"They're strong, but not invincible, if we have the right type advantage, fighting them shouldn't the too hard." Answered Red.

"But you're the only Pokemon trainer here." Pointed (TP)Zelda.

"Maybe I should told Blue and Green about this, but I haven't seen them after we got separated in Alola." Red starting to worry.

("Red I heard so much about you, how you cared about your Pokemons and how you able to make your name across the world, please allow me to lend you my power I wished to help you on your quest.") Offered Moltres.

"Of course ! We would like to have you on board, and I promise you should Neo Subspace Army have Zapdos and Articuno or Lugia with them we will free them as well !" Declared the Pokemon trainer.

("I know, and I bleieve you will, please save Zapdos, Articuno, and my master Lugia should they fall to Neo Subspace Army hand.") Pleaded Moltres.

"You can count on us !" Exclaimed Red. After which Moltres leave them to find a place to call home in the Monster Sanctuary, luckily there's a volcano not too far from where Red is standing right now.

**Monster Sanctuary - Ranch**

"Honestly they really do have everything here." Snarked Ganondorf looking a the really wide ranch area. "Well I suppose I can ask Malanya to bring Phantom here."

Marth tried getting close to a Pegasus and to his surprise it does shows no hostility to the king. "Unbelievable, it does not being aggressive towards men." Marth then opened the stable, bring the Pegasus outside and ride it, he get a hold on the reins and fly with the Pegasus much to his joy.

"I see he's overjoyed, oh well everyone need to know to ride one eventually." Said Ganondorf looking at Marth flying above.

"This is amazing ! Wait till everyone sees this !" Exclaimed Marth until he remembered. "Oh right, they're all gone, and worst case scenario they're all working for Neo Subspace Army now...get a grip Marth, we vowed to save our friends and families, we will find a way !"

**Monster Sanctuary - Forest Clearing**

Dark Pit brought Komurasaki to a clearing in the middle of a forest.

"Sorry to dragged you here, but she won't stop chewing on me if I didnt." Dark Pit apologized to Komurasaki.

"That's okay, but who is it wanted to see me ?" Asked the nature Yokai.

"It's me !" Shouted a voice from somewhere, soon a little girl appeared out of nowhere and proceed to shake Komurasaki's hand excitedly. "It's a great honor to meet you ! My name is Viridi, and I'm the Goddess of Nature, Dark Pit told me there's a nature spirit in the ship so I insists I meet one in person !"

"So where's Phos and Lux ? We didn't see them again after we got here ?" Asked Dark Pit about Phos and Lux.

"I send them here, seeing how direction the situations here, you're allowed to use the Lightning Chariot freely until this mission's over.

"Thats generous of you, anyway glad you're happy Viridi, but Komurasaki here may not share your hatred toward Humans." Snarked Dark Pit.

"Oh that's a let down, but I suppose i can at least try to tolerate those humans if they have a nature spirit on their side." Replied the nature Goddess. "So how did it happened ? How did you ended up joining the...Dark Pit what's the name of our team again ?"

"We don't have a team name, I admit it will be hard to call us if we don't have a name, maybe I should talk about this with the others." Said Dark Pit. "Anyway as for how she ended up joining us, the team that went to Earth the ones who found her, apparently Dracula's forces have plans on Earth."

"I don't know what they're up to, but I can't stand by and do nothing !" Exclaimed the Yokai.

"And we're here to help you with that !" Exclaimed Viridi as the two continues talking.

**Monster Sanctuary - Underground Prison**

Donkey and the psychics entered the cave, and as it turns out there's an elevator inside the cave, they went in and Donkey press the button that will lead them to the underground prison.

They arrived at floor B70, which revealed a very high tech underground prison with bright lights, with and force fields to prevent an escape, they then arrived at a cell where Belcha is imprisoned, and of course he's still frozen.

"They really went all out with this." Commented Ness.

"I know, but let's just enjoy all the facilities we have." Said Donkey. "We don't know where to put Belcha if there's no prison around here, now Ness, Lucas, do your thing and stay out of sight ! And Mewtwo stay out of sight for now." Donkey turn off the force field while Ness and Lucas used PSI Fire, and PK Fire to defrost Belcha, the ice melted, the two psychics then stay out of sight by standing in front of the cell next to Belcha's cell, Mewtwo levitate above hidden form Belcha's sight using it's psychic powers, and Donkey tunred the force field back on.

"Oww oww fire ! Fire !" The talking barrel begin jumping around to extinguish the fire, he then turned around to see his nemesis standing not too far from him.

"I see you woken up Belcha." Greeted Donkey sarcastically.

"You ! Donkey Kong wait till I get my jaws on you ! Ouch !" Belcha not realizing he's in a jail cell charged at Donkey only to hit a force field.

"Forget it Belcha, you're our prisoner now, so I suggest you cooperate with us or stay here forever !" Threatened Donkey.

"You don't scare me Kong ! I would never cooperate with the likes of you !" Belcha turned around again facing the cell wall.

"Tell me what K. Rool do with my family !" Shouted Donkey hitting the force field.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." Mocked the talking barrel. "Although if you release me from this prison I could tell you what happened to them, hopefully they're still alive."

Knowing Belcha refused to talk Donkey looked at Ness and Lucas, the two nodded signaling they already read Belcha's mind, he looked at Mewtwo next and Mewtwo also nodded. Donkey then faced Belcha and continue the act.

"This isn't over Belcha ! I will come back here again and you better ready to talk then !" Donkey walked out in anger much to Belcha's sadistic Glee, not realizing Donkey's yelling is just an act.

Donkey and the psychics returned to the surface, once the elevator reached 1st floor Donkey asked the psychics what they see in Belcha's mind.

**Monster Sanctuary - Cave Entrance**

"As we suspect, Neo Subspace Army wanted to use the Kong Isle as a base, which is why the pplace is under attack, I saw a big walking walrus wearing a viking helmet there. " Answered Ness.

"As for your family it's still undecided, hopefully they're fine." Added Lucas. "Sorry DK, that's all we can find from him, I guess he wouldn't know the complete details of Neo Subspace Army plan.

"I know my family will, they've been through a lot like I do, I need to believe in them." Replied Donkey. "It's unfortunate Belcha doesn't know anything more, and that walrus you saw is Lord Fredrik, the leader of Snowmad Tribe."

("I may have an idea.") Said Mewtwo which intrigued everyone.

"What idea ?" Asked Donkey.

("We released Belcha, and send him back to Neo Subspace Army.") Answered Mewtwo which give the other three a dumbfounded look.

"Mewtwo please tell me you're joking." Said Donkey in a disbelief tone.

("What I'm trying to say is we use Belcha as a sleeper agent, either Lucas, Ness, or me will put Belcha under hypnosis, and we use him as our information provider.") Explained Mewtwo.

"That's quite..underhanded." Replied Ness.

("I know, but considering the enemy sheer number we can't afford to play fair, whatever they do is to bring Galeem you the universe, and we can't let that happened.") Answered Mewtwo.

"I agree with Mewtwo, I need to know what happened to my family, but we're going to tell everyone about this first." Donkey than used his golden plate to contact his teammates about their plan.

Shortly after, everyone gathered at where Donkey and the psychics are, in front of the cave that leads to the prison.

"So what's so important that you have to bring all of us here ?" Asked Bayonetta, and by all she means the newcomers are there as well.

"Ahem everyone, some you may saw me coming back here carrying a frozen barrel that has a face on it." Donkey started talking.

"Yeah, we saw, although I thought it's just one of your items with faces." Interjected Shulk.

"Well this one is actually a real living being, a talking barrel named Belcha." Continued Donkey.

"A talking barrel ? Okay it hasn't been long yet and even I found this bizarre." Commented Tails.

"Get used to it Tails, you'll be seeing a lot of weird things when you're around with us." Replied Sonic. "Besides you just saw a talking umbrella earlier right ?"

"Well yeah, I'm just surprised how you take all this so well." Commented Tails.

"And Belcha works for this guy, I forget to mentioned him during the meeting." Donkey used his gioden plate and shows the image of a fat crocodile wearing a red cape and crown. "This is King K. Rool he's the leader of our mortal enenmies the Kremling Krew."

"We saw him ! That's the fat crocodile that shows up shortly after we left Subspace !" Shouted Popo. "So he's Donkey Kongs enemy."

"Correct Popo and he's not alone, look at this." This time Donkey shows and image of a walrus dressed like a viking."

"A viking walrus ? Not gonna lie that's actually kinda fits." Commented Mac.

"This is Lord Fredrik, he's the leader of Snowmad Tribe, they attack our home before, turning our tropical home into a freezing winter not wonderland !" Said Donkey angrily.

"And now they're working together, Is that right ?" Asked Roy.

"Yes, and this is where the plan comes in, we're going to use Belcha as a sleeper agent !" Donkey Kongs exclamation caused many people to be shocked.

"Wait Donkey, you're not serious aren't you ? Are we really gonna do whatever it takes to beat our enemy !? Using monsters is bad enough, but planting a mole ? I don't know if I agree with this !" Objected Falcon.

"I agree with Donkey Kong, this may be the only way for us to gain Intel on our enemies." Snake agreed with the idea.

"So am I, I need to know where and what my minions are doing !" Roared Bowser also agreed with the idea.

"Won't this be risky ? Whatever it is we're doing to them, they can do the same to us !" Exclaimed Marth.

"They will do it if they can, don't forget this is war, and all's fair in war, so I don't see why we can't ?" Questioned Snake which Marth unable to answer.

"Some of us are Kings, surely hard decisions are no stranger to us, Marth, Chrom, surely you've made choices your not proud of because there aren't any other options left." Stated Ganondorf.

"R.O.B. what do a-you think, personally I a-also agree to this, because we have no a-choice." Said Mario while R.O.B is thinking.

R.O.B then made a decision. "Everyone I approve of this plan, this maybe our only shot of getting Intel on our enemies, it's possible our enemies have figured out our teamwork and familiarity with other worlds are the reason we're able to emerge victorious on our battles, and no doubt our enemies will realize this do the same, right now Belcha may be under King K. Rool's command, but soon he will be working alongside other villains, and we're going to exploit that."

After some thinking the other fighters ended up agreeing with the plan, the newcomers doesn't know what to say because they have no idea what to say.

("So we all agreed then, the plan is approved.") Asked Mewtwo one more time.

"Yes, there's no going back, execute this plan !" Commanded R.O.B.

"Donkey, the jail is created to prevent any means of escape, the force field isn't just to contain prisoners, but also neutralizing their powers, abilities, weapons, even any skill they have through learning and effort, you have to deactivate the force field to use your powers inside the jail cell." Explained Palutena.

"I see, thank you for the warning Lady Palutena." Thanked Donkey.

"Wait !? How are you gonna get Belcha off the ship !?" Asked Agent 4.

"Already covered, Popo, Nana I need you two to come with us." Said Donkey.

"Okay." Agreed Nana. With that Donkey, the psychics, and ice climbers head down to the underground prison.

**Monster Sanctuary - Underground Prison**

Donkey and co. returned to the prison to execute their plan, Donkey stand in front of Belcha's cell to confront him again while everyone else hide.

"Belcha !" Shouted Donkey.

"You're back, and honestly a lot faster than I expect, so you're ready to let me go ?" Asked Belcha.

"Actually I do " Donkey then pressed a button and turned off the force field."

"Hah I'm free ! You fool ! Like I will tell you anything ! Honestly to think you would be this stupid by letting me go !" The moment the force field is off Belcha quickly jumped out of his cell, mocked Donkey and proceed to the exit, however jumped away from Donkey he hit an invisible wall. "Ouch ! What is this ? And invisible wall !?"

("Something like that.") Mewtwo teleported in front of Belcha and so are Ness and Lucas.

"What the !? Who ? What !?" Belcha getting panicked, Mewtwo then lift the talking barrel with it's telekinesis to prevent an escape.

"No Belcha, if anything I got you where I want you, and let me introduce you, this is my friend Mewtwo, and you had no idea the friends I made from other worlds." Said Donkey in calm and menacing tone.

("Minion of King K. Rool, you work for us now.") Mewtwo and the PSI kids come closer and brainwashed Belcha, by combining their powers they completely overpowering Belcha's mind, turning him into the fighters sleeper agent, Belcha is now in a trance.

("We're done, the keyword will be 'devastated barrel'") Revealed Mewtwo.

"Popo, Nana now it's your turn." Donkey called the ice climbers who are hiding in the cell next to Belcha. "I want you to freeze him, I will teleported him back to the Kong Isle."

Popo, Nana, with the help of Ness and Lucas combined their ice powers to freeze Belcha again, Mewtwo inserted a golden plate inside Belcha to allow easy transmitting information, and then Donkey used his golden plate to send Belcha back to the Kong Isle.

("Okay, that should do it, I infused the golden okate with my power, anything or anyone inside that barrel will ever notice the golden plate I placed.") Said Mewtwo.

"Then let's go back to the surface, our mission is done." With their mission complete Donkey and co. used the elevator to go back to the surface.

**Monster Sanctuary - Cave Entrance**

Donkey and co. returns after succeeding their mission, with everyone waiting for them.

"So how'd it go ?" Asked Chelsea.

"We succeed, now Belcha doesn't even know he work for us now." Answered Donkey.

"Then that's that, everyone I know our methods are getting more unscrupulous lately, but I assure you we won't cross a line that leads to a no return, now isuggests we familiarize ourselves with each other's enemies first." Claimed R.O.B, after some little hesitation everyone then dispersed and left the Sanctuary.

**S.S Light**

Everyone then went back to the ship, after showing each other of their enemies and monsters native to their worlds, they begin shopping for supplies for their next mission, soon night came, they all returned to their rooms, take a bath, and head to the dining room for dinner.

**Dining Hall**

"This sure have getting bigger." Commented Peach.

"You a-know what they say Peach, the more the merrier." Smiled Mario.

"You big brute ! To think I have to work alongside you ! After what you did to us many times !" Shouted Starlow.

"Peach will be happier ruling beside me ! So why don't you minding your own business ! Star pipsqueak !" Bowser shouted back.

"Never a-mind." Mario take his word back after seeing Bowser and Starlow fighting.

"Here Chrom and Lon'qu I got you a drink, now this drink a bit special, so you have to chug it." Dedede give Chrom and Lon'qu a canned drink.

"Thanks Dedede, so Lon'qu I heard you and Falcon have been sparring ?" Asked Chrom.

"Yes, and he beat me unarmed, this goes to show that I still have much to learn, and during our battle he did offered to train me in martial arts, he has a point on what will I do should I don't have my sword on me." Replied the bodyguard.

"Maybe I should join you on that, I need all the strength needed to complete our mission, I failed in saving my sister because the enemies I faced are well very flat." Said Chrom feeling dejected.

"We'll save your sister, count on it !" Lon'qu tapped Chrom's shoulder as the two then take a seat on the table.

"So how do you open this thing ? And a drink inside a metal container ? This ideas are really unexpected." Lon'qu have difficulty opening the soda can.

"Let's see, Dedede said to do this." Chrom put his finger under the tabs ring, and pulled the backside of the ring, opening the can, Lon'qu mimicked what Chrom does and opned his can as well. The two men chugged their drinks as Dedede instructed, Dedede then started snickering.

"This drink ! It feels.. BUUUUUURRRPPP" before Lon'qu finished his sentence he and Chrom belt out a really loud burp, and Dedede laughed really loud succeeding in pranking the two men.

"Dedede, did you a-prank the medieval men again ?" Questioned Luigi. "You did that to Roy, Marth, Ike, Robin, and Lucina before."

"Hahah great one you two." Snake impressed by their belch, which left the two men embarrassed and glared at Dedede.

"These carbonated drinks who even come up with it ?" Asked Ike. "Though I admit I like it."

"Hey Diddy ! I want that !" Yelled Link as Diddy used telekinesis to hoard the plate full of banana cream pie.

"Alright you guys come out." Red send out all his Pokemon and Pikachu and they also eat, there's Charizard, Snorlax, Lapras, Aerodactyl, Espeon, and Pikachu.

"That kid handling monsters like a pro, is he gonna be okay ?" Asked Amy.

"Apparently in Red's world catching and training monsters can be done as early as 10 years old." Explained Marth.

"The universe is a vast place, I never would've thought raising monsters can be a part of life as well." Commented Dixie.

"Careful Popo that soup is still hot." Warned Bandana Dee.

"Not a problem for me." Popo blew icy breath at the soup carefully, quickly removing the heat.

"Wow, the soup no longer hot !" Bandana Dee grabbed a spoon and drink the soup despite having no mouth. "Hey Popo, there's something I'd like to try after dinner, would you come to the training room after this ?"

"Okay, what do you want to do ?" Asked Popo.

"I wanted to see if infusing your ice powers with my spear is possible." Asked Dedede.

"Okay let's do it !" Agreed Popo.

"I must say Olivia you nailed all those poses." Praised Chelsea.

"Nailed ?" Olivia doesn't know what it means.

"I mean you got them all right, you must've trained your body well."

"I do, I have to watch what I eat, and doing a regular diet to maintain my form." Explained Olivia.

"I know, me too, but sometimes I wish we could just let loose with the eating." Moaned Chelsea.

"Me too." Sighed Olivia as well.

"Not eating Geno ? Oh right." Realized R.O.B after taking a closer look.

"I don't need to eat to sustain myself, I am a spirit after all." Replied the puppet.

"Still it's nice to see the table so lively like this." R.O.B seeing the shenanigans on the table.

"Kirby don't inhale the nearby foods !" Complained Dark Pit. "You're not the only one hungry here !"

"This is a very noisy dinner." Complained Ganondorf. "Is this how it's gonna be every night ?"

"Kana you must eat your vegetables." Corrin seeing his daughter not touching the vegetables.

"But it's not tasty." Complained Kana.

"Kids, I remember when Jr. Really hates his vegetables before." Reminsiced Bowser.

"I know, I guess I have to wait until she's ready to eat her vegetables." Corrin giving up trying to get his daughter to eat veggies.

"Roy, are you the one taking that bike earlier ?" Asked Cloud, seeing a damaged bike in the hangar earlier.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just really want to tried it, it looks so cool !" Admitted the Young Lion.

"Look, it's fine if you want to know how to drive, but motorcycling isn't easy, you should've just asked me to teach you, there are a lot of deaths from motorcycle accidents." Replied Cloud.

"Okay, sorry Cloud, will you please teach me ?" Begged Roy.

"Of course, and anyway since you have the basics of riding horse, this shouldn't be too difficult for you." Replied Cloud.

"Master Jr. There are proper ways to eat, you can't just stuff those food in your mouth like that." Toadsworth lecturing Jr. Seeing his bad table manners.

"Aww you're just as noisy as Kamek." Complained Jr.

"Lucina may I have a word ?" Palutena spoke to Lucina. "In private."

Lucina nodded and they both went inside the kitchen, no one is in there, except for the Primids who operates the machines inside.

**Kitchen**

"You wanted to see me Lady Palutena ? It's about my condition is it ?" Asked Lucina.

"Yes, I just wanted to know if you're prepared for what's coming ?" Asked the Goddess.

"I do, and hopefully my past self will carried out my will." Answered Lucina.

"Are you going to tell someone ?" Asked Palutena.

"No, not right now, but I don't think of this as death, because I know our will lives on." Answered the princess with a smile on her face.

"Very well Lucina, I see Tiki already blessed you, and here's a little something from me." Palutena give her blessings to Lucina despite not being there she's able to channel her power through her projection. "Your past self will receive the strength to overcome whatever come at her."

"Thank you, with this I know I have no regrets." Lucina thanked Palutena for her blessing.

With dinner is done the some of the fighters went back to their room, and some doing some shopping preparing themselves for tomorrow's mission.

* * *

**And done this one took a lot than expected too, but I think I managed to finished it in time.**

**The movie Little Mac mentioned is James Bond and how he have to deal with the evil organization SPECTRE, lead by Blofeld. And honestly I actually wanted to make Neo Subspace Army to be this fic equivalent of SPECTRE, having connections throughout the world, employing anyone regardless of nationalities, but of course Neo Subspace Army won't be as draconian as SPECTRE. And of course SPECTRE members include corrupt politicians, corrupt businessmen, terrorists, arms dealer, spies within important organizations, Neo Subspace Army will include all that plus Demons, cultists, monsters, aliens, and so on...**

**Red having an Espeon is based on his boss battle in Gold and Silver version.**

**Phantom is the name of Ganondorf's horse in the comics, and since the game never named his horse I decided to go with this one.**

**While SPECTRE is world spanning, Neo Subspace Army will be a star spanning evil organization, it also helped a lot of Nintendo's major franchise main settings are not Earth.**

**Character debut : Aerodactyl, Espeon.**


	60. Showdown for the Golden Seed !

**S.S Light**

Morning came and the fighters readied themselves for their next mission. They woke up from bed and preparing themselves.

"This will be an important mission, we will confront Dracula's forces directly." Murmured Meta Knight in his room.

"Here's your sword my Hero King." Teased Caeda, who ended up wearing the lingerie Bayonetta recommend her.

"I don't think I can ever get used to that title, anyway thanks, and last night is really...amazing." Marth blushed a little. "Let me guess, Bayonetta picked that out for you ?"

"Yes, how do you guess ?" Asked the Pegasus Knight.

"Not really something I expect you to wear, but it was nice regardless." Answered Marth.

"It's been thousands of years since we do it, I just want to make it special with the ones I loved." Said Caeda blushing.

"Whether it's in life or after I'm glad you're right here with me." Marth gave Caeda a goodbye kiss as he head out to the bridge.

"Right ! All a-set up and ready." Mario and Luigi also done preparing themselves.

"Are you sure I can't come ?" Perry wanted to come along

"I'm truly sorry Perry, but we need someone to look after the ship while we went away, but next time I will take you with me, that's a promise." Peach promised the talking umbrella.

In the hallway Ganondorf coming out from the Monster Sanctuary door, with Young Link and Chelsea saw him.

"Morning Ganondorf, may I ask why you came out from the Monster Sanctuary ?" Asked the yoga trainer.

"I used my magic to summon the monsters from my era, with this Argoroks, Deku Baba and the likes will be included in our forces." Answered the Gerudo.

"Argoroks ? Oh you mean that dragon you summoned to get us out from Subspace Prison ?" Chelsea remembered the time they have to escape the self-destructing prison.

"That's the one, and more can be summoned to aid us in battle." The Gerudo king then leave the two.

"He's really serious about gathering monsters." Said Chelsea.

"Monsters did make the majority of his army, of course most of them are influenced through magic, as many if them are just mindless animals." Commented Young Link.

Captain Falcon approached Mewtwo, still uneasy about using a sleeper agent thing. "So Mewtwo, don't you think having three psychics to dominate someone's mind a bit if overkill ?" Asked Falcon.

("It's just a precaution, considering we're dealing with otherworldly being, talking barrel and all, turns out Belcha's mind is as easy to penetrate as a human does.") Answered Mewtwo.

"I see, hopefully you know what you're doing, the last thing we need is one of us to cross that certain line not meant to be crossed." Warned Falcon.

("Not to worry, we'll know when that happened, and we will stop before things get out of hand.") Replied the psychic. Falcon then leave after hearing Mewtwo's answer.

Bayonetta in her room using her golden plate to contact Jeanne, clearly after not receiving news from her friend for so long, she's very incensed. "Cereza where have you been ! I cant contact you and I never hear from you again after that incident in Fossil Park America !"

"Alright, I'm sorry Jeanne, things get a little sidetracked, let's just say I git involved in something big again." Answered Bayonetta.

"What kind of trouble you got yourself into this time ? Do you want me to bail you out ?" Snarked Jeanne.

"I got involved too deep to back out now, but I need to tell you this, it seems our world is in danger again." Bayonetta's tone started getting serious as she explains what happened to Jeanne.

"So let me get this straight Cereza, an an ancient Angel predating our usual foes attempting to destroy the universe ?" Questioned the Umbra Witch.

"Yes, look I would like to pick you up, but I have a mission in Makai, a part of Hell not under Queen Sheba's rule." Explained Bayonetta, "Maybe I'll come to Earth later to pick you up."

"Okay, I believe you, anyway that Angel is making a huge mistake targeting a world where an Umbra Witch reside." Boasted Jeanne.

"You're telling me, anyway I must head to the ships bridge, we're about to have a briefing there, talk to you later Jeanne." Bayonetta cutting off communication and began preparing herself.

"Hey, once we completed the mission, won't that mean we have to return to our home worlds ?" Bowser Jr. is talking to Popo, Nana, Ness, Lucas, Yu, and Toon Link, as he brought all of them to his room.

"Well that is how it's usually happened, is there something wrong ?" Asked Toon Link.

"Yes there is !" Shouted the Koopa Prince which startled the other kids.

"Jr. What's with the shouting ?" Asked Lucas who's covering his ears.

"If you're gone then, I would be all alone again." Jr. Lowering his voice and spoke in a sad tone.

"But aren't you a prince ? Shouldn't you be surrounded by servants and stuff ?" Asked Popo.

"I do, but I never really have anyone I can call friends, I'm supposed to succeed my dad as the king, so everyone else will be my subjects, I don't know if I can become a better ruler like my dad."

"I don't think.." before Popo can continue speaking Ness elbowed him mildly to shut him up.

"Ahem, I see, so that's what you're worried about. Evil overlord or not, Bowser did managed to gain the loyalty of so many creatures, but Jr. It's still too early for you to think that far ahead, becoming a great person takes time, you don't have to worry about that for the time being, take a small step at a time, as for friends, we may have to part one day, but now all we can do is to make the most of our time together." Ness managed to consoled the young Prince.

"I guess being a royalty in real life is very difficult huh ?" Commented Lucas. "You're not allowed to interact with just anyone, I don't think I can imagine a life like that."

"Wow that's amazing Ness, you really talk like a grown up." Commented Nana.

"Yes well, fighting Giygas really taught me a lot, and I did grow up into a fine adult if I say so myself." Ness remembering the time when he was alive.

Sonic is in the dining room hogging all the chili dogs for himself

"Sonic must you hogged all the chili dogs here ?" Complained Little Mac.

"Hey got to refuel before going on a mission." Replied the blue blur.

"Even though you just hogged it all last night too ?" Further questioned the boxer.

"The time gap is huge between night and morning, anyway want some ? I don't usually share my chili dogs you know." Sonic in a rare moment offered Mac his chili dog which Mac refused as he left the dining hall.

With everythings done all the fighters then gathered at the bridge for a briefing, including the newcomers to help them familiarize the situation.

**Bridge**

Ryu and Ken step forward to speak as they're the ones more familiar with the location.

"Ahem, so this place is where we must go." Ken used his golden plate to show the image of Dragon Palace. "This is the Dragon Palace, Ryu and I have been here before, it's located in the Ghost Sea in Makai."

"The owner of the castle is Otohime." Ryu showed and image of a beautiful woman wearing a pink kimono dress, and a scarf behind her, some of the guys were awed much to the annoyance of the girls.

"Well now that's a sight for sore eyes." Commented Snake.

Little Mac blushed a little seeing her appearance.

"Anyway moving on, Dragon Palace holds one of the most powerful objects called the Golden Seed, it has the power to grant wishes." Explained Ken showing the image using his golden plate.

"That will be our objective, to secure the golden Seed before Dracula's forces does." Said R.O.B. "We will ask for Otohime's permission to make sure it doesn't fall to the wrong hands."

"Last time we went there the Golden Seed is protected by a powerful magic so it can't be used immediately." Explained Ryu.

"But a Deity can bypass those protections, which is why we can't let it fall to Death hands." Added Palutena. "And also there's the fact that Hades is working with them as well."

"As strong as they are there's no a-way they can win against this many of us right ?" Questioned Mario.

"Don't be so sure, you only met Death, Slogra, Gaibon, Carmilla, and Laura, you haven't met the rest of Dracula's high ranking minions yet." Warned Simon.

"Oh like those Medusa Heads you showed us yesterday ? To think there's a bit of similarities between my enemies and yours." Pit comparing the Medusa Heads with the Medusa he knows.

"Yes well, she prefers to be called Queen Medusa, and she's not a Goddess like the Medusa you know." Replied Richter.

"And you mistook one thing, Medusa Heads are the low ranking monsters, Queen Medusa are the high ranking one." Corrected Simon.

"To think those monsters from myths are all true, I've felt so ignorant." Little Mac felt dejected.

"You're not the only one Mac, none of us actually believe those mythical creatures are actually real." Chelsea assured the boxer.

"So how do we get to the Ghost Sea ?" Asked Roy.

Ken showed another image, this tine is a castle. "The Ghost Sea is near this castle."

"Aensland Castle is it ? Well the Ghost Sea is near there." Commented Palutena.

"A castle in Hell, it must be a home to a powerful Demon Lord !" Exclaimed Simon.

"You're not wrong, it belongs to the current head of Aensland family, Morrigan, she's our ally and a Succubus." Explained Ryu.

"Succubus ? You mean those Demons that looks like beautiful women that prey on men in their dreams ?" Asked Mac.

"I have my fair share of Succubus encounter, very terrible experience." Scowled Richter.

"Yes, but she's not evil, in fact we're always on the same side whenever this kinda things hapoen." Assured Ken.

"So that's that then, we arrived at the Castle first and then we keep going until we reach Ghost Sea shores." Stated Robin.

"Agreed, now let's get moving, we can't afford to waste anymore time." Said Meta Knight.

With that's done Isabelle activate the teleporter and send the fighters to Makai, with the newcomers on standby.

**Dragon Palace - Main Hall**

Meanwhile in Dragon Palace Otohime is currently with two people, one is a kid wearing a blue tank top with brown hair and slightly big head, the other is a young man with blue hair dressed in an ancient Japanese clothing.

"No way ! Could it be ! Is that you Donbe !? Or should I call you Momotaro ?" Exclaimed a shocked Otohime

"Yup it's really me, I don't know how I'm alive again, but it's good to see you again Hikari, or it's Otohime now right ?" Replied Donbe.

"So you're the famous Momotaro, if you're back alive now, then I guess u can't summon you to battle anymore do I ?" Asked the kid.

"I guess not, but it's nice to meet you Tarosuke, to think I can finally speak with my descendant." Donbe giving his descendant a friendly gesture.

"Oh yes, Tarosuke have done so much for us, and he's our frequent guest in the palace." Smiled Otohime.

"You should see what they have in store here, I bet you're gonna love it !" Tarosuke made his perverted face, which slightly disturbs Donbe.

"Umm, Hikari is he...? Never mind I see you lead a very carefree life here after we defeat the Avatar of Darkness." Snarked Donbe.

"I can say the same about you, life must be wonderful in Heaven am I right ?" Replied Otohime back.

"Well you're not wrong, but I wonder how I came back to life again ? There aren't any Deities that do this to me." Pondered Donbe.

"We can figure that out later, your reappearance is something worth celebrating !" Exclaimed the princess, but then soon an army of Monsters marched to the castle led by Carmilla.

"Oh hello there, welcome to the Dragon Palace, I'm Otohime the Proprietor of this place." Otohime introduced herself to the army.

"So we were on the right track, ahem and my name is...Meila, we just succeeded in expanding our territory against the neighbouring Demon Lord, so I'm bringing my minions to celebrate at Dragon Palace." Or so claimed Carmilla. "I heard the entertainment here is second to none."

"That's correct, we can prepare things right away..." Before Otohime can finish Donbe interrupt her.

"Hey Hikari, why are you serving these evil monsters ?" Whispered Donbe.

"This is Hell Donbe, of course the olace is crawling with Demons and Monsters." Whispered Otohime back.

"I don't know, they kinda suspicious." Tarosuke being skeptical.

"Oh, could you be Tarosuke ? You know your reputation managed to reach us who live quite far from here, so young, and experienced." Carmilla praising Tarosuke which he clearly enjoy. "Laura, Astarte, Succubus, Salome please introduce yourself."

Alongside Carmilla there's her servant Laura, a Middle Eastern woman dressed fancy and scantily clad, a female demon with red hair and bat like wings, and a witch wearing classical pointy hat.

"So this is Tarosuke, big sis can't wait to spend some time with you." Flirted Laura.

"Save some for me, I'm sure he never taste anyone like me." Flirted Astarte.

"Hehe it would be a waste to devour the life force for one such as he, I can show you a good time." Flirted the Succubus.

"Don't forget me, with my magic, all you desire can come true." This tine flirted Salome.

"Aw shucks, of course we can spend some time together." Tarosuke made his perverted face again much to Donbe disappointment.

"My descendant, why are you like this ?" Donbe faceplamed himself.

"If you're done flirting with the kid, can we go already, me and my men needed some breather after this grueling fights." Said a humanoid crow demon with black wings.

"Patience Karasuman, we won't receive hospitality by being rude and impatient." Stated a little man sitting on a Frankenstein monster shoulder. "Right Frankenstein ?"

"Yes, Frankenstein agree."

"Good boy." Praised the tiny man.

"We came all the way here, so we better receive entertainment fit for Kings." Declared the mummy looking man.

"Of course, like Miss Meila said, our services here is second to none, Mr.."

"I'm Akmodan II, I am a Pharaoh from ancient Egypt, and I will be treated as such !" Boast the mummy.

"I also do expect a great entertainment !" This time from a flying red demon like creature.

"Yes yes Flame Demon, the princess already make it clear we're gonna enjoy it." Slogra tried to rein the Demon in.

"So uh ? I see some of you are animals ?" Donbe pointed at the giant bat like creatures, a Mermen, Werewolves, Minotaurs, Golems, Skeletons, floating head with snakes as hair.

"So what ? They've been helping us reclaim victory, of course they deserved entertainment as well !" Defended the Skeleton that has a purple hair, and wearing purple armor.

"Skeleton Leader is right, our animal companions contributed a lot for our success, you wouldn't have any problems with that are you ?" Asked a serpentine woman with snake like hair.

"Thank you Queen Medusa, well what's your answer ?" Asked the Skull Leader.

"Looks like we have many royal guests today, I guess I have to go all out in entertaining our guests, right this way." The door opened with Otohime escorting the armies inside. "And of course the animals can come in as well."

"It's about time, I'm tired of waiting." Said a purple skinned vampire who also dressed in purple.

"Impatient are we sir Olrox ?" Teased a four legged, big headed monster.

"Shut it Puppet Master, now when I give you the signal, use your dolls to locate what we searched for, Zapf Bat will the ones to locate the treasure room." Whispered Olrox.

"You sure they won't suspect a thing ?" Asked a man wearing a grey robe.

"Yes Dark Warlock, Dullahan will bore them with how he lost his head stories again." Olrox pointed at the headless armor like creature walking in front of them.

Unbeknowst to Otohime a bat made out of gold fly away from the crowd of monsters, heading to the treasure room.

**Makai - Ghost Sea Shores**

After travelling from Morrigan's Castle, and passing through the Valley of Judgement, the fighters arrived at the shores of Ghost Sea, and true to it's name it's quite an ominous place.

"Ah you're finally here !" Greeted Palutena.

"Lady Palutena ! Is it you in the flesh ?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"This is the Underworld, of course I can manifest myself here." Explained Palutena.

"So before we go, we won't drown here right ?" Asked Sonic nervously as he can't swim.

"Not to worry Sonic, my barrier will protect us from anything, alright no more questions let's go." Palutena lift her staff to the air and envelop the fighters and Palutena in a force field, Palutena the lift the force field and dive to the bottom of the Ghost Sea.

**Makai - Ghost Sea**

Palutena carried the fighters inside her force field, and of course some have complaints about it. "Are we there yet !? It's cramped in here !" Complained Bowser.

"It won't be long till we get there, just be patient Bowser or I may have to kick you out if here." Glared Palutena.

"If only I have my castle with me, I have a huge submarine we can use." Grumbled Bowser.

"R.O.B. maybe we a-should rescue Bowser's minions soon, the Koopa Troop does a-have wide arsenal of a-weaponry." Suggested Mario.

"Understood, once we reclaimed the Golden Seed, we're splitting into teams, one to recover the Comet Observatory, and one to claim the Koopa Troop weapons, and save Bowser's minions." Hearing this both Rosalina and Bowser have their spirits lift up.

"Of course I'll be in charge at rescuing my minions mission !" Boasted Bowser.

"Alright we get it, can you be quiet for a second." Complained Wario.

As they kept going the fighters can see a sign and an underwater castle ahead. "Alright everyone up ahead is the Dragon Palace, sorry I can't teleport us there directly, there's a barrier that blocks teleportation in the way." Explained Palutena.

"It's okay we're almost there anyway, let's hurry and ask for the Golden Seed." Said Marth.

However not too far from them something moving can be seen near the fighters. "What was that !?" Exclaimed Samus which turned everyone attention to her.

"What is it Samus ?" Asked Red.

"I think I saw something moving on our right." Answered the bounty Hunter.

"It maybe a sea monster, I'll go faster." As Palutena sped up moving the barrier, three serpentine dragon like creatures get in their way, one of them attacked by sinking it's teeth on the barrier.

"What the ! Sea Monster ! Actual Sea Monster !" Screamed Mac.

"Orphic Vipers ! Dracula's pet water dragons." Answered Palutena.

"Wait ? Does that means Dracula's forces already here ?" Questioned Snake.

"It's likely, and our experts are not here with us !" Corrin referring to Simon and Richter who aren't a part of the mission.

Seeing as the barrier is indestructible the Orphic Viper let go it's bite, while the other one decided to construct the barrier.

"We can't keep going like this !" Exclaimed Ness.

"Leave them to us !" Shouted Young Link already wearing his Zora Mask, transforming him into a Zora, and (TP)Link already equipped his Zora Armor. "With this device we can breathe underwater, fighting these snakes won't be a problem for us !"

"Lady Palutena, can you at least teleport us out ? We're not far from the palace, Young Link and I can catch up once we're done here !" Stated (TP)Link.

"I can do that, alright you Links get rid of these snakes for us !" Palutena teleported Young Link and (TP)Link out from the force field so they can fight the Orphic Vipers.

Zora Link and (TP)Link attack the viper that constrict the barrier first.

"Careful Young Link, they can breathe fire !" Warned (TP)Link, already done his research on Dracula's forces.

Young Link nodded as he throw his fin like a boomerang, aiming it at the Viper's eyes hurting it badly, followed by (TP)Link slashing the Viper's neck, forcing the creature to let go of the barrier, seeing they're now free Palutena quickly move the barrier away. The viper from left and right then breathe fire toward the two Links, but they managed to quickly swim away to avoid the attack.

The second viper chased the two Links and managed to constrict (TP)Link while Young Link managed to escape because his Zora Mask allow him to swim faster while (TP)Link is wearing the iron boots, making him unable to swim fast. The viper that constrict Link about to burn Link using it's fire breath, Young Link wanted to save (TP)Link, but the third viper charged in and swallowed the Hero of Time before he can do anything.

"Young Link !" Shouted (TP)Link, as he's about to be burned (TP)Link use the Hylian Shield to defend himself from the fire breath.

Believing victory is assured the first and third viper wanted to finish off (TP)Link, however the third viper quickly stop in it's tracks, as it turns out Young Link using his fin boomerang to slice apart the Viper's internal organs, followed by using the Zora Mask special ability the electric barrier, electrocuting the sea dragon from the inside, the viper suffered incredible pain, and died succumbing to the fatal injuries. Young Link then came out from the fallen dragon's mouth.

Once the second viper done with burning (TP)Link, he quickly changed his weapon into an arrow, he combine the bow with a water bomb, creating bomb arrow and shoot at the dragon's mouth, causing explosion which injured the dragon, forcing it to let go of (TP)Link. He continues firing a barrage of water bomb arrows at the dragon, not giving it a chance to fight back, the dragon then died from the relentless attack.

"Great job ! We showed those serpents who's boss !" Young Link praised his future incarnation.

"Young Link ! You're alive !" Exclaimed the shocked (TP)Link.

"Of course I am, it took more than being swallowed whole to defeat the Hero of Time, now hurry we need to pursue our comrades !" (TP)Link removed his Iron Boots, he and Young Link swim to catch up with their friends, however another serpentine creature bite the barrier again, this time the creature resembling eel rather than snake. Not to mention one viper remaining, and it's gaining speed on the two Links.

"What is this ! Another of those dragons !?" Shouted Peach.

"Let's a- called Richter !" Luigi in panciked calling Richter using his golden plate, which the vampire Hunter picked up.

"Yes, it's me is something g the matter ?" Asked the vampire Hunter.

"We're under attack by this Orphic Vipers !" Luigi showed Richter the eel like creature that bite the barrier top half, but Richter face grew pale as he knows what that creature really is.

"That's not an Orphic Vipers, that's a Scylla Wyrm ! You need to get out of there quick ! A Scylla is attacking you !" Shouted Richter.

"Scylla !? You mean that sea monster from Greek mythology, she's also real !" Exclaimed Chelsea.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any further." Said a female voice. The fighters turned around to the direction of the voice and they saw an unholy combination of a humanoid woman with long blonde hair, with three dog heads protruding in the woman's waist down, and eel like creatures on the lower torso.

"Scylla, is see you survived, and serving Dracula now." Stated Palutena.

"Yes, of course I'm still alive, I am one of the most feared beings in the seas, but that's enough about me, what are you doing here foreign Goddess ?" Asked the Scylla.

"For the record we're in Hell now, not the world we're in charge of." Snarked Palutena.

"You're right, it doesn't matter of you're here I will make sure you never met my allies inside !" The Scylla use her power to create a whirlpool that trapped the fighters,

"We're trapped ! Great, we're stuck here, and the people who can fight underwater is still preoccupied !" Falco seeing the two Links currently busy fighting the remaining Viper.

"Maybe not." Red have an idea. "Mewtwo called Young Link and (TP)Link to come here with your telepathy ! I have an idea ! Lady Palutena I want you to send this Pokeball outside the barrier."

Mewtwo and Palutena agreed as they begin following Reds instruction. Mewtwo called the two Links to come back, despite the initial confusion they do what Mewtwo said, next Palutena teleported Red's Pokeball outside the barrier, the Pokeball opened and Lapras coming out from it.

"Everyone now ! Cover your ears !" Everyone including the two Links had no idea what Red's doing, but at least they're willing to trust him, they do what he says, Lapras understanding what this means sing Perish Song, an ominous song can be heard which terrifies even Scylla and Orphic Viper, once Red sees Lapras closing it's mouth Red signaling his Pokemon to return to the Pokeball which it does, and Palutena teleported the Pokeball back inside.

"Everyone covered their ears ?" Asked Red which everyone says yes. "Good, I have Lapras use a move called Perish Song, soon it will make anyone who hear it unconscious."

And true to his word something begin to happen to Scylla and the viper as they begin to lose consciousness.

"What's...happening to me...is that song...? Uuh..." Scylla and the viper then fell unconscious which also includes the dog heads in her waist down and the Scylla Wyrms.

"Wow these Pokemons are getting more and more impressive." Commented Fox.

"Yeah, but we should hurry who knows if there's any more monsters awaiting for us out here !"

With that in mind Palutena levitate the barrier quickly before anymore surprises gets in their way. At long last they managed to enter the Dragon Palace.

**Dragon Palace - Main Hall**

The fighters finally entered the Dragon Palace, Palutena then remove the barrier. "Here we are this is the Dragon Palace."

"We finally made it, I was worried when those sea monsters attacked us." Said Sonic felt relieved he's out of the water.

"So this is the Dragon Palace ? It really is big." Commented Mac.

"My father and I have been here before, there's even a trial in here because the enemies managed to trick the princess." Lucina remembered the courtroom antics before.

"Yeah things went out of hand back then, luckily Sylphie managed to put a stop to that." Added Ken.

"She did ? That woman can be either an ally or an enemy depending who's willing to buy from her." Grumbled Captain Falcon clearly have some bitter memories.

"I know, I remembered when she does business with both Space Pirates and myself." Grumbled Samus this time.

"So where's the princess ?" Asked Marth.

"She should be..." Before Ken can finished his sentence a loud yelling can be heard from further inside, surprised by the sudden noise the Smashers decided to screw courtesy and just barged in.

**Dragon Palace - Entertainment Room**

Few minutes before the yelling...

"And so, through my cunning and decisiveness, I give me teammates the opening to slay the Demon Lord Terrich Montbel, and now all his territories and servants are ours for the taking !" Dullahan telling completely fabricated stories in front of the castle maidens. Foame Demon used his fire powers to make many impressive tricks like creating constructs made from fire and such.

"Yes, you said it Dullahan ! Soon the neighbouring territories will soon be ours !" Boasted Skeleton Leader, sitting like a Casanova surrounded by the castle maidens.

"Wow these umm..dogs of yours really hungry are they ?" Donbe commented on the three headed dog, and few demonic looking dogs eating furiously

"The Cerberus and Hellhounds are very ravenous, so we tend to not feed them too often." Explained Slogra.

"Won't they starve if they don't eat ?" Frlurther asked Donbe.

"They're demon dogs, hunger is a minor problems for our kind, take me for example, I haven't eaten anything in millennia but I'm still just fine !" Boasted the skeletal demon.

"Well that's because you're a skeletal monster." Snarked Donbe.

"Ooh I like this a lot ! This is the best !" Tarosuke clearly enjoyed the company of Carmilla, Laura, Succubus, Astarte, and Salome.

"Is it done Olrox ?" Asked Gaibon.

"Yes, Zapf Bat already found the treasure room, right now Master Wizard is with it finding the Seed." Answered the purple vampire.

"Good, and look here, we agreed to welcome you back, so don't you dare have any weird scheme again, honestly asking Puppet Master to build a copy of us, I'm much more better than that silly puppet copy." Gaibon scowled at Olrox previous transgression.

**Dragon Palace - Treasure Chamber**

Inside the treasure room, Zapf Bat is accompanied by a hooded man wearing brown cloak and holding a magic Sceptre, Zapf Bat has the ability to sense valuables which is why they're able to find the treasure room quickly.

"Alright, I sense a powerful magic from many of these boxes, looks like I have to do this." Master Wizard used his magic to determined which of these boxes contain the Golden Seed, soon he discovered that the dark red box is the one to contain it. "Ah here we go, the Golden Seed, and I sense a powerful protection magic placed inside it, looks like it would be very difficult to opened on my own, anyway one of our mission is complete, now where's the other thing we must find ?"

Master Wizard searched around the room looking for a large black box this time. "There's a lot, but which one containing a powerful malice ?" He used his magic again, this time to sense evil presence, the magic then showed him the box further in the corner have sinister presence.

"Ah, here it is, the box used to seal the Avatar if Darkness, now all o have to do is to bring it out of here, hmm..looks like teleporting it is impossible, smart move Otohime, making sure teleportation isn't possible inside the treasure chamber." Master Wizard unable to teleport the box outside then used his magic to telekinetically lift the box instead and bring it outside, once the box left the room, Otohime caught him, as she's able to sense something's different about the treasure room and screamed at the Master Wizard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOX !" Her yell can be heard throughout the castle, knowing something's not right Donbe and Tarosuke rushed to Otohime's side, however Dracula's female minions stops them.

**Dragon Palace - Entertainment Room**

"Wait where are you going ? We're not done yet." Carmilla pleaded for them to stay.

"Sorry, but I need to checked on Otohime ! Let's go Momotaro !" Both Donbe and Tarosuke insists on checking up on Otohime, Carmilla then exchanging glances at Astarte, the sorceress complies and used her magic to charm both Tarosuke and Donbe, making them forget about what they're about to do.

"Wait, what are we suppose to do again ? Miss Astarte don't you look incredible." Donbe turned around and completely understand Astarte's thrall. And so are Tarosuke.

"Succubus, we're done with them, devour their life force if you'd like." Ordered Carmilla.

"But that's a waste, maybe I'll keep them as my toy, the hero Momotaro and his descendant Tarosuke, now these are men with great value." Succubus seductively licked her lips.

Master Wizard entered the room by riding on the black box he stole which he levitates by using magic along with Zapf Bat. "I got the seed and the black box ! Let's get out of here !" Screamed the Master Wizard.

The maidens screamed and running away in panic, Queen Medusa ordered the Medusa Heads to petrify the castle maidens, turning all of them to stones.

"Oh no you don't !" Otohime used her magic to prevent an escape, meaning running outside or teleportation is completely useless. "Now no one can get out ! Tarosuke ! Donbe ! Help me deal with then !"

Despite Otohime's order both Donbe and Tarosuke isn't reacting at all, all they say just. "No, we want only listen to Miss Astarte."

"What ! Tarosuke, Donbe what's gotten into you ?" Asked Otohime baffled by their reaction.

"I put them under my spell, and there's nothing you can do about it." Answered Astarte.

"Look around you Otohime, you're in the disadvantaged position, while we are the ones in the favorable position, in numbers and strength." Stated Carmilla walking closer to Otohime. "All we have to do is defeat you and the magic to prevent our escape will be gone."

Carmilla generate electrical energy from her hand ready to electrocute Otohime, she raised her hand to attack, but in a great timing an arrow of light manage to grazed Carmilla's hand, hurting her and giving Otohime the chance to escape.

"Aah..!" Screamed Carmilla.

"Mistress Carmilla !" Laura rushed to her mistress. "Is your hand okay ?"

"Don't worry Laura, it's not that bad, but whoever did that must pay !" Angered Carmilla.

"Nice aim Pit, but it looks like we're too late." Said Palutena looking at many Dracula's minions in there.

"That doesn't matter ! We're still in time to take the seed back from them !" Exclaimed Ike.

"Otohime find someplace safe to hide, we'll get rid of Dracula's forces from here !" Ordered Palutena.

"You're Goddess Palutena ! Wait please save Donbe and Tarosuke ! They're under some kind of thrall !" Otohime ponited at the possessed boys. "That woman Astarte seems to be behind it !"

"Understood, leave them to us, you'll need to find someplace safe while we take care of them !" Hearing this Otohime complied and leave the entertainment room.

"So this is the entirety of Dracula's forces." Stated Little Mac.

"There's Skeletons, fish people, even Cerberus, creatures we thought only a myth turns out to be real." Added Chelsea.

"Over there ! I sense a great power coming from the box that wizard is holding !" (TP)Zelda pointed at the Master Wizard.

"Hey ! I'm a Master Wizard ! I'm a high ranking sorcerer, I'm not just a common 'wizard' !" While Master Wizard busy ranting about his status Pit shoot another light arrow and aimed it at the dark red box, Master Wizard not realizing what just happened accidentally dropped the box, as it fell to the floor the box opened revealing a shining seed like object.

"That's the Golden Seed ! Get it !" Ordered Palutena.

"Don't just stand there ! After the seed !" Ordered Carmilla, as the two factuons rushed to grabbed the seed, setting up an inevitable clash between the Smash Fighters and Dracula's forces.

A Skeleton Soldier was the first to get it, only to be electrocuted by Pikachu seconds after, and then a Bat swoops in and grabbed the seed away, (TP)Link used his Gale Boomerang, creating whirlwind that disrupt the Bat's flying, forcing it to drop the seed as it fell to the ground, Lucina tried to get the seed, only to be confronted by a Medusa Head, the creature fired a beam which petrified the princess.

"Lucina ! Everyone be careful of the Medusa Heads ! They can turn you to stone !" Exclaimed Pit.

"I got this !" (TP)Zelda used her magic to return Lucina back to normal, however Skeleton Leader is about tto shatter Lucina to pieces, Lucina who was just restored had no idea what's going on unable to defend herself against the attack, luckily Robin managed to blast the purple armored skeleton using Thoron, saving Lucina in the process.

Cloud then charged at the Medusa Head, the creature attempt to Petrify Cloud but somehow Cloud is immune to it's petrification beam, Cloud then slashed the creature into two with his sword, killing the Medusa Head. "Good thing I bought that Jem Ring last night, if only I can buy some more for everyone."

"There's no point in abiding by the rules in this kind of battle, everyone come out !" Red unleashed all of his Pokemon to battle. He then ride Aerodactyl towards Tarosuke and Donbe. "If Astarte's thrall works like attract then..."

Red descends down, confronting the charmed Tarosuke, he charged his ki blast, but Aerodactyl used Supersonic to confuse the boy before he can do anything.

Meanwhile (TP)Link confronted by Donbe, they clashed, Donbe using a katana, and (TP)Link used his sword, the two kept on clashing their blades toward each other, as (TP)Link readies his next strike. Donbe used mallet, not to fight but to shrink his size, causing (TP)Link to missed his strike, Donbe then used the mallet to enlarge himself again head-butted the Hylian and punched his face.

"I see you have a small army of monsters under your command, why don't you work for me." Astarte used her magic to charmed Red, however he's prepared, while he doesn't know it will work or not before he succumbed to Astarte's magic he swallowed a Mental Herb, and it does worked, it cured Red from Astarte's charm. Aerodactyl used Sand Attack on the sorceress, blinding her face with sand and also one of Tarosuke's ki blast ended up hitting her instead.

Olimar got chased by the Phantom Bat, the Phantom Bat keep shooting fireballs toward the astronaut, but then Olimar is correct nfronted by Frankenstein in front, Frankenstein blast Olimar with electric blast, but the Yellow Pikmin absorb the electricity from the Monster, seeing an opportunity he ordered the Winged Pikmins to carry him to the air, causing Phantom Bat's fireball to hit Frankenstein, Olimar then using g the chance to throw a bunch of Red Pikmins to the large bat, Phantom Bat shoot the Red Pikmins with fireballs but Red Pikmins are immune to flames, they latched on the Bat and pummelled the creature to submission.

Olimar then confronted by a Medusa Head which tried to Petrify him, but Olimar used and Ultra Spicy Spray first, petrifying the monster instead, he then fly towards Red.

"Red this Medusa Heads are a problem ! They can Petrify turned us to stone is there anything you can do !" Exclaimed the astronaut.

"I don't know ! There's never been any Pokemon move that can turn anything or anyone to stone ! Wait, Olimar this might be a gamble, but I still have to try anyway !" Exclaimed Red.

Astarte got up, already cleaning the sands in her face used her magic on Aerodactyl, charming the Pokemon as it's gender is male. Astarte then used it against Red.

"Darn it ! She got Aerodactyl ! I can't use anymore Mental Herb, I only have two left." Stated Red looking at his backpack.

"You will pay for daring to oppose me ! Now my new pet devour your former Master !" As Aerodactyl obeyed Astarte's order and about to devour Red, Red just remembered to use the simple solution, he returned Aerodactyl back to the Poke Ball instead. Astarte left dumbfounded by the easy solution left her distracted, two then fly away using Winged Pikmins and head to where Lapras is.

Lapras and Snorlax working together to fight Dracula's forces, Lapras managed to freeze the incoming enemies using Powder Snow move, while Snorlax jumped and belly crushed the incoming enemies using Body Slam move.

Red and Olimar arrived at the scene, he unleashed Aerodactyl again already freed from Astarte's charm, he then command Lapras to use Safeguard. It complied and soon a mystical veil covering the entire smash fighters.

"This move is called Safeguard, it will protect you from any status ailments, hopefully it worked on status ailments that doesn't exist in my world as well." Explained Red to Olimar.

Queen Medusa about to grab the seed while Pit shoot the seed away with his arrow, as he confront the snake monster. "You know there's someone named Medusa in my world too."

"I know, we met and I don't like her already." Queen Medusa reveal her disdain to the Goddess Medusa as she swing her claws at Pit, which he blocked using the Orbitar.

Queen Medusa about to Petrify Pit, but then Pit is surrounded by a mystical veil and to her surprise Queen Medusa petrification beam actually doesn't work.

"What ! How ! My petrification beam failed !" Shouted Queen Medusa unable to comprehend what just happened. Pit used this chance to slash the snake monster with his blades, and punch her accross the room with the Upperarm Dash.

Lucina and Robin is fighting Skeleton Leader with him being assisted with Skeleton Soldiers, Skeleton Leader then create a light crescent shaped sword beam to attack both Robin and Lucina, but Robin managed to intercept the attack using his Levin Sword, summoning lightning to disrupt Skeleton Leader attack, as Lucina managed to defeating the Skeleton Soldiers a Medusa Head appeared behind her and shoot a petrification beam against her, however thanks to Safeguard effect, Lucina is unable to be petrified. Lucina noticed the creature behind her, she jumped and cut the floating head into two, killing the Medusa Head.

Skeleton Leader throw a dynamite stick at Robin, Robin unfamiliar with the explosive device slashed the dynamite with his Levin Sword, which exploded and send him falling back a few distance, he then charged at Lucina, Lucina sensing the danger behind her turned around and almost managed to dodge Skeleton Leader attack, as she's grazed by Skeleton Leader sword

"I may have failed to cut you, but the poison in my blade should weakened you significantly ! Hey hold on ! Why aren't you suffering in pain !?" It seems the poison doesn't work either. "Could it be that veil that surround you all earlier !?"

As the Skeleton Leader confused by the outcome Robin got up, he and Lucina charged at the armored skeleton and strike him down. His soldiers saw this and attack Robin and Lucina for revenge but R.O.B blasted them before they had a chance.

"Hah I got it !" The Golden Seed is now held by one of Puppet Masters dolls, as the doll fly back to it's four legged master Mewtwo trapped the doll using Barrier and telported the seed to it's hand.

Seeing this Karasuman showed up behind and shoot a storm to f feathers at the genetic Pokemon, but Mewtwo teleported away, and the feathers hit Puppet Master instead.

"Oww that hurt ! Watch where you aiming that !" Yelled the four legged abomination.

"Why don't you avoid it you self proclaimed master of Dimension !?" Karasuman yelled back.

As Mewtwo levitate away he caught by surprise with Igor jumping in front of it, sartking Mewtwo causing it to drop the seed, Mewtwo hit the small man using Aura Sphere. Feather Demons swoop in and stole the seed this time only to be hit by Greninja's Ice Beam, freezing the bird demon.

The seed fell near Frankenstein, as the man-made monster tried to grab the seed Captain Falcon appears and punched the creature away, Frankenstein swing his fist to Falcons face but he party the attack and hit Frankenstein instead, he then used Falcon Punch and punch the man-made monster flying a fair distance, as Falcon walked near the seed, Frankenstein blast the racer with electric blast, he levitate using electricity and unleashed a powerful discharge of electricity which hurts Falcon.

A Merman grab the seed only to be confronted by Pikachu, and considering Pikachu is facing off against aquatic monster Pikachu Thunderbolt prove super effective against the Merman. Pikachu then grabbed the seed with Charizard carrying the mouse Pokemon on it's back. The two Pokemon surrounded by Feather Demons trying to get the seed from them, Pikachu ready to attack only for a swarm of dragonfly like demons attacked the Feather Demons, relentlessly tearing the Winged demons apart, revealing Bayonetta were the ones responsible for that.

The two Pokemons thanked Bayonetta as they fly away again, this time Laura ready to confront them, she jumped high and kicked Charizard with full force, the Imbalance forced Pikachu to drop the seed, Espeon have just defeated the Werewolves and Minotaurs using it's psychic powers assaulting the Werewolves and Minotaurs basic animal minds, used it's telekinesis to soften Pikachu and Charizards fall. The Sun Pokemon rushed to their aid, only to be intercepted by a group of witches under Salome's command, the witches shoot a barrage of magical energies against Espeon, hurting it as it unable to escape and can't see a safe spot to teleport, but thanks to it's high special defense, those attacks doesn't hurt it too badly.

Espeon then used Morning Sun to heal, however unbeknowst to anyone Espeon sunlight actually harming the nearby Dracula's forces, the Witches are retreating, seeing what happened Espeon take the chance to get the seed while Morning Sun still in effect, forcing the monsters to avoid Espeon. Laura about to claim the seed noticed a bright sunlight behind her, her back burns and she screams in pain, she's forced to drop the seed and run away, Espeon managed to get the seed, holding it on it's mouth, but then Morning Sun effect has worn off. Laura is back and ready to punch Espeon only for it to teleport behind, Salome then trapped the Pokemon using a magical barrier.

Bayonetta then kicked the witch away and used her own magic to dispel the barrier, Greninja also came along to assist, undeterred Laura and Salome confront Bayonetta, Greninja, and Espeon.

Laura summon a large number of female Vampires called Lady Bats to assist them, Greninja used Smokescreen to cover itself, Bayonetta, and Espeon. Lady Bats summon a swarm of Bats and send them to attack the fighters, however when the fog dissipates the three of them are missing.

Greninja and Espeon appeared behind the Lady Bats on the ground, as Espeon actually teleported Greninja when they were inside the Smokescreen, Greninja used Ice Beam to froze the Lady Bats, seeing as they're flying creatures ice attacks works in them, Espeon used Morning Sun again which harmed the Lady Bats forcing them to retreat.

Bayonetta turned out to have disguise herself as one of Lady Bats swarm using the Bat Within technique, she turned back to herself and using an axe kick above Laura which the vampire dodged, Laura kciked Bayonetta but she managed to block Laura's kick with her own. She aimed her gun at Laura, but she managed to dodge by somersaulting to the back, Salome shoot a magical blast behind Bayonetta, but she dodge them, activating Witch Time in the process, she used the chance she had to beat up both Laura and Salome. Espeon used Psychic to attack Salome's mind, disabling her to concentrate and attack her brain directly.

Bowser is fighting Flame Demon, the Demon slashed Bowser with his claws, but that barely harmed the Koopa King, he grabbed Flame Demon's hand and headbutted it, he punched the Demon full force with his strength, sending the Demon flying a long distance. He then confronted by the Minotaur. Bowser used his fiery breath to burn the Minotaur, followed by Lucas PK Freeze to defeat the creature.

As Frankenstein get close to Falcon, he prepare to clobber the racer, but Falcon punch the ground creating a flaming pillar from underneath Frankenstein, burning the artificial monster, Bowser Jr., and Wario ram through the enemy using the clown car and his bike respectively. Jr. Fired a cannonball from the car aiming it at Frankenstein, sending the monster flying a far distance, Igor angered with this called an army of Flea Man to attack Jr. As they got close Toon Link blow them all away using the Deku Leaf, it worked due to their small sizes, Popo and Nana then froze Igor and his Flea Man army, Yu crushed the remaining Fleam Men under a tree.

Wario is chasing the Zapf Bat, he transformed into Bat Wario to chase it down. Ness also confront Darkwing Bat, he used PSI Thunder to electrocute the creature, but still not yet beaten Darkwing Bat flapping it's wing creating razor sharp winds, but Wario protect Ness by transforming into Arty Wario and draw metal door in front of them, Wario then draw a small metallic cage to trap the two bats, Ness then used PSI Thunder to blast the cage with electricity, shocking the creatures until they're defeated.

(TP)Zelda and Sheik face off against Succubus, Succubus lunged at (TP)Zelda wanting to slash her with her claws, but she created a Barrier to protect herself, Sheik then jumped behind Succubus and throw needles at her, once the needles about to stab her Succubus disappear, revealing herself to be just an illusion. (TP)Zelda felt a something slashing her back, and then Sheik winced in pain as if something hurting her. (TP)Zelda then emit a bright light around her and Sheik, dispelling Succubus illusions, the two then shoot an arrow of light and defeat the Succubus.

Fox and Falco surrounded by Hellhounds while Peepers fought Cerberus, the Hellhounds lunged at Fox and Falco, forcing them to shoot and dodge at the same time, an army of Bone Dragon riders then attacking the two Lylat pilots. Little Mac then punched the Hellhounds, easing the pilots burden. Wolf and Chelsea back each other up, after seeing what Espeon did she used Sun Salutation, to blind the Dragon Riders, forcing them to close their eyes, while Wolf shoot the riders down. Having an idea he decided to jump and ride the Bone Dragon himself.

A Hellhounds lunged behind Mac, but Fox shoot the creature before it can harm the boxer, but then the two saw an icoming fireball forcing them to jump away, Peepers is currently fighting Cerberus, Cerberus chased down Peepers, and shooting fireballs from it's mouth, the duck then lift Peepers to avoid an attack, duck then dropped Peepers on the Cerberus back, and Peepers bite Cerberus back furiously while duck pecking Cerberus eyes, as Cerberus ready another fireball to get duck off, Peeper lunge and saved the duck, in exchange Peeper throw an exploding can at Cerberus mouth, creating explosion that harmed the Hell dog.

Kirby swallowed a Medusa Head turning him into Stone Kirby. Meta Knight went to back Espeon only for Astarte to intervene, she charmed Meta Knight into fighting for her. Meta Knight tried to resist the sorceress magic, but Peach managed to save him using her heart power, Peach then confront Astarte. Allowing Meta Knight to help Espeon.

Peach smacked the sorceress with her parasol, angered Astarte summon her rod and create a tornado to attack Peach, she opened her parasol which the wind carry above. Astarte believing already defeated Peach only to find out she can float and shot Astarte with a heart shaped blast.

Ganondorf is fighting Dark Warlock, at magic the two are equally matched, as they both managed to repel each other's attack. As Dark Warlock prepare another attack Master Wizard is sent flying and fell to the floor between the two revealing Rosalina has been fighting Master Wizard the whole time.

Ganondorf and Rosalina team up to fight Dark Warlock and Master Wizard. The two sorceress create a stream of fire to attack both Rosalina and Ganondorf, Rosalina conjured a barrier to protect them, while Ganondorf summon lightning to strike the sorcerers from above. Rosalina teleprted the duo above the sorcerers, seeing this two of them decided to protect themselves using a barrier, unknown to them Ganondorf infused magic to his punch and shattered the barrier, beating up the two sorcerers down.

Seeing Astarte's defeated Red proceed to find Donbe and Tarosuke, still clashing with (TP)Link, he then used the clawshot to steal Donbe's katana away, distracted Red ordered Aerodactyl to use Supersonic on Donbe, giving him headache, Red then shived in a Mental Herb to his mouth, freeing him from Astarte's charm. Tarosuke riding Karasuman's back and shoot the fighters below with a ki blast. Karasuman also managed to grab Pichu in his hand, turns out Pichu planned this as it gives Karasuman a Sweet Kiss, confusing him and ruining his flight, he and Tarosuke then fell to the ground, Pichu use Thunder Wave on both Karasuman and Tarosuke paralyzing them, Red then shived a Mental Herb in Tarosuke now freeing him from Astarte's control.

Marth and Roy are fighting Dullahan while Ike is budmsy fighting it's underlings the Dhurans, however thanks to Ragnell ability to produce sword beams Ike can fight in both long and short distances. Dullahan lunged it's Lance towards Marth, and with quick movements Marth having a hard time dodging the attack, one strike grazed Marth's cheek, causing his cheek to bleed mildly. As he ready another strike Roy created a flame wall with the Binding Blade, forcing g Dullahan to stop his movements, Marth however decided to jump and charged at Dullahan, he unleashed his Shield Breaker technique, destroying the headless Knight shield and causing him to fell down to the floor due to its overpowering impact.

Pac Man, Sonic, and Samus are fighting a group of Golems and inferior Frankenstein models merely called the Creature, Samus blast the Golems using her Cannon, while Pac Man did enough shopping for power pellets begin devouring the inferior Frankenstein models, a Golem appeared behind Samus, noticing the looming shadow behind her, she turned into a ball and shoot the rock moster with a Sonic boom, destroying space and the Golem with it. While Sonic spin around the monsters creating a whirlwind, he then used a dash attack against the Creatures, their inferior bodies makes them easily destroyed, Sonic then moved on to destroy the remaining monsters.

Akmodan II confronted Sonic and the two battle, the Mummy wrapped Sonic in his bandages. But the hedgehog remained undeterred and pulled the bandages with him, dragging Akmodan II with him, Sonic then throw the Mummy away, slamming him at the wall. He got back up and teleprted near Sonic and the two fought again.

Mr. GW is currently fighting Puppet Master alongside Jigglypuff, he surround himself with his dolls, and inflict curse to whoever touched his dolls, Mr. GW is forced to be on the defensive, Jigglypuff however using Hyper Voice to knocked the dolls away from them. With the opening given by Jigglypuff, Mr. GW went close to Puppet Master using his octopus form he slapped the four legged monstrosity with his tentacles, Jigglypuff used rollout to attack his legs, the dolls then after Jigglypuff again, however the dolls ended up burned by a fireball, turns out Fox and Falco also ride the Bone Dragon. Shooting fireballs at Puppet Masters dolls, while Wolf destroys the iron maiden summoned by Puppet Masters, Mr. GW used Oil Panic technique to covered the monster in oil, and then the three pilot have their Bone Dragons shoot fireballs, burning the Puppet Master.

Meta Knight finally see Espeon amidst this chaos, however he realized a flying doll also approaching Espeon, once the doll grabbed Espeon the Sun Pokemon is teleported to an iron maiden like device summoned by Puppet Master, as the torture device about to close Espeon teleported away leaving the Golden Seed. Iron maiden then opened again and this time claimed by one of Puppet Master doll, Olrox then claimed the Golden Seed.

Ryu, Ken, and Corrin are fighting Hippogryph and Catoblepas, as Safeguard still in effect the beast Stone Breath unable to Petrify Ryu and Ken, the ox like creature decided to charged through them instead. Ken and Ryu able to stop the monster by grabbing it's horn and push the creature away, they combined their Hadoken and blast the monster down. Corrin only generate his dragon wings to fight, the Hippogryph charged at Corrin to slash him with it's claws, but Corrin used his Yato to party the attack and slashed the monster's neck, Corrin next transformed his head into a dragon form and shoot water balls against the flying beast, causing it to fall, as for the finishing blow Corrin stabbed the creature, Killing it.

Dark Pit confronted Olrox as he shoot an arrow that forced Olrox to drop the seed which then claimed by a Werewolf, Kirby is chasing the creature to get the seed, Olrox wanted to pursue but in front of him King Dedede smacked him with his hammer, while Dark Pit whose behind Olrox blast him with his staff. Olrox got up and levitate, he fire an orb of dark energy at the two fighters, Dedede however able to reflect this orbs back with his hammer, Dark Pit equipped the EZ Arm Cannon and blast Olrox with it, forcing him to teleport again, Olrox then transformed into a large green winged monstrosity to fight Dark Pit and Dedede.

Mario and Luigi are fighting Slogra and Gaibon, seeing as both of them completely loyal to Death and Mario and Luigi have been through so much together their teamwork is unmatched. Gaibon lift Slogra as the skeletal monster throw a barrage of javelins towards the Bros with Gaibon help by spewing fireballs at them. Mario create a huge fireball and Luigi hit it with his hanner, causing Slogra and Gaibon to collide with the huge fireball, they then fell to the ground, Slogra got up and hit Mario with his spear, but Mario managed to blocked the attack, he released himself from Slogra and punch the skeletal demon away, Luigi shooting electric blast towards Gaibon, but the gargoyle able to avoid the attack, he then swoops in but Mario hit Luigi's head with the hammer, surprising Gaibon, as Luigi is now buried underground, he then rise back and launched himself to the air covered in electricity, electrocuting Gaibon.

Palutena is fighting Carmilla, seeing there's no point in keeping her disguise Carmilla transformed herself into a monstrous being, she turned naked and riding a giant skull she then shoots fire at Palutena which the Goddess evade by using her speed, Palutena blast her with a shining light from above hurting the Vampire, Palutena then charged again at Carmilla, conjuring a light rings and sic it at her, Carmilla teleprted away to avoid the attack, she reappeared behind Palutena and blast her with lightning, however being a Goddess it took more than that to completely defeat her, Palutena turned around and hit Carmilla with her staff multiple times, last attack she hot Carmilla so hard the Vampire fell to the floor.

Werewolf about to deliver to seed to Carmilla only to be crushed by Stone Kirby who transformed in to a statue and fell down on the werebeast from above. Forcing the Werewolf to drop the seed again.

"This farce have gone long enough !" Shouted a voice from somewhere, seconds later Death finally make an appearance. Death lift the seed telekinetically to his hand. "How did you all know we were gonna be here ?"

"Maybe just our luck you nasty skeleton !" Yelled Ken as he and Ryu have defeated so many monsters.

"Death there's something I'd like to ask you." Said Palutena. "Why do you want to release Galeem and resurrect Dracula again ? Those two seems like a completely opposing goal."

"Why bother asking me ? I'm sure you know the answer to that question yourself Palutena." Replied Death.

"You knew why Lady Palutena ?" Asked Pit.

"It's only a speculation, but Death true goal isn't to bring Galeem but to destroy Galeem !" Palutena's answer shocked everyone present in the room.

"Destroying Galeem !? Is that even possible ?" Asked Dedede In disbelief.

"It's possible, however due to him being one of Great Will earliest creations it would be very difficult to do isn't that right Death ? Not even Deities like us are no match for him." Explained Palutena.

"That's correct, and so what we need is a power just like the Great Will." Confirmed Death.

"Power like the Dark Lord, serving as the evil counterpart of God." Added Palutena. "I see you wished to bring back Dracula so he will lead you all to vanquish Galeem and with him gone..."

"Lord Dracula will be the one to reign over everything, why confined ourselves to just Earth while the rest of the universe also deserve the chance to witness the greatness of our Lord." Explained Death.

"Wait ! Is that why you've been aftering seats of power across the universe !? So that there will be no opposition when Dracula returned !?" Exclaimed Pit.

"There's no need to explain that part to you, what's important is that Galeem will destroy us all, and Dracula's power is all we need to gave us a chance to succeed !" Replied Death.

"Then why do you even bother freeing Galeem ! Can't you just bring back your master without all this !" Called out Falcon.

"It doesn't matter who freed Galeem ! Some fool will do it anyway, Galeem will promised them with what they want and they will worked to ensure Galeem is able to brought to the physical plane ! At the very least we who knows of his existence will be able to plan a countermeasure against him !" Explained Death.

"Well we can't let you defeat an evil only to be replaced by another evil either !" Exclaimed Samus.

"What will you do Death, are you going to convinced Soma to take the Dark Lord mantle then ?" Asked Palutena.

"No, I still respect his wish not to take the Dark Lord Mantle, it's disappointing, but I have to settle with the other Dark Lord Candidates to bring back Lord Dracula, and since you all oppose me and actually have the strength to fight back, I can't have you interfere with my plans, furthermore all of you are the ones with the knowledge of our existence ! Without you there's nobody else who can interfere with our goals ! Golden seed I wish for the people summoned to the World of Trophy to vanish from existence !" Death make his wish with the Golden Seed shining, however...

"I wish what happened to us also happened to Dracula's forces as well !" Didn't think to undo the wish Palutena quickly wished for the same thing to happened to Dracula's forces as well.

Panicked by what Palutena said Death begin shouting. "What No, don't..." Unable to finished his sentence the Golden Seed granted both Palutena's and Death wishes however, the Golden Seed also granted Death last words, so they ended up not being wiped from existence, but for the time being the smash fighters and Dracula's forces have disappeared from the castle.

* * *

**Finally done, this is a long chapter I made, I have to make sure both all the fighters and Dracula's important minions get some screen time. Anyway I'm gonna take a break for a while, so there won't be any new chapter next week, sorry but I need a rest for a while, but don't worry this fic will go on until it's finished.**

**So in this chapter I decided to make Otohime from Shadowland and Hikari from Shin Onigashima the same person, after living in the palace for a really long time without any problems have made her too carefree, and this chapter is the consequence of that.**

**In this chapter Donbe already died, but he's back to life my excuse is when he decided to live with his human parents he gave up his immortality so he can live as a normal human. Tarosuke is Donbe/Momotaro descendant.**

**Salome is actually just a witch enemy in Castlevania, but I decided to make her a character, a high ranking witch compared to the witches under her. She also called Marchan in the game, but I decided to go with the western name.**

**Succubus and Flame Demon is a Boss because in the games they said to be a pieces of Dracula's power. Succubus also use her Symphony of the Night appearance.**

**Master Wizard is the boss Wizard in Castlevania****, I decided to give him a Master title to separate him from the apprentice wizards.**

**Akmodan II is the name of the Mummy boss in Castlevania, I only bring the bosses that exists only on the game where Richter and Simon make an appearance.**

**What Mario did to Luigi is their special move Thunderhand advance.**

**Character debut : Bats, Dolls, Feather Demons, the Creature, Flea Man, Golems, Catoblepas, Lady Bats, Witch, Orphic Vipers, Bone Dragon, Scylla Wyrm, Hellhound, Merman, Medusa Heads, Dhuran, Skeleton Soldier, Donbe/Momotaro, Hikari/Otohime, Dullahan, Master Wizard, Dark Warlock, Hippogryph, the Succubus, Flame Demon, Werewolf, Minotaur, Olrox, Puppet Master, Salome, Astarte, Cerberus, Scylla, Karasuman, Phantom Bat, Zapf Bat, Darkwing Bat, Carnage, Frankenstein, Igor, Akmodan II, Queen Medusa, Skeleton Leader.**

**Special Guest Appearance : Tarosuke from Namco.**

**Boss Battle : Carmilla, Laura, Slogra, Gaibon, Hippogryph, Phantom Bat, Zapf Bat, Darkwing Bat, Akmodan II, Astarte, Succubus, Frankenstein, Igor, Salome, Dark Warlock, Master Wizard, Puppet Master, Queen Medusa, Cerberus, Flame Demon, Dullahan, Skeleton Leader, Donbe, Tarosuke, Karasuman, Olrox, Scylla.**


	61. Is it Over ?

**Dragon Palace**

After the wish Death make, and Palutena added her own wish in the last minute both the Smash fighters and Dracula's forces disappear from the castle, except for Red's remaining Pokemons Espeon, Lapras, Aerodactyl, and Snorlax, who because never summoned to the World of Trophy, Death wish doesn't affect them. Tarosuke and Donbe returned to their senses, and hearing things becoming quiet Otohime return back to peeked inside only to find everyone is gone.

"Where did everyone go ? Everything turned quiet in an instant ?" The confused Otohime walked around the large room wondering why it's empty now.

"Otohime ! I'm sorry ! That witch put me under a spell !" Yelled Tarosuke clinging to Otohime begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry too Hikari ! I can't believe I fall under that witch spell !" Donbe also clinging to Otohime also apologizing to her.

"Umm it's alright you two, looks like we were fooled ourselves, I should have realized those people were up to no good, I didn't think Dracula's forces would make another attempt seeing their master is now gone." Replied Otohime with a shred of guilt on her face.

"Just what are they trying to do ? Taking the Golden Seed and the black box ?" Asked Donbe. "You said their Master is gone, could it be they're trying to bring him back ?"

"Whatever it is they're planning at the very least they failed to get the black box." Tarosuke pointed at the black box.

"You're right ! let's secure the box first !" Exclaimed Otohime as the three of them rushed toward the box. The Pokemons just stood there not knowing the importance of the box.

"So what are those creatures ?" Donbe pointed at the Pokemons. "They did helped us and fought against Dracula's forces during the battle."

"Tarosuke you've been to many worlds before right ? Do you have any idea ?" Asked Otohime.

"Hmm..nope I don't think I've encountered creatures such as these before during my travel, you don't know anything yourself Otohime ?" Asked Tarosuke.

"I haven't left the palace in centuries, so I'm afraid I don't know, anyway I don't think they're going to harm us, and I should just undo the petrification on the palace maidens first." Otohime used her magic to cure the maidens from petrification.

As Donbe and Tarosuke lift the black box a giant disembodied foot appeared and stomp at the top of the box with full force creating a small shock wave that forced Tarosuke and Donbe to drop the box.

"I'll take that !" The disembodied foot changed it shape revealing that it's Thanatos, another God of Death, he used his power to carry the box telekinetically.

"You ! Thanatos ! The God of Death !" Shouted Otohime.

"Ah the lovely Otohime, so sad the Underworld Army never came to visit, well our domain is far from here, by the way that was quite the epic battle you have here, showdown between the people chosen to participate in the legendary Smash Tournaments against Dracula's forces to claim the Golden Seed ! That battle was almost as epic as that chaos we planned for Earth with the robot dinosaurs and stuff, and since I'm quite the busy man myself, so I will take my leave now." Thanatos is about to leave but he saw the black box slowly slipping away from him as Espeon pulled it away using it's psychic powers.

"What !? You're all still here ! Death should be clear on his wishes, this box belong to us, now give it back !" Thanatos used telekinesis to pulled the box away from Espeon only for Espeon to pulled it back away from Thanatos, the psychic Pokemon and the God of Death engaged in psychic tug of war, seeing this the other Pokemon helping Espeon recover the box by attacking Thanatos.

Aerodactyl used Rock Slide, summoning rocks above Thanatos and dropped them, Lapras used Ice Beam to attack Thanatos, while Snorlax used Giga Impact, seeing the incoming attack Thanatos shapeshift into a swarm of bats to avoid the attacks, but also forcing him to let go of the box. Donbe, Tarosuke, and Otohime choose to side with the Pokemons to recovered the black box.

"This box doesn't belong to you !" Yelled Otohime.

"Looks like I'm at disadvantage, okay then come forth and assist your Master !" Thanatos summoned Balder and a woman dressed in black garb that covers her head to toe. "Balder ! Rosa ! Claim that box !"

"Ugh ! To think it come to this." Lamented Rosa.

"Hey no complaining now ! Who saved you from your torment from the Demons huh Umbra Witch ! And you Balder better be grateful you won't become Paradiso's cannon fodder anytime soon !" Yelled Thanatos.

Reluctantly Rosa and Balder had no choice to obey Thanatos as he's a deity that lord over death. Thanatos also summoning few Underworld army monsters like 3 Clubberskulls and 7 Monoeyes to assist him to get the black box, Thanatos ordered the Underworld Monsters to attack the Pokemons.

Tarosuke shoot a ki blast towards Rosa, but she managed to dodge in time, while Donbe tried to strike Balder with his sword, only for Balder to dodge it as well, triggering both Witch Time and Light Speed respectively, and thanks to those time related abilities the two of them arrived near the boxes before anyone can blink, surprising both Donbe and Tarosuke, while the Underworld monsters are fighting the Pokemons, distracting them from fighting Balder and Rosa. Rosa then summon a Demon, it's a humanoid female Demon with insect like wings, similar to Madama Butterfly, but with green coloration, this one is called Madama Khepri.

Madama Khepri used her power to stop time, except for Rosa and her allies, this gives Thanatos easy means to take the box with him.

"Great work Rosa, and you too Khepri, let us go back to base." Thanatos then teleported everyone and himself back to their base, and time returned to normal.

"What was !? How did they ?" Donbe and Tarosuke completely baffled by what's going on.

"We're dealing with an Umbra Witch and a Lumen Sage two powerful clans who reign over Europe during the middle ages, I've heard they have time based powers." Explained Otohime.

"First Dracula's forces and now another God of Death after the box containing Avatar of Darkness, what is going on !?" Shouted Donbe. "Why are they even after it !?"

("A great evil is about to be awakened, if we don't stop it the world...no, the universe will soon meets it's end.") A voice can be heard on Tarosuke, Donbe, and Otohime's head.

"Who ? Where ?" Tarosuke looks around.

("Right here, I am Espeon, I came from a world inhabited by creatures called Pokemons.") Espeon answered with telepathy, which the trio looked.

"Pokemon ? Oh ! I realized now, you all came from Arceus world !" Realized Otohime.

("That is correct, and what we're about to tell you will shock you, Dracula's forces and the Underworld Army for starters, they worked together to make sure their plan is a success.") This time Lapras the ones who communicated telepathically.

"What is exactly going on ? Does this have anything to do with them after the Golden Seed and the black box ?" Questioned Otohime.

("We may not know what they're trying to do with it, but we know their end goal.") Espeon then told the three of them about what is actually happening.

"What ! You're saying me coming back to life was the result of this power of time, space, and life spread across the universe ! Including the afterlife !" Said a very shocked Donbe.

"And an ancient evil Galeem wished to wipe us out ?" Added Otohime.

"If that's true we can't just sit by and watch, everyone is in danger !" Retorted Tarosuke.

"Hmm...alright I know what we must do, Donbe and I will join you on your mission, Tarosuke, you need to informed our friends at Shinra about our current predicament, if what Espeon said is true, then a lot more is at stake then Ouma's previous plans !" Declared Otohime.

"Of course ! leave it to me !" Knowing what he must do Tarosuke set out to leave the palace to head to Earth.

"It's gonna be like old times right Hikari ?" Smiled Donbe.

"Yes, although I haven't left the palace for a really long time so, I just hope I'm not in the way, so where should we go ?" Asked Otohime.

Realizing this the Pokemons also wondered how to get back, but then Snorlax for some reason holding a golden plate.

("Where did you get that ? The golden plates supposed to vanish along with their owner ?") Asked Espeon which Snorlax replies it doesn't know, the Golden plate seems to be the only one.

"Alright everyone ! I need you all to look after this place in my absence, the Dragon Palace is closed until I get back !" Otohime ordered the palace staff that she freed from petrification. "Do not let anyone in."

Espeon used it's telekinesis to used the golden plate, and the four Pokemons along with Donbe and Otohime teleported away from the palace to S.S. Light.

Meanwhile...

**Hell - Underworld Castle**

In another part of Hell lies a massive castle, this place is ruled by Medusa the Goddess of Darkness, the Underworld Castle served as her base during her war with Palutena and humanity, as the Underworld Army has reborn so are Medusa, and just like everyone else, she isn't back because of Hades this time.

Thanatos teleported to the throne room with the black box, declaring a successful mission. "I'm baack ! Here it is the box containing the Avatar of Darkness."

Inside the room there's Hades and Medusa, and another Goddess who looks exactly like a human, she has blue hair.

"Well done Thanatos, soon we shall have our secret weapon." Said Medusa.

"So it's true then ? Death's wish ended up backfiring ?" Asked the blue haired woman.

"Yes Pandora, apparently Palutena made a last minute wish before Death's wish could be granted, I saw and heard everything during their battle." Confirmed Thanatos.

"So should we open the box now ?" Asked Medusa.

"No, not now opening this box will lead to the return of that island, and as much as love to see humans screaming in terror now's just not the right time, the conditions are not yet right." Claimed Hades.

"As for Death ?" Questioned Thanatos.

"Ah yes about him, looks like his master plan failed, and with those pesky Smash fighters gone no one else know what we're doing, at least we can just make some funeral for them." Said Hades callously.

"I wonder though, I saw some Pokemon back at that palace." Added Thanatos.

"So ? Pokemons are helpless without their trainers, they're no threat to us." Retorted Pandora.

"Are they ? despite losing their trainer those Pokemons ended up able to fight against me and our armies, not to mention during the battle with Dracula's forces they're able to act without their trainers command." Explained Thanatos.

"Either way with Palutena's gone nobody can stop us from carrying our task, once Galeem is out of the picture us Underworld Deities will be the ones reigning supreme !" Declared Medusa.

"What about those Smash Fighters ? Do you think their allies just gonna stand by and do nothing ?" Further asked Thanatos.

"Hmm he's right though, but what can they do ? And besides powers that rival the Golden Seed is hard to find." Stated Hades. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to pay a visit to our friend Palkia, and maybe Dialga as well."

"Wait Hades ! Do you truly think Arceus just gonna let it go that his children is on our grasp ?" Asked Pandora.

"I've got that covered, Thanatos please direct our mortal pawns to where the embodiment of emotien, knowledge, and willpower reside, this should give us leverage over Arceus." Hades gave his order to Thanatos and left.

"Of course ! Those three have been captured before, this will be another easy mission." Thanatos also left to carry out Hades order.

"There they go, it sucks that we can't manifest in mortal plane now, I miss the moment we can wreak havoc on the mortal plane." Pouted Pandora.

"Patience Pandora, our time will come, for now let's focus on rebuilding our forces, and this other plan of ours needs to be completed." Replied Medusa as the two Goddesses continue their duty.

**Heaven - Hall of Origin**

"Palutena is gone, now there's no one else who knows what's going to happen." Lamented Arceus.

"Both Pit and Dark Pit also gone, Arceus I think it's our time to act, or Galeem will annihilate everything." Suggested Viridi.

"Have a change of heart Viridi ?" Asked the Pokemon God.

"Honestly I couldn't care less if humans are the only ones Galeem after, but if nature and plants are also gone we're going to have a problem, besides it's not like he's going to spare us just because we didn't stop him !" Complained Viridi. "Looks like I'm going to have my generals took part in this war after all, and I might take over Palutena's Army until then, for some reason this email guys won't stay gone for long."

"Looks like I have no choice either way, I really wished for them to stay away from this time, considering they've been captured before, but it looks like there's no time to hesitate." Stated Arceus.

"I think that's the right choice, it's easier to find them in their home after all, moving targets are always the hardest one to find." Added Viridi. "I saw a Moltres during my visit to the Monster Sanctuary, it seems Team Rocket is hunting down Legendary Pokemons to aid them.

"Very well then, if anything they would be safer this way." Arceus then contacted his other children telepathically. "Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, I have a mission for you."

**S.S Light**

To those who weren't going on a mission spend their time at the ship, in order to adapt to their new environment Tails is teaching the Fire Emblem characters about usage of technologies.

"How'd it go Tails ? Any progress on their end ?" Questioned Toadsworth who are walking with Lima.

"Yes, at long last, they really are fascinated by technologies though." Answered Tails looking tired from teaching.

"We are in this together, sorry we couldn't help you out, I was studying the use of magic with Toadsworth." Said Lima.

"It's fine, Amy and Isabelle helped me out, so my workload is greatly reduced." Replied Tails. "Chrom at least a bit familiar since he said he's involved with otherworldly travels before."

"I heard from Peach you've met through sports competitions ?" Asked Toadsworth.

"Oh yes, I have to say Mario and his friends are formidable opponents !" Exclaimed Tails.

"That's to be expected as he is our savior." Boasted Toadsworth.

Soon after a scream can be heard from Chrom's room. This prompted the others to rushed to see what's going on.

**S.S Light - Chrom's Room**

"Sumia what's going on !?" Chrom rushed to his wife side after hearing her scream, and what he saw is something surprising.

"Lucina ! back from the mission ? Wait why are you naked ?"

Seeing this Sumia forced the men out of the room while covering Lucina with a blanket. A while later Sumia and Lucina came out from the room, Lucina is now fully clothed.

"So, uh how's the mission going ?" Chrom tries to act like he regains his composure.

"Umm, everyone is defeated." Answered Lucina in a soft voice, which shocks everyone.

"What ! Mario lose !? And Peach as well !?" Panicked Toadsworth.

"What ! Then Sonic is also..." Tails falls on his knees, with Amy also speechless.

"Then Meta Knight is also..." The Meta Knights unable accept their Master is defeated as well.

"Lucina, are you the only survivor ?" Asked Chrom.

"I'm not that Lucina, but I inherit her memories." Lucina begin to explain what happened. "After the defeat of Grima, that timeline is erased from history, so naturally everything from that timeline should cease to exist, that Lucina you fought with only remain to exist because of Tiki's power, she's only living on borrowed time, and it looks like that time is up."

"So that means, your our Lucina, from our time ?" Asked Chrom.

"She is, I saw our baby magically grow up." Confirmed Sumia.

Chrom and Sumia can only hug their daughter. "Lucina, with the future changed I was hoping to give you a peaceful life, free from fighting and conflict, yet here you are involved with another battle yet again."

"But won't that mean, the other Lucina ?" Asked Sumia.

"She lied, she knew her time is almost up, that's why she didn't tell you anything, the truth is Tiki gave her a blessing so that I will inherit her memories and abilities, should she aren't able to accomplish her mission."

"That's kinda cruel, don't you think ?" Asked Lima.

"Time paradox is something that's never allowed to happened, it will always what happened when terrible futures are averted, timeline will changed, people who lived at those times will cease to exist to avoid paradoxes." Explained Geno. "All we can do is to remember their efforts to ensure the bad future never came to pass."

"Then Cynthia, Gerome, Nah, and the others also..." Sumia stopped herself.

"Yes, they met the same fate the other Lucina is, but in this timeline they're not born yet." Answered Lucina. "The other Lucina finally able to rest with a smile on her face."

"But, does Grima even have the power to tampered with time ? He didn't use such ability before ?" Questioned Chrom.

"There's more, that Grima is the one from our timeline, somehow he doesn't need a vessel to manifest anymore, he only possess Morgan only to recover his strength." This news shocked both Chrom, Sumia, and the others as Grima is somehow still alive.

"That can't be !? That menace came back once again !?" Yelled Flavia.

"It seems so, but now that he isn't bonded to Robin anymore I wonder if we can put him down for good." Stated Lucina.

"We will find a way, one way or another !" Declared Chrom.

"And for that I need to be there as well, please father allow me to wield a sword." Asked Lucina.

Knowing Chrom can't dissuade Lucina from involved in another conflict he quickly relent and the father daughter begin training in the simulation room.

"You okay Sumia ?" Olivia tries to comfort the Pegasus Knight.

"Not really, we saved our world and yet our children still have to fight, was everything we've done is for nothing ?" A tear is formed on her face.

"I know what you mean, I'm worried for Inigo's future as well, does he have to fight again ? and have to pretend his fine using another fake smile ? If possible I wish he'd never have to do that." Replied Olivia.

"The world isn't always a safe place to be, Everytime Princess Peach in danger I always feared for the worse, but there's nothing we can do, danger lurks in every corner and they need to know how to defend themselves, even though it's painful for us parents or parental figure like myself." Toadsworth consoled the two women.

"Being a parent is really hard isn't it ? Whether you're exposed to danger or not." Sumia let out a forced smile.

While everyone contemplating Happy Mask Salesman showed up and began to speak. "What a gloomy atmosphere, environment such as these are bad for business, or health."

"No offense, but can't you see what we're dealing with right now ? Our children are forced to get involved in a conflict, while others have fallen in their mission." Complained Toadsworth.

"That's life for you, you never know what will happen, anyway regarding your fallen friends, I don't see what are you sad about, they're gone with the power of wishes all you have to do is to undo that wish, there are a lot more objects in the universe that can rival the Golden Seed in power right Toadsworth." HMS seems to be giving everyone a hint.

"Like what ? Can you be more specific !?" Questioned the chancellor.

"Sorry, this is as far as I can lend you a hand, you have to figure out the rest yourselves." Explained HMS.

"If we're talking about wishes then.." Toadsworth looked at Lima.

"Don't look at me, we both saw the Beanstar split to pieces and scattered who knows where." Replied Lima.

"We could go to Star Road if you'd like." Suggested Geno. "But then again I did encounter Fawful looking for a 'star' it could be risky if he's still there, if he saw us making a wish, he could to the same as well."

"Then the only choice is Pi'illo Island, we make a wish using a Dream Coin, and undo the Golden Seed wish using that !" Realized Toadsworth.

"Well, looks like you've find the answer, I'm glad I'm able to help, if you need me, I'll be at the shop." HMS leave after Toadsworth found the answer to his hint.

"Let me come !" Exclaimed Lucina already done with her training. "I'm the ones with the memories of what happened before."

"Me too ! I've traveled around the island alongside Mario and Luigi before, I know the island like the back of my hand...err shoes." Said Starlow.

The Pokemon then returned along with new faces.

"Wait, aren't those.." Questioned Toadsworth.

"Red's Pokemons ! I see you survived, of course you've never summoned to the World of Trophy which is why Death's wish didn't affect all of you." Lucina then come closer to them and say, "we may found a way to bring your trainer back, will any of you join us ?."

All of Red's Pokemon wanted to go, which Lucina agreed to bring them all.

"Why hello Chrom, and Lucina long time no see." Greeted Otohime.

"Ah Otohime, it's good to see you again, but if you're here then..."

"I'm afraid your concern is right Chrom, Dracula's forces managed to defeat your allies, and once we decided to help, the Pokemons brought us here using this golden plate, I can see it's made by the God's." Explained Otohime.

"Wait how did you even get here ? The Golden Plates ? Did they not disappear along with their owners ?" Asked Chrom.

"This is Lucina's, hers the only one didn't disappear because well..you know she's the only one that ceases to exist." Answered Lucina.

"My name is Donbe and I'm also joining you in this battle." Donbe introduced himself. And then he saw Komurasaki."Oh you have a Yokai on your team ? I have a dog, monkey, and a pheasant with me before."

"Donbe ? I see you're actually Momotaro aren't you ?" Realized Komurasaki.

"Oh you know my real name ? Yeah I'm Momotaro, but you can call me either one." Replied Donbe.

"I knew it ! You are that hero who defeated the Avatar of Darkness and eliminating the Onigashima Island !" The excited Komurasaki really admire Momotaro because of his exploits.

"Everyone allow me to introduce myself, my name is Otohime and I'm the ruler of Dragon Palace, Donbe and I once traveled together on Ancient Japan in order to defeat an evil being called Avatar of Darkness, I will lend you my aid for this task." Introduced Otohime.

"Thank you Otohime, and next umm, do you have Pokeball with you Espeon ?" Asked Lucina.

Espeon replied by levitating the Pokeballs using it's psychic power.

"Got it, until we can reunite you back with Red I hope you don't mind me being your trainer until then." Said Lucina, which the Pokemons agreed.

"Then we all know where to go, Princess Peach this time I will be the one to save you." Declared Toadsworth.

With everything settled, Lucina and the others know where to go to save their friends, Pi'illo Island.

* * *

**And this chapter is done, sorry it took so long, real life problems the way, I don't know if I'm able to continue weekly updates for the time being, but I will try.**

**Im not too keen on having two Lucinas, her baby self and her parallel self, as it will cause further complications to this story, at least Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf live in different eras and time.**

**Madama Khepri is a Demon that controls sun and time, which is why I decided to give her time related powers like stopping time.**

**Character debut : Medusa, Pandora, Rosa, Clubberskull, Madama Khepri**


	62. Adventure at Pi'illo Island

**S.S Light**

With now knowing the destination to save their friends, the heroes decided to go to Pi'illo Island, the ones who will be going is Toadsworth because he'd been there before, Lucina and the rest of Red's Pokemons, Chrom to accompany his daughter, Dixie Kong, Isabelle, Sumia and she bring a Pegasus along with her, Starlow and Geno, Geno because he won't look out of place and because he wanted to save Mario, and because Starlow also been there before. They all already at the bridge except for Sumia who brought her Pegasus along.

"Sorry for the wait ! Whoa..." Sumia tripped again, but Chrom managed to catch her in time.

"Haha, you know Sumia I honestly miss this side of you." Teased the blue haired King.

"You meanie, I worked so hard to avoid tripping too often you know." Pouted the Pegasus Knight.

"Sorry, I jest, anyway looks like everyone's here then." Chrom looked around the bridge.

"Yep, all of us going are here, we can't go as a huge crowd." Confirmed Toadsworth. "Our destination is Pi'illo Island, and the ones were going to meet is the prince of the Pi'illo race, Prince Dreambert."

"Oh a prince from another world, I sure would like to meet him, Prince Dreambert must be a good person right ?" Asked Lucina.

"He is, and he's been very helpful toward Mario and Luigi when the island is under attack by Bowser and another villain named Antasma, he should be willing to help." Replied Toadsworth.

"I'm going too, I've been cooped up here for too long, I want to see the other world's with my own two eyes myself." Said Isabelle.

"I've always wanted to go to Pi'illo Island for quite sometime, I wonder how different that place is compared to my home." Pondered Dixie.

"You'll know when you find out Miss Kong, alright, here we go." Toadsworth then use the teleportation device to set the destination to Pi'illo Island, the machine is activated and they all teleported there.

**New Pi'illo Castle**

With the original Pi'illo Castle used as a hotel and museum, Dreambert and the entire Pi'illo race wanted to rebuilt the Pi'illo Kingdom once again, after the defeat of Antasma and Bowser they are using Neo Bowser Castle as his new castle, of course Dreambert have to do a lot of remodeling and shooing away all Bowser's minions that they encountered there. With Brickle and Britta's help New Pi'illo Castle has been reborn.

The heroes then teleported to the front gate of New Pi'illo Castle. "Here we are, New Pi'illo Castle, since the old one has been renovated into a hotel." Answered Toadsworth.

"Hotel ? Museum ?" Asked a confused Sumia.

"A hotel is a place to stay in case you're traveling far away, it's like an inn." Answered Isabelle. "And museums are a place to display historical objects for the public to see."

"I see, fascinating, so it gives the current generation a knowledge about people of the past, is that right ?" Asked Chrom.

"Yes, that's right it's a place of learning, I can show you the museum of my world should we have the time, I'm sure Blathers would be very pleased." Offered Isabelle.

"It'd be nice to see Dreambert again, alright everyone let's go in !" Starlow lead the heroes inside the castle.

Once they went inside they saw numerous little floating people with pillow shaped heads floating around the castle.

"Starlow, are these..?" Asked Geno.

"That's right, they're the long lost Pi'illo race, Mario and Luigi are the reason they've come back from their disappearance." Answered Starlow.

"This pillow people are really cute." Sumia commented on the Pi'illo appearance. And then a Pi'illo float before them, he's a Pi'illo dressed in purple, and having a beard, showing his elderly appearance.

"Hello there who might you be ? Hmm wait I recognize some of you." Said the purple Pi'illo.

"Could you be Prince Dreambert ? You're a lot older than I thought." Commented Dixie.

"Ahem, Miss Kong, this isn't the prince, his name is Eldream, he's the oldest living Pi'illo and the wisest of them all." Answered Toadsworth.

"That I am, it's a pleasure to meet you," Eldream introduced himself and so does the heroes. "Ah, I see, a friend of Mario is a friend of ours."

"It's good to see you again Eldream, we would like to speak with Prince Dreambert, is he here ?" Asked Starlow.

"Likewise Starlow, I haven't forgotten when the four of you run around the island trying to defeat Antasma and free the rest of our bretheren from those nightmare chunks, and as for your question unfortunately the prince isn't here at the moment, he's in the dream world right now, lately we sense an uneasy feeling regarding the dream world, we thought it was just our imagination, but with each passing day the uneasiness grew, so the prince decided to investigate." Answered Eldream.

"When was this uneasy feeling started ?" Asked Geno.

"It happened a while after that strange light engulf this island, now that I think about it, that can't be a coincidence." Thought the purple Pi'illo. "Anyway while you're here, why not look around the island, I'm sure Dreambert will be back soon." Suggested Eldream.

"Well that's a nice idea, we could do some sightseeing around the island first." Dixie's very excited to explore the island.

"Alright, but remember we're not here for a vacation, we're here to find a way to bring our friends back." Chrom reminding them of their objective.

"We know, but Prince Dreambert is the one with the access to the Dream Coins, we should do what Eldream says for the time being." Said Starlow.

"Guess everyone's in agreement then, let us walk around the island." Confirmed Isabelle.

"Here let me give you a map of this island, and be careful, there are a lot of monsters living on this island, of course many of those monsters are already contained to make this island more tourist friendly, but be careful still." Eldream hand over the map of Pi'illo Island.

"Will do, hmm this is turns out to be a change of plans, ooh I would like to visit Mushrise Park, it seemed like a beautiful place based on the picture on this map." Sumia eagerly wanted to visit the park.

"Well looks like I will be going to Driftwood Shore." Said Dixie.

"I wanted to go there too, let's go together then." Isabelle tag along with Dixie.

"I'll be going with them, I know the place after all." Toadsworth chose to accompanyany both Dixe and Isabelle.

"Alright Geno, we'll be going to Pi'illo Castle, not the ones here, there are another in the east part of the island." Starlow and Geno will be going to the old Pi'illo Castle.

"Okay then, I'll inform you when Prince Dreambert arrive, don't stray too far from where you are, oh and we can take care of your flying horse while you're gone" Advised Eldream as the heroes go sightseeing the island. Sumia left her Pegasus at the castle.

**Pi'illo Island - Mushrise Park**

Chrom, Sumia, and Lucina take a stroll around Mushrise Park, which located south of Pi'illo Castle, it's a beautiful park with flowers and greenery.

"Wow this place is beautiful !" Exclaimed Lucina.

"It sure is, i really do can imagine taking my daughter for a stroll in a park, but this isn't exactly how I imagined it." Commented Sumia. "Having my child magically grow up and going to a park in another world."

"We should still be grateful we're able to enjoy a moment like this." Replied Chrom tapping Sumia's shoulder.

"Places like this no longer exist in parallel Lucina's future, Grima and his forces have destroyed everything in their path, we can't let Galeem do the same." Lucina seemed to show a strong resolve.

"You're right Lucina, no matter where we are we will protect it from anyone who wish harm." Agreed Chrom.

"That reminds me." Lucina sent out Red's Pokemon except for Lapras for obvious reason to take a stroll around the park. "Alright everyone don't stray too far now."

"Now that I take a closer look, this Aerodactyl is very similar to Wyverns." Commented Chrom.

"You're right, I wonder how they react if Cherche and Minerva saw this." Sumia mused to herself.

"Either way when Red first sending out his Pokemons, I actually find it intriguing, humans live side by side with monsters instead of fearing them." Stated Chrom. "Not to mention the powers these monsters possess."

"I know what you mean, when Espeon spoke to us with telepathy yesterday I was really shocked." Sumia recalled yesterday's event.

"You and some people, it looks like telepathy isn't a rare abilities in other world's." Replied Chrom.

"You were traveling with other people from otherworlds before, they didn't display any telepathy I powers ?" Sumia asked Chrom about his previous adventures across other worlds.

"Come to think of it, none of them display any telepathic powers, then again most of them are humans, the companions I met this time are more 'diverse' to say the least." Explained Chrom.

"Wow these flowers are so big, it's like you can stand on them." Lucina looking at the large flowers.

A voice replied to her remark. "Oh, you like what you saw miss ?" The voice came from a yellow block shaped man with a moustache wearing a blue cap. "The name's Brickle, I'm the manager of Mushrise Park, and I work tirelessly to turn make dis place as beautiful as ever."

"And it shows, this place is incredible." Complimented Lucina.

"Naturally, and it also thanks to the help of my creation Grobot." A large blue robot arrived shortly and standing near Brickle, first time seeing a robot Sumia is very surprised, while Chrom has seen one before during his otherworldly travel and Lucina inherited the memories of her parallel self. "Grobot here is charged with watering the flowers in the park, he's like the gardener of sorts in this place."

"Wow this is incredible, a moving metal thingies." Sumia poked Grobot curiously, which makes Brickle suspicious.

Noticing Brickle confused face Lucina tried to cover up they're from other world. "Oh you see, robots aren't a common sights in where we from."

"Really ? Hmmm since you look a lot like Mario you must be from Mushroom Kingdom correct ?" Inquire the manager.

"Oh yes, but we never encounter robots that often." Lucina keeping up with her lies.

"Okay then, well enjoy your visit, Pi'illo Island is the best destination for vacation, if you'll excuse me we have to get back to work, come along Grobot." Brickle and Grobot leave the royal family to continue his job.

"Oh and one more thing !" Brickle stopped to give the royal family a warning, "be careful you don't go to far from this location, the monsters in the further parts of the park haven't been domesticated."

"Understood, we won't stray too far good sir." Chrom heeded Brickle's warning and he proceed to continue his job.

"This world sure have different kinds of creatures living side by side aren't they ?" Commented Sumia after seeing various creatures such as Brocks, Beanish, Hoohooligans, and Yoshis around the park.

"You're right, despite the obvious difference none of them use it as an excuse to harm one another, we have a lot to learn from them." Chrom agreeing with Sumia.

"I see, so there are someone else on their side capable of controlling the dead." Espeon showed it's memories to Lucina after everyone was wished away. "Don't worry, we will defeat them, hmm..Thanatos, another God of Death huh ?"

**Driftwood Shore**

Toadsworth, Dixie, and Isabelle visit Driftwood Shore enjoying the scenery of the beach.

"What a beautiful place this is !" Exclaimed Isabelle.

"It's quite different from home, but it's breathtaking nonetheless." Replied Dixie.

"I'm glad you cheered up Dixie, when you heard Donkey and Diddy were gone you sounded devastated." Said a relieved Isabelle.

"They're all i have left after everyone else is kidnapped, but I can't stay mopng for long, now that there's a way to save them." Replied Dixie.

"It's good that you're better now Miss Kong, come on then let's go over there." Toadsworth pointed at a fancy shop at the beach.

"That's a fancy shop, I need to buy some gifts for Diddy and Donkey once they're back, let's go !" Dixie pulled Isabelle and Toadsworth inside the Rose Broquet.

**Rose Broquet**

Dixie, Isabelle, and Toadsworth look around the fancy shop, amazed by the things sold inside.

"This clothes looks nice, I think I'm gonna try it on." Dixie and Isabelle trying out clothes hoping to buy them while Toadsworth sit and watch, and then a large Brock approach the mushroom man, it's a female Brock with brown hair, wearing lipstick, red high heels, and white gloves.

"Fancy seeing you here monsieur ?" Greeted the Brock which makes Toadsworth turn around to see it's Madame Broque behind him.

"Ah Madame, it's good to see you again !" Replied Toadsworth.

"Ere alone Toadsworth ? Where is zee princess you always with ?" Asked the Madame.

"Not right now I'm afraid, let's just say something happened." Said Toadsworth with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry to hear zat, I won't pry about what's going on, but if you need to talk, you know where to find me." Offered Broque Madame.

"Aww those clothes are so nice and yet we can't even buy one." Coomplained Dixie.

"I know, and thanks to being in different worlds, my world currency Bells is useless here." Isabelle also expressed her complaints.

"Do you think we can use the company's money for tsome shopping ? After all Princess Daisy and Peach donate a lot right ?" Questioned Dixie.

"I don't think we're a formal organization for starters, we have to ask to HMS about this." Replied Isabelle as they approach Toadsworth. "Oh we're back Toadsworth."

"Hmm ? Zese girls are with you Toadsworth ?" Asked Broque Madame.

"Yes, well things are complicated right now, I basically act as a guide for them while on the island." Answered Toadsworth as he introduce Dixie and Isabelle to Broque Madame. "Ahem, Dixie, Isabelle, this is Broque Madame, she's the owner of this shop."

"Hello it's nice to meet you ma'am, this is a very nice shop you have." Praised Dixie.

"Merci, very polite of you, so find anything you like honh ?"

"We do, but we don't really bring a lot of money here, we don't think we'll be sightseeing around the island." Answered Isabelle.

"I see, well Toadsworth maybe I can pull some strings for your little friends here." Offered Broque Madame.

"That would be great, they insist on getting some gifts once everyone else is back." Answered Toadsworth.

"Well then, come with me." Madame Broque brought Toadsworth, Dixie, and Isabelle further inside the shop.

**Pi'illo Castle**

Starlow and Geno went to Pi'illo Castle, which now been converted to a hotel/museum, the museum located in the basement.

"And so here we are the Old Pi'illo Castle, now this place is just a hotel/museum." Starlow and Geno take a look around the castle.

"I find it amazing Mario has been to well...everywhere." Commented Geno.

"What did you expect from the Hero of Mushroom Kingdom, of course he will get invited to any place, the residents of Pi'illo Island ended up seeing how his exploits are the real deal." Replied Starlow pretty much hero worshipping Mario.

"Because there's an evil being named Antasma in this island right ?" Asked Geno.

"Yeah, it all started as a simple vacation, but somehow ended up having to save the entire island from some evil being from the past, apparently this happens a lot." Sighed Starlow.

"Somehow I believe that." Replied Geno.

"And zat everyone is zee end of zis tour, feel free to explore the entire island at your leisure." A familiar voice can be heard from the castle entrance.

Starlow notices the voice. "Hey isn't that ?"

"Ah Miss Starlow it is good to see you again, I presume the brothers are nearby ?" Asked the moustached Broque man.

"Monsieur Broque, it's good to see you again, and no, we're not with Mario and Luigi this time, of course that isn't a problem right ?" Starlow asked Monsieur Broque inquisitively.

"Non, non I see why zey ave to hit zose blocks now, zey need it to defeat zeir enemies." Replied a slightly frightened Broque Monsieur.

"Well as long as you understand, but seriously, you need to deal with your obsessions with blocks, it does nothing good to you or anyone." Starlow lecturing the Monsieur.

"Yes, yes I know, my obsessions with the blocks has do me no good, oh how I miss zose times with Madame, I wonder if zeres any hope left for us." Broque Monsieur reminisced the time he had with Broque Madame before he begin to obsessed with blocks.

**Mushrise Park**

The Ylissean royal family still enjoying their time, suddenly Eldream appeared, using the warp pipe outside New Pi'illlo Castle to travel to Mushrise Park to tell them that Prince Dreambert has returned.

"The prince has returned, you all like to seek an audience with him right ?" Asked Eldream after he found the royal family.

"That's right so the prince is back now ?" Asked Chrom.

"Exactly, alright then, I should tell the others next." As Eldream about to fly away Lucina stopped him.

"Wait ! There's no need to fly all the way around the island, Espeon can just send the message telepathically, Espeon please deliver the message that the prince gmhas returned." Espeon then telepathically tell everyone that Prince Dreambert has returned, they all then make haste to return to New Pi'illo Castle, Lucina then returned the Pokemons back inside the Pokeball and they follow Eldream back to the castle.

**New Pi"illo Castle**

By using the nearby warp pipe everyone managed to return to the castle.

"Everyone's here already, telepathy is a very convenient power indeed, anyway the prince will show up soon." And soon speak of the devil a Pi'illo dressed in red and wearing a cape float down from the upper floor to greet his guest.

"Welcome to New Pi'illo Castle, my name is Prince Dreambert, Eldream said you wished to see me ?" Asked the Pi'illo prince.

"Well yes, my name is Chrom and I'm a king from a kingdom far away from here, this is my wife Sumia and my daughter Lucina." Chrom introduced his family to Dreambert.

"I have to say the prince is very adorable." Teased Sumia.

"Mother please be careful, we're still talking to a fellow royalty here." Complained Lucina slightly.

"It's alright, and hmm...? Isn't that Toadsworth and Starlow ?" Dreambert noticed the familiar face.

"Hello again Prince Dreambert." Says both Toadsworth and Starlow. Toadsworth introduced Dixie and Isabelle to Dreambert and told the reason they're at Pi'illo Island.

"I see so that what happens, not to worry I will grant you the permission to use the dream coins needed to bring everyone back !"

Dreambert agrees to help the heroes. After the defeat of Antasma and Zeekeeper turn the shattered Dream Stone into Dream Coins, Prince Dreambert decided to take control in order to avoid the misuse of the coins wish granting powers.

"By the way Prince Dreambert is everything alright at Pi'illo Island, Eldream said you felt a strange disturbance at the Dream World ?" Asked Toadsworth.

"Yes I feared Antasma has somehow returned, but I ended up saw something else, a creature I've never seen before, it has a pitch black body, white hair, and some red collar thing around it's neck." Explained Dreambert.

"With what's going on it safe to say the chances of Antasma returning is high." Warned Starlow.

"I agree we need to prepare for the worst case scenario, anyway follow me, I put the dream coins in the castle vault." As everyone about to head to the vault a sound of explosion can be heard from a distance.

"What was that ! It sounded like a cannon !?" Shouted Chrom.

Lucina sent out Espeon hoping it's psychic powers can help. "Espeon can you see what's going on ?"

Espeon used it's clairvoyant ability to see what's happening outside, and what it saw was a pirate ship with a skull on the bowsprit, Espeon then project the vision of the pirate ship to everyone's mind.

"Is that a pirate ship !?" Exclaimed Sumia.

"Not just a pirate ship, I recognize this design, it belongs to the Black Sugar Gang, led by Captain Syrup whose greed either rival or exceeds Wario !" Explained Toadsworth.

"Mario told us about her before, I guess we're about to meet face to face then." Said Lucina.

"There's a possibility those pirates after the dream coins, we need to stop them !" Commanded Chrom.

"Okay, let me go get my Pegasus first." Sumia went to fetch her Pegasus.

After Everyone agreed, Espeon teleported everyone to where it saw the ship.

_After they gone_

**New Pi'illo Castle Vault**

A small purple bat like creature coming out from a dream portal, seemingly waiting for the moment everyone left the castle. "Heeheehee vith Dreambert's gone the dream coins vill be mine for the taking, good thing that black creature stop chasing me, now then...hmm BLAST IT ! this locks is more complicated than I thought !" As the bat creature struggle to open the vault door a black creature with with hair emerge from a dream portal behind the bat creature, he noticed the presence and turn around. "VUT ! YOU AGAIN !"

**Pi'illo Island - Blimport**

The heroes arrived at the Blimport with many people running away, the surroundings is damaged thanks to attacks from the cannonballs, a female voice can be heard from the ship.

"We're close now, the dream coins which can grant wishes is within our grasp mateys !" Exclaimed Captain Syrup.

The ship embarked at the Port, and the Black Sugar crew set foot on the island attempting to take it over.

"Go forth my mateys don't let anyone stop you !" Commanded Syrup.

"There's so many of them ! Toadsworth what are they ?" Asked Dixie.

"Just a Pirate Gooms, they shouldn't be too strong !" Answered Toadsworth as he begin smacking some of them with his staff.

"Father !"

"Yes Lucina !" Lucina and Chrom took a fighting stance and begin slashing the Pirate Gooms.

"We can't let them get to the castle !" Dreambert also able to fight the Pirate Gooms off using his own strength to do it."

One of the Pirate Goom attempt to stab Eldream, which he saw and try to fly away to avoid the attack, Eldream then opened a dream portal and trapped the Pirate Goom inside.

Sumia riding her Pegasus attempting to strike from above, forcing the Gooms to throw their spears, however Sumia amanged to dodge every single one. This leaves the Pirate Gooms vulnerable as Isabelle used her fishing rod to grab one of them and flailing the Gooms into hitting the others.

Geno keep blasting them with his beam attacks and Starlow helped by shooting beams from the star above her head. Espeon attack the Gooms using Confusion, assaulting their minds and rendering them dizzy from the attack. Dixie also fight back using her hair by lifting one of the Good and throw it back towards it's allies.

"There's too many of them ! No matter how many we beat they still managed to overwhelmed us !" Shouted Dixie as they continue to be overrun by the Gooms. "Lucina watch out !"

Dixie saw a metal spike ball about to hit Lucina, she quickly fly using her hair, grabbed the spike ball just in time and throw it back to the enemy which is a mole like creature dressed like a pirate, this species is called Guragura.

"Thanks Dixie !" Lucina thanked Dixie for saving her.

As Sumia striking the enemies from above using her Spears, a flurry of boomerangs and daggers are aiming at her direction, which force her to stop attacking and focused on dodging, this time the attacks coming from a duck and bear wolf creature, this species know as D.D and Gaugau respectively.

"Just like Bowser's minions, the Black Sugar Gang consists of many different species, and we're only seeing four of them !" Shouted Toadsworth.

"Looks like I have to do this ! Come on out everyone !" Lucina unleashed all Red's Pokemon to help them fight. "Lapras use Surf on that ship !" Lapras then use Surf on the ship, creating a huge tidal wave that destroyed the ship, forcing the entire pirate crew to quickly jump to the island, this has angered Syrup.

"Nooo ! My ship ! You ! I saw you giving command to that monster ! You will pay for wrecking my ship !" Syrup the charged at Lucina, she unsheathe her sword and the two ladies engaged in swordfight.

After the ship is destroyed a seal like creature emerged from the wreck of the ship, they wore a pirate bandana and carrying a harpoon. This species known as Goboten, knowing that Lapras the ones who did this they begin attacking the Pokemon by throwing their harpoons, which hurts Lapras. Lapras retaliate by using Ice Beam, freezing the Goboten along with the sea, some of the Goboten managed to escape and continue their assault, but Lapras countered by using Ice Shard to intercept the attack before it hits as it's a very fast move to execute, and since Red have many TMs from his journey Lapras used Thunderbolt at the sea, electrocuting all the Gobotens no matter where they are, Lapras ended up victorious.

"This is all your fault ! How dare you destroy my ship !" Captain Syrup angrily clashed sword with Lucina.

"Me ! How dare you launched and attack on this island in the first place !" Retorted Lucina.

"Seeking treasures is what I do, and I will do it by any means necessary !"

"Stay away from my daughter you pirate !" Chrom after finishing his fight attempt to attack Syrup, however a floating spike turtle shell stand in the way between Chrom and Syrup.

"Captain leave this to us ! You go ahead and get the coins !" Yelled the green turtle. "Here is your remote."

"Thank you Spiked Koopa !" Syrup thanked her subordinate, while Spiked Koopa spin around to prevent Chrom and Lucina from getting closer while Syrup call forth her flying machine.

"She's headed towards the castle !" Shouted Dreambert.

"No she won't !" Sumia attempt to intercept Syrup, but a large purple bird gets in her way.

"No you're the one who wont get in our captain's way !" Threatened the bird as he charged at Sumia, hitting her Pegasus with his beak at high speed.

"Alright Bobo I leave this to you !" Syrup then fly away to New Pi'illo Castle.

Aerodactyl used Rock Slide to attack the Gooms, the Rock Slide either crush them underneath or the falling rocks ended up blocking their path. Noticing Sumia and Bobo fighting Aerodactyl decided to back Sumia up against the giant bird. As Sumia's attack unable to hit Bobo thanks to his speed, Bobo gained the upper hand right now, as he's about to give the finishing blow Aerodactyl intercept and take the blow from Bobo's beak, but thanks to it's rock typing, Bobo's beak barely hurt Aerodactyl.

While Bobo flinched from the attack Aerodactyl used Ancientpower on the purple bird, showering it with rocks that hurts and hits him, Sumia then with the last ounce of her Pegasus strength charged the bird at high speed and struck Bobo down with her spear.

Dreambert and Eldream opened a dream portal and trapped the Gaugaus and Guraguras there, the two of them also entered the dream portal with Dreambert and Eldream used their dream controlling power to swiftly defeat the numerous pirate crew, Dreambert summon a large metal ball to squash the pirate crews while Eldream summoned numerous falling rocks to attack them, comoletely wiping out the pirate crew, Dreambert and Eldream then send them back to real world unconscious.

Starlow and Geno combined their power to create a powerful star beam that defeated the numerous Pirate Gooms.

Snorlax and Toadsworth join forces as the Pokemon used Body Slam to create a powerful shockwave that blow the enemy away, while those unlucky enough to be under the Pokemon got squished flat.

"There are no end to this even with this Pokemon's help, wait I got it ! Snorlax eat this !" Toadsworth conjure a ? Block which contains a Mega Mushroom, he hit the block which fly towards Snorlax, Snorlax eat the Mega Mushroom and it grew to a gigantic size, Toadsworth then climb to Snorlax shoulder, Sonrlax then used Hammer Arm to punch the ground, but Toadsworth warned everyone beforehand. "Everyone incoming !"

Seeing what Snorlax about to do anyone capable of flight rescued their companions, Aerodactyl saved Lucina and Isabelle, while Dixie fly using her hair, Dreambert healed Sumia's Pegasus and she swooped Chrom from the ground, Espeon levitate itself using telekinesis, while Lapras dive underwater, Geno grabbed on Starlow while she fly higher and carrying him.

The impact caused massive shockwave that sends the pirate crew flying, Lapras then emerged back to the surface and shoot the incoming pirates using Ice Beam, freezing them to prevent them from further action. And then everyone returned to the ground.

Spiked Koopa still refused to give up even seeing his crew is defeated, he went inside his shell again, however Espeon telekinesis stopped him from moving further, as Chrom and Lucina strike his belly which is Spiked Koopa weakness, he winced in pain, but Chrom strike once again, defeating him for good.

"We managed to defeat the pirate crews here, now we must after Syrup !" Shouted Chrom.

"Wait, many of the pirate crews that escapes us are wreaking havoc to the entire island !" Exclaimed Isabelle.

"Then it looks like we have to do this." Lucina used her golden plate and summon two Bulborbs and 3 Iridescent Glint Beetle to help. "Everyone we will split into two teams, one team go back to the castle, while the others rescued the island residents, I summoned this Bulborbs and IGB because they will caused the least damages.

"Got it, Eldream and I will go back to the castle !" Said Dreambert.

"I'm going to help the Islanders." Said Toadsworth.

"I'm coming with you !" Exclaimed Lucina. "Toadsworth I'll lend you my golden plate, once you're done use the golden plate to send them back to the Sanctuary. Espeon is coming with me, Lapras and Snorlax should stay here for a lookout. Aerodactyl will join you help the people, here are their Pokeballs." Lucina hand over Toadsworth Snorlax, Lapras, and Aerodactyl Pokeballs.

"It's gonna be a while until the Mega Mushroom effect wore off, and Lapras have difficulty moving in land, so that's the best course right now." Agreed Chrom.

"Dixie and I also going to help the Islanders." Volunteered Isabelle.

"Geno and I also stay to help the Islanders." Stated Starlow.

"We're obviously coming with you to the castle, right Sumia ?" Asked Chrom.

"You don't have to ask, we need this coins to bring Robin and everyone back." Agreed Sumia.

"Then let's go, Espeon teleport us back to the castle !" By Lucina's command Espeon teleported those who are going to the castle back to the castle, while everyone else ride Aerodactyl to help the island residents, Lapras and Snorlax guard the Blimport with Snorlax block the way to Pi'illo Castle using it's currently gigantic size.

**Pi'illo Castle Entrance**

The Pi'illo Castle is surrounded by Pirate Gooms, as the heroes arrived to help they saw a huge Brock attacking the Gooms.

"You dirty pirates will not lay your filthy fingers on zis island !" Broque Monsieur stomping and smashing the Pirate Gooms nearby.

"Hey that's Broque Monsieur, maybe he used a Mega Mushroom to turn himself into a giant." Guessed Starlow.

"Yeah but look, a lot of Pirate Gooms are climbing his body he still needs help, I got this." Geno shoot a small beam from his fingers, shooting down the Pirate Gooms from Broque Monsieur.

"Broque Monsieur were here to help !" Starlow and the others fly to his face with Aerodactyl. "Oh and those large bugs down there, don't worry they're with us !"

"Starlow ? Alright I appreciate zee help !"

The Bulborbs begin eating the Pirate Gooms, and the Iridescent Glint Beetle capturing and storing the Pirate Gooms it caught, with the metabacteria inside break them down, leaving them somewhat dead. The heroes then descent to the ground and fight the remaining Pirate Gooms, easily dispatching them as their number isn't as much as in the Blimport.

"Zats all of zem, merci for the help." Broque Monsieur thanked the heroes for eliminating the Pirate Gooms.

"Not yet, there might be more places that needs our help !" Exclaimed Dixie.

"Zats very kind of you, but I'm pretty sure we have zings under control here." Broque Monsieur told them he have installed surveillance drone around the island, the heroes went inside the Pi'illo Castle to watch the footage.

**Mushrise Park**

"No dirty pirate is gonna ruin my beautiful park ! Everyone unleashed the monsters !" Shouted Brickle to his employees.

"Yes Boss Brickle !" Brickle subordinates obeyed and sic the monsters of Mushrise Park against the Pirate Gooms, there's an army of Capnaps, Thorbs, and Flibbees attacking the Pirate Gooms.

"Grobot let show these pirates who they're up against !" Grobot shoot pressurized water toward the Pirate Gooms, defeating many of them and forcing them to rereat.

**Wakeport**

"Pirate attack us brother !" Said a buff Hoohooligan dressed in green and having thick mustache fighting Pirate Gooms.

"Da, but they got no beef ! Easy beating." Said another buff Hoohooligan wearing red also have thick mustache.

"Pirates attacking Pi'illo Island, and the Massif Bros fending them off, this is so going g to made front page !" Kylie Koopa returned to Pi'illo Island and as usual doing whatever it takes for a scoop, she took a lot of pictures with her cameras in the ensuing chaos.

**Dozing Sands**

"Hurry lure those Pirates to this location if you want to keep your jobs !" Shouted a female Brock with pink safety helmet.

"Yes ma'am !" The Shelltops being chased by the Pirate Gooms unaware they're being led to a trap, once arrived the Shelltops went to hide with the Pirate Gooms thought they lost them, but then a drill appeared from the sands surrounding the Pirate Gooms and they're being devoured one by one.

"Miss Britta your plan worked, those Pirates are now Torksceew lunch." Said the Shelltops employee.

"Of course it does, those Pirates better think twice before they decided to cross me." Boasted Britta.

**Pi'illo Castle**

"Wow everyone seems to have things under control here." Commented Isabelle.

"Yes, but it mostly thanks to your effortzzz." Said a voice from behind. It's a sheep like creature with ram horns, wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"Oh Dr. Snoozemore glad you're alright." Said Starlow.

"Yes, unfortunately I'm not a fighter, so I can't help much in fightzzz." Dr Snoozemore fall asleep.

"Starlow who is this guy ?" Asked Dixie." And did he just fall asleep ?"

"This is Dr. Snoozemore, the proprietor of Pi'illo Island, and yes, he often falls asleep mid sentence." Remarked an annoyed Starlow.

"Zzz...oh where was i, oh right I thought we were doomed, but I'm glad there's someone to help us, so tell me is Mario and Luigi on this island ?" Asked Snoozemore.

"No, if anything we're here trying to save them, but that's a long story, a pirate seems to after the dream coins so we have to stop them first." Answered Starlow.

"As yes the dream coins, not to worry though only with the Zeekeeper approval a wish can be granted." Explain Snoozemore.

"Zeekeeper ? Whos that ?" Asked Geno.

"He's like the Guardian Deity of this island, but he can be a bit of eccentric." Snarked Starlow.

"Well anyway if we have another Deity on our side it will make things more reassuring right ?" Asked Isabelle.

"Either way we can't let Captain Syrup get the dream coins, we need those to bring Mario and the others back !" Exclaimed Toadsworth.

"Then go, we can deal with things here !" Ordered Dr. Snoozemore.

Everyone agreed and they head for New Pi'illo Castle. But first they went back to Blimport and return Lapras and Snorlax inside the Pokeballs. Then they left for New Pi'illo Castle.

**New Pi'illo Castle **

"Looks like we beat Syrup here, hurry and get to the vault !" Dreambert lead everyone inside the castle, however a sound if fighting can be heard inside.

"What's that racket ?" Asked a confused Eldream.

A Pi'illo flying in a panic and told Dreambert what happened. "Prince Dreambert thank goodness your back, it's Antasma he returned !"

The news shocked Dreambert and Eldream as their fallen enemy has somehow come back.

"What ! He must be at the vault, he's got to after the dream coins !" Shouted Dreambert.

"Well yes, but Antasma is being attacked by unknown creatures, he can't get close to the dream coins, not that he can open the vault door anyway." Remarked the Pi'illo.

"Looks like we're not the only one oppose Antasma, but let's check it out anyway !" Everyone then head to the vault to see what happens.

**New Pi'illo Castle - Vault**

As the heroes arrived to the vault just as Dreambert feared Antasma really have returned, but he's being overwhelmed with two creatures, one is a dark creature Dreambert mentioned, and the other is a beautiful swan like creature with a crescent moon shaped head.

"Those creatures ? They seemed familiar." Murmured Eldream.

("This is the end intruder, you spirit away people from our world and we demand you to return them !") Threatened the black creature who spoke telepathically.

"Never ! All these powers from other world's I will not hand it over so easily !" Antasma remain defiant even when the odds against him.

("You will tell us what you know, ready Cresselia ?") Said the black creature.

("You left us no choice ! Darkrai pin him down !") Darkrai complied, but Antasma shoot a dark energy at Darkrai forcing Darkrai to evade it. Antasma seize the chance to escape however the door is blocked by the heroes.

"VUT ! Dreambert ! No am I really done for !?" Antasma panicked as escape no longer possible. with hope is lost, a sound of a machine can be heard, it's Captain Syrup flying aircraft, she appeared just in time and crashed at the vault door with full force, completely wrecking the vault door.

"NOOO ! The dream coins !" Shouted Dreambert.

"The dream coins is mine now !" Syrup quickly loot as many as she can using her gadgets while Antasma back her up, he transformed into a swarm of bats to distract everyone and by darkening the room, ruining visibility for everyone, except for Syrup who came prepared, and because the two already planned everything.

"Hurry Syrup just take vut you can and let's leave !" Shouted Antasma showing signs of cooperation between the two.

"Antasma are you working together with her ?" Questioned Dreambert.

"That's none of your business, Syrup this vay." Antasma reformed again and opening a dream portal allowing the two of them to escape, the room lightened up again and the two of them are gone.

"The dream coins, they're all gone, how are we supposed to bring everyone back ?" Lucina in despair fall to her knees.

"Wait, there's one here it seemed that pirate girl missed one." Remarked Eldream.

"Really !?" Lucina got up and rushed towards the coin. "Alright I'm going to make my wish."

"Wait, before that the dream coin only works with the Zeekeeper power, we need him to make the wish come true." Explained Eldream.

"Okay, how do we do that ?" Asked Lucina.

"*yawn* Did someone called my name ?" A large bird with colorful feather fly towards the castle vault. "Did someone come here to get their wishes granted again ?"

"Yes Zeekeeper, we need your help once again." Stated Eldream.

Soon the others made it to the castle.

"Everyone we're here ! Did you get the coin !?" Asked Toadsworth.

Chrom and the others explained what happened.

"So that one coin the only one remains ? We have to make it count, is it possible to wish for more wishes ?" Asked Isabelle.

"No it can't, that would be cheating, besides I would be enslaved to grant never ending wishes should that happened." Explained Zeekeeper.

"You are ?" Asked Isabelle.

"Greerings, I am the Zeekeeper, the Guardian Deity of Pi'illo Island." Explained Zeekeeper. "Is that you Starlow ? And Toadsworth ?"

"Yes, it's great to see you again Zeekeeper, we're here in dire need of your help." Begged Toadsworth.

"No need to tell me, I already get what's going on, now I'll just hmm..? Why looks like there's another familiar faces in here, long time no see Darkrai and Cresselia, how late ngnhas it been ? Millennias since you two helped with the creation of Dream Stone and Dark Stone ?"

("Yes it's been that long Zeekeeper, it's good to again.") Answered Darkrai.

"Wait you two know each other ?" Asked Dreambert.

"Yes we do, Darkrai and Cresselia are like us having power of dreams, so what brings you from your world to here ? Is Arceus allowing you to do world travel ?" Asked Zeekeeper.

"Wait Arceus ? Then does that make you two Pokemons ?" Asked Lucina.

"Of course ! I remember now ! The two of you did helped in the creation of Dream and Dark Stone." Eldream remembering the creation of Dark and Dream Stone.

("That's right and it seems what's going on isn't something we can't ignore any longer.") Answered Cresselia.

("Many Pokemon trainers have been spirited away by Antasma, he opened dream portals and using that to abduct people, Cresselia and I sensed living people inside dream world, because of the abnormalities we begin to investigate what's going on, the search led us here, but it seems Dreambert mistook me for an evil being and begin to attack me.") Explained an annoyed Darkrai.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I mean you exudes nightmare too so I thought." Dreambert stuttered to find the right word. "So it's Antasma you're after, I'm so sorry."

("Darkrai is like nightmare personified, while I am dream personified, we split up earlier when we searched this area, if we only stick together I may have been able to explain the situation.") Said Cresselia.

"I see so that's what Antasma been doing, he may not be a Deity, but interfering with other worlds is just unacceptable." Zeekeeper is feeling angry.

"What exactly is happening, is what happened is actually much bigger than we thought ?" Asked Dreambert.

"We're truly sorry your highness, we haven't told you the full truth." Toadsworth then begin explaining what actually happened.

"So this Galeem wanted to destroy the multiverse, but what does Antasma have anything to do with it ?" Asked Eldream.

"We don't know, maybe it's what they need to break Galeem's seal, the method to break his bonds are very complicated, that's what Palutena said." Answered Geno.

"Zeekeeper if I may ?" Lucina holds the coin ready to make her wish.

"Oh yes, go ahead what do you wish for child ?"

"I wish everyone would return back !" Lucina made her wish, but what she forgot to realize not 'everyone' is her allies.

A light glows from the coin signaling that a wish is granted, but then a large tremor can be felt during the wish granting. And as the light fades, they saw a woman fell on the floor, Lucina then realize her mistake.

"What was that ? What ! No what have I done, this is Astarte, one of Dracula's minions !" Screamed Lucina.

Astarte then got up awake in unfamiliar place. "Where is this ? You ! You're that sword wielding girl that fought us, prepare to die Lucina !" Astarte readies her spell only for Chrom to attack her, which forced Astarte to take a step back.

"Don't you dare harm my daughter witch !" Yelled an angry Chrom. Astarte on the other hand find herself smitten with Chrom.

"My what a hunk, why don't you forget your daughter and come with me." Astarte used her charm magic on Chrom, he's about to fall to her spell, but both Lucina and Sumia quickly attack Astarte forcing her to dodge and her spell broken before it finished.

"Always interrupted, but it looks like I'm outnumbered, I will be back, and Lucina, I'm not giving up on your father just yet." Astarte then teleported away with Lucina and Sumia boiling in anger.

"That man-eater ! I won't let her escape the next time we saw her !" Sumia is very angry which is not often.

"What happened, my mind a bit hazy." Said Chrom holding his head.

"Astarte put you under her spell, but we managed to free you before anything happened." Explained Lucina. She then apologized to everyone. "I'm truly sorry everyone, I forgot that Dracula's army is also imprisoned by the Golden Seed power, my choice of words ended up bringing them back too."

Shortly a sound of beeping can be heard from Toadsworth pocket, it's from Lucina's golden plate.

"Miss Lucina the golden plate is..." And then a hologram of Mario appeared.

"Hello a-everyone where are a-you ?" Asked Mario.

"Mario it's Lucina, where are you ?"

"I don't a-know ? Where are you Lucina ?"

"I'm at Pi'illo Castle." Answered the princess.

"Pi'illo Castle ? Alright I'm headed...hold on, there's a large number of Werewolves terrorizing a village, I'll contact you when I'm a-done." Mario then cut off communication.

"Wait did Mario even on this world ?" Asked Starlow.

"That tremor must be what causing the displacement, I can send them here back if you'd like."

"No this is alright, the golden plate can teleport us anywhere we've been, I'm just glad the wish is working." Said a relieved Lucina. "And besides if Astartes back, that means the rest of Draculas minions are back too, someone need to stop them from wreaking havic like what Astartes did earlier."

"Ok, so what now ? Should they realized the dream coin won't work without Zeekeeper, they will come after him next." Said Geno.

"Hmm true enough, then I'll be coming with you, after all with the coins are gone no one wishes can be granted anyway, I guess it's time I join Palutena's coalition then." Zeekeeper agreed to join the heroes on their quest.

"I'm coming too, I can't let Antasma wreak havoc on other worlds like this !" Volunteered Dreambert.

("So are we, we need to know what Antasma is doing with all those trainers.") Offered Cresselia.

"Pokemons sure have dangerous powers, seeing Snorlax and Lapras in action is dangerous enough and that without powerups." Commented Toadsworth. "Do you think they plan to create an army of Pokemon trainers ?"

"Either way it can't be good, I think it's time we went back to the ship first, what about you Eldream ?" Asked Lucina.

"I'm staying at the island for the time being, I will take charge in Dreambert absence." Said Eldream.

"Okay, but what about this pirates we beat outside ? Does this island have a prison or something ?" Asked Chrom.

("We briefly sense numerous living beings transported to the Dream World, but they all gone now, presumably returned to the real world. Antasma must've brought them to the Dream World in order to prevent capture and questioning.") Explained Darkrai.

"Seeing we destroyed their ship I guess that's the only escape route they have." Realized Dixie. "They really planned ahead case something like this happened."

"Captain Syrup and Antasma, if Syrup is Wario's enemy then she also affiliated with Neo Subspace Army, as complicated things may seem we have to press on." Declared Chrom.

"Alright, goodbye for now then." Lucina used her golden plate to send everyone back to the ship.

* * *

**Sorry for the very late update, a lot of stuff happened. Let's just say thanks to this virus thing I've been lacking in free time, and stressed myself, I decided to stay away from writing for the time being.**

**Darkrai have a tendency to be drawn by nightmares, and since Antadma is planning something in Pokemon World Darkrai can easily sense him, leading Darkrai to chase down Antasma, Cresselia also come to watch over Darkrai, only to also discover the true enemy.**

**As stated by Pokedex Darkrai isn't evil, it's just incapable of controlling it's power, and Cresselia has no hostility towards the nightmare Pokemon.**

**Character debut: Prince Dreambert, Eldream, Broque Monsieur, Broque Madame, Brickle, Britta, Grobot, Big Massif, Li'l Massif, Antasma, Torkscrew, Spiked Koopa, Bobo, Gaugaus, D.D, Guragura, Goboten, Pirate Goom, Zeekeeper, Cresselia, Darkrai, Capnaps, Thorbs, Flibbees.**

**Boss battle : Captain Syrup, Bobo, Spiked Koopa, Antasma**


	63. Return from Piillo Island

**Hell - Underworld Castle**

"My that was quite the tremor, looks like Lord Hades is done paying a visit to Palkia, then I guess we can begin our next move, you four come on in !" Shouted Thanatos.

A door opened and four men entered the room, one is a man with green hair, the other one with a red hair, another one have dark blue hair, and the other one is an old man, and they all wearing an armor.

"Abel, Cain, Frey, and Jagen I have a task for you."

"What is your command Lord Thanatos ?" Asked Jagen.

"I want you to go to Hyrule and razed Hateno Village there, the Yiga Clan already arrived at the designated location, your job is to slaughter everyone there, while while the Yoga Clan take everything from Link's house, I know he got to have special weapons hidden there." Explained Thanatos.

Naturally the four men objected to this order.

"No Lord Thanatos, please don't do this to us !" Begged Abel.

"You want us to raze a village now !? Haven't we done enough atrocities under your command !" Yelled Cain.

"No, you haven't, and I will give out any orders I like, and you will obey it because your souls are bound to my power !" Replied Thanatos.

"To think in death we have to serve such vile Deity such as this, how can we face Lord Marth like this." Lamented Frey.

"Marth is no longer your master, but I am, hmm..wait." Thanatos is thinking and he got himself an idea. "Although if you really want to serve under Marth that badly, then all you have to do is to kill him, and I shall bound his soul with my power, allowing him to serve me as well, in fact I can even make Marth your subordinate if you'd like, come on admit it, you've got to want to boss your king around even for a day am I right ?"

"Your suggestion is foul you monster ! There's no way we'd agreed to that !" Objected Jagen.

"Whine whine whine, is whining and demanding is the norm for Alteans, Well whatever, no matter how loud you bark it's not like you can disobey me anyway, so go now and raze Hateno Village." Said Thanatos callously.

"Mind if I keep an eye on them ?" A man showed up from behind Thanatos.

"Oh, it's you Big Boss, yeah sure you can be their field leader, make sure they carry my orders to the T, a heavy punsihment awaits for failures, so how'd it goes on your end ?" Asked Thanatos.

"We already secure the bases needed to execute the operations, which we still don't know what for ?" Inquire Big Boss.

"Be patient, all will soon come to light, they will receive treatment worthy of human beings." Answered Thanatos.

"I honestly don't believe you, but I can't disobey you either, we're off everyone !" The four knights then follow Big Boss outside. Thanatos is now alone.

"Hmph, soldier who objects and refused orders ? How did Marth put up with such disobedient underlings, all they have to do is not think and just follow orders, and they don't even like the idea of Marth serving them, why if I'm given the chance to boss Hades around I will take it." Complained Thanatos, which unbeknowst to him Hades is already back."

"I've heard that Thanatos, you want to boss me around do you ? Looks like a punishment is in order." Thanatos turn around and screamed in panic.

**S.S Light**

Inside the ship Caeda is wandering around all by herself.

"Hi Caeda." A hand tapped Caeda's shoulder, surprising her and make her scream.

"AAAAAHHH !" Screamed Caeda. "Olivia, you scare me !"

"I'm sorry, it's just you wander around a lot, is something the matter ?" Asked Olivia.

"No, sorry Olivia, it's not that it's just, this ship is nothing I've ever seen before, so i'm very fascinated with it, and there's Marth too..., I guess I'm just trying to get my mind off things."

"I know, it must be hard with the ones you love just gone like that, but I'm sure Lucina will succeed in her mission." Assured Olivia.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway I'm having tea with Lilith, Flavia and Princess Daisy, would you like to join us ?" Asked Olivia.

"Umm...sure why not ?" Caeda said nervously as she join Lilith, Olivia, Daisy, and Flavia for afternoon tea.

**S.S Light - Hangar**

Tails is currently working in the ships hangar, Zelda being the bookworm she is extremely fascinated by the things otherworld have that Hyrule doesn't, she saw Tails working, and decided to approach him.

"Hi Tails, what are you doing ? Hmm..?" Zelda notice the serious look on Tails face.

"Huh ? Oh, sorry Zelda I didn't notice you there, it's well my radar picked up a heavy quake earlier." Answered Tauls.

"A quake ? I don't think I feel anything like that." Said the confused Zelda.

"Well that's because we're up in the air, but that's not what I meant, I was speaking more of a dimensional distortion, it seems it's getting bigger." Answered Tails.

"Oh no, does that mean our world is in further danger !?" Zelda is very shocked to hear this.

"That's the thing, it doesn't show any sign of going out of control, in fact it's stabilizing, it's as if there's someone or something controlling space itself, tampering it the way it goes according to their favor."

"Do you believe the enemy is responsible for this ?" Asked Zelda.

"Could be, but what method they use it's still unknown, I'd like to investigate, but we had no idea where to look, hopefully when Lucina came back we have a new lead, I'm also waiting for Prof. Gadd from the bathroom."

**S.S Light**** \- Bridge**

Lucina and everyone finally returns to the ship, as they walked a bit to leave the bridge Sumia not feeling well as she about to collapse, but Chrom managed to catch her in time.

"Got you, you're alright Sumia ? You don't look good." Asked the king.

"I'm fine Chrom, just a little dizzy." Answered Sumia.

"Let's take you back to your room mother." Lucina and Chrom helped Sumia to walk to her room.

**S.S Light - Chrom's room**

"Our mission was exhausting, so please don't push yourself alright." Said Chrom.

"Yes, thank you, I'll be alright now."

"Is Sumia gonna be okay, she didn't caught some Mushroom Kingdom disease is she ?" Said Isabelle worried.

("I don't think so.") Espeon spoke to everyone using telepathy, Lucina haven't put them back inside the Pokeballs.

"Isn't Sumia just tired ?" Asked Dixie.

"Everyone else isn't that tired, so why is she the only exception ?" Questioned Geno.

("Maybe carrying another life has strained her body ? I see humans doesn't lay eggs like us Pokemons do they ?") Unbeknowst to Espeon it doesn't realize it's words just silenced the entire room.

"WHHHAAAAATTTT !" Screamed everyone.

"Do-does that mean Sumia is pregnant !?" Screamed Isabelle.

"Sumia how long has this happened !? Do you even know you were pregnant !?" Chrom also panicked.

"Sorry for not telling you soon, but I'm having symptoms few months ago, but I didn't think it was pregnancy again, sorry." Sumia apologize to Chrom.

"Never mind, but knowing this I want you to stay off the battlefield for the time being." Ordered Chrom. "At least until Cynthia is born."

"Alright Chrom, I'll take care of myself until then."

As they done talking everyone on the ship rushed to Chrom's room as they heard screaming there.

"What was that screaming !? Oh you guys are back." Richter the first to spoke.

"Where is our companion ? Is the mission failed ?" Asked Simon. "Wait what are those things !? A black shroud and and moon like monster, and also a rainbow feathered bird and flying pillow head thing !?"

"One at a time !" Shouted Lucina as she explains what happened on the mission.

"So Mario's back, what about the others ?" Asked Agent 3.

Lucina tried to contact everyone using the golden plate simultaneously to ask their whereabouts, the golden plate flashed multiple screens each shows the fighters face, confirming their return.

"Everyone you've returned !" Shouted Toadsworth.

"Yes, but so are Dracula's minions, I'm sorry but we won't be back just yet, I just saw Master Wizard creating skeletal monsters, whatever he's planning I will stop it." Declared Robin.

"I don't see Dracula's minions near my location, but I'm still gonna keep an eye out for the moment." Said Little Mac.

"Princess Peach, are you also going along with this ?" Questioned a worried Toadsworth.

"I am, I'll be fine Toadsworth, I need to make sure Dracula's minions or anyone isn't committing any acts of evil first." Answered Peach.

"What about you Marth ?" Asked Caeda.

"I'm sorry Caeda, but I need to look around for Dracula's minions for a bit, I promise I'll be back soon." Promised Marth.

"So everyone is in agreement right ? We're going to look for Dracula's minions so they don't wreak havoc in wherever this is, so we won't be back until then." Said Peach.

"Alright stay safe everyone." Lucina then turned off communication.

Everyone is relieved to see the fighters returned safe and sound.

"It looks like the mission is a success, but why is everyone scattered like that ?" Asked Richter.

"I don't know, when I'm about to make a wish, an earthquake happened, but that can't be the cause is it ?" Asked Lucina.

"Are you talking about the tremor that happened few minutes ago ?" Asked Tails.

"Yes, do you feel it too Tails ? But this ship is above ground ?" Sadi Isabelle. "Not to mention we're in different world when that happened."

"I don't think that was an earthquake, it's more like a spatial distortion, maybe that's what caused everyone to get sent to different places."

"At the very least we know they're fine, so that's a relief." Said Ken.

"And now that's out of the way, you two are Pokemons ?" Questioned Oliviia looking at Cresselia and Darkrai.

("Yes, I am Cresselia, and this is Darkrai, we have power over dreams.") Cresselia introduced itself.

("A fiend named Antasma has spirited away people from our world's, and when we followed him, it led us to Pi'illo Island.") Said Darkrai.

"So I heard screaming earlier, what was that about ?" Asked Link.

"Well it turns out Sumia is pregnant." Answered Geno when ch render everyone silent.

"WHHHAAATTT !" Everyone else clearly shocked.

"Okay we're not doing this everytime are we ?" Complained Lucina.

"No, sorry, I mean it's just unexpected, for this to happen." Replied Link.

"So where were all you earlier ? We don't see anyone when we brought Sumia to her room ?" Starlow questioned the empty hall.

"Well we were doing our own thing, besides with ship this big and this number of people of course you can't always see everyone." Answered E. Gadd. "Can't spend the entire day doing nothing can we.

"If you'd like to know I was just teaching Lon'qu here some martial arts moves, might as well spread my teachings to otherworlds while I can." Smirked Ken.

"Are you a Pokemon too ?" Kana looking at Zeekeeper.

"No, I am Zeekeeper the guardian Deity of Pi'illo Island, I came here to assist you on your quest, Galeem must never allowed to be free ! So I'm here to join forces with Palutena. And this is my dawg Dreambert, prince of the Pi'illos."

"Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Dreambert." The Pi'illo prince introduced himself.

"He's adorable." Commented Olivia.

"Wait ? Does anyone see Palutena at all during the golden plate screen earlier ?" Pointed out Ken.

"Palutena doesn't use golden plates, but she's a Goddess, so I'm sure she'll be fine." Assured Lucina.

"Too bad we weren't able to bring gifts to anyone, you just have to call us in bad possible timing." Dixie and Isabelle was about to get some gifts from Broque Madame, however Espeon contacted them during that moment, forcing them to rushed back to the castle.

"You said your kids name is Cynthia ? How do you know it's a girl ?" Asked Simon.

"That's a complicated one, see our kids from the future came to our time to defeat the evil dragon trying to destroy our world." Chrom's explanation left everyone dumbfounded.

"Anyway we should let Sumia rest for now, come on all of you please leave the room." Toadsworth told everyone to leave the room.

("So where should we stay ? We don't have trainers to put us inside a Pokeball.") Realized Darkrai.

"See that door over there ?" Lucina pointed the door to Monster Sanctuary. "You can stay there at the Monster Sanctuary, Palutena said it's a very vast place, although keep in mind you will be living together with monsters from another worlds." Explained Lucina.

("Understand, Cresselia and I will seek an empty island to reside in.") With that Darkrai and Cresselia entered the Monster Sanctuary.

**Monster Sanctuary**

Cresselia and Darkrai saw the beautiful dimension, it has many biomes suitable for creatures of every habitat, the two of them fly to a small island quite far from the land.

("This should be far enough.") Said Darkrai.

("Darkrai I have to say, do you have your powers under control now ?") Asked Cresselia.

("I do and it happened after that strange light touched me, my nightmarish power, somehow I'm no longer losing control over it.")

("I see, then it's good right ?")

("It is Cresselia, but still don't stray too far from me, if anything happens you're the only one that can remove the nightmares I caused.") Darkrai ask Cresselia not to leave it's side.

("Not to worry Darkrai, I will stand by you to fix your messes.")

**S.S Light**

"Okay so all the monsters summoned automatically returned to the Sanctuary, well that sure makes things easier." Murmured Lucina.

"I'm still unable to generate energy from my hands like you." Complained Lon'qu.

"Be patient, you can't expect a fast result overnight you know, just keep practicing and you'll be able to pull it off." Assured Ken.

"At first I found this technique to be impossible, but now I think there's a chance for me to succeed."

"That's the spirit Lon'qu ! I have a friend in India teaching his student to breathe fire and he's able to pull it off, still small fire but that's progress for you, so keep it up I'm sure you can fire a ki blast in no time !" Cheered Ken.

"I see, then I shall train until I succeed...wait a human that can breathe fire !?"

"Yes, it's sounds strange but it's possible, now let's continue your training." Ken and Lon'qu went back to the training room, with the latter still dumbfounded by the powers Earth humans can wield.

"Aww, why do Sonic have to come back later, I really miss him." Complained Amy.

"Cheered up Amy, at least he's fine now, you know it's in his nature to help people first Amy." Assured Tails.

"I suppose you're right Tails, well that's what I like about him."

"Ah Tails there you are, I've been looking all over." E. Gadd approached Tails.

"Oh sorry Prof. Gadd, we were just talking about how everyone else decided not to come back just yet." Answered Tails.

"Well they sure did their duties to the fullest, we can't slack off knowing this."

"I agree, I guess it's time to get back to work." Said Tails.

"So what are you two working on ? You and Prof. Gadd have been really close since you two met." Asked Amy.

"Well you know we're both geniuses, so there's a lot to talk about, besides knowledge from Mario's world will prove useful for our missions." Explained Tails.

"As for your question Miss Rose, we're planning to create a device to keep track on the Neo Subspace Army, with our keep increasing number we can do simultaneous assault, we can always be a few steps ahead of our enemies." Explained E. Gadd.

"I also helped with this !" Zeekeeper descended to the ground. "With my power I can make this project finished fast."

"There you have it, with Zeekeeper godlike powers we can keep track of many locations at once." Answered Tails.

"So we got more people with us now huh ?" Rodin looking at the sheer number of people.

"I'll say, I also have a feeling the number isn't stopping any time soon." Said HMS.

"True, the smash fighters not coming back here for now, and they may bring someone else to this ship." Said Rodin.

"Maybe we need more place we can use as our base." Pondered HMS stroking his chin.

"Actually I already have someplace in mind." Said Rodin.

"Prince Dreambert it's nice to make your acquaintance, I am Flavia, Khannof Regna Ferox, as fellow royals let's work together to save both our kingdoms."

"Likewise Khan Flavia, I would like to know about your kingdom." Dreambert and Flavia take a seat in the couch as they begin talking about their respective kingdom.

"So have you gotten used to here yet ?" Kana ask Donbe.

"I am, and wow you could transform into a dragon, this place is incredible ! There's a lot of things to see !" Exclaimed the boy with excitement.

"I'm glad you like it, now I have to wait until papa's back !" Exclaimed Kana. "Donbe what about you ? What about your parents ?"

"They're already gone, not because what you think, I mean they're just humans and of course they can't live for more than a century, when I decided to live with my human parents I gave up my immortality to be with them." Explained Donbe.

"You must've loved them don't you."

"Yes, when the Oni's attack our village Hikari and I journey across the land to save them, we've met talking animals on our way and with their help the Oni's managed to be defeated for good."

"Telling our old adventures to little Kana Donbe ?" Otohime showed up seemingly heard their conversation.

"Ah Hikari, yes I am."

"Do you feel the same to your parents Miss Hikari ?" Kana questioned the undersea princess.

"I am, if it weren't for them we won't be able to defeat the Onis ravaging Japan back then, after Donbe and i defeated the Avatar of Darkness I choose to return to where I'm from, but of course those couples who raised us, I never forget them for raising us."

"We're going to save this world, if our enemies come back we will beat them again !" Shouted Donbe. "By the way Hikari, what about the sleeping professors ? We're you able to do something about them ?"

"Unfortunately no, Komurasaki, me, and Lilith doing whatever we can, but no luck, they're soul is missing, and who knows where they hid it, since it's a soul it can't be in a physical plane, but the spirit plane is a vast infinite place, it's impossible to look randomly."

"You can't search both in Heaven and Underworld for it then ?" Asked Donbe.

"Well since they're not dead yet their soul isn't in any of those place, but this should be enough to narrow it down, you know it would be faster if we have some dream coin, we can just wish to seek their soul location." Explained Otohime.

"If Heaven and Hell isn't where they are, any place else you could think of ?" Further asked Donbe.

"I may have some idea, I'll go check in with Rodin and HMS first." Otohime then left Donbe and Kana.

"So it seems Marth and the others won't be back for a while, then..." Caeda went back to her room. Espeon sensing something's amiss decided to follow Caeda.

A voice then echoed in her head. "Well Caeda, I expect there's something new to report ?"

"Everyone's missing from the Golden Seeds power have returned, but they're not coming back yet at the moment." Answered the Pegasus Knight reluctantly.

"Then use this chance to find the energy tank !" Ordered the voice.

"Y-yes Lord Thanatos, I'll keep on looking." Thanatos then cut off the telepathic communication, Caeda then break down and despaired unaware Espeon already probing her mind. "I'm sorry Marth, I'm sorry everyone, I can't disobey Thanatos."

* * *

**Thats about it, this chapter is just a breather episode.**

**I forgot to mention, but I'm adding a bit of Canon welding like Darkrai and Cresselia also helped with the creation of Dark and Dream Stone.**

**The friend Ken mentioned is Dhalsim who is also a playable character in SF series, the student he mentioned is named Mahesh a police officer and NPC who Dhalsim took as his pupil, Mahesh wanted to learn to breathe fire like Dhalsim does.**

**In this fic Darkrai and Cresselia aren't enemies, since in some games portray the two as enemies.**

**Character debut : Abel, Cain, Frey, Jagen.**


End file.
